L'institut
by LilouSab'story
Summary: Que faire lorsque vous devez cacher votre identité à la personne que vous aimez pour en sauver une autre? Tout commence par un complot, ensuite une rencontre et un mensonge... AH couples habituels
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Ici lemonenfolie, Sab pour les intimes et Lilouand, Lilou pour ceux qui me connaissaient (oui c'est moi qui écrit... Sab fait la timide pour cette première publication mais elle a promis de venir vous voir très bientôt). Donc comme je le disais, bonjour et bienvenue pour le prologue de notre petite histoire (quand je dis petite histoire c'est une façon de parler parce que de très nombreux chapitres sont prévus au programme !). Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

People Magazine, 29 mai 2009

La Styliste Alice Brandon internée !

Alice Brandon, 27 ans, était la dernière styliste à la mode dans le monde du prêt-à-porter féminin, mais également l'unique héritière de Charles et Ether Brandon. Suite à leur terrible accident d'avion survenu il y a 12 ans déjà, leur fille est devenue, malgré elle, une des orphelines les plus riches du pays.

Principale actionnaire de la Twilight Company, Alice Brandon était l'une des célibataires les plus en vue du pays de part sa beauté et sa fortune. Il y a 4 mois, nous vous apprenions que son cœur n'était plus à prendre. En effet, la jolie styliste nous présentait son fiancé qui n'est autre qu'Alec Volturi, fils de Caïus Volturi, avocat bien connu dans notre pays. Le couple semblait heureux et on pouvait régulièrement les apercevoir dans les soirées new-yorkaises. Le mariage était prévu pour la fin de l'année.

Et coup de théâtre ! Ce n'est pas à son mariage que Mademoiselle Brandon va se rendre mais bien dans une institution psychiatrique. La nouvelle est tombée hier, par l'intermédiaire d'un des chargés d'affaires de la jeune femme, Marcus Volturi.

D'après nos informations, la styliste souffrait depuis plusieurs semaines, de troubles de la personnalité et d'un comportement quelque peu irrationnel.

Alec Volturi, son fiancé, que nous avons pu joindre par téléphone, nous a expliqué que la jeune femme avait commencé à agir étrangement, quelque temps après sa demande en mariage. Mais le point de non retour est arrivé dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi dernier quand Alice a prétendu être suivie et a fini par s'enfermer dans une salle de bain, armée d'un couteau. Les secours appelés avaient alors trouvé la jeune femme en pleine crise de délires paranoïaques.

_« Au début, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte du stress. Alice préparait sa nouvelle collection, et pour la première fois, elle devait participer au défilé de prêt-à-porter de Paris. Vous savez, c'était une grande étape dans sa carrière, alors je me suis juste dit qu'elle en faisait trop et que ça allait s'arranger. Mais les jours passaient et ses crises étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes. »_ Nous a déclaré le jeune homme dans un sanglot.

_« La décision n'a pas été facile à prendre mais je pense que mon père et mon oncle _(Ndr : Caïus et Marcus Volturi, sont les gestionnaires de la fortune de la jeune femme et ses tuteurs légaux, d'après une décision de justice prise dans l'urgence hier) _ont agi en leurs âmes et consciences en lui trouvant un endroit où elle pourra se reposer et se soigner. Quand elle ira mieux, nous pourrons nous retrouver et reprendre notre vie là où nous l'avons laissée. Vous savez sans elle je ne suis plus rien. » _

Nous ne pouvons plus qu'espérer que la situation s'arrange pour ce jeune couple et nous souhaitons tous nos vœux de prompt rétablissement à Alice Brandon.

La rédaction de People Magazine (29 mai 2009)

* * *

Bon alors la suite ? Oui, non ? A vous de nous dire...


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou tout le monde, alors voici le chapitre 1. On espère que vous l'aimerez autant qu'on a eu de plaisir de l'écrire. On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

Réponse aux anonymes (enfin la seule pour l'instant)

**Alexia** : Merci pour la review et on espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Bella**

**29 Mai 2009 **

BIP BIP BIP

Oh ! Non, pas maintenant ! C'était toujours la même histoire, dès que le rêve devenait intéressant, il fallait que cette saleté de réveil sonne. D'un coup de poing rageur, je l'éteignais et me roulais en boule de l'autre coté du lit pour prolonger le moment. Erreur ! Alors qu'il n'y avait même pas une minute, j'étais confortablement lovée dans la chaleur de mes draps et couvertures, je me retrouvais du coté froid de mon lit avec un mal de chien à la main. Insistant tout de même pour replonger dans ce merveilleux rêve, j'essayais de faire abstraction de tout ça et refermais les yeux.

Peine perdue ! Deux minutes plus tard, cette machine infernale sonnait à nouveau ! Comprenant que ma quête était veine, et que de toute façon il fallait que je me lève, j'abandonnais à regret mon lit.

Une nouvelle journée commençait.

En me levant, je passais par la salle de bains, comme tous les matins. Une bonne douche bien chaude, m'était absolument indispensable pour bien commencer ma journée. Après m'être soigneusement séchée, j'enfilais les vêtements que j'avais préparé hier soir, un jeans bleu et un haut noir, rien de bien exceptionnel.

A bien y réfléchir, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais cette manie de toujours prévoir la veille ce que j'allais porter le lendemain. Je suppose que c'était une vielle habitude que j'avais gardé de mon enfance passée avec Renée. Ma mère me faisait toujours choisir les vêtements avant d'aller me coucher. « _Il faut prendre le temps de trouver les bons vêtements. Ensuite il faut être sur qu'ils soient coordonnés et ça ne peut pas se faire en 5 minutes _» me disait-elle. Ce n'est pas tellement que la mode ne m'intéressait pas, mais disons que je n'étais pas du genre à faire un effort quotidiennement. Mais j'étais comme toutes les femmes, à l'occasion, j'aimais porter de jolies choses et mon placard contenait quelques petites merveilles.

Une fois ma routine matinale terminée, direction la cuisine.

Rien de tel qu'un café bien tassé pour me réveiller complètement. Mes amis, pour le peu que j'en avais, trouvaient mon breuvage imbuvable car il était trop fort selon eux, mais moi je l'aimais ainsi. Je ne l'expliquais pas, c'était juste comme ça. Après avoir mis la cafetière en route j'allais chercher mon journal. J'espérais simplement que pour une fois, Seth, le livreur, ne l'avait pas lancé sur la pelouse du voisin. J'adorais ce gamin. Je le connaissais depuis qu'il était tout petit, mais c'était une vraie calamité quand il s'agissait de viser le bon jardin. Enfin pour honnête avec vous, je ne lui en avais jamais fait la remarque non plus.

Et comme d'habitude, mon quotidien avait atterri dans les géraniums des voisins.

Une fois mon journal récupéré, et après avoir dû faire mes excuses à cette pauvre vielle Madame Jones pour ses fleurs, me voilà enfin installé devant ma tasse de café. Et en portant cette dernière à mes lèvres, mon regard se posait sur l'article qui s'étalait en première page.

Et c'est, la tasse toujours levée, sans avoir bu la moindre goutte, que je lus et relus les lignes étalées devant moi. Dire que j'étais sonnée, était un euphémisme… ALICE BRANDON !

La jeune créatrice de talent, dont j'adorais les vêtements, je possédais même un ensemble d'une de ses collections, et qui soit dit en passant m'avait coûté une petite fortune, avait été internée. Celle-ci venait de se faire placer en institution psychiatrique pour cause de trouble du comportement et paranoïa à tendance suicidaire.

La surprise passée, je finis enfin par boire une gorgée de mon café.

ALICE BRANDON tout de même !

J'avais lu bons nombres de choses à son sujet. Pas que je sois friande de presse people, mais à moins d'habiter sur mars, on ne pouvait pas passer à coté. Et puis après tout, ces derniers temps, les magasines à scandale parlaient plus d'elle que les revues de mode. La dernière histoire en date relatait la façon dont elle avait poursuivie un paparazzo sur la cinquième avenue à New-York, en lui hurlant d'arrêter de la traquer. Il faut dire que ses fiançailles avaient fait les gros titres. Et depuis, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il n'y ait un article sur les détails de la cérémonie de mariage à venir.

C'était quand même triste, une si jeune femme, pleine de talent. Comme quoi la vie n'épargnait personne. Certes elle était riche et connue, jolie et séduisante mais elle avait eu son lot de malheurs aussi. Elle avait perdu très jeune ses parents et elle n'avait plus de famille. Et puis tomber malade alors qu'elle allait se marier. Son pauvre fiancé, il devait être désespéré.

Sur ces pensées je terminais mon petit-déjeuner et qu'après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'entrée, je sautais dans ma voiture pour me rendre à mon travail. J'étais certes un peu en avance, mais cela ne me posait pas de problème, j'aimais mon métier.

ALICE BRANDON

ALICE BRANDON

ALICE BRANDON …

Tout en traversant ma minuscule ville natale pour me rendre à mon travail, je ne cessais de me répéter inlassablement ce nom. Certes le trajet n'était pas tellement long, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à cette jeune femme. J'allais devoir faire un effort de concentration, si je ne voulais pas me laisser déborder aujourd'hui.

Hier la journée avait été difficile. J'espérais que celle d'aujourd'hui serait meilleure. Surtout qu'aux vues de la météo clémente, j'envisageais d'organiser quelques activités de plein air. Les premières de l'année, alors que nous étions déjà le 29 mai. Forks n'avait décidément pas un climat très agréable.

A une époque j'avais envisagé de retourner m'installer dans le sud, Phoenix, Miami, Atlanta… peu importait l'endroit tant qu'il y avait du soleil. Et puis la vie en avait décidé autrement, mais je pouvais dire sans trop mentir que je ne regrettais rien de mes choix de l'époque.

En effet, j'aimais mon travail, et encore c'était un faible mot ! Je l'adorais littéralement. Voyez-vous je suis animatrice dans un institut pour personnes présentant des troubles psychologiques. Et je trouvais ça passionnant. A l'adolescence, j'avais envisagé d'être psychologue, malheureusement aux vues de mes maigres moyens financiers, j'avais dû m'orienter vers un cursus moins long qui n'avait pas obligé Charlie à hypothéquer sa maison ou à toucher à sa pension retraite. Mais aujourd'hui, je pouvais dire que j'étais plutôt contente de mes choix. Mon diplôme m'avait permis de trouver un emploi passionnant qui me permettait d'aider des personnes qui en avaient réellement besoin.

Je faisais partie du personnel encadrant de l'Institut « Pour une vie meilleure ». Une sorte de résidence pour personnes, que nous appelions « résidents », huppés, présentant des troubles psychologiques parfois minimes. Dans ce cas les patients ne faisaient qu'un court séjour chez nous. Malheureusement, parfois, la maladie était plus grave, ce qui nécessitait un internement beaucoup plus long, voir définitif.

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de pensionnaires et le traitement qu'ils recevaient, était tout point exemplaire. Bien entendu, le coût du séjour était à la hauteur des prestations. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi parce que quand vous rencontriez ces personnes vous compreniez tout de suite qu'elles avaient un besoin absolument vital d'attention et de soins. Et puis ça me permettait de travailler dans d'excellentes conditions et avec des moyens exceptionnels.

Mon rôle au sein de l'institut était d'organiser les activités de groupe en collaboration avec le psychologue de l'équipe. Ces activités avaient pour but de sociabiliser, de redonner confiance et accessoirement de distraire nos patients. Et je peux vous dire que la direction de l'établissement ne lésinait pas sur les moyens. J'avais à ma disposition tout le matériel nécessaire, une salle dédiée à la peinture, un espace réservé aux activités manuelles en passant par… une mini ferme installée dans le fond de la propriété destinée à responsabiliser nos patients.

Sous la houlette de Sam, la personne en charge de la ferme, nous nous occupions, de vaches avec leurs petits veaux, de quelques cochons, de quatre chevaux, qui nous permettaient parfois de faire quelques ballades dans la forêt avoisinante, et d'innombrables poules. Nos résidents pouvaient être réveillés tous les matins par le chant du coq.

Sam administrait toute cette ménagerie d'une main de maître et il était merveilleux avec les patients. Il était originaire de la réserve Quileute et était fiancé à Emilie. Le mariage devait avoir lieu dans quelques semaines et tout le personnel de l'institut y était convié. Seul ceux de garde ce soir là ne seraient pas présent. J'aimais beaucoup Sam et je connaissais Emilie depuis des années et je peux vous dire que ce mariage me ravissait. Ils allaient si bien ensemble.

J'avoue, j'étais impatiente d'assister à cette cérémonie. Ce n'est pas que je croyais dur comme fer à l'institution du mariage, loin de là même, mais j'étais persuadée que ce serait une journée merveilleuse. Voir deux personnes si amoureuses s'unir était tout de même attendrissant mais en plus il y aurait tout mes meilleurs amis et collègues.

En effet, le témoin du marié était Jacob. Jacob Black pour être précise. Hormis le fait qu'il était l'un des aides-soignants de l'institut, Jacob était également l'un de mes plus proches amis, si ce n'est le plus fidèle. Nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, et avions passé notre adolescence ensemble dans le garage de son père à bricoler de vieilles bagnoles, enfin lui à bricoler, moi à le regarder. Nous étions même sortis ensemble à une époque, lorsque j'étais revenue au bercail après avoir terminé mes études à Seattle. Ca n'avait pas marché.

Après quelques sorties et invitations nous avions finis par nous embrasser, un jour. Et puis un baiser en entrainant un autre… nous nous étions retrouvés dans mon lit, à moitié nus et… morts de rire. Jacob et moi nous connaissions si bien alors sur le moment les choses nous avaient parut simplement… pas à leur place.

Dans tout les cas, cet épisode n'avait absolument pas entaché notre amitié et nous étions restés plus proche que jamais. Jacob avait toujours été mon rayon de soleil, comme je l'appelais. Et au travail, il avait un savoir-faire hors du commun. Il était capable de comprendre nos résidents et de les calmer si c'était nécessaire. Bon il faut dire que sa stature y était peut être pour quelque chose. Avec son quasi deux mètres de hauteur, il avait tendance à attirer le respect. Mais derrière sa montagne de muscles, il y avait un garçon au cœur tendre, drôle et jovial.

Il était notamment capable de faire des miracles avec Riley, l'un de nos pensionnaires, un schizophrène. De prime abord, jamais vous ne pouviez deviner qu'il était malade. Montré du doigt et jugé par le monde extérieur, il semblait tout à fait normal depuis qu'il était sous traitement. Ses crises s'estompaient et il allait de mieux en mieux. Et j'étais certaine que Jacob n'y était pas étranger.

Quand il était de garde, tout se passait toujours merveilleusement bien avec Riley. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas avec tout le personnel de l'institut. A chaque fois qu'une crise survenait, étrangement, James était l'infirmier en charge des malades. Il fallait dire, et pour ne pas dire moins, que James Witherdale, était un peu brusque avec nos résidents. Et l'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très à l'écoute. Mais il avait le directeur et le médecin de l'institut dans sa poche.

Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui liait Aro Volturi, le directeur et l'un des médecins de l'établissement, à James. Mais Aro semblait avoir une confiance aveugle en lui et James exécutait ses ordres avec un zèle qui ne lui ressemblait pas. L'infirmier était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls employés qui n'était pas originaire de Forks. C'était comme si Aro l'avait emmené dans ses bagages quand il s'était installé ici pour ouvrir l'institut.

La seconde personne qu'Aro avait intégrée à notre petite bourgade était Victoria, le médecin de notre établissement. Elle travaillait sous l'autorité d'Aro et je ne savais pas non plus ce qui la liait à lui. Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'est que parfois, nous avions l'impression, nous les autres employés, que ces trois là formaient une espèce de clan, un clan qui régnait sur l'institut.

Mais pour tout vous dire, cela ne me dérangeait pas trop, je ne les côtoyais que très peu, James mis à part. Aro et Victoria effectuaient habituellement leurs visites avant que je n'arrive et en général, ils passaient la journée enfermés dans leur bureau respectif. Ils ne réapparaissaient que s'il y avait un problème avec un patient, mais soyons honnête, cela n'arrivait que très rarement.

Sur cette dernière pensée, j'arrivais au poste de contrôle de l'établissement. J'ouvrais ma fenêtre en laissant tourner le moteur de ma voiture.

**- Bonjour Bob comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Comment se porte votre femme ?** La femme de Bob devait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre de leur premier enfant.

**- Bien, très bien même. Je pense que le petit ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. **Il semblait tellement impatient en me disant ça que cela me fit sourire.

**- Le petit ? Je croyais que vous ne connaissiez pas le sexe du bébé ?**

**- Oh ! J'ai un pressentiment ! Allez je vous ouvre la barrière. Sinon vous allez être en retard. Passez une bonne journée. **

**- Merci vous aussi.**

Une fois la barrière levée, je me dirigeais lentement vers le parking réservé aux employés. Je vis que la voiture d'Angela était encore là. Quand elle travaillait de nuit, elle avait pour habitude d'attendre que j'arrive pour que nous puissions papoter un peu et prendre un café ensemble.

Après m'être garée, je pénétrais dans le bâtiment en direction de la salle de repos du personnel qui faisait également office de vestiaire. Comme prévu, j'y retrouvais Angela qui patientait, assise à une table, deux cafés devant elle. Elle avait l'air éreinté. Quand elle m'aperçût elle me sourit.

**- Salut Bella. Je suis déjà allée chercher ton café. Noir et sans sucre, comme d'habitude.** Malgré sa fatigue, elle avait encore cette expression douce sur le visage, qui la caractérisait tant.

- **Merci. Tu as l'air épuisé. La nuit a été agitée ?** En raison du faible nombre de patients à l'institut, les services de nuit n'étaient pas aussi fatigants que dans les autres établissements du même genre. Le personnel pouvait se reposer, voir même dormir un peu, si tout ce passait bien.

**- Oui, j'ai dû passer la nuit avec Bree. Elle a fait pas mal de cauchemars et j'ai du rester avec elle pour qu'elle se calme. **

Bree était une jeune femme absolument charmante, douce et gentille mais malheureusement pour elle, elle souffrait d'une certaine forme de confusion mentale. Pendant ses crises, une autre personnalité émergeait.

Dans le jargon psychiatrique cette maladie s'appelait le dédoublement de personnalité. Et dans le cas de Bree, cela pouvait devenir très dangereux. Lorsque cette dernière s'effaçait, elle laissait place à « _Heidi la sanguinaire_ », comme la surnommait Jacob. Heidi était une femme haineuse, violente et dangereuse. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs tentée, une nuit, de poignarder son frère adoptif. Bree n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années. Depuis lors, elle était internée chez nous et pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'avait aucune chance de vivre seule hors de ces murs. Heureusement cette personnalité ne se manifestait que très rarement. Et grâce à un traitement adapté, elle était généralement sous contrôle.

**- Heidi a pris le dessus ? **J'étais vaguement inquiète de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Angela me fit un signe de tête.

**- Non. Mais Bree a rêvé d'elle. Elle était terrorisée. Je trouve que ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent en ce moment. J'en ai parlé à Victoria pendant les visites du matin. Je pense qu'elle va réajuster son traitement.**

Je comprenais mieux l'air épuisé de mon amie. Dans ces cas là Bree avait simplement besoin d'une présence pour lui permettre de garder le contact avec la réalité et d'être rassurée. Heureusement pour elle, c'était Angela qui était de garde ce soir, et pas James.

**- La pauvre. Je vais essayer de discuter un peu avec elle aujourd'hui pour voir comment elle se sent.**

Je bus une gorgée de mon café et comme tous les matins, je grimaçais au goût de ce dernier. Un vrai jus de chaussette. Angela ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant mon expression.

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstine à boire le café d'ici si tu ne l'aime pas.**

**- J'aime trop ça et même s'il n'a pas de goût, je ne peux pas m'en passer.** J'haussais les épaules, ce qui la fit sourire.

**- Oh ! J'oubliais le plus important. Apparemment nous avons un nouveau résident depuis cette nuit. **

**- Comment ça ? Ce n'était pas prévu. **J'étais assez étonnée, généralement nous étions toujours prévenu à l'avance de l'arrivée d'un nouveau patient.

**- Non. Une mesure d'urgence semble-t-il. Mais je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment, c'est Aro qui s'est occupé de l'admission.**

**- Aro ?** Je levais un sourcil.

Angela acquiesça.

- **Oui Aro. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais ça doit être quelqu'un d'important.** Elle frotta son pouce et son index ensemble, pour me faire comprendre que la personne devait avoir beaucoup d'argent ou plus vraisemblablement qu'elle venait d'une famille fortunée.

**- Ca doit être au moins ça pour qu'Aro se déplace en pleine nuit. **

Angela rit encore à ma remarque et termina son café.

- **Je n'en sais pas plus et puis on le saura bien assez tôt si tu veux mon avis.** Elle étouffa un bâillement. **Si tu permets je vais rentrer chez moi, je n'en peux plus.**

**- Repose-toi bien.** Je me levais en même temps qu'elle et Angela me fit un signe en guise d'au revoir.

Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire afin d'y déposer mon sac. Je ne portais pas de blouse blanche parce que je ne faisais pas partie du personnel médical et si vous voulez mon avis, c'était très bien comme ça. D'abord cela aidait à mettre en confiance les résidents qui ne m'assimilaient pas aux médecins mais me voyaient plus comme quelqu'un de normal. J'étais en quelques sortes leurs fenêtres sur l'extérieur. Et ensuite, d'un point de vu purement esthétique, ne pas porter l'uniforme était une bénédiction pour moi. Parce qu'avec ma peau blanche, j'aurais eu l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film d'épouvante dans cette blouse.

Une fois prête je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire où les résidents étaient à cette heure en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Au détour d'un couloir, je croisais Aro qui m'interpella.

- **Bonjour Isabella. **

**- Bonjour Dr. Volturi. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? **Je lui fis un sourire aussi avenant que possible.

**- Non, je vous remercie Isabella. Je voulais simplement vous avertir que nous avions accueillis une nouvelle résidente cette nuit. Pour le moment, elle n'est pas en état de suivre vos activités, mais nous espérons qu'elle pourra très bientôt se joindre à vous.**

**- Si je peux aider en quelque chose dites-le moi. Je pourrais peut-être organiser des petites activités individuelles pour elle ? **Je n'étais jamais avare de mon temps quand il s'agissait des résidents. Et il m'arrivait assez régulièrement d'organiser des sessions particulières pour les nouveaux arrivants, alors ma proposition n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle.

- **C'est très gentil à vous Isabella mais notre nouvelle résidente est pour l'instant à l'isolement. Elle est très agitée et j'ai peur qu'elle n'attente à sa vie.** Il me fit un sourire, qui comme tous les sourires de la part d'Aro me mit mal à l'aise.

-**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous tiendrais au courant de son état pour que vous puissiez à l'occasion prévoir quelque chose avec elle. **

**- Très bien Dr. Volturi. **

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se détourna de moi pour retourner dans son bureau. C'est en reprenant mon chemin que je me rendis compte que je ne savais rien de cette nouvelle résidente. J'en avais déduit que c'était une femme, d'après ce qu'avait dit Aro. Mais il ne m'avait pas donné son nom, ni informé sur la mal dont elle était atteinte. Tout cela était assez surprenant.

D'abord la manière dont la patiente avait été accueillit, en pleine nuit et par notre directeur lui-même. Ensuite, habituellement une nouvelle arrivée se traduisait toujours par une réunion de service pour que le personnel soit informé de la pathologie du nouveau résident et les traitements envisagés. Et enfin, voilà que la nouvelle venue était à l'isolement complet. Certes ce n'était pas une situation inédite mais généralement l'intégration au sein du groupe était tentée immédiatement pour que le patient se sente à l'aise très vite. Et là c'était tout le contraire. Mais bon, je supposais qu'Aro et Victoria savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était eux les médecins et eux qui connaissaient le cas.

J'allais rejoindre mes résidents à la salle à manger et leurs proposais une activité peinture pour la matinée. Nous aurions bien le temps de profiter du temps clément cet après-midi.

Tout se passa très bien et ce n'est que pendant le déjeuner de midi, que je prenais avec les résidents que je surpris une bribe de conversation entre James et Victoria. Je ne compris que quelques mots mais ils firent l'effet d'une bombe dans mon esprit : **« … Nouvelle patiente…. Alice Brandon… ». **

**POV Edward**** (29 mai 2009)**

Fichue file d'attente ! Je devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant. Ces cinq dernières années, j'avais dû passer plus de temps à attendre aux comptoirs d'embarquement de compagnies aériennes que chez moi devant ma télé. Et ça commençait à m'agacer prodigieusement. Je comprenais les impératifs de sécurité, surtout pour les vols internationaux, mais il fallait admettre que l'organisation de cet aéroport était calamiteuse. Quarante-cinq minutes que j'étais là et je n'avais avancé que de quelques mètres. Heureusement que j'étais arrivé en avance.

Enfin ! Ils avaient fini par comprendre ! Le personnel venait d'ouvrir un autre guichet. Toutes les personnes devant moi se précipitèrent pour changer de file afin d'essayer de gagner une place dans la queue. Pour ma part je ne bougeais pas, mais juste par ce mini mouvement de foule, je me retrouvais en troisième position pour pouvoir faire enregistrer mes bagages. Juste encore un peu de patience, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Evidemment, la personne devant moi avait un problème de valise mal étiquetée et il fallut un temps fou pour que l'hôtesse règle ça. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes comme moi, mais pour ma part, j'étais absolument convaincu d'être la victime permanente de « la file d'attente qui n'avance pas. » Que ce soit au supermarché, au fastfood, dans un embouteillage, ou… dans un aéroport, je choisissais systématiquement la queue qui allait avoir un problème. La ménagère qui avait oublié son porte monnaie et s'en rendait compte à la caisse juste avant de payer, le gamin qui ne savait pas s'il voulait une glace à la vanille ou au chocolat avec son menu ou la valise mal étiquetée… c'était toujours pour moi et jamais pour les autres. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'arrivais enfin devant le comptoir, où se trouvait une grande blonde siliconée. Après m'avoir jeté un premier regard peu amène, elle commença à battre des cils et elle me fit son plus beau sourire. Ben tiens, ça m'aurait étonné ! Jasper aurait été là, il se serait mit à rire, surtout que Barbie commençait à me reluquer de bas en haut d'un air appréciateur. C'était à la limite de l'indécence.

Ok ! J'avais un physique agréable, je le savais, mais j'avais horreur de me faire reluquer comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. Bon j'avoue c'était assez féminin comme comportement mais tout de même un peu de tenue n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Et puis où était le plaisir de la séduction, quand vous aviez à faire à ce genre de fille ?

D'accord, elle était pas mal, chaude je dirais même. Mais bon, je n'avais pas le temps pour ce genre de chose, je n'étais pas d'humeur non plus. Et puis, j'avoue, je préférais les brunes.

**- Bonjour Monsieur**, elle regarda mon billet, **Cullen. **Elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le mien.

**- Bonjour.** Toujours poli et gentleman. Les règles que mes parents m'ont inculqué. Je n'y dérogeais presque jamais.

**- Le Darfour ? Ce n'est pas un endroit très agréable en ce moment. **Waouh, quelle conversation ! Calme-toi Edward ! Poli et gentleman !

**- J'ai connu pire**. Pas besoin de lui raconter ma vie et de lui expliquer que je m'y rendais pour raisons professionnelles et que cet endroit correspondait plus au septième cercle de l'enfer qu'à une destination de vacances par les temps qui couraient.

**- Vous revenez bientôt ? Parce que je me disais que si vous désirez on pourrait se revoir à votre retour ? **Droit au but, au moins elle était directe et rapide.

**- Désolé, Madame euh…**

**- Mademoiselle**, me dit-elle en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre, d'une manière que se voulait sexy. Pour ma part j'aurais dit vulgaire mais bon, ce n'était que mon avis. **Appelez-moi Lauren**.

**- Et bien Lauren. Je suis désolé mais ca ne sera pas possible. A mon retour je risque d'être très pris. **Je n'ajoutais pas que son comportement me rebutait franchement et certainement pas que je risquais d'être de mauvaise compagnie à mon retour. Le retour, c'était toujours ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile dans ce genre de voyage.

**- Ohh **dit elle déçue. **Et bien au cas où un créneau se libèrerait dans votre emploi du temps…** Elle écrivit quelque chose au dos de la pochette qui contenait mes billets.

-**Appelez-moi **me dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je repris mes papiers et mon bagage à main pour me diriger vers la porte d'embarquement sans un mot de plus. Poli et gentleman, oui, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Un quart d'heure plus tard mon vol était appelé, le premier d'une longue série qui allait me conduire tout droit dans l'enfer du Darfour.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé!  
Vous avez aimé? détesté?

Dites le nous en cliquant sur la petite bulle en dessous

A bientôt  
Lilou & Sab


	3. Chapitre 2

Nous revoilà ! Non n'ayez pas peur je suis juste impatiente de vous faire lire ce nouveau chapitre. Euh, moi c'est Lilou mais je sais que lemonenfolie, Sab pour les intimes se sent exactement comme moi.

Alors avant de commencer, on voudrait vraiment remercier tous le monde pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris… Vous avez été géniaux sur ce coup là !

**Réponses aux non inscrits**

**Jackye** : Bon en fait nos mains sont des mousquetaires… Parce qu'à nous deux nous en avons quatre en effet. Mais sinon nous ne formons qu'un triste ? Non joyeux duo un peu déjanté ! Pour ce qui est de passer la profession d'Edward sous silence… oui c'était volontaire. *Prend son air le plus sérieux* Sache que rien n'est laissé au hasard dans cette histoire, et que le moindre indice est important… Ouais ok, on en fait un peut trop là ! En tout cas nous sommes très contentes d'avoir pu éveiller ta curiosité.

**Xenia** : Et bien nous sommes très très contentes de te laisser perplexe ! Faut être honnête et ne pas mentir ! En tout cas nous sommes ravies que ce début te plaise.

**COCOTTE 56**** : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Et nous sommes très contente que tout cela te plaise !

**Luna** : Merci beaucoup de nous avoir laissé tes impressions et nous sommes très contentes que cela te plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Bella **

**19 juin 2009 **

Ma journée de travail était terminée et par la même occasion, ma semaine. Enfin, elle le serait réellement dans environ trente minutes. Le temps pour moi de ranger un peu la salle consacrée aux activités manuelles et de déposer mon rapport de fin de journée au secrétariat. Il ne serait pas très long à remplir, tout c'était passé sans incident aujourd'hui. Une journée calme et productive comme je les aimais. Et j'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer un peu et flemmarder au lit pendant les deux prochains jours. J'en avais bien besoin. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, j'étais un peu préoccupée, et comme toujours dans ces cas là, je dormais mal.

Bon et puis soyons honnête, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. On ne peut pas dire que ma vie sociale était très active et mis à part faire un peu de ménage chez moi et passer voir mon père pour lui remplir son réfrigérateur, je n'avais pas de projet particulier. Peut-être aller voir un film et boire un verre avec Jacob demain soir, s'il n'avait rien de prévu. C'était le premier week-end où il ne travaillait pas depuis au moins un mois et demi, et donc j'espérais qu'il voudrait passer un peu de temps avec moi. Nous ne nous étions pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps, et mon ami me manquait.

Quarante minutes plus tard, au moment où je sortais du secrétariat pour aller récupérer mes affaires au vestiaire, je vis James et Jacob discuter au bout d'un couloir. L'échange ne semblait pas des plus amicale et je remarquais que Jacob était très tendu. Je décidais de ne pas m'en mêler. Ce genre de scène était assez courante entre eux et j'aurais certainement l'occasion de demander à Jacob ce qu'il se passait dans très peu de temps.

Arrivée au vestiaire, je commençais à sortir mon sac de mon armoire quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement et se referma dans un claquement violent qui me fit sursauter. En me retournant je vis un Jacob furieux qui s'était adossé contre le mur, les poings serrés le long de son corps et les yeux fermés. Je connaissais que trop bien cette attitude, il était hors de lui et essayait de retrouver son calme. J'avais même l'impression que tout son corps tremblait. Ca avait l'air sérieux cette fois.

Après avoir passée une minute à ne rien dire, ne pas bouger, ne pas faire de bruit, et juste à l'observer, je décidais de lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

**- Hé, Jacob qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Je prononçais cette phrase d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

**- Oh ! Bella, excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vu.** Il soupira profondément. Encore un moyen de reprendre ses esprits.

**- Tu a l'air sacrément en rogne. C'est encore James qui fait des siennes ? Je vous ai vu dans le couloir.**

**- Ouais ! Mais là ça devient franchement inquiétant. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici depuis quelques temps. **

Il prononça cette dernière phrase dans un murmure, presque comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'entende. Un frisson parcourut mon corps. Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas à l'institut et je me demandais si Jacob avaient les mêmes préoccupations que moi.

Ce n'était qu'une impression ou une intuition, si vous préférez mais quelque chose me préoccupait depuis quelques semaines et pour l'instant j'avais réussi à me convaincre que ce n'était que mon imagination, mais si Jacob l'avait remarqué aussi… il fallait que j'en ais le cœur net.

**- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec… **Jacob m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

**- Pas ici, pas maintenant. Je termine mon service dans deux heures. Tu m'invites à dîner chez toi ce soir ?** Il me sourit, pas d'un de ses sourires sincères et éclatants dont il était coutumier mais au moins je pouvais dire que la crise était passée.

**- Pas de problème. Je t'attends pour huit heures. On parlera comme ça.**

**- Bella, je sais que tu te doute de quelque chose, mais pas à un mot, ne parle à personne d'accord ?** Il chuchotait encore. Oui je crois que Jacob et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Par contre, il semblait en savoir beaucoup plus que moi. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui dire que j'avais compris.

- **Allez j'y retourne, du travail m'attend. Je te retrouve ce soir et mets les petits plats dans les grands ! J'ai déjà une faim de loup.** Je sentais bien que sa dernière remarque était plus là pour me détendre que pour réellement plaisanter mais elle me relaxait tout de même.

**- On verra ce que je peux faire.** Je lui souris chaleureusement alors qu'il repartait.

Saisissant mon sac, je décidais d'aller faire quelques courses pour le dîner. Pasta et ma fameuse tarte aux pommes seraient au menu de ce soir. Jacob raffolait de ce genre de repas et pour être honnête je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans des préparations trop élaborées. J'étais bien trop perturbée par ce que venait de me dire mon ami.

Je décidais tout de même de laisser tout ça de coté, du moins pour les quelques heures à venir, nous reviendront bien assez tôt sur le sujet.

Plus de deux heures plus tard, la sauce tomate mijotait, les bières étaient au frais et la tarte dans le four quand on toqua à ma porte. Jacob était presque en avance. Ca n'était pas dans ses habitudes, une sorte de nervosité me repris quand j'allais lui ouvrir.

**- Et tu ne demandes pas qui est là avant d'ouvrir la porte ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as appris ton père ? Je pourrais être un tueur sanguinaire ! **

C'était une vielle plaisanterie entre nous, quand j'avais emménagé seule dans cette maison. Charlie m'avait fait tellement de recommandations sur le fait de toujours fermer la porte à clé, ne jamais laisser les fenêtres ouvertes et j'en passe que Jacob ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me rappeler cette scène passablement humiliante à chaque fois qu'il venait chez moi.

**- Franchement Jacob, quel criminel pourrait être assez fou pour venir se perdre à Forks ? Il y mourait d'ennui.**

Le sourire enjoué de Jacob tomba un peu, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, alors je n'insistais pas tout de suite.

**- Allez entre !** Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine lui laissant le soin de refermer la porte d'entrée. **Tu veux une bière ?**

**- Oui, s'il te plait. **

Je sortis deux bières du réfrigérateur et les posais sur la table avant de mettre de l'eau à bouillir pour les pâtes. Jacob ouvrit les deux bouteilles et il prit une chaise attendant que je vienne m'installer avec lui. Je remarquais qu'il était pensif et un peu nerveux. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Je pris place en face de lui et décidais d'attaquer tout de suite le sujet qui me préoccupait.

- **Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Il sursauta presque en m'entendant.

- **Et bien…** Ca n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de chercher ses mots. Jacob allait toujours droit au but normalement. **Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la nouvelle ? Alice. Notre petite célébrité locale.**

Ok, nous étions bien sur la même longueur d'onde. Et ça ne me rassurait pas. Rien que le fait que Jacob pose cette question me confirmait que je n'avais pas rêvé, qu'il y avait bien un problème.

**- Euh… pour le peu que je sache… disons que pour moi…** j'hésitais sur les termes à employer, **elle n'est pas traitée normalement.** Je terminais ma phrase dans un souffle.

**- Explique…** m'encouragea Jacob, un regard inquisiteur vrillé sur moi.

Bon sang que c'était difficile de porter des accusations, mais quel soulagement de pouvoir enfin faire part de mes doutes à quelqu'un. Je plongeais dans mes souvenirs pour vider mon sac.

_Flashback _

_(2 juin 2009)_

_Cinq jours qu'Alice était arrivée à l'institut et je ne l'avais même pas encore aperçue une seule fois. J'avoue, j'étais un peu impatiente de rencontrer cette jeune styliste de talent sur laquelle j'avais pu lire tant de choses au sujet de sa vie. Même si je savais qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, j'avais réellement envie de faire sa connaissance. Ce n'était pas une curiosité malsaine de ma part, mais j'avais toujours eu une sorte d'admiration pour elle et là, j'avais envie de l'aider du mieux que je pouvais, si ce n'était à remettre sa vie sur ses rails, au moins à la soulager un peu du fardeau qu'était devenu sa vie. _

_Seulement voilà, en cinq jours, elle n'était pas sortie une seule fois de sa chambre. Et à ma connaissance, à part James ou Victoria, personne n'avait pu l'approcher. Ok, Aro avait peur qu'elle ne se fasse du mal mais je ne pensais pas que la garder enfermée et isolée allait l'aider à se sentir mieux. _

_Bien décidée à forcer un peu le destin, je décidais d'aller la voir dans sa chambre, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, sans vraiment réaliser que j'enfreignais les ordres d'Aro. Quand j'arrivais dans le couloir des chambres des résidents, la porte d'Alice était ouverte. Le personnel d'entretien était en train de nettoyer sa chambre, et James était adossé à coté de la porte, les bras croisés. Il donnait l'impression de monter la garde. Franchement aucun autre résident n'avait fait l'objet de telles mesures avant. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour l'état d'Alice. Ca devait être très grave. _

_Prenant conscience que je n'allais pas pouvoir l'approcher avec James dans le coin, je décidais de quand même passer devant sa porte, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil sur elle._

_**- Salut Belli Bella ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu sais que je suis toujours disposé à te rendre service ma belle.**__ James avait essayé de prendre une voix suave en prononçant ses mots mais très franchement dans sa bouche ça sonnait presque comme une agression. En plus, au lieu de me regarder bien en face, il avait le regard rivé sur ma poitrine. Quel Con ! Ce type me dégoutait. _

_**- Euh, non ça ira merci. Je ne fais que passer.**__ Ne jamais répondre à James, tel était mon crédo. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas envie de le remettre à sa place mais j'avais remarqué que plus vous lui répondiez et plus ça l'excitait et plus il en rajoutait. Alors avec lui je faisais profil bas, même si quelque part ça me rongeait._

_Tout en continuant ma route, je tentais quand même un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre et ce que j'y vis me frappa de stupeur. Il y avait une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le lit, qui n'avait pas encore été changé. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir le visage d'Alice, autrefois si enjoué et plein de vie, et aujourd'hui marqué de cernes profondes et comme éteint. Elle semblait en pleine confusion et je pouvais dire sans me tromper qu'il ne restait rien de la jeune femme dont les journaux parlaient si souvent. Mon cœur se serra et je me fis la promesse d'essayer de l'aider, quoi qu'il m'en coute._

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?**__ La voix de James me sortit de mes pensées. Je le regardais mais ne répondis pas et je continuais mon chemin._

_(Fin du flashback)_

**- Et comme par hasard, il était déjà dans le coin celui-là.** La voix hargneuse de Jacob me sortit de mes souvenirs. Il avait les poings serrés.

**- Jacob qu'est-ce que…**

**- Excuse-moi, je t'ai coupé. Continue et je t'explique après.** Je lui fis un signe d'approbation et je replongeais dans mes souvenirs.

_Flashback _

_(5 juin 2009)_

_Ce jour là, c'était peinture. Riley était un peu agité ces derniers temps et cette activité avait tendance à le détendre, alors j'avais organisé cet atelier spécialement pour lui. Bree avait un peu plus de mal mais essayer d'extérioriser ce qui la tourmentait sur une toile ne pouvait qu'être bon pour elle. _

_Alice était là, dans la pièce, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Aro lui avait autorisé dix minutes de sortie quotidienne. Enfin quand je dis sortie, c'est un bien grand mot. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller dehors, alors que j'étais certaine qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et elle devait toujours être en présence d'un infirmier. C'était Ben qui l'accompagnait, mais c'était simplement parce que James était de repos. J'étais tout de même contente que les choses progressent. Mais elle avait l'air tellement fragile. Le regard totalement perdu, c'était à peine si elle bougeait un cil. Heureusement que je voyais sa poitrine se soulever sinon j'aurais pu croire qu'elle était sans vie dans le fauteuil où elle était assise._

_Fin du flashback._

**- Tu savais que Gerandy a menacé de démissionner si Aro ne la laissait pas sortir ? **

Mr Gerandy était le psychologue de l'institut. Il n'était pas là pour soigner les résidents mais pour les aider à accepter leur maladie. C'était un homme très gentil, et très concerné par le bien-être de ses patients.

**- Quoi ? **J'étais stupéfaite de cette information.** Comment tu sais ça toi ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler.**

**- J'ai un peu fouiné et c'est Madame Cope qui me l'a raconté. En étant au secrétariat elle entend beaucoup de choses.**

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à cette information. C'est vrai que la secrétaire de l'institut avait toujours des potins de premières mains mais elle avait parfois tendance à extrapoler un peu. Mais au moins ça avait le mérite d'expliquer pourquoi Aro avait accepté si soudainement de laisser sortir Alice. Les choses commençaient à m'inquiéter de plus en plus.

J'entendis l'eau bouillir sur la cuisinière et je me levais pour jeter les pâtes dans la casserole.

**- Tu es sûr de ça ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois que Madame Cope en rajoute. Je te rappelle qu'elle a annoncé notre mariage il y a quatre ans.**

Jacob pouffa à ce souvenir. Hormis le fait que nous avions du recevoir les félicitations de toute la population de Forks, nous avions également du faire face à mon père qui était comment dire… passablement furieux d'apprendre que sa fille allait se marier non pas de sa bouche mais de celle de Madame Newton. Nous avions mit des mois à faire taire cette rumeur et j'étais persuadée que certaines personnes pensaient que nous avions divorcé Jacob et moi depuis, puisque nous ne vivions pas sous le même toit.

**- Oui bon d'accord, elle extrapole parfois. **Jacob bougonnait.** Mais là, je pense qu'elle a raison. Tu as vu la tête que fait Gerandy ces dernières semaines ?**

Je lui fis un signe de tête en me rasseyant sur ma chaise et il but une longue gorgée de bière avant de me lancer un regard entendu. Il avait raison, Gerandy avait un comportement assez bizarre en ce moment, et il semblait extrêmement nerveux. Ca n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

**- Gerandy sait quelque chose j'en suis certain. Mais il refuse d'en parler. J'ai bien essayé mais maintenant il m'évite comme la peste. **

Jacob frappa du poing sur la table, les bouteilles tremblèrent sous la force du coup. Toute cette histoire avait l'air de le ronger de l'intérieur. Je me levais jusqu'au placard de la cuisine et lui fit passer en silence assiettes et couverts.

Il m'aida à mettre la table toujours sans un mot et après avoir égoutté les pâtes, je les disposais dans un plat avec leur sauce.

**- Tu veux une autre bière ?** Je connaissais déjà la réponse et j'étais déjà près du réfrigérateur pour en sortir une.

**- Oui, je crois que j'en ai besoin ce soir.**

**- Comme si tu avais besoin d'une excuse pour une bière.** Je lui frappais l'épaule en passant à coté de lui.

**- Oui mais là je crois que c'est très mauvais cette histoire, Bella.** Jacob me fixait droit dans les yeux, très sérieux. **Allez viens, on mange et tu continue à me raconter. Après, ça sera mon tour.**

**- Tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pattes ! Rien ne peut te couper l'appétit.** Je disais ça pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était franchement alourdit mais ni lui ni moi n'étions dupe de ma tentative de diversion. Alors dès qu'il commença à dévorer ses pâtes, je replongeais dans ces dernières semaines.

_Flashback_

_(9 juin 2009)_

_Alice était toujours assise dans le même fauteuil pour ses dix minutes de sortie quotidienne. Elle avait l'air de plus en plus pâle, malade, autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis la première fois où je l'avais vu. Et Angela m'avait dit que Victoria envisageait de la nourrir par intraveineuse puisqu'elle ne s'alimentait presque plus._

_(12 juin 2009)_

_L'état d'Alice m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que son état s'améliore mais là elle dépérissait de jour en jour. Nous étions censés la soulager de son mal et pas la plonger dans un état encore pire qu'à son arrivée._

_(17 juin 2009)_

_James était de garde auprès d'Alice aujourd'hui pendant sa sortie qui avait été portée à trente minutes depuis hier. O Joie ! James et moi dans la même pièce pendant une demi-heure. Si je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi concernée par l'état de notre patiente, je pense que j'aurais pu râler. _

_Au bout de dix minutes, Ben passa la tête par la porte en appelant James._

_**- Bouge-toi, on a un problème avec Monsieur Potter. Il est en pleine crise, il faut que tu viennes m'aider à le maitriser.**_

_James, sans doute trop content d'en découdre avec un patient, se leva d'un bond, me disant de garder un œil sur Alice._

_**- De toutes façons c'est un légume, elle ne devrait pas t'emmerder.**__ Voilà ce qu'il prit la peine d'ajouter avant de sortir._

_Enfoiré ! _

_Les autres résidents du groupe étaient calmes, très concentrés sur leurs pots en terre cuites que je leur avais demandé de décorer. Alors il fallait que j'en profite pour parler à Alice, une occasion comme celle-là n'allait probablement pas se représenter de si tôt. _

_**- Hé ! Comment vas-tu ? Je sais que l'on n'a pas encore été présentée mais je m'appelle Bella.**_

_J'essayais une approche douce me mettant à genoux devant son fauteuil pour être à sa hauteur et posant une main sur son avant bras. _

_- __**Tu sais je te connais un peu, j'aime beaucoup les vêtements que tu créais**__. J'espérais qu'en lui parlant de quelque chose qu'elle aimait, elle allait réagir. _

_- __**Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, il y a quelques mois j'ai craqué pour l'un de tes ensembles et je peux te dire que tu es extrêmement talentueuse. Alors quand tu iras un peu mieux tu pourras venir ici, et je m'arrangerais pour te trouver tout le matériel dont tu as besoin pour que tu puisses te remettre à dessiner des créations. Et pourquoi pas même les coudre. **_

_J'avais lu une interview d'elle qui disait que le stylisme et la couture étaient toute sa vie. Alors j'essayais de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle s'accroche qu'elle aurait encore la possibilité de faire tout ce qu'elle aimait._

_**- On est tous là pour t'aider alors quand tu te sentiras prête à sortir de ta coquille, sache que nous serons là. Je me doute que tu dois te sentir désorientée mais tu n'es pas toute seule.**_

_Et là, sans que je m'y attende, elle agrippa ma main, toujours posée sur son bras. _

_**- Aidez-moi.**__ Sa voix n'était même pas un murmure, à peine un souffle mais j'étais certaine d'avoir bien entendu sa supplique. Je la regardais interdite, surprise que mon discours ait eu un quelconque effet sur elle. Une toute petite lueur traversa son regard et elle semblait se concentrer pour pouvoir dire autre chose. Malheureusement, James arriva._

_**- Tu fais quoi là, Isabella ?**__ Tiens ça n'était plus Belli Bella maintenant ? __**Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir lui faire la conversation ? Laisse tomber, elle a le cerveau en compote. **__Il enleva la main d'Alice de la mienne, rageur._

_**- Elle a parlé !**_

_**- Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? De la pluie et du beau temps peut être ? Elle ne sait même pas où elle est, elle ne sait même pas comment elle s'appelle. Alors laisse tomber je te dis.**_

_James, comme à son habitude, était railleur et méchant mais je pouvais quand même déceler de la panique sur son visage. Comme s'il était terrifié de ce qu'Alice avait pu dire. Une sorte d'instinct me disait de ne pas répéter les paroles d'Alice. Que c'était mieux que James ne sache pas._

_**- Elle est capable de parler ! Arrête de la traiter comme ça.**__ J'insistais quand même mais en tenant ma langue au sujet de l'appel à l'aide d'Alice. _

_**- Elle délire, ça lui arrive parfois juste avant une de ses crises.**__ J__**e la ramène dans sa chambre.**__ Il lui saisit le bras et la souleva pour l'entrainer dans le couloir. __**Allez poupée, on va passer voir Victoria pour ton calmant et ensuite tu vas aller faire ce que tu fais de mieux : végéter.**_

_Pendant toute notre conversation, Alice s'était éteinte, comme si son moment de lucidité n'avait pas eu lieu et comme si elle n'était pas __là__ dans la même pièce que nous. _

_**- James attend !**__ Elle a encore droit à dix minutes de sortie ! Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre. _

_Après cette scène j'étais plus que décidée à reparler le plus tôt possible à Alice mais malheureusement elle se retrouva encore une fois confinée dans sa chambre. Et seul le personnel autorisé pouvait aller la voir. _

_(Fin du flashback)_

Rien que de penser à cette scène j'en avais encore des frissons.

**- C'était quel jour ça ?** me demanda Jacob.

- **Mercredi. Pourquoi ? **Je décidais d'essayer de manger un peu, même si je n'avais plus très faim. Je piquais une pâte avec ma fourchette.

**- Et bien, tu sais qu'avant de quitter mon poste, j'aime bien faire le tour, histoire de voir si tout va bien ****?**J'acquiesçais. Cette petite habitude de Jacob était connue de tous à l'institut, du personnel comme des patients. **Et mercredi soir justement, en arrivant devant la chambre d'Alice j'ai entendu du bruit, des éclats de voix plutôt. Alors je me suis approché. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qui se passait. **

**- James ?** J'avais peur de ce qu'une réponse affirmative de la part de Jacob aller impliquer. Il me fit un signe de la tête.

**- Oui, James. Il était en train de hurler après Alice, il la secouait en lui serrant les bras très fort. Elle, elle hurlait et se débattait. Une vraie petite lionne. Elle a griffé James au cou. C'est pour ça qu'il porte des cols roulés depuis, alors qu'il fait plutôt chaud en ce moment. **

Je regardais Jacob, les yeux exorbités, je ne pouvais pas le croire. James était parfois brusque mais de là à être réellement violent avec une patiente. Et pourtant c'était Jacob qui me racontait ça, mon meilleur ami, celui en qui j'avais toute confiance. Je ne pouvais que le croire.

Et puis une idée horrible traversa mon esprit, c'était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas poussé Alice à me parler, James ne s'en serait pas prit à elle. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Larmes de culpabilité, larmes de colère contre moi et contre James, larmes de tristesse pour cette pauvre Alice, qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'affronter ce genre de choses en ce moment, alors qu'elle était déjà si faible.

**- Bella, ça n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'y es pour rien !** Jacob me connaissait si bien. Il savait que je culpabilisais déjà. **C'est James le responsable, pas toi ! **

Je lui fis un signe pour approuver et le remercier. J'avais encore la gorge trop serrée pour prononcer un mot.

**- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Quand j'ai vu cette scène, je me suis interposé et j'ai sorti James de la chambre, euh… un peu violemment.** Jacob eut un sourire à ce souvenir. Il avait du y mettre toute sa rage le connaissant.

**- Je suis retourné voir Alice et elle pleurait. **

**- Elle pleurait ? Je croyais qu'elle était à la limite de la catatonie.** Même si je commençais à avoir de sérieux doutes là-dessus.

**- Je crois que c'est ce que l'on essaie de nous faire croire Bella. Mais honnêtement, même si ce n'était que deux mots, elle t'a parlé, elle s'est défendue contre James quand il l'a agressé, et après elle pleurait. Je ne suis peut-être pas médecin mais j'en ai rencontré des patients catatoniques, et ce ne sont pas des réactions typiques.**

Jacob avait raison, et j'approfondis sa réflexion.

**- En plus Aro dit qu'elle est suicidaire, mais elle m'a demandé de l'aide, et elle s'est battu contre James quand elle s'est sentie en danger. Tu as déjà vu des suicidaires avoir l'instinct de survie toi ?**

Jacob me fit non de la tête, avant d'enchainer.

**- Mais ce n'est pas terminé. J'ai consolé Alice et au bout de cinq minutes Victoria est arrivée, comme par enchantement, pour lui faire une piqure, et cinq minutes après,** il leva ses grandes mains en l'air, **pfiou plus d'Alice. Elle dormait.**

**- Et Victoria, elle t'a dit quoi ?**

**- Que James l'avait appelé parce qu'Alice faisait une crise. Mais tu sais bien que notre Docteur bien aimé et toujours du coté de James. Alors je n'ai pas essayé de lui parler et je suis directement monté voir Aro. **

**- Et ? **J'avaispeur de ce que Jacob allait me dire.

**- Et rien. Alice a fait une crise, James a utilisé la force nécessaire pour la maitriser. Point barre. Ca n'ira pas plus loin.**

Je poussais un profond soupir. C'était toujours la même chose, James, Victoria et Aro d'un coté, et nous autres de l'autre. Et maintenant il y avait cette pauvre Alice au milieu.

**- Et ta dispute avec lui cet après-midi ?**

**- Je l'ai vu aller donner son traitement à Alice. Alors je l'ai suivi histoire d'être certain que tout se passe normalement. Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il lui donnait, j'étais certain qu'il faisait une erreur. Mais non, les prescriptions sont faites par Victoria et Aro.**

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre.

**- Je crois qu'ils la droguent pour qu'elle ne reprenne pas ses esprits, Bella. Je me demande même s'ils ne veulent pas qu'elle perde définitivement la tête.**

**- Jacob…**

**- Non, Bella je n'exagère pas ! Je t'assure elle a droit à des doses massives de tranquillisants et des psychotropes aussi. Pour quoi des psychotropes dans un cas comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne peut pas l'approcher ? **

Je ne dis rien parce que même si nous n'avions pas de preuve, trop de choses s'étaient passées pour que ce ne soit pas une possibilité. Je poussais un profond soupir.

**- Tu crois que je devrais en parler à Charlie ?**

**- Je n'osais pas te le demander.**

**- Toi ? Ne pas oser me demander quelque chose ? Ca date de quand ça ?**

Au lieu de me répondre, il rit avant de reprendre un part de pasta. De mon coté j'avais l'appétit coupé et je ne pourrais rien avalé de plus ce soir. Effectivement, je crois que j'allais devoir en parler à Charlie. Mais l'idée qu'Aro puisse tremper dans quelque chose d'aussi sale me fit froid dans le dos. Il était le directeur de l'institut et des familles lui confiaient leur enfant pour qu'il s'en occupe. Il se devait d'être digne de confiance. Et c'est en pensant à ça que les choses s'additionnaient dans mon esprit.

**- Jacob ? **dis-je d'une voix blanche**.**

**- Mouais. **Il avait la bouche pleine**.**

**- Tu sais qui gère la fortune d'Alice ?** Il me fit non de la tête**. Et bien je vais te le dire : les frères d'Aro.**

Jacob manqua de s'étouffer.

**- Il faut que l'on parle à Charlie. Et vite !**

Ce soir là, pendant le dessert nous étions tombés d'accord, Jacob et moi, pour aller voir mon père dès le lendemain. J'avais de toute façon prévu de passer chez Charlie, pour lui déposer quelques courses et déjeuner avec lui. Jacob s'était tout naturellement invité, rien d'inhabituel à cela, il nous arrivait parfois de manger tous les trois ensemble. De la même manière, j'étais quelque fois capable de m'incruster chez Billy, le père de Jacob, les jours où je n'avais pas envie d'être seule.

Ce samedi matin là, après avoir fait un peu de rangement chez moi, je partis pour le supermarché afin d'acheter de quoi réapprovisionner les placards et le réfrigérateur de Charlie. En arrivant chez lui, il n'y avait personne. Alors j'utilisais la clé que j'avais pour entrer. Je trouvais un mot sur la table, me disant qu'il avait une petite chose à régler au poste de police et qu'il ne tarderait pas trop.

Je poussais un profond soupir en déballant les courses. Charlie et son boulot, toute une histoire. Remarquez, j'étais bien la digne fille de mon père pour ça. Nous avions tendance à nous réfugier dans le travail pour oublier les manques de nos vies. Mon père avait commencé à agir comme ça, lorsque ma mère l'avait quitté, en m'emmenant avec elle, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Je pense qu'à cette époque, le métier de Charlie lui avait servi de palliatif face à l'échec de son mariage et de sa vie de famille.

Les choses s'étaient quelques peu améliorées lorsque j'étais revenue vivre chez lui à la fin de mes études secondaires. Il passait un peu moins de temps au commissariat et s'assurait toujours de rentrer à une heure décente pour dîner avec moi le soir. Et puis il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes au moment de mon départ pour l'université. Mais à cette époque là, je n'avais pas réellement compris à quel point je lui manquais. Je ne l'avais réalisé qu'à la fin de mon cursus quand il m'avait appelé à Seattle, peut être un mois avant l'obtention de mon diplôme, pour me dire qu'il m'avait trouvé un travail à Forks. Un institut psychiatrique était sur le point d'ouvrir ses portes et la direction recrutait du personnel. Charlie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser et d'appuyer, en tant que chef de police de la ville, ma candidature auprès d'Aro Volturi.

A cette époque, je n'avais même pas envisagé de retourner vivre dans ma ville natale. Je rêvais de soleil, de chaleur et de dépaysement. Mais j'avais besoin d'argent et la perspective d'avoir un emploi, juste après avoir terminé mes études, était rassurante. Et c'était comme ça, que j'étais rentrée au bercail pour le plus grand bonheur de Charlie. Bonheur qui avait été atténué quelques mois plus tard lorsque je lui avais annoncé mon intention de m'installer seule. J'avais besoin d'avoir un chez moi.

Non pas que mon père soit envahissant mais j'avais besoin de faire ma vie. J'avais déjà renoncé à partir loin et ma vie sentimentale était un désert, alors je n'allais pas en plus vivre chez mon père éternellement. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose et louer une maison qui serait mon chez moi m'avait semblé une bonne idée. Et cela l'avait été.

Depuis je voyais Charlie deux ou trois fois par semaine, souvent pour dîner, ce qui me permettait de m'assurer qu'il mange autre chose que des pizzas et des plats surgelés. J'essayais également de passer au moins une fois par semaine chez lui, histoire de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison.

Ce matin là, je commençais par mettre au four un pain de viande que j'allais accompagner de petits légumes et je partis dans la buanderie pour lancer une machine. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

**- Bella,** appela-t-il.

**- Je suis là Papa. Je suis entrain de faire une lessive. **Je l'entendis soupirer du couloir, ce qui me fit sourire parce que je savais déjà ce qui allait suivre.

**- Bella, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.** Il arriva et me déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue. **Je peux me débrouiller tout seul tu sais.**

**- Je sais, mais ça ne me dérange pas. **

Inutile de le contredire, je n'étais pas d'humeur vu la discussion qui nous attendait plus tard, et cela ne nous mènerait qu'à notre éternelle débat stérile sur ses capacités à faire le ménage. Il resterait sur ses positions et moi sur les miennes. Mais quoiqu'il en dise, couleurs et blancs ne se mélangeaient pas dans une machine à laver. Il avait beau avoir une collection de maillots de corps déteint en rose, il jurait qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Il partit vaquer à ses occupations et moi je continuais les miennes, tout en l'informant que Jacob allait arriver. Il en était ravit. Il adorait mon meilleur ami.

Vers midi, Jacob arriva mais contrairement à son habitude, il avait le visage fermé, les mâchoires serrées et il semblait stressé. Charlie, totalement absorbé par le journal sportif qu'il était en train de regarder à la télévision, ne remarqua rien.

Cette histoire avec Alice semblait vraiment rendre malade Jacob. A moins qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose depuis la veille. Je l'interrogeais du regard quand il entra dans la cuisine à ma suite.

**- Je suis passé à l'institut ce matin**, murmura-t-il. **Juste histoire de m'assurer que tout allait bien. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Aro et Victoria. Il faut que l'on parle à ton père au plus vite. Aro reprochait à Victoria l'éclair de lucidité qu'a eu Alice l'autre jour. Il l'a accusé de ne pas lui avoir donné suffisamment de calmant. **

Je le regardais pendant de longues secondes, interdite, refusant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela signifiait ni plus ni moins que nous avions raison. Mon Dieu mais que se passait-il ? Je décidais de garder mon calme, de ne pas paniquer et surtout de ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences de tout ça. Je fis un signe de tête à Jacob pour lui signifier que j'avais compris et appelais mon père.

**- Papa, à table. **Juste après avoir appelé Charlie, je l'entendis bougonner parce que son émission n'était pas terminée mais il se leva pour nous rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant les mines sérieuses que nous affichions Jacob et moi.

**- Ca ne va pas les enfants ?** Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à sa place. Jacob et moi avons fait de même avant que mon ami ne commence.

**- Charlie, nous avons quelque chose à te dire.** Jacob était hésitant et il jouait avec sa serviette de table. Il me lança un regard pour que je l'aide.

**- Nous avons un truc à te dire mais tu vas devoir nous écouter jusqu'au bout sans nous interrompre. **

C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à lui dire. Comment avoir cette conversation sans passer pour des paranoïaques ? En plus révéler à Charlie ce que nous soupçonnions allait rendre les choses officielles en quelques sortes. Après tout, mon père était un représentant de l'ordre et il avait certains pouvoirs.

Charlie nous regarda tour à tour, semblant se poser des questions, sans acquiescer à ma requête de ne pas nous interrompre. Puis son visage se durcit, ses yeux se posèrent sur Jacob, une expression de colère s'afficha sur son visage et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent puis se refermèrent comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. J'étais bien incapable de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais que Jacob était tout aussi surpris que moi. Alors je commençais à ouvrir la bouche pour enchainer, mon père me coupa d'un geste brusque de la main. Il n'avait toujours pas quitté Jacob du regard.

**- Tu es enceinte, c'est ça ?**

**- Quoi ?** Jacob et moi avions eu la même réaction et au même moment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

**- Tu es enceinte.** Affirma cette fois mon père, visiblement… en fait je ne sais pas quelle expression il affichait à ce moment là.

**- Non, bien sûr que non.** Je prenais le ton le plus convaincant dont j'étais capable alors que Jacob éclatait de rire, toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé semblant l'abandonner.

**- Tu n'es pas enceinte ?**

Mais il allait arrêter avec ça ? D'où sortait-il cette idée ? Je n'avais personne dans ma vie, pas de petit-ami régulier, pas de relation de passage et pas même un rapport sexuel à revendiquer depuis… depuis tellement longtemps que j'étais bien incapable de me le remémorer sans faire un effort de concentration.

**- Mais où es-tu aller chercher ça ****?**

Cette question sembla le détendre. Il finit par lâcher du regard Jacob, qui continuait à hoqueter de rire, merci pour le soutien, pour enfin me regarder. Soudain il avait l'air un peu honteux de ses déductions hâtives et sans fondement. Enfin ! Il hésita une petite seconde, en triturant sa serviette cette fois, tout comme Jacob l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant.

**- Et bien Mme Cope…** commença-t-il. Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération. Si même mon propre père ne croyait pas à nos démentis, nous ne nous en sortirions jamais.

**- Papa ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise. Il n'y a rien entre Jacob et moi ! Nous sommes juste amis ! N'est-ce pas Jacob ?**

Mais Jacob était bien incapable de me répondre, il essayait tant bien que mal de s'arrêter de rire mais rien n'y faisait. Les nerfs sans doute. Face au comportement de mon ami, mon père finit par se renfrogner. Pour couper court à toutes dérives je décidais de réorienter la discussion.

**- Papa, Jacob et moi avons des choses à te dire et à t'expliquer. Il nous semble que c'est grave alors s'il te plait ne nous interrompt pas avec ces inepties.**

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques choses mais je l'arrêtais tout de suite.

**- Stop ! Tais-toi et écoutes ! Et je ne veux plus rien entendre au sujet des divagations de Mme Cope. C'est bien compris ? **

Il inclina la tête, sans rien dire de plus, peut être un peu curieux d'entendre ce que nous avions à lui dire. Après tout je n'avais pas l'habitude d'employer ce ton avec lui. A coté de moi, Jacob retrouva son sérieux et il commença à raconter alors que je me levais pour nous servir le repas.

Tout en mangeant Charlie écouta nos doutes, nos suspicions, tout ce qui nous passait par la tête et qui pouvais étayer notre histoire. Cela prit presque une heure.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Charlie ?** demanda Jacob un fois notre récit terminé.

Mon père poussa un profond soupir en se relevant pour regarder par la fenêtre. C'était un signe de réflexion intense chez lui. Jacob et moi gardions le silence en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

**- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me dites les enfants ?**

- **Oui**. Avons-nous répondu de concert tous les deux.

**- Aro est très puissant dans ce comté, l'institut fait travailler beaucoup de gens ici, s'attaquer à lui ne va pas être sans conséquence.**

**- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? **Jacob démarra au quart de tour. Il était en colère, tout comme moi. Mais mon père détacha son regard de la fenêtre pour nous faire face et nous arrêta.

**- Ce que je dis c'est que ça va être difficile de réunir des preuves, pas que je ne vais pas essayer. Je n'ai jamais reculé devant les problèmes et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui.**

Son expression était déterminée. Je me surpris à ressentir une bouffée d'amour pour mon père. J'étais venue lui demander de l'aide, il m'avait écouté, et sans plus de preuves que nos allégations, il allait nous aider. C'était mon père ! Et je l'aimais.

**- Ecoutez moi bien les enfants, je ne veux pas que vous tentiez quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi d'accord ?** Nous avons acquiescé. **Je vais faire ma petite enquête et en attendant vous allez faire comme si de rien n'était. N'essayez même pas d'en apprendre plus sur cette Alice. Ne posez pas de question, rien.**

**- Mais on pourrait t'aider… **tenta Jacob.

**- Non, Jacob ! Si vous avez raison tous les deux, ça pourrait être dangereux. **

Ensuite Charlie nous fit promettre encore et encore, de nous comporter normalement à l'institut, de ne pas poser de questions, de ne pas chercher les ennuis et de le laisser travailler. Même si ça ne résolvait rien aux problèmes d'Alice, je me sentais soulagée, un peu comme si une machine était en marche.

Je savais pertinemment que Jacob ne tiendrait pas ses promesses et qu'il veillerait autant que possible sur elle et j'avais bien l'intention de faire de même, pendant les courts instants où je pouvais l'apercevoir. Charlie ne nous expliqua pas la manière dont il allait procéder mais il nous dit tout de même qu'il allait parler à Gerandy le plus tôt possible.

Après le déjeuner, Jacob et moi sommes rentrés chez nous et en partant, mon père me retint sur le pas de la porte.

**- Tu fais attention Bella.**

**- Promis, papa. **Il soupira.

**- Je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas préféré que tu sois enceinte finalement. **Il avait un sourire contrit sur le visage.

**- Non, je ne crois pas, tu es bien trop jeune pour être grand-père. Papa ? Tu nous tiens au courant ?**

**- Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. **

Je lui fis une bise sur la joue avant de monter dans ma voiture. Rien n'était réglé mais je savais que nous allions faire notre possible pour aider Alice.

* * *

Et voilà, pour le chapitre… est-ce que vous y voyez plus clair maintenant ? Oui ? Non ? N'oubliez pas de nous le faire savoir. Et si vous avez des questions également, nous y répondront avec plaisir. Vous savez comment procéder n'est-ce pas ? Une petite review et nous arrivons !

A bientôt

Lilou & Sab


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ou Bonsoir tout le monde. C'est Sab aujourd'hui ! Lilou et moi tenions à vous dire merci pour vos reviews, ça nous a fait très plaisir.

Il y a eu pas mal de questions concernant Edward et …. Allez on est pas si méchante que ça donc ce qui se trouve plus bas devrait répondre à quelques questions que beaucoup se posent.

Rendez-vous plus bas.

**Réponses aux anonymes**

**tycas 12 :** merci pour tes reviews. On pense que la suite devra t'aider à comprendre quelques questions que tu te posais. A bientôt

**jackye :** merci pour ta review. Tu as beaucoup de questions et tu trouveras quelques réponses ci-dessous. A bientôt

**xenia :** merci pour ta review. Et ben tes vœux sont réalisés car tu trouveras en vas quelques réponses. A bientôt

**Sophie :** merci pour ta review. On espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt

**Flo :** Merci pour ta review et nous sommes très contente que ça te  
plaise. On espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite.

**Emeline :** Et voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review

En espérant n'avoir oublié personne voici le chapitre tant attendu, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

**POV Edward**

**30 juin 2009**

**- Vous rentrez de vacances ? **Le chauffeur de taxi me jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur.

**- Pardon ? **Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas vraiment entendu ce qu'il me demandait. Ou plutôt je n'avais pas compris. Des vacances ? C'était une chose tellement éloignée de ce que je venais de vivre. Devant mon incrédulité, l'homme se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

**- Et bien, vous êtes bronzé, vous sortez de l'aéroport et vous avez des bagages… alors je suppose que vous revenez de vacances. **Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. **Bien que vous ayez l'air fatigué, un vol long courrier sans doute ?**

**- Non, c'était un voyage professionnel. **Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'étendre sur le sujet mais je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Comme tout bon chauffeur de taxis, il allait sûrement vouloir combler le silence du trajet. A croire que ça faisait parti de la note, en plus du transport, et sincèrement je n'étais pas très enthousiaste de déballer ma vie à un parfait inconnu, ni même à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Avec moi, ils pourraient mettre de coté leurs consciences professionnelles.

**- Oh, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Parce que ça doit être sympa un métier qui vous permet de partir au soleil.**

Ce chauffeur n'avait vraiment pas l'air méchant mais il était définitivement trop curieux et il manquait vraiment d'intuition. Rien qu'à mon apparence, il aurait du deviner que j'étais lessivé.

**- Je suis journaliste. J'étais en reportage.**

**- Journaliste ? Pour quelle chaine de télévision ?**

Cette question me fit sourire. C'était toujours la même chose. Dès que vous parliez journalisme les gens pensaient télévision.

**- Je suis dans la presse écrite. Je travaille pour une agence indépendante. **

Je l'observais par l'intermédiaire de son rétroviseur, et comme je l'avais prévu, je vis une petite moue de déception sur son visage. Les réactions étaient toujours les mêmes. Si seulement les gens pouvaient arriver à comprendre que pour nous les reporters, la presse écrite nous offrait beaucoup plus de possibilités que la télévision. Bien sûr j'avais déjà travaillé pour l'audiovisuel avec Jasper mais nous avions tourné des reportages de fond pour des chaines documentaires. Le format des journaux télévisés ne nous intéressait pas. Comment présenter une situation en trois minutes ? Alors qu'il y avait tant à dire sur bons nombres d'événements.

**- Vos articles ont déjà été publiés dans de grands journaux comme le New York Times ou le Herald Tribune ?**

J'acquiesçais en lui faisant un petit sourire.

**- C'est arrivé, oui. **

C'était définitivement toujours la même chose. L'attrait du star system, c'est comme ça que Jasper appelait ce phénomène. Si vous n'étiez pas en relation avec de grands quotidiens, vous ne valiez rien aux yeux de tout le monde.

**- Et vous travaillez sur quoi ?**

Mon chauffeur avait maintenant une pointe d'excitation dans la voix, un peu comme si j'étais sur le point de lui révéler des informations top secrètes sur je ne sais quelle affaire… En fait si, je savais ce qu'il attendait, un petit scoop aux accents de politico-sexuels. Un homme politique, à défaut un homme riche, marié de préférence, et une blonde plantureuse, voilà ce qui branchait les gens, si vous arriviez à y ajouter un soupçon de trahison ou une petite affaire financière, votre fortune était faite.

**- J'étais sur une série de reportages en Afrique.**

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation, je n'étais pas d'humeur à expliquer ce que j'étais allé faire là-bas. Je ne voulais pas me replonger dans tout ça maintenant. J'allais devoir le faire et vite, puisque mes articles devaient être sur le bureau de Jasper avant la fin de la semaine mais pas aujourd'hui, pas ce soir. Alors pour couper court à toute conversation, je tournais la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre pour lui signifier que la discussion était terminée. Et comme tout bon chauffeur de taxi, il comprit le message.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions garés en bas de mon immeuble. Je réglais ma course et au moment où mon chauffeur sortait mon sac du coffre de la voiture, il me demanda,

**- Dites Monsieur, je peux vous demander votre nom ? **Il semblait gêné. **Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais comme ça peut-être qu'à l'occasion, je pourrais lire un de vos articles. **Il me fit un sourire que je lui retournais bien volontiers, il n'était vraiment pas méchant.

**- Edward Cullen. Et mes prochains articles seront publiés dans le Washington Post en fin de semaine prochaine.**

Il émit un petit sifflement admiratif entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais à propos de l'attrait du star system déjà ?

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête en guise de salutation et je m'engouffrais dans le hall de mon immeuble. Enfin chez moi !

Je cherchais dans la pochette de mon sac de voyage les clés de mon appartement. Une fois entré, tout ce que je réussis à faire c'était de poser mes bagages dans un coin et de m'affaler sur le canapé.

J'étais fatigué, épuisé, crevé, vanné. Normal, me direz-vous après un voyage de plus de 48 heures. Pour rentrer du Darfour, j'avais dû faire plus de 400 km en 4x4 de piste pour rejoindre Khartoum, la capital du Soudan, et ensuite prendre une petit coucou qui volait par je ne sais quel miracle en direction du Caire. Et après 5 heures d'attente en Egypte et 14 heures de vol, j'avais enfin atterri au pays. Bien sur j'avais raté ma correspondance pour Seattle et c'est avec plus de trois heures de retard que j'avais enfin pu arriver à Seattac.

Alors certes, j'étais épuisé par le périple, mais ce n'était pas que ça. Les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes. Plus que ce que je ne l'aurais imaginé avant de partir.

La situation au Darfour ne s'était vraiment pas améliorée depuis mon précédent séjour là-bas. Le nombre de camps de réfugiés avait encore augmenté et la situation sanitaire à l'intérieur de ces derniers était catastrophique. Le manque de médicaments et de matériels désespérait les médecins sur place. Quant à la situation politique n'en parlons même pas. Les milices armées faisaient toujours rage à travers les provinces du pays et le nombre de victimes innocentes étaient en constante augmentation. Et c'était sans compter les actes de barbarie pure…

Je crois que ce voyage était celui de trop pour moi. J'avais définitivement besoin de faire une pause, de me ressourcer. Cette fois j'en avais trop vu, et je ne pensais pas être capable d'en encaisser plus. D'un autre coté, je me sentais coupable d'avoir cette réaction, comment faisait tout ces bénévoles là-bas qui se battaient tous les jours dans les organisations humanitaires pour tenter de sauver tous ces gens ? Eux ne craquaient pas, eux continuaient le combat, contrairement à moi. Moi qui ne faisais qu'écrire des articles et prendre des photos. Je n'étais même pas capable de faire quelque chose de constructif pour aider.

Quand j'avais commencé dans le métier, j'avais eu la conviction de pouvoir changer les choses avec mes reportages. Il me semblait à l'époque que relater les faits était une bonne manière non seulement d'informer le public mais également de faire évoluer la société. Après ce que je venais de traverser, je n'en étais plus vraiment convaincu.

Cinq années que je me rendais tous les ans au Darfour, et cela faisait cinq ans que les choses empiraient. Alors certes, après notre premier reportage là-bas, à cette époque Jasper et moi travaillions sur le terrain ensemble, une prise de conscience avait eu lieu. Et l'année suivante l'ONU avait voté des résolutions pour aider le pays. Mais sincèrement, ça ne sauvait pas les gens, ça ne les soignait pas, ça ne les nourrissait pas.

Sur cette pensée je soupirais et passais la main dans mes cheveux. Il fallait que j'appelle Jasper pour lui donner de mes nouvelles. Après une longue minute d'hésitation, je saisis mon téléphone portable et fis défiler les numéros de mon répertoire. A cette heure-ci, il était certainement encore au bureau. J'essayais de penser à autre chose pendant que je composais le numéro sinon rien qu'au son de ma voix, il comprendrait… Je connaissais mon ami par cœur, il devinerait et automatiquement il voudrait savoir…

Après deux sonneries, Charlotte, la secrétaire de Jasper répondit et elle me le passait après les salutations d'usage.

**- Salut Edward ! Bien rentré ?**

La voix de Jasper était joyeuse mais je pouvais dire qu'il y avait également une pointe de soulagement dans son ton. Et je savais pourquoi. Notre dernière conversation remontait à trois jours, la veille de mon départ du Soudan et à ce moment là je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. Quand j'avais passé mon appel, je savais que j'allais l'inquiéter mais je n'avais pas suffisamment réussi à me maitriser pour garder mes états d'âmes pour moi.

**- Oui, long périple mais maintenant je suis de retour.**

J'essayais d'insuffler un peu de joie à ma phrase. Mais ma tentative échoua lamentablement et Jasper s'en rendit compte immédiatement. De toute façon il me connaissait trop bien pour que je puisse le tromper.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne Jasper avait toujours fait parti de ma vie. Et sa sœur jumelle Rosalie également. Mes parents, Carlisle et Esmé étaient amis avec leurs parents. Pour tout dire, ils étaient voisins, bien avant que nous naissions tous les trois. Nous étions allé au même jardin d'enfant, nous avions fréquenté les mêmes écoles, les mêmes clubs de sport et nous passions très souvent nos week-ends ensemble. Nous avions vécu une enfance dorée dans un quartier chic de la banlieue de Seattle. C'est l'année de nos quinze ans que tout avait basculé. Le père de Jasper et Rosalie était parti. Après dix-huit années de mariage et à la consternation générale, il avait quitté femme et enfants pour refaire sa vie avec la copie conforme de Mme Hale, au détail près que la demoiselle avait vingt ans de moins.

Cela avait été un choc pour nous tous. Pour mes amis bien entendu, mais également pour moi. Jasper ne s'en était jamais réellement remis. Et aujourd'hui encore, il ne croyait pas aux relations sérieuses et il ne pensait pas qu'un couple pouvait durer toute une vie. Mais comme disait ma mère, une fois qu'il aurait rencontré sa moitié il changerait d'avis. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ait raison parce que la vie n'avait pas épargné Jasper et il méritait plus que n'importe qui de trouver un peu de réconfort dans cette existence. Il était mon frère même si nous n'avions pas le même sang qui coulait dans nos veines, je le considérais comme tel et il en était de même pour lui.

Rosalie de son coté avait eu la chance de rencontrer très jeune son homme, Emmett, et ils formaient un couple très solide et amoureux. C'était un régal d'être en leur présence tant ils irradiaient de bonheur quand ils étaient ensemble. Enfin certes, ils faisaient plaisir à voir mais c'était parfois un peu gênant également… Emmett et Rosalie avaient tendance à être très démonstratifs quand il s'agissait de leur affection commune.

Quant à moi et bien, cette histoire de divorce m'avait certes secoué mais je croyais toujours en l'amour même si au premier abord je ne donnais pas cette impression.

Mes parents en étaient la preuve vivante. Mariés depuis plus de 30 ans, ils se regardaient encore comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. J'espérais sincèrement qu'un jour, j'aurais la chance de pouvoir vivre cette fusion entre deux âmes comme ils aimaient le dire.

J'avais déjà eu quelques relations assez sérieuses mais depuis quelques années j'avais tendance à enchainer les aventures sans lendemain. J'aimais les femmes, j'aimais séduire, mais aucune de mes rencontres ne me donnait envie de me fixer. Je n'avais pas l'impression que mon comportement en était la cause, c'était plus une question de hasard. Hasard qui n'avait simplement pas mit sur ma route la femme que j'attendais. Je ne savais pas si je la rencontrerais un jour, mais si j'en avais l'occasion alors je ne la laisserais pas filer. Et si ce n'était pas le cas et bien du haut de mes vingt-huit ans je me sentais tout à fait capable de continuer à vivre ma vie de célibataire sans aucun regret. J'avais une vie bien remplie, une famille aimante et des amis merveilleux, alors je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure sur ma capacité à former un couple avec quelqu'un. Il fallait simplement que je rencontre la bonne personne.

Et puis pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas une de mes principales préoccupations. Loin de là. Mon travail accaparait une grande partie de mon temps et j'étais souvent entre deux avions, deux reportages.

Et puis depuis un certain temps maintenant, je me posais beaucoup de questions. Mes retours à la maison étaient de plus en plus difficiles. J'arrivais de moins en moins à laisser derrière moi tout ce que je pouvais voir lors de mes voyages. Les gens, leurs visages, leurs histoires avaient tendance à me hanter de plus en plus. Paradoxalement, plus je me sentais mal, plus je me voyais dans l'obligation de continuer, d'en faire encore plus. Je voulais être le porte-parole de toutes ses victimes innocentes, et même si j'avais le sentiment de ne pas servir à grand-chose, j'avais au moins la satisfaction de faire entendre leurs voix.

Enfin ça c'était ce que je pensais il y a quelques semaines, avant le Darfour, avant mon dernier voyage. Aujourd'hui je n'étais plus certain de vouloir continuer, je ne savais pas si j'en aurais encore la force. Je comprenais aujourd'hui pourquoi Jasper avait décidé d'arrêter le terrain et de s'enterrer dans un bureau. A l'époque je n'avais pas totalement compris sa décision mais aujourd'hui c'était beaucoup plus clair pour moi.

Je ne savais pas si cet état d'esprit allait être permanent pour moi ou si c'était juste un passage, mais une chose était certaine, j'avais besoin d'une pause. D'une longue pause. Une fois mes articles bouclés, j'allais devoir avoir une conversation avec mon ami au sujet de vacances prolongées.

Cette discussion ne m'angoissait pas, loin de là. Je savais que Jasper comprendrait. Il me soutiendrait dans mes choix et mes actions comme il l'avait toujours fait. Nous avions tellement traversé de choses ensemble. Il avait même vécu chez moi avec Rosalie après le décès de sa mère. Mme Hale avait très mal vécu la séparation d'avec son mari, aujourd'hui encore j'avais du mal à le nommer tant son attitude avait été répugnante, et elle avait eu tendance à boire plus que de raison. Un an après le divorce, après une soirée un peu trop arrosée, elle avait pris le volant et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Elle avait raté un virage et avait été tuée sur le coup.

Ce décès avait anéantie Rosalie et Jasper et ils avaient tous les deux rendu responsable leur père de cet accident. A seize ans, ils n'avaient pas voulut aller vivre avec lui et de toute façon la nouvelle femme de leur géniteur, comme l'appelait Rose, ne souhaitait pas vraiment les accueillir chez eux. Alors il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'histoire quand Carlisle et Esmé avaient proposé qu'ils vivent avec nous. Les premiers temps avaient été difficile, leurs travails de deuil étant long et douloureux mais nous avions réussit tous ensemble à trouver un équilibre dans notre nouvelle vie.

La voix inquiète de Jasper à l'autre bout du fil me ramena à l'instant présent.

- **Edward tu es toujours là ? **

- **Euh, oui excuse-moi j'ai été distrait, tu disais ?**

J'essayais de reprendre contenance mais je savais qu'avec Jasper ça ne passerait pas.

**- Tu es sûr que ça va ? **

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- **Oui, oui. T'inquiète pas. Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que j'étais bien rentré. J'ai bien avancé sur la série d'articles et je te dépose les deux premiers demain au bureau.**

**- Tout c'est bien passé là-bas ? Tout le monde va bien ?**

Je m'attendais à cette question. Même si Jasper n'avait pas mis les pieds là-bas depuis trois ans, il restait très attaché aux gens que nous avions rencontré au Darfour. Le seul problème c'est que je n'étais pas prêt à parler de tout ça. J'étais à peine prêt à l'écrire et pourtant il le fallait. Mais une chose était claire, j'allais garder certaines choses pour moi.

**- Oui, oui. Mais bon la situation est loin d'être idéale là-bas. Tu verras tout ça dans les articles.**

Je bottais en touche, je le savais, il le savait, mais il n'insista pas. Jasper était la patience incarnée. Il devait certainement se dire que quand je voudrais parler alors j'irais le voir.

**- Tu veux aller boire un verre ce soir ?**

Comme je l'avais prévu il changea de sujet.

**- Un autre jour si tu veux bien. Je suis vraiment crevé. Le voyage a été long. **

Je ne mentais pas je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil. Et j'espérais que pour une fois il ne me fuirait pas.

**- Ok. Alors à demain.**

**- A demain Jasper.**

Je raccrochais en poussant un profond soupir. Il n'allait pas me lâcher comme ça. Je me levais et allais dans la cuisine. J'avais un peu faim et je savais qu'Esmé était passée remplir mon réfrigérateur en prévision de mon retour. Elle le faisait toujours. Il fallait d'ailleurs que je l'appelle. Mais pas tout de suite, cela attendrait demain. De toute façon mes parents avaient pris l'habitude que je ne les appelle pas immédiatement en rentrant de mes voyages. Avant de leur parler, j'avais toujours, et de plus en plus besoin, d'un temps d'adaptation, d'un retour à la normalité. Je ne voulais pas leur imposer mes états d'âme et surtout je ne souhaitais pas les inquiéter. Comme pour Jasper, j'étais un livre ouvert pour mes parents.

Après avoir mangé un morceau et pris une douche, je décidais d'aller me coucher pour essayer de récupérer un peu tout le sommeil que j'avais en retard. Il n'était que vingt heures mais j'avais vraiment besoin de dormir.

Trois heures plus tard, je ne dormais toujours pas. Je me demandais même pourquoi je m'obstinais à essayer de trouver le sommeil. De toute façon je me doutais bien que j'allais passer une nuit blanche. Ca devenait une habitude chez moi. N'y tenant plus, je décidais de me lever. J'aurais sans doute du accepter la proposition de Jasper et aller boire un verre avec lui ce soir. J'avais cru l'espace d'une seconde que j'allais pouvoir dormir puisque j'étais enfin de retour chez moi. Comme si tout allait s'effacer parce que j'étais de retour. Quelle utopie !

Enervé contre moi-même, je tournais en rond dans mon salon. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant que mes idées noires ne me rattrapent. Je décidais d'aller prendre un verre au bar qui se trouvait au coin de ma rue. J'étais un habitué et Alistair, le patron était quelqu'un que j'appréciais beaucoup.

Un quart d'heure plus tard je rentrais dans le bar. Alistair me salua alors que je m'asseyais au comptoir à ma place habituelle.

**- Alors de retour ?** Il avait son habituel sourire jovial sur les lèvres et cela me fit du bien. Sa question ne comportait aucun sous entendu et je savais qu'il ne me demanderait pas comment s'était passé mon voyage.

**- Comme d'habitude ?** poursuivit-il.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Et je savais qu'il allait me servir un double whisky sec. C'était ce que je consommais habituellement quand je rentrais de reportage. Le reste du temps, c'était une bière. Et Alistair le savait mais il n'avait jamais fait aucune réflexion à ce sujet.

Il déposa un verre devant moi et continua à servir ses autres clients. Quand il aurait un peu de temps il viendrait discuter un peu avec moi. J'aimais bien ses conversations. Il avait un esprit très pragmatique et une façon de voir les choses qui était peu banale.

Je pris une gorgée de ma boisson et je fixais mon verre, perdu dans mes pensées à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Je ne m'aperçu même pas lorsque quelqu'un s'était installé à coté de moi et ce n'est que quand j'entendis Alistair prendre la commande que je tournais la tête pour voir qui occupait la chaise à ma droite.

Pas très grande, brune, les yeux chocolats, la peau très claire, assez classe, jolie… même un peu plus que ça. Je vis Alistair lui lancer un regard appréciateur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu draguer une cliente du bar mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regarder à l'occasion, mais cela n'avait rien de malsain. Alistair était marié et heureux en ménage.

Je terminais mon verre, et en recommandais un autre. J'avais l'intention de passer une bonne partie de la nuit à boire. De toute façon je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

**- Excusez-moi ?** La voix de la jeune femme à coté de moi me sorti de mes pensées. Je relevais la tête en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

**- Vous pourriez me passer une des pailles à coté de vous ? **

Je la regardais sans trop comprendre et elle me montra du doigt une chope posée pas très loin de moi contenant des pailles. Alistair était occupé et elle n'avait sans doute pas voulut le déranger pour ça. J'en saisis une pour lui passer et je regardais son verre.

- **Vous buvez un Martini à la paille ?** Je levais un sourcil. **C'est assez inhabituel.**

**- Oui mais terriblement efficace. **Elle me sourit.

**- Pour aller vomir dans les toilettes dans une demi-heure ?** Je ris doucement.

- **Je pense pouvoir tenir la distance.** Elle essayait de capter mon regard.

- **Jusqu'aux toilettes ?** Oui elle était facile celle là mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je repris une gorgée de mon breuvage.

**- Vous pouvez parler avec vos doubles whisky. Je me demande qui va être malade en premier.**

Elle plaisantait là ? Elle ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais faire un concours avec elle. Je la fixais un instant essayant de la jauger. Vraiment très jolie. Elle poursuivit, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne veux pas vous provoquer.** Elle me sourit gentiment.

Je poussais un soupir exagéré feignant d'être soulagé.

- **J'ai eu peur pendant une seconde.** Je posais mes mains sur ma poitrine pour en rajouter encore un peu. J'avais bien conscience d'en faire un peu trop mais elle m'amusait.

Elle mit sa paille dans son verre et aspira lentement avec ses lèvres pulpeuses une bonne gorgée de Martini.

**- Sérieusement, je ne crois pas que ce soit raisonnable.**

**- Non, ça ne l'est pas, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'être raisonnable ce soir. J'ai juste envie de profiter alors s'il vous plait ne jouez pas les rabat-joies avec moi.**

Son ton n'était pas agressif mais elle semblait étrangement déterminée. Une déception amoureuse sans doute. Un petit-ami trop possessif, probablement. Je me surprenais à jouer au psy avec cette fille dans un bar à presque minuit… au moins j'avais atteint mon but, je me changeais les idées. Je décidais de continuer la conversation et mes investigations.

- **Alors, il s'appelle comment ?** Elle me fixa du regard. **Le type que vous voulez noyer à l'aide de votre paille ?**

**- Il ne s'appelle pas, il est déjà oublié. On peut parler d'autre chose ?**

Ouf, elle était directe. Mais je comprenais tout à fait. Je n'aurais pas voulut qu'elle me questionne sur ce que je faisais ici, seul, à boire à une heure aussi avancé. Et elle ne le fit pas. Ce qui j'appréciais grandement. Cette fille devait avoir un sixième sens pour ce qui était de jauger les gens.

**- Ok, désolé. Je ne poserais plus de question personnelle. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin. Au fait je m'appelle Edward.** **Et vous ?** Je lui tendis la main.

**- C'est une question personnelle ça, non ?** dit-elle en me la serrant.

**- C'est une façon de voir les choses. Bon alors pour moi vous serez « Belle inconnue. »**

Elle rougit mais ne me contredit pas. Elle voulait simplement jouer et bien nous allions jouer.

**- Je parie que je finirais par vous faire avouer votre prénom de toute façon.**

Je vis Alistair passer devant moi et me faire discrètement un clin d'œil. Il savait comment cela allait se terminer, je le savais et probablement qu'elle aussi. Nous avons continué à discuter de tout et de rien et à boire pendant une bonne heure. A son deuxième Martini elle avait abandonné sa paille mais ce n'est qu'au troisième que je lui fis remarquer.

**- Je préfère garder les idées claires finalement et ne pas être malade.** Elle posa une main sur ma cuisse.

Quelque chose me disait que son comportement était quand même altéré par l'alcool parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être ce « genre de fille ». Je décidais de la provoquer un peu.

**- Oh, et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?** Nous étions passés au tutoiement trois quart d'heure plus tôt de manière assez naturelle.

**- J'ai changé mes projets entre-temps.** Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens. Je terminais mon verre sans détourner le regard.

**- J'habite juste à coté, tu veux…**

**- Allons-y.** Elle ne me laissa même pas terminer ma phrase. Elle sauta de son tabouret pour remettre sa veste.

Je réglais l'addition à Alistair, qui avait un sourire en coin en me regardant et je le saluais avant de quitter le bar à la suite de « Belle inconnue ».

Elle m'attendait sur le trottoir et lorsque j'arrivais près d'elle. Elle passa un bras autour de ma taille. Alors je la pris par les épaules pour la diriger vers mon immeuble. Sa démarche était un peu hésitante alors je me disais qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de boire. Je ne voulais pas profiter d'elle et même si elle se montrait plus qu'entreprenante, je décidais qu'arriver chez moi, je lui proposerais une boisson, peut-être même sans alcool pour lui laisser la possibilité de changer d'avis. Je ne voulais pas profiter d'elle et de sa faiblesse passagère.

Mais je n'en eu pas vraiment l'occasion.

Arrivée dans l'entrée de mon immeuble, elle passa devant moi pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler sa silhouette. Elle était fine et elle portait une jupe qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, et un peu moulante qui mettait en valeur ses jambes fines et ses jolies fesses. En fait, elle avait un look assez sage mais elle était très sexy, et sans être vulgaire. Collant ou bas ? Culotte ou string ? Hum l'envie de savoir se fit plus pressente et plus voyante au niveau de mon entrejambe.

Un raclement de gorge me sortit de ma contemplation.

**- Quel étage ?** Elle avait surpris mon regard et me regardait avec… envie.

**- Ton prénom avant. **Je lui fis un petit sourire.

**- Non. **Elle me provoquait. Et elle allait en avoir pour son argent !

**- Sixième.** J'entrais dans l'ascenseur à sa suite et elle appuya sur le bouton.

Dès que les portes se refermèrent, elle me plaqua contre la paroi et posa violemment sa bouche sur la mienne. Sans réfléchir, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore plus contre moi et je fis passer ma langue sur ses lèvres. Elle les ouvrit immédiatement et nos langues se mêlèrent avec fougue. Je fis descendre ma main droite le long de son cou, de son épaule, et je saisis son sein dans ma paume sans aucune précaution. Je l'entendis gémir dans ma bouche et elle se plaqua encore plus à moi. Ses mains étaient posées sur ma taille et je la sentis tirer sur mon t-shirt et passer une main en dessous pour toucher ma peau.

Sans rompre le baiser, je quittais son sein pour faire descendre ma main plus bas sur sa cuisse et je commençais à remonter sa jupe pour pouvoir la caresser. Des bas, elle portait des bas… Ses mains attaquèrent la ceinture de mon jeans alors que nos langues jouaient toujours ensemble. A ce moment les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent nous faisant sursauter. Nous étions presque arrivés à destination. Plus que la porte d'entrée de mon appartement à passer et j'allais pouvoir vraiment me laisser aller.

La tenant toujours contre moi je la fis sortir de la cabine et la poussais contre le mur du couloir pour l'embrasser de plus bel. A bout de souffle je lui fis faire les quelques pas vers mon appartement et je cherchais frénétiquement mes clés dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Une fois trouvé, j'ouvris la porte. Pendant toute l'opération elle n'avait eu de cesse de me mordiller le lobe de mon oreille et me lécher le cou. J'étais plus qu'excité et je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de pouvoir libérer mon érection douloureuse de l'étau de mon jeans.

Nous sommes entrés dans l'appartement, chancelant, et j'eu à peine le temps de refermer la porte, qu'elle me plaquait à nouveau contre le mur. Mais cette fois elle ne m'embrassa pas. Elle tomba presque à genou devant moi et arracha les boutons de mon jeans, le faisant descendre sur mes chevilles ainsi que mon boxer dans un même mouvement.

J'aurais peut-être du lui demander si elle était certaine de ce qu'elle faisait, j'aurais peut être du faire les choses un peu plus calmement mais honnêtement je n'en avais pas envie et elle non plus visiblement. Cette fille m'apportait un instant d'oubli et même si je me servais d'elle pour ça, elle le faisait également avec moi. C'était une évidence.

Sans aucune hésitation, elle saisit mon sexe dans sa main, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient presque libérateur pour moi. Je laissais échapper un grognement de plaisir. Elle eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers moi et sans détacher son regard du mien elle me lécha sur toute ma longueur à plusieurs reprises. Je ne perdais pas une miette du spectacle mais quand elle finit par me prendre en bouche, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur sa tête pour suivre son mouvement.

Je la laissais mener la danse, et lorsqu'elle commença à me prendre de plus en plus loin, je rejetais ma tête en arrière, contre le mur, en gémissant. A ce rythme je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Mais j'étais incapable d'interrompre sa douce caresse. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, remplaçant sa bouche par sa main, je décidais que c'était à moi de prendre les commandes. Et puis j'avais besoin de plus finalement.

Je me penchais vers elle pour la relever. Elle eut un gémissement de protestation que j'arrêtais en fourrant ma langue dans sa bouche.

D'un mouvement vif, je la plaquais face contre le mur, et je lui fis lever les bras pour lui retirer sa chemise en la passant par-dessus sa tête. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps avec les boutons. Une fois son vêtement à terre, je passais mes mains sous son soutien-gorge, sans prendre la peine de le détacher, et je lui malaxais les seins et pinçais légèrement ses tétons. Ma tête reposait dans le creux de son cou et pendant tout ce temps je le lui léchais, traçant une ligne invisible de son lobe d'oreille jusqu'à sa clavicule.

**- Quel est ton prénom **? Je lui murmurais ma question à l'oreille la faisant frissonner.

**- Je ne te le dirais pas.** Sa voix n'était déjà plus qu'un souffle.

Elle commença à se dandiner sous mes caresses et elle frotta son cul toujours enserré dans sa jupe contre mon sexe.

**- Tu en veux plus ?**

Je n'eu qu'un soupir pour toute réponse. Alors j'accentuais mes caresses sur ses seins et je me pressais plus fort contre elle pour qu'elle sente combien elle m'excitait. Son bassin ondulait contre le mien et elle gémit.

Une de mes mains quitta sa poitrine et je la fis descendre le long de son ventre, le long de sa cuisse pour ensuite remonter sur l'avant de son sexe. Lorsque je posais ma paume dessus elle siffla presque.

**- S'il te plait. Prends-moi.**

Je souris, c'était si gentiment demandé. Je regardais autour de moi. Il n'était pas question que l'on atteigne ma chambre. J'avais toujours mon jeans sur les chevilles et mes chaussures aux pieds. L'instant était délicat et il y avait urgence, autant pour elle que pour moi.

Je me baissais pour me déshabiller complètement et saisit au passage mon portefeuille dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et je la pris par la taille pour la conduire vers le canapé. Arrivés devant celui-ci, j'appuyais doucement sur son dos pour la pencher en avant sur l'accoudoir.

J'attrapais le préservatif qui se trouvait dans mon portefeuille en prévision de ce genre de rencontre. Je le déposais sur le dossier du canapé en attendant et je me concentrais à nouveau sur le magnifique corps devant moi, qui commençait à s'impatienter et sur sa croupe qui se dandinait en effleurant mon bassin.

L'heure de vérité était arrivée, culotte ou string… J'aurais préféré un string mais une culotte ne m'arrêterais pas, c'était évident. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, je les fis descendre le long de son dos, je passais sur son fessier, continuais vers ses cuisses, ses mollets et je commençais à remonter doucement le long de ses jambes attrapant au passage le bas de sa jupe que je fis remonter en même temps que je poursuivais mon exploration.

Un fois le vêtement totalement remonté sur sa taille, je fis un pas en arrière pour profiter de la vue.

_Oh putain oui ! Un string ! Et des porte-jarretelles ! _

Merde, dans cette position elle avait un cul à damner un saint. Je posais les mains sur ses deux globes fessiers et commençais à les masser. Elle se mit à gémir doucement. Je m'agenouillais derrière elle et je fis descendre le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes. Elle se tortilla sous l'anticipation et je sentis mon érection grandir encore d'un cran.

Lentement je lui fis écarter les jambes, cambrer un peu le dos et je fis courir un doigt entre ses lèvres humides.

**- Oh merde ! J'en peux plus.**

**- Chuttt ! Juste un peu de patience.** **Ou tu peux me dire ton prénom et peut-être que je serais un peu plus rapide. **

Sa tête bougea pour me signifier qu'elle ne dirait rien. Si elle pensait pouvoir gagner…

Je lui avais susurré ces mots à l'oreille alors que je me relevais pour attraper le préservatif. Je le saisis et j'en déchirais l'emballage. Je le déroulais sur ma bite tendue d'une main et de l'autre je caressais et étirais lentement ses lèvres intimes, tout en titillant son entrée d'un doigt. Elle était plus que prête.

Une fois la « mise en place » terminée, et sans la prévenir j'introduisis directement deux doigts en elle. Sous mon assaut elle poussa un cri de plaisir, et jura quelque chose entre ses dents, qui se perdit dans les coussins du canapé. Oh oui ! Elle était plus que prête à me recevoir. Mais avant elle avait quelque chose à m'avouer. Je retirais mes doigts, les laissant juste à son entrée. Je l'effleurais, la caressais mais rien de trop appuyé. Elle gémit, essayant de se reculer pour se rapprocher de moi. De ma main libre, je la forçais à rester en place.

**- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour en avoir plus.** J'enfonçais à nouveau mes doigts en elle brusquement, les retirant tout aussi vite.

**- Alors ? Tu n'as rien à dire. **Elle haleta quand je répétais le mouvement.

**- Tu parles trop. Viens, j'en peux plus.**

Je me positionnais derrière et je fis glisser mon gland le long de sa fente ruisselante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir tout comme elle. N'y tenant plus, je poussais en elle d'un coup ferme. Elle laissa échapper un cri de satisfaction et elle commença à bouger contre moi, autour de moi, pour me sentir encore plus. Saisissant ses hanches, je démarrais un long va et vient à l'intérieur d'elle, allant toujours plus profond, toujours plus vite. Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps mais elle non plus.

Elle se redressa un peu, cambrant ses reins, essayant d'aller à ma rencontre. Son cul claquait contre ma peau à chaque fois que nos corps se rencontraient. Nos respirations étaient de plus en plus erratiques et un voile de sueur commençait à apparaitre sur nous. A ce stade je gémissais à chaque poussée, et elle émettait de petits bruits extrêmement excitant à chaque fois que je m'éloignais d'elle.

La sentant très proche de la libération et étant moi-même au bord du gouffre, je me penchais en avant pour atteindre son clitoris et je le pressais et le frottais avec mon index pendant quelques secondes avant de m'arrêter.

**- Dernière chance pour ton prénom… **Et je repris mes caresses pour m'arrêter presque aussi tôt en me retirant complètement d'elle cette fois.

**- Kate… **

Instantanément, je replongeais en elle, plus fort et plus profondément que je ne l'avais fait jusque là et après quelques aller-retour, je recommençais à jouer avec son clitoris. L'effet fut presque immédiat, elle poussa un cri sourd et je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de moi. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus jouir dans un grognement presque animal avant de m'effondrer sur elle.

Le souffle court et silencieux, je me retirais d'elle en prenant soin de maintenir le préservatif. J'enlevais ce dernier et aller le jeter dans la corbeille à papier près de mon bureau avant de m'assoir par terre en m'adossant au canapé, tout en l'aidant à faire de même. Nous sommes restés un long moment assis l'un contre l'autre, pour reprendre nos esprits.

**- Waouh !** murmura-t-elle au bout de longues minutes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Oui, c'était « waouh ! » comme elle le disait.

**- Kate ? C'est ton prénom alors ? **

Elle rit et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule.

**- Oui. Je m'appelle Kate.**

**- Enchanté Kate.**

**- Ca te dérange si je prends une douche ? **

**- Non, non vas-y. Je vais te montrer où se trouve la salle de bain.**

Je l'aidais à se relever et la conduisit jusqu'à la douche. J'étais soulagé de son comportement. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, pas envie de revenir sur ce qui venait de se passer. C'était le problème avec les rencontres d'un soir, il y avait toujours un moment où ces filles voulaient discuter, analyser ce qui venait de se passer, alors qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Nous étions seulement deux adultes consentant qui venions de prendre notre pied ensemble _; et quel pied_ sans autre forme d'engagement ou de promesse. Alors j'appréciais qu'elle ne veuille pas revenir sur ce qui venait de se passer et qu'en plus elle coupe court à toute forme de communication en allant dans la salle de bain. Une fille comme je les aimais ! Voilà ce qu'elle était.

Malgré ce que je venais de dire, quand elle aurait terminé sa douche, j'allais probablement l'inviter à rester avec moi cette nuit. Je n'étais pas encore un salaud fini et pour tout dire je n'avais pas envie d'être seul. En plus cette fille était vraiment sympa et elle semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde que moi… alors autant en profiter encore un peu.

**~~O~~**

Un bruit strident me tira de mon sommeil. La nuit avait était courte et agitée et je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était mon réveil qui sonnait. Je l'éteignis rapidement avant de sentir quelqu'un bouger à coté de moi. Je n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir à qui était là, je me souvenais parfaitement des événements de la nuit passée. Kate avait accepté de rester avec moi après sa douche et nous nous étions rapidement endormis dans mon lit, chacun de notre coté.

**- Bonjour, **sa voix ensommeillée me tira de mes pensées.

**- Salut, bien dormi ?**

Elle acquiesça.

**- Quelle heure est-il ?** Elle s'étira et le drap glissa me dévoilant une partie de sa poitrine nue. L'effet fut immédiat. J'avais envie d'elle. Je commençais à passer ma main sur son ventre avant de répondre. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

**- Sept heures.**

**- Oh ! Merde, je vais être en retard.** Elle prit un air contrit. **Désolée, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.**

Je fis remonter ma main vers sa poitrine et caressais un de ses seins.

**- Tu es sûre, tu ne peux pas arrivée en retard ?**

**- Non, non. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je suis déjà en retard. C'est important.**

Je poussais un soupir et je roulais hors du lit. J'allais à la commode pour en sortir un boxer propre et je l'enfilais. Lorsque je me retournais vers elle, elle me fixait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**- Hé ce n'est pas moi qui dois partir.** Je levais les mains et je ris légèrement.

Elle souffla comme pour se donner du courage et s'extirpa du lit pour mettre ses vêtements.

**- Tu veux un café ?**

**- Non, c'est gentil mais je suis vraiment en retard.**

Au fond de moi j'étais soulagé. Les lendemains matins étaient toujours assez inconfortables dans ce genre de situation. Même si j'avais le sentiment qu'avec elle ça se passerait mieux que d'habitude.

**- Euh, tu sais…** elle me regardait avec un air gêné. **Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses normalement.** Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. **Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.**

- **Je m'en doutais un peu.** Je ne savais pas quoi rajouter d'autre. Alors plutôt que de dire une bêtise je gardais le silence. Je n'allais pas lui dire qu'il en était de même pour moi, ça aurait été un mensonge. Peut-être que je devrais lui demander son numéro ? Après tout, nous avions passé du bon temps ensemble, alors nous pourrions peut être remettre ça.

Voyant que je ne rajouterais rien elle continua à s'habiller alors que je cherchais un jeans propre à enfiler dans mon armoire. Finalement la situation était quand même inconfortable !

Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle alla dans le salon pour récupérer son sac et je la suivis. Elle me regardait comme si elle attendait que je dise quelque chose. Evidemment qu'elle attendait que je dise quelque chose.

**- Euh…** **je peux te donner mon numéro si tu veux.** Elle se lança, voyant que je ne le faisais pas. **Ca ne t'engage à rien.** **Mais si un soir tu te sens seul…et moi aussi…** elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

J'acquiesçais en silence et j'allais chercher mon téléphone pour enregistrer son numéro et lui laisser le mien, rien qu'à son attitude je savais qu'elle n'était pas du genre à me harceler et quelque chose en elle me disait qu'elle ne m'appellerait pas si je ne le faisais pas.

Je la raccompagnais à la porte et après un baiser maladroit, elle eut une hésitation.

**- Tu sais, avant de m'appeler… enfin si tu compte le faire, tu devrais peut-être essayer d'arranger les choses avec ta copine.**

**- Pardon ? **

**- Tu as parlé d'elle en dormant cette nuit. **Elle eut un petit sourire contrit.** Une fille qui te prend la tête à ce point, tu ne devrais pas la laisser filer.**

Je me renfrognais commençant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Je me souvenais vaguement avoir rêvé cette nuit.

**- Tu as prononcé plusieurs fois le prénom d'Anneesa cette nuit. Ce n'est pas courant comme nom.**

Là j'étais carrément en colère, cette fille, qui ne me connaissait pas, qui ne savait rien de moi n'avait pas le droit de prononcer son prénom.

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.** Ma voix était dure, tranchante. Il fallait qu'elle se tire ou je ne répondais plus de rien. Elle venait d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal et je ne me sentais pas capable d'en supporter plus. J'ouvris la porte pour l'inviter à partir. Ce qu'elle fit avec un regard désolé.

Et moi aussi je l'étais désolé, de lui avoir répondu de la sorte mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Pour me calmer, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller voir Jasper au bureau. Il allait encore dire que j'étais de mauvaise humeur le matin…

**~~O~~**

J'arrivais devant les bureaux de l'agence à huit heures tapantes et je décidais d'attendre Jasper en bas. Il était réglé comme du papier à musique et je savais qu'en ce moment il était au Starbuck d'en face et qu'il commandait trois cafés, un pour lui, un pour moi et un autre pour Charlotte. Elle ne buvait que du déca, Jasper préférait le sien serait long et avec deux sucres, le mien court et serré. Imbuvable selon mon ami mais je l'aimais comme ça.

Trois minutes plus tard, je le vis arrivé avec son plateau contenant les deux boissons et le sourire aux lèvres en me voyant. Je pariais qu'il avait prévu que je l'attendrais là.

**- T'as l'air crevé vieux. **

**- Bonjour Jasper, content de te voir. **Je lui répondis sur un ton un peu sec. Le manque de sommeil sans doute.

**- Toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin à ce que je vois.**

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, je savais qu'il me faisait marcher. Je levais les yeux au ciel dans une expression théâtrale et lui ouvrit les portes de l'immeuble pour le laisser entrer.

Après être arrivés dans les locaux de l'agence, je saluais Charlotte qui était déjà à son poste et nous nous sommes installés dans le bureau de Jasper. J'étais un peu nerveux. Je savais que Jasper allait me poser des questions auxquelles je n'étais pas prêt à répondre. Et puis il fallait que je lui dise que j'avais besoin de faire une pause. La réaction que j'avais eue ce matin face à Kate m'avait définitivement convaincu qu'il fallait que je fasse un break. Sans ça il était clair que j'allais craquer.

**- Alors ? Comment ça se passe là-bas ?** demanda Jasper.

**- Pas terrible. Toujours la même chose. Les aides humanitaires n'arrivent qu'au compte goutte. Quand elles arrivent… et la situation politique est toujours hasardeuse. Et les casques bleus sont débordés. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux et de toute façon leur champ d'action est bien trop limité. Ils n'arrivent même pas à sécuriser les convois.**

Je savais que je ne répondais pas à la question qu'il me posait. Quand il m'avait demandé comment ça se passait, il voulait des nouvelles de nos amis là-bas. Mais il avait posé une question assez ouverte, ce qui me prouvait qu'il me laissait le choix de répondre comme je le voulais. J'allais devoir lui dire, c'était évident mais je n'étais pas prêt et je savais qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose.

**- Les deux premiers articles sont terminés. **

Je sortis mon ordinateur portable de mon sac et l'allumait.

**- Comme prévu, j'en ai trois autres en court. Ils seront prêts pour la fin de la semaine. Normalement les gars du Washington Post devraient être contents. Je couvre leur demande. Politique, économie, humanitaire, sécurité et social.**

Jasper acquiesça et je savais pertinemment qu'il ne se faisait pas de souci pour mon travail. Il avait confiance en moi.

**- J'ai les photos aussi pour illustrer les articles.**

Nous avons parlé pendant une bonne heure des articles, de leurs photos et du message que je voulais faire passer à l'intérieur. Nous avions pratiquement terminé quand Charlotte appela Jasper sur l'interphone pour lui annoncer qu'il avait un appel de Charlie Swan. Je vis mon ami froncer les sourcils en acceptant de lui parler.

Après les salutations d'usage, Jasper saisit un stylo et une feuille sur son bureau et commença à prendre des notes. Il avait l'air concentré et parlait peu. Le nom de Charlie Swan m'était familier. Apparemment il avait besoin de l'aide de Jasper sur l'un de ses dossiers. C'était plutôt inhabituel. Même si nous avions de nombreux contact dans la police, généralement les choses se passaient dans l'autre sens. C'était plutôt nous, les journalistes, qui contactions les autorités pour avoir des informations et non l'inverse.

Apparemment il était question d'Alice Brandon. Je me souvenais avoir lu quelque part avant mon départ qu'elle avait été internée. J'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à l'article en question. Les informations people n'étant pas ma tasse de thé et puis à part être désolé pour elle, qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais ? C'était des choses qui arrivaient parfois. C'était triste mais ça faisait partie de la vie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était riche et célèbre que nous devions plus nous émouvoir de ce drame. Ce genre de catastrophe se produisait tout les jours pour des anonymes et ça ne faisait pas la une des journaux.

Je me rendais bien compte que mon raisonnement était celui de quelqu'un de blasé. Il fallait vraiment que je parle à Jasper de vacances.

Après un entretien de plus d'une demi-heure, auquel je n'avais pas vraiment porté attention, trop perdu dans mes propres réflexions, Jasper raccrocha.

**- Charlie Swan ?**

**- Oui tu te souviens, c'est le flic qui était en charge de l'affaire de la petite Lindsay dans l'état de Washington.**

Je lui fis un signe de tête. Oui je me souvenais. Jasper couvrait l'affaire à l'époque et il avait découvert des informations sur le kidnapping de la petite. Au lieu de les publier, il les avait transmises à Swan qui avait du coup pu résoudre l'affaire. Je savais que suite à ça, ils avaient sympathisé. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent mais ils se respectaient beaucoup.

**- Apparemment il soupçonne des irrégularités dans l'internement d'Alice Brandon. Tu sais la styliste ?**

Je lui fis oui de la tête.

**- Oui j'ai lu ça quelque part avant mon départ. **

**- Il a essayé d'enquêter mais rien ne le mandate alors il est un peu bloqué. Il m'a demandé de voir ce que je pouvais faire.**

Je levais un sourcil.

**- On fait dans le people maintenant ?**

**- Non, mais Charlie est un chic type. Je vais jeter un œil. En plus il me semble que Rosalie la connait. Je vais voir ce qu'elle peut me dire sur elle. Ca ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps. **

Nous sommes retournés à nos articles, avant que je me décide enfin à lui parler de ce qui me tenait à cœur.

**- Euh, Jasper ? Une fois ce dossier terminé, est-ce que ça te dérange si je fais une petite pause ? **

Il me fixa de son regard perçant. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi et je tentais de garder un air aussi détaché que possible.

**- Evidemment Edward. Tu prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Une semaine, un mois, même plus si c'est nécessaire.**

Ok ! Vu sa réaction, il avait compris que je n'allais pas bien. Normalement il m'aurait proposé une petite semaine en grinçant des dents. Nous étions en sous effectifs en ce moment, les affaires marchaient plus que bien et nous allions bientôt devoir trouver de nouveaux journalistes pour nous aider.

Je décidais de ne rien ajouter de plus et j'enchainais sur la gestion de l'agence. Jasper la gérait mais nous étions tous les deux associés. Je devais donc m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour ça. Même s'il excellait là-dedans, je savais que parfois le terrain lui manquait, même s'il assumait pleinement sa décision de rester derrière un bureau. Je me demandais si je serais capable d'en faire de même un jour.

**- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour tes vacances ? **

**- Non, je n'ai encore rien décidé. Je verrais ça à la fin de la semaine.**

**- Edward, tu sais qu'il faut que je te pose la question ? Comment vont-ils ?**

Nous y étions. Il fallait que je lui parle de mon voyage. Il fallait que je lui dise tout ce qui ne serait pas relaté dans les articles… Il avait le droit de savoir. Alors nous avons parlé, longtemps. Lui accusant le choc, moi essayant de ne pas craquer.

Plus de deux heures plus tard, je me dirigeais vers la porte. J'étais vidé.

**- Je repasse vendredi, pour la suite des articles.**

**- Edward, tu devrais faire un sixième article.**

**- Non !** Ma réplique était sans appel. Il le comprit. Il ne reviendrait pas dessus, du moins pas tout de suite. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que le sujet reviendrait sur le tapis mais j'allais avoir un long répit.

En partant, je lui jetais un dernier regard et je vis Jasper se rassoir à son bureau. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Le même que le mien.

Je rentrais chez moi et décidais qu'avant toute chose je devais dormir. La nuit avait vraiment été courte et… intense. Et si je voulais faire quelque chose de constructif, il fallait que je me repose avant. Tant pis pour les cauchemars et rêves en tout genre, il fallait en passer par là.

Je passais les jours suivants immergé dans le travail. Je fis l'effort d'aller voir mes parents. Ma mère me trouva morose et fatigué mais je ne lui dis rien. Elle n'avait pas à connaitre tous les détails de mes reportages. D'ailleurs je préférais qu'elle ne sache pas. Mon père lui avait compris, il avait fait parti d'une mission humanitaire en Asie dans sa jeunesse et il n'en avait jamais vraiment reparlé. Sur ce sujet nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre.

Je ne rappelais pas non plus Kate. La façon dont nous étions quittés avait été un peu brutale et puis je ne voulais pas non plus passer pour un harceleur. Ne dit-on pas que c'est trois jours minimum pour rappeler une femme ?

Le vendredi matin avant d'aller rejoindre Jasper, je me demandais sérieusement ce que j'allais faire de mon temps libre. Je n'étais plus certain que cette idée de vacances soit une bonne chose. Même si j'avais été bien occupé cette semaine, j'avais quand même tourné en rond et je sentais bien que j'avais besoin d'activité. J'étais un homme de terrain, j'avais besoin d'actions. Au pire j'allais demander à Jasper s'il n'avait pas besoin de moi à l'agence, au moins le temps que je me décide sur ce que j'allais faire.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant le bureau de Charlotte ce jour là, cette dernière me dit que Jasper était au téléphone. Je discutais un peu avec elle en attendant. C'était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil. Elle avait eu une liaison avec Jasper des années auparavant mais ils s'étaient quittés bons amis quand ce dernier avait refusé de s'engager. Aujourd'hui Charlotte était fiancée et très heureuse.

Après avoir discuté avec elle un bon moment, je vis que Jasper avait raccroché sur le standard téléphonique. Je me dirigeais vers la porte de son bureau et toquais légèrement avant de rentrer sans attendre qu'il m'y invite.

Il avait l'air préoccupé, très préoccupé même.

**- Salut. Ca ne va pas ?**

**- L'affaire Brandon. **Il ne rajouta rien de plus.

**- C'est « l'affaire » Brandon maintenant ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose alors ?**

Malgré ma lassitude je sentais ma passion pour le journalisme refaire surface. Ce petit truc qui vous prenait aux tripes dès qu'il y avait quelque chose à découvrir. C'était viscéral chez moi.

**- Rosalie la connait bien. Elle est allée la voir…**

**- Et ? **

Jasper soupira.

**- Et elle dit qu'il se passe des choses étranges là-bas. Elle était bouleversée après sa visite. Rose pense qu'ils essaient de couper Alice du monde extérieur. Et elle a eut l'impression qu'elle avait été maltraitée. Elle a vu des bleus sur ses bras.**

**- Ce n'est peut-être pas anormal. Si cette fille a vraiment pété les plombs, elle a sans doute des crises de violence. **J'essayais de relativiser. Avant de commencer une affaire, il était toujours bon de confronter plusieurs points de vue.

**- Sauf que ça commence à faire beaucoup. Charlie ne m'a pas dévoilé toutes ses sources mais si quelqu'un est venu lui en parler, c'est que l'instinct de Rosalie est bon. Rosalie a ensuite appelé l'ancienne nourrice d'Alice. Cette femme est convaincue que c'est un coup monté. Et ce n'est pas tout…**

Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre.

**- Le chef Swan pense que le psychologue de l'institut où Alice Brandon est enfermée soupçonnait quelques choses. **

**- Soupçonnait ? Il a changé d'avis ?**

**- Non, Charlie vient de me dire que le Dr Gerandy a été retrouvé chez lui avec une balle dans la tête.**

Ah ouais quand même ! Ca commençait à faire beaucoup là.

**- Edward, je sais que tu voulais prendre des vacances mais…**

Je ne lui laissais pas terminer sa phrase, je le coupais en levant la main. Après tout j'avais besoin d'une occupation. Ce genre d'affaire me changerait de ce que je faisais habituellement. Et de changement, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Même si je n'étais pas certain qu'un institut psychiatrique soit le meilleur endroit pour me reposer.

**- Tu sais que je ne fais pas d'infiltration normalement ? **

Ma décision était déjà prise mais j'aimais bien quand Jasper me suppliait de faire quelque chose. Et puis de toute façon, il en était pleinement conscient quand je jouais avec lui comme ça.

**- Oh, allez Edward, j'ai personne d'autre sous la main. Hopkins est bien meilleur que toi pour ce genre de job mais il est déjà en immersion sur une autre affaire.**

_Meilleur que moi ?_

Je regardais Jasper, vexé et ce dernier éclata de rire. Ok, je m'étais fait avoir.

**-C'est bon. Alors dis-moi en plus sur ce que tu as découvert. **

Pendant un long moment Jasper me parla de la vie d'Alice Brandon, d'un certain Aro Volturi qui dirigeait l'endroit où cette dernière était internée, d'un détective privé qui avait été retrouvé mort et de beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Il avait fait un travail de recherche impressionnant en quelques jours.

**- Et comment je suis sensé l'approcher ? Parce que s'ils l'isolent ça risque de ne pas être facile.**

Jasper eut un petit sourire.

**- Et bien j'ai supposé que ce cher Aro allait avoir besoin d'un nouveau psychologue. Et il se trouve que je connais quelqu'un qui a une licence en psychologie.**

J'étais admiratif.

**- Oh ! Et bien je vois qu'elle va me servir à quelque chose cette fois. C'est marrant ça, j'avais un pote à l'université qui n'arrêtait pas de me chambrer du temps que je perdais à étudier cette matière.**

**- Et bien il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Tu pourras le dire à ton pote.**

Nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rires à ce souvenir. Jasper avait passé des heures à essayer de me convaincre de laisser tomber la psychologie à l'université.

Assez rapidement Jasper redevint sérieux.

**- Edward, ça pourrait être dangereux. En fait, l'institut a déjà publié son annonce en vu d'un recrutement. Elle est datée de quelques heures avant la mort de Gerandy.**

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, lui signifiant que j'avais bien compris ce qu'il me disait.

**- Et bien il semblerait que cet Aro Volturi soit un homme très prévoyant. **

**- Extralucide même ! Je peux envoyer ton CV alors ?**

**- J'ai rien de mieux à faire alors allons-y ! **

Et je haussais les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Même si je prenais des allures détachées, mon instinct me disait que cette affaire serait un gros coup.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Du même avis qu'Edward ? Vous avez eu quelques réponses ?

On attend vos réactions et quoi de plus simple qu'en cliquant sur cette superbe petite bulle qui ne demande qu'à éclater sous vos clics.

A bientôt

Sab & Lilou


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello la compagnie ! *Fait une révérence* (Désolée je suis un peu survolté aujourd'hui, c'est une longue histoire, que je ne vous raconterais pas ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a rien à voir avec Twilight donc ça pourrait vous ennuyer.)

Donc, après les salutations les remerciements bien entendu, parce que franchement, vous êtes tous géniaux ! Vos reviews nous ont fait énormément plaisir à Sab et moi (ah oui c'est Lilou qui écrit et qui fait des révérences là, Sab est un peu plus calme… pour l'instant.) Donc mille fois merci ! Que dire de plus si ce n'est **ENCORE** !

Bref je suis ici pour vous présenter le prochain chapitre de l'institut même si je suis quasiment certaine qu'il risque d'en laisser certaines sur leur faim. Vous nous dites à la fin de toute façon. Enfin je crois les doigts pour ça en tout cas.

Bonne lecture !

**jackye** : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur ta remarque sur ce que l'on nous dit et ce que l'on ne nous dit pas… Merci de ta review.

**COCOTTE 56** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Et comme demandé la suite est là ! On est sympa hein ? (**N/ Sab ouais trop sympa**)

**tyca12** : Oui Eddie chou est naze… espérons que la pluie et le mauvais temps le remette d'aplomb ! Je ne sais pas seule la suite nous le dira en fait. Merci beaucoup de ta review. Nous sommes très contentes que cela te plaise.

**Elle** : Coucou, merci de ton passage malgré ton manque de temps. Et on est très contentes que ça te plaise. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage.

**xenia** : Désolée, tes suppliques ne seront pas récompensées aujourd'hui… Vraiment désolée mais c'est pour très très bientôt ! En tout cas merci de ta review… et on espère que ce chapitre t'apportera si ce n'est des réponses… au moins d'autres questions ! (ouais je savais bien que Sab aurait dû répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui)(**N/Sab meuhhh non tu fais ça trop bien**)

**luna** : Et bien contente que ça te plaise. Marrant quand Edward va revoir Kate ? Euh ? Non ? Faut qu'on revoie le plan là… je ne sais pas si on avait prévu que ce soit marrant. Sab tu te souviens de comment ça devait se passer toi ? (**N/Sab j'ai une perte de mémoire temporaire désolée…. Ou pas**)

**Flo** : C'était le but. Désolées… en fait non on est pas désolée c'est pas vrai. Merci de ta review.

**Sophie** : C'est pas gentil de dire que Kate est une menteuse ! On verra bien… perso je ne me souviens plus de ce qui est prévu pour la suite…

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

**POV Jasper**

**30 juin 2009**

Je me réveillais totalement courbaturé. Ma nuit avait encore été des plus agitées. C'était comme ça depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Je rêvais systématiquement de la même journée, celle qui avait failli me couter la vie il y a de ça quelques temps. Je me levais de mon lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche.

Sous l'eau chaude, mon esprit divagua vers ce fameux jour qui avait changé ma vie.

Flash back Août 2007

_J'étais avec Edward. Nous étions en reportage en Ossétie du Sud, suite aux différents conflits* y régnant. Nous avions été envoyés dans ce charbon ardent afin de recueillir les témoignages du peuple et pas les discours formatés des politiques._

_Nous étions sur le chemin pour rentrer vers notre hôtel quand une sirène avait retentie dans les rues. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, des bombardements éclataient. Edward et moi étions dans un étau et sans échappatoire. _

_Nous cherchions un moyen de nous mettre à l'abri des tirs quand je vis un petit hôtel au bout de la rue. Si nous y parvenions, nous pourrions nous mettre à couvert le temps que les bombardements cessent et rejoindre notre hôtel ensuite. Nous nous étions mis à courir aussi vite que possible. A une dizaine de mètres de la porte, j'entendis un énorme bruit. Un tir d'obus avait atteint la maison devant laquelle nous passions. J'eus juste le temps de pousser Edward avant de me retrouver enseveli sous des gravas._

_Ma première sensation fut la douleur et puis le noir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté sous les décombres mais j'avais fini par entendre une voix familière qui m'appelait sans cesse. _

_J'avais mal ! Très mal. Je refermais les yeux en espérant que la douleur s'en aille. Je finis par les rouvrir. Edward hurlait mon nom mais je ne pouvais pas parler. J'essayais de lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Après un certain temps, je sentis des mouvements au dessus de moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on disait mais une voix se rapprochait. Je finis par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un russe et qu'il me demandait de me manifester._

_Je n'arrivais toujours pas à parler alors je finis par agripper une pierre à coté de ma main et essayait de l'entrechoquer avec une autre. Ce geste était difficile tant mes membres étaient douloureux. Je ne savais même pas s'il pouvait m'entendre et au moment où j'allais abandonner, je vis une lueur. Je crus d'abord que j'étais mort mais je me rendis compte ensuite qu'il s'agissait de la lumière du jour. Bon sang, combien de temps était passé ? On finit par me dégager et je vis Edward à mes cotés. Il pleurait. C'est bien la première fois que je le voyais essuyer des larmes. Il me parlait mais mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je ne comprenais rien. Un voile noire passa devant mes yeux et puis plus rien._

_Je m'étais réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital. Apparemment, j'étais dans le coma depuis plusieurs jours. On avait du m'opérer plusieurs fois suite à mes différentes blessures et pendant la dernière intervention mon cœur s'était arrêté. Grâce à l'efficacité des médecins, celui-ci était reparti mais j'étais tombé dans le coma. Edward m'avait expliqué que j'étais dans cet état depuis 3 semaines et que les médecins avaient eu peur que je ne me réveille jamais mais lui savait que je ne partirais pas ! Il avait confiance, m'avait-il dit, et il n'avait jamais douté que je me réveillerais quand l'envie m'en prendrait. _

_Il avait essayé de m'expliquer le tout sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais j'avais vu dans ses yeux la peur et la souffrance. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre. J'étais en vie. J'avais appris que les gens habitant la maison qui s'était écroulée n'avaient malheureusement pas survécu. Je m'en tirais avec des cicatrices le long de mon côté droit et sur mon cou mais j'étais vivant. _

Je me forçais à revenir au moment présent et éteignis la douche. J'avais des recherches à effectuées. Repenser au passé n'amenait jamais rien mis à part ma mauvaise humeur.

Aujourd'hui, Edward revenait de son reportage. Je me doutais que ça ne serait pas facile pour lui. Retourner là-bas allait réveiller des cicatrices mais il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il couvrait les atrocités du Darfour depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait des contacts bien établis sur place et il s'était lié avec une famille sur place que j'avais rencontrée aussi lors de mon déplacement là-bas. J'attendais avec impatience son coup de fil m'annonçant son retour. Je pensais d'ailleurs l'inviter à sortir car il ne serait pas bon pour lui de rester seul. Ces derniers temps mon ami était à bout. Je lui avais déjà fait part de mes inquiétudes à son sujet mais Edward était têtu et donc j'avais abandonné l'idée de lui faire lever le pied pendant un petit temps et puis nous étions vraiment en sous-effectif. Il allait bientôt falloir engager de nouveaux journalistes.

Ma journée se passa calmement entre les différents papiers à corriger de journalistes indépendants que j'aidais et la signature de documents que Charlotte, ma secrétaire, m'avait remis. Au moment où je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas encore eu de nouvelles d'Edward, celui-ci m'appela.

La conversation ne dura pas très longtemps. Je sentais bien qu'il allait mal mais il avait fait le choix immédiat de ne pas en parler et j'allais respecter sa décision… au moins pour aujourd'hui. Il avait fait l'impasse sur les nouvelles des gens que nous connaissions sur place et ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : quelque chose de grave avait dû avoir lieu et ça m'inquiétait. Il avait eu l'air au bout du rouleau. Je lui proposais d'aller boire un verre mais il déclina l'offre. Il avait la voix de celui qui n'avait plus dormi depuis trop longtemps. Je n'insistais donc pas et on se mit d'accord de se voir le lendemain.

Je me préparais à rentrer et en me disant que demain j'essayerai encore de le convaincre de lever le pied.

Le jour suivant, en marchant vers le Starbuck au coin de ma rue, je pris trois cafés. Connaissant Edward, il serait là quand j'arriverais et il était toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin. Le café le rendrait sûrement de meilleure humeur et me donnerait aussi peut-être l'occasion de revenir sur le sujet brûlant pendant cette petite pause.

Effectivement, à peine arrivé devant les bureaux, je trouvais Edward m'attendant devant la porte.

**- T'as l'air crevé vieux. **En effet, il avait la tête du type qui n'avait plus dormi depuis des jours voir des semaines.

**- Bonjour Jasper, content de te voir. **Me dit-il de sa voix la plus cynique.

**- Toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin à ce que je vois. **Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Nous entrâmes dans les bureaux en saluant Charlotte au passage. Je décidais de le questionner à nouveau. Il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et dans la tête.

**- Alors ? Comment ça se passe là-bas ?** Je décidais de lui laisser la possibilité de parler de lui-même sans trop le pousser.

**- Pas terrible. Toujours la même chose. Les aides humanitaires n'arrivent qu'au compte goutte. Quand elles arrivent… et la situation politique est toujours hasardeuse. Et les casques bleus sont débordés. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux et de toute façon leur champ d'action est bien trop limité. Ils n'arrivent même pas à sécuriser les convois.**

Malheureusement, il évitait de répondre. Je le regardais et vis qu'il avait bien compris ma question mais il avait choisit délibérément de ne pas y répondre. S'il croyait que j'allais laisser tomber, il était vraiment naïf.

**- Les deux premiers articles sont terminés, **me dit-il en prenant son ordinateur portable.

**- Comme prévu, j'en ai trois autres en court. Ils seront prêts pour la fin de la semaine. Normalement les gars du Washington Post devraient être contents. Je couvre leur demande. Politique, économie, humanitaire, sécurité et social.**

J'acquiesçais. Nous avions toujours cette habitude de retravailler ensemble nos articles. Il me montrait aussi les photos qui accompagneraient les articles. Nous passions l'heure suivante à parler des articles et échangions nos points de vue sur les sujets importants à mentionner et à approfondir. Mon téléphone sonna et Charlotte me passa Charlie Swan, un ami policier

J'avais rencontré Charlie suite à un reportage que j'avais fait sur le kidnapping d'une enfant et j'avais découvert des informations capitales. C'était un sujet brûlant. En effet, les parents étaient riches et il y avait un maximum de bruit autour de cet enlèvement.

J'avais interviewé l'enquêteur, qui était Charlie, et lorsque je lui avais fait part de mes découvertes et lui demandais des explications, il me pria de ne pas les dévoiler. Il ne voulut pas savoir d'où j'avais obtenu les informations mais me demanda juste de ne pas les publiées afin de lui laisser une chance de sauver cet enfant, car une fois les informations concernant le kidnappeur dévoilée, Charlie supposait que celui-ci allait prendre peur et finirait par se débarrasser de la fillette.

J'avais un scoop en or en main, j'étais journaliste, mais l'avantage d'être son propre patron est de pouvoir prendre ses propres décisions et c'est ce que fis. Je ne dévoilai pas les renseignements.

Deux jours plus tard, j'avais reçu un appel de Charlie. Il avait retrouvé la petite Julie et elle était en vie. Il avait convaincu les parents de me livrer leurs témoignages en exclusivité car, selon lui, j'avais contribué à ce que leur fille soit retrouvée saine et sauve.

**-Bonjour Charlie. Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait un bail****.**

**- Bonjour Jasper. Ca va****, on fait aller. Que veux-tu je ne vais pas en rajeunissant**, me dit-il en essayant d'égailler la conversation mais je le sentais tendu.

**-Q****ue me vaux ton appel ? **

**- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer en fait. J'ai besoin de ton aide****.**

**-De mon aide ? Bien sur si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ce sera avec plaisir.**

J'étais étonné d'habitude c'est moi qui l'appelais et rarement le contraire. Il devait avoir un sérieux souci pour demander à un journaliste de l'aide, et cela même, si j'étais son ami.

**-Je ne sais pas si tu connais une certaine Alice Brandon, une styliste bien connue.**

**-Oui je connais de nom en effet. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**-Et ben sans rentrer dans les détails, j'ai appris par différentes personnes, qui ont mon entière confiance, qu'elle serait probablement mal traitée. Elle a été internée il y a quelques temps. Je n'ai pas de preuve mais j'ai interrogé Gerandy, le psychologue de l'institut où elle séjourne. Il était vraiment très nerveux et a confirmé les propos qu'on m'avait rapporté, à savoir qu'elle était gardée à l'écart de tout le monde et qu'on la laissait dans un état végétatif à l'aide de puissants médicaments.**

Je notais toutes les informations que Charlie me transmettait.

**-Rien n'est officiel et je n'ai donc aucune raison d'aller demander un mandat pour fouiner de plus près. Tant que je n'ai pas de plainte, je suis pieds et poings liés. Alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais certainement en apprendre un peu plus. Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec ça mais j'ai promis de tout vérifier à quelqu'un qui m'est très important et tu sais que je ne manque jamais à ma parole. **

Bien sûr qu'il était quelqu'un de parole, je le savais sans doute mieux que quiconque.

Il continua en me donnant le nom et l'adresse de l'institut. Il parla d'un certain Aro Volturi, le directeur, et d'un James Whiterdale. Apparemment, il ne portait pas trop dans son cœur ce Volturi.

**-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je te rappelle rapidement.**

**-Merci Jasper.**

**-A bientôt Charlie.**

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers Edward pour lui donner quelques explications à propos de cette conversation. En effet, il connaissait l'histoire du kidnapping de la petite Julie et donc connaissait le nom de Charlie, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu. Je lui fis part de sa demande et du fait que j'allais effectuer quelques recherches en commençant par téléphoner à Rosalie dès demain. Il me semblait me souvenir qu'elle la connaissait.

Je décidais de mettre cette conversation de côté et de terminer avec Edward. J'étais bien décidé à connaitre les détails de son voyage et de savoir ce qu'il essayait de me cacher.

Nous terminions les dernières touches à ses articles quand il tourna la tête vers moi, le regard éteint.

**- Euh, Jasper ? Une fois ce dossier terminé, est-ce que ça te dérange si je fais une petite pause ? **

Je le fixais. Je n'étais pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Il me posait réellement la question ? Bien sur nous étions en sous-effectif mais la société passait bien après le bien-être de mon meilleur ami, de mon frère de cœur.

**- Evidemment Edward. Tu prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Une semaine, un mois, même plus si c'est nécessaire. **

J'étais réellement ravi qu'il prenne de lui-même cette décision, mais d'un autre coté, s'il en arrivait à vouloir arrêter pendant un laps de temps indéfini, c'est qu'il était plus mal que je ne le pensais au départ.

Nous avons continué à parler de l'agence. Nous étions associés et alors que lui était sur le terrain, moi je restais sur place pour le côté administratif et les reportages nationaux.

**- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour tes vacances ? **Parce que j'avais dans l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être prendre du temps pour lui.

**- Non, je n'ai encore rien décidé. Je verrais ça à la fin de la semaine.**

Bon je décidais de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il ne parlait pas et ignorait mes sous-entendus.

**- Edward, tu sais qu'il faut que je te pose la question ? Comment vont-ils ?**

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'y vis une douleur sans nom qui me frappa comme un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine. Il me parla et me raconta tout sans rien omettre. Il dut prendre son temps pour certaines choses et j'essayais d'accuser le choc pendant ces petits répits. C'était bien pire que je n'avais imaginé. La conversation se terminait enfin et il prenait la direction de la porte. Il fallait que je lui propose même si je me doutais qu'il refuserait dans l'immédiat. Il fallait qu'il l'ait quand même à l'esprit pour plus tard.

**- Edward, tu devrais faire un sixième article.**

**- Non !** Sa réplique était sans appel comme je me l'imaginais. C'était bien trop tôt mais il fallait que l'idée fasse son chemin. Je reviendrais vers lui plus tard, il le savait, je le savais mais il lui fallait du temps et j'étais plus que prêt à le lui accorder.

Une fois Edward partit, je terminais les articles à envoyer aux différents journaux. Je ne m'attardais pas au bureau. Je n'avais pas la tête à réfléchir et j'avais juste envie de rentrer chez moi et essayer de passer une nuit correcte. J'étais perturbé par les nouvelles d'Edward et je savais au fond de moi que les souvenirs de mon passé viendrait de nouveau me hanter cette nuit. Ils étaient présents depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me souvenais plus d'une nuit calme et reposante. Je repensais également à ma conversation avec Charlie et me promis d'effectuer des recherches dès le lendemain.

**~~O~~**

Après une nuit tout aussi mouvementée que les précédentes, je me lavais et me rendit, comme tout les matins, au Starbuck du coin. Je voulais commencer ma petite enquête pour Charlie. Je me doutais que s'il faisait appel à moi, c'était qu'il était dans l'impasse. Lui et moi étions amis. Ce n'était pas le cas lors de notre première rencontre.

Après ma « mésaventure » en Ossétie, j'avais décidé de ne plus partir sur le terrain et avait ouvert ma propre agence de journalisme. Edward m'avait suivi. Notre réputation nous avait assurée d'avoir rapidement des clients et je dois dire que nos articles se vendaient à prix d'or. Nous étions de bons reporters et nous relations les faits sans aucune influence. Bref nous faisions notre travail et nous le faisions bien.

En arrivant dans mon bureau, après avoir salué Charlotte à l'accueil, j'enlevais ma veste, la posais sur le dossier de ma chaise et allumais mon ordinateur. Alice Brandon. Je connaissais ce nom. Ma sœur Rosalie, qui est mannequin, me parlait souvent de cette créatrice de talent selon ses dires. D'ailleurs, il me semblait qu'elle m'avait dit un jour l'avoir côtoyé pendant ses études. Je pris mon téléphone et l'appelais. J'avais toujours préféré rechercher mes informations directement des personnes connaissant le sujet, plutôt que dans des dossiers. Après seulement deux sonneries, elle répondit.

**- Que me vaut le plaisir de t'entendre mon cher frère adoré ? **La voix de ma sœur était enjouée mais un peu lasse.

**- Bonjour Rose. Comment vas-tu ? **J'adorais ma sœur. Nous avions toujours été très proche tout les deux, et même si nos métiers respectifs nous empêchaient de nous voir autant que nous le souhaitions, nous ne manquions jamais de nous parler au téléphone.

**- Ca va. Ca ira mieux une fois que mon contrat sera terminé. Il se finit aujourd'hui et pour tout te dire j'ai hâte de rentrer cet après-midi. Vous me manquez.**

**- Tu nous manques aussi. C'est vide sans toi et Emmett n'arrête pas de se plaindre, ça devient énervant, **lui répondis-je sur un ton las.

**- Il me manque tellement. Je pense d'ailleurs que je vais arrêter. Je n'en peux plus, Jasper. Cette vie ne me convient plus. Je n'ai plus envie de partir aux quatre coins du monde. **Rosalie avait l'air fatiguée et je me doutais que cette décision n'était pas facile pour elle. Elle avait fait tellement de sacrifice pour en arriver là où elle en était.

**- Emmett est au courant ? **Veine question, quoique Rosalie décide, je savais qu'Emmett la soutiendrait. Elle aurait pu lui demander de s'exiler en Alaska, qu'il la suivrait sans même se poser de question, tant il l'aimait.

**- Non, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé mais je dois voir mon agent pour la signature des prochains contrats et je vais lui demander un peu de temps. Je vais en discuter avec lui dès que je rentre. J'espère juste qu'il comprendra et qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, quelque chose me dit que ta nouvelle le rendra heureux.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Rose…, **lui dis-je las.** Je suis sûr que l'idée de t'avoir à ses cotés tous les jours de l'année va le combler de joie. Il n'attend que ça.**

**- Il t'en a parlé ?**

**- Tu es ma sœur et je t'aime mais ce n'est pas avec moi que tu devrais avoir cette conversation. Je peux juste te dire que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Parles-lui et tu verras que tout ira bien. **Après tout ce temps, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je prenais encore la peine de rassurer Rosalie sur les sentiments d'Emmett.

**- Tu as sûrement raison. Bref c'est toi qui m'appelle et c'est moi qui parle sans cesse. Tu m'appelais pour quoi au juste ?**

**- Je voulais te demander si tu te souviens d'Alice Brandon. Il me semble que tu l'as connue à l'université non ?**

**- En effet, on avait quelques cours en commun et on se fréquentait un peu. J'ai lu qu'elle devait se marier mais qu'elle a fait une crise de paranoïa et a été internée. Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- J'aimerais que tu me parles un peu d'elle tout simplement. **Je ne voulais pas en dire trop à Rose, je ne faisais que commencer mes investigations et je ne savais pas du tout où cela allait mener.

**- Ca fait longtemps maintenant. C'était une fille super souriante et qui vivait à fond. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé. Qui pouvait croire qu'une si petite personne pouvait faire peur ?**

**- Faire peur comment ?**

**- Secret de filles Jasper, **me dit-elle en rigolant**. Je peux juste te dire que quand elle avait une idée en tête, rien ni personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis.**

**- Pourquoi avez-vous perdu le contact ?**

**- Elle a rencontré un garçon… Alec, **me dit elle sur un ton sec. **Un mec super bizarre si tu veux mon avis. Bref, il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je l'ais jamais senti. Puis ma carrière a débuté et je voyageais souvent. Tu sais comment ça se passe hein… on a arrêté de se téléphoner tout simplement. J'avais lu qu'ils devaient se marier juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse interner. Qu'est ce qui se passe Jasper ? Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions sur Alice. **L'intonation de voix était triste, comme si elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait un effort pour maintenir ses relations avec son ancienne amie.

**- Je ne sais pas encore Rose. J'ai besoin de plus de renseignements à son sujet avant de pouvoir te répondre.**

**- Je me souviens qu'elle avait une nourrice… Ellen, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Une femme adorable ! Chaque fois que j'allais chez Alice, elle était toujours aux petits soins pour nous.**

**-Tu as ses coordonnées ?**

**- Non je n'ai plus son numéro.**

**- Pas grave. **Ce n'était pas un problème pour moi, mais cela m'aurait fait gagner un peu de temps.

**- Est-ce que tu sais où elle a été internée ? Lorsque j'ai appris pour elle, j'ai essayé de me renseigner car je voulais aller la voir mais impossible de savoir. Personne ne sait apparemment.**

**- Oui je sais où elle est. D'ailleurs, je pense que ce serait pas mal que tu lui rendes visite. J'aimerais juste que tu me contactes ensuite pour me dire ce que tu en penses, d'accord ?**

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je ne vais plus te poser la question et oui bien sûr je t'appelle dès que je l'ai vue.**

**- Ok ! Je t'envoie les infos par mail. **

**- A bientôt**

**- Salut soeurette.**

J'allumais ma messagerie et transmettais les informations à Rose. Si quelque chose clochait sur place, elle le verrait tout de suite. Ne rien lui dire pourrait lui permettre de se faire sa propre opinion sans trop de préjugés. En attendant, je plongeais dans les différents articles sur Alice que je trouvais sur le net. J'avais de quoi lire pendant un bon moment.

Ce n'est que lorsque Charlotte me demanda ce que je désirais manger que je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà midi.

**- Rien pour moi merci.**

**- Tu es sur ? Sauter un repas n'est pas très bon.**

**- C'est vrai tu as raison prends moi un sandwich poulet. **

**- D'accord chef je reviens dans 15 minutes, **me dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle partit et je replongeais dans tous les documents que j'avais imprimés. Il y avait un tas de sites qui parlaient d'Alice Brandon. Certains plus douteux que d'autres. La presse à scandale était souvent à proscrire tant ce qu'ils écrivaient ne valait rien. Cependant, je fus atterré de constater que ces derniers mois, elle était apparue dans ces journaux un bon nombre de fois alors qu'avant rien. Mis à part un article relatant l'accident d'avion de ses parents, jamais elle n'était apparue dans ce genre torchon. J'étais perplexe. Comment une fille qui avait l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules pouvait en être arrivée là ?

Mon regard fit tout de suite happé par le nom de Volturi. Apparemment, l'agence Volturi & Co avait été désignée tutrice pendant le temps de son internement et son petit ami était le neveu d'un des gestionnaires de l'agence.

Je lisais à présent quelques articles qui lui étaient consacrés suite à différents défilés qu'elle avait organisés. Toute la presse spécialisée était unanime, si vous vouliez éblouir, il fallait porter ses créations. N'étant pas un féru de mode, je ne savais pas trop.

Je reçus un appel de Rosalie qui me confirmait avoir reçu mon mail et qui me disait qu'elle passerait en fin de journée. Etant à Seattle en ce moment, elle voulait aller la voir le jour même. Charlotte arriva avec mon sandwich et repartit à son bureau tandis que je continuais à éplucher les informations sur sa vie universitaire.

Lorsque 18h sonna, Charlotte me souhaita bonne soirée. Je décidais de m'arrêter là et de rentrer chez moi. Personne ne m'y attendait mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je pourrais toujours continuer mes lectures chez moi et au moins j'y serai à l'aise.

J'arrivais chez moi et déposais ma veste sur la chaise de la cuisine. Je me dirigeais vers le frigo pour prendre une bière. Mon téléphone sonna et rompit le silence pesant de mon appartement. C'était Rose.

**- Salut Jasper**, me dit-elle d'une voix étrangement éteinte.

**- Toi tu as la voix de quelqu'un qui ne va pas bien. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Je sors de l'institut et je t'appelle comme promis. C'est horrible Jasper. Jamais je n'aurais pu le croire si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? **

**- Elle ne va pas bien, mais pas bien du tout. Ils la droguent et elle ne répond pas quand on lui** **parle.** Elle finit sa phrase en sanglot.

**- Calme-toi Rosalie. Elle t'a reconnue ?**

**- Justement je n'en sais rien. Je ne lui ai parlé que quelques instants. Ils ne m'ont laissé la voir, que seulement quelques minutes. J'ai eu beau leurs demander de m'accorder un petit peu de temps, le directeur m'a carrément foutu à la porte. C'était comme si je les dérangeais.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui déjà quand je me suis présentée à l'accueil et quand j'ai demandé à la voir. La secrétaire a téléphoné et Aro Volturi, le directeur, est arrivé en me disant qu'Alice ne recevait pas des visites et que comme je n'étais pas de la famille je n'avais aucun droit. Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il me montrait la porte. Tu penses bien que je ne l'ai pas laissé le temps de l'ouvrir que j'ai exigée de la voir sinon je préviendrais la presse. Il a blanchit et a finit par m'accorder une brève entrevue. Il est resté tout le temps avec nous. **Je sentis un léger sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Connaissant ma sœur et son caractère plus qu'emporté dans certaines situations, j'imaginais qu'elle avait dû terroriser toute les personnes présentes là-bas.

**- Rosalie…** lui répondis-je las. **Menacez les gens n'est pas forcément le meilleur moyen pour arriver à tes fins.**

**- Je sais Jazz mais il m'a énervé. Je ne demandais pas son dossier médical. Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles d'une ancienne amie. Bref, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle m'ait reconnue mais il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe.**

**-Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**- Je ne sais pas très bien. Mais quand j'ai voulu lui prendre la main, il m'a carrément prit le bras en le serrant et m'a interdit de la toucher.**

**- A-t-il justifié son acte ?** Lui dis-je en colère.

**- Sois disant qu'elle ne supportait aucun contact mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. J'ai entrevu des bleus sur ses avants bras. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait pris les bras et serré très fort. Ca avait la forme de doigts. Depuis quand on a le droit de frapper des patients ? Ensuite un infirmier est arrivé et Aro Volturi m'a raccompagné à la porte en me disant que si je prévenais les médias ou qui que ce soit d'autres, qu'il me tiendrait pour responsable et que je n'avais plus intérêt à revenir ici, sinon il saurait se montrer moins gentil.**

**- Pardon ? Il t'a menacé ? **J'étais furieux. J'allais m'occuper du cas de cet Aro Volturi ! Charlie m'avait dit ne pas l'apprécier et pour lui il était au cœur de cette affaire et bien j'allais lui apprendre à menacer ma sœur !

**- Tu aurais du voir ses yeux. J'en ai encore froid dans le dos. Il était furieux mais surtout j'ai vu dans son regard de la peur.**

**- Je ne veux plus que tu y retournes Rose. Je vais continuer mes recherches. Merci tu m'as bien aidé sur ce coup là, mais maintenant j'aimerais que tu rentres.**

**- Avant, je vais faire un saut chez la nourrice d'Alice. Tu te souviens, Ellen, je t'en ai parlé ce matin. J'ai passé quelques coups de fils en venant ici et j'ai son numéro. Je vais lui téléphoner.**

**- D'accord mais fais attention à toi et appelle moi si tu apprends quelques chose.**

**- Promis. A bientôt.**

**- Au revoir**

Je raccrochais encore énervé de ce que Rosalie m'avait confié. De quel droit se permettait-il de menacer les gens et surtout ma sœur ? Pourquoi avoir peur qu'elle puisse revenir. Je décidais d'aller me coucher. La migraine commençait à se faire sentir.

**~~O~~**

Je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon portable.

**-Allo**, répondis-je d'une voix éteinte.

**- Oh pardon Jazz, je pensais que tu étais déjà levé.**

**- Rosalie… il est à peine six heures du matin.**

**- Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'ai appris des choses d'Ellen, la nourrice d'Alice.**

Il ne me fallu pas plus d'un quart de seconde pour que mon esprit embué retrouve sa clarté.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as appris ?**

- **Je** **lui ai téléphoné et elle se souvenait de moi. J'étais surprise. Je lui ai proposé de passer la voir un de ces jours et elle m'a dit qu'elle était sur Seattle en ce moment donc je lui ai proposé de passer la voir tout de suite. Elle m'a donné son adresse et j'y suis allée. Je lui ai expliqué que je venais de voir Alice à l'institut et que je voulais comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle était choquée que j'ai pu la voir. Apparemment depuis qu'Alice séjourne là-bas, elle n'a pu l'apercevoir qu'une seule fois.**

**- Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?**

**- En fait, le directeur lui donne toutes sortes de raisons pour ne pas qu'elle la voie. Elle s'est emportée la semaine passée et elle a pu l'apercevoir dans sa chambre. Il parait qu'Alice dormait et était attachée à son lit.**

**- Ca n'est pas anormal, si l'on en croit sa pathologie. Il parait qu'elle est atteinte de paranoïa à tendance suicidaire.**

**- Ellen n'y croit pas. Elle jure haut et fort que jamais Alice n'attenterait à sa vie et je suis tentée de la croire. Elle la connait depuis sa naissance. De plus, elle m'a avoué qu'Alice se sentait épiée et était sur les nerfs. Elle avait engagé un détective privé au sujet d'une affaire mais elle n'a pas voulu expliquer à Ellen de quoi il s'agissait. Elle a essayé de le joindre mais il ne l'a toujours pas rappelé.**

**- Ok je vais me renseigner à propos de tout ça. Est-ce qu'elle t'a donné le nom du détective qu'elle avait engagé **? Il me semblait que cette affaire s'emballait très rapidement. Un détective maintenant ?

**- Oui elle m'a donné les informations. Je t'envoie tout ça par texto. Elle est désemparée et elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour aider Alice. Elle a pleuré tout le long mais ne démord pas. Elle jure qu'Alice n'est ni folle, ni suicidaire, ni paranoïaque.**

**- Je vais prendre contact avec son détective et voir ce que je peux en apprendre. Tu as déjà parlé avec Emmett ?**

**- Non pas encore mais je compte le faire ce soir. On se voit de toute façon demain chez les Cullen. **

**- Alors à demain. Prends soin de toi.**

**- A demain Jazz.**

Je raccrochais. Rosalie avait récolté plus que ce que j'en attendais. Il me fallait absolument parler avec ce détective. Toute cette affaire prenait une drôle de tournure. Entre Charlie qui soupçonnait Aro Volturi de négligence et la nourrice qui jurait qu'Alice n'était pas malade, on était dans un véritable sac de nœuds. Je me dépêchais de m'apprêter et d'aller à mon bureau.

Sur le chemin, je reçus les informations de Rose concernant ce détective. J'avais les numéros de téléphone, son adresse ainsi que son numéro d'accréditation.

A peine arrivé, je demandais à Charlotte de ne pas me déranger et essayais de téléphoner. Aucun des numéros que j'avais ne répondais. Je laissais des messages et j'allumais mon ordinateur. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur ce fameux Paul Meraz.

Je ne trouvais rien de concret et me décidais à téléphoner à un de mes contacts de New-York. Heureusement que j'étais bien assis parce que ce que j'apprenais me donnait froid dans le dos.

Paul Meraz avait été retrouvé mort il y a quelques jours. Il avait été exécuté. Sa femme avait signalé sa disparition à la police il y a quelques semaines. Les policiers avaient été à son bureau et l'avait retrouvé fouillé de fond en comble. Tout avait été saccagé mais aucune trace du détective. Son corps avait été retrouvé aux abords du lac Washington par un promeneur la semaine dernière. Il avait reçu une balle dans la tête il y a un mois de ça. Mon ami parlait d'un contrat mis sur la tête du détective. Personne ne savait qui en était à l'origine.

Mon contact m'expliquait que Paul était un détective reconnu pour son travail et avait un tas d'ennemis. Au fond de moi, j'avais la sensation que tout était lié. Il fallait approfondir à tout prix. Charlie avait parlé des soupçons du psychologue de l'institut. Il fallait que je lui parle. Je téléphonais à Charlie pour qu'il me fournisse plus de renseignements sur lui. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

**- Bonjour Charlie, c'est Jasper**

**- Bonjour Jasper. J'allais justement te téléphoner.**

**- Ah bon ? Un problème ?**

**- Je voulais savoir si tu avais trouvé quelques choses de ton côté suite à notre dernière conversation.**

**- Ben justement j'ai quelques informations supplémentaires mais je voulais d'abord prendre contact avec ce fameux Gerandy. J'ai quelques petites choses à lui demander.**

**- Si tu veux le voir tu devrais venir à notre morgue. Il a été tué hier soir. Son corps a été découvert ce matin.**

**- Laisse-moi deviner… une balle dans la tête ?**

**- Comment tu le sais ? On n'a pas divulgué cette information.**

**- Ecoute Charlie. Je pense sincèrement qu'il y a quelque chose de louche. Toutes les** **personnes qui tournent autour de cette fille finissent entre quatre planches. J'ai découvert qu'elle avait pris un détective mais je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement. Il a été retrouvé exécuté d'une balle dans la tête.**

**- Tout ça devient vraiment suspect. C'est moi qui mène l'enquête sur ce meurtre. Si je découvre quoi que ce soit je te tiens au courant.**

**- Ok, Charlie je ferais de même. Euh… par contre concernant tes autres sources, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air paranoïaque… mais je crois que toutes les personnes qui approchent cet Alice devraient se méfier et ne pas trop parler…**

**- Oui je crois que tu as raison Jasper. Je m'en occupe ne t'inquiète pas. A bientôt.**

Je raccrochais et pris ma tête dans les mains. Tout cela sentait le coup fourré à plein nez. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était mais c'était bien trop de coïncidences.

Je lançais une recherche sur l'institut. Si Gerandy avait des soupçons peut-être que je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour m'en dire un peu plus. Je cliquais sur le site de cet institut et remarquais qu'en première page une annonce s'affichait. Il était à la recherche d'un nouveau psychiatre. Mais ce qui m'interpellait c'était la date de mise en ligne de l'annonce 17h. D'après les informations de Charlie, le docteur avait été assassiné en soirée.

On toquait à ma porte. Edward était là.

**- Salut. Ca ne va pas ? **me demanda Edward apparemment soucieux**.**

**- L'affaire Brandon. **Je ne rajoutais rien tout en continuant à fixer mon écran.

**- C'est « l'affaire » Brandon maintenant ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose alors ?**

Je détournais mon visage vers lui et je lui expliquais ma conversation avec Rose.

**- Rosalie la connait bien. Elle est allée la voir… **cette histoire me donnait froid dans le dos et pendant que je parlais avec lui, j'étais en train de penser à la façon d'aller plus loin dans mes recherches.

**- Et ? **

Je soupirais. J'avais déjà une idée mais je n'avais pas envie de demander ce service à Edward alors qu'il venait de demander un peu de repos.

**- Et elle dit qu'il se passe des choses étranges là-bas. Elle était bouleversée après sa visite. Rose pense qu'ils essaient de couper du monde Alice. Et elle a eut l'impression qu'elle avait été maltraitée. Elle a vu des bleus sur ses bras.**

**- Ce n'est peut-être pas anormal. Si cette fille a vraiment pété les plombs, elle a sans doute des crises de violence. **Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de relativiser et surtout de voir tous les possibilités.

**- Sauf que ça commence à faire beaucoup. Charlie ne m'a pas dévoilé toutes ses sources mais si quelqu'un est venu lui en parler, c'est que l'instinct de Rosalie est bon. Elle a ensuite appelé l'ancienne nourrice d'Alice. Cette femme est convaincue que c'est un coup monté. Et ce n'est pas tout…**

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux, prêts à quand même essayer de lui proposer l'idée que j'avais.

**- Le chef Swan pense que le psychologue de l'institut où Alice Brandon est enfermée soupçonnait quelques choses. **

**- Soupçonnait ? Il a changé d'avis ?**

**- Non, Charlie vient de me dire que le psy, Gerandy, a été retrouvé chez lui avec une balle dans la tête.**

Bon on y était ! Et puis s'il refusait je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'observais avant de lui demander et je vis dans son regard qu'il s'interrogeait sur cette affaire. Son esprit était déjà en mode journalistique. Apparemment je n'aurais pas trop à insister pour le convaincre.

**- Edward, je sais que tu voulais prendre des vacances mais…**

**- Tu sais que je ne fais pas d'infiltration normalement ? **

Il jouait avec moi et je décidais de me jouer de lui aussi. Rien de tel que de mettre en doute ses capacités journalistiques, ça fonctionnait à chaque fois

**- Oh, allez Edward, j'ai personne d'autre sous la main. Hopkins est bien meilleur que toi pour ce genre de job mais il est déjà en immersion sur une autre affaire.**

Je regardais Edward. J'éclatais de rire à la vision sa tête. Il était vexé. Il se rendit vite compte que je me jouais de lui et esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre.

**-C'est bon. Alors dis-moi en plus sur ce que tu as découvert. **

Je lui racontais tous ce que j'avais appris, que ce soit de l'institut, d'Aro Volturi, du détective privé qu'Alice avait été engagé et retrouvé mort. Du fait que la famille Volturi semblait être constamment dans les affaires d'Alice. Je lui relatais tous ce que j'avais appris que ce soit de par moi-même ou par Charlie.

**- Et comment je suis sensé l'approcher ? Parce que s'ils l'isolent ça risque de ne pas être facile.**

Je souriais car je sentais que la conversation allait être faite à mes dépends.

**- Et bien j'ai supposé que ce cher Aro allait avoir besoin d'un nouveau psychologue. Et il se trouve que je connais quelqu'un qui a une licence en psychologie.**

Je voyais le sourire s'agrandir sur son visage.

**- Oh ! Et bien je vois qu'elle va me servir à quelque chose cette fois. C'est marrant ça, j'avais un pote à l'université qui n'arrêtait pas de me chambrer du temps que je perdais à étudier cette matière.**

**- Et bien il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Tu pourras le dire à ton pote.**

Nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rires à ce souvenir. Il était vrai qu'à l'époque, je l'avais souvent vanné de passer son temps à étudier la psychologie au lieu de venir s'éclater un peu. Je redevins vite sérieux en me souvenant de l'annonce trouvée sur le site.

**- Edward, ça pourrait être dangereux. En fait, l'institut a déjà publié son annonce en vue d'un recrutement. Elle est datée de quelques heures avant la mort de Gerandy.**

J'essayais de lui faire comprendre par un regard que cette histoire était dangereuse et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la prendre à la légère. Il y avait beaucoup de morts autour de cette fille.

**- Et bien il semblerait que cet Aro Volturi soit un homme très prévoyant. **Me dit-il en me faisant bien comprendre qu'il avait compris les dangers auxquels il s'exposait.

**- Extralucide même ! Je peux envoyer ton CV alors ? **Il me suffisait de modifier quelques informations et le tour était joué.

**- J'ai rien de mieux à faire alors allons-y ! **

Avant qu'il ne prenne congés, je lui remis un des téléphones portable que nous avions à l'agence en prévision des missions d'infiltration, pas d'abonnement et cartes prépayés étaient de rigueur. C'était un bon moyen pour préserver l'identité de nos journalistes et ainsi éviter que leurs couvertures ne soient percées à jour.

Une fois Edward partit, je me mettais à la fabrication d'un faux cv à faire parvenir à ce Aro Volturi. Je modifiais le nom de famille d'Edward et son numéro de portable et je notais un établissement de référence comme ancien employeur. Je connaissais un petit établissement médical. Il me suffisait juste d'appeler la secrétaire et de lui demander de mentir au cas où l'institut effectuerait des recherches sur son cv.

Une fois le cv terminé, je l'adressais via une nouvelle adresse crée à cet attention. J'envoyais un texto à Edward pour lui confirmer que son cv était à présent dans la boîte mail du directeur.

J'espérais que la chance soit de notre côté et qu'il rappelle Edward rapidement. Si ca ne fonctionnait pas de ce côté-là, il allait falloir réfléchir à une autre façon de rentrer dans cet institut et voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Mais pour l'instant je ne m'en inquiétais pas outre mesure. J'avais un bon pressentiment. Je prévoyais quand même de bien briffer Edward sur les références que j'avais mis sur son CV, juste pour être certain que tout soit bien cohérent. Je prévoyais de faire ça rapidement le lendemain, chez les parents d'Edward où nous devions tous passer la fête du 4 juillet.

*Deuxième guerre d'Ossétie du Sud voir wikipédia

* * *

Et oui, pas de Bella, pas de Kate… mais un peu d'Edward quand même ! Aller penser à notre salaire. Sab et moi aimons nous faire payer en reviews (et la personne dans le fond qui à pensé tellement fort « en nature » que je l'ai entendu, à l'esprit vraiment mal tourné !)

A la prochaine,

Lilou et Sab


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Nous ça va bien ! Et puis c'est vendredi, et le vendredi c'est le début du week-end et jour de publication alors on apprécie ! Et j'espère que vous aussi.

Alors avant le chapitre, bien évidement, on voudrait vous remercier pour vos reviews et puis les mises en alertes, favoris et tout et tout !  
Et on espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

**tyca12 :** bonjour. Ce chapitre était important à ce moment. On espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review

**xenia :** Comme on le disait à tyca12, ce chapitre était important à ce moment là de l'histoire. On pense que la suite devrait te plaire. Merci pour ta review

**Flo :** Merci pour ta review. On espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**POV EDWARD**

**7 Juillet 2009**

Une semaine que j'étais rentré au pays, quatre jours que j'avais terminé mes articles sur le Darfour et je tournais déjà en rond. J'avais eu envie de vacances mais pour être honnête je ne savais pas quoi faire de moi-même. Force était de constater que l'inactivité m'ennuyait à mourir. Et pourtant, j'avais été très occupé ce week-end.

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et moi avions été fêté le 4 juillet chez mes parents. Comme toujours, ma mère avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre dans l'ambiance festive mais avec les plaisanteries d'Emmett, relayées par Jasper et mon père je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'autres choix. Je crois que tout le monde s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi mais personne n'avait fait de remarque. C'était aussi ça la famille. Mais je m'en voulais un peu de leur causer des soucis.

Durant la journée, nous avions également parlé d'Alice Brandon et de son « affaire ». A cette occasion j'avais découvert, que ma mère était une fana de magasines people. Quand elle avait vu mon étonnement, Esmé avait simplement haussé les épaules en me disant « tout le monde à ses petits secrets honteux» et elle m'avait fait un sourire entendu. Je crois que ma mère ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre.

En tout cas, j'avais pu constater que l'image publique d'Alice était excellente malgré les quelques ragots colportés dans la presse et que son internement en avait surpris plus d'un. Et en tout premier lieu Rosalie qui semblait vraiment très affectée par la visite qu'elle lui avait rendue à l'hôpital. Emmett nous avait dit qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour elle, et qu'elle ne cessait pas d'en parler. Elle avait vraiment été choquée par l'état de son ancienne amie et parce que Rosalie était Rosalie, elle ne décolérait pas de la manière dont elle avait été accueillie par cet Aro Volturi.

Emmett nous avait également proposé son aide et Jasper l'avait chargé de se renseigner sur les aspects juridiques de cette histoire. Sa position de procureur lui donnait accès à de nombreuses informations. Il était évident que la mise sous tutelle d'Alice Brandon devait profiter à quelqu'un. Nous supposions qu'elle était victime d'un internement abusif, peut être justifié, il allait falloir le découvrir, mais dans des conditions suspectes. Maintenant nous devions découvrir le mobil de toute cette affaire.

Mon père nous avait également proposé son aide. Si j'arrivais à avoir accès au dossier d'Alice, je devrais lui envoyer son traitement pour qu'il puisse l'étudier et nous dire si quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'était assez étrange mais il semblait que cette fille attirait la sympathie, même de personne qui ne la connaissait pas. Tout le monde semblait très concerné par ce qui lui arrivait.

Jasper et moi savions que nous étions sur un gros coup avec cette affaire mais pour pouvoir commencer, il fallait que je puisse entrer. Nous étions donc dans l'attente d'une réponse pour le poste de psychologue à l'institut. En cas de refus, Jasper avait déjà commencé à chercher d'autres solutions mais nous nous donnions encore quelques jours avant de changer de stratégie.

Le dimanche, j'avais commencé à ruminer mes idées noires, et en début d'après-midi j'avais finalement appelé Kate pour l'invité à diner. J'avais besoin de distractions et aller manger avec elle me semblait plus correct. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de rappeler mes aventures d'un soir mais cette fille semblait un peu différente des autres, sa conversation n'était pas sans intérêt et pour être honnête j'avais pris un pied d'enfer avec elle. Alors pourquoi se priver ?

Bien entendu, elle avait accepté mon invitation et nous étions allés diner dans un petit italien pour ensuite terminer la soirée chez elle. Je n'y avais pas passé la nuit et nous ne nous étions rien promis, évidement. Elle m'avait demandé si nous allions nous revoir et comme je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, je lui avais dit que j'allais probablement quitter la ville pour quelques temps mais qu'à mon retour je l'appellerais pour savoir si elle était toujours disponible.

Je n'envisageais rien de sérieux avec elle mais c'était une fille reposante qui avait bien comprit qu'il ne fallait pas me poser trop de questions et puis… sa lingerie était extraordinairement bandante !

J'avais passé mon lundi à l'agence, à me tenir informé de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence et à me renseigner un peu plus sur Alice Brandon. Le soir, Jasper et moi avions improvisé une soirée pizza que nous avions terminée en buvant un bon nombre de bières. Et c'est assommé par l'alcool que j'avais fini par m'endormir, d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve pour une fois.

Le mardi matin fidèle à notre rituel, j'attendais Jasper sur le trottoir devant l'agence et il arriva avec ses cafés à la main.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'accueil pour saluer Charlotte, qui était toujours fidèle au poste, mon téléphone portable sonna. Pas mon personnel mais celui que Jasper m'avait fourni et qui faisait partie de ma couverture. J'échangeais un regard entendu avec mon ami et, tout en sortant le téléphone de la poche de ma veste, nous nous dirigeâmes vers son bureau. Juste avant de décrocher je me remémorais mentalement toutes les informations de ma couverture. C'était dans ce genre de situation que ma mémoire photographique m'était la plus utile.

**- Edward Masen.** J'avais pris un ton très sérieux et une voix ferme. C'est maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Jasper c'était assis dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau et je préférais rester debout.

**- Bonjour Monsieur Masen, ici l'Institut Pour Une vie Meilleure. Aro Volturi à l'appareil. **

**- Bonjour Mr Volturi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- Docteur Volturi**, me corrigea-t-il. Je dirais que le personnage n'était pas très avenant et plutôt à cheval sur l'étiquette vu la manière dont il avait rectifié son titre. **Vous nous avez envoyé un CV la semaine dernière pour un poste de psychologue chez nous et votre candidature nous intéresse. **

**- Oui en effet, je me souviens. Vous êtes situé à Forks c'est bien ça ? **Je ne voulais pas paraitre trop empressé mais il fallait quand même que je lui montre que j'étais intéressé par le poste.

**- Tout à fait. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Mr Masen. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour compléter mon équipe d'encadrement et vos références semblent très bonnes. Etes-vous toujours disponible ?**

**- Oui je le suis toujours. Et je serais très heureux de vous rencontrer pour en discuter avec vous. **

**- Non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. J'ai déjà appelé votre précédent employeur qui m'a dit regretter votre départ de son établissement. Vous avez les références requises pour le poste que nous proposons. **

Eh bien on pouvait dire que c'était un rapide cet Aro Volturi. J'en aurai été étonné s'il n'avait pas publié l'annonce de recrutement avant que le poste ne soit vacant dans son institut… Je lançais tout de même regard incrédule à Jasper. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il n'entendait pas ce que me disait mon interlocuteur alors je supposais qu'il s'inquiétait de la tournure de cet entretien. Je lui fis un signe de la main pour l'apaiser tandis que le médecin continuait.

**- Ce que je vous propose Mr Masen, c'est de faire un essai chez nous pendant quelques semaines et si nous nous entendons bien nous signerons un contrat longue durée. **

**- J'avoue que vous me surprenez un peu, je ne m'attendais pas à décrocher un poste aussi rapidement.** Et c'était vrai, je n'avais absolument envisagé que ça serait aussi facile.

Jasper me regardait comme si j'étais fou. Je ne sais pas s'il jugeait la situation surréaliste ou s'il désapprouvait les réticences que j'émettais à prendre le poste si rapidement. J'avais bien conscience de marcher sur un fil, mais il fallait que je sois crédible. Et ce genre de proposition ne courait pas les rues.

**- Je comprends, mais mon établissement est en manque de personnel et nous nous devons de maintenir certains standards dans le traitement de nos patients. Vos références sont bonnes alors je vous propose le poste.**

Tu parles de standards dans le traitement des patients. J'aurais pu être n'importe qui, il m'aurait embauché. D'ailleurs j'étais n'importe qui puisque je n'étais même pas psychologue…

**- Mais nous n'avons même pas encore parlé de mes prétentions salariales.**

Jasper se leva et me faisait de grands signes pour que j'arrête mon manège. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un sourire narquois.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça Mr Masen, nous sommes un établissement privée avec de gros moyens, je pense que vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre. **

La vache ! Si j'avais su je n'aurais pas choisi la carrière de journaliste. J'allais penser à me reconvertir sérieusement.

**- Et bien je suppose que nous parlerons de tous ça quand nous nous verrons. Quand voulez-vous que je commence ?**

**- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Lundi prochain ? **

**- Oui, lundi ça sera très bien. **

**- Parfait ! Je vais vous passer ma secrétaire Mme Cope, elle vous donnera quelques adresses pour que vous trouviez à vous loger et vous assistera dans vos démarches. N'hésitez surtout à faire appel à elle si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. **

**- Très bien Dr Volturi. **Je n'oubliais pas le « docteur » cette fois. Après tout cet homme était mon nouvel employeur, il fallait que je fasse bonne impression.

**- A lundi Mr Masen.** Et il me passa sa secrétaire sans plus de cérémonie.

Jasper trépignait d'impatience à coté de moi mais je l'ignorais en attendant que cette Mme Cope prenne la communication.

Au son de sa voix, elle semblait être une femme d'un certain âge mais elle était plutôt sympathique. Bien qu'un peu curieuse. Elle me questionna sur ma situation maritale, voulut savoir si j'étais en couple quand je lui dis que je n'étais pas marié, et elle me demanda l'air de rien si j'avais des enfants. Je répondais poliment à ses questions. Elle serait certainement une bonne source d'informations pour moi alors je devais absolument lui plaire.

Elle me fournit plusieurs numéros de téléphone pour que je puisse trouver quelque chose à louer rapidement. Elle me proposa également d'habiter dans un premier temps à l'institut si je ne trouvais pas mon bonheur. C'était une option à envisager, être sur place me faciliterait certainement les choses. J'allais devoir en discuter avec Jasper. Je lui promis de la rappeler pour la tenir informée de mes recherches. Cette femme était une vraie pipelette. Je raccrochais enfin après plus de trente minutes de conversation.

Quand je me tournais vers Jasper je constatais que ce dernier avait un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

**- Je me demande pourquoi on s'inquiétait ? Même quand j'ai postulé pour bosser chez Mac Do pendant mes études j'ai eu un entretien plus poussé que ça ! **

**- Oui mais tu n'as pas mon charisme Jasper ! **

Malgré ma boutade, je me mis à réfléchir aux raisons de cette embauche si rapide et facile. Mais Jasper interrompit mes réflexions.

**- Plus ça avance plus je trouve ce type et cette institution étrange. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses ? C'est complètement dingue d'engager un psy sans même l'avoir rencontré.**

Jasper était pensif et inquiet, je pouvais le voir. Mais en toute honnêteté je le comprenais.

**- Non mais le pire c'est qu'il me dit que son institution doit répondre à certains standards. **

**- Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas quelqu'un de trop expérimenté pour le poste. Et comme d'après ton CV tu as pris une année sabbatique pour voyager, il a du se dire que tu n'allais pas trop t'impliquer dans ton boulot. **

**- Il veut quelqu'un qui ne se pose pas trop de questions. **

**- Possible mais je vais te dire un truc : Au pire on pourra toujours faire un article sur les qualifications du personnel dans les institutions psychiatriques privés, parce qu'apparemment ça laisse à désirer. **

**- Toujours prêt à rebondir à ce que je vois. **Je lui souris mais je redevins sérieux presque instantanément.** Mais à mon avis ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Il y a vraiment un truc pas normal là-bas. **

**- Il va falloir que tu sois très prudent, Edward. **

**- En parlant de ça, la secrétaire m'a proposé d'habiter quelques temps à l'institut, le temps que je trouve à me loger. Ca serait pas mal que je sois sur place au début. Tu ne crois pas ?**

Jasper réfléchit quelques secondes avant de me répondre. Il était en train de peser le pour et le contre. Pour ma part j'y étais plutôt favorable. Ca me permettrait de fouiner un peu partout et à toutes heures.

**- Ecoutes, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne solution. Si tu habites là-bas, ils pourront te surveiller autant que tu les surveilleras. Faut pas se leurrer, Volturi va t'avoir à l'œil pendant un moment. Tu es un inconnu, alors il va se méfier. **

Jasper n'avait pas tord.

**- Je m'en doute mais au moins j'aurais accès plus facilement à certains dossiers. **

Je prévoyais déjà une petite expédition de nuit dans les bureaux de l'institut. Mais mon ami m'arrêta tout de suite.

**- Le mieux c'est qu'au début, tu commences à t'intégrer au personnel. Essaye de voir en qui tu peux avoir confiance et qui est suspect. Observe ce qui se passe là-bas discrètement et fais-toi une idée de comment procéder ensuite. Ne fonce pas tête baissée ou tu vas te planter.**

J'acquiesçais en silence, alors il continua.

**- Tu vas devoir gagner la confiance de tout le monde. De Volturi, mais aussi du personnel. Alors commence en menant une petite vie bien tranquille. N'essaie pas de précipiter les choses. **

**- Oui, maman ! **

Je me moquais mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Les gens là-bas allaient me considérer comme un étranger et un intrus. J'allais devoir faire mon possible pour amadouer tout le monde pour obtenir les informations nécessaire. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop parce que je savais faire ça. La seule chose différence était que j'allais devoir être sous couverture et toujours faire attention à ce que je disais pour ne pas me trahir.

**- Edward, je suis sérieux. Ca a l'air vraiment dangereux comme histoire ! **

**- Je sais. Pas de panique. Bon alors je loue quelque chose tout de suite si j'ai bien compris ?**

Jasper approuva d'un signe de tête. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec lui mais si ça pouvait le rassurer, autant le faire. Pour ce qui est de ma petite exploration des locaux, j'aviserais une fois là-bas.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à bien définir notre stratégie et je passais également quelques coups de fils pour trouver quelques choses à louer à Forks. Il fallait croire que Mme Cope était bien informée parce que je trouvais tout de suite mon bonheur.

**4 juillet 2009**

**POV Charlie**

Vous savez ce qui me pèse le plus dans mon métier ? Le défilé du 4 juillet ! Oui cette saloperie, excusez mon langage, de parade du 4 juillet !

En tant que chef de la police de Forks, tous les ans c'est la même histoire, je me dois de défiler en tête du cortège et en uniforme d'apparat en plus. Je sais que certain de mes collègues adorent ce moment, mais pas moi. Je déteste être le centre d'attention de tout le monde et j'ai horreur de cet uniforme qui, sauf erreur de ma part, rétrécit d'année en année. C'est à peine si j'ai réussi à en fermer la veste ce matin. Heureusement que Bella n'était pas là, elle se serait encore moquée de moi et aurait commencé son long monologue sur la nécessité pour moi d'avoir une alimentation équilibrée.

J'adore ma Bella, ne vous méprenez pas, mais parfois elle a tendance à un peu trop jouer les mères poules, alors que normalement c'est moi qui devrait prendre soin d'elle.

J'ai beaucoup de regrets vis-à-vis de Bella. J'ai longtemps été absent de sa vie quand elle était plus jeune, et nous avons réellement noué une vraie relation quand elle a pris elle-même la décision de venir vivre avec moi à la fin de son adolescence.

Ensuite je n'avais pas été en mesure de lui financer des études dignes d'elle. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas étudié autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu pour ne pas être une charge trop importante pour moi. En plus, à la fin de ses études, je lui avais un peu forcé la main pour qu'elle revienne à Forks. Je lui avais trouvé cet emploi à l'institut alors que je savais qu'elle voulait aller vivre dans le sud du pays, dans une région plus ensoleillé. Mais quand l'opportunité s'était présentée, je n'avais pas pu résister à la garder près de moi.

J'espérais ne pas avoir fait une erreur. Avec ce que Bella et Jacob m'avaient révélé sur ce qui se passait là-bas, j'avais un peu peur maintenant. Je n'avais jamais apprécié Aro Volturi mais il contribuait au développement de Forks. L'institut fournissait des emplois et faisait marcher le commerce, c'était important pour une petite ville comme la nôtre. Mais l'homme, honnêtement, m'avait toujours fait froid dans le dos. J'avais une impression bizarre en sa présence si vous préférez.

Et l'impression s'était transformé en conviction ces derniers temps. Quand j'avais commencé ma petite enquête sur l'institut et Alice Brandon, je m'étais heurté à un mur. Je n'avais aucune raison légale pour mes investigations et j'avais rapidement dû laisser tomber parce que rien ne filtrait. J'étais impuissant. C'est pour ça que j'avais contacté mon ami Jasper. En tant que journaliste il aurait certainement plus de résultats que moi.

Mais ça c'était avant le meurtre de Gerandy.

Bella et Jacob étaient certains qu'il savait quelque chose et comme par hasard il avait été assassiné.

Un meurtre à Forks !

C'était ma plus grosse affaire depuis des années. Depuis l'enlèvement de la petite Julie en fait. Et comme à l'époque, je sentais que la population voulait des résultats et des résultats rapides.

Au moins quand vous étiez flic dans une grande ville, les habitants n'exigeaient pas de vous que vous élucidiez tous les crimes commis, alors qu'ici… J'avais presque envie de dire que la pression était plus forte.

Aïe ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça. Je me tournais pour constater que mon adjoint, Mark, venait de me mettre discrètement un coup de coude dans les cotes. Il me fit un sourire contrit.

**- Boss, votre main… vous oubliez de saluer la foule.**

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour le remercier. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'en avais oublié de faire signe aux habitants qui s'étaient massé le long du cortège. Mon Dieu quelle mascarade. Vraiment ça n'était pas pour moi. Heureusement que Forks était une petite ville, au moins ça ne durait pas trop longtemps.

Mais au détour d'une rue, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. Bella était là, avec Jacob et Billy, et ils m'acclamaient en brandissant des drapeaux. Je leurs fis signe pour leurs montrer que je les avais vus. Ils étaient là spécialement pour moi et je savais qu'ils allaient venir me rejoindre à l'arrivée du défilé pour que nous puissions aller déjeuner tous ensemble.

Au moment où nous sommes passés à leur hauteur, je vis Mark poser un regard appuyé sur ma Bella.

**- Hé, tu regarde quoi là ?** Non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'était quoi ce comportement. Il me fixa un instant avant de répondre, l'air un peu penaud.

**- Heu, et bien je me disais juste… **Aller mon gars, accouche ! **Que votre fille est vraiment jolie, chef.**

Jolie ? Non mais il était aveugle ou quoi ? Elle était belle ! Pas jolie, belle ! Pfou, non mais franchement.

**- Et alors ?** Je lui posais ma question avec toute l'autorité dont j'étais capable. Un mec qui trouvait ma fille seulement jolie, n'était même pas digne de la regarder. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs.

**- Heu… en fait rien patron ! **

Bien, il avait compris le message. Je recommençais à faire le pingouin sur ma plateforme et je repris tranquillement le fil de mes pensées. Je m'inquiétais. Beaucoup.

Je savais que les enfants allaient me demander des nouvelles de mon enquête sur l'institut et avec la mort de Gerandy, ils allaient être plus curieux. Mais la dernière chose que je voulais, c'est qu'ils recommencent à fouiner. Les choses devenaient dangereuses, très dangereuses même. Et pour l'instant je n'avais rien à leur dire. Je n'avais pas encore de nouvelle de Jasper et je me doutais bien que cela prendrait un peu de temps.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire mais la dernière fois où je lui avais parlé, il semblait très concerné par cette affaire. Et le connaissant je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. En général il allait au fond des choses et ne s'arrêtait pas tant que le mystère n'était pas résolu. J'ignorais comment il allait procéder mais je m'attendais à quelques surprises. En plus d'avoir du talent, et d'être acharné, il avait le temps et l'argent pour enquêter. Ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas des forces de police.

**- Patron, on est arrivé. Vous pouvez arrêter de saluer maintenant. **

La voix de mon adjoint me sortit de mes pensées. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil peu amène histoire qu'il enlève ce sourire niais de son visage. En plus d'insulté ma fille, il n'allait pas se moquer de moi. En effet, nous étions arrivés à destination. Encore quelques mains à serrer, le maire à saluer et je pourrais enfin déboutonner cette foutue veste qui m'empêchait de respirer. Finalement, elle avait dû rétrécir… je ne voyais que ça.

Après les mondanités d'usage, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma fille et les Black qui m'attendaient un peu en retrait de tout ce monde quand Mark m'arrêta d'un raclement de gorge.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?** J'étais un peu agressif mais j'en avais plus qu'assez.

**- Euh, dis-moi boss votre fille… vous savez si elle sort toujours avec Jacob Black ? **

Il était idiot ou inconscient ou alors il me provoquait ? Il savait à qui il s'adressait là ? Et puis honnêtement ce n'était pas le jour.

**- Pardon ?**

Je n'avais pas du y mettre assez de hargne, le choc sans doute, parce qu'il prit ça comme un encouragement.

**- Ma mère…**

_Sa mère ?_

**- … à parlé avec Mme Cope…**

_Mme Cope ? Ah non cette fois-ci je n'allais pas me laisser avoir par les racontars de cette vieille commère. Bon ok, elle n'avait que cinq ans de plus que moi._

**- … et elle dit qu'ils sont toujours ensemble mais…**

_Mais ? Il m'intéresse lui maintenant._

**- … comme je suis un bon flic…**

_On en apprend décidément tout les jours, même à mon âge._

**-… je les ai bien observés et j'ai remarqué qu'ils ne se tenaient jamais la main, qu'ils n'avaient jamais de geste affectueux…**

_Encore heureux !_

**-… donc je me demandais si Bella accepterait si je l'invitais à prendre un verre.**

_Idiot et inconscient, voilà ce qu'il était. Pas l'un ou l'autre mais les deux à la fois._

Je me raclais la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

**- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as surveillé ma fille ?**

**- Euh ? Non, enfin si mais… **Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un charabia incompréhensible. Et en plus il n'était même pas courageux.

**- Si je te reprends ne serait ce qu'à poser les yeux dans sa direction, je peux te garantir que tu vas t'en souvenir pour le restant de tes jours. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

**- Euh… oui.** Il recula de trois pas.

**- Oui Chef. C'est la bonne façon de s'adresser à un supérieur. **Et comme il ne rajoutait rien j'insistais.** J'attends…**

**- Ou…Oui cheeef.**

Voilà qu'il bégayait maintenant. Plutôt content de moi et estimant qu'il en avait eu assez, après tout ce n'était qu'un gamin, je tournais les talons sans rien ajouter de plus pour rejoindre Bella qui m'attendait toujours.

Comme prévu Bella et Jacob essayèrent de me questionner sur mon enquête au cours du déjeuner mais comme nous étions dans un lieu public, je coupais tout de suite court à toute discussion. Ce n'était pas le lieu pour ça. Je leur promis de leur faire un point de la situation dès que cela serait possible.

**9 juillet 2009**

Mon Dieu que cette semaine avait été difficile. L'enquête sur le meurtre de Gerandy piétinait, j'avais eu le droit à je ne sais pas combien de réunion avec le maire pour faire le point. Faire le point sur quoi ? Je n'avais rien ! La seule preuve que j'avais pour prouver le meurtre c'était la balle dans la tête que le psychologue avait reçu. Et hier j'avais eu le droit à la visite inopiné de ma fille, un jeudi. Je crois que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait me rendre visite un jeudi…

Les obsèques de Gerandy avaient eu lieu la veille et je peux dire que ça l'avait retourné. Je n'avais pas pu m'y rendre à cause d'une énième réunion avec Mr le Maire et le procureur du comté mais Mark m'y avait représenté. J'espérais que ce crétin n'avait rien tenté de déplacé avec Bella.

D'après que ce que m'en avait dit ma fille et mon adjoint, cela avait été une cérémonie pleine d'émotion et les hommages avaient été nombreux. Mme Gerandy était bouleversé et ses enfants anéantis. Tout le personnel de l'institut avait été présent, et Aro Volturi avait même fait un petit discours.

On pouvait même dire qu'il avait fait les choses en grand pour rendre hommage à Gerandy parce qu'il avait même autorisé certains patients à assister à la cérémonie. D'ailleurs j'avais oublié de demander à Bella pourquoi Mark avait été embarrassé lorsqu'il m'avait raconté ça. Je crois qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. D'après les rumeurs qui couraient en ville, il y avait eu un petit incident entre lui et une certaine Tanya Denali. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle était à l'institut depuis quelques temps. Bon je ne me souciais pas trop de cette histoire, Mme Cope m'en dira plus la prochaine fois que je la croiserais.

Bref. Ma Bella était bouleversée et elle voulait savoir ce que ma petite enquête m'avait appris sur l'institut et Alice Brandon. Et elle se doutait bien, sans réellement vouloir le dire à haute voix, que la mort de Gerandy était liée à tout ça. Malheureusement, je n'avais rien pu lui dire de plus. J'avais du admettre que j'avais fait chou blanc dans mes enquêtes et que j'avais du demander de l'aide. Je ne lui avais pas précisé à qui, moins elle en saurait moins elle serait impliquée dans tout cela.

Elle s'était un peu renfrognée quand je lui avais dit que j'avais du passer la main, mais je lui avais bien expliqué que la personne à qui j'avais confié l'affaire était quelqu'un en qui j'avais toute confiance et qu'elle avait des moyens que je n'avais pas.

Je dus encore lui promettre de la tenir au courant et je la forçais encore une fois à me jurer de ne rien faire qui la mettrait en danger.

J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir lui en dire plus mais j'en étais malheureusement incapable. J'avais parlé à Jasper le matin même, ce dernier m'avait simplement dit que ses investigations démarraient et qu'il m'en dirait plus dès qu'il avait quelque chose de concret. Il m'assura que cette affaire était devenue prioritaire pour lui et qu'il aurait probablement besoin de mon aide à un certain moment. Je lui avais assuré mon entière collaboration. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il préparait mais de sa part je m'attendais à tout.

**POV Edward**

**10 juillet 2009**

Putain ! C'était certain, Jasper voulait ma mort ! J'en étais plus que convaincu. M'envoyer dans ce bled n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une tentative d'assassinat en bonne et du forme et prémédité en plus. Et le pire c'est que j'avais donné mon accord pour ça. Une chose était certaine, je n'allais pas me laisser distraire de ma mission par les activités du coin.

J'étais arrivé à Forks dans début d'après-midi et je peux dire que j'avais déjà fait le tour de la ville. J'avais commencé par m'arrêter à l'agence immobilière que j'avais contacté plus tôt dans la semaine pour prendre possession de mon nouveau chez moi. C'était une petite maison semi-meublée dans un quartier calme. Heu ? Je n'étais pas certain qu'il y avait un quartier animé dans cette ville en fait. Pour vanter les qualités de ma nouvelle habitation, je pourrais aussi dire que je n'étais pas très loin de l'institut où je devais travailler, mais soyons réaliste ce patelin était tellement petit que tous les endroits étaient proche les uns des autres. J'étais certain de pouvoir trouver plus d'animation en plein désert du Sinaï qu'ici.

Je ne sais pas encore comment mais Jasper allait me le payer !

J'avais ensuite fait quelques courses, et puis j'avais terminé la journée en déballant mes affaires. Contre toutes attentes, le programme de mon week-end était chargé. Autant en profiter, ça serait certainement la dernière fois avant un bon moment. Le Washington Post avait demandé quelques corrections sur les deux derniers articles à paraitre sur le Darfour.

Ca ne m'enchantait pas particulièrement de devoir replonger là-dedans mais une fois bouclé, j'en aurais définitivement terminé avec ce reportage. Professionnellement parlant, personnellement ça risquait d'être une autre histoire…

**13 juillet 2009**

Le grand jour était arrivé. J'allais démarrer mon nouvel emploi de psychologue à l'institut. Ca me faisait bizarre de penser ça. Je ne me définissais pas autrement que comme journaliste. C'était plus qu'un métier pour moi, c'était ma passion, ce que j'étais. Et là il fallait que je rentre dans la peau d'une personne inconnue en quelque sorte.

Bien entendu Edward Masen allait avoir beaucoup de points communs avec Edward Cullen mais j'allais devoir passer sous silence beaucoup de choses. Mes voyages par exemple, il n'était pas question que dans une conversation banale je laisse échappé que j'avais fait une expédition en Irak ou une visite de la jungle colombienne. Ca risquait d'amener des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas donner de réponses. Malgré tout ça j'étais quand même assez pressé de commencer. Ma fibre journalistique me démangeait et j'étais impatient de découvrir ce nouvel environnement.

Mais avant tout cela, un café serré et une bonne douche s'imposait. Je me levais et enfilais rapidement un jeans et un t-shirt pour récupérer mon journal dehors. C'était l'une des premières choses que j'avais faite en arrivant ici, m'abonner à la feuille de chou locale. Une bonne manière de se tenir au courant des événements du coin, ça pourrait au moins me donner des sujets de conversations avec les habitants.

J'avais le fol espoir de trouver mon journal devant ma porte ce matin. Les deux jours précédents, il avait atterri une fois chez le voisin et l'autre fois dans les buissons bordant ma pelouse.

Dès que je posais le pied dehors, je me rendis compte que d'enfiler un simple t-shirt à Forks était tout simplement une erreur stratégique. Même en pleine été il faisait très frais le matin. Je poussais un soupir de désespoir en pensant que j'aurais pu être sur n'importe quelle plage ensoleillée à l'heure actuelle. Maudit soit Jasper !

Evidemment pas de journal en vue. Dans un excès d'optimisme je me dirigeais vers ma boite aux lettres. Rien, forcément. Je me retournais pour commencer mes recherches et c'est en relevant la tête que je la vis.

_Qui ?_

Ma voisine d'en face. Elle était… elle était… belle. Très belle même. Malgré sa tenue dirons-nous décontracté et son air échevelé, elle était à croquer. Pas très grande, mince, des traits fins, brune, les cheveux longs, en bref tout ce que j'aimais. Et apparemment je ne la laissais pas indifférentevu la manière dont elle me fixait. En réalité, j'étais quasiment certain qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que je la regardais. Elle semblait perdue dans son monde, alors j'en profitais.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et elle eut l'air gêné de voir que je l'avais surprise en pleine séance de matage et elle me fit un petit sourire timide qui devait être une manière de s'excuser. Quand elle se retourna pour rentrait chez elle, je ne bougeais pas, profitant de la vue. Malgré son vieux bas de survêtement et son sweet trop grand pour elle, je pouvais dire qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. Paroles d'expert !

Je souriais en pensant que finalement les soirées à Forks pourraient être moins ennuyeuses que prévu. Je venais de me trouver une excellente distraction et pratiquement à domicile en plus. Mais la conquête de cette beauté allait devoir attendre un peu, pour l'instant j'avais un journal à retrouver alors je remontais la rue vers chez mon voisin de droite pour voir s'il n'avait pas hérité de mon journal. J'allais devoir avoir une discussion avec ce livreur.

Après avoir arpenté la rue dans les deux sens, je trouvais enfin mon quotidien, dans les pétunias de ma voisine de gauche et je rentrais enfin chez moi pour me préparer à mon premier jour de travail.

Un café, une douche plus tard, j'enfilais un pantalon de costume noir et une chemise blanche. Une veste assortie viendrait compléter ma tenue mais sans cravate. J'avais horreur des cravates et même si je voulais faire bonne impression, autant donner le ton tout de suite. Puisqu'Aro Volturi n'avait pas voulut faire d'entretien d'embauche et bien il allait devoir faire avec mes cols de chemises déboutonnés.

Un quart d'heure après je sortis ma Volvo de location du garage et je me mis en route pour l'institut. Avant de partir je jetais un regard à la maison en face de la mienne pour voir si j'apercevais ma beauté brune, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Pas grave j'aurais bien d'autres occasions de la revoir.

Dix minutes plus tard et j'étais arrivé devant les grilles de l'institut. Il se situait un peu en dehors de la ville, et pour accéder à la propriété il fallait passer un poste de garde. Un agent de sécurité très sympathique du nom de Bob me fit entrer après que je me sois présenté. Il m'indiquât le chemin pour accéder au parking des employés et m'expliqua comment trouver le secrétariat. Rien de bien compliqué.

En me garant, je regardais le bâtiment qui ressemblait à une vielle bâtisse blanche très bien entretenue qui s'élevait sur trois étages. La construction était dans le style victorien et bordée d'arbres. Les pelouses s'étendaient à perte de vue à l'avant et à l'arrière, laissant deviner un domaine immense.

Même si la semaine passée j'avais pu voir des photos de l'institut sur internet je ne pus m'empêcher d'être impressionné par les lieux. Effectivement comme l'avait dit Volturi, ils avaient les moyens parce que pour entretenir un endroit comme ça il fallait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent.

Cinq minutes plus tard je faisais la rencontre de Mme Cope.

**- Mr Masen,** me dit-elle une fois les présentations d'usage passées, **enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin.** **Votre installation s'est bien passée ? La maison vous plait-elle ?**

Je ne cherchais même pas à savoir comment elle savait où j'avais emménagé. Lorsque je l'avais rappelé jeudi dernier pour lui dire que j'avais trouvé à me loger et que je n'aurais pas besoin de séjourner dans l'établissement, j'étais certain de ne pas lui avoir mentionné mon adresse.

**- Tous s'est très bien déroulé, je vous remercie. Et la maison est parfaite.** Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire en essayant de masquer mon impatience. Je trépignais de pouvoir enfin rencontrer cet Aro Volturi.

**- Le Docteur Volturi vous attend dans son bureau. Il a écourté ses visites aujourd'hui pour pouvoir vous voir. **

Elle me dit ça comme si c'était un grand privilège. Est-ce que Mme Cope était victime du culte de la personnalité envers son patron ? Et est-ce que tous les employés agissaient de même envers leur patron ? J'espérais que non, parce que ce genre de comportement ne me faciliterait pas la tâche.

**- Une réunion est prévue plus tard dans la matinée pour vous présenter à tout le personnel.**

Wahou encore un peu et j'aurais l'impression d'être le messie.

- **Nous sommes vraiment tous très contents de vous accueillir parmi nous. Bien que nous regrettons tous Mr Gerandy, **s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Je me souvenais à ce moment là que je n'étais pas censé être au courant du destin funeste de mon prédécesseur, alors je commençais à jouer mon rôle.

**- Est-ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi Mr Gerandy a quitté l'établissement ? Sans vouloir être trop indiscret.**

**- Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Et bien, il a été assassiné. On n'avait encore jamais vu ça à Forks. Et il parait que la police n'a pas de piste. Si vous voulez mon avis…**

Euh, non, je n'étais pas certain de vouloir son avis en fait…

**-… Charlie Swan devrait enquêter du coté de sa femme. Il y a de drôles de rumeurs qui courent sur elle.** Elle se pencha vers moi et baissa le ton. **Il parait qu'elle est plutôt proche de Mr Banner, un professeur du lycée de la ville, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…**

Oui je voyais. Très bien même. Mais si Charlie Swan n'avait pas retenu cette piste, c'est qu'elle n'était pas crédible.

**- En plus, le pauvre homme avait du découvrir quelque chose, parce que ces dernières semaines il était très étrange. **

Là, elle m'intéressait.

**- Ah bon ? Etrange comment ?** Je pris un air entendu et je me rapprochais d'elle.

**- Il était stressé et de mauvaise humeur. Il s'est même disputé à plusieurs reprises avec victoria, notre médecin et le Dr Volturi. Si vous voulez mon avis ses nerfs lâchaient. Il aimait tellement sa femme.**

Bon certes, il y avait à boire et à manger dans ce qu'elle disait mais au moins ça avait le mérite de recouper les informations que le Chef Swan avait donné à Jasper. J'allais la questionner un peu plus mais l'ouverture d'une porte à ma droite m'en empêcha. Mme Cope se redressa derrière son bureau et prit un air plus sérieux.

**- Docteur Volturi, vous êtes là ! Mr Masen est arrivé.**

Elle énonça cette évidence comme si je venais d'arriver et comme si notre conversation n'avait pas eu lieu. Une vraie professionnelle du commérage si vous voulez mon avis, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Je me retournais vers le nouvel arrivant. Bien que l'aillant déjà vu sur des photos pendant ma semaine de recherche, je fus frappé par l'apparence d'Aro Volturi. La bonne cinquantaine, les cheveux blonds coupés très courts, il avait les yeux bleus. Une allure somme toute banale, mais son regard était glacial et bien qu'il me souriait, aucune chaleur n'émanait de lui.

**- Monsieur Masen, enchanté.** Il me tendit une main que je saisis pour lui serrer.

**- Moi de même Docteur Volturi.**

**- Allons dans mon bureau pour discuter un peu.**

Il repassa la porte qu'il venait de franchir et je le suivis. En entrant dans son bureau, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce type avait quelque chose d'effrayant en lui mais je n'aurais pas su dire quoi. J'observais la pièce dans laquelle j'étais tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son fauteuil et j'attendis qu'il m'invite à m'assoir.

Le bureau était spacieux et comprenait en plus de la table de travail un petit espace salon avec canapé et table basse. Les meubles semblaient être couteux, et les toiles accrochées aux murs onéreuses. A défaut d'être belle, la décoration était ostentatoire. C'est ce qu'en aurait dit ma mère en tout cas.

Lorsqu'il me désigna une chaise, je m'y installais et je patientais jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole. Ce genre de personnage aimait mener la danse. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de le contrarié, du moins pas pour mon premier jour.

**- Alors Mr Masen ? Votre installation s'est bien passée ? **

Je pense que je devais me préparer à répondre souvent à cette question dans les jours à venir. Je lui souris.

**- Oui très bien. Mme Cope m'a tout de suite donné les bonnes adresses à contacter.**

**- Elle est très efficace et toujours au courant des bonnes opportunités**, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Mais c'était comme s'il n'était pas concerné par ce qu'il disait.

En fait je pouvais le comprendre, mes problèmes d'intendance n'avaient strictement aucune importance pour lui mais cette impression perdura pendant tout le temps où il me fit son discours de bienvenue. Lorsqu'il me parla du fonctionnement de l'établissement, il ne sembla pas plus impliqué, la description de mes attributions ne parut pas le passionner, et quant à ma rémunération, il balaya la négociation en m'annonçant un montant totalement indécent.

Je me doutais bien que c'était une manière d'acheter mon silence. Qui pourrait renoncer à un boulot si bien payé, surtout dans la profession ? Il fallait que je demande à Jasper d'enquêter sur le salaire de Gerandy. J'étais prêt à parier qu'il ne gagnait pas la moitié de ce que Volturi venait de me proposer.

Au bout d'une bonne heure d'entretien, il finit par me regarder et soupirer, comme si son propre discours l'avait ennuyé.

**- Tout le personnel doit être réuni maintenant. Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter. **

Il se leva et j'en fis de même et je le suivis à travers les couloirs de l'établissement. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte. De nombreuses voix me parvenaient de l'intérieur de la pièce. Je supposais donc que tout le personnel s'y trouvait. Heureusement que je n'étais pas d'un naturel timide et qu'être le centre d'attention ne me dérangeait pas parce que sinon j'aurais pu être impressionné.

Aro entra et je lui emboitais le pas. Il se racla la gorge et le silence se fit. Mais c'est que le bonhomme avait de l'autorité en plus ! Tous les visages se tournèrent vers nous. Mon regard fit un tour d'horizon de la pièce alors que le directeur prenait la parole, mais je ne l'entendais déjà plus. En effet, tout au fond de la salle, contre un mur, se trouvait ma beauté brune, ma voisine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant rougir. Elle était encore plus belle que ce matin maintenant qu'elle était dans des vêtements décents et coiffée.

Finalement, je crois que mon séjour à Forks allait être beaucoup plus amusant que ce que je ne l'avais cru au départ.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ils se sont rencontrés… enfin presque ! Et on est désolé mais Kate... n'est pas Bella. Mais nous on avait rien dit alors ce n'est pas la peine de nous en vouloir. Vous ne nous en voulez pas hein ?

N'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé hein ? Je rappelle gentiment que notre salaire n'est constitué que de reviews… et nous avons quelques ambitions dans la vie, alors si vous pouviez être généreux… nous apprécierions grandement !

A bientôt pour la suite.

Lilou et Sab


	7. Chapter 6

Amis du jour bonjour ! C'est Sab aujourd'hui !

Alors beaucoup d'entrevous ont vraiment été surpris par Kate/Bella mais pour être franche, ça aurait été bien trop simple !

Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi et qui dit vendredi dit publication. Merci pour vos mises en alerte, favoris et surtout merci pour vos reviews. Ca nous fait chaud au cœur de connaître vos impressions.

On se rejoint en bas pour le mot de la fin.

Réponse aux anonymes :

**Xenia :** Nous sommes contentes que la suite te plaise. Et normalement oui la suite devrait encore plus te plaire. Enfin on espère ! Merci pour ta review

**Tycas12 :** On assume entièrement ! Oui on rentre dans le vif avec l'arrivée d'Edward à l'institut. La suite répondra à une partie de tes questions et pour le reste… Ben va falloir continuer à nous lire ! Merci pour ta review.

**Elle :** Merci pour ta review. La suite devrait satisfaire tes attentes.

**Fals :** On est contente que pour finir tu apprécies notre histoire et on espère que la suite te plaira. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

**Flo :** Si tu as aimé la presque rencontre, la suite devrait te plaire alors. Merci pour ta review

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

**10 juillet 2009**

Ma journée venait enfin de se terminer. J'étais exténuée !

Les patients étaient un peu déboussolés suite au décès de Gerandy et j'avais du faire preuve d'une grande patience afin de les écouter. En plus, certains d'entre eux avaient été autorisés à assister à l'enterrement qui avait eu lieu hier, ce qui les avait encore plus perturbés. Je n'étais pas à proprement parlé une psychologue, mais les résidents avaient eu besoin d'une oreille attentive pour pouvoir se livrer. Et ils étaient venus naturellement vers moi. J'avais donc pris du temps pour chacun d'entre eux et je les avais écoutés du mieux que je pouvais. Ils n'attendaient pas de réponse, ils voulaient juste une personne qui leur prête de l'attention. Ils étaient perdus. La plupart d'entre eux redoutaient le changement et le fait d'apprendre qu'un nouveau allait arrivé lundi les avaient un peu déroutés.

J'avais essayé de les rassurer du mieux que je pouvais. Il ne resterait plus qu'au nouveau à faire ses preuves pour se faire accepter par eux.

Je garais ma camionnette dans mon allée et me dirigeais vers la porte. Arrivée dans mon salon, je me laissais tomber dans le canapé. J'étais vraiment claquée, mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire une petite sieste car j'avais rendez-vous avec Jacob pour aller au cinéma et manger un bout avec lui.

Il était 18h00 quand Jacob arriva et nous partîmes immédiatement pour la petite taverne où nous avions l'habitude d'aller. Pendant le trajet, nous parlions de choses et d'autres mais en occultant sciemment l'institut.

Une fois arrivé, Jacob se gara devant la taverne où nous rentrâmes afin de prendre place. Les commandes passées, Jacob se mit à me raconter ce qu'il avait vu dernièrement.

**-Je sais que Charlie nous a demandé de ne rien faire mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai de la compassion pour cette fille et on ne m'enlèvera pas de la tête qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche. Tu n'as toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles ?** me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire coupable.

**- Non rien. J'ai essayé de lui en parler jeudi soir mais il ne savait rien de plus. Il avait prévenu que ça prendrait un peu de temps, mais il a promis de nous tenir informé donc je pense qu'on a plus qu'à attendre.**

**-Je n'aime pas rester à ne rien faire alors que mon instinct me pousse à aller trouver Aro.**

**-Ne fais pas ça !** criais-je avant de continuer plus calmement en regardant autour de moi pour vérifier que mon éclat de voix n'avait alerté personne. **On a promis à Charlie et je te signale que si nous avons raison et qu'il y a bien un problème, tu ne feras qu'aggraver la situation.**

**-Je sais mais ça me rend dingue**, me dit-il en baissant la tête.

Je posais une main sur son avant bras pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais comme lui. Je savais que cette histoire le travaillait, mais apparemment plus que je ne le pensais. Je n'étais pas la seule à me faire du souci pour Alice.

Dès nos plats furent arrivés, je lui parlais de mes cauchemars et il me racontait les siens. Nous étions vraiment très préoccupés et je priais intérieurement pour que Charlie ait des nouvelles rapidement.

**13 juillet 2009**

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'avais de nouveau fait ce cauchemar à propos d'Alice. Elle me suppliait de l'aider pendant que James la tirait vers sa chambre. Je devais vraiment essayer de penser à autre chose sinon j'allais devenir folle.

Je repensais à mon week-end. Après avoir été au cinéma, Jacob m'avait raccompagné et nous nous étions promis que le premier qui aurait des nouvelles préviendrait l'autre. Jacob était de garde tout le week-end. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas faire de bêtise.

Le samedi, j'avais passé la matinée à nettoyer et ranger et j'étais ensuite allée chez Charlie. Officiellement pour faire un peu de ménage et officieusement, j'espérais qu'il aurait quelque chose à m'apprendre concernant Alice.

Je l'avais à peine croisé car il avait prévu de partir pêcher avec Billy, le père de Jacob. Il m'avait répété que dès qu'il aurait du nouveau, il me préviendrait et m'avait à nouveau fait promettre de ne rien faire ou dire et surtout de faire attention.

Il était inquiet, je le voyais bien, alors je le lui promis une nouvelle fois afin qu'il puisse aller pêcher en toute quiétude. Je pris la journée à ranger, nettoyer et faire les lessives de Charlie. Je lui fis aussi quelques courses sinon ses placards ne seraient remplis que de cochonneries. Il avait d'ailleurs un pot où il mettait de l'argent pour les courses. Charlie savait que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et donc, depuis, il laissait toujours de l'argent à mon attention pour les courses.

J'avais passé mon dimanche dans la forêt avoisinante. J'aimais beaucoup me balader à travers les bois. C'était calme et paisible et ça me permettait de me déconnecter de la réalité. J'avais découvert, au cours d'une de mes nombreuses ballades, une petite clairière et j'y venais régulièrement accompagnée d'un livre.

Je m'étirais et fini par sortir de mon lit et allais dans la salle de bains. Après les formalités d'usage, j'allais me préparer un bon café serré. J'en aurais bien besoin vu la journée qui m'attendait. J'allais me prendre un pull pour sortir chercher mon journal car le temps était encore frais le matin et l'idée de sortir en petit débardeur me faisait déjà frissonner à l'avance. Je priais encore tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables que Seth ait lancé mon journal sur ma pelouse et pas sur celle de Mme Jones.

Le nouveau psychologue devait commencer aujourd'hui d'après Aro. Je trouvais d'ailleurs rapide la façon dont il avait remplacé Gerandy. Le lendemain de sa mort, Aro avait déjà vidé tout son bureau et une annonce avait été mise en ligne. Il était vrai que nous avions besoin d'un nouveau psy rapidement, mais de là à faire passer l'annonce le lendemain, je trouvais ça déplacé mais c'était du Aro tout craché, aucune considération pour les autres.

J'espérais que le nouveau soit aussi sympathique que l'était Gerandy. En effet, c'était un plaisir de travailler avec lui. Il était attentif aux patients et nous passions pas mal de temps ensemble afin de déterminer quels étaient le besoins exacts des résidents afin de les aider au mieux. Je calquais mes activités en fonction des aptitudes et envies de chacun.

J'étais vraiment anxieuse car j'allais devoir travailler en étroite collaboration avec le nouveau venu et à vrai dire, on ne pouvait pas dire de moi que j'étais ce qu'il y a de plus sociable. De nature très réservée et d'une timidité maladive, il me fallait un certain temps avant de me sentir à l'aise avec de nouvelles personnes.

Tout en étant dans mes pensées, j'aperçu mon journal sur ma pelouse.

_Que les dieux soient loués !_ pensais-je.

C'était bien la première fois que Seth visait ma pelouse. Ce petit détail me donna le sourire. Sourire que je perdis tout aussi rapidement en relevant la tête. La maison d'en face était apparemment occupée et le nouveau propriétaire des lieux se tenait devant sa boîte aux lettres.

Un Dieu grec sans aucun doute ! Grand, à première vue j'aurais dit un bon mètre quatre-vingt, voir plus, des cheveux châtain en bataille, mais avec des reflets roux. Il releva la tête et mon cœur rata un battement. Il avait un sourire à damner un saint. Il avait un visage viril et des traits expressifs. Je ne voyais pas bien ses yeux mais le visage était harmonieux.

Il était habillé d'un jeans clair qui laissait deviner des cuisses puissantes et musclées et il avait un t-shirt noir moulant qui laissait penser que sous la matière se trouvait un corps appétissant.

Je me repris quand je vis qu'il m'observait et je baissais la tête. Et là l'horreur me frappa, j'étais dans mon vieux bas de survêtement avec un horrible pull de mon université. Je ne ressemblais à rien. Je relevais la tête et lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse avant de tourner les talons aussi vite que possible et me dépêchais de rentrer.

_C'est bien ma veine ça_, pensais-je. _Un mec super canon vient d'emménager en face de chez moi et la première fois qu'il me voit, il faut que je sois débraillée_.

Je me fustigeais en fermant la porte. Je me pris une bonne tasse de café. Le café brûlant coulant dans ma gorge me permit d'arrêter de me lamenter. Je laissais mon esprit divaguer. Les images dans mon esprit devenaient de plus en plus torrides avec en tête d'affiche mon charmant voisin.

Je me fustigeais à nouveau par la teneur de mes pensées. Le manque de sexe me rendait complètement dingue. Il est vrai que ma dernière aventure remontait à tellement loin que j'avais presque peur de ne plus savoir comment faire.

Je revenais à la réalité quand j'aperçus mon voisin qui passait devant chez lui. Je me rapprochais discrètement de la fenêtre de ma cuisine. Il était maintenant de dos et remontait la rue.

_Et ben l'arrière est tout aussi parfait que l'avant_, pensais-je.

Il avait un joli petit cul que son jeans moulait à la perfection.

Je me secouais la tête pour interrompre le flot d'images qui devenait de plus en plus explicites et me forçais à ne plus reluquer l'arrière train de cet homme.

_Depuis quand aies-je des pensées aussi salaces_ ? Je me posais la question tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Une fois ma douche prise et mes vêtements mis, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je pris les clés dans mon sac et montait dans ma camionnette, une antiquité aux yeux de tous mais une merveille aux miens.

C'était un cadeau de Charlie que j'avais reçu lors de mon retour en ville pour l'obtention de mon nouveau job. Quand je l'avais aperçue dans l'allée de mon père, j'en étais tombée amoureuse quasiment tout de suite. Elle était un peu rouillée à certains endroits mais elle dégageait un petit quelque chose que j'aimais.

Je fis démarrer ma camionnette et au moment de prendre la direction de mon travail, je ne pus m'empêcher de relever la tête vers la maison d'en face.

_Forks devenait intéressant !_

En arrivant, je décidais de ne pas trop m'attarder dans la salle de repos. Je devais aller voir Sam. Je voulais effectuer une petite sortie avec les résidents et leurs permettre de venir s'occuper. Il ne faisait pas trop froid aujourd'hui, bien que le soleil ne soit pas au rendez-vous. Comme d'habitude, me direz-vous, mais tant qu'il ne pleuvait pas, j'essayais d'être le plus souvent possible à l'extérieur.

Gerandy et moi-même avions remarqué que les patients étaient généralement bien plus calmes après des activités extérieures.

J'arrivais devant l'enclos des veaux, ils avaient bien grandit en peu de temps. Je cherchais des yeux Sam quand j'entendis du bruit provenant de l'écurie. Je supposais donc qu'il y était certainement et me dirigeais donc vers les chevaux.

J'y trouvais Sam. Il était en train de nettoyer les box. Je m'approchais de lui.

**-Bonjour Sam. Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bonjour Bella ! Ca va merci et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? **Il me fit un sourire éclatant.

**- Toujours la même chose malheureusement**, lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.** J'étais venue te voir pour te prévenir que j'allais certainement venir faire un tour avec les patients. Ca fait un petit moment qu'ils ne sont pas venus et ça leur manque.**

**-Bonne idée. J'allais justement te proposer de passer aujourd'hui ou demain car les chevaux ont besoin d'être brossés et je sais que Riley aime le faire.**

**-C'est vrai que cette activité a un effet calmant sur lui,** lui répondis-je en repensant à Riley.

Il était toujours le premier à effectuer cette tâche. Il aimait particulièrement le contact avec les chevaux. Il était d'une patience infinie quand il s'agissait de les brosser. Je l'avais déjà surpris en train de leurs parler et leurs expliquer ses journées. Il s'adressait à eux comme s'il parlait à une autre personne. C'était souvent triste mais quelque part c'était aussi très émouvant. Il était pleinement conscient de sa maladie et savait pertinemment qu'il n'en guérirait jamais.

Par contre, il reprenait confiance en l'avenir. Son traitement lui convenait parfaitement et il allait vraiment mieux.

**-Je préparerais tout dans le box 1. J'ai juste besoin de savoir à quelle heure tu comptes venir ?** me dit-il en me faisant revenir dans la conversation.

**- En début d'après-midi. Ce matin, je te rappelle que nous sommes tous convoqués dans la salle de repos pour la présentation du nouveau psychologue.**

-**Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. **Il haussa les épaules, l'air un peu abattu.** J'aimais beaucoup Gerandy et j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop envie de rencontrer son remplaçant. Tout ça est trop rapide et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'il ne reviendra plus,** me répondit-il le regard triste.

**-Je sais et ce n'est évident pour personne. Mais le nouveau n'y peut rien et on ne doit pas lui en tenir rigueur. J'espère juste qu'il sera aussi bon que l'était Gerandy.**

**- Je te le souhaite car, après tout, c'est toi qui va devoir le briffer et lui expliquer comment tu** **travaillais avec Gerandy,** me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

**-Je pense qu'Aro lui aura sûrement déjà expliqué pas mal de choses mais pour le reste, on verra bien.**

**-Oui et puis s'il est difficile, tu sais où me trouver hein ? **me dit-il avec un sourire, tout en bombant le torse.

**- Vous êtes les mêmes avec Jacob. Je ne suis pas une petite fille qu'il faut protéger, et puis j'ai bien réussi à mater Charlie alors plus rien ne me fait peur. **

Nous avons encore discuté un peu du mariage à venir et des préparatifs. Apparemment, Emilie était un peu survoltée et avait peur que tout ne soit pas prêt à temps. Je rigolais en voyant la tête que faisait Sam en m'expliquant son désarroi face à sa future femme.

**-Le jour où tu te marieras, je te promets de venir me moquer de toi quand tu seras en pleine crise de nerfs. **

**-Me voilà rassurée parce que non seulement, je ne suis pas de ce genre, et en plus, je ne compte pas me marier, donc il n'y a pas de risque.**

**-Quand tu auras trouvé la personne parfaite pour toi, crois-moi tu changeras d'avis, **me dit-il en redevenant sérieux.

**-Oui et bien rends-moi service, et dis moi où il se cache parce qu'à Forks à part Mike Newton, il n'y a pas grand monde. J'aime beaucoup Mike, mais moins je le vois, mieux je me porte**, lui dis-je en souriant d'un air complice.

**-Je te comprends**, me dit-il en esquissant un sourire et en levant les yeux, **mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un digne de toi. Ca arrive souvent au moment où on ne s'y attend pas.**

**- Promis je garde l'œil ouvert. On y va ?**

Nous marchions en direction du local de repos. Aro devait nous faire son petit discours.

A peine arrivés, je vis que pratiquement tout le monde était déjà là à attendre. Je cherchais Jacob ou Angela des yeux. Je la vis au fond de la salle. J'allais vers elle au moment où Aro, le directeur, arrivait avec le nouveau. Une fois à coté d'Angela, je me retournais vers la porte.

Heureusement qu'Angela était à coté de moi car mes jambes étaient devenues trop molles pour soutenir mon corps.

Aro se tenait près de la porte avec mon sexy top canon de voisin.

Il fit son discours auquel je ne prêtais aucune attention. Angela me regardait, me demandant silencieusement ce que j'avais. Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien en essayant de me cacher derrière elle et de me faire la plus petite possible.

J'étais définitivement maudite. Il fallait que sexy voisin soit également mon nouveau collègue.

J'étais en train de réfléchir à comment sortir sans me faire remarquer mais au moment où je me déplaçais sur la gauche, je vis Aro se diriger vers Angela et moi.

Apparemment, il présentait le psychologue, qui devait surement avoir un nom que je n'avais pas entendu, individuellement à tout le personnel. Je me replaçais derrière Angela en essayant de masquer mon stress en inspirant profondément. En fait, j'étais plus proche de l'hyper ventilation qu'autre chose. Il fallait que je me calme.

J'aurais aimé avoir quelques minutes de plus pour digérer la nouvelle. Mon nouveau collègue était mon Dieu grec de voisin qui à l'heure actuelle, devait me prendre pour une dingue vu la façon dont j'avais déguerpi ce matin.

Lorsqu'Angela fût présentée, Aro passa à mon tour. Peut-être qu'il ne me reconnaitrait pas après tout. Je regardais Aro dans les yeux en repoussant un maximum le moment où je devrais croiser le regard du top model sexy qui soit dit en passant, avait troqué son jeans et son t-shirt moulant pour un pantalon de costume qui lui allait à merveille et un chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons étaient savamment laissés ouverts. Je déglutis péniblement.

**-Edward, j'aimerais vous présenter Isabella Swan. Isabella je vous présente Edward Masen, notre nouveau psychologue. **

_Bordel même son prénom est parfait !_ pensais je.

Le moment était arrivé, je soufflais un bon coup et me tournais vers le dit Edward.

Erreur ! J'avais pu le trouver beau à tomber quand il se trouvait de l'autre coté de la rue mais ce n'était rien comparé à le voir de plus près. Non seulement, il avait un visage d'ange mais il avait aussi des yeux verts. Pas n'importe quel vert, non, un vert émeraude comme je n'en avais jamais vu. On aurait pu s'y noyer et avec délectation.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je baissais ma tête. Il me présenta sa main. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il me voulait. Je relevais ma tête et vit son air amusé, je compris qu'il attendait que je lui tende la mienne.

_Bravo ! S'il avait un doute quant à ma santé mentale maintenant c'est confirmé_, me fustigeais-je.

Je me sentis devenir encore plus rouge, si c'était possible, et lui tendait également la main.

**-Enchanté Monsieur Masen**, murmurais-je.

**-De même Mademoiselle Swan**, me répondit-il en vrillant son regard au mien.

**- C'est donc avec elle que vous allez passer le reste de la journée. Enfin, si elle est d'accord**, dit Aro en me regardant, cherchant mon approbation.

**-Heu… oui… bien sûr**.

Je m'insultais mentalement. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à articuler correctement ? C'est sûr, j'étais bonne pour aller chercher une pelle et creuser un trou afin de m'y enterrer au plus vite.

**-Elle vous briefera sur les patients. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, votre prédécesseur travaillait en étroite collaboration avec elle et ils avaient un bon retour. Les résidents progressent bien mieux et j'espère que ça continuera dans cette voie,** continua Aro, imperturbable.

J'osais à nouveau un regard vers Edward et je le vis avec un sourire en coin. Il trouvait la situation amusante ? Je sentais la colère me monter au nez. D'accord, j'avais l'air d'une imbécile qui ne savait pas parler, d'accord je devais être plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre mais il n'avait pas besoin de me regarder avec ce sourire. Je me sentais suffisamment ridicule comme ça.

**-Si Monsieur Masen est prêt à travailler comme le faisait Gerandy, je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.**

Je lui dis ça en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux pour qu'il comprenne que même si je venais de me ridiculiser, le travail était important et il n'était pas question d'en rire.

**-Je pense pouvoir m'adapter et puis…**

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux ce qui me coupa net la respiration.

**-J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre aide.**

J'avais du retenir trop longtemps mon souffle car lorsque je repris une bouffée d'air, je me mis à tousser. Je levais la main, leur demandant de patienter un instant, le temps de me reprendre. Une fois la quinte de toux passée, j'osais un nouveau regard vers eux. Tant Aro m'observait comme si un troisième œil venait de me pousser au milieu du front, tant Edward me regardait l'air de vouloir m'aider, mais sans savoir quoi faire.

**-Désolée.**

Je me demandais combien de temps il me faudrait pour atteindre la porte et sortir d'ici au plus vite tellement je me sentais horriblement stupide. Aro s'impatientait et finit par reprendre la parole.

-**Bo****n puisque tout est réglé, je vous laisse. J'ai des papiers à vérifier.**

Aro tourna les talons et repartit vers son bureau me laissant seule avec Edward. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux et je vis une lueur dans son regard que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

**-Je pense…**

**-On pourrait…**

On avait parlé en même temps. Il me fit un signe de tête pour que je commence.

**-Je pense que si nous devons travailler ensemble, il serait bon de se tutoyer non ?** Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas je me pressais de rajouter, **Enfin si vous voulez**.

**-Oui bien sûr**, me répondit-il en secouant sa tête. **Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Parce que monsieur Masen, ça me fait prendre 10 ans d'un coup, **dit-il en rigolant.** Donc si ça ne te dérange pas je préfère Edward, Isabella.**

**-Heuuu Bella…** il souleva un sourcil, ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable, **je préfère Bella.**

**-Va pour Bella, **il se mit à sourire. Un sourire en coin à vous faire damner un saint.

_C'est moi où quelqu'un avait poussé le chauffage à fond ? _

**- Je voulais te proposer d'aller dans mon bureau afin que tu me briffes sur les patients et sur la façon que tu avais de travailler avec mon prédécesseur. J'aimerais me familiariser avec les dossiers des patients afin d'en apprendre plus sur eux. Il faudrait aussi que tu m'en apprennes un maximum surtout ce qui ne se note pas dans un dossier. Ca irait pour toi ? **

Je regardais ses lèvres bougées et je ne trouvais pas de plus belles choses au monde. Je me mis une claque mentale et me forçais à revenir au présent afin de lui répondre.

**-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Ils sont assez inquiets et je pense que plus tu en sauras sur eux plus il te sera facile de les approcher. Ils sont un peu effrayés et appréhendent beaucoup de te rencontrer.**

Jacob, que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là, m'appela et je me retournais vers lui.

**-Quand t'auras deux minutes, peux-tu appeler Emilie s'il te plait ?** me demanda Jacob avec un sourire trop grand pour être honnête.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je transmets juste le message.**

**-Arrête ton baratin Jacob ! Je te connais alors crache le morceau, **lui dis-je en sentant l'impatience me gagner.

**-Bon d'accord,** me dit-il en essayant de calmer le rire qui le prenait, **je pense qu'elle veut te demander de l'aider dans le choix des décorations de table. Elle ne veut pas embêter Sam avec ça alors elle cherche à te joindre. **

**-Encore ? **Je n'étais pas arrivée à masquer mon incrédulité en posant cette question.

**-Oui, elle veut de nouveau changer. Apparemment ceux qu'elle avait choisis avec Léah ne conviennent plus. Une histoire de couleur... enfin bref appelle-là, elle a essayé de te joindre mais tu n'as pas répondu.**

**-Oui désolée, j'ai laissé mon portable dans mon sac. Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure.**

**-Bonne chance,** me lança Jacob tout en repartant.

Je me retournais vers Edward qui me regardait sans vraiment comprendre.

**-Désolée… pour ça. **

Je lui faisais des signes pour désigner Jacob et moi et la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec lui.

**-Y a pas de quoi.**

Il avait l'air perdu au sujet de cette petite conversation avec Jacob. Je me disais qu'il serait bien de lui expliquer. Après tout nous allions être collègues alors autant se montrer sympathique avec lui… et plus si affinité. Une fois de plus, je me mis une claque mentale pour revenir à la raison.

**-Sam, le responsable de la petite ferme, et Emilie se marie le huit août et elle a quelques petits soucis avec ses décorations de table.**

-**Aie effectivement c'est important**, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

**-Est-ce que tu es marié ?**

Il me regarda confus, se demandant pourquoi je lui posais cette question.

**-Heuu non pourquoi ?**

**-Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi c'est si important pour elle.**

Il me regarda l'air amusé.

**-Je ne me moquais pas.**

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

**-Non je te jure. Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur et je t'assure que les décorations qui ne sont pas comme elle l'avait imaginé… Je connais. Au dernier Noël, elle a fait changer tout le plan de table car les couleurs n'étaient pas en harmonie, **me dit-il en souriant, se rappelant certainement du moment.

**-Désolée, je pensais que tu te moquais.**

**-Tu es mariée ?**

Je le regardais choquée.

**-Oh pardon c'est peut-être trop personnel. **Il me sourit. Etrangement, il avait l'air très intéressé par ma réponse.

-**Non, pas du tout**, me repris-je. **Et n****on, je ne suis pas mariée. J'imagine juste le sentiment qu'Emilie doit ressentir et je peux comprendre qu'elle ait envie que ce jour soit parfait. Personnellement, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de tout ça mais si c'est important pour elle alors je l'aiderai.**

Il me regarda amusé. Depuis quand est-ce que je racontais ma vie à un étranger ? Je me mis à rougir à nouveau. Je changeais de sujet afin de faire passer mon trouble.

**-On va dans ton bureau ?**

_Bureau_

_Pièce fermée_

_Lui et moi, seuls, _pensais-je.

Aussitôt je me sentis devenir écrevisse. Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse des efforts pour arrêter ses rougeurs et essayer de me comporter normalement.

**~~O~~**

**POV Edward**

Bella venait de sortir de mon bureau. En plus d'être terriblement craquante, elle était drôle et amusante. On venait de faire le tour des dossiers des patients. Elle m'avait tout expliqué en profondeur. Elle était vraiment efficace et elle aimait son boulot. On pouvait le deviner en l'entendant raconter chaque maladie de chaque patient et surtout, tous les progrès accomplis. Je me demandais même si cet institut avait réellement besoin d'un psychologue. Cette fille aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire.

Qui aurait pu me dire que la belle voisine aperçu plus tôt ce matin se trouvait être ma collègue directe ? J'avais de la chance. J'espérais secrètement que cette proximité m'aiderait à la mettre dans mon lit. Depuis que je l'avais croisé au matin, cette idée m'obsédait plus que de raison.

Au début, elle pensait que je ne l'avais pas reconnue.

Grossière erreur ! Je n'aurais pas pu oublier ce visage.

Quand je lui avais fait remarquer que je l'avais reconnue, elle avait rougis de plus bel. Apparemment, je l'intimidais. Tant mieux, ça allait jouer en ma faveur et m'aider à la séduire. Aux vues du nombre de ses rougissements, je pensais bien ne pas la laisser indifférente.

J'avais écouté consciencieusement tout ce qu'elle m'avait expliqué au sujet des patients. Je comptais me familiariser avec leurs dossiers ce soir, bien au chaud chez moi, et j'irais me présenter auprès d'eux demain. Le seul bémol, et pas des moindres, c'était qu'elle n'avait mentionné Alice que pour me dire qu'elle ne savait rien d'elle, si ce n'était sa pathologie, mais pour le reste, elle m'avait conseillé d'aller voir Aro ou Victoria, l'autre médecin de l'institut.

Je me mis derrière l'ordinateur de feu Gerandy et essayais d'en tirer quelque chose, même si je me doutais que je n'y trouverais rien d'intéressant. Si quelque chose s'y était trouvé, je me doutais que quelqu'un aurait certainement déjà fait le ménage.

La journée se passa calmement. J'avais vérifié tout le disque dur et comme prévu, je n'y avais rien trouvé. Seulement quelques notes à propos de patients mais rien d'autres. La seule chose que j'avais pu en tirer, c'est que Gerandy gardait un dossier annexe sur chaque patient sauf pour Alice Brandon. Si Bella ne me l'avait pas mentionnée, je n'aurais même pas su qu'une autre malade séjournait ici.

Je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Je voulais peaufiner les dossiers. Jasper devait m'appeler samedi pour savoir comment s'était passé ma semaine. Je me fis une note mentale de lui demandé si Bella était apparentée à Charlie Swan, son ami policier.

**~~O~~**

Le mardi matin se passa calmement. Je m'étais présenté auprès des patients. Ils étaient tous restés en retrait excepté Tanya Denali. Heureusement, Bella était restée dans la salle et rassurait ceux qui avaient l'air apeuré. Après avoir fait mon petit discours de présentation, j'allais vers chaque patient et pris le temps de répondre à leurs questions individuellement. Certains ne me demandèrent rien, comme Riley, mais d'autres comme Bree avait été moins timide. Bien que les premières minutes se soient écoulées dans un silence de plomb, une fois sa gêne passée, elle n'avait pas arrêté de me questionner.

Par contre je n'avais toujours pas vu Alice Brandon. Bella m'avait dit de voir avec Aro mais je ne l'avais pas croisé aujourd'hui. Bella pensait qu'il avait du s'absenter pour la journée.

A midi, les patients étaient partis manger et je me dirigeais vers la cantine avec eux. Il était temps que je sympathise avec le personnel si je voulais obtenir des informations qui me permettraient d'aller interroger Aro sur Alice. La veille je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de côtoyer mes collègues. Afin de pourvoir avancer rapidement, Bella et moi avions mangé un sandwich dans mon bureau.

Bella m'avait proposé de me joindre à elle ce que je ne refusais pas, bien évidemment. J'avais aussi envie d'en apprendre plus sur ma belle collègue et accessoirement ma voisine. Elle s'était dirigée vers la table où trois autres personnes étaient déjà installées. J'avais reconnu le musclé, Jacob Black, si mes souvenirs étaient bons et deux des trois infirmiers qu'Aro m'avait présenté hier.

Bella leur expliqua que je me joignais à eux pour le repas. Angela et Ben m'avaient sourit franchement tandis que Jacob avait à peine levé la tête. J'en avais connu de plus poli mais je m'abstenais de faire la réflexion. Il aurait été dommage de me mettre un membre du personnel à dos alors que je venais à peine de commencer.

Nous parlions beaucoup du staff. Enfin ils parlaient et je les écoutais. Toutes les informations étaient bonnes à prendre. Ce qui me dérouta, c'est l'attitude de ce fameux Jacob avec Bella. Ils semblaient se comprendre sans se parler. Il commençait une phrase et elle la terminait et vice-versa. Apparemment, ma charmante voisine était prise. Je ne compris pas pourquoi un sentiment de peine prit possession de moi.

D'accord, je la trouvais attirante, sexy à damner n'importe quel saint de l'enfer, intelligente, drôle, sensible, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour éprouver de la tristesse et de la colère face à son petit-ami. Il fallait que je sorte rapidement me trouver une fille. Kate était trop loin et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de la contacter d'ici.

Les conversations continuaient quand ils parlèrent de James Whiterdale. Je l'avais brièvement aperçu hier lors de ma présentation. Apparemment, Aro le portait en grande estime ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas des personnes autour de cette table. Il était question du fait que James avait fait preuve de trop de zèle, d'après Angela, auprès d'un patient. James avait crié sur la petite Bree au point de l'affoler. Angela expliquait qu'elle avait du intervenir et la calmer.

Ben avait l'air en colère mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'éclat qui était apparu dans les yeux de Jacob. Il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, pas besoin de lui poser la question. J'allais essayer de savoir ce que Jacob lui reprochait.

A la fin du repas, Bella était partie avec les patients. Hier, ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans la ferme d'après ce qu'elle m'avait expliqué et donc aujourd'hui elle allait leur proposer une après-midi lecture. Il pleuvait et ils ne pouvaient rien faire à l'extérieur aujourd'hui.

Quand à moi, j'étais parti visiter un peu l'institut tranquillement. Aro n'étant pas là, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour commencer mon enquête. Je me dirigeais vers la réception. Mme Cope avait eu l'air très aimable hier et surtout très bavarde donc autant commencer avec elle. Je passais devant son bureau. Je me doutais qu'elle engagerait la conversation d'elle-même et je ne m'étais pas trompé.

**- Alors comment se passe votre journée Monsieur Masen ? Vous avez tous ce qu'il vous faut ? Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.**

- **Très bien Madame Cope et appelez moi Edward s'il vous plait.** Je lui avais fait un petit sourire en coin, celui dont toutes les femmes me disaient qu'on ne pouvait rien me refuser. **Je prends mes marques, et pour l'instant tout va bien. J'ai rencontré les patients et je fais connaissance avec mes nouveaux collègues.**

**- D'accord Edward. Je suis sûre que vous allez vous plaire ici. Tout le personnel est adorable. Vous avez déjà rencontré Ben et Angela je suppose. Ils sont trop mignons. Vous saviez que ceux-là s'étaient rencontrés ici ? Un vrai coup de foudre. **

**- Non je ne savais pas. **Il ne lui en avait pas fallut beaucoup pour se lancer.

**- Et Jacob et Isabella ? Ahhh ces deux là, c'est une longue histoire. **

Elle allait m'éclairer sur eux. Bien qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être un couple, je n'avais observé aucun geste tendre pendant le repas. Ils étaient quasi fusionnels mais aucun regard ni geste amoureux.

**-Ils essayent de faire croire à tout le monde qu'ils ne sont qu'amis, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je les vois bien et leurs petits manèges fonctionnent peut-être avec les autres, mais on ne me la fait pas. Je disais encore au chef Swan l'autre jour que sa fille avait l'air d'avoir pris du poids, et je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle et Jacob nous annoncent dans peu de temps qu'elle attend un enfant.**

_C'est la fille du chef de police, l'ami de Jasper_, pensais-je.

Je ne m'attardais pas trop sur cette conclusion à cet instant. Elle était en couple avec Jacob. J'essayais de cacher ma déception. Après tout, une si jolie fille… j'aurais du me douter qu'elle n'était plus célibataire. J'avais eu un petit pincement au cœur. J'essayais de garder un visage enjoué pour inciter Mme Cope à continuer. Cette femme n'était pas avare de bavardage.

**- Et la petite Stanley… une fille si gentille mais elle n'a pas beaucoup de chance vous savez. Elle a toujours eu le béguin pour Mike mais il ne la regarde jamais. Il est trop obnubilé par Isabella pour remarquer Jessica. Elle me fend le cœur. **

_Pourquoi Mike lorgnait sur Bella si celle-ci était en couple avec Jacob ? _

Nous fûmes interrompus par l'arrivée dudit Mike. Je saluais Mme Cope et décidais d'aller parler un peu avec l'aide-soignant. Il pourrait peut-être me parler d'Alice.

**- Bonjour Monsieur Masen. Tout se passe bien ? **

**- Edward, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Edward.**

**- Ok, et si tu permets on va se tutoyer. Moi c'est Mike. Si t'as des questions n'hésite pas hein et un bon conseil méfie-toi de la vieille Cope. Elle radote.**

On pouvait dire qu'il ne prenait pas de gants celui-là. Il s'était dirigé vers la machine à café tout en continuant à parler de lui. Je m'efforçais de suivre la conversation. Je m'étais pris un café également en me disant que j'en aurais bien besoin vu le débit de mots que ce type pouvait déblatérer. C'est lorsqu'il avait mentionné le nom de Bella que mon toute mon attention lui avait été accordée.

**- Comme je te disais, nous avons été ensemble au bal de l'école et je m'attendais à ce que nous…. tu me comprends. **Il fit un geste de la main, histoire de bien insister sur sa pensée.** Bref, je disais donc au moment de la raccompagner, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle partait étudier à Seattle et qu'elle ne voulait pas débuter une relation sachant qu'elle s'en allait. J'étais déçu. Une vraie bombe et j'avais patienté toute la soirée pour me la faire.**

J'avais senti mes doigts se serrer. Comment ce pauvre mec pouvait-il parler d'elle de cette manière ? J'essayais de garder mon calme.

**- Bref quand elle est revenue à Forks, je pensais qu'elle était revenue pour moi. Mais depuis elle se fait désirer la petite coquine. Elle aime jouer, alors je la laisse faire mais je sais qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour moi. C'est juste une question de temps. **Il termina sa déclaration avec une espèce de sourire niais sur le visage.

**- Je pensais qu'elle sortait avec Jacob ?** Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de poser la question.

**- Qui t'as dit ça ? Ah je parie que c'est la vielle folle. Non, elle n'arrête pas de faire courir la rumeur mais ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Isabella est folle de moi. **

Bon il m'avait semblé que le plus simple allait être de me renseigner auprès de l'intéressée et si elle était toujours célibataire, je pouvais déjà dire que Mike Newton allait avoir de la concurrence… Parce que j'étais prêt à tout pour la séduire.

**~~O~~**

Le mercredi, j'avais enfin pu apercevoir Alice. Je ne l'avais pas reconnue tout de suite tant la personne que j'avais eu en face de moi était différente de celle que j'avais vu en photos. Elle avait le teint blafard, les joues creuses et surtout, elle avait le regard totalement éteint. La seule fois où j'avais vu des yeux aussi inexpressifs c'était lorsqu'Anneesa…

Je stoppais net mes pensées. Ce n'était ni lieu, ni le moment de penser à ça.

J'étais passé dans le couloir et j'avais vu James au bout de celui-ci. Et quand j'étais arrivé à sa hauteur, j'avais pu apercevoir Alice.

**-Hey salut mec. T'as besoin d'un truc ?**

On pouvait dire que lui au moins ne s'embêtait pas avec les formalités.

**- Non pas vraiment. Je me promenais dans les couloirs et je t'ai aperçu. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait un peu discuter. On n'en a pas encore eu la possibilité.**

**- Ouais pas de problème, on peut aller dans la salle de repos. J'en ai encore pour cinq minutes. Dès que l'équipe de nettoyage termine dans la chambre du légume on pourra y aller.**

Il ne s'embêtait pas non plus avec la compassion. Je fis de mon mieux pour rester impassible.

**- C'est Alice Brandon non ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vue.**

**- Bah ça risque pas d'arriver. Elle parle pas donc pas besoin de voir un psy.**

**- Peut-être que j'arriverais à la faire sortir de son état,** répondis-je à James tout en regardant le corps frêle étendu sur le lit.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle avait l'air morte.

**- C'est Aro qui s'occupe d'elle donc te prend pas la tête avec le légume.** Son ton était sec et sans appel.

Je décidais de ne pas continuer, au risque de le braquer et lui dit que je l'attendais à la salle de repos.

Comment ce type pouvait-il parler des patients comme ça ?

Je me pris un café. Il était vraiment infect mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Je décidais de souffler un bon coup avant l'arrivée de James. Ce type ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Ce n'était pas tant son langage ou sa façon de parler qui m'avait dérangé. C'était la façon qu'il avait de regarder Alice. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à lui sauter dessus. J'allais demander à Jasper de fouiner un peu plus sur celui-là.

**- Je suis là mec. Alors parle-moi de toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te perdre dans un trou paumé comme Forks ?**

Il avait un regard qui me glaçait le sang. Ses yeux étaient morbides. Ce type était vraiment louche.

**- J'étais à la recherche d'un nouveau boulot et je suis tombé sur l'annonce. Je n'avais rien qui me retenait à Seattle donc j'ai postulé.**

**- Ohh allez tu peux me le dire tu sais ?**

_De quoi il parlait ? _

**- C'est une question de blé hein ? C'est vrai qu'on est plutôt bien payé. L'avantage d'avoir des patients pleins aux as.**

**- Ce n'était pas la raison principale mais ce n'est pas négligeable en effet.**

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ce mec travaillait ici. Ce n'était sûrement pas par amour du métier.

**-Si tu veux, j'ai ma soirée. On peut aller faire la tournée des bars. Ici y a rien, mais j'en connais quelques-uns à Port Angeles…. Et les filles sont plutôt chaudes à certaines heures. **

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Décidemment, je n'en ferais jamais mon ami.

**- Parce qu'ici t'as rien à te mettre sous la dent. A part peut-être la petite Belli Bella. Ouais elle est chaude elle… je me la ferais bien si son petit toutou n'était pas tout le temps dans mes pattes.**

On allait même devenir ennemis, définitivement. Je décidais de couper court à la conversation sous peine de perdre mon calme.

**- Merci c'est gentil mais je dois continuer à déballer mes cartons, mais une prochaine fois peut-être.**

_Je préfère encore me taper un film à la con à la télé plutôt que de boire ne serait-ce qu'un verre avec toi !_

**- Ok. Ben quand t'aurais envie de t'amuser, tu sais où me trouver.**

Et il partit. Ce mec était vraiment un connard fini comme j'en avais rarement vu.

Je passais le reste de la journée avec Riley. J'étais parti le chercher dans la salle de peinture où il était avec Bella. Riley avait fait la demande d'avoir une consultation privée et on allait passer toute l'après-midi dans mon bureau. En arrivant dans la salle, j'avais vu Bella cachée derrière une toile. Lorsque j'avais passé la porte, elle m'avait sourit et je m'étais approché d'elle. Ne sachant toujours pas quelle était sa relation avec Jacob, j'avais décidé de prendre les renseignements à la source. J'allais flirter avec elle et si elle me remballait, j'aurais mes réponses.

**- Très joli,** lui dis-je en la regardant. Je me retournais vers sa toile.

**- Merci,** me dit elle en rougissant**, mais ce n'est pas encore fini.**

**-En tout cas tu es très douée.**

Je dus faire preuve d'un self contrôle à tout épreuve lorsque je levais ma main pour lui frotter la peinture qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Elle me regardait ne comprenant pas pourquoi mes doigts s'approchaient de son visage. Je lui frottais lentement la joue, m'y attardant plus que nécessaire, pendant que je ne la lâchais pas du regard.

La tache partie, depuis un moment certes, je retirais ma main de sa joue.

**- Tu avais de la peinture. **

**- Merci,** me dit elle en rougissant de plus bel.

**- Je suis venu chercher Riley. A plus tard.**

Elle hocha la tête et je partis en souriant avec Riley. Elle ne m'avait pas repoussé et avait rougit. Il était donc possible que la jolie animatrice ne soit pas en couple. Une chose était au moins sûre, elle était tentée.

**~~O~~**

Le jeudi fut la pire journée depuis mon arrivée au centre. A peine arrivé, je m'étais fait coincer par Jessica. Elle m'avait ouvertement fait du plat et m'avait proposé d'aller boire un verre chez elle ce soir là. Je n'aimais vraiment pas les filles qui se jettent sur vous. Je ne voulais pas être impoli, ni même grossier, alors je réfléchissais à comment décliner son invitation quand elle se rapprocha de moi afin de me coller son décolleté sous les yeux.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui demander de reculer, Bella arriva.

**- Jessica ! Mike te demande. Apparemment il n'arrive pas à lire tes notes.**

Sans se retourner et sans me quitter des yeux, elle répondit à Bella.

**- T'as qu'à l'aider. Tu as toujours été une des seules à savoir me relire.**

**- Je pense que MIKE, **elle appuya bien sur son nom**, désire que ce soit toi qui lui déchiffres. **

Elle se retourna aussi vite que possible, me permettant de me décaler.

**- Il t'a dit ça ?**

**- Non, il ne l'a pas dit mais il me l'a fait comprendre.**

Jessica partit en direction du couloir. Je regardais Bella avec toute la gratitude que j'éprouvais.

**- Merci. Je ne savais pas comment m'en débarrasser. **Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant.

**- Pas de quoi**, me dit-elle en rigolant**. Fais attention la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas toujours là pour t'aider. Jessica a parfois tendance à se montrer un peu trop amicale avec les hommes. **Elle avait une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Cette fille était un ange.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Aro cet après-midi là pour voir avec lui comment se passait mon intégration. J'allais en profiter pour le lancer sur le cas d'Alice.

A quatorze heures précise, je toquais à sa porte.

**- Entrez !**

Je passais la porte et me dirigeais vers la chaise qu'Aro me désignait.

**- Bonjour Docteur Volturi.**

**- Bonjour Edward. Alors comment se passe les journées ? Tout le monde a été agréable ?**

**- Oui. Je n'ai eu aucun problème avec le personnel. Tout le monde s'est montré aimable. C'est vraiment agréable de travailler avec une équipe comme celle que vous avez ici.**

**- Nous sommes une grande famille. C'est la politique de la maison. Et les patients ? Vous ont-ils bien accepté ?**

Il lançait le sujet, j'allais plonger.

**- Je n'ai pas eu de soucis. Le premier jour, ils étaient tous un peu craintifs exceptés Mademoiselle Denali mais depuis Riley a fait la demande d'une session privée et tout s'est bien passé. Je pense qu'il voulait juste me jauger et nous avons eu une discussion intéressante. **

Aro leva un sourcil l'air intrigué avant de reprendre.

**- Pour Denali, je ne suis pas étonné. Par contre, je suis très content que les patients vous acceptent. D'après Isabella, le contact s'est bien passé.**

Je l'interrogeais du regard.

**- J'ai posé la question ce matin à Mademoiselle Swan. En fin de compte, elle passe plus de temps avec les patients que nous tous réunis. Ils l'adorent, donc si elle me dit qu'ils vous ont accepté, je ne peux que la croire.**

Je décidais de le lancer sur le sujet d'Alice.

**- Par contre, je m'étonne de ne pas avoir encore vu une patiente. Alice Brandon.**

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je décelais de la colère brute puis une pointe d'agacement mais il se reprit et son regard redevint neutre.

**- Alice est une patiente à part. Je m'en occupe. Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier d'elle.**

S'il croyait que j'allais lâcher le morceau comme ça, il me connaissait mal, foi de Cullen.

**- James m'a dit qu'elle était dans un état catatonique et qu'elle ne parlait pas. Je pourrais peut-être essayer de l'…**

**- NON !** Il s'était quasi levé de son siège et avait crié. Il se rassit. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux en essayant de reprendre son calme.

**- Désolé, mais ce cas est assez particulier et me tient vraiment à cœur. Si son état s'améliore et que je juge bon qu'elle vous voie, je vous en informerai. En attendant, je suis le seul à m'occuper d'elle.**

**- Pas de soucis. J'ai bien compris.**

**- Je suis content que nous ayons eu cette petite conversation. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à aller trouver Madame Cope. Elle se fera un plaisir de vous aider. Bonne fin de journée Edward.**

Je me relevais de mon siège en le saluant également. J'avais bien compris le message. On ne s'approche pas d'Alice Brandon. Il venait de confirmer tous les soupçons que Jasper et moi avions.

**~~O~~**

Le vendredi touchait à sa fin. J'avais hâte de rentrer. J'avais eu une journée particulièrement agaçante. Aro étant encore en déplacement, j'avais voulu trainer près de la chambre d'Alice pour y prendre le dossier accroché à son lit. Mais à chaque fois que je m'aventurais dans le couloir, je tombais sur Jacob. A croire qu'il s'était donné comme mission de faire le guet devant sa porte.

Je n'aimais pas sa façon de trainer près de la chambre d'Alice. Résultat, je n'avais pas pu m'en approcher. Après une énième tentative infructueuse, je retournais dans mon bureau. Je m'arrêtais quand j'entendis des voix de l'autre coté du couloir. J'avais reconnu celle de Bella, par contre je ne reconnaissais pas l'autre. Je m'approchais. Elle discutait avec Mike. Je décidais d'attendre avant de me montrer et d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

**- Mike, tu commences vraiment à m'agacer. Non je n'ai pas envie d'aller diner avec toi et demain non plus. Puisque tu ne comprends pas les sous-entendus, je vais te le dire clairement. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi.**

Je n'avais encore jamais entendu Bella énervée. Apparemment, Mike devait l'avoir particulièrement emmerdée car elle semblait vraiment en colère. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Newton.

**- Allez Bella, arrête un peu ton petit jeu. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Et j'étais d'accord de pour te laisser jouer mais maintenant ça suffit, j'ai suffisamment attendu.**

Le mec ne comprenait vraiment rien. Elle avait été claire, il me semblait.

**- Ecoute Mike, là tu commences sérieusement à m'emmerder, alors lâche-moi et oublie que j'existe.**

Le petit chaton sortait ses griffes et j'aimais beaucoup ça. Le son de sa voix en colère m'excitait plus que de raison et je décidais de me montrer à eux.

**- Ah Bella je te cherchais. Tu peux venir dans mon bureau s'il te plait ? Salut Mike.**

**- Bien sûr, je te suis, **me répondit-elle soulagée.

Elle tourna le dos à Newton et me suivit jusqu'à mon bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, elle souffla un bon coup.

**- Ca va ?**

Elle avait l'air vraiment très en colère.

**- Oui maintenant ça va.**

**- Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide et comme hier tu m'as sauvé des griffes de Jessica, je trouvais juste de te renvoyer l'ascenseur.**

Elle me lança un regard rempli de gratitude.

**- Merci. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ne comprend pas dans la phrase « je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ».**

**- C'est parfaitement clair en effet,** lui dis-je en riant.

Elle rit aussi. Elle avait un rire magnifique. Une mélodie qui résonnait à mes oreilles. Elle se reprit et me demanda.

**- Sinon tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**- Non rien, j'ai juste dit ça pour te donner l'opportunité de partir.**

**- Et bien merci. Je vais y aller. **

Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, je lui demandais.

**- Est-ce que tu connais un bon restaurant dans le coin ? Parce que les plats surgelés ça va un temps, mais là j'ai vraiment envie de manger un truc correct.**

Elle se retourna et me regarda en souriant.

**- A Forks, à part sur la réserve, il n'y a pas grand-chose, mais tu en as deux ou trois qui sont très bon à Port Angeles. Je peux te noter les adresses.**

Je décidais de tenter ma chance. Soit elle acceptait soit elle refusait. De plus si elle acceptait, ce serait une bonne source d'informations. Charlie n'avait pas mentionné à Jasper qui l'avait tuyauté sur les agissements suspects au sein de l'institut et quelque chose me disait que sa fille n'y était peut-être pas étrangère.

**- Ou tu peux me montrer le chemin en acceptant de diner avec moi ?**

* * *

Sacré Edward ! Il ne perd pas le nord hein ?

Et voilà la rencontre est faite. Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Est-ce que Bella va accepter ?

Rien de plus simple que de nous le faire savoir en nous laissant un petit commentaire, on est toujours ravie de vous lire.

A bientôt

Sab & Lilou

**Chapitre 6**


	8. Chapitre 7

Hello les gens ! C'est vendredi et le vendredi c'est jour de publication à **l'Institut** ! C'est aussi le week-end, je vous l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important c'est de vous remercier pour vos merveilleuses reviews, et vos mises en favoris et alertes, ça c'est important !

Petites réponses aux non-inscrits :

Xenia : Merci pour ta review et ta franchise aussi, ça fait parti des reviews et je trouve ça bien. En tout cas j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira autant que la fin du précédent :D

Tyca12 : Contente que la crétinerie de Mike te plaise ! Nous il nous a beaucoup fait rire. Pour Alice, j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas terminé… Merci de ta review en tout cas.

Flo : Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en nous quand même ! Je n'en dis pas plus la réponse dans le chapitre ! Merci de ta review.

Angelik : Et bien on est super contente que la fic te plaise et on espère avoir de tes nouvelles très bientôt pour nous dire ce que tu as pensé de la suite. Merci beaucoup !

Et maintenant la suite, qui pourrait se résumer à dira oui ou dira non. Ben en fait non il y a un peu plus dans ce chapitre que la fameuse réponse…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Bella**

**17 juillet 2009**

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait ?

Je me répétais inlassablement cette même phrase en coupant le moteur de ma camionnette. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée de ma maison et fonçais droit dans ma chambre. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et me pris la tête entre les mains en me remémorant la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Edward.

Flash-Back

_-__** Ou tu peux me montrer le chemin en acceptant de diner avec moi ?**_

_Je le regardais sans vraiment le voir. Avais-je bien entendu ? Il voulait diner avec moi ?_

_**- Tu es peut être déjà occupée ?**__ Il me dit cette phrase l'air embarrassé surement par le fait que je ne lui réponde pas. _

_**- Non, je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce soir. **__J'avais parlé, j'avais prononcé des mots mais mon cerveau était toujours déconnecté._

_**- Alors tu acceptes ?**__ me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir._

_Je ne lui répondais toujours pas. J'étais trop abasourdie par sa question. Mon esprit revenait lentement à la surface. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il avait un sourcil surélevé. Il attendait toujours ma réponse. _

_**- D'accord. **_

_Oh merde ! J'avais répondu presque en criant._

_Je le vis sourire. Un sourire rayonnant pendant que mes joues s'amusaient à nouveau à virer cramoisies. Je décidais de tourner les talons et de sortir de ce bureau avant de me ridiculiser encore plus. _

_**- Je passe te prendre pour 20h00.**_

_Je lui fis un signe de la main lui signifiant que c'était bon pour moi et surtout pour m'éviter de parler au risque d'élever encore la voix._

Fin du Flash-back

J'étais toujours sur mon lit à me demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je me ridiculise devant lui ?

Je soufflais un bon coup. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je me levais du lit et me dirigeais vers mon armoire. Qu'est-ce que j'allais mettre ?

Nous allions certes manger ensemble, mais ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Il s'agissait juste d'un diner entre deux collègues. Il ne connaissait rien aux alentours et m'avait simplement demandé de le renseigner et de fil en aiguille, il m'avait proposé de l'accompagner. Certainement pour ne pas manger seul. Après tout, il ne connaissait personne dans le coin.

Ces pensées m'apaisèrent et je décidais de sortir de mon armoire un jeans moulant noir et une blouse crème avec un léger décolleté. Simple et élégant. Décontracté et chic.

Je pris les vêtements et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Une fois le jet d'eau allumé et la température réglée, j'entrais dans la douche.

J'étais impatiente d'aller à ce diner avec Edward. Je me demandais quel genre d'homme il était en dehors du travail. A l'heure actuelle, je pouvais juste dire qu'il était un bon psychologue.

Il était patient et à l'écoute des résidents. Il essayait de parler avec tout le monde et il s'était bien intégré au sein du personnel de l'institut.

Angela et Ben le trouvait sympa tout comme Madame Cope mais elle ne comptait pas. Elle avait un nouveau sujet sur lequel elle allait pouvoir déblatérer. Sincèrement, je plaignais Edward, car une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé quelque chose, elle n'allait pas le rater, mais l'avantage c'est que pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son cas, elle arrêtait de raconter tout et n'importe quoi sur moi.

Je pris mon shampoing à la fraise et me lavais les cheveux. Après les avoir rincés, je me lavais le corps. L'opération terminée, j'éteignis l'eau et pris une des deux serviettes que j'avais préalablement déposée devant la cabine de douche. J'enroulais mes cheveux dedans et pris la seconde pour me sécher le corps.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers l'armoire contenant mes produits de beauté.

_De quoi allions nous parler ? Est-ce que j'allais enfin me comporter normalement sans m'humilier ?_

Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus été mangé en tête à tête avec un homme. Je dinais souvent avec Jacob mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Je commençais à paniquer à l'idée de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire pendant le repas.

_Et s'il me trouvait ennuyeuse ? _

Je commençais à hyper ventiler. Je me forçais à prendre de petites inspirations afin de me calmer. Je stressais beaucoup trop pour un simple diner avec un collègue. J'étais en train de me faire un film pour un simple repas.

Je saisis ma crème et pris mon temps pour me la passer sur le corps. Ensuite je séchais mes cheveux. Je décidais de les lisser en laissant quelques boucles ici et là. Ca me donnait un look un peu rebelle et j'aimais ça.

Autant me sentir bien dans ma peau pour aller diner avec Edward.

Je pris mes affaires et les mis. Ensuite, je pris mon petit nécessaire à maquillage. L'eye-liner en main, je stoppais mon geste en m'observant dans le miroir de ma salle de bains.

_Comment un homme comme Edward pourrait-il me remarquer ? _

Certes, coiffée et maquillée, j'étais un peu plus jolie, mais je restais toujours banale. Je n'étais pas très grande, sans forme et une poitrine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

Je repris mon geste en appliquant consciencieusement mon eye-liner. Ce n'était pas le moment de me crever un œil. Une fois la touche de noir mise, je rajoutais un peu de blush et une petite couche de rouge à lèvres. Le reflet que me renvoya le miroir n'était certes pas celui d'une superbe femme mais au moins j'avais l'air un peu plus jolie et cette pensée me redonna le sourire.

Je descendis mes escaliers et décidais de l'attendre dans la cuisine.

Il était presque 20h et il n'allait donc plus tarder. Et puis, de la fenêtre de la cuisine, je pourrais surement le voir sortir de chez lui. Je me servais un verre d'eau quand la sonnette retentit. Je rangeais la bouteille dans le réfrigérateur et me dirigeais vers la porte.

Je soufflais un bon coup et ouvris la porte.

_Sainte mère de Dieu et de tous les saints !_

Il était vêtu d'un jeans foncé et d'une chemise de couleur verte qui était la quasi réplique de la teinte de ses yeux. Il était à couper le souffle.

**- Bonsoir Edward ! Rentre, je dois juste encore prendre mon sac et mettre ma veste et je suis prête.** Je me félicitais mentalement. Une phrase sans bégayer. Je m'améliorais.

**-Bonsoir Bella ! Tu es magnifique.**

Et la tomate mure refit son apparition ! Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais pris la peine de mettre du blush en me maquillant. J'essayais de calmer la chaleur de mes joues. Je me reculais pour le laisser entrer.

_Dieu du ciel !_

Ce jeans lui moulait les fesses à la perfection.

**-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus **!

Autant éviter de lui répéter ce que mes pensées me dictaient.

Je pris ma veste et mon sac à main et éteignit la lumière de la cuisine. Je revenais vers le salon où Edward n'avait pas bougé.

**- C'est joli chez toi. **Il était posté devant ma bibliothèque.

**- Merci. Ce n'est pas très grand mais c'est chez moi, et je m'y sens bien.**

**- Tu lis beaucoup on dirait.**

**- Oui, j'aime me détendre avec un bon bouquin.**

**- Pas de style en particulier ? **

Il se détournait de la bibliothèque et vint me rejoindre. Il me prit ma veste des mains et m'aida à la passer.

**- Merci, **lui dis-je en ressortant les mèches coincées dans mon col.** J'ai une préférence pour les romans dramatiques mais je ne suis pas contre un bon fantastique. **

**- Pas de romans sentimentales ?** Il me tenait la porte et me regardait droit dans les yeux.

**- Oui aussi. J'aime beaucoup Emily Brontë, mais j'avoue que ma préférence va vers Jane Austen.**

**- Des classiques. Très bon choix. **Il hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

Je refermais ma porte. Arrivés devant sa voiture, il m'ouvrit galamment la porte. Je le remerciais et dès que je fus installé à l'intérieur, il la referma et fît le tour afin de se rendre du coté conducteur.

Après avoir démarré le moteur, il se tourna vers moi.

**- Alors où comptes-tu m'emmener ?**

**- Techniquement c'est toi qui m'emmène. **Il sourit à ma réponse.

**- Dirige-toi vers Port Angeles. Une fois à l'entrée de la ville, je te guiderai.**

Il démarra tout de suite. Il mit un CD et une musique douce s'échappa des enceintes.

**- Si tu n'aimes pas, tu trouveras d'autres CD dans la boite à gants devant toi.**

**- Non, ca va. J'aime beaucoup la musique classique.**

Il se tourna vers moi un court instant avant de reporter son regard vers la route.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Non, c'est rien. C'est juste que tu m'étonnes. A chaque fois, tes réponses sont différentes de celles que j'imaginais. **

**- Et c'est mal ? **En quoi le fait d'aimer le classique était de spécial ?

**- Non au contraire. C'est juste que rare sont les gens de notre âge qui aiment cette musique.**

**- Et ben je dois faire parti des exceptions alors.**

**- Une belle exception, c'est sûr.** Il avait dit ça en chuchotant, plus pour lui-même, mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché de rougir en affichant un petit sourire satisfait. Heureusement qu'il avait le regard braqué sur la route, où je me serais encore ridiculisée.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles se fit en silence. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'entrée de la ville, je lui indiquais la rue principale où le restaurant se situait. Il trouva rapidement une place et se gara. A peine le moteur éteint, il sortit de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la porte.

**- Merci. **Il me tendait la main pour m'aider à sortir.

**- Je t'en prie.**

Il glissa sa main dans mon dos. Mon corps fut parcouru par des fourmillements à l'endroit même où il la posa.

Il me tint la porte pour que je puisse y entrer. La gérante arriva vers nous et Edward lui demanda une table pour deux. Elle nous installa dans un petit coin à l'écart. Je l'en remerciais silencieusement. Je détestais me retrouver en plein milieu d'une salle et que tout le monde puisse voir dans votre assiette ce que vous mangiez, sans compter tous les curieux qui écoutaient vos conversations.

Il m'aida à enlever ma veste que la gérante prit et il me tira la chaise afin que je puisse m'asseoir. Il fit le tour et prit place également.

-** Et moi qui croyais que la galanterie se perdait, je me suis trompée.** Je souriais devant son expression. Il était apparemment amusé de ma réflexion.

**- Une femme aussi belle que toi devrait toujours être traitée de la sorte.**

_Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir. _

Je me répétais ces mots afin d'aider mes joues à ne pas virer écarlate. Je sentais celles-ci chauffées mais je pensais bien avoir réussi à ne pas devenir pourpre. Peut-être que je faisais des progrès ?

La serveuse arriva avec deux menus qu'elle nous présenta, me donnant un peu de temps pour calmer mes rougeurs. Pourquoi fallait-il que je réagisse à chaque parole gentille qu'il me disait ? C'était vraiment gênant à force. Il allait finir par penser que j'étais une pauvre cruche qui n'avait sans doute jamais eu de relations ou même de rendez-vous avec un homme.

_Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous Bella ! Juste un diner entre collègue, ne l'oublie pas ! _me rappela ma conscience.

**- Tu as choisi ?**

Je n'avais rien lu du menu et je pris le premier plat qui se trouvait sur la carte.

**- Je prendrais des raviolis aux champignons.**

**- La même chose pour moi.**

**- Qu'aimeriez en apéritif ?** La serveuse ne regardait qu'Edward en posant sa question et en occultant tout à fait ma présence.

**- Bella ? **

**- Pour moi ce sera l'apéritif maison.** Je n'avais pas envie de recommencer à lire le menu et je voulais juste que cette satané serveuse s'en aille.

**- Je prendrai une bière, s'il vous plait.**

La serveuse reprit les menus en se penchant pour que son décolleté soit bien en vue pour Edward. Seulement, il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Son regard était braqué dans le mien. Je suppose qu'un homme comme lui avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement.

**- Alors Bella. Parles-moi un peu de toi ?**

**- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire en fait. Je n'ai pas une vie spécialement mouvementée. **Je n'aimais pas parler de moi.** Parles moi plutôt de toi. Pourquoi avoir atterri dans un coin paumé tel que Forks ?**

**- C'est marrant vous me posez tous la même question. James m'a demandé exactement la même chose. A croire que c'est une tare de venir vivre par ici. **Il eut un petit rire.

Au nom de James, je me renfrognais. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de parler de lui, que ce soit maintenant ou demain. A vrai dire jamais me convenait tout aussi bien.

**- Vous n'avez pas l'air de le porter dans vos cœurs ? Je me trompe ? **me demanda t-il en redevenant sérieux.

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça… mais disons qu'il a des manières que je n'apprécie pas et je le trouve un peu brusque avec certains patients.**

Je n'allais pas lui dire que ce type me foutait une trouille pas possible par moment, et que c'était un parfait goujat. En plus, il dégageait ce quelque chose qui vous faisait dire qu'il valait mieux l'éviter.

**- Pour être franc avec toi, je le trouve aussi…. Comment dire…. Un peu bizarre. Je ne le connais pas bien, mais nous avons un peu parlé l'autre jour et il m'a laissé une impression mitigée.**

**- Bienvenu au club !** Je lui avais dit ça en rigolant. Je ne voulais pas trop aborder le sujet de James et j'espérais qu'il comprendrait le message. Apparemment non, car il continua.

**- Je passais dans le couloir des chambres des patients et je l'ai vu devant la porte de la chambre du fond.**

C'était la chambre d'Alice. Qu'est ce qu'il y faisait encore ? Edward avait toute mon attention et l'envie d'écourter le sujet James me passa aussi vite.

**- Il était posté devant la chambre et attendait que l'équipe de nettoyage termine. J'ai vu Alice Brandon allongée sur son lit.**

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure afin de taire les paroles qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ma bouche. Charlie nous avait bien dit de ne pas montrer d'intérêt particulier pour elle et surtout de ne pas poser de questions. Cependant, je le regardais droit dans les yeux pour l'inciter à continuer.

**- Je vais te poser une question bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout. As-tu déjà eu l'occasion de la voir ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle ne participait pas à tes activités mais l'as-tu déjà aperçue ? Parce que la personne que j'ai vue allongée sur ce lit est bien loin des photos que j'ai pu voir dans les magasines.**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir mais je ne voulais pas confirmer son sentiment. Je décidais d'un compromis et de lui répondre vaguement.

**- Je la voyais quand Aro l'a autorisée à effectuer des sorties de 10 minutes avec les autres résidents. Elle était à chaque fois accompagnée d'un infirmier. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Pour le reste, c'est Aro qui gère entièrement son dossier ou Victoria quand il n'est pas là.**

Je ne voulais pas continuer dans cette conversation. Je risquais de dire le fond de ma pensée et de lui faire part de mes soupçons. Je décidais donc de poursuivre cette discussion en revenant à ma première question, à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu.

**- Alors pourquoi Forks ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour l'ambiance ou le climat.**

**- Non en effet,** il rigola. **J'avais envie de changer de boulot et j'ai vu l'annonce et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Je venais de passer une année sabbatique et je n'avais rien qui me retenait. Un peu de changement ne fait jamais de mal alors j'ai postulé et me voilà.**

La serveuse arriva avec nos boissons.

Nous avons beaucoup discuté, bien qu'il reste vague quand je lui posais des questions sur lui et notamment sur son année sabbatique. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui et moi non plus, donc nous avons abordé le sujet de nos passions. J'apprenais qu'il aimait aussi beaucoup lire. Nous avons donc parlé de littérature en exposant chacun nos points de vue.

Edward commanda une bouteille de vin, et peu de temps après la serveuse revient avec nos plats. Nous avons mangé tout en continuant notre conversation. Nous parlions un peu de tout le monde au sein de l'institut mais dès que le sujet approchait de près comme de loin Alice, j'enchainais sur autre chose. Nous avons également discuté de Sam et de son futur mariage qui arrivait à grands pas.

Nos plats terminés, la serveuse revient avec la carte des desserts. Je pris une mousse au chocolat alors qu'il commandait juste un café noir et serré.

Plus nous bavardions et plus cet homme me plaisait. Mes rougissements s'étaient calmés et j'arrivais à parler avec lui sans avoir l'air d'une adolescente dirigée par ses hormones. Nous parlions politique, économie,… Il était passionné dans ses réponses. Il était de charmante compagnie, intelligent, cultivé et avait un avis bien tranché sur tout.

Au moment où la serveuse revient avec l'addition, je pris mon sac, en voulant sortir mon portefeuille de celui-ci. Edward stoppa mon geste en mettant sa main sur la mienne. A peine celle-ci s'était posée qu'il l'enleva rapidement comme s'il s'était brulé.

_Avait-il aussi ressenti cette décharge ?_

**- C'était une invitation Bella, ce qui veut dire que l'addition est pour moi. **

Je me renfrognais un peu. Je n'aimais pas qu'on gaspille de l'argent pour moi. Il dut le voir sur mon visage car il rajouta.

**- Ca me fait plaisir. De plus, j'ai passé une agréable soirée en ta compagnie. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux.**

Je disais quoi à propos de mes rougissements ? Parce que mes joues brulèrent instantanément et je baissais la tête.

**- J'aime quand tu rougis. Ca te donne un air tout à fait charmant.**

Je ne répondis pas à sa déclaration bien que j'avais envie de lui faire comprendre que j'aurais employé n'importe quel autre qualificatif que charmant. J'aurais plutôt dit stupide, idiote ou tout autre mot du même acabit.

Je me relevais de ma chaise pour aller chercher ma veste. Edward la prit des mains de la gérante et m'aidait à la passer. Elle nous demanda si nous avions bien mangé et nous souhaita une bonne fin de soirée.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence gêné. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et il avait l'air perdu dans les siennes également. Je regardais par la fenêtre et au moment où je sortais de ma torpeur, j'apercevais le panneau de l'entrée de Forks.

A peine arrivé dans notre rue qu'il se gara et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Nous marchions toujours en silence jusqu'à ma porte. Je pris mes clés dans mon sac et me retournais vers lui. Je décidais de briser le silence qui était vraiment devenu inconfortable.

**- Je te remercie pour la soirée. J'ai beaucoup apprécié.**

Il me regardait avec une lueur étrange que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer.

**- C'est moi qui te remercie. J'ai vraiment aimé discuter avec toi en dehors du travail. J'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça.**

_Quand tu veux !_

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour éviter de laisser paraître mon contentement quand à cette invitation à peine masquée d'une prochaine sortie.

Je me figeais quand je le vis se rapprocher de moi. Je sentais mes mains devenir moites et j'arrêtais de respirer. Son visage était tout proche du mien à présent et il m'embrassa légèrement à la commissure des lèvres.

**- Bonne nuit Bella. A lundi.**

Il repartit vers sa maison alors que je n'avais toujours pas bougée. C'est en le voyant me faire un signe de la main de l'autre coté de la rue que je revenais à moi. C'est en le voyant me faire un signe en rentrant dans sa voiture que je revenais à moi. Je lui fis un signe aussi et me dépêchait d'ouvrir ma porte. Avant de la fermer, je le vis faire demi-tour et actionner la porte de son garage. Je perdis sa voiture de vue quand la porte se rabaissa.

**POV Edward **

**18 juillet 2009**

Je m'éveillais lentement. J'avais encore fait des cauchemars, pour changer. Mais pour une fois, j'avais trouvé le sommeil rapidement. Je me levais de mon lit pour aller me préparer un bon café serré, j'en aurais bien besoin si je ne voulais pas piquer du nez dans la journée.

En entrant dans la cuisine je jetais un petit coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour regarder de l'autre coté de la rue, du coté de ma voisine. Je repensais à Bella. Elle me plaisait de plus en plus. Au départ, j'avais juste eu l'idée de la mettre dans mon lit mais plus je passais du temps avec elle, plus je la trouvais fascinante. Ne vous détrompez pas, j'avais toujours envie d'elle mais ce n'était plus ma préoccupation première et je ne l'avais pas prévu.

Me lier avec le personnel de l'institut était obligatoire si je voulais en apprendre plus, mais je n'avais pas prévu de ressentir quelque chose pour qui que ce soit. C'était une faille dans mon enquête. J'avais déjà laissé échapper des choses sur ma vie en parlant de ma mère à Bella. Cette fille avait le don de me faire parler plus vite que n'importe qui. Un regard de sa part et je fondais comme neige au soleil. Il allait falloir que je fasse plus attention.

Si je l'avais connue dans d'autres circonstances, cette fille aurait pu être LA fille. J'aurais sans doute essayé de me rapprocher d'elle et en apprendre un maximum sur elle, sur ses goûts, ses envies. Je l'aurais invité à diner et j'aurais fait en sorte qu'elle passe une bonne soirée.

Mon café était prêt et je m'asseyais avec la tasse en main. Plus je laissais mon esprit s'évader, plus je me rendais compte que tout ce que j'aurais fait dans des circonstances normales, je l'avais fait hier soir. J'avais cherché à en apprendre un maximum sur elle, j'avais flirté avec elle et je l'avais emmené diner. J'avais beau me cacher derrière mon enquête, le fait était que je l'avais invité parce que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec elle.

J'avais quand même dévié la conversation vers le travail. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Elle avait évité de répondre quand la conversation prenait la direction d'Alice et changeait systématiquement de sujet, ce qui m'amenait à penser qu'elle en savait bien plus qu'elle ne le disait.

Le fil de mes pensées fut interrompu par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je le pris de sur la table du salon et vérifiais l'appelant. C'était Jasper.

**- Salut Jazz ! Quoi de neuf ?** lui répondis-je enjoué.

**- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami ?** Il avait l'air un peu surpris.

**- Ah ah ! Très drôle Jasper.**

**- Non mais tu n'imagines pas le choc pour moi. Tu es de bonne humeur un samedi matin ! SAMEDI MATIN.** Il épela chaque lettre.

**- Arrête un peu veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas tout le temps de mauvaise humeur le matin.**

**- Elle s'appelle comment ?**

**- Pardon ? **Jasper me connaissait vraiment trop bien mais je n'allais pas me faire avoir comme ça.

**- Allez raconte à tonton Jazz ! Pour que TOI tu sois de bonne humeur, c'est que tu as du passé une nuit d'enfer à faire un tango à l'horizontal avec une belle brune, donc je te repose la question : comment s'appelle t elle ? **Je pouvais déceler son sourire quand il me parlait.

**- Je vais te décevoir mais j'ai dormi seul cette nuit, ainsi que toutes les autres d'ailleurs, depuis que tu m'as envoyé dans ce trou perdu au milieu de nulle part. **Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir sinon il se serait moqué du sourire niais que je devais avoir sur le visage en pensant à Bella.

**- Je vais faire semblant de te croire parce que je n'appelle pas pour ça et que j'ai autres choses à faire après. Alors comment c'est passé ta semaine ?**

**- J'ai fait connaissance avec le personnel et j'essaye de m'intégrer. Comme on le pensait, Alice est vraiment tenue à l'écart de tout le personnel excepté trois personnes, Aro Volturi, Victoria Howard et James Whiterdale. Il va falloir que tu creuses sur eux. Le James je peux te dire tout de suite que ce type est louche.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?** J'entendais le crayon de Jasper signe qu'il prenait des notes.

**- Je n'ai rien de concret mais je ne le sens pas. Il est vraiment bizarre et il regarde Alice d'une façon étrange. Ce mec n'est pas net.**

**- Et pour les deux autres ?**

**- Pour Victoria, je ne peux encore rien te dire. A part l'avoir croisé quelques fois dans les couloirs, je ne lui ai pas encore adressé la parole. Elle a l'art de se défiler plus vite qu'une anguille. Dès que je l'aperçois, elle détale et je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

**- Volturi ?**

**- Alors c'est le moment où tu vas m'aimer encore plus, mon pote. **

**- Pas sur mais dis toujours,** me répondit il en rigolant.

**- Il m'a demandé de venir le voir dans son bureau pour voir si tout allait bien et tout le truc habituel que tu fais avec un nouvel employé. Bref, j'ai amené la conversation sur Alice Brandon en lui disant que je l'avais à peine aperçue et que s'il voulait, je pouvais essayer de la faire sortir de son mutisme.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?** Il était aux aguets.

**- Je te jure Jazz s'il avait eu des flingues à la place des yeux je serais mort. Il s'est levé de son siège en me hurlant un non catégorique. Il a essayé de se reprendre évidemment, et puis il s'est justifié en disant que le cas d'Alice lui tenait à cœur… Bref de la connerie ! Le message était clair, on n'approche pas d'Alice Brandon.**

**- Je vais fouiner encore plus sur ces trois là. T'as réussi à voir son dossier médical ?**

**- Non, hier Aro était absent et j'ai essayé d'aller dans la chambre d'Alice pour regarder son dossier mais je n'ai jamais pu y arriver.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Un des aide-soignant était tout le temps devant sa porte. Il avait l'air de faire le guet. Il est bizarre ce type. Pas dans le même genre que James mais il est bizarre quand même.**

**- Son nom ?**

**- Jacob Black.**

**- Tu veux que j'enquête sur lui aussi ?**

**- Oui pourquoi pas. Il tourne beaucoup autour d'Alice.**

**- Autre chose ?**

**- En fait…. Tu savais que la fille de ton ami le flic bossait là-bas?**

**- Non je ne savais pas.** Il prit quelques secondes. **C'est peut-être elle qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille sur les problèmes de l'institut. Charlie n'a pas mentionné de nom sur les personnes qui lui ont parlé du cas Brandon. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il avait interrogé le psy.**

**- Je me suis dit la même chose. Faudrait que tu lui poses la question. **

**- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de trop en dire pour le moment et je voudrais que tu gardes les yeux ouverts sur tout le monde y compris la fille. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la fille de Charlie qu'il faut en déduire qu'elle est blanche comme neige. **

**- Pour ma part, je pense qu'elle est clean mais il me semble qu'elle sait des choses.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- Et bien j'ai diné avec elle hier soir et chaque fois que je voulais amener la conversation sur Alice Brandon, elle évitait de me répondre et changeait de sujet. Elle sait quelque chose mais quoi…**

**- D'accord. Essaye de la faire parler, après tout, personne ne résiste à ton charme, encore moins une femme. **Il s'éclaffa.

**- Elle est comment ?** me demanda-t-il toujours en riant

**- Qui ?**

**- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi ! La fille de Charlie ? Elle est comment ? **Ok, je m'étais fait griller. Je savais bien que j'aurais du me taire.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?** Là j'étais agacé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

**-Tu dines avec une fille hier soir, qui se trouve être la fille d'un très bon ami à moi, et de plus, tu es de bonne humeur un samedi matin, alors je suis en droit de me poser des questions.**

**- Très jolie, un peu trop même,** murmurais-je.

**- Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire, **me dit-il en redevenant sérieux.

**- Au fait, si t'as rien de prévu pour le week-end, je t'ai envoyé des articles de nouveaux journalistes à qui j'ai fait passer des entretiens. Pour ma part, il y en a quelques-uns de bons mais j'aimerais ton avis.**

Je remerciais silencieusement Jasper de changer de sujet. Je n'aimais pas trop m'étaler sur ma vie privée et il le savait bien.

**- Ok je regarderai ça ce soir.**

**- Oui, il faut vraiment qu'on en engage au moins deux. C'est la folie, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.**

**- La rançon de la gloire. Je regarde ça ce soir et je t'enverrais mes commentaires.**

**- Je t'appelle samedi prochain.** Il prit un instant. **Fais attention à toi Edward.**

**- Comme toujours. A la semaine prochaine Jazz.**

Je raccrochais et retournais me servir une tasse de café. Il fallait que je finisse de déballer mes cartons et que j'aille faire des courses afin de remplir un peu mon réfrigérateur. Qu'est ce que je regrettais les plats d'Esmé !

**~~O~~**

**22 juillet 2009**

J'étais assis à mon bureau et passablement énervé. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Depuis le début de la semaine, Bella avait l'air de m'éviter comme la peste. Il fallait dire que j'avais été un peu gêné aussi lundi matin en l'apercevant. Apparemment, je m'étais trompé et je ne lui plaisais pas. J'avais pourtant eu l'impression du contraire.

Et pour ne rien arranger, j'avais la sensation qu'Aro me surveillait. Il était présent à chaque session collective que je faisais avec les patients et me regardait du coin de l'œil chaque fois que je le croisais dans les couloirs.

Et pour couronner le tout, je n'avais toujours rien de neuf à propos d'Alice. On aurait pu croire que cette fille était la présidente des Etats-Unis pour avoir droit à un tel dispositif.

Je fus dérangé par des coups frappés à ma porte. J'invitais la personne à rentrer. C'était Ben.

**- Salut, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

**- J'ai un petit souci et j'ai besoin d'aide. **

Je me levais de ma chaise pour le suivre. Nous marchions dans le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie.

**- Et en quoi je peux t'aider exactement ?**

**- Viens je vais te montrer. Je pense que tu comprendras mieux en voyant le problème.**

Je trouvais son attitude étrange mais je ne me méfiais pas plus que ça. Ben était un chic type et depuis que j'étais là, il avait toujours été sympa avec moi.

J'entrais dans la salle avec Ben derrière moi.

**- Alors c'est quoi le souci ?**

**- Derrière le paravent.**

Je me dirigeais vers le fond de salle quand j'aperçus une ombre derrière le paravent.

A peine m'étais-je approché de celui-ci, que je trouvais Tanya Denali, à moitié nue, allongée sur une table d'auscultation.

**- Mais qu'est-ce...**

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, qu'elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Je tournais la tête pour demander de l'aide à Ben mais il avait disparu. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise.

Tanya était ici pour soigner sa nymphomanie. Elle y travaillait sérieusement mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me draguer ouvertement à chaque session. Je préférais d'ailleurs ne la voir qu'en session collective.

**- J'ai un problème Monsieur Masen et je crois que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le résoudre.**

Je reculais mais je me cognais contre le mur.

_Putain de merde !_

Comment j'allais sortir de ce merdier ? Elle se rapprochait un peu plus et elle était maintenant très près de moi. Cette fille était splendide. Grande, blonde, une belle paire de seins et un cul à vous faire baver. Seulement ce n'était pas mon type, et en plus, elle était ma patiente et j'étais son thérapeute, enfin façon de parler.

**- Heu… écoutez madame Denali…**

**- C'est mademoiselle et pour toi ce sera Tanya. Aux vues de ce que nous allons faire, tu as la permission de m'appeler par mon prénom.**

Elle était maintenant contre moi. Elle se dandinait en frottant bien ses seins totalement découvert contre mon torse. Je la repoussais en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules. Cette situation était totalement déplacée et une partie de mon corps commençait à réagir malgré moi.

**- Ne me repousse pas Edward. Personne n'en saura rien.**

**- Le problème n'est pas là mademoiselle Denali. Je suis votre thérapeute et je ne suis pas sûr que votre comportement vous aide à solutionner vos problèmes. **

**- Je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis que je suis ici. Enfin presque pas. **Cette réflexion me fit froncer les sourcils. Qui avait bien pu baiser avec elle à l'institut ? J'avais une vague idée de la réponse. James…** Je trouve que je progresse beaucoup. Puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais sauté sur tous les hommes. J'ai juste envie de me faire du bien et de t'en faire. Je suis venue ici pour me faire soigner pas pour devenir nonne.**

Elle baissa son regard et aperçut, bien malgré moi, le début d'érection qui pointait dans mon pantalon. Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout !

**- Ohhhh ! Je vois qu'une partie de toi au moins n'est pas contre se faire du bien.**

Je la repoussais un peu plus fortement. Il était hors de question que je la baise. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici rapidement. Si quelqu'un arrivait, j'étais mal. Et je ne voulais même pas penser à ce que dirait Jasper si je me faisais virer maintenant. Et pour une histoire comme ça en plus. A coup sur, il me prendrait la tête pendant des années avec ça et Emmett n'aurait de cesse que de me le rappeler à tous les repas de famille. Et c'était sans parler de ma mère.

**- Ecoutez, vous allez vous rhabiller tout de suite et on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne va rien arriver et je ne vais pas coucher avec vous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? **J'avais employé un ton ferme et autoritaire pour essayer de l'impressionner et lui faire entendre raison.

Elle se jeta sur moi, posa sa bouche sur la mienne tout en murmurant,

**- J'aime les mecs dominant et si tu veux la jouer comme ça, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. **

Bon, soyons clair : j'avais lamentablement échoué dans ma tentative pour la raisonner. Tant pis ! Aux grands maux, les grands moyens ! Au moment où j'allais la repousser un peu plus vivement, j'entendis un bruit qui provenait de la porte. Tanya me lâcha enfin et je pus voir qui venait de rentrer.

_Et merde, Bella !_

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

Tanya était en train de se rhabiller. Tanya se tenait debout, sans bouger, à moitié nue et regardait Bella qui arrivait. Tanya ramassa ses vêtements. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et répondit à Bella en souriant.

**- Nous échangions nos points de vue, Bella. A plus tard Monsieur Masen.**

Et elle ramassa ses chaussures et s'en alla me laissant seul avec une Bella qui avait l'air passablement furieuse. En fait passablement était un euphémisme, elle avait l'air totalement furieuse.

**- Heu… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,** me risquais-je.

**- L'important n'est pas ce que je crois, mais plutôt ce que tu faisais. Elle est malade Edward ! Je ne suis peut-être pas psychologue mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce qui allait se passer ici aide à sa guérison.**

Là j'étais un peu frustré. Elle croyait vraiment que j'étais venu ici de mon plein gré pour me farcir une de mes patientes atteinte de nymphomanie ? Maintenant j'étais en colère.

**- Pour ton information, il n'allait rien se passer. C'est Ben qui est venu me chercher en me demandant de l'aider à résoudre un problème sans me mentionner lequel et au moment où je l'ai vue allongée à moitié nue, Ben avait disparu. **Mon ton était cassant et sans appel. Je n'aimais pas que l'on me prenne pour ce que je n'étais pas.

Je jetais un regard vers la porte et j'y vis Ben et Jacob morts de rire.

_Petits cons !_

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement au moment où ils croisèrent l'expression de Bella.

Même si j'avais compris que Bella n'était pas intéressée par moi, j'étais sûr d'être complètement grillé à partir de maintenant.

**POV Bella**

J'aurais dû me douter que c'était encore une blague foireuse de ces deux là. Je leur jetais un regard noir qui stoppa net leur rire. J'attrapais Jacob par le bras en lui ordonnant de me suivre tout en précisant à Ben que cette histoire serait rapportée à Angela. Il blêmit aussitôt. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour apercevoir Edward qui passait une main dans ses cheveux, l'air las.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?** Je l'avais poussé dans la salle de repos qui était vide à cette heure-ci. Je voulais des réponses et il allait me les données.

**- Oh c'est bon Bella, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! C'était juste une blague pas besoin d'en faire un drame. **Il arborait un grand sourire et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le lui faire ravaler.

**- Pas besoin d'en faire un drame ! Pas besoin d'en faire un drame ! Mais vous êtes stupides ma parole ?** J'étais furieuse.

J'étais en colère parce que j'étais partagée entre plusieurs sentiments.

La déception. J'avais cru en ouvrant la porte qu'Edward était pleinement consentant.

La jalousie. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et Tanya était dans ses bras… quasiment nue !

La colère. J'avais croisé ses yeux et j'y avais vu de la déception. J'avais cru que c'était parce que j'avais interrompu leur petit tête à tête.

La honte. Il avait expliqué alors que c'était à cause de Ben qu'il était là et non parce qu'il avait eu l'intention de s'amuser avec Tanya.

La colère. A nouveau ce sentiment, car je m'étais rendue compte qu'il s'agissait d'une farce de Ben et Jacob en les apercevant postés devant la porte qui riaient à gorges déployées.

La jalousie. Parce que pendant un court instant, j'avais imaginé que c'était moi qui était dans ses bras et qui l'embrassait.

Bien sûr, je n'allais pas dire tout ça à Jacob alors je lui balançais la première excuse valable qui justifiait mon humeur.

**- Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Si ça n'avait pas été moi qui était entrée dans cette salle ? Edward aurait pu perdre son travail.**

Je soufflais et essayais de retrouver mon calme.

**- En plus, Tanya ! Elle est malade Jacob ! Tu crois franchement que ce que vous avez fait est bon pour sa thérapie ?**

**- Oh ça va calme toi hein ! C'était juste une blague et on lui avait bien expliqué les règles. Il n'allait rien se passer. C'était juste histoire de se marrer. **Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement mais il avait toujours un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

**- On ne doit pas avoir le même humour Jacob ! Parce que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à jeter une femme à moitié nue et, qui plus est, atteinte de nymphomanie sur un homme.**

**- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'énerve à ce point. Il va bien Masen non ? Ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait torturé ou truc du style. Et puis c'était marrant et je suis sûr qu'il a apprécié. **

**- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves de marrant. **Je me retournais.

**- Est-ce que tu serais jalouse par hasard ?**

Je me tournais vers lui et le regardait en feignant l'incompréhension.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu as très bien compris ma question. C'était une blague. D'accord, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas forcément très malin vu de la pathologie de Tanya, mais comme je te l'ai dit elle était au courant que c'était une blague. Bon ok, elle n'aurait pas du être à moitié nue non plus, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ta colère.**

**- C'est normal que je sois en colère,** lui répondis-je en criant, **elle est malade et ce que vous avez fait est totalement déplacé.**

**- Arrête tes conneries Bella. Pas à moi ! Je te connais mieux que ça. Tu n'es pas en colère à cause de Tanya mais plutôt à cause de lui. Sois honnête au moins** ! Maintenant c'était Jacob qui criait. Mais c'est qu'il commençait à sérieusement m'agacer.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? **J'essayais de feindre l'incompréhension.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux en cherchant ce que j'essayais de lui cacher.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour ce mec ? **_Euh ?_

**- Et même si c'était vrai, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?** lui dis-je en mordant la lèvre.

**- Tu avoues ? **

**- Je n'avoue rien du tout. Et puis de toute façon, je ne pense pas lui plaire.**

**- Ecoute Bella, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je vais te donner mon avis sur ce type. Je ne le sens pas. Il n'est pas net.**

**- D'autres conseils dans le genre ? Parce que je dois partir.**

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je venais d'avouer à demi-mots à Jacob qu'Edward me plaisait et que ce n'était pas réciproque. J'étais suffisamment humiliée pour la journée.

**- Non, rien d'autre. Je dis ça pour toi. **Il me lança un regard perplexe, mais il était temps de couper court à cette conversation.

**- Merci. **

Et je sortis aussi vite que possible.

Le lendemain se passa de la même façon que le début de la semaine. Edward m'évitait et ça commençait à poser un problème pour le travail. Nous avions besoin de communiquer mais comment était-ce possible quand il s'évertuait à me fuir ? Si je devais être honnête, je le fuyais tout autant mais c'était plus facile de lui jeter le blâme plutôt que de l'endosser.

J'étais rentrée depuis plus de deux heures. J'étais assisse dans mon fauteuil en train de me ronger les ongles. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer et si je voulais éviter de devenir folle, il fallait que j'aille m'expliquer avec Edward et mettre les choses aux claires.

Je pris mes clés et traversais la rue. Arrivée devant sa porte, je toquais.

Edward ouvrit la porte. Il avait l'air confus de me trouver devant chez lui mais il s'écarta pour me laisser entrer. Je jetais un coup d'œil à sa maison. C'était joli, bien que peu meublé, c'était douillet. Je me secouais la tête, je n'étais pas là pour faire un état des lieux mais plutôt pour aplanir les malentendus et essayer de trouver des compromis pour que nous puissions travailler sans aprioris.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer.

**- Désolée de te déranger mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.**

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il se demandait sûrement de quoi mais ne me posait pas la question. Peut-être est-il toujours en colère ? Après tout je n'avais pas été tendre avec lui.

**- Si tu veux. Avant de commencer, tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

Je vis une bière posée sur sa table de salon et je lui en demandais une. Il me l'apporta et m'invita à m'asseoir sur le sofa. Il s'asseyait à son tour à coté de moi. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable.

**- Je t'écoute.**

Je soufflais un bon coup et me lançais.

**- Cette situation ne peut plus durer. On n'arrive plus à communiquer et ça empiète sur notre travail.**

**- Je suis déso… **Il avait l'air contrit. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas en colère finalement.

- **Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait.** J'avais mis un doigt sur sa bouche. J'avais à nouveau ressenti de petits picotements. Me rendant compte de ce que je faisais, j'enlevais immédiatement mon doigt en rougissant au passage.

**- D'accord. **Il avait chuchoté en me répondant, avec un air doux sur son visage.

**- J'aime mon boulot comme tu as du t'en apercevoir, et je n'ai pas envie de me sentir mal sur mon lieu de travail. Nous sommes allés diner et on s'est plutôt bien entendu, enfin je le croyais. Je ne suis pas le style de fille qui va manger avec tout le monde. Je suis plutôt du genre peu sociable à vrai dire.**

Je pris mon courage à deux mains tandis que lui, de son coté, me regardait toujours sans rien dire.

**- Je ne suis pas du genre à sortir beaucoup. Je ne saurai d'ailleurs pas te dire à quand remonte ma dernière relation. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je recherche une relation sérieuse. Et apparemment, je ne te plais pas. **

Il voulut m'interrompre mais je lui demandais de se taire d'un signe de la main et de me laisser terminer. C'était suffisamment humiliant comme ça et si je devais m'arrêter, je n'étais pas sûre de finir.

**- Ce n'est pas grave, je te le jure. Je peux vivre avec ça mais j'aimerais juste que tu puisses passer à autre chose et essayer de travailler avec moi comme au début. Je ne vais pas te courir après ou te harceler parce que tu n'as pas envie de moi, je te rassure. Donc si c'est à cause de ça que tu as cru bon de devoir garder tes distances, je tenais à te rassurer.**

Je pris la bière qu'il m'avait apportée et je bus la moitié d'une traite. Je la redéposais sur la table et je me relevais du sofa.

**- Je ne te demande pas de me répondre. J'aimerais juste que tu réfléchisses à ce que je viens de te dire et tu feras ensuite comme tu veux. Nous sommes deux adultes responsables et j'ose espérer que ça ne nous empêchera pas de travailler ensemble.**

Je me dirigeais vers la porte légèrement tremblante quand Edward m'attrapa par le bras et me retourna.

**- Je pensais que je ne te plaisais pas et que tu me fuyais. En plus cette histoire avec Tanya, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus rester en ma présence. **La sincérité transparaissait dans son regard.

**- Pourquoi as-tu cru…. En fait ce n'est pas le problème. Tu as cru, j'ai cru, on a cru tout les deux et le résultat c'est qu'on s'est fuit toute la semaine ce qui s'est ressenti sur notre travail et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter.**

**- Cette semaine a été difficile aussi pour moi. Je pensais que je te plaisais au départ et puis j'ai eu l'impression du contraire. Tout était tellement confus que… **

Son expression était tellement douce, sa voix tellement suave que je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et me jetais sur ses lèvres. J'y restais juste appuyée sans approfondir le baiser. Voyant qu'il ne me repoussait pas, je léchais sa lèvre inférieure pour lui quémander l'entrée, ce qu'il accepta aussitôt. Je passais ma langue dans sa bouche en prenant tout mon temps. Je la fis tournée lentement autour de la sienne.

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux afin de le rapprocher de moi. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre par ce baiser toute la tendresse que j'éprouvais à son égard.

Le baiser devint plus fougueux et je me mis à lui grignoter légèrement la langue. Je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il me plaisait vraiment et que son impression était fausse. Je voulais effacer tout malentendu entre nous.

Il me tenait fermement contre lui et je sentais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter le baiser à la façon dont ses lèvres bougeaient contre les miennes et la manière dont sa langue acceptait les caresses de la mienne. Il me laissait diriger le baiser sans pour autant être passif. Mais bien trop tôt, il me fallut reprendre ma respiration et je mis fin à notre étreinte avec une dernière pression sur ses lèvres.

_Waouhhhh_

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

**- Et bien maintenant je pense que tu sais ce que je ressens.**

J'ouvris la porte mais me retournais pour lui dire encore quelque chose. Il était en train de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres et avait un air béat sur le visage.

_Le baiser lui aurait-il plu ?_

**- Si tu veux en rester là, pas de souci pour moi mais les non-dits nous ont pourrit la semaine alors maintenant que tu sais ce que je veux, à toi de faire ton choix également. Je le respecterais quel qu'il soit.**

Je refermais la porte. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris mais j'étais fière de moi et même s'il ne voulait pas continuer au moins j'aurais essayé. C'est ce que je continuais à me dire tel un mantra tout en rentrant chez moi.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je ne dis rien de plus, on attend vos reviews… parce que là très honnêtement on veut savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

A bientôt,

Sab et Lilou


	9. Chapitre 8

**Nous revoilà ! Avec une petite semaine de retard, c'est vrai mais je suis la seule responsable (« je » c'est Lilou), Sab n'est absolument pas coupable et toute réclamation doit m'être adressée ! **

**Bref, comme toujours, on remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews et tout et tout et comme toujours nous espérons que cette suite vous plaira.**

_Petite précision (C'est Sab là) ne lui jetez pas la pierre, elle est malade et pourtant malgré que Lilou ne soit vraiment pas bien, elle a tenu à vous poster ce chapitre alors on a peut-être une semaine de retard mais vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dis que vous avez, et moi aussi, de la chance parce que même malade, elle a pensé à vous et a tenu à ne pas vous laisser sans chapitre une semaine de plus. Bonne lecture !_

Réponse aux non-inscrits :

Angelik : On espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de mal le lendemain à ton travail. Perso je ne travaille pas le samedi, les cinq jours de la semaine sont déjà bien suffisants. Bella a, en effet, pris les choses en main et tu verras ci-dessous comment Edward va réagir. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

tyca12 : On voulait une Bella un peu entreprenante. C'est une adulte qui n'est engagée dans aucune relation et donc elle tente sa chance. Pour Edward, tu trouveras la réponse à tes questions un peu plus bas et pour Alice ne t'inquiète pas, on ne l'oublie pas -). Merci pour ta review et à bientôt

luna : Merci pour ta review et on espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Edward**

**27 Juillet 2009**

Cinq heures du matin, il fallait que je me lève. Comme d'habitude, j'avais mal dormi. En fait non, il fallait que je sois lucide, j'avais encore plus mal dormi qu'à l'accoutumé. Depuis quelques jours c'était encore pire. Non seulement mes nuits étaient toujours entrecoupées de cauchemars mais en plus maintenant, j'avais un mal fou à trouver le sommeil et accessoirement à me rendormir. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule cause à ça, et elle s'appelait Isabella Swan. Contre toute attente, cette fille me chamboulait et je n'étais pas certain que ce soit dans le bon sens du terme.

Je me trainais jusque dans la salle de bain en repensant aux derniers jours passés, ici à Forks. Avant d'entrer sous la douche, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais une tête de déterré. En poussant un profond soupir, j'allumais l'eau de la douche et me glissais dedans. Quelque chose me disait que mes insomnies n'étaient pas prêtes de cesser.

Pour commencer, il y avait mon enquête, qui en toute objectivité, n'avançait pas. Je me donnais encore une semaine pour découvrir quelque chose et ensuite j'envisageais de parler avec Jasper d'une stratégie plus agressive pour faire avancer le sujet parce qu'à ce rythme j'en avais pour des années à trouver une preuve de quoi que ce soit.

Et puis il y avait Bella…

Je laissais l'eau chaude couler sur mes muscles endoloris alors que mes pensées dérivaient vers ma magnifique voisine, et accessoirement collègue.

Ces derniers jours avaient été intenses, enfin c'était une façon de parler. L'homme à femme que j'étais vous dirait qu'il ne s'était rien passé et c'était vrai. Mais l'autre homme en moi était totalement retourné par cette fille.

Si elle m'avait séduit lors de notre premier diner, je peux dire qu'elle m'avait totalement conquis au cours des derniers jours. A un point que je me sentais perdu et désemparé devant cette situation quasiment inédite pour moi.

Après notre diner, nous avions passé quelques jours à nous éviter, et j'avais sincèrement pensé que la distance qu'elle mettait entre nous était une façon polie de me faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Même si j'étais déçu, il fallait bien l'avouer, je n'avais absolument pas eu l'intention de la poursuivre. Ce n'était pas mon genre et puis il était clair qu'avec Bella, ce n'était pas une méthode très efficace. Ce pauvre type de Mike Newton en était la preuve vivante.

Et puis il y avait eu l'épisode de cette blague débile que Ben et Jacob m'avait faite en utilisant Tanya Denali. Honnêtement, si Bella ne nous avait pas surpris j'aurais peut-être pu trouver ça drôle. Je dis bien peut-être. Mais quand j'avais vu son regard furieux se poser sur moi et la façon dont elle m'avait parlé, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être en colère. J'étais fâché contre ces deux idiots qui m'avaient mis dans une situation impossible, j'étais fâché contre elle, qui se permettait de me juger sans réellement me connaitre. Et pour le peu qu'elle me connaissait, elle aurait pu au moins me laisser le bénéfice du doute. Et j'étais enfin fâcher contre moi-même parce que je m'étais laissé embarquer dans cette histoire sans me méfier. Et pourtant il était clair que dans ma situation je devais être prudent.

Bref, ce soir là, j'étais rentré chez moi furieux, déçu et frustré. A un tel point que je m'étais affalé sur mon canapé, une bière à la main. Généralement j'évitais de boire si tôt dans la soirée, mais la coupe était pleine là.

Le lendemain je n'avais toujours pas décoléré et le soir venu j'avais répété la même routine que la vieille. Canapé, bière et énervement. Alors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'entendis frapper à ma porte. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à trouver Bella derrière celle-ci.

Quand j'avais ouvert la porte la première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit, c'est qu'elle était magnifique. Et puis devant son air renfrogné et décidé, je m'étais souvenu qu'elle était probablement en colère contre moi. En la laissant entrer chez moi, je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était, après tout je n'avais rien à me reprocher. C'était les deux autres imbéciles les responsables, pas moi. Et puis elle avait commencé à s'expliquer sur la raison de sa présence chez moi et comme un idiot je n'avais pas réussi à empêcher mon cœur d'accélérer ses battements.

Quand j'avais compris qu'elle était en train de me dire que je lui plaisais et qu'elle avait souffert de la distance entre nous cette semaine, une vague d'espoir m'avait traversé. Et le pire c'est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Ok, j'avais envie de la sauter mais de là à avoir des palpitations comme j'en avais eu… il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent avec cette fille, que je voyais plus qu'une source d'information en elle. Et c'était dangereux, très dangereux même. Consciemment, à ce moment là, j'avais décidé que quoi qu'elle fasse ou qu'elle dise, j'allais devoir faire très attention et garder le contrôle de la situation.

Mais justement, je n'étais pas préparé à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle m'avait embrassé. Doucement, tendrement, sensuellement. Son geste était presque désespéré et il fit tomber toutes mes barrières. Je m'étais simplement laissé faire et j'avais profité et dans l'instant j'avais su que je ne pourrais jamais rester éloigné d'elle.

Habituellement, les femmes qui se jetaient sur moi ne m'attiraient pas particulièrement. Mais son comportement était tellement différent. Il y avait une telle sincérité et un tel abandon dans son baiser que je pouvais dire que jamais on ne m'avait embrassé comme ça.

Ensuite, elle était partie, me laissant clairement la responsabilité de décider ce qu'il adviendrait de notre relation. Et quand ma porte d'entrée avait claquée derrière elle, je peux dire que j'étais resté comme un con au milieu de mon salon. Et pendant un long moment en plus, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après avoir repris mes esprits, j'avais été tenté de la rattraper, d'aller la voir, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir et je supposais qu'elle aussi. De ce que je savais d'elle, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'elle faisait très souvent. C'était même sans nul doute une première pour elle … comme pour moi.

Après ça, j'avais passé la majeure partie de ma nuit assis sur mon canapé, une bière venant en remplacer une autre dès qu'elle était terminée, à réfléchir sur ce que j'allais faire ou plutôt comment j'allais le faire.

Rester éloigné d'elle n'était déjà plus une option et j'avais même réussi à me convaincre que ce serait une erreur pour mon enquête. En effet, si je la rejetais, cela pourrait créer un froid entre nous, même si elle m'avait assuré du contraire, et cela pourrait interférer dans mon intégration au sein de l'institut. L'excuse était minable, je l'admets, mais sur le moment elle justifiait parfaitement ma décision de ne pas m'éloigner d'elle.

Restait ensuite à décider quelle attitude adopter avec elle. Une chose était certaine, je n'allais rien lui révéler de ma véritable identité et les raisons de ma présence ici, du moins pour le moment. De façon incompréhensible, j'avais confiance en Bella, même si nous nous connaissions peu, mais Jasper m'aurait tout simplement tué si je cassais ma couverture à ce stade de l'investigation et pour une histoire de cul en plus. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il verrait les choses, mais je savais déjà que ça allait être un peu plus que ça avec elle. Comment cela pourrait-il en être autrement avec une fille si douce et attentionnée comme Bella l'était ?

Une chose était certaine, j'allais devoir jouer sur les deux tableaux avec elle. D'un coté, il fallait que je profite de ses relations et connaissances au sein de l'institut et à Forks pour recueillir des informations et de l'autre, si je voulais que ça marche un minimum entre nous, j'allais devoir être Edward, le véritable Edward Cullen et non Edward Masen. Et ça n'était pas la partie la plus simple. Mais j'étais prêt à tenter le coup. Je n'avais même jamais été aussi prêt que je ne l'étais à ce moment là.

J'avais juste besoin d'un tout petit peu de temps pour ajuster mon comportement et être sûr qu'elle était réellement digne de confiance. Même si j'en étais intimement persuadé, je préférais encore m'en assurer, histoire de pouvoir faire taire Jasper le moment venu. Parce que je savais pertinemment que quand il allait apprendre tout ça, il allait me faire vivre un enfer. Mais après tout, il était mon ami et peut-être que si je me débrouillais bien, il serait tout simplement content pour moi. Qui sait ?

J'avais donc décidé d'aller trouver Bella le lendemain pour l'inviter à boire un verre et parler avec elle. Je voulais lui proposer que l'on fasse quelques sorties ensemble, histoire de voir si nous pouvions nous entendre. C'était une façon pour moi de trouver une sorte d'équilibre entre le journaliste et l'homme et cela me donnerait l'occasion de l'observer un peu plus, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher.

Cette nuit là, lorsque j'étais allé me coucher, fort de mes nouvelles résolutions, je m'étais senti léger comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis… depuis Anneesa…

Le lendemain matin avait été bien différent pour moi. Non seulement j'étais fatigué d'avoir veillé si tard, et peut être aussi trop bu, mais en plus, j'étais nerveux de devoir parler à Bella. Par chance, cela n'avait pas duré trop longtemps. Je l'avais trouvé seule dans la salle de repos quand j'étais arrivé à l'institut. Quand elle m'avait vu entrer, j'avais aperçu de la panique dans son regard. J'avais tenté de la rassurer d'un sourire et je m'étais lentement approché d'elle. Quelque chose me disait que sa nuit n'avait pas été meilleure que la mienne.

_Flash-back_

_« Allez Cullen ! Ce n'est pas le moment de devenir timide ! Tu ne l'as jamais été alors tu ne vas pas commencer maintenant ! »_

_J'en étais arrivé au point où j'avais besoin de m'encourager. Ca faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas senti comme un adolescent essayant de décrocher son premier rencard. C'était à la limite du pathétique. Si Emmett avait été là, il m'aurait, à coup sûr, collé une grande claque dans le dos pour me faire avancer plus vite._

_Quand j'arrivais près d'elle, Bella me fixait avec ses grands yeux chocolat et elle attendait patiemment que je prenne la parole. A la façon dont elle faisait tourner son gobelet de café dans ses mains, je pouvais voir qu'elle était nerveuse. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?_

_**- Salut ! **_

_« Brillant Cullen, très brillant. » La voix sarcastique de Rosalie résonna dans ma tête. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas là, sinon tous mes amis se seraient bien foutu de moi. _

_« Il est passé où ton légendaire bagou ? » C'était Jasper cette fois. Je secouais la tête pour me reprendre et me rendre compte que Bella m'avait certainement salué en retour et qu'elle attendait maintenant que je continue. Je m'assis en face d'elle._

_**-Euh… j'aimerais bien te parler mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour ça.**__ Voilà, ce n'était pas compliqué quand même._

_Elle leva une main hésitante devant elle._

_**- Ecoute, si tu n'es pas intéressé, ce n'est pas grave. Je te l'ai déjà dit.**__ Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever._

_Merde, elle ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir. Elle pensait que j'allais refuser sa proposition. Pourquoi les femmes prenaient toujours tout de travers bon sang ? « C'est une histoire de chromosome, » me répondit la voix sérieuse de mon père. Mais ils n'allaient pas tous s'y mettre non plus !_

_**- Non, non. Attend. Ce que je voulais dire c'est ça te dirait de prendre un verre avec moi après le boulot ?**_

_Voilà c'était mieux comme ça. Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement, comme si elle était surprise de ma proposition. Cette fille n'avait aucune idée de son pouvoir sur les hommes. Elle pencha un peu la tête sur le coté pour m'inviter à poursuivre._

_**- J'aimerais vraiment qu'on passe du temps ensemble. **_

_Elle me fit un sourire éclatant et acquiesça. _

Fin du Flash-back

Une sensation glacée, presque douloureuse, sur mon corps me sortit de mes pensées. Putain ! J'étais toujours sous la douche et j'y étais resté tellement longtemps que la réserve d'eau chaude s'était épuisée. Je terminais rapidement de me rincer à l'eau froide et je sortis rapidement pour me sécher. Et accessoirement me réchauffer. Cette fille me faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Enfin l'avantage, c'est que maintenant j'étais bien réveillé.

Après m'être habillé, je descendis boire un café. En passant devant la fenêtre de la cuisine je jetais un coup d'œil à la maison d'en face. Tout était noir et rien ne bougeait. Normal, Bella ne se lèverait pas avant une bonne heure. Ces derniers jours j'avais pu me familiariser avec ses petites habitudes et maintenant j'étais capable de savoir quand quelque chose lui plaisait, lui déplaisait, la mettait en colère ou alors la faisait rire. J'étais capable de décrire de nombreuses petites manies qu'elle avait. Sa façon de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, la manière dont elle jouait avec le lobe de son oreille quand elle réfléchissait, jetait ses cheveux derrière son épaule quand elle était agacée, et tout un tas de petites choses comme ça.

Je la trouvais fascinante à observer. Et ces derniers jours j'en avais eu tout le loisir. Le soir même, après notre journée de travail, nous étions allés dans un pub très sympa à Port Angeles. Cette fois c'était Bella qui conduisait et j'avais pu faire la connaissance, à mon grand désespoir, avec son antique camionnette. Je n'avais fait aucune remarque mais je me jurais à moi-même que jamais plus je ne remontrais dans cette vieille ferraille. Et elle avait l'air de l'adorer en plus.

Nous avions passé une soirée plus qu'agréable et lorsque nous étions rentrés, par miracle sain et sauf, je l'avais raccompagné jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Même si je l'avais laissé conduire, je n'étais pas prêt à renoncer aux us et coutumes qui voulaient que ce soit l'homme qui raccompagne la femme. Et puis tant qu'à faire quelque chose, autant bien le faire. Et j'étais, après cette sortie, plus que décider à séduire Bella. Je savais déjà que la partie était gagnée mais je voulais faire les choses bien. Pour cette fille j'étais prêt à sortir le grand jeu.

Au moment de lui dire au revoir, je l'avais tendrement embrassé. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la veille. Bien que moins fougueux, il n'en était pas moins exaltant. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, j'avais posé mon front sur le sien pendant un long moment. Nous étions restés là sans bouger, dans un silence quasi religieux, pour reprendre notre souffle. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, je l'avais fait taire en posant mon index sur ses lèvres. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'invite à entrer chez elle. Je n'aurais pas été capable de lui résister.

Je l'avais quitté quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur léger, le cerveau en ébullition et ma libido au sommet de sa forme. Mais le plus important, avec la promesse de la revoir le lendemain après-midi.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais probablement rejointe dès le matin, mais Bella m'avait dit qu'elle devait passer chez son père. Lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé de lui j'avais pu déceler toute la tendresse qu'elle lui portait. Une chose était certaine, si elle avait des doutes sur ce qu'il se passait à l'institut, elle en parlerait au chef Swan. Il fallait absolument que j'arrive à convaincre Jasper de demander à Charlie si c'était sa fille qui l'avait tuyauté sur cette affaire. Après avoir eu confirmation de ça, je pourrais sans problème lui révéler ma véritable identité et être enfin totalement moi-même avec elle. J'espérais que ce moment arriverait très rapidement. Moins les choses tarderaient et plus facilement elle m'accorderait son pardon.

Le lendemain nous avions prévu de nous rendre à la Push. Elle devait rejoindre son amie Emilie pour l'aider à choisir les couleurs des décorations de table et comme elle ne pensait pas en avoir pour plus d'une heure je lui avais proposé de me faire visiter la réserve indienne, qui était la seule attraction touristique de la région.

Au départ je n'avais pas prévu de rester avec Bella pendant son entrevue avec la futur mariée. Je comptais visiter les environs en attendant qu'elle me rejoigne. Mais une fois arrivé là-bas, l'hospitalité de Sam et Emilie en avait décidé autrement. C'était des gens absolument charmants. J'avais bien entendu déjà rencontré Sam à l'institut et il n'avait presque pas parut surpris lorsqu'il m'avait vu arrivé en compagnie de Bella. Presque pas. Le couple avait été si chaleureux que nous étions restés chez eux un peu plus longtemps que prévu et ils m'avaient invité à leur mariage deux semaines plus tard.

Lorsque nous les avons quittés en milieu d'après-midi, Bella semblait gênée. Et comme je ne comprenais pas, je décidais de lui demander ce qui se passait. Nous avions déjà expérimenté l'incompréhension entre nous, quelques jours auparavant et je ne voulais pas que ça recommence.

Flashback

_**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**__ Nous étions en train de marcher en direction de la plage, et la promenade promettait d'être agréable puisque pour une fois le soleil était de la partie. Bella, elle, était silencieuse ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas._

_**- Euh… non, non tout va bien. C'est juste que…**__ Décidément elle était hésitante, je me demandais bien ce qui lui arrivait pour que son comportement change à ce point et aussi rapidement. Chez Sam et Emilie, elle s'était montrée enjouée et ravie du prochain mariage. A bien y réfléchir elle avait commencé à se renfermer au moment où Sam m'avait proposé d'assister à la cérémonie de mariage. _

_**- C'est juste que ?**__ insistais-je, sentant une sorte d'irritation me gagner en même temps qu'une petite peur diffuse qu'elle ne me rejette. Je sais c'était ridicule, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire._

_- __**En fait…**__ elle poussa un profond soupir comme pour se donner du courage, __**je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'accompagner au mariage de Sam et Emilie ?**_

_**- C'est ça qui te rend nerveuse ?**__ Je n'avais pas pu retenir ma question. Décidemment elle me surprenait à chaque fois._

_**- Euh oui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'invité un homme comme ça, alors oui ça me rend nerveuse.**_

_J'éclatais de rire mais je me repris très vite. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était la vexer. Mais c'était déjà trop tard._

_**- Contente de te faire rire.**__ Elle me regardait, furieuse et les lèvres pincées. Elle était magnifique._

_**- Bella, tu as débarqué chez moi l'autre soir pour m'embrasser, alors j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'une simple invitation puisse t'angoisser.**_

_Elle sembla se détendre un peu, contrairement à moi. C'était la première fois que nous évoquions notre baiser. Et je n'avais pas spécialement prévu d'avoir une conversation à ce sujet. Je préférais laisser faire les choses d'elle-même._

_**- Et bien sache que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ce genre de chose. Alors oui une simple invitation m'angoisse. Et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Ca serait sympa de ne pas me torturer plus longtemps avec ça**__. Elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage en ajoutant cette phrase. Je me doutais qu'au fond, elle ne doutait pas de ma réponse mais un part de doute devait certainement subsister en elle._

_**- Evidement que je veux t'y accompagner. **_

_Elle eut un petit soupir de soulagement._

_**-Et sache que si je ne t'ai pas proposé d'être ma cavalière tout de suite, c'est parce que pour moi c'était une évidence que nous irions ensemble.**_

_C'était la stricte vérité et j'espérais avoir réussi à la rassurer. Vu le sourire qu'elle m'offrit j'en étais convaincu._

_**- Je trouve que vous tenez un peu trop facilement certaines choses pour acquises Mr Masen. Sachez que je ne suis pas une fille facile et qu'il serait de bon ton que vous fassiez quelques efforts pour me séduire.**_

_Elle avait l'air espiègle et plaisantait. Pour ma part le fait qu'elle m'ait appelé Mr Masen me fit un pincement au cœur. Elle n'était que sincérité, je n'étais que mensonge._

_**- Je vous rappelle Melle Swan que c'est vous qui m'avez invité alors ne vous étonnez pas que je prenne certaines choses pour acquises. Mais je prends note de votre remarque et je pense aussi qu'un peu de romantisme n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. **_

_**- Mon Dieu !**__ Elle leva les mains en l'air de manière théâtrale et elle prit un ton emphatique. __**Aurais-je rencontré le seul homme romantique de cette terre ? **_

_**- Je ne dirais pas ça mais j'y travaille.**_

Fin du flashback

Voulant couper court à cette conversation, je lui avais saisi la main et l'avais entrainé vers la plage de la Push. Je n'étais pas romantique. Edward Cullen n'était pas un romantique. Edward Cullen ne se promenait pas sur une plage avec une femme. Edward Cullen ne se contentait pas d'un baiser en raccompagnant une femme. Edward Cullen la baisait et partait avant que le soleil ne se lève. Mensonge, tout n'était que mensonge.

Je portais ma tasse de café à mes lèvres. Froid, le café était froid. Je m'étais une nouvelle fois perdu dans mes pensées et n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je jetais mon breuvage dans l'évier et m'en refis couler un. J'avais encore un peu de temps avant de partir travailler.

Le reste du samedi après-midi c'était passé tranquillement et nous nous étions séparés en tout début de soirée. J'aurais bien aimé diner avec elle mais elle avait quelque chose de prévu chez Jacob Black. Quand elle me l'avait appris je n'avais pas totalement réussi à dissimuler la jalousie qui s'était emparé de moi. J'aurais bien aimé l'accompagner, mais elle ne me l'avait pas proposé cette fois. Mais d'après ce que j'avais compris la soirée devait se dérouler chez le père de Jacob et en présence du chef Swan. Et elle semblait vraiment réticente à l'idée de me le présenter.

Nous nous étions donc séparés une nouvelle fois sur un baiser, qui n'avait plus rien de chaste, et sur la promesse de se revoir le lendemain. Comme le temps était censé rester beau une partie de la journée, elle m'avait proposé de me faire découvrir un endroit qu'elle aimait particulièrement en forêt.

J'étais allé toquer chez elle vers dix heures et elle m'avait ouvert avec un grand sourire. Elle ne m'avait pas fait entrer, voulant partir tout de suite. Elle avait prévu un panier pique-nique pour nous et j'en fus un peu gêné. Elle prévoyait toujours tout et prenait presque systématiquement l'initiative de nos sorties, j'allais devoir très rapidement faire un effort et compenser tout ça.

Nous avions emprunté un petit chemin et nous nous étions enfoncés dans la forêt dense qui entourait Forks. La balade était agréable et nous ne parlions pas beaucoup. Je profitais du paysage et de la vue que m'offrait Bella en marchant juste devant moi. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de sa taille fine et de ses fesses légèrement moulées dans son jeans. Autant dire qu'après une demi-heure de marche, j'étais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et je remerciais le ciel qu'elle me précède parce que je n'aurais certainement pas pu lui cacher la bosse de mon entrejambe que provoquer le balancement de ses hanches quand elle marchait. Bordel ! Cette fille me faisait bander rien qu'en marchant.

Malgré mon inconfort, je remarquais également qu'elle trébuchait beaucoup et heureusement que je portais le panier pique-nique, parce que je ne sais pas comment elle s'en serait sorti toute seule. Après qu'elle ait évité ce qui devait être ça vingtième chutes je ne pu empêcher un petit rire. Je décidais qu'il était temps de la soutenir un peu. Je me portais à sa hauteur pour lui saisit le coude. Ce qu'elle apprécia moyennement.

_Flashback_

_Elle tourna la tête surprise par mon approche et ses yeux se rétrécirent, semblant me poser une question muette._

_**- Je crois que tu as besoin de soutien. J'ai l'impression que les petits cailloux t'en veulent beaucoup.**__ J'avais dit ça avec un grand sourire mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle le prenne mal._

_**- Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule.**__ Sa réplique claqua dans le silence de la forêt. __**Je suis peut-être maladroite, mais j'ai survécu jusque là.**_

_**- Hé ! **__Je levais les mains en signe d'apaisement.__** Je ne veux pas te vexer, juste t'éviter une mauvaise chute. **_

_Elle poussa un profond soupire, semblant se calmer._

_**- Désolée. Je sais que je ne suis pas très adroite mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai appris à faire avec depuis le temps. **_

_**- Une femme indépendante. J'aime ça.**__ Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_Elle acquiesça et nous avons continué notre chemin. Je restais tout de même à ses côtés, juste au cas où, mais comme elle l'avait dit, elle gérait plutôt bien sa maladresse. _

Fin du flashback

Un quart d'heure plus tard nous étions arrivés dans la plus charmante clairière que j'avais jamais vue. Le soleil l'illuminait et le parterre de fleurs était magnifique. Bella se dirigea vers un arbre centenaire et me saisit le panier des mains. Elle en sortit une couverture qu'elle installa au sol. Elle s'y assit pendant que j'admirais les environs.

_Flashback _

_**- Tu viens souvent ici ? **_

_**- Oui, assez régulièrement. Je trouve que c'est apaisant et j'aime bien me reposer en lisant un bon livre. **_

_Une idée dérangeante me traversa l'esprit._

_**- Tu viens seule ?**_

_**- Euh oui… Pourquoi ?**_

_**- Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose en chemin ? Qui pourrait t'aider ? **_

_Une sorte d'instinct protecteur émergea en moi. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de ma personnalité. Mais ça n'était pas ridicule comme réaction, vu le nombre de fois où elle avait faillit tomber, il était assez légitime de poser la question. J'espérais que ça ne la mettrait pas une nouvelle fois en colère. Au lieu de ça elle rougit. Encore une réaction surprenante._

_**- En fait, j'avertis toujours Jacob quand je viens ici. Comme ça, s'il n'a pas de mes nouvelles, il sait où venir me chercher.**_

_**- Oh !**__ C'est tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche dans un premier temps. Il était encore question de ce Jacob Black. Il commençait à réellement me taper sur le système ce mec. Enfin au moins la bonne nouvelle était qu'elle prenait ses précautions. __**Il sait que nous sommes là aujourd'hui ?**__ Je n'avais pas pu retenir ma question._

_**- Non.**__ Elle haussa les épaules. __**Pourquoi ? Si je me blessais je suppose que tu m'aiderais non ?**_

_La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'apparemment elle ne lui disait pas tout. Parce que c'était une des raisons qui m'empêchait de lui révéler mon identité. Si elle racontait tout à Jacob alors elle lui dirait pour moi. Et je n'avais pas confiance en lui. _

_**- Evidemment que je t'aiderais.**__ J'étais presque indigné qu'elle en doute. __**Au fait ta soirée c'est bien passée ?**_

_**- Oui, très bien. C'est comme toujours, barbecue et baseball. Mais au moins ça me permet de passer du temps avec mon père.**_

_Fin du flashback._

J'avais eu l'impression quand elle m'avait répondu ça qu'elle avait éludé quelque chose. Mais je préférais ne pas trop insister.

Nous étions restés assis l'un en face de l'autre pendant un très long moment à discuter de tout et de rien. Elle m'avait posé des questions sur ma famille. Je lui avais répondu en toute sincérité. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de la réalité, en le faisant j'aurais pris le risque de me perdre dans mes mensonges plus tard et puis je voulais tellement qu'elle me connaisse réellement.

Les seules questions que j'avais éludées furent sur les voyages que nous avions effectués. Elle n'avait jamais quitté les Etats-Unis alors que j'avais parcouru le monde. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire. J'avouais tout de même une escapade au Mexique. Evitant de lui dire que j'avais principalement visité les prisons du pays, sujet de mon reportage de l'époque. Je mourrais d'envie de lui parler des endroits merveilleux que j'avais pu voir et de lui promettre qu'un jour je lui ferais découvrir. Mais je n'en fis rien évidemment.

Nous avions mangé les sandwichs qu'elle avait préparés et nous nous étions allongés cote à cote dans l'herbe fraiche de la prairie pour profiter du soleil de l'après-midi.

Imperceptiblement je m'étais rapproché d'elle, jusqu'à ce que nos bras se touchent et au bout d'un moment elle avait inconsciemment posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous avions gardé le silence et simplement profité de l'instant présent.

Après un long moment, je la sentis sourire contre ma poitrine.

_Flashback._

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**__ Je me demandais ce qui pouvait la faire sourire comme ça._

_**- Je suis bien là, comme ça.**__ Sa réponse était d'une sincérité désarmante. _

_Elle releva la tête pour me regarder et je lui souris. Elle se releva un peu pour quitter mon épaule et se rallongea sur le coté, tout contre moi. Je suivis son mouvement, et je me retrouvais allongé sur le flanc, face à elle. Nous étions tous les deux dans la même position._

_**- Moi aussi je suis bien.**__ Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien pour qu'elle puisse lire dans mes yeux que c'était la vérité._

_Après un petit moment, je me rapprochais encore d'elle pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste. Mais dès que ma bouche fut sur la sienne, j'eus envie de plus, de beaucoup plus. Alors je fis passer ma langue sur ses lèvres pour en quémander l'entrée et elle entrouvrit la bouche en posant sa petite main sur ma joue. En même temps la mienne vint se poser sur sa taille et j'approfondis notre baiser. Nos langues dansaient un balai sans fin et nos corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Ses doigts quittèrent mon visage et glissèrent dans mes cheveux, alors que ma main descendit de sa hanche pour se poser sur sa cuisse et attirer sa jambe au dessus des miennes. Nos corps étaient maintenant entrelacés et je fis remonter ma main le long de sa cuisse, ses fesses et une fois arrivée à sa taille, je passais mes doigts sous son t-shirt. Lorsque je touchais sa peau, au creux de ses reins pour la première fois, nous avons tout les deux poussé un gémissement de bien être. Elle était si douce. Encore plus douce que je ne l'avais imaginé. _

_Lorsque je rompis le baiser, se fut pour faire glisser ma langue le long de sa mâchoire et aller mordiller et embrasser son cou. Elle pencha légèrement la tête en arrière pour me donner un meilleur accès. Bella avait le souffle court et cela m'excita encore plus. Je la fis alors basculer sur le dos, et me relevais un peu pour me positionner au dessus d'elle. Ma main, qui était jusque là dans son dos, passa sur son ventre et commença à remonter vers sa poitrine. Sa bouche s'empara de la mienne et Bella enfouit ses deux mains dans ma chevelure pour me presser contre elle. Une de ses mains descendit le long de mon dos et elle tira sur mon t-shirt pour caresser ma peau. Son autre main vint se joindre à la première et elle les remonta faisant remonter mon vêtement par la même occasion. La douceur de ses doigts sur moi me fit frissonner de bien-être et j'en voulais plus._

_Je me relevais et m'agenouillais entre ses jambes et je fis passer mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête avant de le jeter plus loin dans l'herbe. Elle me regardait avec un regard si intense qu'il en était presque brulant. Je pris également le temps de l'observer, et elle était absolument merveilleuse, allongée dans l'herbe, les cheveux éparpillés tout autour de sa tête, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées. Un gémissement de contentement s'échappa de mes lèvres à la pensée que j'allais faire l'amour à cette femme, ici dans cette clairière._

_Décidant qu'elle était définitivement trop habillée pour la suite des événements, je me penchais vers elle pour qu'elle s'assoie devant moi. Une fois en position assise je lui retirais son haut et la rallongeais pour venir jouer de ma langue avec les contours de son joli petit soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle. Je posais ma main sur son sein gauche pour le masser et jouer avec son téton à travers le tissu. Elle gémit sous la caresse et se cambra vers moi. Profitant que son dos soit légèrement décollé du sol je défis l'attache de son sous-vêtement d'une seule main pour exposer à ma vue ses seins. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter sur eux, avide de les gouter._

_C'était encore meilleur que dans mon imagination. Ses mains fourrageaient mes cheveux et ses gémissements raisonnaient à mes oreilles comme la plus merveilleuse des mélodies. _

_Ma bouche resta sur sa poitrine tandis que mes mains descendirent vers les boutons de son jeans. Une fois fait je commençais à faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et elle m'aida un peu en se soulevant du sol et en retirant ses chaussures avec ses pieds, les envoyant plus loin. Après ça, elle ne se rallongea pas mais attaqua directement les boutons de mon propre jeans._

_**- Comme ça nous serons à égalité.**__ Elle avait un sourire coquin sur le visage quand elle m'avait dit ces paroles et qu'elle baissait mon jeans._

_**- Une militante de l'égalité entre les hommes et les femmes ?**_

_**- Toujours et peu importe la situation ! **_

_Je ne pus retenir un sourire à sa réplique. Je fondis une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche et nous nous rallongeâmes dans l'herbe. Mes mains étaient partout sur elle et j'avais l'impression que jamais je n'aurais assez de sa peau. Mes doigts passèrent sous l'élastique de sa culotte et je la fis descendre le long de ses jambes alors que ma langue jouait avec son nombril. Je commençais à caresser sa féminité avec mes doigts et Bella haleta quand j'effleurais son clitoris. Cette réaction me fit sourire et elle dut le remarquer. _

_**- Hé ! Ne te moque pas !**__ Elle avait le souffle court._

_**- Je ne me moque pas. J'apprécie la situation, c'est tout. **_

_**- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu aimes me torturer ?**_

_**- Je ne pensais pas que tu voyais ça comme une torture. Mais si c'est trop dur j'arrête. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.**_

_**- Non ! **_

_Son exclamation me fit sourire et avec un mouvement rapide je plongeais entre ses jambes faisant passer ma langue entre ses petites lèvres pour remonter jusqu'à son clitoris, ce qui lui arracha un cri qu'elle n'arriva pas à retenir. Je répétais l'action plusieurs fois, et je finis pas insérer mon index en elle. Son gout était merveilleux et elle était si chaude et humide que j'eu du mal à me maitriser, si ça continuait j'allais jouir dans mon boxer… une première. _

_Sous mes caresses, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire basculer son bassin et sa respiration était de plus en plus erratique. Lorsque je sentis ses doigts se refermer dans mes cheveux en deux poings serrés j'accélérais encore mes mouvements et je joignis mon majeur à mon index en elle. Elle était proche, toute proche de l'orgasme et je ne ménageais pas mes efforts, je voulais que ce soit un feu d'artifice pour elle. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis sa respiration se bloquer, je la sentis se tendre contre moi, et elle poussa un gémissement profond avant qu'elle ne se détende contre moi, à bout de souffle. Lentement je retirais mes doigts et je remontais vers elle en déposant de petits baisers sur son ventre, sa poitrine avant d'atteindre sa bouche. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et je ne pus réprimer un sourire victorieux. Elle aussi souriait._

_**- Finalement, j'aime bien être torturée.**__ Elle respirait encore difficilement mais elle semblait heureuse._

_**- J'ai cru comprendre oui.**__ De la main, j'écartais une mèche de cheveux de son visage. _

_Au lieu de me répondre elle s'empara de mes lèvres et elle fit courir ses mains le long de ma poitrine. Quand elle arriva à la ceinture de mon boxer, je l'arrêtais en saisissant doucement ses poignets. Devant son regard interrogatif je lui expliquais._

_**- Je n'ai pas de préservatif sur moi.**__ Je lui fis un sourire contrit._

_Normalement j'en avais toujours au moins un dans mon portefeuille, mais ce dernier était resté chez moi sur mon meuble de salle à manger. Je n'avais pas jugé utile de le prendre pour une promenade en forêt… enfin c'est ce que j'avais pensé ce matin. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû prendre en compte l'attraction que Bella avait sur moi. En y repensant maintenant, j'avais été très con sur ce coup là ! Bon au moins elle ne pourrait pas m'accuser d'avoir prémédité quoi que ce soit. Et puis d'une certaine manière c'était moi qui en payais le prix. Parce qu'elle avait obtenu une certaine satisfaction alors que moi, je me retrouvais avec une gaule à faire pâlir un taureau, et je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire le chemin du retour dans cet état. Mais une fois encore, la réaction de Bella m'étonna._

_**- Je croyais que c'était quelque chose d'acquis depuis tout à l'heure. **__Elle libéra ses poignets que je tenais toujours pour les reposer sur mon boxer.__** Je suis une ardente défenderesse de l'égalité des sexes. **_

_Mon cœur rata un battement en entendant ses paroles et je poussais un profond soupir d'anticipation quand elle tira mon sous-vêtement vers le bas. Elle descendit vers mon entrejambe en léchant au passage ma poitrine et je m'allongeais sur le dos attendant la suite des événements. _

_Je sentis sa petite main s'enrouler autour de ma queue et la caresser doucement. Ce geste me fit grogner et je rejetais la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Après quelques douces caresses, elle raffermit sa prise sur mon membre et accéléra le mouvement. Putain, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Tout bien réfléchit, j'avais bien fait de ne pas prendre de préservatif avec moi. J'étais tellement excité que je n'aurais pas pu la pénétrer sans jouir instantanément. J'aurais eu l'air de quoi ? _

_Je dus me concentrer encore plus quand je sentis le bout de sa langue sur mon gland. Elle la fit passer plusieurs fois lentement sur ma hampe. Je respirais le plus profondément possible pour garder un semblant de contrôle. Efforts totalement anéantis quand elle fit descendre sa bouche sur ma longueur. Je poussais un profond gémissement, et je la sentis sourire contre moi. Elle se releva un peu, m'abandonnant. Et j'ouvris les yeux pour la voir._

_**- Alors ? On dirait que tu aimes la torture toi aussi.**__ Elle souriait et semblait très fière d'elle. Et elle pouvait l'être, peu de femmes avaient cet effet là sur moi._

_**- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.**__ J'étais amusé, un peu frustré et vaguement inquiet qu'elle s'arrête là. Mais à mon grand soulagement, elle replongea sur moi avec plus de vigueur que précédemment. Cette fois je ne fermais pas les yeux et je me délectais de la vision totalement érotique de la voir s'activer sur moi. _

_En plus des mouvements de sa bouche, elle utilisait ses mains ce qui faisaient naître en moi des sentions extrêmes. Au bout d'un moment je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser ma main droite dans ses cheveux. Je ne la quittais pas du regard, et quand elle sentit mes doigts sur elle, elle leva les yeux et les accrocha aux miens. A la limite de la jouissance, je me faisais violence pour ne pas la diriger, ni imprimer un rythme. Je voulais qu'elle garde les commandes. Je m'en remettais totalement à elle. Elle accéléra le mouvement et je savais que le moment était proche. Il fallait que je la prévienne, peu importe ce qu'elle déciderait, je savais que je serais comblé._

_**- Bella…**__ Mon appel n'était qu'un murmure mais elle comprit et raffermit encore sa prise sur moi, son regard vrillé dans le mien. Et c'est ainsi que j'explosais dans sa bouche, dans un gémissement profond._

_Je revins doucement à la réalité et je l'entendis rire alors qu'elle se rallongeait contre moi. Après quelques minutes de silence je pris la parole._

_**- On dirait que tu t'es trouvé une vocation de bourreau. Tu es très douée pour ça.**_

_Je la vis rougir et sourire._

_**- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. **_

_**- Heureux de te l'entendre dire.**_

_**- Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à fanfaronner ? **__J'éclatais de rire._

_**- Je suis un homme je te rappelle. Fanfaronner fait parti de notre nature. **_

_**- Pfou moi qui pensais que tu étais différent.**_

_**- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai pour habitude de baisser la lunette des toilettes.**_

_**- Me voilà rassurée en effet !**_

_Je pense que c'était la première fois que je plaisantais de la sorte après avoir pris mon pied. C'était plaisant. Très plaisant. Peut-être même trop plaisant. Je la sentis bouger contre moi pour essayer de se relever. _

_**- Où vas-tu ? **_

_**- J'aimerais me rhabiller. Il va falloir que l'on rentre, il est tard. **_

Fin du flashback.

Nous avions mis un bon quart d'heure à retrouver nos vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la prairie. Nous avions d'ailleurs officiellement déclaré le soutien-gorge de Bella porté disparu. Avec humour, elle avait dit qu'elle le récupérerait à l'automne quand toute la végétation de la prairie aurait disparue. J'eus un pincement au cœur en me demandant où je serais à l'automne…

Le chemin du retour prit un peu plus de temps qu'à l'aller parce que nous passions notre temps à nous embrasser et à nous caresser, nous promettant mille choses pour la soirée. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Lorsque nous étions arrivés dans notre rue, une voiture était garée devant chez Bella. C'était Jacob Black. J'avais laissé échapper un soupir d'agacement quand il en était sorti et qu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras pour la saluer. Bella l'avait gentiment repoussé et je l'avais bien vu l'interroger du regard pour lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait. Moi je le savais, il voulait marquer son territoire. Mais elle était à moi. Il s'invita à manger chez elle avec un manque de convenance certain et quand Bella me proposa de me joindre à eux, j'avais décliné l'invitation.

Je mourrais d'envie de passer la soirée et la nuit avec elle mais Jacob Black ne faisait pas parti de mes projets et puis je ne voulais pas la couper de ses amis. Elle aurait besoin d'eux si cette histoire tournait mal. Et bien que je ne m'en préoccupe pas, Jacob avait l'air d'avoir besoin de se changer les idées. Et un diner avec son amie était sans doute sa façon de s'éloigner de ses soucis. J'espérais également remonter un peu dans son estime en le laissant seul avec Bella. Même si je ne l'aimais pas, il était un des personnages importants de l'institut et je devais quand même réussir à l'approcher. Alors avant de rentrer chez moi, j'avais tendrement embrassé Bella, qui m'avait remercié pour la journée. Et avant que nous nous séparions elle m'avoua être un peu déçue que je ne reste pas.

Une fois de plus je grimaçais en prenant une gorgée de mon café de nouveau froid. Je perdais la tête ce matin. Ou plutôt Bella me faisait perdre la tête. Il était maintenant l'heure que je parte travailler mais j'étais confronté à un problème de taille. Et au sens propre comme au figuré ! Repenser à notre moment dans la clairière avait réveillé chez moi une érection si douloureuse que je me demandais si je ne devrais pas aller me soulager sous la douche. Ah oui, il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. Bon et bien au moins, une douche froide était indiquée dans ce genre de problème non ?

Quand je quittais la maison, il était encore tôt et tout était encore éteint chez Bella. J'avais décidé d'arriver à l'institut de bonne heure pour pouvoir avoir une petite conversation avec Victoria. Depuis mon arrivée, je l'avais à peine entraperçu. Comme Aro refusait que j'approche Alice Brandon, je voulais essayer avec Victoria. Après tout, elle était aussi son médecin. Même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir, une tentative ne me coutait rien.

Le problème avec Victoria, c'est qu'elle semblait vouloir m'éviter et qu'elle travaillait très tôt, faisant ses visites à l'aube, avant que le personnel de journée, dont je faisais parti, n'arrive. Elle avait ensuite tendance à s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle ne réapparaissait qu'en cas de problème avec un patient. Et bien évidement ce n'était pas dans ces moments là que je pouvais faire sa connaissance.

En arrivant à l'institut je décidais d'aller directement à mon bureau pour y déposer mon porte document. Le vendredi soir j'avais emporté quelques dossiers de patients que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'étudier. Surtout celui de Mr Potter avec qui j'avais un rendez-vous dans la journée.

Pour me rendre à mon bureau, je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat devant lequel j'étais obligé de passer. Et c'est là que j'entendis des voix. Je me positionnais à l'angle du couloir. Le reflet d'une porte vitrée me permettait de voir sans être vu et d'entendre ce qui se disait.

James et Victoria discutaient devant le comptoir du secrétariat. Mme Cope n'était pas encore arrivée.

**- J'espère que tu as revu les doses du légume à la hausse aujourd'hui,** disait James, agressif comme toujours. **J'ai eu un mal fou à la maitriser hier et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas de garde ce soir, alors il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'elle dorme.**

Je savais de qui il parlait. Dans son langage de cinglé, le légume, c'était Alice Brandon.

**- T'inquiète pas James, avec ce que je lui ai prescrit elle va dormir comme un bébé. Mais je t'ai dit quand tu t'en occupes ne rajoute pas trop de produits, ça va finir par poser des problèmes. Aro est d'accord avec moi. **Elle jeta un œil sur un dossier posé devant elle sur le comptoir.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si elle a le cerveau grillé ?**

**-Ce n'est pas son cerveau qui me préoccupe, c'est le fait qu'elle pourrait faire une overdose. Elle ne doit pas mourir je te rappelle.**

Et bien au moins je savais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas voir Alice en consultation. Le but de sa présence ici n'était pas de la soigner. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas prononcé son nom, je savais de qui ces deux tarés parlaient. Il allait me falloir des preuves maintenant. Quand elle avait parlé à James, Victoria ne semblait même pas agacée par le comportement de l'infirmier. C'était comme si elle l'avait informé qu'il fallait garder en vie Alice. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'énervement, de peur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Une simple conversation entre collègues en quelque sorte. Enfin pas tout à fait entre collègue parce que la suite de l'entretien me surprit.

**- James ? Tu viens passer la soirée chez moi ce soir ?** Elle minaudait.

**- Je ne sais pas. J'avais prévu d'aller boire un verre avec des potes.**

**- Mais tu pourrais passer un peu. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un moment ensemble.** Elle jouait avec un bouton de la blouse de James, et semblait vouloir se coller à lui.

**- Une petite heure peut-être alors. Mais pas plus.**

**- On peut en faire des choses en une heure,** elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et se redressa pour tendre ses seins vers l'infirmier**. Et puis tu pourras rester un peu plus longtemps si j'arrive à te donner envie. **Je la vis passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle était très belle mais à la limite du ridicule aussi.

**- On verra je t'ai dit. Tu sais tu n'es plus la seule femelle bandante dans le coin. Alors il va falloir que tu te montres très persuasive, ma belle.** Il avait dit ça en se penchant sur son décolleté et il avait de sa main gauche serré une des fesses de Victoria alors qu'il pressait son bassin contre elle. **Je pense que pour me faire rester, il va falloir que l'on essaie des trucs moins classiques. **Il lui mit une claque assez forte sur les fesses en se détachant d'elle et il commença à marcher dans ma direction.

Il était temps que je sorte de ma cachette. Je fis comme si je venais d'arriver et je tournais à l'angle du couloir et je pris les devants.

**-Salut James !**

**- Salut vieux. Tu es la tôt aujourd'hui.** Il n'y avait rien de suspicieux dans son ton. Ce con était tellement sûr de lui qu'il en était imprudent.

**- Ouais, un dossier à revoir ce matin avant une consultation. **

**- T'en fais trop. Tu le sais ça ?**

J'haussais les épaules en guise de réponse. Il me fit une tape sur l'épaule en passant à côté de moi et se dirigea vers le réfectoire où les patients devaient certainement commencé à arriver pour le petit déjeuner.

Je continuais comme si de rien n'était et je vis que Victoria était toujours devant le comptoir du secrétariat. Elle avait les deux mains posées dessus, les yeux fermés et elle semblait essayer de maitriser sa respiration.

**- Ca ne va pas ?**

Elle releva la tête brusquement. Apparemment elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver.

**- Oui, oui ça va. Je… je dois y aller.** Et sans que je puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, elle se retourna et se précipita en direction de son bureau.

Et bien moi qui voulais parler avec elle ce matin… Je soufflais de frustration. J'étais en train de réfléchir pour savoir si je pouvais me permettre de la suivre dans son bureau quand je vis un dossier sur le comptoir. Je le reconnu comme celui que Victoria avait à la main quand elle parlait avec James. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, il n'y avait toujours personne en vue, alors je regardais la farde. Aucun nom n'était inscrit dessus. Je levais un sourcil. Normalement tous les dossiers étaient soigneusement étiquetés à l'institut, comme dans tous les établissements médicalisés du pays. Je posais mon porte document à coté et l'ouvris. J'aurais toujours l'excuse d'avoir un papier à rendre à Mme Cope si j'étais surpris.

J'ouvris le dossier de la personne inconnue et je parcourais rapidement les pages. Il n'y avait que des prescriptions et des doses de médicaments. Rien de plus. Pas de nom, pas de compte rendu, pas de rapport, rien. Je n'eus le temps que de mémoriser les noms de Clozapine, Méthaqualone, Salvinorine, avant d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir à la volée dans le couloir.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus. Nous attendons avec une impatience non dissimulée vos impressions.

Bises,

Sab et Lilou


	10. Chapitre 9

__

Hello, hello ! Vendredi c'est raviolis… euh non pardon c'est publication de L'institut. Et puis en plus les raviolis c'est pas le vendredi… mais c'était pour faire une rime… Ouais, je déraille un peu.

Comme toujours, on remercie tout le monde, pour les reviews et tout le reste, parce que vous être géniaux. On vous l'a déjà dit ?

_Coucou C'est Sab qui vous dit que non Lilou ne déraille pas, il s'agit de son état permanent (je sens que je vais m'en prendre une ahah) alors que rajoutez à part que vous êtes géniaux et qu'on adore lire vos reviews et qu'elles nous motivent pour garder le rythme qui n'est pas toujours évident. _

Tyca12 : Tout d'abord, merci de ta review ! Et tu as tout à fait raison, ils sont affreux avec Alice, mais ça ne serait pas drôle s'ils ne l'étaient pas. Non ? On espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Xenia : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. On est super contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Qui est Anneesa ? Et bien tu as raison, on ne te répondra pas ! Non mais !

**Une petite précision sur ce chapitre : Le rating de la fic est M et ce n'est pas pour rien. Je rappelle que M ne correspond pas uniquement aux scènes de sexe mais à plein d'autres choses. Donc nous signalons que le comportement de certains personnages dans ce chapitre est totalement illicite (et peu importe le continent où vous vous trouvez), et s'il vous plait gardez à l'esprit que faire ce genre de chose est très mauvais. **

Sinon Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Edward**

**27 Juillet 2009**

**

* * *

**

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_J'ouvris le dossier de la personne inconnue et je parcourais rapidement les pages. Il n'y avait que des prescriptions et des doses de médicaments. Rien de plus. Pas de nom, pas de compte rendu, pas de rapport, rien. Je n'eus le temps que de mémoriser les noms de Clozapine, Méthaqualone, Salvinorine, avant d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir à la volée dans le couloir. _

_

* * *

_

Rapidement je refermais le dossier et fis semblant de fouiller dans mon porte document à la recherche de quelque chose. J'entendis le bruit de pas rapides qui s'approchait derrière moi. Je sentis l'adrénaline montait dans mes veines et je me forçais pour ne pas me retourner trop tôt pour voir qui arrivait. Cela aurait pu sembler suspect.

Quand je sentis réellement une présence proche, je relevais la tête, en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible. C'était Victoria. Au premier abord, elle avait l'air pressée, et c'est exactement ce que j'aurais pensé si je n'avais pas su qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important, mais en y regardant de plus près, je pouvais voir de la terreur dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas une preuve à proprement parler mais pour moi c'était la confirmation que c'était bien le dossier d'Alice Brandon que je venais de lire.

**-Déjà de retour ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?** Je lui posais ces questions de la manière la plus détachée possible et avec un grand sourire, comme si j'étais content de la revoir si rapidement. Rien n'était plus faux et je jetais un coup d'œil de dépit à la photocopieuse au fond de la pièce. Si seulement j'avais eu le temps de faire une copie…

Victoria avait déjà la main posée sur le dossier et elle me regardait, suspicieuse.

**- Oui… Mes notes.** Elle serrait maintenant la pochette contre sa poitrine comme si c'était le bien le plus précieux qu'elle possédait. Elle me regardait toujours bizarrement comme si elle voulait s'assurer que je n'avais pas lu le dossier. Je continuais alors à fouiller dans mon sac**. Tu as perdu quelque chose ?** Finit-elle par me demander.

**- Oui, j'ai lu un article sur la catatonie dans une revue spécialisée et un nouveau traitement expérimental, et je voulais le photocopier pour Aro et toi. Il me semble que ça pourrait vous intéresser pour le cas d'Alice Brandon. Mais apparemment je l'ai oublié chez moi. **

Les yeux de Victoria se rétrécirent et ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne fine. Je la vis également jeter un coup d'œil rapide au dossier qu'elle serrait toujours. J'espérais ne pas avoir poussé ma chance trop loin en lui disant ça. Mais sans prendre de risque je n'arriverais jamais à rien.

**- Oh, non je ne pense pas que les dernières avancées puissent l'aider. C'est un cas très particulier, en plus de sa catatonie, elle souffre de paranoïa et le tout est associé à une dysautonomie neurovégétative. Alors il faut rester très prudent avec les nouveaux traitements.**

Elle semblait très calme mais quelque chose dans le débit de ses paroles sonnait faux.

**- Et bien, on dirait qu'elle a tiré le gros lot. **J'accompagnais ma remarque d'un sourire.

**- Oui en effet, ce genre de cas ne se rencontre pas souvent. Et pour tout de dire, je pense que sa situation est sans espoir. **

Elle n'avait même pas un semblant de compassion sur le visage pour cette pauvre Alice. C'était bien la copine de James. Elle me donnait envie de vomir.

**- Bon et bien quand j'aurais retrouvé ma revue, je pourrais peut-être te montrer l'article quand même. On pourra toujours en discuté devant un café à l'occasion. **

Il fallait que je remercie mon père, il avait trouvé cet article dans une revue médicale la semaine dernière et l'avait envoyé à Jasper pour qu'il me le transmette, juste au cas où.

**- Oui, pourquoi pas. Même si ça ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement, on pourra toujours faire connaissance.** Elle passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_C'est moi ou elle me drague là ? Bon si elle veut la jouer comme ça…_

**- A défaut de parler boulot, j'aurais au moins l'occasion de faire la connaissance d'une belle jeune femme.**

J'accompagnais ma réplique de mon sourire de séducteur, et je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens avant de les faire descendre sur son corps d'un air appréciateur. Ok, elle était bien roulée mais franchement le contenu n'était pas à la hauteur de l'emballage. Elle aurait peut-être pu faire l'affaire il y a deux semaines mais maintenant, j'avais Bella. Mais l'enquête restait l'enquête et si je devais en passer pas là… et bien j'en passerais pas là.

Elle allait répliquer quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Mme Cope. Au moment où cette dernière passait la porte, elle commença par nous jeter un regard perçant à tous les deux et Victoria s'éloigna de moi en faisant deux pas en arrière comme si elle avait été surprise à faire quelque chose d'interdit. D'un autre coté, sa réaction pouvait aisément se comprendre, Mme Cope était une pipelette incapable de tenir sa langue et peut-être que Victoria voulait simplement se protéger des rumeurs, vu les relations qu'elle entretenait avec James. Ceci dit je n'étais pas certain que cela poserait un problème à l'infirmier que Victoria s'acoquine ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, sa réaction m'arrangeait bien, il n'était pas question que Bella ait vent de quoique ce soit.

Après avoir salué comme il se doit la secrétaire nous avons tous les deux tournés les talons pour nous rendre dans nos bureaux respectifs. Les couloirs de l'institut étant encore relativement désert à cette heure, alors je décidais de faire un petit détour en passant par le couloir des chambres des résidents. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais peut-être apercevoir Alice. Je me sentais en veine aujourd'hui, alors autant battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud.

Malheureusement quand j'arrivais au début du couloir je déchantais rapidement. La porte de la chambre d'Alice était bien évidement fermée, comme toujours, et devant celle-ci Jacob Black était entrain de ranger un chariot médicalisé. Un drôle d'endroit pour faire de l'ordre, si vous voulez mon avis. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me lança un regard perçant. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête en guise de salutation, et je poursuivis mon chemin droit devant moi en direction de mon bureau. Il ne resterait pas là toute la journée alors je pensais refaire une tentative un peu plus tard dans la matinée.

Arrivé dans mon bureau, je déposais enfin mes affaires et allumais mon ordinateur. En attendant qu'il démarre, je regardais par la fenêtre en me disant qu'il fallait impérativement que j'appelle Jasper ce soir. Je devais lui donner les noms de médicaments que j'avais lus dans le dossier pour qu'il les communique à mon père. _Clozapine, Méthaqualone, Salvinorine. _Je remerciais ma mémoire photographique, sans elle jamais je n'aurais pu clairement me souvenir de ces noms. Si seulement Victoria avait pu arriver deux minutes plus tard…

Je fus sorti de mes pensées quand j'aperçu la vieille camionnette de Bella arriver sur le parking réservé au personnel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant et les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Si cet empêcheur de tourner en rond de Jacob Black n'était passé chez elle hier, la nuit aurait pu être fantastique… Mais je savais que ce n'était que partie remise.

En pensant à cela je me dis qu'il fallait que je l'invite à dîner. Je m'étais promis la veille de faire des efforts et de prendre quelques initiatives. Une invitation à dîner chez moi était sans doute une bonne idée. Cela nous donnerait du temps pour discuter et peut-être définir un peu notre relation. Nous n'avions pas encore abordé le sujet et je me doutais que Bella préférerait rester un peu discrète à l'institut. Même si Black était visiblement au courant qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous et que Sam devait avoir de forts soupçons puisque nous étions arrivés tous les deux chez lui samedi après-midi.

Mes soupçons furent plus ou moins confirmés dans le quart d'heure qui suivit. J'étais certain que Bella avait vu ma voiture sur le parking, elle savait donc que j'étais déjà dans les locaux, et elle n'était pas venue frapper à ma porte pour me dire un petit bonjour. Bien qu'un peu déçu, je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que ça. J'allais avoir l'occasion de la voir dans très peu de temps et j'en profiterais pour l'inviter à dîner chez moi le lendemain.

J'aurais bien aimé la voir ce soir mais d'une part je ne voulais pas me montrer trop pressant, nous avions déjà passé tout le week-end ensemble. Et d'autre part, mon coup de fil à Jasper allait certainement me prendre pas mal de temps.

Je décidais qu'il était temps de préparer mon dossier pour la séance de psychanalyse que j'allais avoir avec Mr Potter et je me préparais également mentalement à ses jérémiades. Mr Potter était ce que l'on pourrait appeler un bon client. Il demandait deux à trois sessions privés par semaine et il avait le don de rabâcher toujours la même chose. Bien que sujet à des crises de violences par moment, je le soupçonnais de jouer la comédie. Ces dernières n'intervenaient que quand on lui parlait de fin de traitement, de guérison et de retour au domicile. Gerandy avait à son époque noté dans le dossier qu'il pensait qu'il était bien plus heureux interné que chez lui. En soit c'était un problème mais de là à se complaire dans institut psychiatrique…

Dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, je sortis de mon bureau pour me diriger vers la salle d'activité pour aller chercher mon patient. Ca me faisait bizarre de penser que j'avais des patients. J'espérais quand même ne pas faire trop d'erreur et ne pas causer trop de dégâts dans leur traitement à cause de mon inexpérience.

Sur le chemin, je fis une nouvelle fois un détour par le couloir des chambres, peut être que cette fois la voie serait dégagée. Mais non, qui était devant la porte d'Alice Brandon à votre avis en train de nonchalamment discuté avec Ben ? Je vous le donne en mile, Jacob Black !

_Il campait là ou quoi ?_

Lorsqu'il me vit, il me jeta un regard perçant et ses lèvres se resserrent en une ligne mince comme s'il était agacé de me voir. Plus ça allait, moins je comprenais son comportement à mon égard, ni ce qu'il faisait en permanence devant la porte d'Alice Brandon. Son attitude pouvait passer relativement inaperçue aux yeux des autres, puisqu'il continuait à travailler normalement mais pour moi il était évident qu'il jouait un drôle de jeu. En fait, il était constamment sur mon chemin. Il fallait que j'en reparle à Jasper. Ce dernier n'avait rien trouvé de suspect sur lui mais à mon avis il y avait quelque chose de pas normal avec ce type. Il était temps que Jasper questionne Charlie Swan, après tout c'était une source d'information directe, et il n'y avait aucune raison de la négliger, si ce n'est l'obsession de mon ami de protéger mon anonymat.

Je continuais mon chemin comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à la salle d'activité. La porte de la pièce était ouverte et je constatais qu'aujourd'hui c'était activité poterie. Tous les résidents et leur charmante animatrice portaient des tabliers et Bella passait d'une personne à l'autre pour les encourager et leurs donner des conseils. Je restais quelques instants sur le pas de la porte à l'observer. Elle avait une telle complicité et une telle douceur envers eux, je ne pouvais que l'admirer pour ça.

Je finis par toquer doucement sur le montant de la porte pour signaler ma présence. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et tout le monde me salua. Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour Bella. Quand elle me vit, un sourire illumina son visage. Je ne bougeais pas de l'entrée, une manière de l'inciter à venir vers moi, ce qu'elle comprit rapidement.

Elle saisit une serviette posée sur l'un des établis et s'essuya les mains pleines de plâtre en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**- Salut,** me dit-elle timidement en arrivant à coté de moi. **Tu viens chercher Mr Potter ?**

**- Oui, j'ai quelques minutes d'avance.** Je fis quelques pas en arrière pour me cacher dans le renfoncement de la porte. De cette manière nous n'étions plus visible des résidents dans la salle. **Tu n'es pas venue me dire bonjour ce matin…**

Elle eut un sourire un peu contrit.

**- Je ne voulais pas te déranger et puis j'aimerais que nous restions…**

**- … discrets ?** Je continuais la phrase qu'elle avait laissée en suspens. Elle acquiesça. Le couloir était désert alors je m'autorisais un petit geste familier. Elle avait du plâtre sur la joue. Je posais ma main sur sa mâchoire doucement et du pouce je frottais la petite tâche sur son visage, alors que mes autres doigts caressaient sa peau.

Elle pencha la tête, l'appuyant contre ma paume, me signifiant qu'elle appréciait ce contact. Lorsqu'elle humidifia ses lèvres entre elles, je déglutis péniblement. Voyant mon geste, elle eut un petit sourire. Elle jeta un regard autour de nous, et ne voyant personne, elle fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et un pas en avant pour se coller un peu à moi en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Je sentis ses seins contre ma poitrine et sa main se posa sur ma hanche alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres. L'effet fut immédiat et cela se répercuta instantanément dans mon pantalon. Elle me sourit et s'écarta de moi.

_Elle joue avec toi Cullen._

**- Je vais aller chercher Mr Potter.** Ses paroles me sortirent de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle elle m'avait plongé.

**- Attend. Ca te dirait de dîner chez moi demain soir ? **

**- Tu cuisines ?** Elle leva un sourcil perplexe, ce qui me vexa au plus haut point.

**- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Si je me souviens bien, la première fois que tu m'as invité à dîner c'était parce que tu en avais marre des surgelés.**

**- C'est vrai, je n'aime pas cuisiner juste pour moi. **

**- Et bien alors je serais ravie de gouter ta cuisine.**

**- Euh t'emballe pas trop quand même, je ne suis pas non plus un grand chef.**

**- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, si c'est raté on commandera des pizzas. **Elle haussa les épaules.

**- Merci pour ta confiance. **Cette fois je ne le pris pas mal, elle me taquinait simplement.

**- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, mais je sais de quoi est capable un homme dans une cuisine. Et comme je risque d'avoir faim, je préfère prévoir une solution de secours.**

**- Hey, c'est quoi ces préjugés ? Je suis tout à fait capable de te préparer un repas.**

**- Qui vivra verra. **Elle planta un baiser sur mes lèvres, et se retourna vers la salle d'activité. **Mr Potter, Mr Masen vous attend.** Et elle me quitta en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Le résident sortit rapidement de la salle et il me suivit en direction de mon bureau. Mais nous n'avions pas fait deux pas que je vis Black passer devant moi. Il avait du nous voir. Et en effet, il me lança un regard noir avant d'ajouter, **Masen tu as du plâtre sur le menton. **Et il poursuivit son chemin comme si ne rien n'était.

_Merde, merde, merde. _

Je venais de me faire avoir comme un débutant. Le coup de chance c'est que Potter avait besoin de se laver les mains, alors nous nous sommes dirigés vers les toilettes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir des chambres. Ce n'était absolument pas prémédité mais je pus constater que même si j'avais croisé Black il y a moins d'une minutes dans la direction opposée, il était déjà là en train de faire le chien de garde devant la chambre d'Alice. Mais à quoi il jouait, bordel ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, la torture commençait. Potter me racontait sa vie, ses angoisses, ses cauchemars… et tout tournait autour de sa mère et de sa femme. Ce type était assommant. Et autant le dire tout de suite, il m'assommait !

Le laissant parler, de toute façon, il racontait toujours la même chose, je me mis à réfléchir à ce que j'allais préparer à diner le lendemain. Je voulais en mettre plein la vue à Bella. Bon je n'étais pas certain que mes talents culinaires étaient suffisants pour épater quelqu'un mais j'étais bien décidé à faire de mon mieux. J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer un coup de fil à Esmé mais mon enquête m'obligeait à être en immersion complète je ne pouvais donc avoir aucun contact avec ma famille.

**- Vous comprenez, maman n'a jamais voulu que j'aille jouer avec les autres enfants au parc…**

Je fis un signe de tête pour faire savoir à Mr Potter que je l'écoutais. Enfin façon de parler.

Pas de poisson, non le poisson c'est trop difficile à cuisiner. Ca devient rapidement trop cuit. D'un autre coté la viande ça peut être compliqué. Est-ce que Bella l'aime bien cuite ? A point ? Saignante ? C'est vraiment une affaire de goût…

**- …et la fois où mon père à voulu m'emmener à la pêche, et bien maman a refusé. J'aurais pu tomber à l'eau…**

Signe de tête de ma part. Oui, oui je comprends très bien… Ce n'est pas Potter qui a besoin d'une psychanalyse, mais sa mère.

De la volaille. Oui c'était une bonne idée. Tout le monde aime le poulet et la cuisson n'est pas trop compliquée. Poulet basquaise. Ca se prépare rapidement, ça cuit tout seul, et un simple riz blanc fait l'affaire pour l'accompagnement.

**- … alors quand ma femme a voulu partir en vacances sans maman, elle s'est sentit rejetée…**

**- Hum hum…** Ce que je comprends c'est que ta mère est complètement abusive, Potter.

Je fais une entrée ou pas ? Un truc simple. Réfléchit, Cullen… Des asperges ? Est-ce que je vais trouver des asperges en cette saison dans un trou comme Forks ? Ma mère à une recette super simple et excellente pour l'assaisonnement. Dommage que je ne puisse pas l'appeler mais je pensais être capable de pouvoir la reproduire.

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ça dérangeait ma femme que maman passe la Saint Valentin avec nous. Elle est toute seule maintenant que papa nous a quitté. **

Si tu ne le vois pas, je pense que ton cas est désespéré mec. Pas besoin de thérapie, c'est mort pour toi mon gars. Aller Edward, essaie d'avoir l'air compatissant au moins.

Si je ne trouve pas d'asperges, je pourrais toujours faire un truc avec des avocats et des crevettes. J'irais faire les courses ce soir et je verrais ce que je trouverais.

**- … maman n'a jamais aimé ma femme. Elle a toujours dit qu'elle ne m'arrivait pas à la cheville…**

Je me demande ce que sa femme pense de sa mère moi. Et pourquoi elle a épousé un type comme ça d'ailleurs ?

Bon et le dessert ? Un truc simple aussi… je ne suis pas chef cuisinier non plus. Quelque chose qui reste dans le ton du menu. Non Melle Swan, vous ne mangerez pas de pizza demain soir !

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, nous en étions toujours à Mme Potter mère et les relations qu'elle entretenait avec sa belle-fille et moi j'avais discrètement fait ma liste de courses. Dieu merci, la séance se termina enfin, sur les remerciements de Mr Potter, visiblement ravi. Pour ma part j'étais absolument convaincu que le journalisme était ma vocation et qu'une reconversion dans la psychanalyse serait un pur suicide pour moi.

Je raccompagnais le résident à la salle d'activité et en retournant à mon bureau je repassais une fois de plus devant le fameux couloir. Ce n'était même plus pour apercevoir Alice Brandon. C'était juste pour vérifier que Black était bien à son poste. Sait-on jamais, des fois qu'il se soit perdu ?

J'avoue que, pendant un quart de seconde, je fus plutôt surpris de ne pas le voir devant la porte habituelle. Surprise qui se dissipa dès que je le vis sortir de la chambre voisine… Black me jeta un regard noir, ça devenait une habitude, et il commença à amorcer quelques pas vers moi, comme s'il voulait venir me parler, puis se ravisa et fit demi-tour vers un chariot. Je continuais mon chemin, cette fois bien décidé d'une part d'en faire un de mes principaux suspects dans cette affaire et d'autre part de parler de son comportement très étrange avec Bella. Ils se disaient amis, mais il fallait que je la mette en garde.

A midi, je déjeunais avec Bella, Ben et Angela. Black fit une apparition mais repartit bien vite quand il me vit à leur table. Il ne laissa rien transparaitre devant ses amis mais rien qu'à sa façon de se tenir et de marcher, je compris le message. Je le dérangeais. Et bien tant pis, il allait devoir me supporter encore pendant un petit moment.

Au moment de retourner à mon bureau, je fis mon petit détour rituel et contrairement aux autres fois, c'est James qui se trouvait devant la porte ouverte d'Alice Brandon. Le personnel d'entretien était entrain de faire sa chambre. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Je me dirigeais vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

**- Hey, mec, ça va ? **

**- Ouais, la routine. Un débile à calmer, un taré à piquer et un légume à surveiller.** En me disant ça il me fit un geste de la tête pour me désigner l'intérieur de la chambre. **Ce boulot va finir par me faire crever d'ennui.**

_Sale con ! _

Je profitais de la conversation pour regarder rapidement dans la chambre. Je n'avais pas aperçu Alice depuis mon arrivée à l'institut, il y avait de ça deux semaines. Elle avait l'air encore plus frêle que la première fois que je l'avais vu. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus c'est qu'elle était exactement dans la même position que le jour de mon arrivée. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas bougé depuis. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, mais c'était choquant de la revoir encore une fois recroquevillée sur elle-même. Comme si elle voulait se protéger de quelque chose, même dans son inconscience.

**- Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux…** Je savais qu'elle était droguée, j'avais entendu le matin même James et Victoria en parler mais j'avais tout intérêt à faire comme si de rien n'était.

**- Elle a le cerveau en compote si tu veux mon avis. A sa place je préférerais bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.**

Ouais, c'était bien ça le cœur du problème. Où était l'intérêt de la garder dans cet état plutôt que de l'éliminer définitivement ? Celui qui orchestrait tout ça ne s'était pas encombré de Gerandy et du détective privé, alors pourquoi lui infliger ça ?

**- La médecine fait des progrès…**

James eut une espèce de ricanement sinistre.

**- Ca m'étonnerait. Dommage, c'est un joli petit lot quand même. **

Il avait une sorte de lueur dans le regard qui ne me disait rien de bon quand il la regarda. Putain ! Mon déjeuner allait me rester sur l'estomac si je continuais à parler avec ce type. Comment pouvait-il fantasmer sur elle ? Ce mec était atteint, ce n'était pas possible autrement... Ou alors il s'était échappé d'un asile. Il fallait que je me reprenne avant de lui en coller une.

**- Je pourrais essayer de lui parler.** Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

**- Laisse tomber. Elle est dans le cirage. Ca fait des jours qu'elle n'a pas prononcé mot. **Là il mentait je le savais. Le matin même il avait dit à Victoria qu'il avait eut du mal à la maitriser la veille.

J'allais rajouter quelque chose pour essayer d'argumenter mais malheureusement, les femmes de ménage venaient de terminer la chambre et James referma la porte rapidement. Après l'avoir verrouillée, il mit la clé, qui était sur un trousseau à part des autres, dans sa poche. Au moins je savais où la trouver.

**- Ce soir je ne bosse pas. Tu m'accompagnes pour faire une virée ? Je dois rejoindre des potes à Port Angeles.**

Oh putain passer la soirée avec ce dégénéré… Soyons clair je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais gagner sa confiance. Après tout c'était avec lui que j'avais le plus de chance d'approcher Alice.

**- Ouais. Mais pas trop tôt ok ? J'ai pas mal de truc à faire ce soir. **

**- Bah de toute façon je n'y serais pas avant au moins dix heures. J'ai une petite visite à faire avant.**

_Victoria_.

**- Je te rejoins là-bas alors. **

Il me donna le nom du bar où l'on devait se retrouver et je retournais à mon bureau. Du moins c'était l'idée première, mais en chemin au détour d'un couloir, je sentis que l'on m'attrapait par le dos de ma chemise et je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur. L'individu me retourna et agrippa le col de ma chemise fermement. Black ! Il commençait sérieusement à me courir celui-là. Mais je gardais mon calme. Lui, était hors de lui.

**- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mec avec l'autre décérébré, mais je te préviens, si tu manques de respect envers Bella une fois, si tu lui fais du mal, si tu la fais pleurer, ou même ne serait-ce qu'élever la voix sur elle… je te casse en deux, espèce de batard. **Il ne criait pas, il murmurait. Sans doute pour avoir l'air plus menaçant…

Ca aurait certainement pu marcher avec n'importe qui d'autre que moi. Après tout, l'animal avait une taille impressionnante et il était vraiment en colère. Mais honnêtement, j'en avais vu d'autres et si nécessaire je savais me battre. Alors je répliquais sur le même ton que lui, en le repoussant contre le mur d'en face, lui coinçant mon avant-bras sous la gorge dans un geste rapide.

**- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues à toujours trainer dans ton couloir, mais je te préviens, je vais finir par le découvrir et là mon pote, **j'insistais sur le mot pote, **tu auras intérêt à avoir été réglo. Quant à Bella, tu te mêles de tes affaires, parce que je te préviens, si tu te mets entre nous, ce n'est pas en deux que je te casse mais en huit, chien galeux. **

Je le sentis se tendre pour me repousser et répliquer mais Ben Cheney nous interrompit. Dommage.

**- Hey, les gars qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? **

**- Rien.** Black et moi avons répondu en même temps, alors que je relâchais la pression sur son cou. Mais nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Refusant l'un comme l'autre de baisser le regard.

**- C'est encore cette histoire avec Tanya ? Ecoute Edward, on est désolé, c'était juste une blague…**

**- C'est bon Ben, c'est oublié.** Je me détournais pour le regarder. Ses yeux allaient de Jacob à moi d'un air inquiet.

**- Ca n'a pas l'air.**

**- Masen et moi avions une petite mise au point à faire c'est tout. **Il remit en place sa blouse et se décolla du mur.** On a du boulot, allez viens. **Et Ben le suivit sans rien demander de plus.

Après cet incident l'après-midi s'étira en longueur. J'espérais que Bella n'apprendrait rien de ma petite virée avec James. On ne s'était rien promis et surtout pas une relation exclusive, et je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de lui faire le compte rendu de mes faits et gestes, mais disons que les choses seraient plus simple si elle ignorait où j'allais passer la soirée.

Je culpabilisais un peu, mais je me rachetais une bonne conscience en sortant de l'institut pour faire les courses pour notre diner du lendemain. Après tout, je faisais des efforts pour la séduire. Ce n'est pas comme si je la méprisais et ne faisais rien pour notre relation. Je m'investissais aussi.

En rentrant chez moi, j'appelais Jasper pour lui transmettre ce que j'avais découvert. J'espérais également qu'il en avait à m'apprendre un peu plus sur James et Black.

Evidemment, pour Black, il n'avait rien de nouveau. Alors j'insistais pour qu'il prenne contact avec Charlie Swan. Son comportement était étrange et la réaction qu'il avait eut cet après-midi était quand même inquiétante. Mais étrangement Jasper ne prit pas les choses comme moi.

**- Tu te fais la fille de Charlie alors ?**

**- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la réaction de Black.** Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre du coup j'avais été un brin agressif dans ma réplique.

**- Et bien moi oui.** Il avait un ton suffisant. Il m'énervait quand il faisait ça.

**- Et je suppose que tu vas m'expliquer ? **

**- Hé c'est toi le psy pas moi.** Il se marrait en plus.

**- Jasper… accouche ! **Putain qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois.

**- Peut-être qu'il veut simplement la protéger. Il voit un mec débarquer, un peu fouineur, qui traine avec une raclure comme James… Je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour son amie c'est tout. **

**- Je te rappelle que c'est toi le parano de l'équipe normalement et là tu me la joues petite maison dans la praire. C'est quoi ça ?**

**- Ok. Je vais contacter Charlie. De toute façon, il va bien falloir lui dire que quelqu'un est déjà sur place. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il commençait à s'impatienter.**

Bon j'avais au moins réussi quelque chose aujourd'hui.

**- Edward, par contre pour l'autre, James, fait gaffe quand même. Il n'est pas net ce type. Il a jamais été condamné mais figure toi qu'il a été entendu comme témoin dans l'affaire du meurtre d'Aro Volturi.**

**- Volturi avait un fils ?** L'information était étonnante.

**- Oui, une crapule. Il a été assassiné il y a des années. Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup d'information là-dessus mais j'y travaille.**

**- Et James était impliqué ? **

**- Entendu comme témoin, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Il a été aussi suspecté dans une affaire de racket. Mais c'est pareil, j'ai du mal à avoir accès au dossier. J'ai mis Emmett sur le coup. Et il y a autre chose aussi, apparemment ton gars était présent à New-York quand le détective privé Paul est mort et quand Alice a pété les plombs.**

**- Ca ne prouve rien. **Non pas que je voulais défendre James. Mais c'était notre mode de fonctionnement à Jasper et moi. L'un avançait les hypothèses, l'autre les contrait. C'était une façon de tester le poids de nos arguments.

**- Je sais. Il a d'ailleurs fait d'autres voyages à New-York dernièrement sans que rien ne se passe. Mais disons que ça le situe pas très loin des lieux du crime. **

Nous avons continué à parler un moment. Au moment de raccrocher, Jasper ne put s'empêcher de me faire une remarque.

**- Edward, faut que je te mette en garde sur autre chose…** Il avait une sorte de sourire dans la voix, alors je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure.

**- Vas-y.**

**- Le chef Swan va te botter le cul si tu baises sa fille. **

**- T'inquiète grand, on en est pas encore aux présentations à la famille. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'on en arrive là. **

Vers vingt-et-une heures trente, je décidais qu'il était temps de me mettre en route. La voiture était dans le garage et en la sortant, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la maison d'en face. Je fus soulagé de voir que rien ne bougeait. Bella devait encore être chez Emilie pour la préparation du mariage. Avant de me sentir coupable, je me rappelais que je ne lui devais rien et que j'étais libre comme l'air.

Arrivé à destination, je me garais près du bar que James m'avait indiqué. J'entrais et je l'aperçu tout de suite, assit sur une banquette, une petite brune sur les genoux. Je m'approchais et il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'installer.

**- Hey mec, je t'attendais.** Il se leva repoussant la brune et l'ignorant complètement. **On va à une soirée dans un entrepôt à la sortie de la ville. Tu me suis en bagnole ?**

J'acquiesçais et sitôt arrivé nous étions repartit. Le trajet ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes. L'endroit était assez isolé, sur les quais. Quand j'ouvris la portière de la voiture, j'entendis les basses de la musique à l'intérieur. James m'attendait déjà, un bras enroulé autour de la taille de la fille qu'il avait embarqué avec lui jusqu'ici.

Il y avait pas mal de monde à l'entrepôt. Au milieu une piste de dance, au fond un bar et tout autour des canapés et des tables. C'était une espèce de boite sauvage et je n'aurais jamais cru croiser une faune comme ça dans l'état de Washington. Il y avait de tout. Des punks, des Hells Angels, des gothiques et puis des gens comme moi. C'était assez impressionnant parce que le mélange était assez hétéroclite. Des filles faisaient des streapteases dans des cages près de la piste et des vieux frustrés bavaient juste à coté. Un nuage de fumée flottait sur les hauteurs du plafond. Je pouvais dire que je n'avais rien vu de tel depuis mon voyage à Bangkok.

James s'installa sur une baquette et je le suivis. Il envoya, sans plus de cérémonie, la fille au bar pour qu'elle nous ramène des bières. Je n'avais jamais compris ce genre de groupie mais là c'était encore pire. Ok, physiquement James avait de quoi plaire. Mais de là à se laisser traiter de la sorte… Normalement le moteur de ce genre de relation, c'est l'argent et James était infirmier… A moins que… Quand j'avais vu sa voiture, une vieille mustang, je m'étais dit qu'il avait du la retaper lui-même. Mais j'avais peut-être conclu ça un peu rapidement, parce que s'il l'avait acheté… elle valait un paquet de dollars. J'allais voir ce qu'il dépensait ce soir et vérifier si son salaire d'infirmier lui suffisait.

Deux potes à lui arrivèrent assez rapidement et il fit les présentations. Très vite un joint commença à tourner. Je ne le refusais pas, même sa came était de merde. Quand le mec du nom de Laurent me demanda si je trouvais que c'était de la bonne, je lui répondis que rien ne valait la marchandise marocaine. Truc absolument introuvable dans la région et même sur ce continent. Quand il m'entendit dire ça, James siffla entre ses dents, presque admiratif. C'était presque comme si je venais de me faire un ami pour la vie.

**- Tu tapes dans autre chose ? **Il avait le regard avide. Je choisis le détachement, alors j'haussais les épaules.

**- A l'occasion ouais. Mais pas régulièrement. Je préfère garder le contrôle.** Ma réplique le fit sourire.

**- Je savais qu'on était fait pour s'entendre.** Il leva le bras pour que je lui tape dans la main.

O_ui t'es mon pote toi. Pauvre con !_

James se retourna et il fit signe à un gars au fond de la boite. Quand il approcha James avait déjà sortit une liasse de billet et il lui parla à l'oreille. Le mec prit un petit parquet dans sa poche et le donna à James en échange des billets. Ils ne se cachaient même pas. Enfin, vu l'endroit, je ne vois pas qui ça allait gêner.

_Putain ! Il y avait au moins 3 grammes de coke là-dedans. Salaire d'infirmier, mon cul oui !_

James prit sa carte bancaire et traça de longues lignes fines de poudre blanche sur la table. Il roula un billet de cent dollar et en snifa une. Puis il fit tourner.

_Mais c'est qu'il était partageur en plus !_

C'était loin d'être une première pour moi. Avec Jasper, à nos débuts de reporter, on avait fait diverses expériences dans le genre. On s'était lassé très vite ne devenant pas accro à ce genre de merde, mais au moins on savait faire en cas de besoin. Plus tard on avait même fait un petit stage aux stups, histoire d'apprendre leurs techniques pour limiter les effets du produit et ne pas tout absorber. Et c'est ce que j'allais faire ce soir. En snifer juste un peu, pour que les pupilles soient fixes, mais pas trop pour garder le contrôle. C'était une question de dosage.

Dix minutes plus tard, les mecs à la table étaient complètement excités et ne tenaient plus en place et moi je jouais le jeu. Quand James avait étalé la coke, des filles étaient arrivées, toutes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres. Laurent avait éloigné celles qui avaient l'allure de junkie pour ne garder que des espèces de bimbos aux seins disproportionnés et aux lèvres gonflées.

En plus de la brunette, qui était revenu s'assoir sur les genoux de James, ce dernier était en train de peloter une blonde qui avait certainement dû faire la fortune d'un chirurgien esthétique. Laurent était plus ou moins allongé sur une grande rousse qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à pousser des petits cris chaque fois qu'il la touchait. A mon avis au bout d'un moment ça devait être sacrément pénible. Pour ma part, une blonde aux longues jambes était assise à califourchon sur moi et elle semblait n'avoir qu'une seule obsession, celle de fouiller ma bouche à l'aide de sa langue. Pour donner le change, j'avais posé mes mains sur son postérieur et je la laissais se déhancher dans un mouvement lascif sur moi. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me tirer de ce zoo.

J'avais l'esprit ailleurs et je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir me sortir de là sans être obligé d'emmener avec moi cette blonde. J'aurais aimé lui dire d'arrêter de se frotter comme ça, il n'y avait rien de sensuel là-dedans et ça commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. La baise pour la baise, je n'étais pas contre, mais seulement en cas de frustration extrême, et là je ne l'étais pas. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Bella me hantait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais choisi une blonde, avec une brune j'avais eu peur de me perdre et de faire une sorte d'amalgame.

**-Hey, Ed ?** Mais c'est mon pote James qui m'appelait, il n'était pas assez occupé ? Je penchais la tête pour le regarder, me libérant ainsi de la sangsue qui était sur moi.

**- A l'arrière, il y a des salons privés, ça te branche qu'on y aille tous ? **

Voilà ma porte de sortie ! Je lui fis une grimace.

**- Désolé mec, je ne partage pas. Ce n'est pas mon truc ça. **

Je sentis la blonde grogner contre moi. Forcément qu'elle voulait y aller, c'est James qui avait le matos. Ce dernier se leva, accompagné de ses deux potes et des trois autres filles.

**- Tu n'as qu'à les accompagner, ma belle. Je suis sûr que vous allez vous éclater tous ensemble.** Je lui fis un sourire encourageant pour l'incité à dégager. De toute façon, elle avait dû remarquer mon manque d'entrain. Quoi que vu la charge qu'elle avait, je n'en étais pas certain finalement. Elle se leva et Laurent l'attrapa par la main.

Avant de se diriger vers le fond de l'entrepôt, James me demanda,

**- Tu veux que je te laisse quelque chose ?** Qui aurait pu croire qu'il soit si prévenant ? Il jouait à quoi bon sang ?

**- Non c'est bon, t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je viens de repérer une petite rousse là-bas… je pense que je vais avoir de quoi m'occuper. **

Il éclata de rire.

**- Fait gaffe aux rousses, elles sont parfois dangereuses. Mais t'es jamais déçu.** Un éclat de vice pur traversa son regard.

**- Ouais. Bon amuse-toi bien. Moi, je pars en chasse.**

**- La chasse c'est ce que je préfère…** il laissa sa phrase en suspens et il y avait une sorte de menace dans ses paroles mais ça ne m'était pas destiné. Je ne sais pas si c'était la coke ou ce type mais un frisson me traversa le corps. Je préférais couper court maintenant.

**- Ok, allez, si on ne se revoit pas, à demain au taff alors.**

Il me fit un signe de la main et tourna les talons en entrainant tout le monde à sa suite.

Je pris une gorgée de ma bière qui était encore posée sur la table basse et j'attendis patiemment qu'ils disparaissent. Ensuite je me levais tranquillement et fis le tour de la boite, histoire de ne pas partir tout de suite. Au bout d'un quart d'heure et après avoir repoussé un nombre incalculable de filles et au moins deux hommes et un genre indéterminé, j'étais dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi.

Arrivé à la maison, je fus soulagé de voir que tout était fermé chez Bella. Au moins je n'aurais pas à justifier mon retour tardif. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Je ne lui devais rien et je ne lui avais rien promis. On n'avait même pas encore couché ensemble, et j'avais déjà l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose. J'étais en train de déconner grave là.

Le lendemain matin, je ne peux même pas dire que le réveil avait été difficile puisque je n'avais pas dormi à cause de cette merde de coke. Comme dirait ma mère après seize heures il faut éviter toute forme d'excitant… J'essaierais de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que je me ferais un rail et puis à l'occasion j'en parlerais à ce taré de James.

J'arrivais aux aurores à l'institut, pas la peine de rester à la maison pour ruminer mes idées noires. Et puis il fallait que je prenne de l'avance dans mes dossiers parce que ce soir je quittais tôt, j'avais un diner à préparer. Etrangement cette idée me réconforta. J'avais très envie de me retrouver avec Bella, de retrouver sa douceur, sa simplicité, son honnêteté. M'être confronté à toute cette faune hier soir, m'avait un peu mis le moral en pièce. Cet univers était malsain et me rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs d'un reportage.

La bonne nouvelle de la journée, c'est que cet après-midi j'avais une double séance avec Mr Potter, je pourrais en profiter pour faire une petite sieste.

**POV Bella **

Il était dix-neuf heures dix et je devais être chez Edward dans vingt minutes et je n'étais toujours pas prête. Autant j'avais envie de le voir, en tête à tête, autant j'angoissais comme une malade. Ce type me plaisait, il me plaisait beaucoup trop. Bon, ce n'était pas une nouveauté en soit, mais c'était de pire en pire, ou de mieux en mieux. Tout dépend si l'on voulait voir le verre à moitié vide ou à moitié plein.

Si au départ son physique m'avait plu, maintenant c'était bien plus que ça. Il était intéressant, mystérieux, intelligeant, drôle, plein de surprises. Tout pour séduire une femme. Et je peux dire que ça fonctionnait parfaitement sur moi. En plus il allait cuisiner. Jamais un homme n'avait eu ce genre d'attention envers moi. Pour être honnête je m'attendais à tout, et je me demandais si je ne devais pas manger un petit quelque chose avant d'aller chez lui. Juste par simple précaution. Les expériences culinaires de Charlie avaient laissé quelques traces. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, je savais que la soirée se déroulerait bien. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de flipper comme une malade.

Vu ce que nous avions fait dimanche, il était évident que ce soir serait certainement « le grand soir ». Et j'avais le trac. Ce week-end, tout s'était déroulé très naturellement et rien n'avait été prémédité alors je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir et je m'étais simplement laissée porter par les événements. Mais le rendez-vous de ce soir était totalement différent. Et je priais pour être à la hauteur. J'espérais lui plaire, le séduire parce qu'après tout, nous n'avions jamais parlé de ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre ou de ce que nous attendions de cette relation naissante. Et je détestais cette incertitude. D'autant plus que lorsque j'étais allée l'embrasser chez lui, je m'étais plus ou moins dévoilée. Contrairement à lui qui n'avait jamais ré abordé réellement le sujet.

A ce stade, je savais déjà que je voulais vivre quelque chose de sérieux avec lui. Je ne vous parle pas de mariage ou de choses comme ça, mais j'avais vraiment envie de m'investir dans cette histoire. Et d'une certaine manière cela m'effrayait parce que je ne connaissais pas vraiment Edward. D'un autre coté, je lui faisais confiance. Pour une raison totalement inexplicable, instinctivement je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal volontairement. Dans mon passé j'avais connu la tromperie et le mensonge, et cela m'avait rendu très méfiante vis-à-vis des hommes, mais avec lui c'était différent. J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais me livrer et m'ouvrir à lui sans retenue.

La seule ombre au tableau, c'était Jacob. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il ne supportait pas Edward. Cela avait commencé dès son arrivée à l'institut et son aversion pour lui n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de mon voisin. Et le pire, c'est que j'avais l'impression qu'Edward avait les mêmes sentiments à l'égard de Jacob. Même s'il essayait de le cacher. Sans doute pour ne pas me blesser.

Au départ, je n'avais pas pris cela très au sérieux. Je m'étais dit que c'était juste le fait qu'un inconnu entre dans notre petit cercle qui stressait Jacob. Ce qui pouvait très bien se comprendre compte tenu des circonstances. Je savais qu'il n'était pas jaloux, puisqu'il n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux pour moi, mais plus les choses avançaient, plus mon ami devenait nerveux. J'avais déjà du lui demander de faire un effort la semaine précédente avec Edward, ce qu'il avait accepté du bout des lèvres et en faisant sa tête des mauvais jours. Mais cela n'avait pas réglé le problème. Je voyais bien que Jacob ruminait et dimanche soir quand il était venu me voir il avait fini par me dire le fond de sa pensée.

Ce soir là, j'étais déjà de mauvaise humeur. J'avais prévu de passer ma soirée avec Edward mais quand ce dernier avait vu Jacob devant chez moi, il avait préféré nous laisser seul. J'étais déçue, nous aurions pu passer une petite soirée entre amis tous les trois. En réalité la réaction d'Edward avait été parfaite. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas m'éloigner de mes amis et que Jacob avait l'air préoccupé en sortant de la voiture, alors que le mieux c'était qu'il me laisse m'occuper de lui. Son attitude était louable et j'avais vraiment apprécié. Par contre ce qu'Edward n'avait pas compris c'est que Jacob n'était pas préoccupé mais en colère. Et tout ça parce que j'étais avec lui.

Dès que nous avions passé ma porte d'entrée, Jacob n'avait eu de cesse de me mettre en garde contre Edward. Il m'avait même dit qu'il le soupçonnait d'être de mèche avec Aro et James. Il trouvait son comportement étrange et tout un tas d'autres bêtises comme ça. Je n'avais rien à opposer à ses accusassions parce que dans le fond, je ne connaissais pas vraiment Edward, mais je lui faisais vraiment confiance. Jacob avait même voulu que j'appelle mon père pour qu'il fasse une enquête sur lui. J'avais bien évidemment refusé. On ne bâtissait pas une relation avec ce genre de comportement et il était hors de question que je me renseigne sur Edward.

J'avais été obligée de me fâcher et j'étais même allée jusqu'à lui demander de prendre la porte s'il continuait dans ce sens. Je n'étais pas très fière de mon comportement mais il m'avait tellement agacé avec ses accusations. Pour une fois qu'un homme me plaisait, il fallait que Jacob essaie de tout gâcher. Je me sentais en quelque sorte trahie. Nous avions tout de même fini par enterrer la hache de guerre mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber si facilement.

Je poussais un profond soupir pour me rendre compte qu'il ne me restait que dix minutes pour me préparer. J'avais opté pour une tenue très simple. Jeans et petite blouse. Et je laissais mes cheveux détachés parce que j'avais cru remarquer qu'Edward me préférait comme ça. Ce n'était qu'une impression bien sûr mais autant essayer de mettre tous les atouts de mon coté. Arrivée en bas, je me précipitais pour trouver mes clés. Trente secondes plus tard je claquais la porte de chez moi et moins d'une minute après j'étais devant la porte d'Edward. Je sonnais. J'étais nerveuse, et j'avais les mains moites. _Super ! _

Rapidement, Edward vint m'ouvrir, vêtu d'un simple jeans noir et d'un t-shirt blanc. Il était à tomber.

**- J'ai attendu ça toute la journée.** Il avait un sourire chaleureux sur le visage même s'il semblait un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude. Je me gardais bien de lui poser des questions à ce sujet. Il m'invita à entrer en faisant un pas de coté puis m'entraina à l'intérieur de la maison.

**- J'ai préparé la table dans la cuisine.** Je pensais que ça serait plus sympa.

J'étais impressionné en arrivant dans la pièce. La table était déjà mise, et sur une assiette, il y avait une rose rose posée. _Waouh !_

Il me proposa un verre de vin blanc en guise d'apéritif. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de raffinement mais c'était délicieux. Un _Chardonnay_ me dit-il. Je le questionnais sur les vins et il semblait vraiment bien s'y connaitre même s'il me prétendait le contraire. Apparemment son père était l'expert de la famille sur le sujet. J'étais très contente qu'il me parle un peu de ce dernier. J'étais tellement avide d'en savoir plus sur lui. Mais j'avais constamment l'impression qu'il restait vague et un peu sur la réserve. Comme s'il évaluait en permanence ce qu'il pouvait me dire ou non sur ses proches.

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui aimait beaucoup parler de moi alors je supposais qu'Edward était pareil donc je me gardais bien de lui en faire la remarque.

Le diner fut délicieux. D'inspiration française apparemment. Si Edward m'avait séduite jusqu'à présent, ce soir, j'étais conquise.

A la fin de repas je me levais pour l'aider à débarrasser mais arrivée près de l'évier, il me prit les assiettes que j'avais dans les mains pour les poser sur le coté et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles vertes étaient si intenses que j'en fis presque gênée.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

**- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser.** Il avait un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Le salaud savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il m'avait fait mariner pendant tout le repas. Et le pire c'est que ça marchait.

**- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? **

J'aurais peut-être pu jouer un peu avec lui mais honnêtement je n'attendais que ça. Dans la journée, j'avais espéré que nous allions au moins un peu discuter ce soir de nos sentiments et de notre relation mais nous ne l'avions pas fait. Peu importe, de mon coté ma religion était fait et à l'heure actuelle je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, lui, Edward Masen.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma nuque, sous mes cheveux, et il m'attira vers lui. Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne et immédiatement, il m'entraina dans un baiser profond qui déclencha un brasier au plus profond de mon corps. Mon dieu j'allais mourir d'auto-combustion s'il continuait comme ça. J'enroulais mes mains autour de son cou pour me coller à lui. Je n'avais aucune retenue.

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et il approfondit encore le baiser en posant son autre main au creux de mes reins. Nous sommes restés un long moment comme ça, debout dans la cuisine, enlacés, à nous embrasser. Puis à bout de souffle, il reposa son front sur le mien, ne me quittant pas du regard. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi, à part lui. C'était comme s'il était devenu le centre de mon univers.

**- Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser comme ça.** J'eus un mouvement de recul, c'était trop beau, qu'il interrompit immédiatement en me gardant contre lui et en reprenant la parole. **Parce que maintenant, j'ai très envie… **il hésita,** de te faire l'amour. **

_Putain, il allait me tuer en disant des choses comme ça. _

Comme je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir, je décidais qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Après tout, cela m'avait plutôt bien réussi la semaine précédente. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres à mon tour presque violemment. Il répondit à mon invitation avec avidité, ce qui alimenta encore un peu plus le brasier au fond de moi.

Il finit par me prendre la main et m'entrainer avec lui à travers la maison sans un mot. Je savais où nous allions et à ma grande surprise la peur ne faisait plus partie des sentiments que je pouvais ressentir sur le moment. Il n'y avait plus que du désir et uniquement ça.

Arrivés à l'étage, il ouvrit une porte et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans sa chambre. Quelques heures avant, j'aurais pu dire que j'aurais été curieuse de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait mais sur l'instant cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il n'y avait que lui et toujours lui. Devant le lit, il s'arrêta, reprenant mes lèvres, mais ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes.

Il déboutonna ma blouse et la fit glisser au sol en passant doucement ses mains sur mes épaules et le long de mon dos. Je me cambrais contre lui sous la caresse plaquant mon pubis contre le sien. _Il avait envie de moi, très envie. _Je saisis alors le bas de son t-shirt pour le soulever et le faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Il m'aida en levant les bras. Une fois le vêtement au sol, il reprit une fois de plus ma bouche, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. De ses mains il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge. Les miennes n'avaient de cesse que de passer et passer dans son dos. Il décolla sa poitrine de la mienne et commença à me caresser les seins, dans un mouvement symétrique et en faisant rouler mes tétons entre ses doigts. J'allais me liquéfier sur place s'il continuait comme ça. Je fus incapable de retenir un gémissement, puis un autre, et un autre encore.

Il s'assit sur le lit, m'attirant entre ses jambes et il s'attaqua aux boutons de mon jeans. Je restais debout à le regarder faire. Il avait une sorte de concentration sur le visage qui le rendait encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumée. Une fois ouvert, il fit glisser le pantalon le long de mes jambes, emportant avec lui mon sous-vêtement, et je l'aidais en retirant mes petites ballerines. Je fis un pas de coté et il repoussa du pied l'amas d'habit à terre. Il me fit revenir entre ses jambes, son regard brulant détaillait mon corps nu. Etrangement je n'étais pas mal à l'aise. Je dirais même que pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais belle sous le regard d'un homme.

**- Tu es magnifique,** soupira-t-il.

Comme je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, je l'embrassais et il se pencha en arrière pour nous allonger sur le lit. J'étais sur lui, et je plaçais mes jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches pour déposer des baisers sur ses lèvres, sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou, tout le long de son torse en descendant de plus en plus bas. Sa respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure de mon cheminement et lorsque j'arrivais à la ceinture de son jeans, je me redressais pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Comme je l'avais fait précédemment, il m'aida en se soulevant lorsque je tirais sur le vêtement et il enleva ses baskets à l'aide de ses pieds.

Une fois nu, il m'attira sur lui et il roula sur le coté pour se positionner au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa avec passion pendant qu'une de ses mains glissait de mon sein à mon ventre et puis plus bas. Je me cambrais sous l'anticipation de la caresse. Lorsqu'il fit passer ses doigts sur mon intimité je m'arquais encore plus et une sorte de son non identifié franchit mes lèvres. Il plongea un doigt en moi et je criais de plaisir. Un second me fit perdre tout repère avec la réalité. Alors qu'il faisait aller et venir ses doigts en moi et qu'il caressait avec son pouce mon clitoris, j'eus un éclair de lucidité.

**- Pas comme ça. Pas sans toi.**

Il me regarda et je sus qu'il avait compris. Je ne voulais pas venir sans lui. Je voulais jouir avec lui. Il tendit le bras vers le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit un préservatif. Je lui fis un geste pour lui prendre l'emballage mais il m'en empêcha.

**- Je préfère le mettre… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister si…** Je le coupais d'un signe de tête, j'avais compris.

Je le regardais dérouler rapidement le morceau de caoutchouc sur son sexe tendu et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il vit mon regard et j'eu l'impression qu'un feu s'allumait dans ses iris.

Il se rallongea sur moi, entre mes jambes, et de la main il se positionna à mon entrée. Et lentement, très lentement, il entra en moi. La sensation était indescriptible. Je soulevais mes hanches pour aller à sa rencontre, pour le faire progresser plus vite. Lorsqu'il arriva tout au fond de moi, il poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit et me regarda intensément. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui et il commença un lent va et vient sans me lâcher du regard. Je sentis au fond de moi quelque chose se construire, prendre forme et grossir au fil de ses mouvements. Je m'agrippais de plus en plus fort à ses épaules à mesure qu'il augmentait son rythme. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux et ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus implacables.

Ma respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse, mes mains fourmillaient, et mon ventre n'était plus que feu. Le visage d'Edward reflétait une sorte de concentration et parfois il fermait les yeux pour, je supposais, garder un certain contrôle. Puis tout bascula. C'était comme si la chose en moi était arrivée à maturation, qu'elle était devenue trop importante pour que je puisse la contenir et elle explosa. Je m'entendis vaguement pousser un cri, comme si l'orgasme avait aliéné mon audition et je sentis Edward pousser encore deux ou trois fois en moi avant de se tendre et de jouir à son tour. Il s'effondra sur moi et, avec une force que je pensais ne plus avoir, je le serrais encore plus contre moi.

Lentement nous redescendîmes ensemble de ce sommet de plaisir et il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ne pas peser sur moi et il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Fougueusement et tendrement à la fois.

Après avoir reprit sa respiration, il sortit de moi et roula sur le coté. Je poussais un petit gémissement de mécontentement.

**- Laisse-moi juste une minute je reviens. **

Il me fit un sourire puis enleva le préservatif et alla dans la salle de bain pour le jeter. Il revint rapidement dans la chambre et dans un même mouvement il s'allongea sur le lit et il reprit mes lèvres pour un baiser de pure sensualité. Quelque chose me disait que la nuit était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

1ère chose : La drogue c'est de la merde ! Il faut nous croire sur parole ! (_N/Sab : N'y touchez jamais et surtout ne jamais essayer pour faire comme tout le monde parce qu'en fin de compte à part vous détruire la santé, c'est tout ce que vous gagnerez_)

2ème chose : Une petite review de la part de chaque lecteur nous fera un grand plaisir, alors ayez bon cœur… (_N/Sab : C'est notre seul salaire pensez-y !_)

3ème chose : A bientôt (_N/Sab : Hasta luego !_)

Sab et Lilou


	11. Chapitre 10

_Hello ! Comme presque tous les vendredis nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Avec Sab on voulait encore vous remercier pour votre soutien avec vos reviews, alertes et tout et tout… Ca nous touche toujours autant._

_**Coucou c'est Sab et comme dit si bien Lilou, nous sommes vraiment touchées par ceux et celles qui laissent une review. Vos avis sont importants pour nous et on aime savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas et surtout pourquoi. Alors merci encore à ceux et celles qui prennent cinq minutes pour nous laisser une trace leur passage. Et puis confidence pour confidence, vos reviews nous motivent pour garder le rythme d'une publication par semaine, et ce n'est pas du tout repos !**_

Tyca12 : _Comme toujours merci de ta review et très contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Pour ce qui est de savoir le nombre de chapitres et bien euh… Moins de 30 je pense ? Sab tu es d'accord avec moi ? Ou plus tôt vers 25 ? 26 ?_ (**N/Sab : Oui ce sera un peu moins de 30.. mais on a pas encore le nombre exact.. on a tellement d'idées donc...**)

Xenia : _contente que ça te plaise toujours. Bon et puis si tu aimes Jacob et bien je peux révéler (je peux faire des révélations hein Sab ?) que le personnage va prendre de l'importance dans quelques chapitres… (ça va j'en ai pas trop dit ?)_ (**N/Sab : Attention **** non tu n'en as pas trop dit et oui il va prendre de l'importance... Faut savoir que même si nous sommes TeamEdward, nous n'avons rien contre Jacob hein Lilou ?**) _Nan on a rien contre c'est vrai mais comme on est sadique, on pourrait peut-être le torturer non ? Ca pourrait être une idée…_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

**POV Jasper**

**27 juillet 2009**

J'étais assis face à la fenêtre de mon bureau et regardais le bourdonnement de la ville sous mes pieds. La conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Edward me rendait nerveux. Il y avait un ensemble de choses qui ne collaient pas et je n'aimais pas du tout le chemin que ça prenait.

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

Je me remémorais les différents noms de médicaments et je me disais que ça n'avait aucun sens. Il fallait que je téléphone à Carlisle pour qu'il me confirme ma pensée. Je n'étais pas médecin mais j'étais pratiquement sûr que ce type de médicaments n'étaient pas compatible ensemble et indiqué dans un cas comme Alice Brandon. Edward avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de nom sur le dossier mais il n'était pas dupe et je ne l'étais pas non plus. Il s'agissait sûrement du dossier d'Alice Brandon.

Je me retournais pour appeler Carlisle. Il fallait que j'en sois sûr. Il décrocha après deux sonneries.

**- Bonsoir**** Jasper ! **

**- Bonsoir**** Carlisle. Comment vas-tu ? Et Esmé ? **J'essayais de garder une voix neutre.

**- Nous allons bien merci. Je suppose que vous avez ****enfin eu accès au dossier d'Alice Brandon ?**

**- Comment tu l'as deviné ?**

**- V****u le son de ta voix, tu ne m'appelles pas pour me parler du beau temps donc...**

**- Tu es vraiment trop intuitif Carlisle,** dis-je riant. **Et dire que j'avais cru faire illusion, si tu veux changer de carrière je serais content d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans mon équipe.**

**- C'est gentil, mais non merci. J'aime beaucoup trop la médecine et je ne pense pas qu'Esmé apprécierait que je parte aux quatre coins du monde. Allez mon grand, dis-moi ce que vous avez trouvé.**

**- Je préfère t'envoyer tout ça par mail. J'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis. Nous n'avons pas de certitudes qu'il s'agisse du traitement d'Alice mais Edward est presque sûr que c'est le cas.**

**- D'accord. Je regarderai ça ****tout de suite et je t'enverrais mon avis, seulement ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. J'ai un séminaire et j'allais partir prendre Esmé à la villa pour nous rendre à l'aéroport.**

**- Pas de souci Carlisle. Essaye juste d'y jeter un œil dès ton retour.**

**- Je serais rentré mercredi**** soir mais je regarde ça jeudi matin à la première heure. Je te promets de répondre au plus vite.**

**- Merci. **

**- Comment va Edward ?**

**- Je pense qu'il se porte bien.** Je me doutais bien qu'il avait remarqué l'état de son fils lors de notre petite fête du quatre juillet.

**- Esmé**** et moi sommes très inquiet Jasper. Il avait l'air tellement abattu et il ne parle jamais de ce qu'il ressent. Esmé a voulu lui discuter avec lui mais je l'en ai dissuadée. Il se serait braqué et j'ai surtout peur que ça ne lui fasse plus de mal qu'autre chose. **Le ton de Carlisle était triste et soucieux. Ca me faisait mal pour lui qu'il s'inquiète autant pour son fils.

**- Oui tu as raison. Il ne va pas bien****, mais rassure toi, il a décidé de lever le pied, comme tu le sais, et je pense que ça peut l'aider. Il parlera quand il se sentira prêt, laissons lui le temps.**

**- Je sais mais je n'aime pas voir mon fils dans cet état.**

**- Je n'aime pas non plus Carlisle et je te promets d'être toujours là pour lui.**

**- Je le sais. Bon parlons d'autre chose et ****toi alors ? Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de discuter. Comment tu vas ? Toujours pas de petite amie ? **Il se mit à rire.

**- Pourquoi ais-je l'impression d'entendre parler Es****mé ?** J'avais un sourire dans la voix. Esmé s'inquiétait beaucoup de ne pas nous voir, Edward et moi, en couple. Elle aspirait à devenir grand-mère et désespérait de nous voir nous caser.

**- Que veux-tu mon grand, on vieillit et nous attendons que la maison regorge de petites têtes brunes et blondes.**

**- Ben vas falloir vous diriger vers Rosalie pour la remplir parce que si vous attendez après moi, ça ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt.**

**- Il existe une femme pour toi.** Il redevint sérieux. **Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père, mais pour moi tu as toujours été mon fils et je sais qu'il existe quelque part une femme faite pour toi et quand tu l'auras trouvée, ton discours changera, crois-moi.**

**- Si tu le dis. Merci Carlisle, … pour tout.** Je n'aimais pas trop parler de mes sentiments mais je l'avais toujours considéré comme un père. Il avait fait tellement pour Rosalie et moi. Ils nous avaient recueilli, lui et Esmé, et nous avait offert un foyer. Ils ne nous avaient jamais rien demandé en échange et n'avaient jamais fait de différence entre Edward et nous.

**- De rien mon grand ! ****Je te promets une réponse pour jeudi. Portes-toi bien.**

**- Merci. A bientôt.**

Je raccrochais et j'allumais mon ordinateur. Je me mis à noter tous les renseignements qu'Edward m'avait donnés. J'espérais sincèrement me tromper mais une petite voix au fond de moi me disait que les prescriptions étaient dangereuses voir mortelles.

Une fois le document tapé, je l'envoyais à Carlisle. J'avais préféré lui adresser par écrit afin qu'il prenne son temps pour me répondre car celle-ci changerait beaucoup la direction de notre enquête. Je connaissais le professionnalisme de Carlisle mais sa réponse était trop importante pour y répondre en deux secondes. Au moins par écrit, il aurait tout le loisir de vérifier

Je réfléchissais encore quand Charlotte toqua à ma porte pour me souhaiter une bonne soirée. Je décidais également de rentrer et d'essayer de penser à autre chose. J'avais encore à retravailler certains articles, mais avec l'affaire Brandon, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur autre chose.

**~~O~~**

**30 juillet**** 2009**

J'étais devant mon ordinateur. J'attendais que celui-ci se mette en route. J'avais passé une mauvaise journée ainsi qu'une mauvaise semaine. Et mes nuits étaient peuplées de rêves très étranges. Ca avait commencé comme d'habitude avec des images d'immeubles fracassés et de bombardements mais à un moment, j'avais vu le visage d'Alice qui m'appelait et me demandait de l'aide. J'étais vraiment perturbé.

J'étais toujours très impliqué dans nos enquêtes mais celle-ci me rendait plus nerveux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette histoire me travaillait autant. Elle me prenait aux tripes et je voyais le visage d'Alice trop souvent pour mon propre bien.

Je fixais une des nombreuses photos d'elle que j'avais imprimées. C'était une très jolie jeune femme, avec un regard pétillant. Elle avait un visage adorable. Cette fille avait vécu tellement de drames dans sa vie et mon besoin de la protéger venait sans doute de là. Je savais ce que s'était de perdre ceux à qui l'ont tenait, mais dans mon malheur, j'avais eu des gens formidables autour de moi et ça m'avait donné la force de continuer et de ne pas baisser les bras.

Je cliquais sur ma messagerie afin de voir si Carlisle m'avait répondu. J'avais tout un tas de messages mais rien de la part de Carlisle. Il avait promis de me répondre aujourd'hui donc je ne m'en inquiétais pas outre mesure. Je savais au fond de moi que j'aurais de ses nouvelles rapidement.

Je continuais donc à vaquer aux différents articles des deux nouveaux journalistes que j'avais engagés. Edward avait également opté pour les articles de ces deux là et je leur avais donc proposé un contrat chez nous. Mon ordinateur émit un beep m'annonçant un nouveau message. C'était celui tant attendu de Carlisle. Je me dépêchais de cliquer dessus afin de l'ouvrir.

Comme prévu, Carlisle avait fait preuve d'un extraordinaire professionnalisme et son rapport était clair. L'interaction entre ces médicaments était vraiment dangereuse. Ce qui me choqua le plus fut sa dernière phrase.

_Je ne sais p__as à qui ce traitement est prescrit mais, à moins que ce ne soit pour un cheval particulièrement nerveux, cette médication est tout juste bonne à rendre quelqu'un totalement inconscient. A terme, elle pourrait avoir des effets dévastateur et surtout irrémédiable sur la santé mentale et physique de la personne, entrainant un effet de dépendance très fort. _

Je lui renvoyais un vague merci et lui promis de le tenir informé. Une fois fait, je me levais et me mis à faire les cents pas dans mon bureau. Edward et moi avions raison. Ce traitement était bien celui-ci d'Alice mais je me demandais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas tuée ? Après tout, si comme je le pensais, ils étaient bien responsables de la mort du détective et du psy, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir éliminée aussi ?

Je continuais à réfléchir quand soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit. C'était un peu farfelu mais je n'avais rien d'autres sous le coude. Je pris mon téléphone et appelait la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance pour ce travail.

**POV Emmett**

J'étais sur le dossier des Jones. Cette affaire était particulièrement ennuyeuse. Je n'avais pas fait ce métier pour ce genre de cas. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas toujours m'occuper de victimes. Rosalie avait raison.

J'avais une prédilection pour des dossiers difficiles. J'aimais par-dessus tout pouvoir aider des victimes et de mettre leurs bourreaux en prison. J'étais vraiment efficace et je le savais, mais tous ces dossiers me pesaient beaucoup. Rosalie trouvait que je m'impliquais beaucoup trop et il était vrai qu'il m'arrivait de ne pas dormir pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés afin d'avoir des dossiers en bétons armés et de ne pas leur laisser la chance de passer entre les mailles du filet.

La place des criminels étaient en prison et je me mettais un point d'honneur à les y envoyer le plus longtemps possible. J'étais reconnu pour diriger mes affaires de façon implacable et j'étais redouté par la plupart des criminels. J'étais la bête noire de leurs avocats. Je n'avais encore jamais perdu une plaidoirie et je comptais bien ne jamais le faire.

_Le crime parfait n'exist__ait pas ! _

Et c'était vrai. Il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui permettait de relier le meurtrier à son crime. Ce n'était pas toujours évident, loin de là. J'avais d'ailleurs failli, plus d'une fois, perdre des affaires car nous n'avions pas trouvé le mobile ou l'indice mais j'étais persévérant, et surtout très têtu, quand il s'agissait de boucler un coupable.

En famille, j'étais le comique de service. J'aimais rire et je n'étais pas le dernier à faire des blagues plus vaseuses les unes que les autres, mais quand il s'agissait du boulot, je n'étais pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Rosalie aimait me dire que je souffrais d'un dédoublement de la personnalité tant mon attitude était différente.

J'avais ça dans le sang et j'avais une chance incroyable d'avoir une femme compréhensive. Elle m'épaulait sans relâche quand je faisais face à un dossier difficile et m'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. J'aimais cette femme plus que ma propre vie et j'avais la chance qu'elle m'aime tout autant. Nous étions fusionnels et elle illuminait mon existence.

J'étais très heureux quand elle m'avait appris vouloir arrêter sa carrière. Au début, je n'avais pas trop compris sachant tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle ne partirait plus pour des shootings, faisait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Nous voulions avoir des enfants ! Beaucoup, de préférence. Et l'idée de lui faire l'amour encore et encore ne me dérangeait pas. D'ailleurs, nous pratiquions souvent. Il fallait bien être prêt le jour où nous nous y mettrions sérieusement, non ?

Elle avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec son agent afin de lui faire part de sa décision et j'avais décidé de l'inviter au restaurant ce soir pour fêter la fin de sa carrière de mannequin. Elle ne voulait plus attendre pour avoir des enfants, et moi non plus, et j'avais prévu de mettre en pratique notre désir dès ce soir.

Si cette histoire avec son ancienne amie ne la troublait pas tant, je pense qu'elle aurait été très heureuse. En effet, depuis son entrevue avec Alice Brandon, elle pleurait beaucoup, ce qui est très rare venant de ma Rosie. Elle était une femme d'apparence froide et hautaine mais quand on la connaissait vraiment, on trouvait une personne avec un cœur énorme qui cherchait juste à se protéger. Quand elle aimait quelqu'un, ce n'était pas à moitié.

J'avais proposé mon aide à Jasper et Edward pour leurs enquêtes concernant Alice Brandon. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autres pour aider ma petite femme. Elle avait été très contente d'ailleurs d'apprendre que je voulais aider son frère et Edward. Comment faire autrement de toute façon ? Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir si triste à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son ancienne amie.

Malheureusement, le peu de documents que j'avais en ma possession était totalement légaux. J'avais mis la main sur la mise sous tutelle par le groupe d'avocats Volturi & Co. Tout avait été fait dans les règles de l'art et juridiquement, il n'y avait aucune faille.

Je connaissais ce cabinet. Il était bien connu pour ne pas être clean mais rien n'avait encore pu permettre une arrestation et une demande de mandat. Plusieurs de mes collègues avaient déjà plaidé contre eux mais ils avaient tous perdu.

J'avais eu un dossier contre eux, il y a de ça quelques années, mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, l'affaire avait été déboutée pour vice de forme. Les policiers qui avaient procédé à l'arrestation n'avaient pas lu leurs droits aux accusés. Toute l'affaire avait été terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

C'était la seule et unique fois où j'aurais pu me mesurer à cette bande de crapules. Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement et le procès n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ce qui me rendait doublement plus impatient de les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner me permettant de revenir au présent. Ma secrétaire me demanda si j'acceptais de prendre en ligne mon beau-frère, ce que je fis tout de suite.

**- Salut Jazz ! Quoi de neuf ma couille ?** Je savais qu'il détestait que je l'appelle comme ça et donc je me faisais un malin plaisir à continuer.

**- S'il te plait Emme****tt, on a plus 15 ans. **Il avait l'air vaguement agacé.

**- Que veux-tu**** mon Jazzou, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. **J'insistais un peu trop sur Jazzou, juste pour l'ennuyer encore un peu.

**- Oui bien essaye****, ça m'arrangerait. Et tant que tu y es, arrête les surnoms ridicules.**

**- ****Ouais je vais y réfléchir. Que me vaux le plaisir de ton appel ? **Je pris un ton emphatique, juste histoire de le taquiner encore un peu.** Si c'est pour nous inviter à diner Rosie et moi ce soir, je te dis tout de suite que ce n'est pas possible**. Je n'allais pas plus loin dans la plaisanterie cette fois, je n'oubliais jamais que Jasper était le frère de ma Rosalie.

**- Non ce n'est pas pour ça****. Et je te signale que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver ruiner en t'invitant à diner.**

**- Ohh Jazzou là tu me fends le cœur ! **lui dis-je en riant.

**- Non, je ne t'appelle pas en tant que beau-frère mais en tant que procureur.**

**- Je t'écoute. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un appel professionnel, je redevins sérieux immédiatement. Je ne rigolais jamais quand il s'agissait de mon travail.

**- J'aimerais que tu me trouves le testament des parents d'Alice Brandon****, ainsi que le sien, si elle en a un. **Je laissais échapper un petit sifflement entre mes dents. Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte.

**- Ca va être dur****, mais je vais essayer. J'ai regardé le jugement de son internement et tout est légal. **

**- Oui****, je m'en doutais un peu mais j'aimerais que tu fouilles au niveau des testaments. Il n'y aura peut-être rien, mais j'aimerais éliminer une hypothèse et je pense que tu es le seul qui puisse arriver à me trouver ces documents.**

**- Je vais essayer****, mais je te ne te promets rien. Le droit des successions n'est pas du tout mon domaine et ce sont des documents classés confidentiels. En plus, il va falloir que j'aille surement à New-York pour les dégotter, et ce n'est pas du tout ma juridiction.**

**- Ouais je sais****, mais je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre et j'aimerais vraiment ne pas ébruiter mes recherches.**

**- Je comprends. Pour le fameux James, j'ai approfondi les documents que je t'ai donnés. Mis à part des soupçons, il n'a jamais été inculpé. J'ai interrogé les flics qui l'ont interpelé pour le meurtre de Démétri Volturi et il m'a confirmé qu'il n'avait rien fait dans ce dossier.**

**- Comment peuvent****-ils en être si sûrs ?**

**- L'assassin a été retrouvé, mort dans une ruelle. Il a été tabassé à mort avant d'avoir reçu un****e balle en pleine tête. Le tueur s'en est donné à cœur joie, une vraie boucherie. **Il prit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

**- Pour l'histoire de racket, le flic n'avait que des présomptions mais aucune preuve et donc le dossier a été classé sans suite.**

**- Ce mec sait comment s'en sortir.**

**- Oui, il a les moyens. Je continue à fouiller. J'essaye d'avoir accès à son dossier de mineur mais c'est vraiment difficile.**

**- Je te fais confiance Em. S'il y a un truc de louche****, je suis sûr que tu le trouveras.**

**- Je l'espère****. Sinon tu as du neuf ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop parler de tes enquêtes en cours mais Rosalie ne va pas bien et s'inquiète énormément.**

**- Je sais Emmett****, mais pour l'instant je n'ai rien de concret. Edward et moi avons des suppositions mais rien qui ne viennent affirmer ou démentir. On continue à chercher. Dis à Rosalie de ne pas trop s'inquiéter et qu'on fait notre possible pour comprendre ce qui se passe là-bas. **

**- Elle le sait et elle est soulagée de savoir que vous êtes sur le coup.**

**- Ok. Je dois raccrocher mais tiens moi au courant****, d'accord ?**

**- Promis****, mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Il faut que je trouve une raison pour me rendre là-bas et avoir accès aux informations que tu veux.**

**- Merci Emmett. A bientôt.**

**- A bientôt**

Je raccrochais et décidais de terminer mon dossier en cours. Une fois bouclé, je pourrais me consacrer à la demande de Jasper. Il avait de bons instincts et s'il pensait que quelque chose clochait au niveau des testaments, j'allais faire tout mon possible pour avoir un exemplaire. Le plus important était d'avoir une copie sans éveiller de soupçons.

Le plus facile à obtenir serait sûrement celui d'Alice Brandon, si elle en avait un. Tant que la personne était toujours vivante, les dossiers étaient plus faciles d'accès. Par contre celui de ses parents seraient moins aisés à obtenir.

**POV Edward**

J'étais accoudé à mon bureau et je regardais Bella dans le jardin. Elle était avec les patients et se dirigeait vers la petite ferme. Elle était belle sans aucun doute. Je repensais à la clairière et à notre première nuit ensemble, ça avait été merveilleux. Toute la semaine avait été un vrai régal. Nous n'avions plus passé de soirée telle que celle de la semaine passée car elle était tous les soirs avec Emilie et la cousine de celle-ci afin de peaufiner les détails du mariage. Elle s'y rendait chaque soir pour vingt heures ce qui nous laissait qu'une heure ou deux pour nous câliner. Nous n'avions plus fait l'amour depuis, et je commençais à être en manque.

J'avais eu dans l'idée que notre relation évoluerait mais je n'étais pas tout à fait à l'aise avec cette proximité. Je lui mentais et je n'aimais pas ça. De plus, la soirée avec James me laissait encore un goût amer. Mon comportement avait été justifié vu la situation et pourtant je me sentais mal, comme si je l'avais trompée en agissant de la sorte.

Bien que nous ne nous soyons rien promis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que mon attitude pendant cette soirée, avait été comme une sorte de trahison envers Bella. J'avais d'ailleurs songé pendant un quart de seconde de tout arrêter. Une idée bien vite effacée quand je l'avais revue le lendemain. Je me rendais bien compte qu'il m'était devenu physiquement et émotionnellement impensable de rester loin d'elle.

J'avais donc oublié cette éventualité et je m'étais laissé aller et je ne le regrettais pas. Bella était une amante fabuleuse. J'avais connu pas mal de femmes avant elle, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti cette béatitude après avoir fait l'amour avec elle. Je repensais à ses mains sur mon corps et aux miennes sur le sien.

Ce qui était splendide chez cette fille, c'était qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de sa sensualité. Elle était sexy comme l'enfer et elle avait un corps à faire baver n'importe qui et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

J'avais pris mon temps pour la découvrir et je pouvais dire que j'avais mémorisé chaque courbe de son magnifique corps. Je voulais, d'une certaine façon, me pardonner mon attitude de la veille. J'avais voulu la vénérer et surtout lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'elle.

Il allait falloir recommencer au plus vite. Pervers moi ? Non, je savais juste profiter des bonnes choses, et puis je pensais qu'elle avait apprécié vu les cris qu'elle avait poussé.

Repenser à ses réactions me fit bander instantanément. J'essayais de me reprendre. Je me voyais mal parcourir les couloirs de l'institut avec une gaule d'enfer. Jamais une femme n'avait eu cet effet là sur moi.

J'essayais de faire fis de mon sentiment de malaise quand à mes mensonges et continuais à repenser à cette si belle femme. Elle m'avait demandé à l'accompagner au mariage de Sam. J'étais réellement content qu'elle me le propose bien qu'il serait difficile de ne pas montrer aux autres notre rapprochement.

Non pas que nous nous cachions, mais nous préférions ne pas nous étaler au travail. C'était juste une question de facilité face aux collègues et surtout éviter les commérages qui iraient sans doute avec, bien que la proclamer mienne à Mike et James me démangeait fortement. Je n'aimais pas la façon qu'ils avaient de parler d'elle.

Je pris encore quelques minutes, le temps de laisser mon érection retombée et décidais d'aller faire un tour du côté du couloir où se trouvait Alice. Jacob n'était pas là ce matin et je savais qu'Aro et Victoria était en réunion pour faire le point sur les dossiers des patients. Ce qui me laissait un peu de temps.

J'avais fait choux blanc cette semaine. Black était toujours scotché devant la chambre d'Alice comme un chien agrippé à son os. Il rendait vraiment mes recherches difficiles mais comme il était absent aujourd'hui, j'allais tenter ma chance. Je n'avais trouvé aucune information de la semaine et j'espérais avoir quelque chose à dire à Jasper lors de notre prochain appel.

Je pris mes dossiers sous le bras et ouvris la porte de mon bureau. Si jamais je tombais sur quelqu'un dans les couloirs, j'aurais au moins l'excuse de dire que j'allais trouver Aro au sujet d'un patient.

Je refermais mon bureau à clé et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Alice. Je gardais mon esprit en alerte et j'essayais d'écouter le moindre bruit qui pourrait indiquer la présence de quelqu'un. Normalement à cette heure-ci, tout devait être calme mais on ne savait jamais.

Je longeais la dernière allée et, comme aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, je décidais de continuer vers mon but final. Arrivé au milieu du couloir, je me figeais. Il y avait un bruit sourd mais je n'arrivais pas à discerner d'où il provenait. Je me retournais mais il n'y avait personne. Devant moi non plus, le couloir était désert et aucun patient n'était dans sa chambre vu qu'ils étaient avec Bella.

Je me concentrais pour essayer de déterminer d'où provenaient les gémissements. Je me figeais quand je me rendis compte qu'ils émanaient du fond du couloir, plus précisément de la chambre d'Alice.

J'avançais prudemment sans faire du bruit. Peut-être qu'un des infirmiers était avec elle ? Je m'arrêtais pour essayer de discerner une voix que je pourrais reconnaitre. Les sons étaient trop bas pour que je puisse identifier qui que ce soit donc je m'avançais encore un peu. Je me retournais encore pour être sûr de ne pas me faire prendre. J'aurais du mal à expliquer pourquoi j'étais à l'arrêt dans le couloir près de la chambre de la patiente d'Aro.

Quelques pas de plus et je me figeais. Il me semblait reconnaitre la voix de James mais il n'était pas seul. Il y avait une autre voix mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Je ne la reconnaissais pas non plus. C'était un ensemble de petits bruits mais je ne comprenais pas la teneur des propos.

Je me retournais une dernière fois, et comme le couloir était désert, je m'abaissais faisant semblant de refaire mon lacet. Je me penchais pour entendre dans la chambre. Je me figeais, ce n'était pas possible. Les voix étaient celles de James et d'Alice ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être elle vu qu'elle ne parlait plus depuis son arrivée, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouve une autre explication.

**- ****Laisse-toi faire petite salope, sinon je te réinjecte ta petite potion qui te renverra direct aux pays des légumes. Et franchement je n'ai pas envie de faire ça si tu ne participes pas un peu.**

**- Laisse-moi espèce de merdeux de psychopathe. Je te jure que quand je sortirais d'ici, je te le ferai payer.**

**- J'aime quand tu essayes de sortir les griffes. Et ce que j'aime encore plus, c'est que tu crois encore que tu vas sortir d'ici. Tout compte fait, t'es encore plus conne que je ne le pensais.**

**- Laisse****-moi, sinon je hurle. **La voix d'Alice était hargneuse, bien qu'un peu pâteuse, sans doute dû à l'effet des médicaments, mais malgré tout je pouvais entendre aussi la terreur et le désespoir.

**- Hurle si tu veux, il n'y a personne pour le moment****, juste toi et moi. Et on a encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant que les docs ne terminent leur réunion. On a tout le temps de s'amuser un peu.**

Je me relevais afin de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'ils disaient et le peu de mots que je comprenais me donnait la chair de poule. Ce n'était pas possible.

**- Allez petite conne. Regarde****, j'ai été plutôt sympa ce matin non ? Je ne t'ai pas injecté ta dose. Je voulais que tu sois consciente pour une fois. Tu veux que je te l'injecte ? Allez petite salope, je suis sûr que t'en meurs d'envie.**

J'étais debout à présent et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Alice était dans son lit et repliée au fond de celui-ci. James était à coté d'elle et tenait une seringue en main. Elle avait un visage affolé et quand elle se tourna vers moi je ne vis pas une simple peur dans ses yeux mais une terreur profonde.

James avait vu le regard d'Alice se diriger vers moi. Je le regardais aussi et j'y vis une rage hors norme. Il prit sa seringue et injecta le liquide qu'elle contentait dans la perfusion d'Alice.

Une seconde plus tard, les yeux d'Alice se fermaient et son corps se détendit. J'entrais dans la chambre. Il fallait être sûr de ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Je voulais être certain…

**- Putain mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?** James me regardait avec une expression de pure haine. Il essayait de contenir sa rage. Il se retourna, regarda Alice, puis répondit à ma question.

**- Edward. Quel bon vent t'amène ?**** Depuis quand es-tu autorisé à entrer dans cette chambre ?** Il était calme dans ses réponses, trop calme pour être sincère.

**- Réponds à ma question James. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je croyais qu'elle ne parlait pas et** **qu'est-ce que tu faisais à côté d'elle avec cette seringue à la main.** J'essayais de garder mon calme afin de ne pas me jeter sur lui et de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule.

**- Hey mec****, calme toi ! Pas besoin de t'énerver. Je suis juste là à la demande du docteur Volturi et je donne le traitement au légume. La question est TOI qu'est ce que tu fous là ?**

**- Je passais par ici à la recherche du docteur Howard**** mais la question n'est pas là. Elle était réveillée, te fous pas de moi. Elle m'a regardé fixement.** Je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver.

**- Relax mec ! Ca lui arrive souvent. Ce sont des spasmes. Qu'est ce que tu as cru voir ? T'as ****pensé que je lui faisais la conversation et qu'elle me répondait ? Ouais je lui parlais, car il parait que les gens dans son état entendent quand on leur parle, alors je suis gentil et je lui raconte un peu les journées ici. Ce n'est pas ce qu'un bon infirmier doit faire ?**

Si lui était bon infirmier moi j'étais sans doute le président des Etats-Unis. Cependant, je ne pouvais rien répondre à ça sans me trahir, et quand je l'observais mon instinct me dictait de ne pas le contredire. Il était trop calme mais son regard montrait bien la fureur qu'il essayait de contenir. Je décidais de faire profil bas et de trouver une esquive.

**- Oui tu as raison, il parait que les patients peuvent ressentir les émotions des gens qui les entourent.** J'essayais de cacher la rage qui coulait dans mes veines mais il était hors de question que je quitte cette chambre en laissant ce type seul avec elle.

**- Bon****, si tu cherches les docs, ils sont dans la salle de réunion. Tu sais où elle se trouve non ?**

S'il croyait sérieusement que j'allais le laisser seul, il pouvait toujours se brosser.

**- Ouais**** je sais où elle est, mais peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider. **

Je le vis serrer les mâchoires avant de me répondre.

**- Ok mec j'arrive. **

Il jeta la seringue dans le bac prévu à cet effet. Je lui tenais la porte. Une fois celle-ci refermée, il prit une clé et ferma la porte à double tour.

**- ****Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

**- Il parait que je dois remplir un formulaire spécial pour la sortie imminente de Tanya Denali, seulement je n'ai pas trouvé le document.**

Je le vis serrer les poings mais sa réponse était d'un calme olympien.

**- Ouais tu dois remplir les documents de pré-sorties. Ce sont les ****feuillets jaunes. Il doit y avoir celui du doc, celui des infirmiers et le tien.**

**- Oui c'est ce qu'on m'a expliqué seulement je ne les trouve pas.**

**- Suis-moi, je vais t'en donner quelques-uns.**

Arrivé devant le local des infirmiers, James fouilla dans une armoire et me tendit les documents. Il ne les lâcha pas au moment où je tendis la main pour les prendre.

**- Je sais que ça peut être déstabilisant de la voir comme ça mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui arrive souvent donc je te conseille d'enlever tout de suite ces images de ta tête.**Il avait repris un air comme s'il parlait avec un pote.

**- C'est clair que de voir quelqu'un qui ne réagit à rien, léthargique et suicidaire, ouvrir les yeux est quelque peu perturbant.**

**- Ouais je comprends****, seulement si tu as dans l'idée d'aller voir Aro ou Victoria je peux te dire qu'ils sont déjà au courant. Et parce qu'on est pote, je ne te conseille pas de le faire, sinon je ne te vois pas leur expliquer ce que tu foutais dans sa chambre.**

Ok, là il était clairement en train de me menacer et l'idée d'expliquer à Aro ce que je faisais dans le couloir n'était franchement pas évident, surtout après l'entrevue que nous avions eu lui et moi. Il avait été très clair en me disant de ne pas m'approcher d'Alice. Mais quelque chose me disait que notre cher directeur n'était pas non plus au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans cette chambre. Vu la réaction de James, il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas que je rapporte l'incident à Aro.

**- Je me doute bien qu'ils doivent être au courant et puis franchement ce n'est pas m****a patiente alors à quoi bon aller les emmerder avec ça. **

J'essayais de lui montrer que je ne m'intéressais pas à Alice. Après tout, le mec était persuadé que j'étais là juste pour une question de fric donc il pourrait avaler mon excuse.

Il me regardait essayant de voir si je lui mentais ou non. Apparemment, il du voir ce qu'il recherchait car il se mit à sourire.

**- Ouais t'as raison, chacun ses dingos !**

Il était temps de partir avant que le calme apparent dont j'essayais de faire preuve n'éclate et que la rage que je contenais ne fasse surface.

**- Bon je te laisse, je vais aller remplir ce rapport. A plus****. **

**- Ouais****, à plus.**

Je repartis dans mon bureau. J'y entrais et je restais contre la porte que je venais de fermer. J'essayais de calmer les spasmes que j'avais. Mes mains tremblaient de rage et mon corps aussi. Je soufflais essayant de retrouver une certaine maitrise. Ca me prit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que mes tremblements ne se calment et cinq autres pour qu'ils cessent.

Je regagnais ma chaise et j'apercevais Bella qui revenait avec les patients. Elle leva la tête pour me faire un signe accompagné d'un sourire éblouissant. Je ne dus pas lui rendre le même car elle fronça les sourcils en me regardant. Je lui fis un signe pour lui indiquer que ce n'était rien. Elle me répondit en me faisant un petit geste pour montrer son accord.

Il fallait que je prévienne Jasper mais je n'allais pas le faire de l'institut. Je lui téléphonais toujours hors d'ici, on ne savait jamais si quelqu'un surprenait ma conversation et puis j'étais bien plus à mon aise chez moi.

Je regardais ma montre, j'avais juste le temps de terminer le rapport pour Tanya Denali et ma journée se terminait. J'avais hâte de rentrer.

Tout en finissant mon rapport, Bella toqua à ma porte. Elle m'invita à manger chez elle, ce que j'acceptais bien entendu. Elle proposa de se retrouver pour dix-neuf heures ce qui me convenait. Il était dix-sept heures trente et j'avais donc amplement le temps de rentrer et passer ce coup de fil à Jasper.

Je rangeais les quelques papiers éparpillés sur mon bureau et puis me dirigeais vers la sortie. Madame Cope se préparait également pour sortir. Je me dépêchais de partir avant elle afin de ne pas subir son babillage incessant. Je n'avais plus le courage aujourd'hui.

Etrangement, elle me regarda passer en me faisant juste un signe mais avec un drôle de regard. Je ne m'y attardais pas plus et me dirigeais vers le parking. Arrivé chez moi, je jetais mes clés sur la commode et je pris mon téléphone. Charlotte répondit presque aussitôt et me passa Jasper rapidement.

**- Salut Ed ! Quoi de neuf ?**

**- Salut Jazz ! Dis-moi que t'as trouvé un truc sur James Whiterdale ?** Le sentiment de rage que j'avais éprouvé plus tôt refit surface et je sentais la colère montée.

**- ****Non j'ai rien trouvé pour le moment mais Emmett est sur le coup. Hey, ça va pas mec ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Putain Jazz ce type est vraiment arrangé, je te le dis.**

**- Explique moi pourquoi tu es si énervé ? **

**- Je ne sais pas par où commencer Jazz. Je suis passé devant la chambre d'Alice et il était là, devant elle… je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui aurait fait si je n'étais pas passé par là et… **Le débit de mes paroles était rapide et je ne prenais même pas la peine de reprendre mon souffle entre deux phrases.

**- Bon d'abord****, tu te calmes Edward. Respire parce que ce que tu racontes ne veut rien dire et je ne comprends rien.**

**- Ouais désolé****, mais si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de lui fracasser le crâne. J'étais à deux doigts de lui exploser la tête mais si j'avais fait ça je pouvais dire adieu à ma couverture et on aurait plus rien pour aider Alice.**

**- Ecoute Edward****, là tu commences à me faire peur, explique-toi parce que je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.**

Je soufflais deux ou trois fois profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de mes nerfs.

**- J'avais décidé de passer par sa chambre**** en fin de matinée. Jacob Black n'était pas là et Aro et Victoria était en réunion, bref j'avais un petit créneau pour essayer de rentrer dans sa chambre.** J'inspirais pour essayer de contenir ma colère.

**- Je t'épargne les détails mais en arrivant près de sa porte j'ai entendu des bruits. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai entendu mais il me semble ****qu'Alice suppliait James de la laisser tranquille. Elle parlait Jazz et elle était tout sauf amorphe. **

**- Pour quelqu'un de léthargique, ce n'est effectivement pas normal.**

**- Oui****, je suis presque sûr qu'elle le suppliait et il lui a dit qu'il avait été sympa de ne pas lui avoir donné ses calmants ce matin afin qu'elle soit consciente. Jazz je pense que ce mec abuse d'elle mais je n'ai rien qui le prouve.**

**- Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce que c'est une accusation grave !**

**- Non je n'en sais rien. Quand elle m'a vu elle a tourné la tête et James m'a vu aussi. Il lui a injecté ses médicaments dans la perfusion et m'a parlé comme si de rien n'était. **

**- Il t'a vu ? Merde ! **

**- Non ca va, je lui ai fait croire que je passais simplement. Il ne se doute pas que j'ai entendu qu'Alice lui parlait.**

**- Il t'a rien demandé ? Il a du se douter d'un truc quand même ?**Je pouvais clairement entendre la panique dans la voix de Jasper.

**- Ouais mais je lui ai dit que je cherchais les médecins pour un papier. J'étais énervé donc je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait avec Alice. Je ne pouvais pas nier que j'avais vu ses yeux ouverts.**

**- Et ?** me dit-il avec impatience.

**- Il m'a pris pour un abruti tiens ! Il m'a dit que ça lui arrivait souvent que ses yeux s'ouvrent comme ça. Que c'était dû à des spasmes. Spasmes mon cul !**

**- Merde, s'il va raconter à Aro que tu as vu Alice réveillée ça risque de devenir dangereux pour toi Edward. Ecoute je préfèrerais que tu reviennes, on trouvera un truc et…**

**- NON !** J'avais crié. **Il est hors de question que je la laisse sans défense alors que cette fille est maltraitée et peut-être même abusée. **

**- Je ne te parle pas d'abandonner pour qui tu me prends ?** Il était vexé.

J'essayais de me calmer. Ca ne servait à rien de reporter ma colère sur Jasper. Il n'y pouvait rien et il était tout aussi impliqué que moi dans cette affaire.

**- Bon si tu m'avais laissé terminer, je voulais te dire qu'on va trouver une autre manière mais tu ne peux pas reste****r après ça. S'il raconte à Aro…**

**- Non je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. **Je m'étais calmé et il était hors de question que je parte maintenant, pas après avoir vu la terreur dans les yeux d'Alice.

**- Pourquoi il se gênerait ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, mais il n'avait pas l'air content de me voir. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas envie, tout comme moi, qu'Aro soit au courant qu'il était dans la chambre d'Alice. En plus, il m'apprécie donc je ne pense pas qu'il ira trouver Aro. **Je repensais à notre virée et la sensation que le mec me prenait vraiment pour son pote me fit monter la bile.

**- C'est risqué Ed si jamais il parle, tu risque gros sur ce coup là.**

**- Fais****-moi confiance Jazz, si jamais il parle, je serai d'accord pour revoir avec toi une autre manière de procéder, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il ne le fera pas. **

**- Je te fais confiance, je ne veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

**- Merci****.**

**- De mon côté, j'ai demandé à Emmett d'essayer de mettre la main sur le testament des parents d'Alice et le sien si elle en a fait un. C'est juste une idée mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il la garde vivante alors qu'apparemment ils ne sont pas contre un meurtre pour se débarrasser des problèmes.**

**- Oui c'est une idée. Je ne comprends pas non plus mais il doit bien y avoir une raison et plus vite on la trouve, plus vite on pourra faire quelque chose pour cette fille.**

**- Crois-moi je fais tout ce que je peux. Je me lève en pensant à cette affaire et je m'endors encore avec elle. Ca ne sort jamais de ma tête et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi.**** C'est pas notre première affaire et tu sais que j'essaye toujours de ne pas trop m'impliquer mais cette fille…. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…**

**- Je pense comprendre. Tiens-moi au courant si Emmett trouve quelque chose. En tout cas, je ne compte plus lâcher le couloir où elle dort.**

**- Fais gaffe quand même****. **

**- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas et dis à Emmett de creuser le plus profondément possible sur James.**

**- Je tiens au courant. Ne fais rien de stupide et prends soin de toi.**

**- Comme toujours. A samedi.**

Je raccrochais et allais dans la salle de bain me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je regardais ma montre et je vis qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures et j'avais rendez-vous avec Bella. Je décidais de prendre une douche pour faire partir la tension qui m'habitait.

Une fois la douche terminée, je me pressais dans ma chambre afin de me prendre un jeans et une nouvelle chemise. Je renonçais à essayer de dompter mes cheveux. Je mis ma veste et pris mes clés et me dirigeais vers la maison de Bella.

Arrivé devant celle-ci, je toquais et attendais qu'elle m'ouvre la porte ce qu'elle fit presque immédiatement. Elle s'était changée aussi et elle était magnifique. Elle avait troqué son pantalon pour une belle jupe qui mettait ses longues jambes fines en valeur. Elle avait mis un chemisier cintré au niveau de sa poitrine qui faisait ressortir ses seins. J'arrêtais de la détailler de la sorte parce que mon pantalon se fit soudain trop étroit.

**- Salut Edward****, rentre je t'en prie.**

Je ne me fis pas prier deux fois et à peine avait elle eu le temps de refermer la porte que je la coinçais entre elle et moi et l'embrassait. Je voulais lui faire comprendre à quel point j'étais heureux de son invitation et au vu du petit gémissement qu'elle eut, je pensais bien qu'elle avait compris. Je terminais en l'embrassant sous l'oreille tout en lui murmurant.

**- Bonjour Bella. J'ai attendu toute la journée pour faire ça.**

Elle se mit à rougir. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses joues rosies.

**- Tu recommences quand tu veux.** Elle avait dit ça en chuchotant surement plus pour elle que moi mais lorsqu'elle vit que je l'avais entendue, elle se mit à rougir de plus belle.

**- Je suis content que tu aies enfin une soirée de libre.**

**- Moi aussi. En fait c'est grâce à Sam. Il lui a dit de se relaxer un peu et lui a concocté une petite soirée en amoureux.**

**- Béni soit Sam alors ! **dis-je en souriant.

**- ****Amen, **dit-elle en riant.** Allez, viens je t'en prie. Donne-moi ta veste et installe-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**- Tu as une bière ?**

**- Oui bien sû****r, je t'apporte ça tout de suite.**

Je lui tendis ma veste qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteau et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je la vis jeté un coup d'œil au four et elle revint avec deux bières.

**- Ca sent supe****r bon. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? **

**- J'ai fait des lasagnes. J'espère que tu aimes au moins ?**

**- Oui j'aime beaucoup. En tout cas, ça sent super bon, je suis sûr que ça doit être excellent !**

**- Attends de gouter avant et ensuite tu me diras ****si tu as apprécié.** Elle rigolait et par tous les saints de l'enfer, son rire me rendit dur presque aussitôt. Quel pouvoir pouvait avoir cette fille pour me faire bander rien qu'en riant ?

**- Je suis sûr ****que ce sera divin.**

Elle m'invita à m'asseoir ce qui m'aida à cacher cette foutue érection même si la position était quelque peu inconfortable. Nous discutions de tout et de rien et du futur mariage de Sam. Elle m'expliqua comment il s'était connu quand le four sonna. Elle se leva afin de retirer ses lasagnes du four. Je salivais déjà rien qu'à l'odeur. Je me mis à penser à Emmett ce qui me fit rire.

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire**** ?** Elle venait de revenir de la cuisine et elle avait les sourcils froncés.

**- Oh ****je pensais juste à la tête que ferait un ami s'il était ici.**

**- A****h bon ?**

**- Oui j'ai un ami qui****… disons à une relation privilégiée avec la nourriture et vu l'odeur succulente de tes lasagnes, je l'imaginais déjà en train de baver devant ton plat.** A peine terminais-je ma phrase que je me fustigeais. Je devais vraiment arrêter de parler de ma vie.

**- Et bien si un jour ton copain te rend visite, je me ferais un plaisir de vous inviter à manger.**

**- Pourquoi pas…** Je laissais ma phrase en suspens sachant évidemment que ça n'arriverait jamais. Une fois l'enquête terminée, je repartirais et notre histoire s'achèverait aussi.

**- ****Allez viens, on passe à table. **

Heureusement, elle n'avait pas remarqué mon trouble. Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. A peine assis, elle me déposait une assiette. Après s'être servie aussi. Elle me tendit une bouteille de vin en me demandant de l'ouvrir. Dès que ce fut fait, je remplis nos verres.

Ses lasagnes étaient succulentes. Esmé aurait pu jurer en les goutant.

**- Et bien,**** je te confirme que c'est excellent Bella. Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais si bien.**

**- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi,** me dit-elle espiègle.

**- Et que je compte bien découvrir,** lui répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Nous discutions de l'actualité. Elle n'était pas tout le temps d'accord avec moi et avait un avis bien tranché. J'essayais de ne pas trop en dire sur certains sujets et j'évitais soigneusement les questions un peu trop personnelle. Je pense qu'elle s'en était rendu compte car par la suite, elle ne m'en posa plus aucune.

Nous avions terminé le repas ainsi que la bouteille de vin. Elle m'invita à nous rendre dans le salon. Je sentais l'électricité et les fourmillements qui apparaissent lorsque vous savez que vous allez bientôt vous envoyer en l'air. J'essayais de garder la tête froide et me tournais vers elle. Quelques petites rougeurs avaient fait son apparition sur ses joues.

_Penses-tu à la même chose que moi ?_

A peine assis, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle mit sa tête contre mon torse. Nous restions ainsi pendant quelques instants avant que je ne mette un doigt sous son menton afin d'attirer son visage vers le mien. Dès que son regard croisa le mien, je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais.

Le baiser commença tout en douceur mais devint rapidement urgent. Je voulais qu'elle ressente mon envie d'elle. Je la poussais légèrement afin qu'elle se couche sur le sofa tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Je me positionnais au dessus d'elle. Il lui était désormais impossible de ne pas sentir l'envie que j'avais. Elle se mit à onduler le bassin afin de créer une friction entre nos deux corps, ce qui me fit grogner de plaisir.

Je fis descendre ma main jusqu'à sa taille. Je soulevais son chemiser qui était encore dans sa jupe afin de pouvoir toucher la peau délicate de son ventre. Je me mis à caresser sa peau pendant que je l'embrassais dans le cou tout en redescendant vers l'ouverture de sa chemise où je pouvais apercevoir sa poitrine. J'enlevais ma main de son ventre et je défis les boutons afin d'avoir un libre accès à ses merveilleux seins.

Elle en fit de même avec ma chemise et nous ouvrions le dernier bouton en même temps. Je me relevais légèrement d'elle afin d'enlever complètement mon vêtement. Je l'aidais également à retirer la le sien. Elle avait encore son soutien-gorge qui me cachait ma gourmandise.

Je me recouchais sur elle en veillant bien à ne pas peser de tout mon poids sur elle. Je déposais un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et continuais à déposer de petites pressions avec ma bouche en suivant une ligne imaginaire jusqu'au début de son décolleté.

Elle passait inlassablement une de ses mains inlassablement dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre me caressait le dos, ce qui me provoquait des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je fis sortir ses seins par-dessus son soutien et me mis à le sucer tel mon bonbon préféré. Je me mis à caresser l'autre par-dessus son carcan. Elle gémit plus fort et raffermit sa prise dans ma tignasse. Je léchais une dernière fois son sein et je m'occupais d'infliger le même traitement à l'autre. Elle lâcha mes cheveux et se cambra pour enlever son sous-vêtement. Je la maintenais pour l'aider sans lâcher son téton de ma bouche. Une fois le vêtement retiré, elle essaya d'atteindre la ceinture de mon pantalon. Je l'en empêchais. Je lâchais son téton et la regardais droit dans les yeux.

**- Un peu de patience ma belle, laisse****-moi m'occuper de toi.**

Je replongeais immédiatement sur ses lèvres afin de l'empêcher de répondre. Je voulais l'avoir sous mon contrôle et la faire jouir une première fois avec ma langue et mes doigts.

Elle n'était apparemment pas du même avis car elle se releva, m'obligeant à interrompre mon baiser. Elle me força à m'asseoir et se mit à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle se remit à onduler du bassin et plongea dans mon cou. Elle me mordilla légèrement en remontant vers le lobe de l'oreille quand elle murmura.

**- J'aime beaucoup quand tu prends les commandes Edward****, mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui dirige.**

J'entendis comme un grognement et je me rendis compte qu'en fait c'était moi qui avais émis ce son. Cette fille aurait ma mort ! Elle se remit à bouger tout en douceur et continuait à m'embrasser dans le cou avant de plonger sur ma bouche.

Je lui caressais les cuisses et tout en remontant le chemin vers la terre promise, je lui relevais sa jupe qui était sur mon chemin. Je stoppais mon geste me rendant compte qu'elle portait un porte-jarretelles. Je grognais tandis qu'elle souriait en m'embrassant.

Je continuais à caresser ses cuisses et remontant vers son intimité qui devait être bouillante vu la passion qu'elle mettait à m'embrasser. Je stoppais mon geste en me rendant compte qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte. J'arrêtais notre baiser et je vis qu'elle souriait.

_Putain de bordel de merde__ !_

**- Putain Bella****, tu veux ma mort ?**

**- Surprise ?** Elle me disait ça en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Je faillis venir dans mon pantalon rien qu'en la voyant s'attaquer à sa magnifique bouche et en songeant au fait qu'on avait passé tout ce temps ensemble alors qu'elle était sans rien sous cette maudite jupe.

Je me levais et la soulevais en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi. Je l'embrassais frénétiquement tout en lui demandant entre deux baisers où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle me fit monter les escaliers et m'indiqua le chemin.

Arrivé devant la porte, je lâchais sa bouche pour trouver la poignée. J'ouvrais la porte et la refermais d'un coup de pied. Elle continuait à se mouvoir dans mes bras et m'embrasser dans le cou.

Je la couchais sur le lit et lui enlevais sa jupe. Je la contemplais. Elle était divine uniquement habillée de son porte-jarretelles, de ses bas et de ses chaussures à talons. Je me mis à genoux devant elle et lui retirait délicatement une chaussure après l'autre. Je m'attaquais ensuite à défaire les attaches de ses bas afin de les lui ôter. Une fois nue, elle se mit sur les coudes et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard était noir de désir.

**- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça !**

Elle se mit à rire et je replongeais sur sa bouche et l'embrassais avec urgence. Je fis descendre ma main le long de son ventre et atteignis son centre chaud. Elle était déjà bien humide. Je passais ma paume sur celui-ci, ce qui la fit gémir. Je décidais de la torturer un peu et repassais plusieurs fois en effectuant une légère pression. Juste assez pour qu'elle en veuille plus mais pas assez pour la faire atteindre le nirvana.

**- S'il te plait, j'en peux plus****.**

Elle avait dit ça dans un souffle et je plongeais immédiatement deux doigts en elle. L'effet fut immédiat et elle se cambra en poussant un cri.

**- C'est ça que tu veux ma chérie ?**

Je lui dis ces mots tout en continuant un va-et-vient incessant. Elle essayait de me répondre mais n'y arrivait pas. Son orgasme était proche mais je voulais la faire venir avec ma bouche. Je stoppais mon geste juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne son paroxysme ce qui la fit grogner.

**- Patience, patience ma chérie. Ca n'en sera que meilleur.**

Je lui dis ca tout en descendant vers ma destination et avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre, je plongeais ma langue en elle. Je la lapais et au moment où je grignotais son petit bout de chair, elle explosa dans ma bouche. Je léchais consciencieusement en ne laissant aucune goutte de son nectar divin.

**- Tu es absolument délicieuse.**

Je remontais tout en embrassant son ventre, ses seins, son cou et je terminais en fourrant ma langue dans sa bouche afin qu'elle puisse se gouter à travers moi.

Elle devait être impatiente de continuer car ses mains s'activaient à défaire mon pantalon. Tandis qu'elle se battait avec ma ceinture, j'enlevais mes chaussures en les envoyant valsés derrière moi. Elle arriva enfin à défaire mon pantalon et le fit descendre à mes pieds. J'arrêtais notre baiser pour me relever et l'enlever. Je fis également descendre mon boxer, lentement, tandis qu'elle me regardait avec envie. Je pris mon portefeuille de ma poche et sortis un préservatif. J'ôtais ensuite mes chaussettes. Je posais mes yeux sur elle et ce qu'elle fit, me coupa le souffle. Elle se releva lentement et se retourna. Elle se positionna sur ses coudes et attendit patiemment que je vienne à sa rencontre.

**- Tu es tellement sexy Bella.**

Je la contemplais alors qu'elle se dandinait de droite à gauche.

**- C'est quand tu veux Edward.**

Je déchirais l'emballage du préservatif à la hâte et le mit. Elle me lançait un regard brulant prouvant à quel point elle en avait envie.

**- Te****s désirs sont des ordres !**

Je me mis à genoux derrière elle. Je lui caressais les fesses d'une main et de l'autre je passais lentement sa chatte afin de vérifier si elle était prête. Elle l'était sans aucun doute.

**- Bella, je ne sais pas si je pourrais être tendre.** Je préférais la prévenir parce que mon envie d'elle était tel que la délicatesse ne risquait pas d'être au rendez-vous.

**- Tu parles trop Edward****. Prends-moi, j'en peux plus.**

A peine elle eut finit sa phrase, que je plongeais en elle. Elle poussa un cri. Je stoppais quelques instants afin de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à mon invasion. Lorsqu'elle commença à se mouvoir, je me mis à aller et venir en elle. D'abord lentement mais l'envie se fit plus pressente et je me mis à la pilonner de plus en plus vite. Elle émit quelques cris tout en me demandant d'y aller plus fort.

Je savais que je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Je fis courir ma main le long de son dos, sa cuisse et lorsque j'atteignis sa moiteur, je pinçais durement sa petite boule de nerfs. L'effet fut tel qu'elle cria mon nom en atteignant l'extase. Deux coups de rein plus tard, je la rejoignis en criant son nom.

Une fois le spasme passé, je m'écroulais sur elle tout en veillant à ne pas l'oppresser. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Elle se colla à moi tandis que je ramenais les draps sur nous. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillais en sentant quelque chose bouger dans mon dos. Je me retournais et fis face à Edward. Il était en train de rêver. Si au départ son rêve était plaisant, au fils des secondes il le fut moins. Il s'agitait et marmonnait dans son sommeil. Je lui caressais le bras en espérant que ce geste l'apaiserait. Ca fonctionna car il se calma immédiatement. Je commençais à replonger dans mon sommeil quand il recommença à parler.

**- Anneesa, Annee****sa, non ne me laisse pas, Anneesa…**

**

* * *

**

_Oups, __je trouve qu'elle craint un peu cette dernière phrase moi… mais bon ce n'est que mon avis. Et vous vous en pensez quoi ? _

_N'oubliez pas une review contente les auteurs de cette fic et en plus elles vous répondront toujours… _

_A bientôt, _

_Sab et Lilou_


	12. Chapitre Bonus POV Alice

Coucou ! C'est Sab aujourd'hui. Alors on remercie encore et toujours toutes vos mises en alerte et en favoris et tout et tout… mais surtout pour vos reviews. Pour aujourd'hui, on a décidé, et je ne pense pas que Lilou dira le contraire, de vous faire un petit cadeau. Il s'agit d'un point de vue bonus sur Alice. Il est très important pour la suite. On espère que vous l'aimerez en tout cas.

_Oui, Sab a raison, c'est un chapitre particulier, mais très important ! N'hésitez pas à prendre des notes si nécessaire… euh non laissez tomber, on va quand même s'arranger pour que ça ne soit pas aussi compliqué que ça. _

Réponses aux quasis anonymes :

tyca12 : et je vais te dire que non je ne peux pas te répondre et te dire qui elle est. Et je ne pense pas que Lilou le fera non plus n'est-ce pas ? _(Oui ? On parle de moi ? Ah oui Anneesa… non mais de toute façon je sais pas d'où elle sort celle-là, désolée. )_ Ah oui James est un vrai méchant de chez méchant et perso, il me fait presque peur par moment. Jasper ne se rend pas encore compte mais il fait une fixette comme tu dis. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

Xenia : nous sadiques ? alors là pas du tout qu'est ce que tu en penses Lilou ? _(Sadiques ? non franchement non… enfin disons que si on est taxé de sadique maintenant, je me demande ce que ça va être par la suite… non vraiment pour le moment on pourrait pas dire coquines ou joueuses ?)_ et pour Anneesa, je jure que les explications sont prévues! Mais pas pour tout de suite. Merci pour ta review.

Ah oui parce qu'on a oublié de le noter avant, tous les persos (ou presque) appartiennent à S.M. mais l'histoire… elle est à nous

Sur cette petite note, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Bonus **

**POV Alice**

**Année 1997**

Enfin ! Papa et maman devaient revenir aujourd'hui. J'étais trop contente ! Ils m'avaient tellement manqué. Dix jours qu'ils étaient partis et j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des semaines. Normalement, ils ne devaient rentrer que demain mais j'avais entendu Ellen, ma nounou, au téléphone avec eux ce matin.

**- Bien sûr, Madame Brandon, je préviens la cuisinière. Elle préparera le dîner pour vous trois. **

**- …**

**- Pas de soucis, je ne lui dirai rien pour qu'elle ait la surprise. **

**- …**

**- D'accord, ça sera fait ! A bientôt Madame Brandon. **

J'étais en haut des escaliers et j'avais écouté. Je savais que ça ne se faisait pas d'écouter les conversations des autres. Maman me le disait sans cesse mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas ma faute hein ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir que le téléphone allait sonner à ce moment là, et encore moins que mes parents comptaient me faire la surprise de leur retour avancé. Bon oui j'aurais peut-être pu retourner dans ma chambre mais… la curiosité avait été trop forte !

Ellen raccrocha et je fis semblant d'arriver. Elle me regardait de ce regard si profond, celui qu'elle me faisait généralement quand je faisais une bêtise. Mais non, je ne me démontais pas et je gardais la tête haute en descendant les escaliers, avec un sourire, que j'essayais tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

Ne pas la regarder dans les yeux, ne pas regarder dans les yeux, ne pas la regarder dans les yeux …

**- Que fais-tu ici Alice ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?**

**- Non Ellen, j'arrive. Je suis descendue pour aller à la cuisine. Pourquoi ?**

**- Bien sûr Alice… Je te connais, ma chérie, alors je vais faire comme si je te croyais.**

**- Merci Ellen. Tu veux que je passe un message à Sarah tant que je vais dans la cuisine ? **

Et là, je n'avais pas pu me retenir. J'avais éclaté de rire. Un vrai fou rire en voyant son visage outré.

Je couru jusqu'à la cuisine avec Ellen sur les talons. Je l'entendais me maudire, ce qui décupla mon hilarité.

**- Tu n'es pas possible Alice, **me dit-elle en arrivant dans la cuisine. **Impossible de te faire une surprise. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais.**

**- Aucune idée Ellen. J'ai juste senti que je devais descendre et c'est là que je t'ai entendue. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te le promets !**

**- Oui, je n'en doute pas. Toi et tes prémonitions. Si je ne te connaissais pas depuis ta naissance, tu arriverais à me faire peur.**

**- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas l'expliquer Ellen. C'est juste des sensations que je ressens. Pour l'instant ça m'a toujours bien aidé non ? Tu te souviens pour mon dernier anniversaire ?**

**- Mon Dieu, si je m'en souviens ! C'est encore bien présent dans ma tête ! Je ne peux pas comprendre comment tu as pu savoir que tes parents avait invité Jean-Paul Gauthier.**

Je me tapais la tempe avec mon index en regardant Ellen d'un air entendu.

**- En tout cas, même si je le savais, ça a été le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de toute ma vie.**

**- Mesdames. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites dans ma cuisine ? **Sarah avait le sourire aux lèvres en disant ces mots.

**- Oui bien sûr Sarah. Je venais te demander… Au fait Alice, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici je pense ?**

**- Ohh allez Ellen puisque je suis déjà au courant, pas besoin de me demander de sortir.**

**- Non Alice, j'ai promis à ta maman de ne rien te dire, donc tu prends ce que tu es venue chercher et tu retournes dans ta chambre.**

**- D'accord… **

Je pris une pomme posée sur la table et je repartis aussi vite. Ellen était la plus gentille des nounous mais j'évitais de l'énerver. Elle pouvait vraiment faire peur.

Je remontais à l'étage quand un frisson me transperça le corps. Une sensation tellement forte que je faillis tomber à la renverse. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais eu le temps de me rattraper à la rambarde.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est ça ?_ Pensais-je

Je remontais péniblement dans ma chambre quand mon ventre se contracta soudainement.

Je poussais un cri et je courus aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient dans ma salle de bain afin de me vider, oui vider était bien le mot adéquat. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.

Ellen avait dû m'entendre car elle débarqua comme une furie et s'agenouilla à coté de moi. Elle m'aida en me soulevant les cheveux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait mais ses mots m'apaisèrent.

Après un laps de temps indéfini, mon estomac se calma et je pus enfin m'asseoir à coté de ma nounou.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que j'appelle le docteur ?**

**- Non Ellen, ça va. Sans doute quelque chose que j'ai mangé à midi, ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens déjà mieux.**

**- Tu es sûre ? Je peux téléphoner, ça ne me prendra qu'une minute.**

**- Non ca va aller ! Je commence à me sentir un peu mieux. **

**- D'accord. Viens te coucher et repose-toi. Je suis en bas et si tu te sens mal, appelle-moi promis ?**

**- Oui, promis Ellen.**

Elle quitta la pièce. Je sentais encore ses sueurs froides le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. J'avais cette horrible sensation que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. Ce n'est qu'après de très longues minutes, que je finis par m'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

**- Comment veux-tu que je lui annonce ça ? Elle ne le supportera pas ! Ma pauvre chérie… Que va-t-elle devenir ?**

J'entendais Ellen parler à quelqu'un mais je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'elle disait. J'étais en train de me réveiller péniblement. J'avais rêvé d'un avion en feu.

**- Mmmm Ellen... Ca va ?** Lui demandais-je un peu étourdie.

**- Comment te sens-tu ma puce ? Tu n'as plus mal nulle part ?**

**- Non ça va, juste encore un peu secouée par mon cauchemar. Tu sais j'ai fais un drôle de rêve avec un avion…**

Je relevais ma tête pour lui expliquer et je la regardais dans les yeux. Je ne pus continuer mon récit car elle avait le visage ravagé de douleur et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya mais rien n'y faisait, elles réapparaissaient et continuaient leurs chemins.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Je sautais du lit pour la prendre dans mes bras. **Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je peux t'aider ? S'il te plait ne pleure plus je n'aime pas te voir dans cet était là. **

**- Oh mon Dieu Alice, mon ange… viens t'asseoir nous devons parler.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es malade, c'est ça ? Oh non ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ça ? **

**- Non Alice, je ne suis pas malade.**

**- Ouf ! Parce que j'ai eu peur. Je t'ai entendue parler de maladie et de cancer avec Sarah la semaine dernière, et j'ai cru que tu étais malade et que tu n'osais pas en parler. Alors tu sais comment je suis hein. Je me suis imaginée tout un tas de choses, j'ai même fait des recherches sur internet. Attends, j'ai imprimé des feuilles et …**

**- Stop Alice. Il faut que tu m'écoutes. Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile mais avant sache que je suis là ma chérie. Et je serais toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive. **La voix d'Ellen tremblait.

**- Tu me fais peur Ellen.** Je sentis les larmes me montées aux yeux sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

**- La police vient d'arriver, ils sont encore en bas. Ils sont venus nous annoncer une terrible nouvelle, mon ange. Tes parents ont eu un accident et …**

**- NON !** Hurlais-je.

**-Ce n'est pas possible. NON ! Ne dis plus rien je ne veux rien entendre ! NON ! NON ! NON** ! Continuais-je à crier sans cesse. Je m'étais écartée d'Ellen et je me couchais sur mon lit en continuant à répéter ce même mot **NON !**

**- Je suis tellement désolée Alice.** Elle me répétait sans relâche les mêmes mots en me caressant les cheveux.

**- Comment est-ce arrivé ? **J'arrivais à peine à articuler à cause du flot de larmes qui coulait.

**- Je n'ai que les grandes lignes. Je sais juste qu'ils ont eu un ….**

**- … accident d'avion.**

- **Oui, **me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

A ce moment, je me retournais et lui demandais me laisser seule. Ce qu'elle fit mais en m'embrassant sur le haut du crâne comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand j'étais triste ou malade. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, ce geste ne m'apaisa pas.

Une fois la porte close, je fermais les yeux.

_« Un avion, mes parents, un bruit sourd, mon père qui se lève de son siège pour se diriger vers le cockpit. Un autre bruit beaucoup plus fort. Ma mère qui se met à pleurer. Mon père qui se retourne vers elle. L'aile de l'avion en feu. Ma mère qui prie et qui répète mon nom sans cesse… et puis un bruit assourdissant et le noir le plus complet ». _

Je me relevais d'un coup sec. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Je descendis et je vis les policiers en pleine conversation avec Marcus, l'avocat et ami de mon père, et Ellen. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer.

**- Oh ma chérie. Viens. Tu veux quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau ? **dit Ellen en m'apercevant.

**- Non, Ellen. Je veux juste qu'on me dise ce qui s'est passé. **Je regardais un policier droit dans les voulais des réponses et il avait intérêt à me les donner.

**- Je tiens d'abord à vous présenter toutes…**

**- Je me fous de vos condoléances. Je veux juste que vous répondiez à ma question. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? **lui répondis-je avec toute la colère que j'éprouvais.

**- Ecoute Alice, je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de…**

**- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Marcus ? **le coupais-je.** Tu es dans ma tête maintenant ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé, alors ne me parle pas, ne pense pas pour moi. J'ai posé une question à ce policier et j'ai le droit d'avoir une réponse. C'est de mes parents dont il s'agit alors j'ai le droit de savoir. **Je terminais ma tirade presque essoufflée.

**- Je te comprends, Alice, je ne pense pas que connaitre les détails va t'aider.**

**- Non, ne me dis pas que tu me comprends parce que tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens là ! Alors ne me dis surtout pas que de savoir m'aidera ou non. Je n'ai peut-être que 15 ans Marcus, mais je ne suis plus une enfant et je suis loin d'être bête. Je peux comprendre et là tout ce que je veux ce sont des réponses.**

J'étais folle de rage. Je n'avais jamais été une ado méchante ou quoi que ce soit, mais là, il me fallait des réponses, et le fait que Marcus voulait esquiver mes questions, ne faisait qu'accentuer la rage qui me consumait.

**- Ils ont eu un accident pendant le décollage **parla enfin le policier.** On en sait pas plus pour le moment. Apparemment, un des moteurs auraient lâché. Des experts sont sur place et nous attendons leurs rapports. **

Et là mes nerfs lâchèrent. Ce n'était pas un rêve. J'avais bien vu les derniers moments de mes parents. Leurs peurs, leurs cris, leurs larmes, etc… C'en était trop ! Mes poumons refusaient de fonctionner et je sentais l'air se raréfier au fond de moi. Je partis en courant vers le jardin. Il fallait que je sorte.

Quelques temps plus tard, heures ou minutes je ne savais pas, Ellen s'agenouillait à mes cotés. On fixait toutes les deux la fontaine qui trônait fièrement au milieu du jardin. Après un petit moment de silence, elle me parla de sa voix chaude et apaisante.

**- Rentrons ma chérie. Il se fait tard et tu dois être fatiguée.**

Je me levais comme un automate et la suivit. On alla jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Ellen se coucha à coté de moi et remonta la couverture. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Après la douleur et la colère, c'était la culpabilité qui me rongeait, lentement, mais sûrement. Tout était de ma faute. S'ils n'avaient pas pris leur jet à ce moment là, pour rentrer plus tôt, ça ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé. Tout ça pour revenir en avance car mes parents savaient que je n'aimais pas être séparé d'eux trop longtemps.

Je finis par m'endormir avec ce sentiment grandissant en moi.

Le lendemain, je m'éveillais lentement et lorsque je pris pleinement conscience, la vérité me frappa en pleine figure tel un boomerang lancé à vive allure. Mes parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, par ma faute. Je commençais à trembler. J'essayais de respirer posément et profondément. Une crise de panique ne me serait pas d'une grande aide en ce moment. Je pris sur moi de me calmer et essayais de réguler ma respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes jambes avaient arrêté de trembler et je me levais. Je passais par la salle de bain, me lavais les dents et descendais jusqu'à la cuisine. J'y trouvais Ellen et Sarah mais aussi Marcus. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

**- Bonjour ma chérie. Viens, Sarah a déjà préparé ton petit-déjeuner.**

**- Bonjour Ellen. Bonjour Sarah. Qu'est ce que tu fais là Marcus ?**

Après sa réaction d'hier, c'était bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir, alors pas besoin d'être polie

**- Bonjour Alice. Je suis là parce qu'il faut organiser les funérailles de tes parents et aussi pour t'expliquer certaines petites choses. Mais prend ton temps et mange avant, je ne suis pas pressé.**

**- Je n'ai pas faim alors je t'écoute. Plus vite tu parleras, plus vite tu partiras.**

**- Ecoute Alice, tu m'en veux, je peux le comprendre, mais je ne suis pas contre toi. Je suis là pour t'aider.**

**- Je sais Marcus. Je m'excuse. Je m'en prends à toi alors que tu n'y peux rien. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs.**

**- Ca peut se comprendre. Allez viens, on va aller parler dans le bureau de ton père, on sera plus à l'aise.**

Ellen ne me laissa pas sortir sans au moins prendre un verre de jus d'orange. Je le pris et suivis Marcus. Arrivés dans le bureau de mon père une foule de souvenirs me frappèrent. Mon père en train de travailler à son bureau avec moi jouant par terre sur le tapis alors que j'avais à peine cinq ans. Ma mère en train de lire un livre dans le fauteuil alors que papa était au téléphone. Mais je ne me laissais pas ces instants heureux me submerger, il fallait que je parle à Marcus.

**- Bon voilà, j'ai plusieurs choses à t'expliquer. La première concerne les funérailles. Si tu acceptes, j'aimerais m'en occuper. Ton père était mon ami et j'aimerais faire ça pour lui. **

Une vague de haine s'empara de moi quand je vis Marcus s'assoir au bureau de mon père. Papa n'était même pas encore enterré qu'il prenait déjà ses aises. Je me repris rapidement, notre discussion était plus importante que tout ce que je pouvais ressentir.

**-Pas de problème pour moi. De toute façon qui pourrait le faire à part toi ? Je n'ai plus de familles. Papa était fils unique et maman aussi. Mes grands-parents sont morts, alors je te fais confiance pour ça.**

**- Très bien. Je voulais juste avoir ton accord. Bon j'aimerais aussi t'expliquer certaines choses. J'ai une copie du testament de tes parents. L'original te sera remis dans quelques jours lors d'une entrevue officielle, mais je préférais venir t'en parler avant afin que tu puisses me poser toutes les questions que tu veux le jour même.**

Marcus avait pris un ton professionnel, qu'il devait certainement employer avec tous ses clients. Et ça me convenait parfaitement, parce qu'après tout, c'est ce que j'étais devenue pour lui depuis quelques heures, sa cliente.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris et pour qu'il poursuive.

**- Le testament stipule qu'en cas de décès de tes parents, mon cabinet reprendrait les rennes de la société. Tu en seras toujours l'actionnaire majoritaire, bien entendu, et je serai en charge également de la gestion des biens immobiliers et de ta fortune personnelle jusqu'à ta majorité.**

**- Tu es en train de me dire que chaque fois que j'aurai besoin de quelque chose je devrai passer par toi jusqu'à mes 18 ans ? **lui demandais-je angoissée**.**

**- En gros, oui. Il va déjà falloir qu'on se mette d'accord pour savoir où tu vas vivre.**

**- Ici Marcus. Je ne compte pas déménager. C'est ma maison. J'y vis depuis que je suis née et il est hors de question que j'aille ailleurs. **J'employais un ton ferme pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'il n'était pas question pour moi de partir. Ma vie, en lambeaux certes, était ici.

**- Si Ellen et Sarah sont d'accord pour restées à leurs postes, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Pour le reste, on a tout le temps de voir plus tard. Sache juste que je suis là pour toi et que si tu as le moindre souci, tu peux m'appeler de jour comme de nuit.**

**- Merci Marcus. J'essayerai de m'en souvenir.**

Je sortais du bureau de mon père et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je dus y rester un moment car Ellen finit par entrer, munie d'un plateau qu'elle déposa à coté de moi.

**-Veux-tu que je reste avec toi ? **

**- Non merci, Ellen. J'ai envie de rester seule.**

**- D'accord, mais sache que je suis en bas et je veux que tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou si tu veux tout simplement de la compagnie.**

Elle m'embrassa et sortit. Je ne méritais pas autant de sollicitude. Je méritais juste de restée seule. J'étais un monstre qui avait tué ses parents. Je ne touchais pas au plateau et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je fixais le plafond sans vraiment le voir et laissais à nouveau ce sentiment de culpabilité m'envahir.

Les jours suivants se passèrent à peu près de la même façon. Je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre et Ellen me montait des plateaux auxquelles je ne touchais pas. Elle avait même appelé le docteur qu'il lui avait répondu que pour l'instant mon état physique n'était pas trop préoccupant, mais que si je continuais à refuser de m'alimenter, une hospitalisation serait à envisager.

Mon sentiment de culpabilité augmentait au fil des heures. On était le jour des funérailles quand Ellen rentra dans ma chambre munie d'un nouveau plateau.

**- Ecoute ma chérie. Je sais que tu n'as pas faim mais aujourd'hui va être une journée très pénible et j'aimerais vraiment que tu manges un tout petit peu. S'il te plait … pour moi. **Elle était un peu hésitante.

Je la regardais dans les yeux. J'y vis tellement de tristesse que je finis par prendre un pain au chocolat. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer à se faire du souci inutilement. Elle ne le méritait pas. J'avais fait assez de mal autour de moi.

**- Tu sais que tu peux me parler ma puce ? De tout ce que tu as envie. Je suis là pour toi.**

**- Je sais Ellen mais je n'ai pas envie. **

En parler pour lui dire quoi ? J'ai tué mes parents et je me sens coupable. La connaissant elle me dirait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle finit par sortir de ma chambre. Une fois que j'eus terminé de manger, j'allais dans ma salle de bain afin de me préparer pour cette horrible journée.

La cérémonie se passerait ici dans notre maison. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé les corps de mes parents, on ne pouvait donc pas les enterrer. Marcus avait décidé de faire une cérémonie chez nous. Ma première réaction en descendant fut la peur. Je vis à travers les vitres de la véranda le nombre de gens présent. Il y en avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Je n'avais pas envie de voir du monde. Ellen m'aperçut figée dans les escaliers, et en quelques secondes, elle était à mes cotés.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais rester près de toi. Marcus a demandé aux personnes présentes de ne pas venir t'importuner et si quelqu'un t'approche, je leur demanderai de te laisser tranquille. Allez viens maintenant.**

La cérémonie se passa mais je n'avais rien écouté. J'avais vu plusieurs personnes se lever et parler mais je n'avais rien entendu. Mon corps était là, mon esprit non. Je vis que tout le monde se levait pour rejoindre la maison, le service devait s'être terminé sans que je m'en rende compte. En observant tous ces gens, je réalisais que je ne les connaissais pas beaucoup. Il faut dire que papa avait souvent insisté pour que je vienne avec lui à son travail, mais j'avais toujours refusé croyant avoir toujours mieux à faire. Je le regrettais maintenant mais je pouvais peut-être arranger ça. Ce serait pour moi une façon de me rapprocher de mon père et de garder un lien avec lui.

Je cherchais Marcus à travers la foule. Je le trouvais en pleine conversation avec son frère Caïus.

**- Marcus je peux te parler ?**

**- Bien sur. Ca va ? **me demanda-t-il compatissant**.**

**- Pas trop, comme tu dois t'en douter. Mais j'ai une idée pour m'aider à aller mieux. Je voudrais que tu me fasses découvrir la société de mon père, son fonctionnement, ce qu'on y fait bref je voudrais que tu m'expliques tout. Il m'en parlait avec tellement de passion que j'aimerais vraiment faire ça. C'est son entreprise, il y a mis toute son énergie et sa passion et je voudrais apprendre ce qu'il aimait tant. C'est le dernier lien qu'il me reste de lui.**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère avant de me répondre.

**- Ecoute Alice. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un environnement pour toi. Tu es bien trop jeune. Tu as tes études à terminer. Concentre-toi sur ça et ensuite si tu y tiens toujours, on en reparlera. **Il dit ces parole comme s'il était affolé ou énervé, je ne savais pas trop, mais ce que je compris, c'est que c'était une fin de non recevoir. Très bien, si c'était ce qu'il lui fallait, il n'allait pas être déçu.

Année 2000

Enfin ! J'avais eu mon diplôme. J'étais heureuse et triste en même temps. Mes parents me manquaient beaucoup et surtout lors de journées comme celles-ci. Heureusement pour moi, Ellen était venue assister à la cérémonie. Elle était tout ce qu'il me restait. Elle était ma seule famille. Nous n'avions pas le même sang, certes, mais elle était restée à mes cotés depuis l'accident et s'était occupée de moi comme une mère l'aurait fait. Elle m'avait aidé à surmonter mon sentiment de culpabilité. Elle était mon point de repère.

J'étais heureuse, car avec ce diplôme, je comptais aller trouver Marcus. Je n'avais toujours pas renoncé à me rapprocher de mon père par l'intermédiaire de son entreprise. Marcus m'avait promis de m'apprendre la société de papa une fois mon diplôme en poche. C'est donc confiante que j'arrivais devant le cabinet. Il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y étais venue. En effet, je m'y étais rendue pour la lecture officielle du testament de mes parents. Le couloir était décoré avec de nombreuses toiles. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose mais j'avais appris à apprécier la peinture avec maman. Et les œuvres sur les murs étaient sûrement de grande valeur. J'arrivais devant l'hôtesse et demandais à parler à Marcus.

**- Je suis désolée mademoiselle Brandon mais Maître Volturi est en rendez-vous et ça risque de durer toute l'après-midi et même une partie de la soirée. Voulez-vous que je lui demande de vous rappeler dès qu'il aura terminé ?**

La secrétaire me sourit, d'un sourire formaté qu'elle devait sans doute utiliser avec tous les clients qui passaient par son bureau.

**- Non merci je voudrais le voir maintenant, ça ne prendra qu'une minute. Appelez-le et dites-lui que je suis là. Il a bien 5 minutes à m'accorder.**

Après tout, c'est lui qui m'avait dit que je pouvais faire appel à lui quand j'en aurai besoin. Et bien ce jour était arrivé. Je ne lui avais rien demandé depuis l'enterrement et n'avais jamais fait appel à lui pour quoi que ce soit. Il ne m'avait plus donné de nouvelles non plus, d'ailleurs. Si je n'avais pas reçu d'argent de sa part tout les mois sur mon compte pour mes dépenses personnelles, j'aurais pu croire qu'il m'avait oubliée. Je m'asseyais sur une des nouvelles chaises du petit salon qui permettait d'attendre tranquillement. Si elle avait cru un seul instant que je m'en irais, elle allait voir qui était Alice Brandon. J'étais têtue quand je le voulais. Je la vis prendre son téléphone et parler à voix basse. Je supposais qu'elle informait Marcus de ma présence mais à peine avait-elle raccroché que Caïus sortait de son bureau.

**- Bonjour Alice. Que fais-tu là ? **Il avait le visage fermé et ses yeux me scrutèrent comme s'il essayait de deviner la raison de ma présence avec ce simple regard. Après une petite seconde, un sourire de papier glacé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**- Bonjour Caïus. Je suis venue pour voir ton frère, mais sa secrétaire ne veut pas le déranger et je dois vraiment lui parler, c'est important. **L'arrivée de Caïus, provoqua en moi une brusque montée de colère. Je ne l'aimais pas, il me mettait mal à l'aise et ce n'était pas lui l'ami de mon père, c'était son frère. Sans cette amitié jamais Caïus n'aurait pu gérer ma fortune familiale.

**- Viens dans mon bureau, Marcus est effectivement très occupé mais moi j'ai quelques minutes avant mon prochain client, alors rentre et explique moi ton souci. **Tout en soupirant, je décidais de le suivre. Il me fit entrer dans un vaste bureau, décoré de toiles et de sculptures qui semblaient toutes aussi onéreuses que celle de l'accueil. Les meubles étaient faits de bois précieux et le tapis au sol était une œuvre d'art à lui tout seul.

**-En fait, j'étais venue voir Marcus car je voulais qu'il respecte sa promesse, **lui expliquais-je tout en m'asseyant.

**-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a promis au juste ?**

**-Il m'a promis qu'une fois mon diplôme en poche, il m'apprendrait les rudiments de l'entreprise de papa. Ecoute Caïus, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Cette entreprise, papa l'aimait et il s'y donnait corps et âme. Je veux apprendre à aimer ce qu'il affectionnait tant. **Je le regardais droit dans les yeux afin qu'il comprenne ma détermination**.**

**- Je vais te donner un conseil Alice. Pars étudier, voyages, amuse-toi parce que je peux t'assurer que rester ici et apprendre à gérer une société n'est pas donné au premier venu. Tu n'es plus une enfant et je te parle donc d'adulte à adulte. Tu n'es pas prête et tu as encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant de songer à occuper une place au sein de ma société.**

**- D'adulte à adulte, j'en suis bien consciente et je ne te demandais un travail au sein de MON entreprise. J'étais venue vous demander de l'aide, vous qui aviez promis d'être là en cas de soucis. Mais ce n'est pas grave Caïus. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.**

**-Et que comptes-tu faire ? **Le masque était tombé, il ne prit pas la peine de me cacher sa colère. Il était furieux, presque autant que je l'étais.

**- Là, pour l'instant, je vais rentrer et fêter mon diplôme. Et pour tout te dire, je compte bien aller à l'université, terminer mes études, devenir styliste et une fois tout ça obtenu, je reviendrais reprendre ce qui m'appartient sans que toi ou ton frère n'ayez votre mot à dire. Bonne fin de journée Caïus. Pas besoin de te lever, je peux retrouver mon chemin toute seule.**

Et c'est tremblante de rage que je rentrais chez moi, je me disais que ça risquait d'être difficile et que les frères Volturi ne me rendraient pas mon entreprise si facilement.

Année 2003

Me voilà en troisième année de stylisme. Ces deux dernières années seront capitales. C'est là que tout va se jouer. Soit on me remarquait, soit je pouvais dire adieu à mon rêve. C'est donc avec une légère angoisse que je sortis de ma voiture afin de me rendre à mes cours. Cette année était importante pour moi et pas que pour ma future carrière de styliste. Cette année débutait les cours de marketing avancés et de gestion d'entreprise. Ces matières étaient, à plus d'un titre, vitales pour moi. J'en avais besoin pour la création de ma future entreprise mais j'en avais surtout besoin pour reprendre mon dû. Je n'avais pas oublié mon but, celui de reprendre les rennes de l'entreprise de mon père. Pas que cette dernière soit mal gérée mais je ne digérais toujours pas le comportement que les frères Volturi avaient eu à mon encontre.

**- Oh pardon, je suis désolée ! **J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu la personne devant moi et je l'avais bousculée.** Vraiment désolée je ne vous avais pas vu.**

**- Y a pas de mal, je n'avais qu'à regarder devant moi aussi. **Il releva la tête et me fixa droit dans les yeux.** Je me présente je m'appelle Alec.**

**- Alice. Enchantée. **Et pour être enchantée, je l'étais ! Il était absolument à tomber. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire : à tomber !

**- Et bien Alice, que dirais-tu de m'aider à trouver le secrétariat en échange de la** **bousculade ? **Me dit-il avec un souris ravageur.

_Et plus si affinité ?_ Cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, et je secouais la tête pour me reprendre et éviter de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

- **Je suppose que je peux bien faire ça,** lui répondis-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

Tout en marchant, je repris la conversation. **Tu es nouveau donc ? Tu es en quelle année ?**

**- Troisième. J'ai déménagé cet été mais je voulais continuer mes études de droit et cette université est réputée pour avoir un très bon niveau. **

**- Oui, il paraît. T'étais où avant ?**

Vous pourriez me trouver bien curieuse mais je n'avais jamais été d'un naturel timide et il fallait avouer que depuis la mort de mes parents, j'avais tendance à foncer sans trop me poser de questions. La vie était bien trop courte pour ça. Et ce garçon me plaisait… beaucoup.

**- Darmouth. Mais j'avais besoin de changement… **il laissa sa phrase en suspens comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas le faire.** Bref je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec des détails insignifiants.**

**- Et ben Darmouth, tu dois être sacrément doué. Il n'accepte pas n'importe qui. **

**-Te voilà arrivé. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.**

**- Puisque tu me le propose, je voulais te demander ce que tu faisais à midi. Je ne connais personne, à part toi maintenant, et j'aimerais que tu me montres les coins agréables.**

**- Pas de problème. Attends-moi ici à midi.**

Je repartis vers mon cours avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le nouveau était plutôt mignon et très agréable à regarder. En plus, il avait l'air vraiment sympa et mon esprit était déjà en train d'imaginer divers scénarios en passant d'une amitié à un peu plus.

Pas que je sois une experte en la matière. Ma seule relation que je qualifierais de stable avait eu lieu lors de ma première année. J'avais rencontré Tyler lors d'une fête. On avait vite sympathisé et après quelques rendez-vous, on avait fini par s'embrasser. Et bien évidemment on avait passé le cap. C'était ma première fois. Et pour tout dire, ça n'était pas un très bon souvenir. Il n'avait fait preuve d'aucune douceur, malgré le fait qu'il sache que j'étais encore vierge. Après cette déception, j'avais vite rompu. Et depuis, je dirais juste que j'avais bien compris que le problème ne venait pas de moi. Mais je préférais les histoires d'un soir. J'avais trop de choses à faire pour me compliquer l'existence avec un mec. Mais pour Alec, je pourrais bien envisager un petit peu plus. Je secouais la tête afin d'étouffer mes pensées salaces et rentrais dans l'amphi pour suivre mon premier cours de l'année.

A midi, je me dépêchais de rejoindre le secrétariat. Quand j'arrivais, je le trouvais adossé contre la double porte. Les filles qui passaient devant lui le regardaient avec un regard mêlé de désir et de convoitise. Il n'y avait rien à dire, il attirait les sourires comme le miel attire les abeilles.

**- Ah tu es enfin là ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.**

**- Non mais mon dernier cours avait lieu de l'autre coté du campus, **lui répondis-je essoufflée**.**

**- Tu veux manger un peu avant que tu me fasses faire la visite ? **

**- Si ça te dit je te propose de prendre un sandwich qu'on mangera tout en marchant.**

**- Joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Je sens que je vais bien t'apprécier toi**, me dit-il en riant.

On choisit tous les deux un sandwich et au moment de tendre nos cartes d'étudiant, mon cœur rata un battement. Alec Volturi. Non ce n'était pas possible. Quelle chance y avait-il pour qu'il fasse parti de la famille de Marcus et de Caïus ? Volturi n'était pas un nom très courant.

**- Euh écoute je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un truc à faire. On fera le tour un autre jour.** Et sans attendre sa réponse, je redéposais mon sandwich et partais à vive allure.

Mes pieds m'avaient trainé malgré moi jusqu'à ma voiture. Je m'y adossais le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

**- Alice ca va ?**

Merde ! Il m'avait suivi. Je cherchais vite une excuse mais je dus réfléchir trop longtemps car il était à présent devant moi, le visage confus. Qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place ? Après tout, je l'avais planté au milieu du self et j'étais partie comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer, s'il te plait ? Parce que je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas. J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolé. Quoi que j'ai pu dire ou faire, je suis désolé Alice.**

Il avait l'air vraiment sincère et après tout il ne pouvait pas savoir que je connaissais bien sa famille.

**- Tu es parent avec Marcus et Caïus Volturi ?**

Il me regarda surpris. Apparemment il ne se doutait pas que je connaissais ces noms.

**-Tu connais mon oncle et mon père ? Et pour te répondre, oui mon père est Caïus Volturi.**

Un frisson me parcourut. Le fils de Caïus, je n'avais vraiment pas de chance.

**- Ecoute je n'ai rien contre toi, vraiment. Tu as l'air sympathique mais je ne pense pas que l'on doive continuer à se fréquenter.**

Et là, il se mit à rire. Un vrai fou rire. Il se tenait les côtes à deux mains et son souffle était vraiment haché. Il finit par relever la tête et en voyant sûrement mon regard surpris il se calma.

**- Vu ta réaction, je vois que tu connais très bien mon père ou mon oncle. Apparemment tu ne les portes pas dans ton cœur. Et ben, on a au moins un point en commun.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**- Et ben disons que Caïus est plus ce qu'on peut appeler un géniteur qu'un père. Lorsque ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi, il est parti en lui disant qu'il avait une carrière à faire et qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour un enfant. Depuis, je le vois une fois par an. Il y a un congrès d'avocats près de chez nous et chaque année Caïus s'y rend. Il en profite pour passer une heure ou deux avec moi.**

**- Je suis désolée pour toi. **Mais pour être honnête, je ne l'étais pas tant que ça, car ça voulait dire que je n'avais pas forcément besoin de couper les ponts avec lui.

**- C'est une des raisons qui m'on poussé à venir dans la région. Je voulais lui montrer que je m'en sortais très bien et que ma mère avait fait du bon travail sans son aide. **

Sur ces mots, il me sourit et me tendit la main. Je n'hésitais qu'une seule seconde avant de la saisir et il m'entraina une fois de plus vers le self.

Et voilà comment débuta ma relation avec Alec. Depuis ce moment, nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et lors d'une énième sortie au cinéma, il m'avait embrassé en me disant qu'il rêvait de faire ça depuis le premier jour.

Année 2007

Aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour chez Lanvin. Je venais de finir mon stage de perfectionnement de deux ans que j'avais réussi à dégoter à la fin de mes études. En effet, un peu avant l'affichage des résultats, un recruteur m'avait approché et remis sa carte. Il m'avait dit de l'appeler le plus vite possible et que si ça m'intéressait, le stage tant convoité de deux ans serait pour moi. J'étais folle de joie. Non seulement, ce stage était une bénédiction, mais en plus il m'avait ouvert des portes un peu partout dans le métier.

J'avais même reçu de la part du directeur de Lanvin une proposition en or que j'avais poliment refusée. Il en avait souris d'ailleurs. Tout le monde savait que je voulais ouvrir ma propre maison de couture mais comme il me l'avait dit 'J'ai au moins tenté ma chance'. J'étais vraiment flattée de cette attention.

Le soir, en rentrant chez moi, je retrouvais Alec aux fourneaux. Nous avions fini par emménager ensemble, mais il avait gardé son appartement. Il faut dire que depuis que j'avais été remarquée à la fin de mes études, les paparazzis me tournaient pas mal autour. La riche orpheline était devenue soudainement intéressante depuis que plusieurs grands noms de la haute couture avaient qualifié mon travail de prometteur. J'avais éveillé les intérêts de certains journalistes spécialisés mais hélas aussi celui de quelques uns, moins scrupuleux qui étaient à l'affut de tout et n'importe quoi tant que c'était vendeur.

Je n'avais pas envie de mêler Alec à tout ça et je lui avais donc demandé que l'on se fasse le plus discret possible. Il l'avait, par ailleurs, bien pris. Il fallait dire que les fouineurs à la recherche du scoop qui pourrait me couter ma carrière qui débutait tout juste, commençait à se faire rare. Ils n'avaient rien à se mettre sous la dent et donc plusieurs de ces crapules avaient fini par se lasser et aller traquer d'autres personnes.

Nous avions beaucoup discuté au sujet de sa famille. Au début de notre relation, je lui avais fait part de mon ressenti envers eux et il m'avait dit qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas et qu'il me comprenait. Qu'à ma place, il aurait sûrement réagit de la même manière. Il avait repris contact avec son père mais rien de bien profond. Il faut dire qu'un jour nous étions tombé sur Caïus dans un restaurant. Il était venu me saluer et il avait reconnu son fils. Il nous avait parlé et avait proposé à Alec de passer le voir ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait jamais voulu discuter de leur conversation mais depuis la haine d'Alec avait fait place à de l'indifférence, enfin c'est ce qu'il me disait et je ne le questionnais pas plus. S'il avait envie de parler, il savait bien que j'étais là pour lui.

Année 2009

Je venais enfin de boucler ce défilé, c'était le dernier de la saison avant mon grand projet pour Paris et j'étais sur les nerfs. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'étais anxieuse, en colère, fatiguée et j'avais le drôle de pressentiment que quelque chose de mal allait arriver. Je passais par tout un tas d'émotions et par moment je n'arrivais même plus à déterminer quel état prédominait. Il fallait vraiment que je prenne du repos.

Alec n'arrêtait pas de me le répéter. Mais au fond de moi, je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et Alec n'était pas étranger à tout ça. J'avais appris après toutes ces années à faire confiance à mon instinct et quand Alec m'avait fait sa demande en mariage, j'avais dit oui alors que ma raison criait non. Mais que pouvais-je répondre d'autres ?

Nous nous connaissions depuis tellement longtemps et je n'avais rien à lui reprocher si ce n'est qu'il était le fils de Caïus. Mais malgré ça, il m'avait aidé dans mes démarches pour récupérer les rennes de la société de mon père. D'ailleurs, j'avais établi un dossier tellement épais que je ne doutais pas une seconde de ma réussite.

J'avais décidé d'aller à la police le lendemain pour leur faire part de mes découvertes sur le cabinet Volturi & CO. J'avais menée ma petite enquête sur eux et j'avais mis à jour certaines de leurs magouilles. Il me fallait des preuves et au bout de plusieurs mois de recherches, au moment où je pensais d'ailleurs arrêter, mon détective privé avait enfin mis la main sur des documents qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

Apparemment les frères détournaient des fonds de la société de mon père vers des comptes off-shore aux îles Cayman. Mon instinct avait encore frappé. Je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net mais c'était au-delà de ce que j'avais envisagé et j'avais donc décidé d'aller trouver la police.

Le problème c'était que mon détective ne m'avait pas encore donné tous les documents. J'en avais une partie certes mais très faible et il me les fallait avant. J'avais rangé ce dossier à la banque. J'y avais pris un coffre en l'ouvrant sous le nom de jeune fille de ma mère et même Alec n'était pas au courant. Il m'avait posé la question plusieurs fois mais j'avais toujours refusé de lui en parler. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien à vrai dire.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, je me sentais épiée. J'avais l'impression qu'on me suivait. J'avais même retrouvé des lettres de menaces dans ma boîte aux lettres. Quand on en parlait avec Alec, il me disait de ne pas m'en inquiéter car c'était la rançon de la gloire mais je n'y croyais pas. Ces lettres avaient commencé au moment où j'avais découvert les magouilles des Volturi et au fond de moi, j'étais sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas étrangers à tout ça.

De plus, j'avais une pression monstre sur le dos. En effet, les paparazzis ne nous lâchaient plus depuis cette annonce de mariage. Ils avaient été jusqu'à publier des photos de moi lors d'une soirée. C'était vrai que ce jour là, je ne m'étais pas senti bien après avoir bu mon cocktail et j'avais demandé à Alec de rentrer. En sortant, j'avais perdu connaissance mais la dernière chose que j'avais vu c'était des centaines de flashs d'appareils photos. Depuis, j'étais sois disant devenue une junkie d'après tous ces torchons. Autant dire que mes nerfs étaient vraiment mis à mal car il en allait de ma carrière et donc depuis lors je faisais extrêmement attention et évitait un maximum les journalistes.

Je revenais à la réalité quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. Peu de gens connaissaient ce numéro donc je ne pris même pas la peine de vérifier qui m'appelait

**- Allo**

**- …**

**- Allo**

**- …**

**- Ecoutez si c'est une blague sachez que je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout et j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer alors…**

**- Alice.** Je reconnus cette voix, c'était mon détective

**- Paul ? C'est toi ? Je t'entends très mal.**

**- Alice ... Écoute-moi. Ils sont venus et ils ont tout pris. Ils savent que tu es au courant de tout. Reste avec des gens et appelle la …**

J'entendis un bruit, comme un coup de révolver…. Je criais le nom de Paul comme une furie à travers le téléphone mais il ne me répondait plus. Les gens autour de moi me regardaient comme si j'étais cinglée mais j'avais autre chose en tête à ce moment précis. J'entendis du mouvement à travers mon téléphone, et comme dans un souffle j'entendis une voix.

**- Tu n'aurais jamais du fouiner Alice et maintenant tu vas payer. Paul a remboursé sa dette pour avoir mis son nez là où il n'aurait pas dû et maintenant tu es la prochaine.**

Je lâchais mon téléphone et je commençais à trembler. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais tombée à genoux par terre.

Je ne pris réellement conscience de ce qui se passait que quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Quelqu'un était venue vérifier si j'allais bien et cette personne, dont je n'enregistrais même pas le visage m'aida à me relever. Je devais sortir d'ici et renter chez moi. Mon appartement était à la pointe de la technologie point de vue sécurité et je n'y risquerais rien.

Je sortis aussi vite que possible. Mais à peine avais-je ouvert la porte de secours que je tombais devant un parterre de paparazzis qui me mitraillaient littéralement. Je les regardais sans vraiment comprendre, quand mon regard se porta sur un homme avec un appareil photo mais le plus bizarre c'était qu'il ne prenait pas de photos. Il était grand avec des cheveux blonds. Il me souriait et il avait une expression à vous glacer le sang. J'étais figée, paralysée par la peur. Je le vis bouger sa veste d'un geste vif. J'aperçu une arme. Son sourire s'agrandissait. Je le regardais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autres et je voyais bouger ses lèvres et je me sentais devenir livide quand je compris les mots qu'il disait :

**« C'est ton tour ».**

Au moins ça avait eu le don de me faire retrouver l'énergie nécessaire pour remettre mes jambes en marche et je m'étais mise à courir dans le sens inverse. Malheureusement pour moi, ces maudits journalistes ne me laissaient pas passer. J'avais fini par hurler sur l'un deux pour qu'il me dégage la voie.

Je repris ma course et empruntais un petit passage pour me rendre à ma voiture mais c'était sans compter sue ce maudit journaliste que je venais d'incendier et qui me suivait. Je m'étais retournée vers lui et lui avait hurlé d'arrêter de me suivre. Des dizaines de photographes étaient arrivés et n'avaient rien manqué de notre altercation. J'arrivais enfin à ma voiture et je démarrais en trombe. Mon visage était strié de larmes que je n'arrivais plus à contenir. Ils voulaient ma mort. Maintenant qu'ils savaient tout ce que j'avais appris sur leurs détournements, ils me voulaient morte.

Je regardais dans mon rétroviseur et je vis une voiture se joindre au trafic à vive allure. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je savais que j'y serais en sécurité. Après une courte poursuite digne des grands films d'actions, j'arrivais à mon appartement. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'enlever les clefs de contact de ma voiture et je couru jusqu'à ma porte. Je la déverrouillais et m'empressait de la refermer aussi vite. J'entendais quelqu'un frappé à ma porte, juste au moment où j'enclenchais le dernier code de sécurité. Je me mis à courir dans la cuisine et y pris un couteau et le téléphone avant d'aller me cacher dans ma salle de bain et d'appeler la police.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que la mort aurait mieux valu à ce moment là parce que cette nuit là, j'avais tout perdu jusqu'à ma liberté.

* * *

Et voilà. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Intéressant ou pas ?

Encore merci pour vos reviews et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures.

A bientôt

Sab & Lilou


	13. Chapitre 11

Coucou les gens ! Nous revoilà… encore et toujours. Et ça n'est pas près de s'arrêter (hein Sab ?) parce que franchement vos reviews sont un pur bonheur pour nous ! (C'était une façon un peu différente de dire merci pour tout hein !) (_N/Sab Yeah Lilou j'aurais pas mieux dit, on bosse comme des dingues quand on lit vos si gentilles reviews)_

Bref nous revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre. Nous reprenons le cours de l'histoire après le petit intermède de la semaine dernière avec Alice. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à notre seule anonyme cette semaine :

Xenia : Si une petite question quand même et oui Alice est très intuitive mais ça ne veut pas dire que par le passé, elle a toujours suivi ce sentiment. Merci pour ta review en tout cas et on espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

**POV Edward**

**31 juillet 2009**

Je m'éveillais lentement en sentant quelqu'un bouger contre moi. J'étais bien et je savais pourquoi. Bella était pelotonnée contre moi, sa tête contre mon torse et nos jambes étaient entremêlées. Je levais la tête et je vis sur le réveil qu'il était six heures trente. J'allais devoir me lever si je ne voulais pas être en retard. J'avais un entretien avec Riley tôt dans la matinée.

Mon regard se reporta sur Bella. Elle était si belle, si sensuelle. Cette nuit avait été magnifique. En fait, toutes les soirées passées en sa compagnie étaient exquises. Je me mis à rêver pendant un cours instant de voir Bella dans mon lit, dans mon apparemment de Seattle mais c'était impossible. Je me forçais à enlever ce sentiment de tristesse qui pointait et me remis à contempler cette superbe femme encore endormie.

Je dégageais les cheveux de sa nuque et me mis à parcourir son cou de baisers. Juste par petite pression, je ne voulais pas la réveiller mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la toucher, de vouloir l'embrasser, de vouloir la gouter…

Je commençais à avoir une érection douloureuse et je me forçais donc à sortir de ce lit sous peine de réveiller Bella et de la faire mienne sans ménagement. Elle remua légèrement et se tourna. Je craignais de l'avoir dérangée quand elle se mit à parler. C'était un ensemble de mots incompréhensible. Elle prit le coussin sur lequel j'avais dormi et enfuit sa tête dedans. Sa respiration se refit lente, signe qu'elle dormait encore profondément.

Je ramassais mes vêtements tout en cherchant ma chemise quand je me rappelai qu'elle était toujours en bas dans le salon. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains, munis de mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage et m'habillais. J'avais besoin d'une douche et de vêtements propre. J'entendis Bella m'appeler pendant que je terminais de me vêtir. Je sortis de la salle de bains. Elle était assisse dans son lit avec le drap remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je lui fis part de ma présence tout en retournant dans sa chambre.

**- Je suis là Bella.**

Elle me regarda fixement dans les yeux. Elle avait un regard songeur et l'air un peu perdue. Il y avait aussi un autre sentiment mais je n'arrivais pas à décrire lequel.

**- Je pensais que tu étais parti**, me dit-elle dans un souffle.

**- Je comptais juste aller chez moi prendre une douche et m'habiller.**

Elle me lança un regard confus. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui clochait.

**- Ca va Bella ? Tu es pâle ? Tu ne te sens pas bien. **Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

**- Oui ca va. Je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais plus là. Je pensais que tu étais parti. **Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas réellement important. Mais tout dans sa manière d'être me disait le contraire.

Je la regardais fixement alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers ses mains. Elle triturait ses doigts dans tous les sens, signe qu'elle était nerveuse. Mais pourquoi ?

**- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Parles-moi.** Lui dis-je d'une voix calme.

Elle ne releva pas la tête tout de suite. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de souffler et de me regarder fixement.

**- Non ca va. J'ai juste eu peur que tu sois parti sans me dire au revoir.**

J'étais presque sûr qu'elle me mentait mais je ne dis rien. Si elle n'avait pas envie de me parler, très bien. Je supposais qu'elle aborderait le sujet quand elle serait prête mais je voulais quand même la rassurer.

**- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça.**

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais légèrement puis la fixait droit dans les yeux. Je vis dans son regard de la crainte. Avait-elle vraiment cru que je serais parti comme un voleur ?

**- Je passe juste chez moi prendre une douche et m'habiller et puis je reviens. Tu te sens encore capable de me supporter le temps d'un petit-déjeuner ?** Je lui dis ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie afin d'apaiser sa crainte.

Elle sourit et avec un regard plein de malice, elle me répondit,

**- S'il le faut vraiment….**

Je la poussais sur le lit afin qu'elle soit couchée et me positionnais au-dessus d'elle. Elle hoqueta de surprise et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec une lueur d'espièglerie.

**- Je pense que tu vas être en retard Edward. Et si tu as vraiment envie de déjeuner, il serait de bon ton que tu me lâches pour que je puisse également prendre une douche et préparer le petit-déjeuner.**

Avant que je puisse réfuter mon envie de manger et suggérer plutôt que je serais entièrement satisfait de me nourrir d'elle, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Je dû avoir un visage confus car elle explosa de rire en me repoussant. Elle tira sur le drap et se releva tout en s'enroulant dedans. Je me laissais tomber sur son lit et mis mon bras sur mes yeux.

**- Désolée Edward mais ton estomac à l'air de vraiment avoir envie d'être nourri,** me dit-elle pas du tout désolée.

**- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ma belle, **lui dis-je en écartant mon bras et en lui souriant.

Elle rigola tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bains.

Je me mis à chercher des yeux mes chaussures et les trouvaient près du bureau. Je les pris et descendis jusqu'au salon. Je mis ma chemise et mes chaussures avant de mettre ma veste et de me diriger vers la porte. Il n'y avait encore personne dans la rue donc je me dépêchais de traverser et de me retrouver à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas à dire mais personne ne risquait de mourir de chaud ici.

A peine avais-je passé la porte, que je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bains. Impatient moi ?

Je réglais l'eau de la douche et me déshabillais. J'envoyais valser mes vêtements dans le panier à linge et me mis sous la douche. Tandis que l'eau dégoulinait sur moi, je laissais mon esprit divaguer. J'avais encore fait un cauchemar mais pour une fois, je ne m'étais pas réveillé. J'avais relativement bien dormi depuis…. En fait je ne savais même plus depuis quand j'avais passé une nuit sans me réveiller.

Je souris en me disant que ça devait sûrement être du à la présence de Bella. Elle m'apaisait et je me sentais vraiment bien avec elle. Je songeais au fait qu'elle avait l'air tracassée en se réveillant et j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit la vérité en prétextant qu'il n'y avait rien hormis le fait qu'elle me croyait parti. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais qu'elle n'avait pas été honnête.

_Tu peux parler d'honnêteté !_

Ma conscience se rappela brutalement à mon bon souvenir. J'étais pris de remords. Je savais qu'en lui cachant qui j'étais vraiment, j'avançais sur une corde raide. Je risquais beaucoup et surtout la chute pourrait être très douloureuse mais qu'avais-je d'autres comme choix ?

Je pouvais arrêter notre relation mais au moment même où l'idée apparut dans mon esprit, je sentis une pointe en plein cœur et mes épaules s'affaissaient. Je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter. Elle me faisait du bien. Cette relation me faisait du bien.

J'avais pleinement conscience qu'en arrivant à Forks, quelques semaines auparavant, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. J'avais dû encaisser des choses bien trop difficiles et j'étais perdu. Mais depuis ma rencontre avec Bella, je me sentais revivre. Malgré les mensonges, quand j'étais avec elle, je revivais en quelque sorte. Et je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible il y a de cela un mois à peine.

Je pris mon shampoing et me lavais les cheveux. Je les frottais vigoureusement en essayant bien malgré moi de m'enlever l'idée de devoir rompre avec Bella. Après tout, je pouvais bien continuer comme ça. C'était, certes, délicat, mais pas impossible et pour l'instant ça fonctionnait donc je pris la décision d'arrêter mes pensées sombres et terminais ma toilette. Le temps des explications viendrait bien assez tôt de toute façon.

J'éteignis l'eau et pris une serviette de bain afin de me sécher. Je me dirigeais vers le miroir et pris mon rasoir. Après le dernier passage avec la lame, je me rinçais. Je me brossais les dents et dès que je remis ma brosse à dents en place, j'allais dans ma chambre afin de me prendre une tenue pour aller travailler. Je me dépêchais de finir de me sécher les cheveux et balançais ma serviette sur le lit tandis que je choisissais mes vêtements et m'habillais avec hâte. Je commençais réellement à avoir faim et l'idée de déjeuner avec Bella me rendit encore plus affamé mais pas que de nourriture.

J'aperçus le livreur de journaux au moment où je comptais traverser la rue. Je l'observais et compris pourquoi mon journal atterrissait toujours dans des endroits les plus insensés. Le pauvre gamin avait du mal à rester droit sur son vélo pendant qu'il jetait les journaux. Apparemment, son équilibre précaire ne se maintenait que lorsque ses deux mains se tenaient sur le guidon de sa bicyclette.

Je décidais d'attendre qu'il m'envoi mon journal afin de m'éviter la peine de le chercher. Il ne me remarqua même pas en le jetant tant il était concentré à maintenir son vélo debout et à continuer sa route. Mon journal atterrit de nouveau chez mes voisins de gauche. Il balança celui de Bella dans le jardin à coté de chez elle. Je ramassais le mien et allais le déposer chez moi.

Je traversais la rue et allais récupérer le journal de Bella. Il était dans des pétunias. Je jetais un coup d'œil et vérifiait que personne n'était dans le coin et me dépêchais de le ramasser. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on me prenne pour un vandale. Je mis le journal sous le bras et toquais à la porte de Bella.

Elle me cria de rentrer. Elle était habillée et terminait de préparer ce qui ressemblait à une omelette. Je ne voyais pas très bien vu qu'elle se tenait devant la cuisinière mais vu l'odeur, j'en étais presque sûr. Je déposais ma veste sur son sofa et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

**- Je croyais que tu t'étais noyé dans ta douche.**

Je lui jetais un regard sceptique et regardais ma montre. En effet, j'avais pris un peu plus de temps que prévu sous la douche car il était déjà sept heure et demi. Je lui fis un regard désolé en allant m'asseoir.

**- Désolé ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais parti si longtemps.**

Je déposai son journal sur la table au moment où elle me tendit une assiette sur laquelle était disposée une omelette et du bacon grillé. Elle me remercia pour son journal et le déposa sur le plan de travail. Elle nous servit une tasse de café et s'asseyait en se prenant également une assiette.

Nous mangions en silence tout en ne nous lâchant pas du regard. C'était vraiment agréable qu'elle n'essaye pas de parler pour combler un silence quand celui-ci était apaisant. Mon regard dévia vers sa bouche au moment où elle avalait un morceau d'omelette. J'étais fasciné par ses lèvres si sensuelles. Je me mis à gesticuler sur ma chaise afin d'essayer de diminuer mon trouble.

Elle leva un sourcil se demandant surement pourquoi je me tortillais sur ma chaise mais ne me posa pas la question. Nous terminions nos assiettes en même temps. Je bus mon café et bénissait cette femme de faire et d'aimer le bon café. Je reportais mon regard sur ma montre et vis qu'il était plus que temps que je parte sinon j'allais être en retard.

Bella se leva et ramassa nos assiettes. J'étais un peu fâché contre moi d'avoir pris autant de temps sous ma douche car maintenant je ne pouvais plus profiter de la présence de Bella. Elle partit vers le salon et revint avec ma veste.

**- Vas-y, sinon tu vas être en retard. On se voit plus tard.**

Quand je disais que cette fille était un ange !

Je l'embrassais puis me dirigeais vers la sortie. J'allais jusqu'à mon garage et pris ma Volvo afin de me rendre à l'institut.

**POV Bella**

Edward venait de partir. Je m'asseyais sur mon sofa et me pris la tête entre les mains. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je lui parler et lui poser des questions sur cette Anneesa ? Que représentait-elle pour lui ? Etait-ce son ancienne petite-amie ? Etait-il toujours avec elle ?

Tant de questions et aucune réponse. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui en parler ou non car je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir connaitre la réponse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était encore avec elle. Même si je ne savais rien de son passé, Edward n'était pas ce genre d'homme, j'en étais intimement convaincue. Mais peut-être qu'elle était sa dernière petite-amie et qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber. Et s'il était encore amoureux ? Et s'il était encore épris de cette fille, que faisait-il avec moi ?

J'essayais de rassembler mes idées. Je ne savais pas grand-chose d'Edward. Il était peu enclin à parler de son passé et chaque fois que j'avais essayé d'en savoir un peu plus, il me répondait vaguement. Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps mais nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et jamais il n'avait fait mention d'anciennes petites-amies qui auraient comptées pour lui. Quand je lui avais posé la question, il m'avait dit avoir eu quelques relations mais relativement brèves. Cependant, il avait écourté notre discussion de façon si rapide que quelque chose me disait qu'il n'avait pas été complètement honnête.

Tout ce dont j'étais sûre, c'est que cette personne était importante pour lui. La façon qu'il avait prononcé son nom, sa façon de l'implorer de ne pas le quitter… Il y avait eu une telle douleur dans ses mots que je ne doutais pas qu'elle était importante pour lui. Une petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait qu'il s'agissait de son ex. Je sentis mon cœur s'oppresser.

C'était bien ma veine ça ! Parce que je ne me faisais plus d'illusion, j'éprouvais de forts sentiments pour lui. Il suffisait qu'il apparaisse dans mon champ de vision pour que je me sente envahie de joie. Il illuminait ma vie de sa présence et je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien sentie que depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Il était drôle, intelligent, cultivé… bref tout ce que je recherchais chez un homme.

Je n'avais plus aucun doute. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui et malheureusement pour moi, le cœur de cet homme était probablement déjà pris. Je décidais de ne pas lui en parler tout de suite parce que je ne me sentais pas prête à entendre la vérité. Je gardais quand même un mince espoir qu'il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Et si ça n'était pas le cas, ça sonnerait la fin de notre histoire. Je ne devais pas me leurrer, si cette fille était son ancienne petit-amie, il était clair qu'il l'aimait encore et donc je devrais stopper notre relation.

Je décidais d'arrêter ces pensées négatives. Après tout, peut-être que je me trompais du tout au tout. Je pouvais quand même lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et attendre qu'il m'en parle de lui-même. J'essayais de me convaincre que si Edward aimait une autre femme, il n'aurait jamais débuté une histoire avec moi. Je me fis donc la promesse de ne rien dire tout de suite. Après tout, j'avais droit aussi à un peu de bonheur, chose qu'il m'apportait. Je décidais pour une fois de voir le verre à moitié plein.

**03 août 2009**

**POV Edward**

J'étais en train de terminer de retranscrire mes notes dans le dossier de Bree Tanner quand on toqua à ma porte. C'était Bella qui venait m'informer qu'il était midi et elle voulait savoir si je souhaitais venir manger avec elle. Comme si je pouvais refuser ? Il était hors de question que je la laisse seule avec ce Jacob Black.

Ce type était vraiment trop louche. Il était tout le temps dans les parages et il me lançait sans cesse des regards peu amènes. Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas enclin à lui renvoyer des amicaux.

Bella et moi avions passé une bonne partie du samedi ensemble avant que Jacob ne fasse à nouveau son apparition. Il avait été décontenancé de me trouver chez elle et j'avais agit comme la dernière fois, je les avais laissé seul mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Autant j'avais eu dans l'idée, la première fois, d'essayer de le mettre dans ma poche autant maintenant je préférais partir pour ne pas laisser sortir ma colère et que Bella se sente mal, prise entre son petit-ami et son meilleur ami.

Le dimanche, nous avions passé l'après-midi ensemble et Bella m'avait parlé de sa relation avec Jacob, m'expliquant qu'ils se connaissaient depuis de très nombreuses années et qu'ils étaient seulement amis. Je la croyais mais je n'avais pas confiance en lui. De plus, il était toujours en train d'arpenter le couloir d'Alice ce qui en faisait vraiment un type qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance malgré le fait que Jasper m'assurait qu'il soit clean.

Je me levais et suivis Bella jusqu'au réfectoire. Angela et Ben y étaient déjà mais je n'apercevais pas de Jacob à l'horizon. J'allais peut-être manger tranquillement sans sentir son regard sur moi. Juste au moment où je m'autorisais à me détendre, je le vis arriver. Mon sourire se fanât aussitôt tandis qu'il me jetait, comme à son habitude, son regard si peu aimable.

Nos plateaux remplis, Bella et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la table des deux infirmiers. Nous venions à peine de nous asseoir que Jacob fit le tour de la table afin de s'asseoir à côté de Bella alors qu'il avait devant lui une place de libre juste à côte de Ben. Il me souriait de toutes ses dents et mes poings se refermèrent avec l'envie de lui en coller une pour lui faire ravaler son air narquois. Apparemment, il avait décidé de se joindre à nous dorénavant, plutôt que de partir comme il en avait l'habitude quand j'étais là. Bella m'avait dit qu'elle lui avait parlé et lui avait demandé de faire des efforts et il voulait surement lui montrer qu'il en faisait, mais à contrecœur.

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de violent mais ce type m'emmerdait depuis pas mal de temps. Chaque fois que Bella et moi trouvions un peu de temps pour être ensemble, il arrivait et lui demandait quelque chose et ils partaient ensemble. Il me parlait d'une voix fausse et je devais avouer que ça m'agaçait prodigieusement.

Le déjeuner se passa calmement malgré la tension imposée par Jacob et moi. Je retournais à mon bureau pour terminer rapidement les mises à jour de mes dossiers. Je décidais de passer par le couloir d'Alice. Je regardais autour de moi et miracle, pour une fois, il était libre. Je me dépêchais et juste avant d'arriver devant sa chambre, Jacob apparu et me fusilla du regard.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Masen ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Black ? Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, alors pousse- toi de mon chemin.**

**- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je te jure que je finirais bien par le découvrir.**

**- Je pense qu'une petite chambre ici te ferait du bien Black car tu commences à virer parano. Si tu as besoin de te confier, je peux te libérer un créneau.**

Son visage se tordit d'une fureur sans nom mais il finit par se reprendre avant de répondre.

**- Je vais y réfléchir Masen, mais je pense que j'irais plutôt voir Bella pour lui parler de mes problèmes. Elle est très compréhensive et on s'entend si bien. On se connait depuis tellement longtemps et de façon tellement intime…**

Il n'y avait pas à dire ce mec savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal. J'allais lui répondre mais j'entendis quelqu'un arriver. C'était Aro. Il nous regardait successivement en se demandant sûrement ce que nous faisions à même pas dix mètres de la chambre d'Alice, mais Jacob fût le plus prompt à répondre avant même qu'Aro ne formule sa question.

**- Si nous sommes d'accord Edward, j'en suis ravi et je te promets que mes notes pour la patiente Tanner seront mises à jour,** dit Jacob avec un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical.

**- Un problème messieurs ?** nous demanda Aro

**- Non docteur Volturi. Edward me faisait justement remarquer que j'avais oublié de lui donner une copie des soins effectués cette semaine pour Bree Tanner pour son dossier. **

**- Ah d'accord ! Bonne journée alors. **Aro secoua la tête dans un geste théâtrale.** Jacob vous ne changerez jamais avec la paperasse. **Il lui fit un sourire qui aurait presque pût être amical. **Régularisez ça mon petit**. Il tapota l'épaule de Jacob, et je vis ce dernier réprimer une grimace, comme si ce simple geste le mettait mal à l'aise.

Et Aro repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Je n'eus pas le temps de demander à Jacob ce qu'il lui avait pris car il empruntait le chemin par lequel il était venu. Décidément, ce mec ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Maintenant qu'Aro m'avait vu dans ce couloir, je décidais de repartir vers mon bureau au cas où il repasserait et là je n'aurais plus d'excuse qui justifierait ma présence. Arrivé à mon bureau, je soufflais d'exaspération. Je relevais la tête et m'aperçus qu'il était déjà quatorze heures et si je voulais être rentré à une heure décente, il fallait vraiment que je termine la paperasse.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures quand j'arrivais enfin chez moi. J'enlevais ma veste et la balançais sur le sofa et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je pris une bière et m'asseyais afin de profiter d'un peu de calme. J'aurais aimé voir Bella ce soir mais elle avait décliné ma proposition car elle devait passer voir son père.

Je terminais ma bière d'un coup et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains afin de prendre ma douche. J'avais une soirée seul et je me rappelais que Jasper devait me téléphoner ce soir. En effet, samedi il m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas me parler et qu'il me téléphonerait lundi soir car il avait quelques informations à me transmettre. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir grand-chose à lui raconter. La semaine passée avait été infructueuse et j'avais essayé tant bien que mal à ne pas trop me faire remarquer depuis que Victoria avait laissé trainer le dossier d'Alice. J'espérais d'ailleurs que Jasper avait du nouveau suite aux informations que j'avais pu lui transmettre.

Je me séchais et je m'habillais d'un pantalon de jogging ainsi que d'un t-shirt. J'aimais être décontracté chez moi. J'allais dans ma cuisine afin de me servir une nouvelle bière quand mon téléphone sonna

**- Salut Jazz !**

**- Salut Ed.**

**- Quoi de neuf ?**

**- Ca peut aller.** Il avait la voix éteinte.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jazz ? **J'étais inquiet. Jasper se laissait rarement abattre et le ton de sa voix allait clairement dans ce sens.

**- Ce n'est pas moi. Je vais bien, tout le monde va bien en fait.** Il prit quelques secondes en soufflant. **J'ai demandé l'avis de Carlisle pour les informations que tu m'as donné et ce n'est pas bon, tu peux me croire.**

**- Qu'est-ce que papa a dit ?** J'étais anxieux. Nous étions maintenant sûrs qu'Alice était détenue contre sa volonté, sans en avoir la preuve, et nous savions aussi que sa pathologie était erronée vu que je l'avais entendu se défendre face à James. Repenser à ça me fit frissonner.

**- Dans les grandes lignes, que les différents médicaments prescrit ne sont pas compatibles et qu'un traitement pareil pourrait à terme avoir des effets dévastateurs et même irrémédiable sur sa santé mentale et physique. **

Je me laissais quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que venais de me dire Jasper. J'étais effrayé à l'idée que cette fille, qui m'avait paru si fragile, puisse y laisser sa santé mentale et physique.

**- Jazz, il faut la faire sortir,** lui dis-je en murmurant.

**- Je sais, mais on n'a rien qui permet de le faire. Tout ce qu'on a, ce sont des suppositions. On n'a aucune preuve. On doit avoir un dossier en béton si on veut aller faire une demande d'opposition et on n'a pas droit à l'erreur.**

**- Il faut faire quelque chose, si cette fille devait vraiment rester marquée par ces salauds… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. **J'étais en colère et mon ton était rageur.

**- Moi non plus Edward. Mais nous n'auront pas de seconde chance. Dès qu'on fera la demande, toute la vérité sur toi et Charlie remontera et si on échoue, elle n'aura plus d'espoir. Ca me tue de devoir rester comme ça avec tout ce que nous savons, mais ce sera notre parole contre la leur et sans preuve matérielle, on n'aura jamais gain de cause.**

**- Tu as raison.**

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux.

**- Pour l'instant, James la laisse tranquille. Je pense que le fait d'avoir failli se faire choper l'a calmé. Tous les médicaments sont donnés par Victoria elle-même. De plus, James est en congé jusque mercredi prochain.**

**- C'est déjà un problème en moins pour le moment, mais il faut vraiment qu'on trouve une solution et rapidement. J'ai pensé à deux ou trois trucs qui pourraient justifier ce qu'ils lui font mais j'attends d'avoir les documents en main avant de me prononcer.**

**- D'accord, de toute façon il faut explorer toutes les possibilités, même les plus incongrues. Il doit y avoir quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible autrement. **J'étais vraiment énervé. On savait ce qu'ils faisaient subir à cette fille et nous n'avions aucun moyen de le prouver. Ca me rendait dingue.

- **Oui je pense aussi. Je me triture les méninges dans tous les sens et j'ai bien quelques explications mais elles sont toutes tellement invraisemblables.** Il était vraiment anxieux, je l'entendais bien au son de sa voix.

**- On va finir par trouver Jazz, il le faut !** J'étais plus que déterminé à trouver peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

**- Oui c'est sûr. De toute façon je n'écarte aucune piste. Je ratisse large et j'espère finir par trouver quelque chose. Je me suis renseigné aussi sur le bureau d'avocats des Volturi mais c'est vraiment galère.**

**- Et du côté du petit-ami ? Je suis étonné qu'il ne soit jamais venu la voir, enfin à ma connaissance. Déjà cette histoire au sujet de l'ancienne nounou d'Alice que Rosalie nous a racontée, qu'il fasse barrage pour elle, je pourrais comprendre mais là il s'agit quand même d'un membre de leur famille ?**

**- J'ai fouillé dans le passé de cet Alec. Il a été élevé par sa mère mais Caïus Volturi l'a reconnu à la naissance. Bien qu'il n'ait presqu'aucun contact avec son fils, Caïus a versé une pension chaque mois jusqu'à la fin des études de son gamin. Il a étudié le droit. Il a commencé par Darmouth et a changé d'université pour terminer son cursus à New-York.**

**- Pourquoi ce mec a-t-il changé pour New-York ? Quel mec sain d'esprit préfèrerait l'université de New-York comparé à Darmouth ?** Il devait avoir fait quelque chose parce que personne ne délaissait une telle université. Les places étaient précieuses et ils avaient une liste d'attente énorme.

**- Je me suis posé la même question. J'ai fouillé mais j'ai rien trouvé. Apparemment il n'est pas parti pour un problème. Il était même tenu en grande estime par la plupart de ses professeurs.**

**- C'est vraiment bizarre.**

**- Oui c'est sûr, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autres. A la fin de ses études, il a fait son stage dans un petit cabinet et maintenant il travaille avec son père et son oncle.**

**- Tiens donc.** J'étais perplexe.

**- Oui il y travaille depuis, tiens toi bien, depuis le premier juin soit…**

**- Soit depuis l'internement d'Alice**, le coupais-je.** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache mais ils ne sont vraiment pas nets dans cette famille.**

**- Non, ils ne le sont pas mais de nouveau, on n'a rien pour le prouver. Je continue à creuser sur le cabinet et sur le petit-ami. Je vais aussi téléphoner à Ellen, la nourrice. Elle a accepté de me parler. Rosalie et elle se téléphone souvent et j'ai demandé à Rosalie de la voir. J'ai des questions et elle pourra sûrement m'éclairer.**

**- Je ne peux pas certifier qu'Alec Volturi ne soit jamais venu la voir mais je ne l'ai jamais vu et personne n'a jamais mentionné de visite pour Alice. **Je supposais que quelqu'un en aurait parlé et je pensais instinctivement à Mme Cope. Il était clair qu'elle l'aurait crié sur tous les toits.

**- Sincèrement, si ce mec est de mèche avec sa famille, je doute qu'il soit venu ne fusse qu'une fois lui rendre visite**. Jasper avait quasi craché sa phrase.

**- C'est bizarre de la part d'un type qui se disait anéanti par la maladie de sa future femme.**

**- Ce mec m'a l'air d'un parfait abruti si tu veux mon avis,** me dit Jasper hargneux.

**- C'est en tant que journaliste que tu me dis ça ?** Bien que je sois aussi furieux que lui de la situation d'Alice, je trouvais la réflexion de Jasper étrange.

**- En partie. Allez Edward, quel mec n'irait pas voir la femme qu'il compte épouser ? En plus, cette fille est magnifique, alors à mon avis c'est un abruti de première pour la laisser seule là-bas.**

**- Et bien Jasper si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu craques pour cette nana. **

Il y eu un silence et je me demandais si tout compte fait je n'avais pas vu juste. Bien qu'il soit un très bon journaliste, Jasper arrivait bien mieux que moi à faire le tri entre sa vie privée et professionnelle. Dans le cas de cette affaire, Jasper était vraiment…. Impliqué et sur tous les plans.

**- La question n'est pas là.**

Il n'avait pas répondu à ma question et je décidais de ne pas continuer sur ce chemin. Il respectait trop souvent mon besoin de silence pour que je le questionne d'avantage.

**- Allez je vais te laisser. On se téléphone samedi prochain sauf si on a du nouveau entre-temps.**

**- Ok Jazz. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi.**

**- Ils te remettent tous aussi leur bonjour. Je leur donne de tes nouvelles régulièrement. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi alors je m'efforce de les rassurer du mieux que je peux.**

**- Dis à Esmé que je vais bien. Je me doute qu'elle doit encore se faire du souci mais dis-lui que je vais bien et que je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'appeler, mais je ne préfère pas tant que je suis ici.**

**- Oui et elle le comprend, mais bon Esmé restera Esmé, et elle continuera à toujours se faire du souci pour nous. Ce n'est pas près de changer.**

**- Oui c'est sûr. A samedi Jazz.**

**- Oui fais gaffe à toi et prends soin de toi.**

**- Comme toujours !**

Je raccrochais et terminais ma bière. J'allumais la télévision mais n'y jetais aucun coup d'œil. Je repensais à ce que Jasper venait de m'apprendre. Il y avait un point inquiétant, celui de la médication.

**POV Emmett**

Je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro de mon ami Garett. Il travaillait à New-York au département de la justice comme procureur également. Nous avions fait une partie de nos études ensemble et nous restions régulièrement en contact malgré la distance et les années. Je lui avais rendu pas mal de services et cette fois-ci, je comptais bien lui demander de me renvoyer l'ascenseur. N'ayant pas réussi à trouver ce que je cherchais tout seul, il fallait que je demande de l'aide et j'avais une totale confiance en lui. Après quelques sonneries, il répondit.

**- Hey, Salut Emmett ! Quoi de neuf à Seattle ?**

**- Salut Garett. Rien de particulier. La routine quoi. Comment tu vas ?**

**- Comme d'habitude, tu sais bien. J'attends toujours de rencontrer ma Rosalie alors en attendant je profite.**

**- Et je suis sûr sur tu profites plus que bien.** Je rigolais.

Garrett était un solitaire dans l'âme et aimait profiter de son statut de célibataire. Mais ces derniers temps, il pensait de plus en plus à se ranger, enfin avant d'apercevoir une jolie fille dans un bar et que l'envie de faire du sport en chambre se fasse présente. C'était un gars rempli d'humour et on avait passé de sacrés moments à l'université. Nous avions le même humour vaseux d'après nos camarades.

**- Bah temps qu'à faire…**

**- Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?** Je lui demandais un peu inquiet tout de même de le déranger vu l'heure.

**- Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais et puis franchement ça me permet de relever la tête du dossier sur lequel je suis et qui me rend dingue. **

**- Attends tu ramènes du boulot chez toi un lundi soir ! Tu es malade ? **Bien que Garret était un mec consciencieux et que son boulot était impeccable, c'était aussi un sorteur invétéré.

**- Ah que veux-tu Em, je vieillis et je m'assagis… non sérieusement j'ai un dossier particulièrement pénible et je revérifie tout pour être sûr de n'avoir rien loupé. Bref, je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas pour savoir pourquoi je suis seul chez moi en train de travailler donc je t'écoute. **

**- En fait je t'appelais parce que j'ai un service à te demander.**

**- Et ben si le grand Emmett Mc Carthy m'appelle et me demande un service, je suppose que ça doit être important. Je t'écoute !**

**- D'abord je voudrais que cette conversation ne reste qu'entre toi et moi, d'accord ? Tu n'en parleras à personne et surtout j'aimerais que tu ne me poses pas de question. J'ai besoin que tu me donnes ta parole. **

Je savais qu'impliquer une tierce personne ne serait pas du goût de Jasper mais j'avais besoin d'une aide et je savais que Garret était quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter.

**- Tu m'intrigues, mais ok je ne pose pas de question, et je te promets de n'en parler à personne, dis-moi juste en quoi je peux t'être utile ?** Il était inquiet et je le comprenais. Dans notre métier, nous n'avions pas trop la possibilité de faire ce genre de promesse.

**- Je vais venir à New-York la semaine prochaine. Officiellement pour prendre le témoignage et mettre au point les déclarations d'un témoin pour une de mes affaires. Officieusement parce que j'ai besoin que tu me trouves deux documents.**

**- De quoi tu as besoin ?**

**- J'ai besoin d'avoir une copie de deux testaments. **

**- Emmett…** me dit-il las. **Ce n'est pas du tout mon département. Comment veux-tu que je te déniche de tels documents sans en parler à personne ?**

**- Je sais mec, mais c'est vraiment important. Je ne te demanderais pas ce service si ça ne l'était pas. **Je savais bien que ça ne serait pas facile pour lui, mais je n'avais confiance en personne d'autre à New-York.

**- Ok je vais voir ce que je peux faire,** me dit-il au bout de quelques secondes, **j'ai besoin que tu me donnes le nom des testamentaires?**

**- En fait, il s'agit du testament de Charles et Esther Brandon.**

Il ne parla plus pendant quelques secondes comme s'il réfléchissait à pourquoi je lui demandais une copie d'un si vieux document.

**- Ce sont les fondateurs de la Twilight Company non ? **

**- Oui c'est ça. **

**- Ils sont morts il y a une dizaine d'années si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je crève d'envie de te demander pourquoi tu veux un document si vieux mais je ne le ferai pas. Je pense pouvoir avoir accès et te fournir une copie. Tout le monde connait leur société ici au tribunal. Il y a suspicion de détournements de fonds mais rien n'a jamais été trouvé. J'ai quelques collègues qui ont essayé mais ils se sont tous cassés les dents dessus. Bref, ce document est surement archivé dans les sous-sols et donc ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème pour t'en faire une copie.**

**- Merci mec, je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais c'est vraiment important,** lui dis-je reconnaissant.

**- Ouais, tu me le revaudras c'est sûr. Bon, tu m'as parlé de deux documents.**

**- J'aimerais que tu cherches si Alice Brandon a fait avaliser un testament à son nom.**

**- Là ça va être vraiment compliqué,** me dit-il.

**- Ouais je sais, et pour être honnête je ne suis même pas sûr que ce document existe, mais je pense qu'une personnalité comme elle a du en faire un. C'est relativement courant surtout vu la fortune qu'elle possède.**

**- Oui il y a de grandes chances mais je vais avoir du mal à te procurer un tel document sans en faire la demande au service adéquat. La personne étant toujours vivante et si ce document existe, il me sera impossible d'en avoir une copie sans en faire la demande auprès du greffier. Tu as pensé à faire la demande auprès de son notaire ?**

**- Je ne sais même pas si ce document existe alors à savoir quel notaire a pu le rédiger…** Je laissais ma phrase en suspens. Je savais bien que je lui demandais de rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution.

**- Arrête-moi si je ne me trompe, mais cette fille s'est faite internée il y a quelque temps non ? Alors pourquoi ne vois-tu pas avec les tuteurs légaux ?**

**-Tu as entendu parler de cette histoire ? **

**- Comme tout le monde. Ca a été un sacré choc pour Jenny. Elle adore toujours autant les vêtements,** me dit-il en riant.

La sœur de Garret était une vraie furie quand il s'agissait de shopping. Même ma Rosie ne rivalisait pas avec elle. A l'époque de nos études, les parents de Garret ne savaient plus quoi faire tellement ses dépenses étaient faramineuses.

**- Je vois qu'elle n'a pas changée.**

**- Non, au grand dam de mes parents. Mais depuis qu'elle doit les payer avec son salaire, elle s'est calmée. Mes parents ont enfin fini par ne plus réapprovisionner son compte donc elle doit faire avec ce qu'elle a. Je ne te raconte pas le grabuge que ça a donné lorsqu'elle s'en est rendu compte. Elle n'a plus parlé à nos parents pendant presque un mois mais je pense qu'elle a compris maintenant.**

**- Et ben, les réunions familiales ont du être mouvementées par la suite.**

**- Oui au début, il ne se parlait que pour les formules de politesse, mais c'était il y a plus de six mois et maintenant ca va beaucoup mieux.**

**- Je suis content de l'apprendre.**

**- Bon écoute, je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne te garantis vraiment rien.**

**- Je sais et je te remercie vraiment. J'ai conscience que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile mais c'est vraiment important.**

**- Je me doute et c'est pour ça que je me force à ne pas te demander les raisons. J'ose juste espérer que tu m'en parleras plus tard.**

**- Je te le promets,** lui dis-je reconnaissant.

**- Appelle-moi dès que tu es à New-York.**

**- Bien sûr ! A plus tard.**

Je raccrochais tout en pensant que je lui étais vraiment reconnaissant de faire ça pour moi. Je pensais à Rosalie. Depuis qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé sa liberté et qu'elle avait arrêté sa carrière, elle faisait du rangement dans la chambre d'ami afin d'y accueillir notre progéniture. Elle n'était pas encore enceinte mais nous faisions ce qu'il fallait pour que ça arrive rapidement.

En faisant le rangement, elle avait retrouvé des photos de ses années universitaires dont plusieurs clichés d'elle et d'Alice Brandon. Elle était repartie dans une crise de larmes et j'avais dû faire le tri moi-même dès qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir se morfondre ainsi. J'espérais juste que ces documents allaient aider Jasper et par la même occasion Rosalie.

**07 août 2009**

**POV Edward**

Je rentais enfin chez moi. J'avais les nerfs en compote. J'avais encore eu une double séance avec Mr Potter et ma patience commençait vraiment à être mise à rude épreuve. De plus, malgré l'absence de James, je n'avais pas pu approcher Alice. Victoria, qui s'était faite discrète jusqu'à maintenant, avait l'air d'être à tous les coins de couloirs que j'empruntais. A croire que l'absence de James la décoinçait et qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Elle ne me parlait quasi jamais mais ne manquait pas de m'envoyer des clins d'œil tout en vérifiant toujours si personne d'autre que moi ne regardait.

Et Jacob, fidèle à lui-même, avait toujours élu domicile devant la chambre d'Alice ou tout du moins, toujours dans les alentours. Je me demandais presque comment il faisait pour faire son travail tout en faisant le guet.

J'étais aussi fatigué car je ne dormais pas assez. J'avais un peu délaissé mon « vrai » travail et j'avais pas mal d'articles à terminer et à corriger. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Bella et donc j'avais laissé le boulot que Japser m'envoyait en attente.

J'avais donc passé seul mes fins de soirées, à mon grand dam ainsi que celui de Bella. Je restais chez elle jusqu'au moment où elle était presque endormie, généralement après que nous ayons fait l'amour. J'avais dû lui mentir car je ne pouvais pas lui dire les raisons pour lesquelles je ne pouvais rester dormir chez elle. J'avais donc prétexté le fait que je devais me rendre tôt à l'institut et que par conséquent je préférais dormir chez moi afin de ne pas la réveillée.

Résultat, je commençais à travailler sur mes articles très tard et je me levais très tôt. J'avais très peu d'heures de sommeil à mon actif et la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Elle ne comprenait pas mon besoin d'arriver si tôt mais je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre comme excuse pour justifier mon départ.

J'avais terminé le plus urgent et j'avais tout envoyé à Jasper pour une dernière correction. Ce soir, je comptais aller me coucher très tôt. En effet, Bella n'était pas libre. Elle allait passer la nuit chez les Uley avec Emilie et sa cousine. Une dernière nuit entre filles avant le grand jour. De plus, ça leurs permettait de dormir un peu plus vu qu'elles étaient toutes sur place. Elle avait envie, tout comme moi, que nous passions la nuit ensemble mais elle avait promis à Emilie d'aller dormir chez elle.

Je lui avais dit que ce n'était que partie remise et que nous avions tout le week-end pour être ensemble. De plus, il me fallait vraiment quelques heures de sommeil sinon j'allais finir par m'écrouler et avec Bella dans mon lit, j'étais sûr de ne pas dormir beaucoup.

J'allais prendre ma douche et manger un petit truc avant de téléphoner à Jasper. Avec le mariage qui se déroulait le lendemain, je n'aurais pas pu lui parler. Dès que mon four à micro-ondes sonna, je pris mon plat et m'installais pour manger. Je n'avais pas le courage de me faire à manger pour moi tout seul et je me contentais donc de ces trucs dégueulasses.

Une fois mon repas terminé, je me pris une bière et mon téléphone.

**- Salut Jazz**

**- Salut Ed. Un problème ?**

**- Non pas de problème, juste que demain je ne serai pas joignable, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle ce soir.**

**- Ah bon ? Qu'est ce que tu as de prévu pour être injoignable ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien dans ce bled ?**

**- Je te rassure, il n'y a toujours rien et je ne pense pas que ça risque pas de changer un jour, si tu veux mon avis,** lui dis-je en riant. **Non, demain je me rends à un mariage.**

**- Et ben t'es là depuis un peu plus de trois semaines et t'as déjà réussi à te faire inviter à un mariage ?** Il riait.

**- Il s'agit d'un mec du personnel de l'institut, Sam. **

**- Bah, c'est une bonne idée en fait. Tu auras l'occasion de voir pas mal de tes collègues en dehors de l'institut et quelques verres de champagne pourront peut-être déliés quelques langues.**

Jasper ne perdait jamais le nord. Je n'avais pas pensé que ce mariage pourrait me servir. J'étais juste heureux de m'y rendre avec Bella.

**- Je n'y avais pas pensé.**

**- C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour palier à tes déficiences.**

**- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui va t'étouffer toi !**

**- Que veux-tu je suis formidable,** dit-il en s'esclaffant.

**- Ouais bon avant que tes chevilles n'enflent trop, j'aimerais que tu me dises si tu as des nouvelles de ton coté parce moi j'ai rien de nouveau pour toi.**

**- Non rien pour le moment. Em est toujours sur le coup des testaments. Par contre j'ai eu Charlie en ligne. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelle. Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelques pistes mais je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu as quelqu'un sur place ?** Après tout Charlie avait le droit de savoir. C'est lui qui avait demandé de l'aide.

**- Parce que si, comme on le pense, c'est sa fille qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille, j'ai peur qu'il lui parle de toi.**

**- C'est un flic Jazz. Je pense qu'il sait garder des informations pour lui et puis il suffit de lui dire de ne rien dire.**

**- Je n'en doute pas, je connais mes amis,** me dit-il contrarié**, je ne tiens pas à lui dire parce que sa fille est d'une manière comme une autre engagée dans cette affaire et toi comme moi savons très bien que garder un secret dans une famille, ce n'est que pure utopie.**

**- Oui mais quand même…**

**- De toute façon, il faudra sûrement lui dire mais je préfèrerais lui en parler le plus tard possible. J'aimerais essayer de ne pas mêler sa fille à tout ça, même si elle l'est déjà un peu trop. Je sais à quel point il tient à sa fille, elle est toute sa vie. **

**- Je te comprends Jazz, mais il a le droit de savoir, je pense. D'après ce que tu m'as toujours dit, c'est une personne de confiance.**

**- Il l'est sans aucun doute. Mais je pense aussi à toi.**

**- A moi ?**

**- Quand il va savoir que tu te fais sa fille et que tu lui mens, il va te botter le cul,** me dit il hilare.

**- Heuuu ouais, j'avais pas pensé à ça…. J'aviserai au moment voulu.**

**- Je te souhaite bon courage. Tu te souviens de la colère d'Esmé quand Carlisle avait vomi dans ses rosiers pendant leur fête d'anniversaire de mariage ?**

Je me remémorais ce souvenir. Ma mère avait hurlé sur mon père et l'avait obligé à dormir dans la chambre d'amis pendant une semaine. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé pendant tout ce temps. Je n'avais jamais vu Esmé crier de toute ma vie et je peux vous dire que je n'avais plus envie de revoir ça un jour. Elle nous avait vraiment fait peur.

**- Oui je m'en souviens trop bien, quel est le rapport avec Charlie ?**

**- Et ben imagine ça fois dix et ça te donne l'idée de la réaction de Charlie quand il apprendra pour toi et sa fille.**

**- Heuu… bah j'aviserai à ce moment là,** lui dis-je penaud.

Et là, il se mit à rire. C'est qu'il se foutait de ma gueule en plus.

**- Pauvre Edward. Je donnerais cher pour voir ta tête en ce moment.**

**- Bon si t'as fini de te foutre de moi, je vais te laisser. Je suis fatigué.**

**- Ne soit pas susceptible Ed. Je t'adore tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ?**

**- Oui ben aime moi un peu moins sur ce coup là.**

Et là, on se mit à rire tous les deux. Un vrai fou rire surement dû au besoin d'évacuer la tension de cette enquête. Malgré la lenteur que prenaient nos investigations, nous ne voulions rien lâcher. Nous savions tous les deux qu'Alice était en danger et nous ne pouvions pas le prouver. Je n'avais aucune preuve et Jasper de son côté remuait apparemment toutes les pistes inimaginables et n'avait rien non plus. Il nous fallait trouver des preuves et rapidement et nous en étions pleinement conscient.

* * *

Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ai plu… N'hésitez surtout pas à nous faire partager votre avis. N'oubliez pas que la politique de la maison c'est une review = une réponse. Alors ne vous posez pas la question et laissez nous un petit message.

_Oui on adore lire vos commentaires ! Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point ça nous motive à écrire plus vite!_

A bientôt

Sab et Lilou


	14. Chapitre 12

_*Réfléchit intensément pour trouver un début original… ne trouve rien… fait marcher un peu plus ses méninges… non rien de transcendant ne me vient… Soit, reprenons les bases : Quand on est poli on dit Bonjour ! Donc : *_ Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Nous ça va bien ! (des fois que ça intéresse quelqu'un, on ne sait jamais…) Comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire pour vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et alertes ! Si tu as une idée Sab je suis preneuse. Je suis prête à embrasser tout le monde, faire une danse de la joie (m'en fou personne ne me verra) et encore plein d'autre chose (l'envoie de chèque n'était pas inclus dans ce package entendons nous bien). Donc **MERCI** ! Comment le dire autrement ? (**N/Sab : Ben je trouve que tu as bien fait ça, je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! et si tu veux je t'accompagne dans une danse endiablée**)

xenia : Ca ne va pas trop tarder. En tout cas le premier contact est pour aujourd'hui. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

scorpionlove09 : tout d'abord merci pour ton premier com et on est contente que ça te plaise, n'est-ce pas Lilou ? _(Lilou : tu m'étonnes que l'on est contente ! C'est toujours cool de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue à L'institut)_ Tout le monde se pose la même question _(Lilou : euh non pas tout le monde, moi j'ai la réponse, moi j'ai la réponse…)_ mais pour l'instant on ne peut rien dire au sujet d'Anneesa mais rassure toi, il y aura un début d'explication très bientôt.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! Et à propos, il parait qu'il faut prévoir un rafraichissement pour lire ce chapitre…

* * *

**POV Bella**

**08 août 2009**

Je m'éveillais lentement. Je fixais le réveil qui indiquait six heures. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour identifier l'endroit où je me trouvais. En effet j'étais chez Emilie et nous étions le jour de son mariage. J'avais encore du temps et je décidais donc de rester un peu sous la couette. J'étais anxieuse. Edward et moi allions nous afficher lors du mariage de Sam et Emilie et j'avais un peu peur des réactions des invités.

Pas que nous voulions nous cacher, loin de là, mais nous n'avions pas voulu nous afficher aux yeux des autres. Je me doutais bien que de nous voir ensemble allait faire jaser les gens. J'appréhendais aussi un peu la réaction de Charlie. Je ne lui avais pas dit. Tout le monde pensait que je venais seule, excepté Sam et Emilie.

Je pensais aussi à la réaction de Jacob. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup Edward. C'était un bon psychologue et mais Jacob ne cessait de le trouver étrange et quand je lui posais la question à savoir pourquoi il pensait ça, il répondait juste qu'il trouvait qu'Edward n'était pas net. Je m'étais d'ailleurs fâchée avec lui et je lui avais demandé de faire un effort. Je ne lui demandais pas d'en faire son meilleur ami mais j'attendais quand même qu'il fasse un effort de comportement, en vertu de notre amitié.

Quant à moi, je le trouvais juste extrêmement discret sur son passé mais ça n'en faisait pas quelqu'un de louche. Ce qui me gênait le plus, c'est que même lorsque nous n'étions que tout les deux, il évitait toujours le sujet. J'essayais de me livrer à Edward afin de l'inciter à en faire autant mais je faisais face à un mur. Il m'avait raconté quelques anecdotes de son enfance mais dès que j'essayais d'approfondir, il se refermait comme une huitre.

Je n'avais plus trop essayé depuis la semaine passée. Depuis que je l'avais entendu prononcer le prénom d'une femme. Je n'avais pas osé lui en parler de peur de le braquer mais pour être totalement franche, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir.

Nous n'avions plus dormi ensemble depuis cette nuit là. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable et il n'avait pas trop l'air d'en avoir envie lui-même. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait à tout prix rentrer chez lui mais ça m'arrangeait. J'avais fini par admettre que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui et l'idée que ce ne soit pas réciproque me donnait la nausée. J'étais déjà tellement impliquée émotionnellement.

Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward avait remarqué mon malaise bien qu'il m'ait demandé plusieurs fois cette semaine si je me sentais bien. Je répondais toujours que tout allait bien et que j'étais anxieuse pour le mariage mais je n'avais pas été honnête. Je mourais d'envie de lui demander qui était cette fille mais j'avais peur d'être indiscrète. Après tout, s'il avait eu envie de m'en parler, il l'aurait déjà fait. Peut-être que ce n'était rien ou peut-être que c'était tout.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la sonnerie du réveil. Je l'éteignis et me levais. Ca ne servait à rien de me poser toutes ces questions. Je me disais ça tel un mantra depuis une semaine et je devais avouer que ça ne marchait pas tellement mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter aujourd'hui. Emilie et moi devions aller faire une dernière vérification de la salle. Ensuite, je devais me préparer. Puis Léah et moi-même allions aider la future mariée à se préparer également.

Léah devait aller chercher la robe de mariée chez la couturière pendant que nous allions inspecter la salle. J'enfilais des vêtements confortables et allait me servir une bonne tasse de café. Emile était déjà debout et habillée. Elle avait l'air sereine, ce qui m'étonna vu l'agitation dont elle avait fait preuve ces dernières semaines.

**- Je n'ai pas peur du mariage**, m'avait-elle dit lorsque je lui avais fait remarquer qu'elle était si calme. **J'avais peur que tout ne soit pas prêt à temps. Je sais que Sam est l'homme de ma vie et la cérémonie ne m'angoisse pas du tout. Il est ma moitié**. Elle semblait si confiante et heureuse en me disant ça que cela me serra presque le cœur.

**- Je t'envie tu sais,** dis-je tout bas. **Je suis heureuse pour toi**, me repris-je, **pas pour le mariage, parce que ce n'est pas trop mon truc, mais pour avoir trouvé un homme qui t'aime autant que tu l'aimes.**

**- Bella,** me dit elle en se levant pour être en face de moi. **Je ne connais personne d'autre que toi qui mérite de trouver sa moitié.** Elle me fit un petit sourire et continua, **et j'ai comme l'impression que tu l'as peut-être déjà trouvé. **

**- Ou pas,** dis-je pour moi-même. **Bref, on ne se lamente pas aujourd'hui. C'est ta journée, alors allons vérifier que tout est en ordre dans la salle. Si on ne revient pas à l'heure, Léah va me tuer.**

Nous rigolâmes à imaginer la tête de Léah et après avoir bu deux tasses de café, je fis un petit tour par la salle de bains et allais rejoindre Emilie qui m'attendait pour partir.

Il était déjà midi et quart quand je terminais d'aider Emilie à s'habiller. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour me préparer. Edward et moi avions convenu qu'il passait me prendre ici pour treize heures.

Je maudissais intérieurement les serveurs qui avaient malencontreusement confondu le plan des tables. Emilie avait fondu en larmes, certainement du aux nerfs, et avait tenu ensuite à ce qu'on vérifie chaque nom à cause d'une petite inversion. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Sam disait qu'elle était intenable. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle elle avait paniquée cette semaine, et la peur que tout ne soit pas prêt avait reprit le dessus.

Je me dépêchais de prendre une douche rapide. Dès que ce fut fait, je lissais mes cheveux et je me maquillais. J'avais à peine fini de passer l'eye-liner que la sonnette se fit entendre. Je jurais mentalement en m'apercevant qu'il était déjà l'heure et que je n'étais toujours pas habillée. Léah me cria d'aller ouvrir car c'était sûrement pour moi. J'enfilais donc rapidement une sortie de bains et je descendis ouvrir la porte. Je faillis tomber dans les escaliers mais me repris juste à temps. Il valait mieux éviter une commotion pour aujourd'hui.

J'ouvrais la porte et ma mâchoire se décrocha. Edward était à tomber dans son costume gris et sa chemise blanche. Je le détaillais sans honte et ce n'est que lorsqu'il toussa que je le regardais dans les yeux. Il avait un sourcil relevé se demandant surement pourquoi je lui avais ouvert la porte en tenue si légère. Je l'invitais à entrer tout en me confondant en excuses. J'étais en train de lui expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles je n'étais pas prête quand je fus interrompue dans mon monologue par ses lèvres qui se posèrent sur les miennes.

Le baiser était doux mais trop court car il releva la tête et m'invita à me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas être en retard. Je n'aurais pas été contre l'idée de prolonger notre étreinte mais je n'étais pas chez moi. Je m'excusais une nouvelle fois auprès d'Edward tout en remontant les marches de l'escalier.

Il me fallut encore dix minutes et j'étais enfin prête. Ma coiffure était en place et mon maquillage était bon. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas mieux faire. Je troquais mon éternel sac à main contre une petite bourse plus habillé et surtout coordonné à ma tenue. J'y mettais tout ce dont j'avais besoin et je descendis rejoindre Edward.

Je passais par la chambre d'Emilie pour lui dire que j'allais sur le lieu de la cérémonie. Une fois les embrassades faites, je refermais la porte et descendis lentement les escaliers. J'avais quand même des chaussures à talons et j'avais déjà failli les dévaler. Edward m'accueilli en bas des escaliers avec un sourire éclatant.

**- Tu es magnifique Bella.** Il m'embrassa en terminant sa phrase.

**- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.** Et bien plus que ça, si je devais être honnête.

**- Partons maintenant car je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir encore la force dans les secondes. Je ne pense pas que ton amie sera très heureuse de trouver, le jour de son mariage, son amie à moitié nue pendant que son petit-ami profiterait de son corps divin. **Il termina sa phrase par son sourire en coin. Je me sentis rougir furieusement.

**- Bien que l'idée soit plus que tentante, je pense en effet qu'Emilie n'apprécierait pas. **

Nous partîmes de l'autre coté de la réserve, vers l'endroit où devait se tenir la cérémonie de mariage, qui devait être effectuée selon les anciens rites Quileute. Edward se gara et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui se tenaient près d'une place, à la lissière de la forêt. Je soufflais un bon coup et sortis de la voiture.

**POV Edward**

Bella s'était figée au moment où nous étions arrivés. Je lui tins la portière et elle sortit. Je lui pris la main mais avant de nous diriger vers le lieu où devait se dérouler la cérémonie. Je stoppais notre avancée et me tournais vers elle.

**- Ca ne va pas ?**

**- Tout va bien. **

Elle regarda derrière mon épaule. Je me tournais et vis qu'elle observait Black qui était en grande conversation avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il était un peu plus petit que Jacob. Il devait avoir la quarantaine mais ce qui me frappa, ce fut ses yeux. Les mêmes que Bella.

**- C'est à cause d'eux que tu es tendue ?**

**- Tu vas me prendre pour une idiote, mais l'homme que tu vois là-bas avec Jacob, c'est mon shérif de père. **

Elle lui fit signe.

**- Charlie est comme qui dirait un peu bourru et j'ai oublié de lui dire que je viendrais accompagnée.** Elle était pensive.

**- Tu ne luis as pas parlé de nous, si je comprends bien ?** J'étais un peu déçu.

**- Avec Charlie, moins tu en dis et mieux c'est.**

**- Je dois m'inquiéter ?** Après tout le mec était shérif et bien que je le connaissais de nom, lui ne me connaissait pas du tout. Et puis j'avais encore en tête les avertissements de Jasper à ce sujet.

**- Je suis juste heureuse qu'il n'ait pas son arme avec lui.**

Je déglutis et me retournais. Il me fixait, ainsi que sa fille.

**- Je suis sûr que tu exagères.** Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux j'essayais de convaincre.

On traversa le chemin. Bella se sépara de moi et embrassa son père tandis que Jacob la prit dans ses bras, non sans me jeter son regard torve habituel. Pour une fois, je ne lui accordais pas d'attention car j'étais trop fixé sur le fait que le père de Bella me regardait avec l'envie de me voir partout sauf aux cotés de sa fille. Jacob finit par lâcher Bella et elle me présenta.

**- Papa, je te présente Edward Masen. Edward voici mon père, Charlie.**

Je lui tendis la main. Il me jaugea du regard pendant un court moment et je remerciais le ciel que ses yeux n'étaient pas pourvu de balles, sinon je serais mort sur le champ. Il finit par me serrer la main.

**- Enchanté, Monsieur Swan. **

**- Ouais, c'est ça.**

Il n'était pas très avenant, en effet. Il regarda sa fille attendant une explication.

**- Edward est le nouveau psychologue de l'institut.**

**- Ah oui, c'est toi qui friquotte avec Victoria.**

**- PAPA ! Arrête ça tout de suite.** Bella avait crié sur son père. Quant à moi, je le regardais éberlué, ne comprenant pas.

**- Combien de fois je devrais te dire de ne pas écouter tout ce que Madame Cope raconte ? C'est dingue quand même.**

Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi son père me regardait avec froideur. Je maudissais la vieille Cope. Si le père de Bella croyait ce que la harpie racontait, je n'étais pas sorti de l'auberge.

**- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais accompagnée, sans vous offenser bien sûr. **Il me fit un petit sourire narquois que me fis penser qu'il était tout sauf désolé.

**- Parce que je suis majeure et que je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Ensuite, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en service, alors si tu pouvais ranger le rôle du shérif pour cette journée**,** je t'en serais reconnaissante. **

Elle s'approcha de son père et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose que je ne compris pas, mais il acquiesça. Bella aperçut Ben et Angéla qui arrivaient et nous excusait auprès de son père afin de les rejoindre.

**- Je suis désolée, mais Charlie a tendance à toujours en faire un peu trop quand il s'agit de moi et enfin… bref, je suis désolée, mais je pense qu'il devrait bien se tenir pour la journée. **Elle avait un petit air contrit sur le visage qui la rendait encore plus attirante à mes yeux.

**- Il n'y a pas de souci Bella. Je le comprends.** Elle fronça les sourcils et je lui expliquais le fond de ma pensée. **Sa fille unique débarque aux bras d'un inconnu, il est normal qu'il se demande qui je suis.**

**- N'empêche, il pourrait se monter un peu plus cordial quand même.** Elle ronchonnait et je la trouvais absolument désirable.

**- Ne te moque pas je te prie.**

**- Je n'oserais pas**, lui dis-je, pas du tout sincère.

**- Angela ! Ben ! Je suis contente vous voir. **

Nous étions arrivés à leur hauteur. Nous discutâmes un peu. Bella s'excusa pour aller rejoindre Emilie et voir si elle pouvait se rendre utile. Elle m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et s'approcha de mon oreille.

**- Reste avec eux, je ne serais pas longue, et s'il te plait, évite de te retrouver seul avec mon père.**

Elle se recula un peu et je la regardais incrédule. Elle se retourna vers Angéla et lui murmura à l'oreille. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire mais Angéla éclata de rire avant d'hocher la tête et elle partit en direction d'une tente installée non loin de là.

La cérémonie venait de se terminer. Ca avait été un beau moment rempli d'émotions et absolument passionnant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait assister à un rituel de ce genre. De nombreux symboles étaient présents comme le vase à deux bouches, les liens aux poignets des mariés et le feu sacré. Leurs échanges de vœux, en langue traditionnelle, avaient été particulièrement émouvants et Bella n'avait pu retenir quelques larmes. J'avais tenu sa main pendant toute la cérémonie. J'avais moi-même été ému mais surtout parce que pendant un court instant, j'avais imaginé que ce n'était plus Sam et Emilie qui étaient entrain de s'unir mais Bella et moi. J'avais eu un pincement au cœur en réalisant que ça n'arriverait sans doute jamais.

A la fin, j'attendis que les invités se dispersent un peu et je m'approchais de Bella pour l'embrasser furieusement. Je ne savais pas si c'était du à la frustration de ne pas pouvoir être plus proche avec son père qui ne me lâchait pas du regard ou si c'était parce que pendant un court instant, j'avais imaginé qu'un futur était possible entre nous. Elle me rendit le baiser tout aussi passionnément et c'était avec le souffle court que nous montions dans la voiture pour rejoindre le lieu de la fête.

Nous applaudissions la première danse des mariés quand une nouvelle musique douce commença et j'invitais Bella sur la piste. Elle essaya de m'en dissuader en prétextant être une mauvaise danseuse mais finit par accepter de me suivre.

Je la tenais fermement dans mes bras et je profitais de cette proximité. Pendant toute la journée, je m'étais senti épié par son père ce qui me rendait un peu nerveux. Nous bougions lentement au fil des notes. Nous étions dans une bulle et j'appréciais cette sensation.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût, la musique changea et nous retournions à notre table. Jacob arriva et demanda à Bella une danse. Elle râla mais finit par accepter en me demandant si ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je lui dis que non car j'avais aperçu Victoria assise au bar et je tenais absolument à lui parler, et si possible sans Bella. Jacob m'offrait la possibilité de le faire en invitant ma petite-amie.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar. Je demandais au serveur de me donner un whisky. J'allais en avoir besoin pour me calmer. J'essayais de ne pas jeter de coup d'œil vers la piste et surtout de ne pas regarder Bella et Jacob danser ensemble sous peine de passer ma chance de parler avec Victoria. En plus Charlie était en grande discussion avec un groupe d'homme et il ne me prêtait aucune attention.

Je me tournais vers elle et souleva mon verre en sa direction. Elle fit de même et tituba pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Elle était déjà bien éméchée apparemment. C'était l'occasion ou jamais d'en profiter pour la faire parler.

**- Tu ne danses pas ?** Bon elle était carrément saoul vu le ton de sa voix.

**- Non, plus maintenant, j'avais envie d'un verre. Et toi ? Pourquoi restes-tu seule ici ?** Je décidais de la tutoyer vu qu'elle en avait fait de même

**- Pas de cavalier ! Et puis j'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment.** Elle fixait son verre. Elle semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. J'aurais presque pu la plaindre si je ne la connaissais pas plus.

**- Ca ne va pas ? Si tu veux parler...** Je laissais ma phrase en suspens histoire de jauger sa réaction.

**- C'est le psy qui parle ?** Elle avait un visage qui ne laissait rien transparaître.

**- C'est comme tu veux. Le psy ou tout simplement un collègue. **Elle détourna les yeux et regarda à nouveau son verre à moitié vide.

**- Sûrement pas un collègue.** Elle avait chuchoté cette phrase.

**- Et pourquoi pas tout simplement une connaissance ?**

Elle me regardait fixement. Nous n'étions pas amis mais collègues. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler à quelqu'un du travail ce qui voulait certainement dire que la chose qui la tracassait avait un rapport avec l'institut. Une connaissance était un parfait compromis pour essayer de la faire parler.

Elle était bien trop ivre pour réfléchir trop longuement et je me doutais qu'une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterait plus. Je lui fis un sourire pour l'encourager et je bus mon whisky tout en la regardant le plus aimablement possible.

**- J'en ai marre des hommes !** Elle s'interrompit pour terminer son verre. **Tous les mêmes. Toujours à rêver de ce que vous ne pouvez avoir, alors qu'à côté de vous se trouve ce que vous vous efforcez à chercher, mais non… c'est pas intéressent, et moi je patiente et j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, mais ce n'est jamais suffisant.**

Elle parlait à une vitesse incroyable comme si les mots allaient plus vite que sa pensée. Je ne comprenais pas trop le sens même de ses paroles mais je la laissais continuer.

**- Et puis l'autre là, qui se croit tout permis, ok j'ai fais une gaffe, mais pas besoin de me la mettre sous le nez tout le temps et surtout pas devant lui. Comme s'il ne me méprisait pas assez. Je devrais penser à me teindre en brune peut-être qu'il me traiterait mieux si je ressemblais à Brandon ou à l'autre…**

Elle demanda au serveur de lui remplir son verre, quant à moi j'essayais de ne pas afficher la curiosité qui m'envahissait.

**- J'en ai marre de me laisser faire, et si ça continue je vais aller le trouver et lui dire ma façon de penser. Il va comprendre que je ne suis pas aussi bête qu'il le prétend et si l'autre continue à me traiter aussi mal… il ne sait pas tout ce que j'ai contre lui…. Il va m'aimer comme je l'aime.**

J'allais me rapprocher d'elle pour qu'elle me confirme ma pensée quand Mme Cope arriva. Elle avait l'air d'avoir aussi abusé du champagne.

**- Edward, comme je suis heureuse de vous voir. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez été invité. **

**- Sam m'a en effet invité.** Il fallait que je la fasse partir au plus vite.

**- Ah, je pensais que vous étiez venu pour accompagner Isabella. **Elle se tût quelques secondes avant de reprendre,** je suis contente pour vous, même si je dois vous avouer que je trouvais qu'Isabella et Jacob formait un beau petit couple. Mais bon toutes les histoires ont une fin et elles ne sont pas toujours heureuses.**

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais été en couple mais un coup d'œil vers Victoria me donna la force de résister de la remballer sans manière.

**- Et ben Victoria, James n'est pas venu avec vous ?**

Victoria se redressa vivement. Elle fit une grimace et avala sa coupe d'une traite avant de se tourner vers Mme Cope.

**- Non, il avait prévu une visite de longue date. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.**

Elle partit comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Je maudissais dans toutes les langues Mme Cope pendant que celle-ci jacassait sur toute l'assemblée. Je laissais mon regard se porter vers la piste de danse pour y voir Bella et son père. Elle riait de bon cœur et son visage était illuminé.

Voyant qu'elle était toujours entre de bonnes mains, je m'excusais auprès de Mme Cope et me dirigeais vers les toilettes. J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme pour réfléchir aux mots de Victoria.

Je me lavais les mains quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. C'était Jacob, qui en me voyant avait perdu son sourire tout en me lançant un regard noir. Je le fixais de la même façon. Il ne m'aimait pas et je ne l'aimais pas non plus. Je terminais de me sécher les mains mais au moment où je voulus sortir Jacob prit la parole.

**- Je te tiens à l'œil Masen. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais que t'es pas clean, je le sens et je te jure que je découvrirais ce que tu caches.**

Il commençait vraiment à me peser.

**- Je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes un peu trop Black. Apparemment tu ne fais que penser à moi, mais désolé pour toi, je ne mange pas de ce pain là.**

Il avait la bouche ouverte, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ma réplique.

**- Ne joue pas au plus malin. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Bella, mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je te jure devant Dieu que même ta mère ne te reconnaitra pas.**

Je m'avançais vers lui afin de régler ça une bonne fois pour toute mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le père de Bella.

**- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?**

Je soufflais et me tournais vers le chef Swan.

**- Il ne passe rien Monsieur Swan, juste une petite divergence entre deux collègues.** J'essayais d'être le plus calme possible en répondant. Déjà qu'il ne m'appréciait pas, mais si en plus je devais me battre avec Jacob, ce serait cuit pour moi.

**- J'aime mieux ça.**

Il se dirigea vers Jacob et ils parlèrent de la soirée. J'en profitais pour sortir. Je retournais vers la salle et cherchais Bella des yeux mais ne l'aperçut nulle part. Je me dirigeais vers le bar et je la vis en grande discussion avec la vieille Cope. Bella avait l'air d'être un peu énervée. Je m'approchais d'elle et quand elle m'aperçut, elle me sourit. Elle prit congé et me rejoignit.

**- Elle m'énerve**, me dit elle quand elle arriva à ma hauteur. **Je te cherchais et elle m'est tombée dessus.**

**- J'y ai eu droit aussi,** lui dis-je en riant. **Je crois qu'elle a bu un peu trop de champagne.**

**- Je pense aussi. Elle est encore plus pénible. Je pensais que c'était impossible, mais je me suis trompée.**

Nous retournions à notre table quand Bella bailla.

**- Tu es fatiguée ?**

**- Oui, je me suis levée très tôt et mes pieds me font un mal de chien.**

**- Tu veux rentrer ?**

**- Je rêve de mon lit, mais je n'ai pas envie de te gâcher la soirée. On peut rester encore si tu en as envie.**

**- Je t'avoue que je suis fatigué aussi. **

Nous cherchions les heureux mariés afin de leurs souhaiter encore nos meilleurs vœux et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

Le trajet se fit en silence car Bella s'était endormie. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Je me garais devant chez elle. Elle se réveilla à moitié quand je coupais le moteur. Je lui demandais les clés de chez elle. Je sortis de la voiture et la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Elle se rendormit en nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

J'ouvris la porte et me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Je la déposais sur son lit et l'observais. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle était étendue et avait un sourire béat. Je m'approchais d'elle et commençais à la déshabiller, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements afin qu'elle soit à l'aise pour la nuit.

Je remontais le drap sur elle et au moment où je voulu partir, elle me tint le bras.

**- Reste s'il te plait,** murmura-t-elle.

Il ne m'en fut pas plus pour me déshabiller à mon tour et la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillais lentement et je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Lorsque je me retournais, je ne pu empêcher le sourire qui s'étendit sur mes lèvres. Edward était là, endormi, dans mon lit. La soirée de la veille me revint rapidement en mémoire. Le mariage, la fête, un peu trop d'alcool, la fatigue et Edward qui me portait pour me coucher… Il avait été tellement gentil et prévenant avec moi.

Après quelques minutes passées à l'observer, que dis-je, à l'admirer dans son sommeil, je décidais de me lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain. En sortant du lit, je constatais que je ne portais plus que mes sous-vêtements. J'attrapais alors le peignoir en soie dans mon armoire pour l'enfiler. C'était un cadeau de ma mère et je l'avais laissé dormir sur une étagère pendant des années. Mais depuis qu'Edward passait parfois la nuit à la maison, je l'avais ressorti. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui se souciais beaucoup de son apparence, mais bizarrement, cet homme me donnait envie d'être sexy.

L'esprit encore embrumé, je passais par les toilettes et allais ensuite me démaquiller, chose que je n'avais pas faite la veille, avant qu'Edward ne se réveille. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver devant lui avec des marques d'eye-liner sous les yeux. Armée d'une lingette démaquillante, je me concentrais sur ma tâche en me regardant dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Je fis couler de l'eau dans la vasque pour me rincer le visage. J'attrapais ensuite une serviette pour m'essuyer. Une fois fait, je me penchais sur le coté pour la mettre à sécher. Et c'est au moment où je me redressais que je le vis.

Dans rien de plus que son boxer, Edward était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, que je n'avais pas fermée, vieille habitude de célibataire. Il avait un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

**- Hey, je ne t'avais pas entendu.** Je lui dis ça d'une voix douce et je me sentais stupide parce que sa simple présence me rendait heureuse. L'effet qu'il avait sur moi commençait à frôler le ridicule.

**- Hey, je pensais que tu dormirais plus longtemps ce matin.** **Tu étais épuisée hier soir.** Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à sa remarque et sous le regard brulant qu'il portait sur moi.

**- Je crois que j'ai assez dormi. Je ne suis pas une marmotte, non plus. **Je lui fis un petit sourire.

**- Tu aurais du me réveiller. J'aurais pu égayer un peu ton levé.** Il avait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Il fit deux pas dans la pièce et vint se positionner derrière moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille, et en nichant sa tête dans mon cou, y déposant un baiser. Je penchais un peu la tête sur le coté pour lui facilité l'accès à ma peau.

**- Mais j'avais l'intention de vous réveiller de la plus douce des façons, Monsieur. J'avais juste besoin d'une petite minute d'humanité pour me rendre présentable. **Etrangement, je ne me sentais pas gênée de jouer les aguicheuses avec Edward. Il avait l'étrange pouvoir d'annihiler mes inhibitions. Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou.

**- Perte de temps ! Tu es toujours magnifique.** Il me dit ça en redressant la tête et en me fixant à travers le miroir en face de nous. Son regard était brulant. **Je vais te le prouver.** Sa phrase me fit frissonner.

Je sentis ses mains se déplacer sur ma taille pour se poser sur la ceinture de mon peignoir qu'il dénoua facilement. Il le laissa pendre, ouvert. Du bout des doigts de sa main droite, il effleurait mon ventre, fit son chemin entre mes seins avant d'atteindre une nouvelle fois mon cou.

**- Tu as la peau si douce que je pourrais passer des heures à te caresser comme ça.** Il murmurait à mon oreille, son souffle chaud déclenchant un fourmillement dans tout mon corps.

Sa paume se posa sur mon menton alors que son pouce effleurait ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvris la bouche à ce contact et je soupirais profondément. Son doigt passa sur le bout de ma langue et je refermais mes lèvres sur celui-ci. Il me regardait faire dans le miroir.

**- Tes lèvres sont toujours une invitation aux baisers.** Il chuchotait, jouant de son pouce sur ma langue.

Je me cambrais encore un peu plus, appuyant ma tête contre son épaule. Il lécha lentement mon lobe d'oreille. Je voulus me retourner pour l'embrasser mais il m'en empêcha.

**- Non, non, non. Je veux te montrer à quel point tu es magnifique. Reste comme ça.**

Sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et elles firent glisser les manches de mon peignoir, laissant le vêtement reposer au creux de mes coudes avant qu'il ne glisse au sol.

J'aurais pu être mal à l'aise de la situation, moi, debout devant le miroir de ma salle de bains dans rien de plus que mes sous-vêtements, un homme en boxer se pressant contre moi tout en me murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Oui, j'aurais pu être gênée mais en réalité, je trouvais ça hautement érotique.

Ses mains se déplacèrent de mes épaules vers mes seins, et j'étais fascinée de les voir tracer leurs chemins sur ma peau.

**- Ta poitrine n'est rien de plus qu'un appel à la luxure pour moi.** Il susurrait ses mots.

Mon corps était maintenant parcouru d'une sorte d'engourdissement. Il prenait sa source au plus profond de mon ventre pour irradier tous mes membres, jusqu'à mes doigts de pieds.

Edward pressa ses paumes contre mes seins, refermant ses doigts sur eux avec une lenteur extrême. La sensation me fit soupirer et il se colla encore plus contre moi. Je pouvais maintenant sentir son érection contre mes fesses. Je fis légèrement basculer mes hanches de gauche à droite pour le frotter et pour lui faire comprendre que je savais l'effet que ça avait sur lui.

Lorsque ses mains s'éloignèrent de mes seins, je ressentis une sorte de manque à cet endroit. La sensation était étrange sachant que tout son corps était encore contre le mien.

**- Et c'est encore pire quand je peux la toucher et la voir en même temps.**

_Oh !_

Ses mains se déplacèrent dans mon dos et il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, et me le retira d'un même mouvement. J'étais maintenant quasiment nue devant lui. Edward attrapa une de mes mains dans la sienne avant de refaire son chemin vers mes seins.

Nos deux mains l'une sur l'autre se déposèrent sur mon sein gauche. Il fit de même avec nos mains droites.

Il ne bougea pas pendant un petit moment. Sa tête reposant sur mon épaule, ses bras m'entourant, ses mains posé sur les miennes, qui masquait ma poitrine. Il nous regardait par l'intermédiaire du miroir et je faisais de même. En fait je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle.

**- Magnifique !** Il y avait tellement de conviction dans sa voix. **Je suis sûr que maintenant tu peux voir à quel point tu es magnifique.** Ses mains bougèrent les miennes sur mes seins. **Caresse-toi.** Ce n'était pas un ordre, plus une supplique.

_Il allait me rendre folle._

L'engourdissement dans mon corps commençait à se transformer en bourdonnement. Une sorte de vibration qui se répercutait dans toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses. Ses mains libérèrent les miennes, se posant juste en dessus de mes seins, me faisant ressentir une chaleur irradiante à cet endroit. J'allais me consumer s'il continuait comme ça.

Sans que je pense à ce que j'allais faire, mes mains se mirent à bouger d'elles même sur ma poitrine. Je commençais à effleurer de mes paumes mes tétons. A un certain niveau, j'aurais aimé dire que j'étais gênée de ce que je faisais mais même pas. Je fixais toujours Edward dans le miroir et lorsqu'il émit une sorte de grognement de satisfaction devant le spectacle que je lui offrais, je poussais mon audace encore plus loin. Je fis rouler mes tétons entre mes doigts, les pinçant légèrement.

Dans mon dos, je sentis le corps d'Edward tressaillir, comme s'il était parcourut d'un frisson. Je me vis sourire dans le miroir face à cette réaction.

Une de ses mains commença à descendre sur mon ventre, et elle passa directement sous l'élastique de ma culotte. Lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur mon intimité, c'est moi qui ne pus retenir un grognement de satisfaction. Lorsque l'un de ses doigts commença à caresser mon clitoris, je fus comme pétrifiée par le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je pressais encore plus mes fesses contre son érection, qui avait encore grandit.

**- Continue à te caresser.** Sa voix était rauque, envoutante. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais arrêtée. La langue d'Edward passait dans mon cou, laissant de petites sensations humides sur ma peau. Je repris mes mouvements sur mes seins alors qu'un de ses doigts s'insinuait en moi.

J'aurais aimé être capable de lui dire des mots aussi excitant que les siens, lui susurrer des choses qui lui ferait perdre la tête comme il le faisait pour moi, mais j'étais tout simplement incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. J'étais au-delà de ça.

Après un petit moment à me caresser, Edward fit basculer ses hanches presque brutalement, pressant très fort la longueur de son sexe entre mes fesses. Son doigt toujours, à l'intérieur de moi, fit également un mouvement pour m'attirer en arrière accentuant encore la pression. C'était comme s'il me retenait prisonnière, une prisonnière consentante.

**- Tu sens à quel point tu m'excites ? C'est parce que tu es magnifique. **

Ses paroles étaient à la limite de l'halètement.

**- Tu me rends fou, Bella. Comme jamais une femme ne m'a rendu fou. **

_C'était certain : j'étais perdu là ! Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi._

Sa main quitta mon sous-vêtement, ce qui me fit gémir de mécontentement mais très vite je le sentis s'éloigner un peu de moi et il fit descendre ma culotte le long de mes jambes. Il s'agenouilla au sol accompagnant le vêtement dans sa chute. Une de ses mains saisit ma cheville pour la soulever et dégager le slip. Il fit de même avec mon second pied. Je me stabilisais en posant mes mains sur les bords du lavabo et me regardais dans le miroir.

C'est à peine si je reconnus mon reflet. Mes lèvres étaient humides et gonflées, mes yeux avaient une sorte de lueur que je ne leur avais jamais vue et mes joues étaient légèrement rougies par le plaisir. J'aurais presque pu dire que j'étais belle.

Lorsque Edward m'eu totalement retiré mon sous-vêtement, il remonta à ma hauteur en faisant passer sa langue le long de mes jambes, sur l'une de mes fesses, dans mon dos, pour enfin retrouver sa place dans mon cou. Pendant toute sa remontée je m'agrippais encore plus fort au lavabo pour ne pas défaillir. Je ne savais même pas par quel miracle mes jambes me portaient encore.

**- Tu as un préservatif ?** Il murmurait toujours au creux de mon oreille me regardant toujours dans le miroir.

Toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, mes yeux se déplacèrent vers le tiroir du petit meuble à notre gauche. Il comprit tout de suite.

Je remerciais silencieusement mes amis qui m'en avaient offert l'année dernière pour plaisanter lors de mon anniversaire. La dernière boite que j'avais acheté avait terminé à la poubelle parce que périmée… Les temps avaient changé.

Je sentis Edward retirer son boxer derrière moi et déballer le petit morceau de caoutchouc. Je pouvais dire que sa respiration était difficile. C'est à ce moment là que je réalisais vraiment qu'il allait me faire l'amour là, devant le miroir de ma salle de bains. Le bourdonnement en moi se fit plus fort, et j'étais presque capable d'en sentir les vibrations.

Edward se repositionna derrière moi, ses doigts s'insinuant entre mes fesses. Brusquement il en fit entrer deux en moi, provoquant un gémissement profond de ma part.

**- Tu es tellement chaude et humide, Isabella. **Ses doigts firent quelques va-et-vient dans mon intimité. S'il continuait comme ça, je n'y survivrais tout simplement pas.

Heureusement, il se recula, me laissant toujours avec cette étrange sensation de vide. Il positionna son sexe juste sur mon entrée, pressant suffisamment pour que je le sente mais pas assez pour me combler. Je roulais des hanches pour l'inciter à avancer mais il me maintenant en place, d'une main posée sur ma hanche. Son autre main passa devant, prenant en coupe mon sexe.

**- Regarde comme tu es magnifique. **

Je levais mes yeux vers lui dans le miroir. Lorsque mon regard rencontra le sien, il poussa fortement en moi, me remplissant brusquement de toute sa longueur. Je fermais les yeux, gémis et rejetais pas tête en arrière sous l'assaut.

**- Ouvre les yeux Isabella.** Il fallait qu'il arrête de m'appeler comme ça où j'allais exploser dans l'instant. **Je veux que tu te voies jouir.**

Il ne bougea pas, attendant que je rouvre les yeux. Et seulement à ce moment là, il recula, presque trop lentement, avant de revenir encore plus fort, et il s'immobilisa encore une fois.

**- Je te l'ai dit, tu es magnifique.**

Et il recommença son va-et-vient, lent, puissant. Je m'accrochais aussi fort que possible au lavabo, sans quitter Edward des yeux dans le miroir. Il était magnifique.

La vibration à l'intérieur de moi se faisait de plus en plus forte alors qu'il commençait à accélérer ses mouvements. Nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre à chacune de ses poussées. Ma respiration commençait à se faire erratique et je me sentais de plus en plus proche de l'explosion. Ses coups de reins étaient plus puissants et profonds à chaque fois.

Ses deux mains serraient maintenant mes hanches, ses doigts s'imprégnant dans ma peau. Loin d'être douloureux, s'en était que plus excitant. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette impression de soumission et d'appartenance pour un homme.

Et puis à un moment, ce fut trop. Trop de sensations, trop de vibrations, trop de bourdonnements et une vague de jouissance m'emporta. Alors que quelque chose explosait en moi, je me sentis me resserrer autour de lui, et ce fut trop pour lui aussi et il me rejoignit dans les méandres du plaisir. A aucun moment nos yeux ne s'étaient quittés dans le miroir.

A bout de souffle tout les deux, je m'appuyais sur le lavabo, essayant de reprendre pied dans la réalité alors qu'Edward se retirait doucement. Il fit passer un bras autour de ma taille et il m'entraina au sol. Il s'appuya contre le mur à l'opposé du miroir, s'asseyant par terre et en m'installant sur ses genoux en travers de ses jambes. Un fois dans ses bras, il me donna un long baiser passionné. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant mais cela m'avait manqué.

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je posais ma tête contre son épaule, tentant encore de reprendre le contrôle de mes sens. Après un petit moment silencieux, je décidais de voir si j'avais retrouvé ma capacité à parler.

**- Une douche maintenant ?** Ma voix me semblait étrangement faible.

Il acquiesça. Je me relevais difficilement et l'entrainais avec moi dans la douche. Ce fut un moment doux et empreint de tendresse. Nous nous savonnâmes mutuellement, nous embrassant beaucoup et nous caressant pour dénouer nos muscles quelques peu endoloris.

Nous étions ensuite descendu à la cuisine tout les deux, moi ne portant que mon peignoir de soie et lui son boxer, pour chercher un peu de nourriture qui nous avons remonté dans ma chambre.

Allongés sur mon lit, nous nous nourrissions l'un l'autre de morceaux de fruits, de gâteaux et autres petites choses. Nous parlâmes aussi beaucoup tandis que la télévision diffusait de vieux films auxquels nous ne prêtions pas beaucoup d'attention.

En début d'après-midi nous avions refait l'amour doucement et tendrement.

Alors que je reposais ensuite sur son épaules et qu'il dessinait des arabesques sur mon bras du bout des ses doigts, les paroles qu'il m'avait dites le matin même me revinrent en mémoire.

_Tu me rends fou, Bella. Comme jamais une femme ne m'a rendu fou._

Alors je décidais de me lancer.

**- Edward ? Je peux te poser une question ?** Ma voix ressemblant plus à un murmure même si j'étais bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Il releva la tête pour m'inviter à poursuivre.

**- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de répondre mais…** Je m'arrêtais alors que je le sentais se tendre contre moi. Visiblement, il n'était pas prêt à parler de tout avec moi.

**- Demande-moi Bella, et puis on verra si je peux t'éclairer.** Sa réponse me surprit un peu mais je décidais de ne pas m'y attarder.

**- L'autre nuit, lorsque l'on a dormi ensemble, tu as parlé d'une Anneesa…** Si j'avais trouvé qu'il étendu l'instant d'avant, là je pouvais dire qu'il était franchement crispé. Alors je m'empressais d'ajouter. **Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas me répondre mais…**

Il me coupa en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres et il poussa un profond soupir.

- **Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te répondre, Bella. **Sa voix était douce et triste.** C'est juste que…** il cherchait ses mots. **Je ne veux pas en parler. A personne,** s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête mais je pense que je n'avais pas réussi à cacher la déception sur mon visage parce qu'il ajouta :

**- Ce que je peux te dire par contre, c'est que ce n'est pas quelqu'un dont tu dois te soucier et ce n'est en aucun cas quelqu'un qui m'éloignera de toi. Si c'est ce qui te tracasse. **

Il avait parfaitement compris le fond de ma pensée. Je ne voulais, de toute façon, pas l'obliger à se confier. Il avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets et si cette femme ne représentait pas un danger pour notre relation et bien j'allais devoir faire avec. Mais il y avait encore une chose que je voulais savoir.

**- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**

**- Bella…** Il soupira. **Ca n'a aucune importance. Je ne la reverrais jamais. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Peut-être un jour mais pas maintenant.**

Je n'insistais pas. De toute façon, je ne voyais pas quoi répondre à ça. Même si j'étais un peu déçue parce qu'il avait en quelque sorte évité de répondre réellement à ma question. Au moins maintenant je savais que cette fille n'était pas à proprement parler une rivale. Même si elle avait visiblement beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Peut-être même plus que je n'en aurais jamais à ses yeux.

Le reste de la journée passa doucement. Je ne reparlais plus d'Anneesa et lui non plus. Nous étions peut-être tout les deux un peu moins à l'aise après cet épisode mais rien de catastrophique. J'essayais juste de repousser cette petite voix dans ma tête, qui me disait qu'il ne me faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour me parler de quelqu'un de très important pour lui.

Mais pour être totalement honnête, je ne lui en voulais pas tant que ça. Moi aussi j'avais mes secrets. Jamais je ne lui avais parlé de mes soupçons au sujet d'Alice Brandon et c'était en quelques sortes une trahison. Edward travaillait à l'institut et il était donc d'une certaine façon impliqué dans cette histoire. Alors je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne me dise pas tout parce que moi aussi je taisais certaines choses. Ces deux histoires n'avaient peut être pas de point commun, mais c'était une question de confiance.

**POV Edward**

**10 août 2009**

J'étais habillé et buvais ma tasse de café. J'avais encore un peu de temps avant de partir vers l'institut. Je repensais à ma journée d'hier avec Bella. J'avais passé une agréable journée en sa compagnie. Nous avions passé la journée à regarder de vieux films, allongés dans son lit et à discuter. Nous avions également fait l'amour. Tout ce qu'un couple normal faisait. Elle m'avait proposé de passer la nuit chez elle mais j'avais décliné.

J'avais envie de lui parler et de lui dire qui j'étais vraiment. Surtout lorsqu'elle m'avait questionné au sujet d'Anneesa. J'avais, à plusieurs reprises, été sur le point de le faire mais je m'étais arrêté avant. Plusieurs points me tracassaient et pas des moindres. J'avais confiance en elle et j'étais sûr au fond de moi qu'elle n'était pas mêlée au sort d'Alice.

Bella était franche et honnête mais comme Jasper me l'avait souvent répété, l'amour et le travail ne font pas bon ménage, surtout dans notre métier. Notre point de vue, qui devait être impartial, pouvait être altérer quand les sentiments rentraient en ligne de compte et nous ne pouvions nous le permettre.

Et puis comment allait-elle le prendre ? Serait-elle compréhensive face à mes mensonges ? Allait-elle le raconter à ses amis ? A Jacob ? Toutes ces questions me pesaient et je n'avais pas de réponse pour aucune d'elles.

Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est que je vivais de plus en plus mal mes mensonges vis-à-vis d'elle.

Elle me faisait tellement de bien. Depuis que Bella était entré dans ma vie, je me sentais mieux. Quand je dormais avec elle, mes cauchemars étaient supportables et je ne me réveillais plus en sueur. Je ne rêvais presque plus. La dernière fois que j'avais rêvé d'Anneesa datait de plusieurs jours et ça ne m'était pas encore arrivé depuis que j'étais rentré du Darfour. Je me sentais un peu coupable de ne plus penser à elle. Je me devais de ne jamais oublier que tout pouvait basculer en une seconde.

Je stoppais net mes pensées sombres et déposais ma tasse dans l'évier et pris le chemin de mon travail.

J'arrivai avec quelques minutes d'avance et pris la direction du local de repos afin de dire bonjour à mes collègues. J'y trouvais Ben, Angela, Jessica et Jacob. Ils discutaient de Victoria. Apparemment, Aro n'était pas là et Victoria venait de téléphoner pour dire qu'elle arriverait avec une demi-heure de retard et avait demandé à Ben de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Mon esprit était en plein ébullition. Pas d'Aro, pas de Victoria, ni de James. C'était le moment où jamais pour aller dans la chambre d'Alice. Ils étaient tous là à discuter et personne n'avait l'air d'avoir envie de commencer sa journée.

Je leur expliquais que j'allais dans mon bureau afin de préparer mes dossiers et sortis du local. Dès que je fermais la porte, je courrais jusqu'à mon bureau afin de prendre mon appareil photo. Je remerciais mentalement Jasper de m'en avoir fourni un avant de partir. Dès que je l'eu pris, je sorti et je courrais en direction de la chambre d'Alice. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps et une opportunité qui ne se représenterait sans doute pas avant longtemps. Je n'avais pas une minute à perdre.

Arrivé devant la chambre d'Alice, je forçais la serrure. Finalement, notre stage chez les stups m'était plus que bénéfique dans mon enquête. J'ouvrais la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Elle était endormie dans son lit. Attachée de part et d'autres, elle semblait tellement fragile. Elle avait les yeux cernés alors qu'elle dormait profondément. Elle avait le visage crispé même dans son sommeil. Je m'approchais de son lit.

Je pris son dossier et commençais à photographier chaque page. Ca me prit du temps vu l'épaisseur du dossier. Je pris ensuite des photos de ses perfusions. Je regardais Alice et je fus pris d'un malaise. Il fallait que je fasse aussi des photos d'elle, enfin des blessures apparentes que je pouvais voir. Elle avait des bleus à ses bras et près de son cou.

Je ravalais le sentiment de rage contre ces gens qui lui avaient fait du mal et commençais à prendre les photos. Dès que j'eus pris des clichés son cou, je rangeais mon appareil dans ma poche et me mis à l'observer. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile. Je lui caressais les cheveux et lui promis de tout faire pour la faire sortir le plus rapidement.

**- Je suis tellement désolé Alice. Tu ne me connais pas, mais je te jure que je vais faire tout ce qui est humainement possible pour te faire sortir de cet enfer. Je te promets que j'y arriverais même si c'est ma dernière action sur terre,** lui chuchotais-je. **Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre mais sache qu'il y a des gens qui sont là pour toi. Je ne suis pas le seul à me soucier de toi et on va tout faire pour t'aider. Ne baisse pas les bras et bats-toi je t'en prie.**

**- Tu as exactement deux minutes pour me dire qui tu es et ce que tu fais ici si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle les flics et Aro.**

_Putain !_

Jacob se tenait devant la porte, le regard furieux. Il n'avait pas hurlé mais il y avait tellement de froideur dans son ton que je sentais jusqu'ici la rage qui l'animait.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Jacob.** J'essayais de gagner un peu de temps afin d'essayer de trouver n'importe quoi qui justifiait ma présence ici.

**- Tu ne sais pas ce que je crois, alors tu ferais bien de répondre à mes questions Masen.** Il regarda sa montre. **Il te reste moins d'une minute avant que je ne te sorte d'ici et que j'appelle les flics.**

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser appeler les flics sous peine de faire sauter ma couverture et il ne fallait pas qu'il prévienne Aro sinon Alice était perdue. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir.

**- Ton temps est écoulé. Maintenant, tu as deux choix. Soit tu sors d'ici tout seul, soit je te traine hors de cette chambre et rien ne me ferais plus plaisir.**

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro que je ne vis pas, mais que je l'entendis demander à parler au shérif Swan, je réagis instinctivement.

-** Raccroche Black. Je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir,** lui dis-je furieux.

Il était le meilleur ami de Bella et un très bon ami de sa famille. Bella lui faisait confiance et je faisais confiance à Bella. Il raccrocha et me toisa du regard attendant que je parle.

**- Pas ici, je peux juste te dire que je ne lui veux aucun mal, je te le jure,** lui dis-je en désignant Alice.

**- Bien sûr et tu crois franchement que je vais te croire ? T'es vraiment dingue ma parole. T'es sûr que t'es psy ?**

**- Je te propose qu'on se retrouve ce soir à l'endroit de ton choix, et je répondrais à toutes tes questions mais pas ici et pas maintenant. **

Il me toisa quelques instants, surement pour vérifier si j'étais sincère.

**- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu viendras ? Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège ? Je t'observe depuis le début. Je t'ai entendu poser des questions sur elle. Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Aro, je t'ai vu trainer dans ce couloir.**

Il prit quelques secondes avant de me dire le plus furieusement possible.

**- Qui es-tu ? Que lui veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient alors tu ferais bien de me répondre rapidement.**

**- Ecoute, je comprends que tu ne me fasses pas confiance mais si je ne viens pas ce soir, tu pourras aller raconter à Aro que tu m'as trouvé ici. Tu sais très bien que s'il l'apprend, il me vira sur le champ. **J'essayais de ne pas parler trop fort. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre.

**- Je ne te fais pas confiance, alors il va me falloir plus pour que j'accepte.**

**- Pourtant il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, du moins sur ça. Je comprends que tu te méfies de moi. A ta place, je réagirais de la même façon, mais je ne te demande pas grand-chose, juste un peu de temps et un autre endroit.**

Il semblait peser le pour et le contre.

**- Je ne sais pas, je ne te fais pas confiance mais Bella t'apprécie et te fait confiance. Elle a toujours eu un don pour juger les gens. Je vais te laisser une chance Masen, une seule et unique chance de m'expliquer tout ce bordel.**

**- Merci,** lui soufflais-je soulagé.

**- Ne me remercie pas ! Je veux te voir à dix-neuf heures sur la plage de la Push. On se retrouve près de chez Sam et Emilie. Je te préviens Edward, si tu ne viens pas, je téléphone aux flics et à Aro et je te jure que je te retrouverais et te ferais payer cher tous tes mensonges.**

**- Je serais là Jacob. En attendant ne parle à personne.**

**- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire.**

Nous sortîmes de la chambre d'Alice. Je veillais bien à remettre le verrou avant de fermer la porte. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on remarque que la chambre avait été ouverte. Jacob me regarda faire avec une expression étrange que le visage. Puis secouant la tête, comme s'il voulait chasser une idée déplaisante de son esprit, il me rappela l'heure de notre rendez-vous tout en me fixant du regard le plus noir possible.

J'avais un peu de temps pour essayer de trouver une excuse qui tiendrait la route et qui justifiait ce qui venait de se passer.

_Faut que je téléphone à Jasper !_

* * *

Yep ! On n'a perdu personne en route ? Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Nous on veut savoir ! Nous on veut savoir ! (imaginez moi entrain de sautiller derrière mon écran là…) Bon je pense que je me suis suffisamment humiliée pour aujourd'hui, donc une review s'il vous plait… Tu es d'accord avec ça Sab ? (**N/Sab : J'imagine Lilou en train de sautiller là… j'en peux plus tellement je ris. Allez je suis sympa je sautille avec toi ma poule, je te laisse pas tomber. Solidaire jusqu'au bout. Sinon oui donnez nous vos impressions et comme vous l'avez remarqué, on répond à tout le monde**)

Bises à tout le monde

Sab et Lilou


	15. Chapitre 13

*Arrive en courant parce qu'elle a une semaine de retard ! Mais le rythme n'est pas très soutenu parce que Lilou va bientôt tomber de fatigue mais elle progresse le plus rapidement possible… enfin pour elle.* Hello tout le monde (oui la fatigue n'empêche pas la politesse !) nous revoilà avec la suite qui je l'espère vous plaira (tu espères pareil Sab ?) (N/Sab : Yep j'ai du mal à suivre ton rythme de course mais je gère, la course c'est définitivement pas pour moi et bien sûr j'espère aussi que ça vous plaira). Bon je vous avouerais que je manque un peu d'entrain et d'énergie pour faire un grand discours alors je vais vous faire le classique mais très sincère Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, encouragements et tout le reste !

Réponse aux anonymes :

**Scorpionlove09** : Pour Anneesa, il va falloir patienter ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, n'est ce pas Lilou **?(N/Lilou : Ah non pas pour tout de suite je confirme… je dirais même que la patience va être de mise sur ce coup là)** La conversation tant attendue se trouve plus bas. On espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ton attente. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

**tyca12** : Paix à l'âme de ton ordi, c'est rageant et je compatis. La conversation entre Jacob et Edward se trouve plus bas et je pense que tu auras la réponse à tes questions. Merci pour ta review et on espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Edward**

**10 août 2009**

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_**- Ne me remercie pas ! Je veux te voir à dix-neuf heures sur la plage de la Push. On se retrouve près de chez Sam et Emilie. Je te préviens Edward, si tu ne viens pas, je téléphone aux flics et à Aro et je te jure que je te retrouverais et te ferais payer cher tous tes mensonges.**_

_**- Je serais là Jacob. En attendant ne parle à personne.**_

_**- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire.**_

_Nous sortîmes de la chambre d'Alice. Je veillais bien à remettre le verrou avant de fermer la porte. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on remarque que la chambre avait été ouverte. Jacob me regarda faire avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Puis secouant la tête, comme s'il voulait chasser une idée déplaisante de son esprit, il me rappela l'heure de notre rendez-vous tout en me fixant du regard le plus noir possible._

_J'avais un peu de temps pour essayer de trouver une excuse qui tiendrait la route et qui justifiait ce qui venait de se passer. _

_Faut que je téléphone à Jasper !_

* * *

Cette journée était un véritable fiasco. Enfin presque. Si je me calmais et analysais objectivement la situation, je n'avais quand même pas tout foiré aujourd'hui.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'avais réussi à prendre des photos du dossier d'Alice, des produits qui lui étaient injectés et j'avais pu immortaliser les marques qu'elle portait sur le corps. J'avais peur que les clichés ne soient pas recevables si un procès avait lieu mais j'espérais que Jasper puisse en faire quelque chose.

De toute façon il le fallait parce que si je n'arrivais pas à rattraper mes conneries de ce matin, il y avait fort à parier qu'aujourd'hui serait mon dernier jour à l'institut.

Comme je le disais, la journée entière avait été une véritable catastrophe. Dès que je m'étais éloigné de Black, je n'avais plus eu qu'une hâte, parler à Jasper. Malheureusement c'était impossible à ce moment là. Je n'étais pas tout à fait certain d'être encore là demain, mais au cas où, il fallait que je continue à respecter les règles de sécurité. Utiliser uniquement mon téléphone portable pour appeler Jasper, ne jamais le faire de l'institut où des oreilles indiscrètes auraient pu m'entendre… et tout un tas de conneries du genre qui m'avaient semblées raisonnables tant que la situation était calme. Mais quand il y avait urgence… c'était juste là pour la torture.

En sortant de la chambre d'Alice, je m'étais précipité dans mon bureau et après avoir refermé la porte, je tentais de me calmer et de faire le point. Jacob ayant accepté de me laisser m'expliquer, j'avais encore une chance de m'en sortir. Et puis au moins je serais fixé, s'il était de mèche avec Aro, je ne tarderais pas à le savoir.

Putain Jasper allait me tuer. Non seulement j'avais merdé en me faisant choper comme un bleu, mais en plus maintenant je restais là à attendre au lieu de me barrer. Il ne faisait aucun doute que mon ami allait péter une durite quand il apprendrait que j'étais resté là. Tant pis ! Il était hors de question que j'abandonne ma mission, Alice Brandon… et Bella.

_Putain, Bella ! _

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si Black ne la fermait pas ? Bella était sa meilleure amie, il allait forcément tout lui dire.

_Putain ! _

C'était à croire que les Parques étaient contre moi. Le week-end en compagnie de Bella avait été génial. Nous avions passé de supers moments ensemble, et il avait fallu que je foute tout en l'air ce matin. Bon encore une fois si j'essayais d'être un peu objectif, il fallait bien admettre que je n'avais fait que mon travail. Mais bon sang, je ne voulais pas qu'elle apprenne qui j'étais de cette manière. Et encore moins de la bouche d'un con. Si la rencontre avec Black tournait court, j'espérais au moins avoir le temps de lui expliquer et de m'excuser. Après tout, mes intentions étaient louables et je ne faisais rien de mal en étant sous couverture ici. J'étais certain qu'en lui présentant les choses de cette façon, elle comprendrait et qu'elle pourrait me pardonner. Elle s'était montrée si compréhensive quand elle m'avait parlé d'Anneesa hier…

Le plus difficile aujourd'hui avait été d'agir normalement. Avoir l'air de bonne humeur, être sympathique quand les gens me parlaient, répondre à leurs questions sans agacement… tout ce que je voulais c'était arriver à dix-sept heures pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi et passer mon putain de coup de fil.

La matinée avait été relativement tranquille. J'avais eu un entretien avec Riley et un avec Bree. Ils m'avaient permis de me distraire un peu de mes préoccupations.

Tout avait commencé à sérieusement se corser au moment de la pause déjeuné. J'avais un peu trainé dans mon bureau, pas vraiment pressé de me retrouver en face de Jacob et espérant secrètement que Bella viendrait me rejoindre ici. Je ne l'avais pas encore vue aujourd'hui et j'avais désespérément envie de passer un moment avec elle. Même si j'essayais de rester confiant, j'avais peur que mes moments avec elle ne soient comptés. Mais elle n'était pas venue et j'en étais déçu. Je me rendais bien compte que mon attitude était enfantine mais généralement elle ne manquait jamais de passer par mon bureau lorsque je tardais à venir au réfectoire.

Espérant que Jacob n'avait pas lâché le morceau, je quittais mon bureau pour aller déjeuner, et c'est là que j'avais croisé Mike. En le voyant au bout du couloir ma première idée avait été de tourner les talons et de purement et simplement l'éviter. Ce type avait tendance à me taper sur le système, et je n'étais franchement pas d'humeur. Malheureusement dès qu'il m'aperçut, il m'avait fait un signe et s'était dirigé vers moi d'un pas décidé.

_Flashback_

_Alors que d'habitude, il était plutôt d'un naturel enjoué, aujourd'hui il avait un air renfrogné sur le visage que je n'avais pas remarqué ce matin quand je l'avais croisé dans la salle de repos. Je n'étais peut être pas le seul à passer une journée merdique après tout. Sans dire que je lui souhaitais du mal, ça me réconforta à un certain niveau. _

_**- Edward, justement celui que je voulais voir.**__ C'était quoi ce ton ? Et pourquoi il voulait me parler celui-là ? Pas que je devienne parano mais bon._

_**- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**__ J'avais employé les mêmes intonations que lui. _

_**- Alors comme ça tu sors avec Bella ?**__ demanda-t-il rageur. J'haussais un sourcil en guise de réponse. _

_Même si ce n'était pas surprenant, il ne manquait pas d'air. Personne depuis ce matin n'était venu nous faire de réflexion sur le fait que nous étions venus ensemble au mariage de Sam. Bon d'un autre coté, j'étais resté enfermé dans mon bureau la plupart du temps. Peut-être que Bella avait été confrontée au problème de son coté. Il faudrait que je lui pose la question._

_**- Alors ?**__ Insista-t-il puisque je ne lui répondais pas. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et je remarquais qu'il tapait du pied pour marquer son impatience. Ce type était ridicule. _

_**- Alors quoi ?**__ Après la matinée d'angoisse que je venais de passer, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de le provoquer un peu._

_**- Tu sors avec elle oui ou non ?**__ Houlà, il était énervé en plus._

_**- En quoi ça te regarde ? **_

_**- Je te l'ai dit quand tu es arrivé ici, elle est à moi ! **__Il était on ne peut plus sérieux, c'était hallucinant. _

_**- Euh, excuse-moi mais c'est de Bella dont tu es en train de parler là ? **_

_**- Evidemment ! De qui veux-tu que je parle ? Pourquoi tu l'as accompagné au mariage de Sam ?**_

_**- Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.**__ Je pris un air le plus innocent possible. _

_**- Pardon ? Tu as dit quoi là ?**__ Il avait les yeux exorbités et son teint poupon avait viré au cramoisi. Je sais ce n'était ni très gentil, ni le moment, mais je commençais à m'amuser comme un fou là._

_**- J'ai dit que j'ai accompagné Bella au mariage de Sam parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.**__ Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il serrait les poings maintenant. Peut-être qu'une petite baston me ferait du bien après tout._

_**- Et pourquoi tu l'as raccompagné après ? **__Il était débile ou quoi ce mec ?_

_**- Parce que nous avions pris ma voiture pour aller à la Push.**__ Question con, réponse con !_

_Malgré la simplicité de ma réplique, il sembla réfléchir un moment, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se ravisant pour enfin la rouvrir pour débiter une connerie aussi grosse que lui._

_**- Je ne veux plus que tu la revoies.**__ Et il avait l'air sûr de lui en plus. _

_**- Pardon ?**__ J'étais estomaqué._

_Je regardais autour de moi, juste pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un de planqué dans un coin parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague là. J'avais encore en mémoire l'histoire avec Tanya Denali et je ne pouvais pas imaginer que Newton soit réellement sérieux. J'aperçu dans un coin Angela et Ben. Angela me fit signe de faire comme si de rien n'était et je vis Ben qui essayait de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Bon, apparemment ce n'était pas une blague et la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'avais des témoins pour confirmer ce qui était entrain de se passer, parce qu'honnêtement, je ne vois pas qui pourrait me croire si je racontais ça. _

_**- Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Que. Tu. La. Revoies.**__ Mike répéta sa phrase en insistant sur chaque mot et syllabe. Peut-être qu'il pensait que je n'avais pas compris la première fois. L'ironie de ma question lui avait sans doute échappé. Et en plus il me prenait pour un con. __**Elle. Est. A. Moi. **__Si au départ ça m'avait fait rire, là il commençait sérieusement à me chauffer._

_**- Ecoutes, pas que je veuille interférer dans ton histoire d'amour imaginaire avec Bella, mais je pense que tu te fais des idées mon vieux. Je vais t'expliquer comment marche une relation. **__Je le regardais bien droit dans les yeux pour qu'il comprenne que je ne me répèterai pas. __**Pour commencer ton idée de possession là, c'est complètement déplacé. On est plus au temps du moyen âge. Les femmes ne sont en rien la propriété des hommes. Mais je veux bien admettre que quand tu es engagé avec quelqu'un et qu'un lien très fort se construit, tu peux penser de la sorte. Mais s'il te plait, ne le dit jamais à voix haute…**_

_Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je le coupais en pausant une main sur son épaule, y mettant un peu plus de pression que nécessaire pour un geste amical et je repris._

_**- Ensuite, pour reprendre tes histoires de possession, avant de pouvoir dire qu'une femme est à toi, il y a plusieurs conditions à remplir. La première, et la plus importante de toute, c'est qu'elle soit d'accord avec ça. **__J'avais du mal à contenir le sourire que je sentais apparaitre sur mes lèvres.__** Et pour le savoir il y a des étapes à respecter. D'abord, sortir avec elle, construire une relation basée sur le respect et la réciprocité. **_

_J'insistais plus que nécessaire sur le mot « réciprocité », parce que c'était la clé de toute cette histoire. Je fis une pause, histoire de vérifier que cet abruti faisait bien attention à ce que je lui disais et il fit un signe de tête comme s'il voulait m'encourager à continuer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il croyait, mais il me donnait l'impression que j'étais entrain de lui révéler les mystères de la création. Constatant que j'avais toute son attention, j'allais poursuivre quand il m'interrompit._

_**- Je suis déjà sorti avec Bella. On est allé au bal de promo ensemble.**__ Il arborait un sourire satisfait._

_Oh ! Putain ! Ce mec était pathétique ! Il allait falloir être plus explicite. _

_**- Quand je dis « relation », je parle d'un échange intellectuel et… charnel...**_

_**- Je discute souvent avec Bella et on s'est embrassé quand nous étions au lycée.**__ Ce con avait l'air heureux en plus. Il me faisait pitié !_

_Peut-être qu'Aro lui ferait un prix en tant qu'employé de l'institut, parce que franchement son cas relevait de l'internement là._

_**- Mike ! C'était il y a des années et ça n'a jamais été plus loin. Tu ne peux pas qualifier les discussions de couloirs que tu as avec Bella de relation approfondie. Vous êtes des collègues, c'est tout. **_

_M'emporter contre lui n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution mais franchement je n'avais pas la patience là._

_**- Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi ! **__Il prit un air indigné. Ce mec était épuisant.__** Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu pourrais l'avoir alors que tu ne la connais que depuis quelques semaines et pas moi qui la connait depuis des années ? **_

_Incrédule je jetais un regard à Ben et Angela derrière lui. Angela avait la bouche ouverte, semblant ne pas croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et Ben semblait être entrain de souffrir à force de se retenir de rire. _

_**- Je peux l'avoir parce que c'est ce qu'elle veut, Mike ! Elle me veut moi ! Pas toi ! **_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu lui as déjà posé la question ?**_

_Ok, il fallait que je sois plus explicite là._

_**- Mike combien de fois tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi ? **__Je fis une pause pour qu'il puisse bien assimiler ce que je tentais de lui expliquer.__** Combien de fois a-t-elle refusé ?**_

_**- Et parce qu'elle est sortie une fois avec toi, ça fait d'elle ta propriété peut-être ? **__Il était content de sa répartie. Je voyais bien qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. C'était vraiment pathétique._

_**- Je ne suis pas sorti qu'une seule fois avec elle et pour tout te dire et puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre, je ne fais pas que sortir avec elle. **_

_Là ça dépassait l'entendement et je commençais à être sérieusement exaspéré. Je vis d'ailleurs du coin de l'œil Ben se calmer et me faire un signe d'apaisement. Il avait dû sentir que je commençais à être à bout._

_**- Hé ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu l'as embrassé en plus. **_

_Mais il est puceau ce type ou quoi ? _

_**- Je l'embrasse tout les matins quand je me réveille dans son lit, Mike !**_

_Là je pouvais difficilement faire plus sans être vulgaire. _

_Ma main était toujours posée sur son épaule et il se dégagea d'un geste brusque de ma prise et il tenta de me repousser en jetant ses mains en avant. Je fis simplement un pas en arrière et bloquais ma position. Je m'étais attendu à sa réaction. Ben se précipita vers nous, Angela sur ses talons._

_**- Hey les gars, vous ne venez pas manger ? **__Mike ne me quittait pas des yeux et je sentais Ben prêt à intervenir. C'était très gentil de sa part, à moins que ce soit pour impressionner Angela, mais maitriser Mike Newton était tout à fait dans mes cordes. _

_Mike le gratifia d'un regard noir et Ben fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. _

_**- Je n'ai pas faim. **_

_C'était l'occasion ou jamais avant que cela ne dégénère plus que nécessaire._

_**- Et bien moi, oui. On y va ? **_

_Fin du flashback._

Nous avions tous les trois tourné les talons dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait empruntée Mike pour nous rendre au réfectoire. Après une petite minute de marche silencieuse, j'entendis une sorte de gloussement et lorsque je jetais un coup d'œil en biais à Angela, je constatais qu'elle était entrain de se retenir de rire, et que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. S'en fut trop j'éclatais de rire, immédiatement suivi de Ben. Et c'est hilare que nous étions arrivés à destination, sous le regard surpris des résidents et de nos collègues.

Cet épisode m'avait fait un bien fou, et lorsque j'avais constaté que Bella attendait à une table et que Jacob n'était pas là, je peux dire que j'étais encore plus soulagé. Soulagement qui ne dura que quelques instants, puisqu'il arriva peu après nous. Il avait l'air renfrogné, et me regardait de travers. Rien de nouveau en somme, mais je sentais en permanence son regard posé sur moi, alors que j'essayais, si ce n'est de l'ignorer, d'au moins agir normalement.

Angela se chargea de raconter ma rencontre avec Newton et cela fit beaucoup rire Bella. Elle me remercia en déposant un baiser sur ma joue, en me disant qu'elle espérait que cette fois il avait compris. Je ne réagis pratiquement pas à son geste et ses paroles, ayant vu Jacob se tendre en face de moi et se lever brusquement, renversant presque sa chaise. Tous le regardèrent surpris, et je tentais de faire de même.

_Faites qu'il la boucle, faites qu'il la boucle._

Je savais ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à ce moment-là, il voulait protéger Bella. Cette constatation me rassura un peu. Il semblait torturer par le fait que je sois un traitre parce que j'étais proche de Bella et pas parce qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Même si ma position était toujours délicate, j'avais peut-être au moins trouvé un angle d'attaque pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Il avait quitté le réfectoire rapidement et j'avais vu que Bella se posait beaucoup de questions face à sa réaction mais également face aux miennes. J'avais bien conscience d'être là sans être là, ne participant pas vraiment à la conversation et ne répondant que par monosyllabe quand quelqu'un s'adressait à moi.

J'étais d'ailleurs reparti dans mon bureau sans rien lui dire de plus, alors qu'elle semblait m'interroger du regard pour savoir si tout allait bien. D'un signe de tête, j'avais vaguement essayé de la rassurer. Geste qui n'avait pas du la convaincre parce qu'elle semblait soucieuse au moment où je quittais le réfectoire, accompagné de mon enfer personnel, Mr Potter.

Ma journée en enfer n'aurait pas été complète sans Mr Potter et ses divagations. Nous avions deux heures devant nous pour aborder un sujet de la plus haute importance. Qui de sa femme ou de sa mère faisait la meilleure tarte aux pommes ? A dire vrai, peut-être avait-il abordé des sujets plus importants mais pour être honnête je n'avais pas vraiment écouté trop occupé par mes propres problèmes. Mais comment faisait les vrais psys pour mettre de coté leurs soucis personnels ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Juste à la fin de la séance, les choses avaient continué à empirer, mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Bella s'était déplacée pour venir récupérer Mr Potter dans mon bureau. Habituellement, soit je ramenais les résidents à la salle d'activité, soit un infirmier se chargeait de les escorter. Cette fois Bella avait laissé au bon soin de Ben son groupe pour venir personnellement. Elle voulait me parler un instant pendant que Mr Potter patientait tranquillement dans le couloir.

_Flashback._

_Elle referma la porte de mon bureau doucement et je lui fis un sourire que j'espérais sincère. J'étais très content de la voir même si j'aurais préféré éviter cette discussion avec elle._

_**- Je peux te poser une question ? **__Elle allait droit au but même si elle avait fait sa demande sur un ton timide. C'est une des nombreuses choses que j'aimais chez elle. Elle était capable de prendre les problèmes à bras le corps bien qu'elle soit d'une nature réservée. _

_J'acquiesçais simplement d'un signe tête pour l'encourager à continuer._

_**- J'ai remarqué que tu étais un peu sur la réserve avec moi aujourd'hui. Et je…**__ elle hésita un instant, laissant sa phrase en suspens, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et continuer. __**Et je me demandais si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec ce que je t'ai demandé hier…**__ elle baissa les yeux, ne me regardant pas en face. Elle commença à jouer avec ses mains, signe de nervosité chez elle. _

_A ce moment, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, la prendre dans mes bras pour pouvoir la rassurer… et lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité. Alors je m'approchais d'elle pour lui relever le menton et fixer mon regard dans le sien. Elle se sentait coupable de mon humeur, alors que j'étais le seul responsable. Je m'étais montré distant avec elle, je lui mentais en permanence et elle pensait que c'était de sa faute. Je m'écœurais._

_**- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas été facile mais c'est juste que je passe une sale journée. Tu n'es vraiment pas responsable. **_

_Je n'avais pas à me soucier d'avoir l'air sincère dans mes paroles parce que je pensais chaque mot que je prononçais. Et il fallait qu'elle me croie parce que je n'étais pas capable de lui offrir plus. Aussi désagréable que ça l'était, je savais qu'à un moment donné nous serions dans cette situation mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ça arrive si vite et surtout pas de cette manière. _

_La meilleure solution était de lui dire la vérité mais je ne voulais vraiment pas l'impliquer là-dedans. Apparemment les Volturis n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur et, à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas question pour moi d'exposer Bella au moindre danger._

_Lentement, elle se rapprocha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, elle semblait soulagée de ce que je venais de lui dire. _

_**- Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une fille qui panique au moindre truc mais on s'était promis de toujours être honnête quand quelque chose cloche alors…**_

_**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû laisser ma mauvaise humeur et mes emmerdes interférer entre nous. **_

_Aïe, j'avais parlé trop vite. Quel problème pouvait bien avoir un psychologue dans un institut comme celui-là ? Je n'eus même pas le temps de chercher comme rattraper ma bourde qu'elle me demandait déjà,_

_**- Tu as des ennuis ? Je peux t'aider**__**?**__ Elle me regardait soucieuse et réellement concernée. _

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien d'important et ça va se régler très vite. Je me suis juste laissé déborder mais je vais me reprendre.**__ Super maintenant j'en étais à devoir éluder ses questions. Elle me regarda un instant semblant se demander si elle devait insister ou pas._

_**- Ok. En tout cas, si tu as besoin…**_

_Je ne lui laissais pas terminer sa phrase et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes._

_**- Je sais que tu seras là.**__ Elle acquiesça toujours pressée contre mon torse._

_**- Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ? **_

_Les Parques étaient vraiment décidées à me mettre à l'épreuve aujourd'hui. Je ne voyais que ça._

_**- Heu… je ne vais pas pouvoir… je… j'ai un truc à faire ce soir… et je ne sais pas quand j'aurais terminé.**__ J'avais fui son regard le temps de ma réponse, trop honteux de énième mensonge que je lui racontais. J'étais minable._

_Elle m'observa un instant, presque suspicieuse, puis son expression changea pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus triste. Elle fit un pas pour s'écarter de moi, les yeux baissés maintenant._

_**- D'accord. Mr Potter m'attend, il faut que j'y aille.**_

_J'attrapais sa main pour la retenir. _

_**-Bella, ça ne me prendra peut-être pas toute la soirée, je peux passer quand j'ai fini ?**_

_Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de mon bureau._

Fin du flashback

Je vérifiais l'heure sur mon ordinateur portable. Dans dix minutes je pourrais enfin arrêter de ruminer mes pensées et enfin aller téléphoner à Jasper.

Cet épisode avec Bella m'avait rendu encore plus morose. Non seulement je l'avais déçu et blessé mais en plus je lui avais dit que je passerais la voir ce soir. Je ne savais même pas pour combien de temps j'en avais et encore moins si j'allais pouvoir la revoir. Parce que si ça se passait mal avec Black… Cette pensée me fit prendre une nouvelle résolution, quoiqu'il arrive, j'allais faire tout mon possible pour le convaincre de la fermer. Pas que je n'étais pas décidé avant, mais disons que j'avais une raison supplémentaire. Il était hors de question que Bella et moi en restions là. Il fallait que je la revoie, que je la fasse encore rire, que je la tienne encore dans mes bras. Il fallait que j'arrive à effacer la tristesse que j'avais vue dans son regard avant qu'elle ne quitte mon bureau.

Plus que cinq minutes avant de pouvoir partir. Je commençais à ranger mes affaires et à éteindre mon ordinateur avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi.

**POV Bella**

J'étais encore dans ma salle d'activité et je regardais par la fenêtre Edward monter dans sa voiture. La journée n'avait pas été simple et je dois dire qu'entre l'attitude d'Edward et la mauvaise humeur de Jacob, j'étais plus que pressée de rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui mais franchement je n'en pouvais plus. Peut-être les effets de la pleine lune qui sait ? Il faudrait que je regarde sur le calendrier.

Jacob m'avait à peine adressé deux mots aujourd'hui, ou plutôt deux grognements, comme s'il en avait après moi. Bon je l'avais pris personnellement mais objectivement, il s'était comporté avec tout le monde de la même façon, mais cela m'inquiétait. Normalement il était toujours enjoué et son caractère explosif ne ressortait qu'au contact de James généralement. Et pour être honnête à celui d'Edward aussi depuis que ce dernier était arrivé à Forks. Mais depuis que je lui avais parlé, les choses semblaient s'être un peu arrangées.

J'essayais de trouver un raison à son comportement mais pour être honnête je ne voyais pas ce qui se passait. Peut-être un accrochage avec Edward justement ? Ca aurait au moins le mérite d'expliquer leurs comportements à tous les deux.

Edward s'était montré morose et renfermé sur lui-même pendant tout le déjeuner, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Au départ j'avais pensé que c'était son altercation avec Mike qui l'avait mis dans cet état mais apparemment pas. D'après Angela il avait mené la danse d'un bout à l'autre sans jamais faiblir sous les affirmations démentes de Mike. Donc je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qui pouvait le travailler à ce point.

Comme je n'avais pas réussi à lui parler en privé aujourd'hui, j'avais saisi l'occasion en allant chercher Mr Potter dans son bureau à la fin de sa séance.

Bien qu'il semble content de me voir, je le sentais toujours très tendu et c'est là que l'idée qu'il m'en voulait pour lui avoir parlé d'Anneesa la veille m'était venue. Peut-être que je l'avais blessé ou alors je m'étais montrée trop indiscrète ? Il m'avait assuré hier qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Mais après tout, peut-être y avait-il réfléchit pendant la nuit et maintenant il était en colère. C'est pour ça que je lui avais posé la question. Il m'avait rassuré et avait parut sincère quand il m'avait répondu qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

Mais une fois de plus, lorsqu'il m'avait parlé de problèmes et de choses à faire le soir même, il s'était montré évasif. Comme toujours. Et cela commençait à sérieusement me taper sur le système. Je respectais sa vie privée et je comprenais tout à fait qu'il veuille garder des choses pour lui. D'autant plus que nous ne nous connaissions depuis peu de temps. Mais bon sang, la moindre question prenait des proportions affolantes dans cette situation. Ou des non-proportions pour être plus précise. Si je posais une question, qui pouvait me sembler anodine à première vue, régulièrement il se fermait comme une huitre. Et même si j'étais on ne peut plus compréhensive, une sorte d'alarme commençait à résonner au fond de mon esprit et je tentais tant bien que mal de la faire taire.

Edward était un homme merveilleux et j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui mais il me cachait quelque chose. J'avais décidé de lui faire confiance et de ne pas poser de question mais ça devenait vraiment difficile. Cette situation provoquait un sentiment d'insécurité en moi et j'avais vraiment du mal à le supporter, même si Edward tentait constamment de me rassurer et de me montrer que j'étais importante à ses yeux. J'allais devoir être patiente et lui faire confiance. C'était ça ou tout arrêter tout de suite, et soyons honnête j'en étais totalement incapable.

Dans un soupir je m'éloignais de la fenêtre pour aller chercher mes affaires et rentrer chez moi.

**POV Jacob**

J'arrivais chez moi en claquant la porte et je m'affalais sur le canapé sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la télé. J'aurais bien eu besoin d'une bière ce soir mais je préférais m'abstenir pour être bien certain d'avoir les idées claires quand j'entendrais les explications du bellâtre tout à l'heure.

Quand j'avais découvert Masen dans la chambre d'Alice ce matin, je n'avais eu qu'une seule et unique envie : lui dévisser la tête. Et je ne sais même pas ce qui m'avait retenu. Peut-être le fait d'avoir entendu les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites avant que je n'entre dans la chambre à mon tour.

_« Ne baisse pas les bras et bats-toi je t'en prie. »_

S'il lui avait dit ça, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas lui vouloir de mal. C'est ce que j'avais pensé sur le moment, même si j'étais fou furieux. Depuis le départ j'avais eu raison, ce mec cachait quelque chose, il n'était pas net et personne n'avait voulu me croire. Enfin quand je disais personne, je pensais surtout à Bella. Je l'avais averti, j'avais essayé par tous les moyens de lui faire comprendre que ce type était un menteur, qu'il jouait un jeu, mais elle n'avait pas voulu me croire. Et maintenant j'allais en avoir la preuve. C'est pour ça que je l'avais menacé de tout révéler à Aro et aux flics. Pour enfin connaitre la vérité. Parce que je méritais la vérité, tout comme Bella.

Elle s'était faite manipulée et ça allait être difficile quand elle allait découvrir que son gigolo s'était joué d'elle, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Un mauvais moment à passer et ensuite tout redeviendrait comme avant. Non pas que j'étais jaloux de cet abruti, loin de là, mais Bella était mon amie, ma meilleure amie et elle méritait d'avoir quelqu'un d'honnête, qui soit vraiment amoureux d'elle. J'étais certain qu'elle rencontrerait un jour cet homme, et j'étais navré qu'elle se soit faite avoir comme ça.

Mais avant d'en arriver là, il fallait que j'ais le fin mot de l'histoire, que je sache pourquoi Edward tournait autour d'Alice, pourquoi il l'avait encouragé à se battre. Peut-être qu'il la connaissait et qu'il était là pour l'aider ? De toute façon ça ne changeait rien à sa trahison envers Bella. Et rien que pour ça j'allais lui en faire baver.

Je restais un long moment à réfléchir sur mon canapé et puis au bout d'une heure n'y tenant plus j'attrapais mes clés pour me rendre au lieu du rendez-vous. Je serais là bien trop tôt mais tant pis, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre ici.

**POV Edward**

En arrivant chez moi, je m'étais précipité dans ma chambre pour aller chercher mon ordinateur portable. Je l'avais installé sur la table de la cuisine et en attendant qu'il démarre, j'étais allé chercher dans mon sac l'appareil photo qui contenait les précieux clichés d'Alice. Après avoir retourné deux ou trois tiroirs du living, j'avais fini par trouver le câble USB que je cherchais dans le placard de l'entrée. J'avais parfois une organisation plus que limite, je vous l'accorde.

Une fois les photos téléchargées, j'attrapais mon téléphone pour appeler Jasper. En attendant que le numéro se compose et qu'il réponde, je commençais à lui envoyer le tout par email. Un seul n'allait pas suffire, il y en avait trop. Pour le coup j'aurais presque pu être content de moi.

**- Salut mon poulet !** Jasper avait répondu à la troisième sonnerie.

**- Salut cocotte !** Je lui avais répondu sur le même ton. Il avait l'air d'être un peu plus en forme que la dernière fois où je lui avais parlé.

**- Ce n'était pas prévu que tu m'appelles aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** On pouvait dire qu'il ne perdait pas le nord lui.

**- Je suis en train de t'envoyer des photos par mails. **

**- Intéressantes?** Je le sentais déjà sur le qui-vive, prêt à entrer en action.

**- Je pense oui. Et j'espère que tu vas réussir à en tirer quelque chose parce que ça risque d'être les premières et les dernières que je pourrais prendre.** Autant entrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite.

**- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que se passe ?** Apparemment j'avais dû me montrer alarmiste dans mon ton parce que sur la fin de sa phrase la voix de Jasper était montée dans les aigus. C'était assez étrange.

Je lui racontais alors ce qui s'était passé ce matin, mettant de coté l'histoire avec Mike et Bella bien entendu. Comme prévu je me pris une avoiné pas piquée des vers parce que je n'avais pas quitté l'institut sur le champ après m'être fait surprendre par Jacob. Et c'est seulement lorsque les premières photos arrivèrent dans sa boite de réception que Jasper se calma un peu.

**- Putain ! C'est du lourd ça ! On va pouvoir en faire quelque chose… on va pouvoir en faire quelque chose, c'est obligé… **On aurait dit un disque rayé tellement il répétait en boucle les mêmes paroles au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait les clichés. **Putain ! C'est…** pour la première fois, depuis plusieurs minutes, je ne l'entendais plus.

**- Jasper ?**

**- Elle… elle a l'air… tellement fragile.** Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle mais je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Dans le dernier mail se trouvaient les photos d'Alice à proprement parler.

**- Je sais Jasper. Je sais. **Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

J'étais un peu surpris de l'entendre réagir comme ça. Nous avions rencontré tellement d'horreur dans nos carrières. Et même si c'était touchant de voir quelqu'un comme ça, nous avions pour habitude de garder nos réactions pour nous. Ce matin, lorsque je m'étais retrouvé en présence d'Alice, je lui avais parlé pour voir si elle réagissait et qu'elle sache qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour elle, mais je ne m'étais pas, à proprement parlé, arrêté sur son état. J'avais fait mon travail, le plus humainement possible, mais mes émotions étaient restées au placard. Normalement Jasper fonctionnait de la même façon.

**- Donc tu dois rencontrer Black ce soir ?** Finalement, il s'était vite repris.

**- Ouais.** Je sentais les ennuis arriver là.

**- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. Laisse tomber ! Tu rentres tout de suite. **

**- Pas question. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de photos soit recevable devant un tribunal.** Pour le coup, c'était moi qui me laissais emporter par mes émotions. Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. C'était hors de question.

**- Je vais voir avec Emmett, peut-être qu'il arrivera à faire démarrer une enquête officielle avec ça, même si ce n'est pas suffisant pour un procès.**

**- S'ils apprennent qu'il y a une enquête ils feront disparaitre les preuves. Et je ne veux même pas penser ce qu'ils lui feraient à elle.** Je savais que je tenais un argument inattaquable là. Jasper ne ferait rien qui mette la vie d'Alice en danger. Il soupira.

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes dire à ce Jacob alors ?**

**- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux, après tout il aurait déjà pu me dénoncer aujourd'hui mais il ne l'a pas fait.**

**- Ou alors il est de mèche avec eux et ils veulent savoir ce que tu sais et avec qui tu travailles avant de t'éliminer.** Pour le coup je trouvais que Jasper parlait de ma potentielle mort avec un peu trop de détachement là. **Mais tu m'as dit qu'il ne semblait pas réagir de la même façon que les autres quand il s'agissait d'Alice non ? Et puis son casier est vierge alors peut-être que tu devrais tenter de t'en faire un allié ? **

Je manquais de m'étouffer ayant presque du mal à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de me dire.

**- Tu veux que je lui dise la vérité ? **

**- Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire d'autre ? On est pratiquement certain qu'il n'est pas impliqué là-dedans. Quand j'ai parlé de lui à Charlie, ce dernier m'a assuré que je faisais fausse route. Alors pourquoi pas ? C'est même toi qui dit qu'il a l'air de monter la garde devant la chambre d'Alice ? Il veut peut-être juste la protéger, s'il se doute de quelque chose.**

**- Ouais.** Je ne voyais pas quoi rajouter de plus à ça.

**- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup ?**

**- Disons qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases tout les deux. Mais bon j'essaye de faire des efforts, plus qu'il n'en a fait d'ailleurs.**

**- Faire des efforts ? Pourquoi ?**

**- C'est le meilleur ami de Bella.**

**- Bella ? Alors c'est sérieux avec elle ? **

**- C'est compliqué surtout. Avec l'enquête, la couverture et tout ça…**

**- J'imagine, **dit-il dans un souffle.

**- Dit le gars qui n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse.** Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler de ça avec Jasper maintenant, pas avec ce qui m'attendait dans peu de temps. Et il comprit le message tout de suite.

**- Ok, on en reparlera une autre fois. Mais je peux te dire une chose : Charlie va te botter le cul…**

**- Et bien figure toi que je l'ai rencontré samedi, et j'ai survécu.**

**- Ne me dit pas qu'il t'a accueilli à bras ouverts quand même. **Il avait l'air septique et il avait raison, à bras ouverts était bien loin de ce qui s'était passé.

**- J'ai dit que j'avais survécu, Jasper.**

Nous éclatâmes tout les deux de rire, taisant ce que nous savions tout les deux, Charlie allait péter un câble quand il apprendrait que j'avais menti à sa fille. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de me voir aux bras de Bella alors une fois que le mensonge serait révélé, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

Nous avions passé encore pas mal de temps à débattre de la façon dont je devais présenter les choses à Jacob pour ne pas le braquer. En cas de problème de toute façon j'avais mon portable et Jasper se tenait prêt à prévenir Charlie en cas de souci.

Lorsque nous avions raccroché, il me restait encore une heure avant le rendez-vous mais au lieu de tourner en rond chez moi, je décidais de partir tout de suite. Après tout, l'air de la plage de la Push me ferait du bien et ça permettrait peut-être de me calmer.

**POV Jacob**

Ca faisait dix minutes que j'arpentais la plage quand j'entendis une voiture se garer au loin. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Alors comme ça il était en avance ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que je lui avais fait peur ? Qu'il voulait repérer les lieux avant que l'on se rencontre ? Ou alors il était tout simplement impatient pour notre confrontation ? Je n'en avais aucune idée à vrai dire.

Mon instinct me disait depuis le début de me méfier de ce type et les événements m'avaient donné raison. En plus quand j'y réfléchissais posément quelques petites choses me venaient à l'esprit, autre que le fait de l'avoir vu tourner pendant des jours près de la chambre d'Alice et ensuite de l'avoir trouvé dans la dite pièce.

D'abord le jour où l'on s'était accroché dans le couloir. En y pensant il avait eu une réaction étrange. Généralement, quand je m'attaquais à un mec, vu ma carrure, celui-ci reculait instinctivement. Même James se méfiait de moi. Lui non, il avait répliqué. Il était peut être courageux et un peu stupide pour s'en prendre à un type que faisait facilement dix centimètres et quinze kilos de plus que lui mais j'avais l'impression que c'était autre chose. Sa réaction avait quelque chose de bizarre, un peu comme s'il n'était pas impressionné parce qu'il en avait vu d'autre, comme si ce genre de situation n'était qu'un truc à gérer. Enfin je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer mais c'était étrange, surtout pour un psychologue. Pour un flic, je ne dis pas mais un psy…

_Un flic ? Non, pas possible !_

L'autre truc vraiment bizarre c'était produit pas plus tard que ce matin. Il avait réussi à entrer dans la chambre d'Alice dont la porte était constamment verrouillée. Et non seulement il avait forcé la serrure mais en plus il l'avait refermé en partant. C'était un professionnel. De quoi, je ne savais pas, et j'espérais vraiment qu'il était du bon coté de la barrière parce que sinon les choses allaient sérieusement se compliquer.

Par amitié pour Bella, je ne lui avais rien dit pour l'instant et je n'avais pas prévenu Charlie de mon entrevue de ce soir mais en le regardant avancer sur la plage vers moi et avec toutes ces pensées qui me traversaient l'esprit, je me demandais si je n'avais pas fait une erreur.

Il marchait d'un pas posé et mesuré sur la plage, se dirigeant vers moi en me fixant, le visage impassible. Il s'arrêta en face de moi, les mains dans les poches de son jeans. Il ne fit aucun geste pour me saluer, tout comme moi. De toute façon l'heure n'était plus au faux semblant.

Nous nous fixâmes un long moment sans rien dire. Si moi je le toisais, lui par contre ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion et il semblait plus m'évaluer qu'autre chose. Un peu comme s'il cherchait une réponse en me regardant. A bout de patience, je finis par engager la conversation, enfin façon de parler.

**- Alors ? Tu t'expliques ?** Je n'aimais pas tourner autour du pot. Et puis Bella disait toujours que cela faisait parti de mon charme.

**- Je peux te poser une question avant ? **

**- Non ! C'est moi qui pose les questions et toi tu réponds.** Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Il soupira, ne semblant pas vraiment impressionner par ma hargne. S'il continuait, j'allais vraiment lui donner une bonne raison d'avoir peur.

- **On ne va pas y arriver comme ça.** Son ton doucereux était pire qu'une insulte pour moi. J'allais lui faire bouffer du sable par les narines s'il continuait comme ça.

**- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliquer à t'expliquer. Sujet, verbe et complément, tu sais, ça fait une phrase, et ça fera un bon début.**

**- Très drôle Jacob, **me dit-il d'un air pincé. **Ce n'est pas que c'est compliqué. **Il reprit plus sérieusement. **Je voudrais juste savoir par où commencer pour que tu comprennes bien. **Il me prenait pour un con ? Je ne voyais que ça.

**- Pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas par le début, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Sherlock ? Qui es-tu ?**

Je le vis grimacer à ma question. J'avais donc raison, il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Je le savais déjà, mais en avoir la confirmation avait quelque chose d'un peu effrayant tout de même.

**- Si par là tu demandes si je suis bien psychologue, la réponse est non.**

**- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et accouche parce que là je commence à être à bout de patience. **Je n'avais pas l'intention de jouer à ce petit jeu très longtemps.

**- Es-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dans le traitement que reçoit Alice Brandon ?**

Mais il était bouché ou quoi. Je lui demandais des réponses pas qu'il me pose des questions, bien que celle-ci demandait tout de même que l'on s'y attarde.

**- Et si c'était le cas qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?**

**- Ca changerait que ça expliquerait pourquoi tu es toujours en train de tourner autour de sa chambre et ça pourrait peut-être m'inciter à te faire confiance.** Il semblait toujours d'un calme olympien mais je sentais bien que ce n'était qu'une façade.

**- Je te rappelle que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, ni à justifier quoique ce soit. C'est toi qui as été surpris dans la chambre d'une patiente où tu n'avais pas le droit d'être.** Il était hors de question que je lui laisse inverser les rôles, même si pour le coup il avait raison.

Il soupira, visiblement exaspéré par mon manque de coopération avant de reprendre.

**- Répond à ma question et ensuite je répondrais aux tiennes.**

**- Et si je ne te dis pas ce que tu veux entendre ? Tu inventeras un énième un mensonge ?**

**- Quelque chose me dit que ta réponse sera celle que j'attends. Alors ?**

**- Oui j'ai remarqué des trucs bizarres et c'est pour ça que je surveille sa chambre. T'es content ? **Il me gonflait sérieusement mais au point où j'en étais, autant lui parler de l'autre tordu**. Et aussi pour éloigné ce cinglé de James, parce que si tu veux mon avis son comportement n'est pas très catholique.**

J'avais fini par lui répondre, presque à contre cœur et j'étais certain d'afficher une expression boudeuse sur mon visage.

**- Très bien, alors disons que je fais parti d'un groupe de personne qui est convaincu que l'internement d'Alice Brandon n'est pas légal et je suis là pour enquêter et trouver des preuves pour la faire sortir de là.**

**- Ca reste très vague comme réponse ça. Un groupe de personne ? Qui ? Sa famille ? Oh et puis merde, je m'en fous, tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question : Qui es-tu ?** J'insistais bien sur mes dernières paroles.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

**- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis journaliste.**

**- Un journaliste hein ? **_Merde c'était un putain de fouineur, comme si elle avait besoin de ça._** Ben voyons et c'est par altruisme que tu enquêtes je suppose ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un débile !** Je m'approchais de lui, sans vraiment y réfléchir, dans le seul but de lui en coller une. Toujours stoïque, il leva une main devant lui pour m'arrêter. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ce geste qui m'arrêta mais plutôt le fait qu'il ne recule pas devant mon avancée alors que la colère coulait dans mes veines.

**- Je ne suis pas là pour faire un reportage, je suis là pour rendre service à l'ami d'un ami.**

**- Pardon ?** Je commençais à en avoir par-dessus la tête de ces énigmes.

**- Disons que quelqu'un ici a eu des soupçons sur les manières de faire d'Aro et cette personne a demandé de l'aide à un ami. Il se trouve que je travaille avec cet ami donc…** il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Est-ce que cet ami pourrait être Charlie ? Ou alors quelqu'un d'autre que Bella et moi se doutait de quelque chose ? Je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir, enfin si Edward – je l'appelais Edward maintenant ? – arrêtait avec ses phrases sibyllines.

**- Et cet ami je peux savoir comment il s'appelle ?**

**- Non !** Ca c'est ce qu'on allait voir, mon pote.

**- Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas, par hasard, un lien de parenté avec une certaine petite brune ?** Je souris, assez fier de moi quand je le vis légèrement écarquiller les yeux.

**- C'est toi qui à tuyauté Charlie ?**

**- Pour être précis, Bella et moi.** Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire de celle-là hein ?

**- Bella est au courant ?** Pour la première fois depuis le début, j'avais l'impression qu'il paniquait.

**- Bella se doute qu'Alice n'est pas traitée normalement. Mais Charlie nous a demandé de rester à l'écart.**

Et c'est comme ça que je me mis à lui raconter toute l'histoire et lui la sienne. Il me parla de leurs soupçons à propos de la mort de Gerandy et également du meurtre d'un détective à New-York qui travaillait pour Alice. C'était bizarre parce que même si j'avais beaucoup de compassion pour Alice, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'avant d'arriver à l'institut, elle avait été traquée.

Plus d'une heure après, nous en avions terminé avec nos récits respectifs et lorsqu'il avait proposé de l'aider à rassembler des preuves c'est tout naturellement que j'avais accepté. Tout compte fait, même si j'avais eu raison sur le fait que le type était louche, il était vraiment sympa. Je n'aurais pas cru en venant ici que la situation tournerait dans ce sens mais j'en étais plus que content. Bella et moi avions raison et j'allais pouvoir faire quelque chose, ce que jusqu'ici je n'avais pas pu faire à cause de Charlie. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas encore posé une question qui me brulait les lèvres.

**- Et Bella ?**

**- Quoi Bella ? **Il était presque sur la défensive.

**- Tu vas lui dire ?**

Il sembla hésiter un moment avant de répondre.

**- J'ai envie de lui dire, très envie. Mais c'est dangereux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit mêlée à tout ça**.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Après tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, il était clair que tout ça pourrait mal tourner, et donc je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui quand il disait qu'il voulait tenir Bella à l'écart.

**- Je crois que tu as raison, mais… **j'hésitais un instant avant de lui dire ce que je voulais, après tout nous n'étions pas amis.** Mais tu sais qu'elle va t'en vouloir à mort pour lui avoir caché la vérité ? **

**- Je m'en doute oui. **Il semblait triste, presque torturé à cette idée.

**- Bah t'inquiète pas, après tout peut-être qu'elle comprendra. Et puis je pense que je pourrais plaider en ta faveur au pire.** Je lui souriais, je crois bien que c'était la première fois. Je fus surpris lorsqu'il me le rendit en ricanant. Tout compte fait, ce type pourrait bien devenir un pote.

**- Parce que tu crois qu'elle te parlera encore quand elle saura que tu étais au courant ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer à cette idée. Il n'avait pas tort après tout.

**- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera un moyen de se faire pardonner alors. **Honnêtement, j'espérais que l'on trouverait un moyen, mais je n'en étais pas certain. Pour Bella la confiance était primordiale dans toutes relations. Mais cette fois il était question de sa sécurité, alors j'allais prendre le risque de la décevoir. Après tout j'étais son meilleur ami et elle me passait pas mal de chose. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne m'en tiendrait pas trop rigueur.

Après avoir encore discuté quelques minutes, nous nous étions séparés, pour rentrer chacun chez nous, en nous filant nos numéros de téléphone respectifs. Il ne voulait pas qu'on parle au sein de l'institut et donc si j'avais quelque chose à lui communiquer, je devais l'appeler.

**POV Edward**

Je garais ma voiture dans mon garage, et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Ca s'était bien passé, très bien même. Je pouvais dire que j'avais un nouvel allié dans mon enquête et pour être honnête ça faisait du bien de pouvoir parler librement à quelqu'un sans faux semblant. Evidemment, si j'avais pu choisir je n'aurais pas opté pour Jacob, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et puis j'avais été agréablement surpris. Sous ses regards noirs, il était foncièrement gentil et altruiste. Tout ce qu'il faisait pour Alice, sans la connaître, démontrait sa gentillesse. Il me faisait penser un peu à Emmett. Un grand cœur sous une tonne de muscle. Je riais mentalement en me disant que je pourrais l'apprécier, chose qui m'aurait semblée invraisemblable il y a de ça quelques heures.

En rentrant chez moi, j'appelais rapidement Jasper pour lui dire que tout c'était bien passé et ce dernier me dit qu'il me rappellerait dès qu'il en saurait plus sur l'exploitation des photos que j'avais prise le matin même.

Même si tout c'était bien passé, je devais avouer que j'avais encore un poids sur la poitrine qui ne me quittait pas. Bien entendu, ma principale angoisse, celle de devoir tout abandonner en catastrophe s'était éloigné, mais il me restait encore à régler cette altercation avec Bella.

Bien que depuis le début, je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de tout pouvoir tout lui avouer, en discutant avec Jacob, je m'étais rendu compte que je la mettrais en danger si je lui disais quoi que ce soit. J'étais en danger, Jacob l'était maintenant, inutile de rajouter une autre personne à la liste et surtout pas Bella.

Comme l'avait d'ailleurs dit le Quileute, restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle accepte de nous pardonner quand tout serait révélé. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que ce soit dans les meilleures conditions possibles et que nous ayons le temps de la préparer à ces révélations, même si j'avais comme l'impression que la pilule serait plus facile à avaler pour Jacob que pour moi.

Mais pour l'instant il me restait à me faire pardonner mon attitude de cet après-midi. Et puis il fallait bien l'avouer maintenant qu'une partie de mes ennuis s'était envolé, j'avais très envie de la voir et de simplement la serrer dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression qu'après l'avoir presque perdue aujourd'hui, j'allais pourvoir savourer la sensation d'elle contre moi encore plus que d'habitude.

Il n'était pas encore très tard et je décidais d'aller la voir maintenant. Je traversais la rue, une vague angoisse m'étreignant. Est-ce qu'elle allait m'ouvrir après ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi ? Peut-être que je mériterais de rester sur le trottoir ?

Je toquais et attendis, aussi patiemment que possible derrière la porte. Les secondes s'égrainèrent lentement, se transformant en minute avant que je ne l'entende déverrouiller la porte. Elle paraissait surprise de me voir et peut-être un peu en colère, mais je n'étais pas certain.

**- Salut,** soufflais-je presque timidement.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de réaction de sa part et ça me désarçonna un peu. Il fallait que je réfléchisse et vite.

**- Je voulais m'excuser pour cet après-midi.** Je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre, et puis c'était sincère.

Elle me regarda un instant, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire, puis à mon grand soulagement elle fit un pas de coté et elle me laissa entrer, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Alors ? Une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Pour nous encourager ? Juste pour papoter ? Une petite review quoi… (surtout toi là-bas lecteur ou lectrice anonyme qui n'a jamais osé /pris le temps / pensé que ça nous ferait plaisir / n'hésite pas à venir nous parler un peu… on répond toujours !)

En tout cas merci pour à lecture et à bientôt, (N/Sab : Yes à bientôt)

Sab et Lilou


	16. Chapitre 14

Coucou les gens ! Dites, vous êtes toujours là ? Vous nous avez pas oublié, hein ? Si ? Bon, on ne va pas se formaliser on est un peu responsable quand même. Alors on va reprendre tout depuis le début : Elle, c'est Sab, moi, Lilou… Nan c'est bon, je ne vais pas vous refaire l'histoire non plus, pas de panique. Quoique c'est une jolie histoire que la nôtre… faudrait qu'on la raconte un jour. Hein oui Sab j'ai raison ? (N/Sab : Quoi que… c'est persoooo heuuu non je rigole mais je suis pas sûre que ça intéresse qui que ce soit mdr)Bon soyons clair ce retour me rend sentimentale (N/Sab : Idem !), ben oui vous m'avez manqué quand même, mais je vais rapidement vous laisser tranquille. Juste un truc à dire : Encore et mille fois merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

Scorpionlove09 : On est contente que tu aimes le déroulement entre Edward et Jacob. Ils devraient lui en parler en effet mais ce ne sont que des hommes et ils veulent la protéger à leurs façons. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt

ImagineTwilight : Merci pour ta review. Pour la réaction de Bella quant à leurs mensonges, on y est pas encore mais ça ne devrait plus trop tarder.. merde j'en ai trop dit Lilou ? _(Oui pardon on me parle ? Ah oui la réaction de Bella, non non tu n'en a pas trop dit je pense… elle va réagir forcément…le tout est de savoir comment lol)_

Xenia : Merci pour ta review. Je dois dire qu'on a bien ri pour l'altercation entre Mike et Edward. Quant à la collaboration de Jacob et Edward, ça risque d'être en effet… je trouve pas de mot pour le dire. Une idée Lilou ? _(pathétique ? d'une certaine façon oui mais c'est pas ça. Particulier ? Ouais bon j'ai pas le bon mot mais ça va être comme tu dis Sab)_

Tyca12 : Merci pour ta review. On est contente aussi pour l'alliance de Jacob et Edward. On a rien contre Jacob après tout c'est juste un ami sincère et fidèle dans notre histoire. Mais on reste TEAM EDWARD hein Lilou ? _(Edward forever ma Sab !)_

Lili.8825 : Merci pour ta review. On n'a pas pu répondre via MP car apparemment l'option est décochée chez toi donc on répond ici. Oui ça s'arrange entre Edward et Jacob. A bientôt

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**POV Ellen **

**9 août 2009**

Je tournais en rond. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. J'avais déjà toqué à toutes les portes et elles m'avaient toutes été fermées. Je n'avais plus eu d'espoir jusqu'au moment où j'avais reçu un appel de Rosalie Whitlock. Je me souvenais bien de la jeune femme de l'époque. Une très jolie fille d'ailleurs, avec qui ma petite Alice s'était liée d'amitié. Malheureusement, elles s'étaient perdues de vue. Alice avait toujours regretté la perte de son amie. Elle en parlait encore souvent avant…. Avant cette horrible journée.

Repenser à ce jour là me mettait en colère. Comment un juge avait-il pu la déclarer inapte si rapidement ? Elle avait eu des soucis mais de là à l'interner ? Ils avaient beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient, je connaissais Alice bien mieux qu'eux. Et si je pouvais utiliser beaucoup qualificatifs pour décrire Alice, la folie n'en faisait pas partie.

Je repensais à cette journée qui avait sonné le début de l'enfer de mon ange.

**28 mai 2009**

Flash-Back

_J'étais en train de terminer la préparation de mon plat et au moment où je le mettais dans le four, mon téléphone sonna. Je vis le nom de Marcus Volturi s'afficher. J'étais étonnée, très étonnée même. Je n'avais plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis pas mal de temps, depuis la majorité d'Alice en fait._

_**- Bonjour Marcus. Et ben ça fait un bail !**_

_**- Bonjour Ellen. Oui, ça fait longtemps et je suis désolé, j'aurais du t'appeler plus tôt, mais tu sais comment ça se passe hein ?**_

_Oui, je sais comment tu fonctionnes Marcus et je me doute que même si tu avais eu du temps, tu n'aurais jamais appelé, pas que ça me chagrine mais bon._

_**- Oui bien sûr, je comprends Marcus. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**_

_**- En fait, je t'appelle car une chose de très grave est arrivée à Alice et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais être au courant. De plus, je vais avoir besoin de toi.**_

_**- Alice ?**__ répondis-je paniquée. __**Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Alice ? Elle a eu un accident ? Elle est malade ? Et pourquoi c'est toi qui m'appelle ?**_

_**- Ouh là, calme-toi Ellen. Tu vas nous faire une attaque,**__ me répondit-il en riant._

_**- REPONDS-MOI,**__ lui dis-je en hurlant. __**Je veux savoir ce qui se passe Marcus. **__J'avais pris soin de détacher chaque syllabe de chaque mot que je prononçais, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas._

_**- Et bien on va dire que ta petite chérie a légèrement pété les plombs hier. La police a du intervenir et elle vient d'être jugée inapte et une demande de transfert vers un institut psychiatrique a été faite.**_

_**- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Alice n'est pas folle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Marcus ? **_

_**- Hey, on se calme ! Les policiers m'ont téléphoné et je n'ai rien fait à part m'occuper au mieux de ses intérêts.**_

_Et il m'expliqua que la police l'avait appelé car Alice était prostrée chez elle, un couteau à la main. Il me narra toute l'histoire comme quoi Alice marmonnait tout un tas de choses incompréhensibles et qu'un médecin avait du intervenir et lui administrer un calmant. A la suite de cela, elle avait été accompagnée au poste où un psychologue avait diagnostiqué qu'elle était instable._

_**- Marcus,**__ lui dis-je suppliante, __**tu es son avocat. Aide-là ! Tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'est pas folle. Il faut que tu la fasses sortir.**_

_**- C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. J'ai demandé moi-même son internement et j'ai été désigné comme son tuteur légal jusqu'à sa guérison et j'ai besoin que tu me fournisses ses affaires personnelles qu'elle aurait laissé chez toi.**_

Fin du Flash-back

Dire que j'avais été en colère était un faible mot. J'étais rentrée dans une rage profonde. Comment avait-il pu lui infliger ça ? A la fille de son meilleur ami. J'avais essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais rien n'y faisait. Il voulait juste que je lui transmette les affaires d'Alice. J'avais quand même réussi à obtenir le nom de l'institution où il allait emmener mon petit ange.

J'avais téléphoné à Alec mais il n'avait pas répondu. Le pauvre devait surement essayer de faire changer d'avis son oncle. Après tout, il était le fiancé d'Alice et j'avais espéré qu'il puisse raisonner son oncle. J'avais vite déchantée.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais encore téléphoné à Alec et j'avais fini par l'avoir en ligne. Seulement, il m'avait tout de suite expliqué que le comportement d'Alice n'était pas normal et que le meilleur pour elle était la solution que son oncle et son père avait trouvé. Il m'expliqua qu'en fait c'était le cabinet Volturi & Co qui avait été déclaré le tuteur légal jusqu'à la prochaine audience qui aurait lieu dès qu'elle serait guérie.

N'arrivant à rien avec Alec, j'avais décidé de prendre un billet d'avion et d'aller le lendemain directement à l'institut. J'étais en train de réfléchir par quel moyen j'allais faire sortir Alice de là quand on sonna à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir et tombais sur Marcus, accompagné d'un policier.

Il m'expliqua qu'il venait chercher les affaires d'Alice. Quand je lui demandais pourquoi la police l'accompagnait, il me répondit seulement que c'était juste une mesure pour bien me faire comprendre que si je ne coopérais pas, il n'hésiterait pas à me faire arrêter. Il me tendit l'ordonnance de justice l'autorisant à prendre toutes les affaires personnelles d'Alice. Je le fusillais du regard tandis qu'il montait et violait l'intimité de mon petit ange.

Une fois Marcus partit, je réservais un vol direction Seattle. De là, j'allais devoir faire le reste du voyage en voiture. N'ayant pas de correspondance vers Port-Angeles rapidement, la voiture serait encore le moyen le plus rapide. Je la louais déjà via internet pour éviter de devoir attendre sur place. Je trouvais un vol pour le soir même. J'allais arriver trop tôt, je m'étais donc réservé une chambre d'hôtel près de l'aéroport.

J'arrivais à l'institut vers dix heures le lendemain. J'avais demandé à voir Alice mais la secrétaire m'avait interdit l'entrée prétextant que je n'étais pas de la famille. J'avais demandé à parler au directeur. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que ce dernier était le frère de Marcus et Caïus. Alors que celui-ci m'avait raccompagné à la porte en me demandant d'aller voir avec ses frères, j'avais senti de l'agacement. Il y avait décidément trop de Volturi dans l'entourage d'Alice.

J'étais retournée jusqu'à mon hôtel. Téléphoner à Marcus maintenant n'aurait rien apporté de bon vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel je me trouvais. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'avoir son autorisation et je supposais que de toute façon, son frère l'avait surement déjà appelé pour l'avertir de ma venue.

En début d'après-midi et après avoir essayé de me calmer, j'avais téléphoné au bureau de Marcus. Il avait fallu que je passe le barrage que son frère Caïus tentait de m'imposer en m'empêchant de parler à Marcus, mais j'avais fini par lui raccrocher au nez et j'avais joint Marcus sur son portable. Il avait catégoriquement refusé que je voie Alice. J'avais donc insisté et je lui avais dit que j'étais prête à aller demander une ordonnance à un juge.

Je ne m'y connaissais pas tant que ça en droit mais je me doutais quand même que ce n'était pas normal d'isoler comme ça une personne. Il refusait toujours mais je sentais qu'il était moins catégorique. Après l'avoir menacé de rester ici et d'aller tous les jours à l'institut, il finit par accepter que j'aille la voir le lendemain, mais en soirée, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur le cas d'Alice et d'éviter une fuite auprès des paparazzis. Personnellement, je m'en contrefichais royalement, seule comptait que je puisse voir mon ange.

Après cette pénible conversation, j'étais descendue à la réception de mon hôtel pour prévenir que je resterais deux jours de plus avec possibilité de rallonger. Le réceptionniste m'avait rassuré en me disant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Après ça, j'étais remontée dans ma chambre et j'avais cogitée. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre demain.

Je me demandais si Alice était réellement malade, si elle avait vraiment besoin d'être internée. J'avais beau imaginer le pire des scénarii, une chose était sûre, Alice n'était pas folle. Je la connaissais mieux que personne. J'allais devoir trouver une façon de la faire sortir de là et j'allais avoir besoin d'aide. Il me fallait trouver un avocat pour m'aider et j'étais prête à frapper à toutes les portes.

Le lendemain, je tournais en rond dans ma chambre. Les minutes me semblaient être des heures et quand enfin il fût l'heure de partir, je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner le courage de ne pas craquer devant mon ange.

Une fois arrivée, je n'avais pas eu le temps de claquer ma portière que j'aperçus Aro Volturi devant la porte. Le gardien avait du le prévenir et il avait l'air passablement irrité. Je m'approchais de lui et il m'indiqua que l'entrevue aurait lieu dans son bureau et que j'avais cinq minutes. Bien que j'eus l'envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, je lui répondis que ça prendrait le temps que je jugerais nécessaire.

Quand nous arrivâmes à son bureau, il appela un dénommé James et lui demanda d'amener Alice. Il aurait très bien pu parler d'un paquet particulièrement embêtant que le ton de sa voix aurait été le même. Je me retins de lui faire la remarque et attendais patiemment.

On toqua à la porte et je la vis. Même si je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Son corps était là mais Alice n'était pas dans la pièce. Son regard était vitreux. Je me levais et courrais vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais l'homme qui poussait la chaise roulante se mit devant Alice pour me barrer le chemin. Aro Volturi me prit le bras afin de me détourner d'Alice et me pria de ne pas la toucher. Il disait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre qu'Alice ne m'aurait jamais repoussée mais quand je vis son regard, je m'abstenais. Il avait une lueur de folie et de rage dans les yeux. Les poils de mes bras se hérissèrent. Le dit James n'était pas plus avenant. Son regard ne disait pas mieux, bien qu'il avait une lueur de convoitise en plus. Je ne savais pas si c'était moi mais Alice me semblait entourée de deux personnes qui méritaient bien plus qu'elle cet enfermement.

Il me demanda de me rasseoir et le fameux James poussa la chaise d'Alice et l'installa à côté d'Aro et donc juste en face de moi. Certainement une façon de me faire comprendre qu'il avait toute autorité sur elle. Il m'expliqua le diagnostic. Je ne l'écoutais pas tant mon regard était posé sur mon ange. Je sentais les larmes coulées. J'étais sûre d'une chose, la personne installée dans ce fauteuil n'était pas Alice. C'était bien son corps mais son âme n'était pas ici dans cette pièce.

Dès que je fus arrivée à mon hôtel, je laissais sortir toute ma peine et toute ma rage. Aro m'avait bien stipulé que je n'avais plus le droit de revenir. Marcus avait fait le nécessaire pour que personne ne puisse interférer dans le traitement d'Alice et que je ne devais pas oublier qu'il avait juste accepté cette visite par pure gentillesse. Mais qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et unique fois et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me faire arrêter si j'essayais encore de venir la voir.

Après plusieurs heures à pleurer, je m'étais calmée et j'étais tombée dans un sommeil troublé par le visage sans vie d'Alice. Le lendemain, j'avais repris un billet retour et j'étais rentrée chez moi, prête à trouver un avocat qui m'aiderait à faire sortir mon petit ange de cet enfer.

J'étais rentrée chez moi depuis un mois et j'étais dépitée. J'avais vu pas moins de vingt-cinq avocats et tous m'avaient dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'aider, que tout était légal et que seul Marcus et Caïus étaient les tuteurs de mon ange. Ils m'avaient tous dit qu'aucun juge ne me suivrait. Qu'à moins d'avoir une preuve qu'Alice était en danger ou que ses biens étaient mal gérés, je n'obtiendrais d'aucun juge que les Volturi soient écartés de sa vie.

N'ayant plus rien qui me retenait à New-York, je cherchais un appartement à louer à Seattle, pour me rapprocher d'Alice. Bien que je ne puisse la voir, j'avais besoin d'être plus près d'elle et si son état s'améliorait et qu'elle me réclamait, je voulais pouvoir être là rapidement. De plus, je comptais me renseigner auprès des avocats de la région, même si ceux de New-York m'avaient bien dit que je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne comptais pas baisser les bras.

**2 juillet 2009**

Je repensais au moment où l'espoir était réapparu. Et cet espoir avait un nom, Rosalie Whitlock. J'étais à Seattle depuis un peu plus d'un mois quand j'avais reçu son appel. Il m'avait fallu quelques secondes avant de me rappeler qui elle était mais bien vite je m'étais souvenue de cette charmante jeune fille. Alice l'avait rencontré en première année de fac. Elle en parlait souvent. Je ne l'avais vue que quelques fois mais Alice l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle s'était perdue de vue quand Alice avait commencé à fréquenter Alec. Je n'avais jamais su ce qui s'était passé. Alice avait été peinée de ne plus la voir et comme aucune des deux n'avaient fait le premier pas, le temps faisant, elles avaient perdu le contact.

Rosalie m'expliqua qu'elle avait appris pour Alice et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Malgré les années passées, Rosalie me fit comprendre qu'elle regrettait avoir perdue l'amitié d'Alice. Et puis de fil en aiguille, elle me proposa de me rentre visite. Je lui expliquais que j'habitais pour l'instant à Seattle. Elle me demanda de passer le soir même étant donné qu'elle était dans le coin. J'avais accepté, bien contente d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et surtout d'avoir quelqu'un qui avait aussi du mal à accepter qu'Alice soit folle.

La presse n'avait pas épargnée mon ange. Tous croyaient en sa folie et personne n'avait envisagé qu'il puisse y avoir eu une erreur de diagnostic. Tous l'avaient jugée et personne ne lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute. J'étais seule à croire le contraire et je commençais à perdre espoir. Alors l'appel de Rosalie fût comme si on m'avait envoyé une bouée. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne la jugeait pas et qui émettait des doutes. Rien que pour ça, j'étais heureuse de la revoir.

Elle était arrivée en toute fin de soirée. Nous avions parlé de sa vie depuis qu'elle avait fini ses études. Je pensais qu'elle était un peu nerveuse. Elle finit par m'avouer qu'elle avait peur que je refuse qu'elle vienne. Je lui expliquais donc pourquoi, au contraire, j'étais plus qu'heureuse de la voir.

Nous parlâmes d'Alice et je lui narrais mes doutes et mes craintes, qu'elle n'était pas folle. Je lui expliquais que jamais Alice n'aurait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle chérissait bien trop la vie pour ça. Elle était convaincue aussi que la Alice qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais tentée de se suicider. J'aurais pu l'embrasser rien que pour ses mots. Nous discutions longtemps et je finis par lui parler du détective qu'Alice avait engagé. Je n'en avais parlé à personne jusque là mais Rosalie m'inspirait confiance.

Quand elle voulut savoir pourquoi Alice avait engagé un détective, je ne pus lui répondre. Pas que je ne le voulais pas mais je n'en avais aucune idée. Alice m'avait juste dit l'avoir fait mais n'avait jamais expliqué le pourquoi. Elle m'avait donné les coordonnées du détective et c'était tout. A l'époque, je n'avais pas posé plus de questions. Je le regrettais amèrement maintenant. Je transmettais les informations à Rosalie en lui expliquant que j'avais laissé plusieurs messages mais qu'il ne m'avait jamais rappelé.

Nous avions encore un peu parlé mais elle avait du rentrer. Elle m'avait promis de me téléphoner et de garder le contact et qu'elle m'aiderait dans mes démarches. Elle avait tenue sa parole, elle m'appelait toute les semaines et on se voyait régulièrement. Elle m'avait dit que son frère, qui est journaliste, allait enquêter sur Alice. Elle m'avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne. Je l'avais remerciée un nombre incalculable de fois. J'avais enfin réussi à trouver des gens prêt à m'aider.

**4 août 2009**

J'avais reçu un appel du frère de Rosalie. Jasper voulait me voir. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour nous rencontrer le lendemain chez moi. Il avait des questions à me poser. J'avais accepté mais je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi il voulait me voir. Tout ce qui pouvait aider Alice était bon à prendre et peut-être voulait-il me donner des nouvelles. Je fus un peu déçue quand il me dit n'avoir rien de probant pour l'instant mais il me réchauffa le cœur lorsqu'il m'expliqua qu'il ne la croyait ni folle ni suicidaire.

Il me demanda de lui parler d'Alice. Nous parlâmes pendant un long moment. Il était curieux de connaître les moindres détails de la vie de mon ange. De sa petite enfance à son adolescence, ainsi que de sa vie à la fac. Il disait avoir un petit aperçu par sa sœur mais il voulait connaître ma version quand à la personnalité d'Alice. Je trouvais ses questions étranges et je ne voyais pas trop en quoi ces informations pouvaient être utiles mais je lui expliquais tout ce que je savais.

Il m'interrogea longuement sur la mort des parents d'Alice. Tout d'abord, il voulait savoir comment elle avait réagit et surtout comment elle avait pris la nouvelle. Ensuite, il me demanda quelles étaient les dispositions prises par Charles et Ether Brandon.

Je lui expliquais que Marcus était venu le lendemain de la mort des parents d'Alice et en avait parlé quelques peu avec mon ange. Ensuite, ils nous avaient convoqués pour l'ouverture officielle du testament. Nous étions passés chacune à notre tour. Charles et Ether m'avaient légué une belle petite somme d'argent qui me permettait de m'arrêter de travailler. J'expliquais à Jasper à quel point j'avais été heureuse mais sans être trop surprise. Je connaissais leurs générosités sans limite et donc le geste ne m'étonnait pas tellement, il reflétait ce qu'ils avaient été de leurs vivants.

Pour Alice, je ne pouvais lui expliquer que ce qu'elle m'avait dit, à savoir que Marcus était désigné comme son tuteur jusqu'à sa majorité. Qu'il devait gérer ses biens mobiliers et immobiliers et qu'elle était bénéficiaire des profits engendrés par la société de ses parents. Je lui expliquais aussi le soulagement d'Alice de pouvoir rester dans sa maison. Marcus le lui avait accordé à condition que Sarah et moi-même restions dans la demeure. Il ne m'avait pas fallu un quart de seconde pour accepter. Je n'avais certes plus besoin d'argent mais cette maison avait été la mienne depuis des années et l'idée de la quitter me serrait le cœur. De plus, je ne pouvais me faire à l'idée de ne plus m'occuper d'Alice. Je la considérais comme ma fille si je pouvais le dire. Je l'avais vue grandir, j'avais pansé ses blessures, je lui avais raconté des histoires pour s'endormir quand ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaires.

Je lui expliquais aussi qu'Alice ne s'était pas préoccupée de l'argent au départ. Pour elle, c'était certes important pour vivre mais elle n'était pas vénale. Elle n'en faisait absolument pas une priorité dans sa vie. Il fallait dire que ses parents, bien que fortunés, lui avait inculqué les valeurs essentielles de la vie. La seule chose qui comptait pour elle, c'est de pouvoir un jour diriger la société de son père. Elle avait eu beaucoup de regrets de ne pas s'en être préoccuper pendant que son père était encore vivant et elle voyait dans la TWILIGHT COMPANY, une façon de se rapprocher de son père. Malheureusement, Alice n'avait pas prévu que reprendre les rennes de la société serait si difficile.

Quand Jasper m'avait demandé pourquoi, je lui avais expliqué qu'à la fin de ses études, elle avait été trouvé Marcus à son bureau et que Caïus lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'aucun des deux ne l'aiderait. Elle m'avait expliqué aussi une clause du testament qui stipulait que bien qu'elle soit actionnaire majoritaire, elle n'aurait le droit de gérer la société qu'à ses vingt et un an et qu'elle devait avoir l'aval du conseil d'administration.

Je lui expliquais aussi que c'était à ce moment là qu'Alice avait décidé d'ouvrir sa maison de couture avant d'essayer de prendre sa place à la TWILIGHT COMPANY. Elle avait pensé à l'époque que personne ne lui donnerait du crédit tant qu'elle n'aurait pas prouvée qu'elle puisse être une bonne gestionnaire. Elle avait décidé de faire ses preuves afin d'arriver devant le conseil d'administration avec un bagage en mains. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle n'était pas seulement la fille de Charles Brandon mais qu'elle était Alice Brandon, une femme d'affaires.

Ensuite il me demanda de lui parler de l'internement d'Alice. Je le vis se tendre quand je lui expliquais que Marcus était venu jusque chez moi pour prendre les affaires personnelles d'Alice, accompagné de la police.

Flash-Back

_**- **__**Pardon?**_

_**- Oui je vous jure. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir sur le pas de la porte et surtout pas accompagné de la police.**_

_**- Savez-vous ce qu'il a pris exactement ?**_

_**- Il est monté dans sa chambre et a pris ses papiers ainsi que son ordinateur portable. En fait, il n'a laissé que quelques vêtements,**__ lui dis-je en essayant de me souvenir du mieux que je pouvais._

_**- Il devait sûrement chercher quelque chose mais quoi ? Et surtout pourquoi venir chez vous ? Savez-vous si Alice gardait des papiers précis chez vous ?**_

_**- Il s'agissait beaucoup de dessins de sa dernière collection. Elle a laissé tous ses croquis ici parce qu'elle n'avait pas la place chez elle.**_

_**- Pourquoi ne pas les laisser au siège de sa société ?**_

_**- Je pense qu'elle les a laissé là parce qu'elle a créé sa dernière collection dans sa chambre de jeune fille. A l'époque, elle avait eu une petite panne d'inspiration et elle était venue quelques jours pour se ressourcer comme elle le disait. Elle aimait revenir dans la maison où elle avait grandit. Elle disait que rien ne valait le calme de sa maison d'enfance. **_

_**- Une raison à son malaise ?**_

_**- Pas que je sache. En tout cas, elle ne m'a rien dit. Mais au bout de deux jours, son génie créatif est revenu et elle a crée toute sa collection. **_

_Il ne disait plus rien. Je le voyais concentré et je décidais de lui expliquer mon sentiment._

_**- Vous savez, je pense que Marcus cherchait quelque chose mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait trouvé.**_

_**- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?**__ me demanda-t-il incrédule._

_**- Parce que je l'ai entendu jurer pas mal de fois et il est redescendu vraiment en colère.**_

_**- C'est une bonne chose alors, mais la question est : Qu'est ce que Marcus Volturi pouvait chercher ?**_

_**- Je n'en ai aucune idée.**_

Fin Flash-back

Nous parlâmes encore de mes tentatives pour dénicher un avocat pour faire sortir Alice de cet enfer. Je lui expliquais les refus que j'avais essuyés. Je lui racontais aussi que j'avais essayé d'avoir le soutien du fiancé d'Alice mais que celui-ci s'était rangé du côté de sa famille. Je lui expliquais également que ce petit vaurien travaillait maintenant avec son père et son oncle et donc je ne l'avais plus jamais appelé. Je n'étais pas sûre de ne pas lui mettre ma main dans sa figure si je le croisais. Il m'expliqua qu'il était déjà au courant. Il serra les poings en me répondant comme si la réponse le rendait furieux.

Il essaya de me réconforter en me demandant de ne pas perdre espoir. Il prit congé en me promettant de me tenir informé, soit par lui, soit ce serait Rosalie qui s'en chargerait. Il me jura qu'il ferait sortir mon ange de cet enfer quoi qu'il lui en coute. Je le remerciais en lui disant que c'était un homme comme lui qu'Alice aurait du rencontrer. Je fus surprise de le voir rougir avant de s'en aller.

Lorsqu'il fût parti, je repensais à cette conversation. Il avait l'air investi dans son enquête et était déterminé à aider Alice. Il m'inspirait confiance mais une partie de moi restait encore méfiante. Après tout, j'avais cru en la sincérité des sentiments d'Alec pour Alice, j'avais cru que Marcus s'occuperait au mieux de la fille de son ami et je m'étais fourvoyée dans les deux cas. L'un comme l'autre n'en avait rien à faire de mon ange. Mais il s'agissait du frère de Rosalie et j'avais confiance en elle. Même si au début le fait qu'il soit journaliste m'avait déplu, je n'avais pas trop l'occasion de rechigner sur l'aide qu'il pouvait m'apporter. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais une horde de personnes qui croyait en la bonne santé mentale d'Alice.

J'étais en train de boire une tasse de café dans ma cuisine quand je songeais que Marcus avait pris des documents mais il n'avait fouillé que la chambre d'Alice. Hors, elle gardait aussi ses papiers dans le coffre de son père. Personne à part Alice et moi n'était au courant de l'existence de celui-ci. Seule Alice connaissait la combinaison. Elle m'avait dit y mettre tout ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Elle y avait tous les photos de ses parents ainsi que les livres que sa mère écrivait. Il y avait également ses documents personnels concernant son entreprise ainsi que des croquis de sa prochaine collection.

Je me demandais s'il était possible qu'elle y ait mis d'autres choses. Après tout, je ne lui posais jamais de questions quand elle se rendait dans le bureau de son père. J'avais toujours jugé que si elle ne parlait pas de quelque chose, je ne la forcerais pas à me raconter ce qui la tracassait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait me parler de tout.

Je me demandais s'il fallait que j'en parle à Jasper. Peut-être que ça pourrait l'aider ? Je décidais de ne pas lui en parler. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas la combinaison et il s'agissait surtout de documents personnels. J'estimais que ça n'aiderait en rien Jasper de fouiller dans des dessins de robes de soirée. En plus, l'état de ses comptes en banque ainsi que les papiers officiels de sa maison de couture ne regardaient personne à part Alice.

**POV ****Emmett **

**11 août 2009**

J'étais à New-York depuis la veille. J'avais travaillé toute la journée d'hier jusque tard dans la soirée. J'avais été prendre et revoir la déposition d'un témoin pour une affaire que je devais plaider dans les prochains jours. Je préférais toujours revérifier mes témoignages et documents surtout quand les faits s'étaient produit plusieurs mois auparavant.

En effet, l'affaire était complexe et je devais m'assurer que le violeur contre lequel j'allais plaider en prendrait pour perpétuité et ce témoignage était ma garantie de victoire.

J'avais prévenu Garret de mon arrivée et je lui avais proposé qu'on se retrouve ce soir. Nous aurions le temps de boire un verre ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps et nous pourrions parler plus librement que dans son bureau.

Il était maintenant vingt heures et je me mis en route, direction l'Eclipse, un bar branché d'après Garret.

J'arrivais enfin à me garer en maudissant la circulation de New-York. Trouver une place de parking relevait du parcourt du combattant, mais après avoir fait le tour du pâté de maison pour la cinquième fois, je finis par en trouver une.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar quand j'aperçus Garret devant l'entrée. Il me vit également et m'attendit afin de rentrer ensemble. Nous trouvâmes une table rapidement.

**- Alors Garret, c'est ici ton nouveau terrain de chasse ?**

**- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, mais disons que la vue est agréable,** me dit-il en lorgnant sur une belle blonde qui passait près de notre table.

**- Ah sacré Garret, il est vraiment temps de te caser.**

**- J'aimerais bien mais apparemment quelque chose doit clocher chez moi. Je tombe toujours sur des écervelées ou des narcissiques, sans compter les dépressives. Je dois les attirer. Chaque fois que je pense que je l'ai peut-être trouvée, je découvre que c'est une dingue ou quelque chose dans ce style.**

**- Je pense que tu cherches au mauvais endroit mon pote. Et entre-nous, si tu t'arrêtais sur autre chose que leur plastique, tu découvrirais sûrement des filles extras.**

**- J'adore quand tu me dis ça, monsieur je suis marié à une bombe atomique et qui en plus, est intelligente et drôle.**

**- Et ouais mec, j'ai trop de chance ! J'en suis conscient.**

**- Elle n'a toujours pas de sœur jumelle par hasard ?**

**- Non mais il y a toujours Jasper qui est célibataire et pour un mec il est plutôt pas mal. Si tu veux, je peux te brancher,** lui dis-je rigolant.

**- Ouais bon on va laisser tomber le sujet de ma vie amoureuse,** me dit il en ronchonnant.

Il prit sa bière et nous continuâmes à parler de nos vies respectives. Après la troisième bière, le bar était plein à craquer et nous pouvions parler librement sans que personne ne se soucie de nous et je décidais donc de lui demander où il en était quant à la recherche des documents que je lui avais demandé.

**- Alors mec, t'as réussi à me trouver ce que je t'avais demandé ?**

**- Maintenant que tu en parles, tu me dois une fière chandelle. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur le testament de Charles et Esther Brandon. Et ça n'a pas été simple.**

**- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, t'as réussi à m'en faire une copie ?** lui demandais-je avide.

**- J'ai fait mieux que ça, j'ai réussi à t'avoir une copie et en plus tu pourras même la produire comme preuve si tu comptes t'en servir dans une affaire à plaider.**

**- Comment t'as réussi à faire ça ? **

**- En fait, le testament est accessible sur demande de mandat ou suite à une enquête, et devine qui a lancé une demande d'audit financier de la TWILIGHT COMPANY ?**

**- T'as pas fait ça ?** lui dis-je admiratif.

**- Si et non seulement je l'ai fais mais en plus la copie du testament est tout à fait légale,** me dit-il fier de lui. **Le seul problème c'est que la révision ne donnera sûrement rien, mais au moins ça m'a permis d'avoir ton précieux document en toute légalité.**

**- T'es vraiment trop fort mec. Tu as la copie avec toi ?**

**- Oui, elle est dans ma voiture.**

**- Tu aurais du le prendre avec toi.**

**- J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux comme ça. Si quelqu'un te suit, il va juste voir deux anciens potes en train de boire une bière et ne pensera pas qu'on parle boulot. **

**- Pas con ! Tu m'étonneras toujours.**

**- Merci pour le compliment. Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es fourré mais vu que tu n'as rien pu me dire, j'en ai déduis que c'était un gros truc donc j'ai pris des précautions.**

**- T'as bien fait, tu me le donneras quand nous partirons d'ici.**

**- Par contre, pour Alice Brandon c'est plus compliqué.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Oui tu seras content d'apprendre qu'elle en a bien fait un comme tu le pensais, mais je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. Je vais aller faire un tour dans le service et essayer de fouiner mais c'est vraiment difficile de te trouver ça sans me faire remarquer.**

**- Soit discret s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on sache que quelqu'un fait des recherches sur son cas.**

**- Je le sais mais ça ne me rend pas la manœuvre facile. Mais bon, je finirais par t'avoir ça.**

**- Merci Garret, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.**

**- Comme d'hab Em, tu aurais trouvé une autre solution mais je suis content de pouvoir t'aider.**

Nous restions encore une bonne heure à discuter quand je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer. En effet, mon avion décollait tôt et j'avais envie d'examiner le document tranquillement. Je raccompagnais Garret à sa voiture et il me remit une enveloppe. Je le remerciais encore une fois pour tout et repris la direction de mon véhicule et je rentrais dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

Je fermais la porte de ma chambre. J'ôtais ma veste et allais m'asseoir sur mon lit. J'ouvrais l'enveloppe et lu le testament. Je pris le temps de le lire entièrement. Jasper allait aimer ce que j'avais trouvé. Je comprenais pourquoi cette jeune femme était toujours en vie.

**POV Bella **

**12 août 2009**

Je terminais de placer les coussins à terre pour ma séance de cet après-midi. J'avais décidé de faire un atelier lecture. Les résidents aimaient beaucoup et ça avait l'avantage de me changer les idées. Nous choisissions ensemble le livre et je lisais quelques chapitres. Ensuite, nous partagions nos points de vue.

La plupart aimait beaucoup cette activité et c'était comique de voir comment ils interprétaient à leurs façons les livres que nous lisions. Il y avait ceux qui avaient un esprit étonnamment logique, tel que Riley, où ceux qui ne se fiaient qu'aux mots sans comprendre le sens des phrases. Et ça donnait souvent des interprétations vraiment variées.

Une fois le dernier coussin placé, j'allais chercher les résidents. Ils étaient encore dans leur chambre à cette heure. D'habitude, je commençais mes activités un peu plus tard mais j'avais eu une idée et j'espérais qu'elle fonctionnerait.

J'en avais plus qu'assez de ne plus voir Alice. Avant, elle avait eu droit à un moment dans la salle de détente mais je ne l'y voyais plus depuis « l'indicent ». Enfin, c'est comme ça que nommait James le fait que je l'ai entendue parler. Depuis, elle était à nouveau enfermée dans sa chambre et je ne l'avais même plus aperçue. J'avais décidé de ne rien dire au début pensant qu'Aro l'autoriserait à nouveau à venir dans la salle mais comme rien ne bougeait, j'allais essayer de faire quelque chose.

Aro n'étant pas là, c'était Victoria qui était en charge des patients. Je pensais qu'elle serait plus facile à convaincre. Elle était particulièrement charmante depuis que James était en congé et j'espérais secrètement qu'elle autoriserait Alice à participer.

Je me dirigeais vers son bureau et au moment de toquer à la porte, j'entendis du bruit. Je ne comprenais pas un mot mais on aurait dit qu'elle gémissait. J'entrais dans son bureau sans frapper pensant qu'elle était blessée mais une fois la porte ouverte, je compris qu'elle n'était absolument pas en danger. Je fermais les yeux et m'excusais avant de refermer la porte.

Je frissonnais en repensant à Victoria appuyée sur ses coudes, sur son bureau, avec la jupe relevée. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle avait le pantalon tombé sur ses chevilles et la tenait par les cheveux tandis qu'il la martelait. J'avais limite la nausée à cause de cette image qui risquait de me hanter pendant un bon moment.

A peine avais-je fermé la porte que j'entendis Victoria crier mon nom. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je partir vite fait ou lui laisser le soin d'essayer de s'expliquer ? J'étais encore en train de me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de décamper au plus vite que la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme que je venais de voir le pantalon baissé il n'y avait pas deux minutes.

Je l'observais pendant qu'il me disait que Victoria me demandait dans son bureau et me demanda où se trouvait la machine à café. Son visage ne m'était pas inconnu mais je ne savais plus d'où. Je lui indiquais le chemin et il me salua. J'entrais dans le bureau au moment où Victoria m'appelait.

**- Ah Bella. Heu comment dire…** Elle était nerveuse. Je l'aurais été si quelqu'un m'avait surprise jupe relevée en plein ébats. Une image furtive d'Edward et moi, dans la même position me traversa l'esprit. Je fis tout mon possible pour la repousser le plus rapidement possible avant que je ne m'enflamme sans raison.

**- Oui Docteur Howard ?** Je décidais de ne pas lui rendre l'explication plus facile. Après tout, peut-être que cette histoire allait m'aider à obtenir ce dont j'avais besoin.

**- Je veux dire... enfin non j'aimerais t'expliquer que… Bon allez, après tout, on est entre adultes et je ne vais pas te dire que ce que tu as vu n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'aurais l'air stupide et je pense que tu as bien compris ce que je faisais.** Elle prit quelques secondes avant de continuer. **J'aimerais juste que tu n'ébruites pas ce que tu viens de voir.**

**- En effet, il vaudrait mieux que personne ne sache parce que nous savons toutes les deux que le docteur Volturi n'apprécierait pas. **Je voulais lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle risquait si je parlais. J'avais besoin d'elle et même si le chantage me répugnait, j'étais prête à tout.

**- En effet.** Elle avait bien saisi car elle m'avait répondu assez sèchement.

**- En fait, je venais vous voir parce que j'avais une demande à vous faire. **

**- Il y a un problème ?**

**- Non, pas du tout. En fait aujourd'hui je compte faire une séance lecture avec les résidents et j'aimerais que vous autorisiez la patiente Brandon à participer.**

**- Tu sais bien que…**

**- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas apte d'après le docteur Volturi,** la coupais-je. **Mais je me suis dit que puisque je fais ça dans la salle de lecture, il y a assez de place pour déplacer son lit. On pourrait l'amener et elle pourrait au moins entendre.**

**- Bella, j'aimerais beaucoup te dire oui mais cette patiente est incontrôlable par moment et je ne voudrais pas alarmer les autres patients si elle faisait une crise pendant ton activité.**

**- J'ai pensé à ça aussi. Avant, le docteur Volturi l'autorisait à passer du temps dans la salle de séjour accompagnée d'un infirmier. S'il le faut pourquoi ne pas demander à Ben ou Angela de rester. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne seront pas contre et en cas de crise, un infirmier serait là pour réagir.**

Je la regardais dans les yeux, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Je tenais là une chance d'avoir Alice sous la main sans James ni Aro et je comptais bien arriver à mes fins. Après tout, les sorties étaient autorisées auparavant sous la horde d'un infirmier.

**- Je ne sais pas Bella. Il faudrait que je voie avec le docteur Volturi avant.**

**- S'il vous plait docteur Howard. Que voulez-vous qu'il se passe ? C'est juste un atelier lecture. Nous allons lire quelques chapitres d'un livre. Il y aura un infirmier dans la salle et puis c'est une activité qui ne dure pas longtemps. Il ne s'agit que d'une petite heure tout au plus.**

Elle me toisait cherchant surement à un moyen de réfuter mes arguments mais au bout de quelques instants, elle reprit la parole.

**-C'est d'accord. Après tout, si tu penses qu'un infirmier sera d'accord pour rester avec elle, je veux bien autoriser sa présence mais je te préviens, je n'autorise qu'une heure et je veux qu'elle soit de retour sans sa chambre à ce moment là. Et je veux que ce soit Ben Cheney qui t'accompagne. Il a déjà eu à faire à sa garde.**

**- Pas de soucis.** J'essayais de ne pas sauter de joie et de rester digne même si l'excitation coulait dans mes veines. **Je vais chercher Ben.**

**- Dis-lui de me retrouver dans la chambre de Mademoiselle Brandon.**

**- Bien sûr.**

J'allais sortir de son bureau quand elle m'appela.

**- Bella,** me dit-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux. **Qu'on soit bien d'accord, une heure, pas une minute de plus et au moindre problème, je veux qu'elle soit ramenée dans sa chambre.**

**- Je comprends.**

**- Vas-y alors, je vais préparer la patiente.**

J'avais la main sur la poignée de porte quand elle ajouta.

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que si quelqu'un apprend l'incident dont tu as été témoin, je me verrais contrainte d'agir en conséquence.**

Je me retournais et la toisais.

**- Je sais me taire Docteur Howard donc il est inutile de me menacer. Vous n'avez pas envie que ça s'ébruite et je n'ai aucune envie de parler de cet ENTRETIEN à qui que ce soit,** lui dis-je en insistant bien.

**- Nous sommes donc d'accord. Bonne journée Bella.**

**- Bonne journée docteur Howard.**

Je refermais la porte et courrais vers la salle de repos pour y retrouver Ben qui devait encore y être.

Je le trouvais en train de boire un café avec Jessica. Je lui dis que Victoria l'attendait dans la chambre d'Alice et je me dépêchais d'aller dans la salle de lecture. Je devais faire de la place pour le lit d'Alice et donc il fallait que je dispose les coussins autrement. Dès que j'eus terminée, j'allais chercher les patients et nous patientâmes.

Ben apparut quelques instants plus tard avec Alice. Elle n'était pas dans son lit mais dans une chaise roulante. Je demandais aux résidents de se mettre en cercle, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire. Ils la dévisageaient et je leur expliquais donc qu'Alice se joignait à nous mais qu'elle écouterait seulement. Ben la plaça un peu en retrait mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Effectivement, si la patiente était sujette à des crises, il valait mieux laisser un peu d'espace entre elle et les autres.

Je commençais la séance. Tout en lisant, j'espérais secrètement qu'Alice donnerait un signe qui montrerait qu'elle était là avec nous.

**POV Victoria**

J'avais injecté à Alice assez de tranquillisant pour être sûre qu'elle ne réagisse pas pendant l'heure qui suivait. J'avais fini par dire oui à Bella car elle insistait beaucoup et puis le personnel commençait à jaser. En effet, depuis qu'Aro avait annulé les sorties d'Alice, j'entendais bien les gens qui murmuraient et discutaient du cas Brandon. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi elle était sans cesse tenue à l'écart et surtout pourquoi personne ne pouvait l'approcher. Il fallait faire taire ses bavardages au plus vite avant d'attirer de plus fort soupçons.

Et puis pour être honnête, je ne me sentais pas de dire non à Bella. Après ce qu'elle venait de voir, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle aille colporter ça à tout le monde, enfin surtout à Aro ou pire James. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Je pris mon téléphone et appelais Aro pour l'en informer. Je me préparais à essuyer ses foudres.

**- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger Victoria,** me dit-il agressivement.

**- Bonjour docteur Volturi, oui c'est important. Je tenais à vous informer que j'ai autorisé Bella Swan à prendre Alice dans son activité de lecture.**

**- TU AS FAIT QUOI ?** me dit-il en hurlant. **Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond dans ton crâne ? Et si elle parle ? Mais t'es complètement stupide ma parole.**

**- Attendez, laissez-moi vous expliquer, j'ai une bonne raison de faire ça,** lui dis-je un peu paniquée. **Les gens parlent docteur Volturi et ils se posent de plus en plus de questions.**

**- Dépêche-toi de me donner une bonne raison de ne pas rentrer tout de suite à l'institut et de te faire sortir du paysage.**

**- Vous n'entendez pas les gens qui se posent de question à propos d'Alice mais moi oui. On commence à trop attirer l'attention et vous comme moi ne voulons pas de ça.**

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Pas mal de personne se demande pourquoi vous n'autorisez plus Alice à sortir de sa chambre. Tout le monde se demande pourquoi elle est tout le temps confinée et que personne à part vous, James et moi avons accès à son dossier. Il faut calmer les rumeurs.**

**- Tu n'as pas tord, **me dit-il après quelques instants. **Mais j'espère pour toi qu'elle est K.O. pour la séance. Il ne faut pas qu'elle recommence son petit manège et surtout pas devant Swan. Je te rappelle qu'elle l'a déjà vue reprenant conscience et par ta faute. **Son ton n'était que reproche et si je n'avais pas été plus habituée à ses sauts d'humeur, j'aurais pu être effrayée.

**- Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur docteur Volturi mais j'ai doublé la dose de tranquillisant et je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne risque pas de cligner un œil. De plus, j'ai autorisé sa sortie en présence d'un infirmier.**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Ben Cheney. Il l'a déjà vue en crise donc je ne doute pas qu'il lui injectera le tranquillisant si elle devait par miracle se réveiller de l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. Mais honnêtement, la dose que je lui ai administrée est telle qu'il est quasi improbable que ça se produise. Et pour palier au moindre problème, j'ai mis dans la seringue un somnifère qui l'assommera instantanément. Ben Cheney pense qu'il s'agit d'un simple relaxant.**

**- J'espère pour toi. Je ne tolèrerais pas une autre erreur Victoria.**

**- J'en suis consciente et je vous remercie encore de m'avoir laissé une seconde chance.**

**- Rappelle-toi s'en. Je n'apprécie pas que tu prennes ce genre d'initiative et nous en reparlerons demain. Tiens-moi au courant du retour d'Alice dans sa chambre et surtout de comment ça c'est passé.**

**- Bien sûr docteur Volutri. Bonne soirée. **

Il raccrocha. Bon j'avais échappé au pire. J'avais craint un instant qu'il ne revienne. Là je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre afin de prouver à Aro que j'avais eu raison d'accepter. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaitre toutes mes raisons, seule celle du fait de protéger notre accord comptait.

**POV Bella**

Une heure plus tard, je terminais la séance. Ben raccompagnait Alice dans sa chambre tandis que les autres patients retournaient dans le réfectoire pour se restaurer. Je soufflais. J'étais déçue. J'avais espérer qu'Alice me donnerait un signe ou ferais quelque chose mais rien. Elle avait été amorphe pendant toute l'heure. Je ne pouvais même pas dire si elle avait compris qu'elle était en dehors de sa chambre et qu'elle était en compagnie d'autres personnes.

Je sortais du local et croisais Edward et Jacob. Ces deux là avaient l'air de mieux s'entendre depuis quelques jours et j'en étais contente. J'avais demandé à Jacob le pourquoi de ce changement d'attitude et il m'avait répondu vaguement en me disant qu'il l'avait surement mal jugé. Je n'avais pas été convaincue par son explication mais je n'avais pas posé plus de questions. Après tout, c'était leurs affaires et j'étais contente que mon meilleur ami et mon petit copain ne se fusillent plus du regard à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

**- Je rêve ou c'est Alice Brandon qui sort de ta pièce ?** me demanda Edward, ahuri.

**- Non tu ne rêves pas, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la faire participer à mon atelier lecture.** Je me tournais vers Jacob qui me regardait intensément me demandant implicitement ce qui se passait. **J'ai demandé à Victoria d'autoriser sa venue étant donné qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une activité calme.**

Jacob allait parler quand on fut coupé dans notre discussion par quelqu'un qui m'appelait.

**- Bella c'est vous ?**

Je me tournais vers la voix et reconnu le jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Il était quand même bien mieux avec le pantalon relevé.

**- Je voulais vous remercier pour le renseignement.**

Je levais un sourcil ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

**- Le café,** me répondit-il. **J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir un de ces quatre et surtout dans une situation un peu plus confortable,** me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je piquais un fard me rappelant l'état dans lequel je l'avais aperçu tout à l'heure. Je n'en revenais pas que cet homme prenait à la rigolade le fait de se faire surprendre à moitié nu en train de forniquer sur un bureau par une parfaite inconnue.

**- Oui, espérons que les circonstances soient moins désobligeantes,** lui répondis-je en me retournant vers Jacob et Edward.

Il ria avant de nous saluer. J'observais Edward qui avait les poings tellement serrés que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Il avait l'air tout simplement furieux. Il me regarda et je vis dans son regard une colère noire.

**- D'où connais-tu Alec Volturi ?**

* * *

**POV Inconnu**

Je venais de raccrocher avec Aro. Il venait de m'apprendre ce que Victoria avait fait. Même si dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tort, ce n'était pas à elle à prendre ce genre d'initiative. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait en ce moment mais elle faisait n'importe quoi... Et je comptais bien la tenir à l'œil. Un faux pas et je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas et tant pis si James perdait sa pute de bas étage.

* * *

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, il y a un invité surprise ! Me demande bien qui ça peut être ? Tu as une idée Sab ? (N/Sab : Pas la moindre « ment comme une arracheuse de dents »)

Bon n'empêche il nous tarde de connaitre vos supposition sur l'identité de l'invité mystère et puis aussi de savoir si vous avez aimé quand même ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : A vos reviews !

Bises et à très vite (plus vite que la dernière fois !) (N/Sab : On fait tout pour en tout cas)

Sab et Lilou


	17. Chapitre 15

Oyé ! Oyé ! Brave gens ! Comment allez-vous en ce début de week-end ? Bien ? Nous l'espérons et si vous vous posez la question, nous aussi ! Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le week-end justement et que c'est jour de publication ! Et nous les jours de publication on aime ça ! Et pas qu'un peu en plus. T'es d'accord avec moi, Sab ? (N/ Sab : Comme souvent, je suis d'accord avec toi ! )

Bon alors comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos commentaires et tout et tout, on adore toujours autant. Juste un peu déçues (ou contentes tout dépend du point de vue où l'on se place) parce que personne n'a trouvé qui était notre Inconnu mystère… Mais en tout cas vos suppositions étaient intéressantes !

Réponse à l'anonyme (qui n'en est plus en fait) :

Tyca12 : Oui on trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas passez de mystère alors on en a rajouté hein Lilou ? _(Ouais on trouvait ça trop simple jusque là… ou alors on a juste eu envie de se compliqué un peu la tache… je crois que c'est plutôt ça)_ Merci pour ta review et c'est surtout nous qui sommes contentes de te lire à chaque chapitre et surtout quand j'entends TEAM EDWARD -). A bientôt

On ne va pas vous retenir plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Edward**

**12 août 2009**

J'étais dans mon bureau et j'attendais Jacob. Nous nous étions croisés dans les couloirs et il m'avait demandé de l'attendre ici. Je me doutais de quoi ou plutôt de qui il voulait parler et je n'aimais pas ça. Nous ne devions pas en discuter au sein de l'institut et j'allais le lui répéter. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à qui que ce soit ici et surtout n'importe qui pouvait nous voir ou nous entendre. Il valait mieux en parler à l'extérieur et j'allais devoir à nouveau le lui expliquer. J'allais aussi lui demander d'être plus discret. A force de faire le guet devant la porte d'Alice, il avait fini par attirer les soupçons de Ben. Je n'avais pas envie que d'autres personnes le soupçonnent, surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait ma véritable identité et la raison de ma venue à Forks.

On toqua à la porte. J'invitais mon visiteur à entrer et je vis Jacob passer la tête et refermer la porte derrière lui. Je lui lançais un regard noir. Si quelqu'un nous surprenait tous les deux dans mon bureau, on courrait le risque que les gens se posent des questions. Jacob avait finit par dire à ses amis que puisque Bella m'appréciait, il allait faire un effort. Après tout, tout le monde avait remarqué notre animosité l'un envers l'autre et il aurait été suspect de nous voir devenir ami du jour au lendemain.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fous Jacob ?**

**- Salut à toi aussi Ed et moi aussi je suis content de te voir.** Je me crispais sur le fait qu'il m'appelle Ed. Je détestais ça et il le savait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le faire malgré le nombre de fois que je lui avais demandé d'arrêter avec ce surnom.

**- Ouais salut. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Ben comme je sais que demain t'es en repos, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait en profiter pour aller voir Charlie et …**

**- Jacob,** lui dis-je en le coupant**, ne parle pas de ça ici.**

**- Ouais je sais, mais quand est-ce que j'aurais eu le temps de te prévenir ? Je viens d'arriver et je suis de garde jusque demain matin. En plus, tu vas bientôt partir donc je n'ai pas trop le choix.**

**- Ok ça va, à quelle heure ?** lui demandais-je en me renfrognant. Même s'il avait raison, je voulais qu'on en finisse rapidement.

**- Je termine à neuf heures. Le temps de rentrer et de me changer, je te propose qu'on se retrouve chez Charlie pour dix heures. **

**- Il est au courant pour moi ?** lui demandais-je inquiet. Je n'avais pas oublié les paroles de Jasper et j'étais un tantinet inquiet de me retrouver face au père de Bella.

**- Non. Je lui ai dis que je devais le voir demain car j'avais des infos à lui communiquer. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple que tu lui expliques de vive voix. Et je lui ai précisé de ne rien dire à Bella. **Il avait une sorte de sourire malin sur les lèvres qui m'exaspérait au plus au point.

**- Ouais,** lui dis-je tout en essayant de rester calme malgré le fait que j'avais quand même la trouille. Il dut le remarquer car il se mit à rire en me disant :

**- T'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'il sera content d'apprendre la vérité à ton sujet. Je peux te jurer que c'est un homme de confiance,** termina-t-il plus sérieusement.

**- C'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète. J'ai confiance en lui. C'est l'ami de mon frère et il a toute ma confiance vu que Jasper a foi en lui.**

**- Ben alors c'est quoi qui te gêne ?** me demanda-t-il perplexe.

**- Rien, laisse tomber. Viens, on y va. J'ai pas envie qu'on nous trouve ici. En plus, j'ai rendez-vous avec Aro. Il veut mes rapports sur plusieurs patients.**

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand je l'arrêtais, me souvenant que je devais lui parler de son attitude.

**- Jacob, arrête de faire le guet devant la porte d'Alice. J'ai entendu Ben en parler à Angela. Il se demandait pourquoi tu es tout le temps dans ce couloir. **

**- Ouais je sais, je vais faire plus attention. **Il me répondit avec tant de désinvolture que je n'en cru pas un mot.

**- Jacob,** lui dis-je, las.

**- Ouais je sais. Pas besoin de me réexpliquer. J'ai bien compris,** me dit-il en ronchonnant. **J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi.**

Il ouvrit la porte. J'allais prendre le couloir de droite pour me rendre chez Aro quand je vis Ben pousser un fauteuil roulant. Je crus avoir une illusion d'optique quand je vis Alice assise dans cette chaise. Je me retournais vers Jacob qui lui aussi avait les yeux écarquillés en la voyant. Ben tourna au bout du couloir et se dirigea vers les chambres des patients. Jacob et moi n'avions plus bougé, trop abasourdis par le fait d'avoir vu Alice hors de sa chambre.

J'essayais de reprendre un peu mes esprits. J'observais l'allée et j'essayais de déterminer d'où ils étaient sortis. Je remarquais qu'une pièce était encore ouverte. C'était la salle qu'occupait généralement Bella quand elle faisait un atelier lecture avec les patients. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Ben était avec elle. Je me figeais en voyant Bella sortir du local. Elle releva la tête et nous aperçût Jacob et moi. Elle se dirigea vers nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

**- Je rêve où c'est Alice Brandon qui sort de ta pièce ?**

Elle me répondit positivement et je me tournais vers Jacob qui était tout aussi ahuri que moi. Elle nous expliqua qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation de Victoria pour faire participer Alice à son atelier lecture étant donné que c'était une activité calme et reposante. Elle nous toisa tour à tour, se demandant surement ce que nous faisions ensemble dans ce couloir. Jacob avait expliqué à Bella qu'il avait fini par m'accepter étant donné que j'étais son petit-ami mais Bella ne l'avait pas complètement cru. Elle me posait sans cesse la question et je lui répondais la même chose que lui. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir _encore_ mais je voulais juste la protéger.

Je me tournais vers Jacob qui allait surement demander à Bella comment tout cela avait été possible quand quelqu'un appela ma belle. Je me tournais vers la voix et me figeait.

_Alec Volturi_

Je serrais les poings à l'idée de voir ce fils de chien dans ce couloir alors que sa petite-amie était enfermée ici depuis des semaines sans qu'il bouge le petit doigt. Il émanait de lui un calme comme si le fait d'être ici n'était pas un problème. Comme s'il ne connaissait personne dans cet établissement? Il marchait et se dirigeait vers ma petite-amie avec un sourire en coin et un regard qui se voulait séducteur. Je le connaissais ce regard, l'ayant utilisé à profusion avant de rencontrer Bella et quand je voulais me faire la fille.

**- Bella, c'est vous ? **lui demanda-t-il, le ton mielleux.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas lui foutre mon poing dans la figure. D'où le connaissait-elle ? De quel droit lui adressait-il la parole ?

**- Je voulais vous remercier pour le renseignement.**

De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? J'observais Bella qui avait l'air aussi perdu que moi par sa question.

**- Le café,** lui répondit-il. **J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir un de ces quatre et surtout dans une situation un peu plus confortable,** lui dit-il avec un sourire que je voulais lui faire ravaler.

J'observais Bella qui piqua un fard aux paroles de cet abruti. Putain mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?

**- Oui, espérons que les circonstances soient moins désobligeantes,** lui répondit-elle en se retournant vers Jacob et moi.

Elle m'observa, levant un sourcil. Elle jeta à un coup d'œil à mes mains. Je regardais l'état de mes phalanges qui étaient blanches tellement je serrais mes poings fortement. J'étais furieux et bien plus que ça encore. J'attendis quelques secondes, le temps qu'il soit hors de vue pour prendre la parole.

**- D'où connais-tu Alec Volturi ? **lui demandais-je sèchement.

**- Pardon ?** Elle était surprise du ton que j'avais employé mais j'en avais rien à foutre pour le moment. Il me fallait une réponse.

**- Ce type,** lui dis-je en montrant du doigt le chemin qu'il venait de prendre**. D'où le connais-tu ?** J'essayais de lui reposer la question plus gentiment mais je ne dus pas y parvenir car elle me jeta un regard noir avant de me répondre.

**- Déjà, j'aimerais que tu me parles sur un autre ton, ensuite je ne le connaissais pas il y a de ça une heure**, me répondit-elle aussi sèchement que je lui avais posé la question.

**- Bella,** l'appela Jacob. **D'où le connais-tu?** Jacob avait été plus mesuré dans ses paroles même si je remarquais qu'il était aussi tendu que moi.

**- Je ne connaissais pas son nom il y a trente secondes,** lui répondit-elle en me jetant un regard noir. **Mais maintenant que tu me le dis, je me disais bien que sa tête ne m'était pas totalement inconnue.** Elle ne parla plus et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

**- Bella !** Jacob avait haussé un peu le ton. **Réponds-moi s'il te plait**.

**- Je ne le connais pas. Je l'ai rencontré dans le bureau de Victoria. Je devais la voir et il était avec elle. Il nous a laissé et en sortant il m'a demandé où se trouvait la machine à café. Je lui ai indiqué le chemin et c'est tout.**

Elle rougit pendant sa tirade. Elle avait l'air gênée de donner son explication, ce qui ne fit que me rendre encore plus en colère que je ne l'étais déjà. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était embêtée de nous expliquer tout ça. Elle se tourna vers moi.

**- Par contre j'aimerais savoir comment toi tu le connais ? **Mon éclat de colère ne lui plaisait pas et elle me le faisait bien comprendre en me posant la question. De cette manière elle brisait notre accord tacite qui stipulait qu'elle ne me posait jamais de question.

**- Je ne le connais pas,** lui répondis-je furieux. Il était inconcevable pour moi qu'elle reparle avec lui. Je ne le lui permettrais pas. Ce type ne s'approchait plus de ma petit-amie, ni d'Alice. Il en était hors de question.

**- Ben tiens, comme d'habitude,** dit elle entre ses dents. **Et puis j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ? **A présent, elle était furieuse. Je le vis dans ses yeux malgré le calme apparent dont elle avait faire preuve pour me poser sa question.

J'allais lui répondre quand Jacob nous fit remarquer qu'Angela nous observait du bout du couloir. Mme Cope aussi arrivait, surement à l'affut d'un prochain ragot. Il ne fallait pas que cette vieille commère entende quoi que ce soit sur le sujet de notre discussion. Bella se tourna pour observer dans la direction que Jacob lui montrait. Quand elle aperçut Angela mais aussi la vieille bourrique, elle se tourna vers moi.

**- On en reparlera ce soir **_**Edward**_**. Et je te jure que t'as intérêt à trouver une solide explication à ton comportement.**

Sur ces paroles, elle se retourna et partit rejoindre Angela et moi j'étais dans la merde. Elle avait craché mon nom ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était vraiment en rogne. Jacob partit également de son coté, non sans m'avoir fait un petit sourire d'excuse qui me confirma que j'étais en mauvaise posture vis-à-vis de Bella. Si même lui ne se foutait pas de moi… Je vis Mme Cope s'approcher. Je lui fis un signe de tête avant de me tourner et de me diriger vers le bureau d'Aro. Je n'avais pas envie de subir les questions de la vieille bique. Je soufflais pour me calmer. Je vis au loin Jacob me faire des signes m'indiquant ses dix doigts. Je levais mes yeux au ciel tout en lui faisant un signe que je n'avais pas oublié pour demain dix heures. Ce type était aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Je me retournais et toquais à la porte du bureau d'Aro.

J'étais sur le chemin du retour. Mon entretien avec Aro s'était bien passé. Nous avions parlé des patients et avions fait le point sur leurs états d'avancement. J'avais vite compris que cet entrevue n'avait que pour but de vérifier que je faisais bien mon travail. Apparemment c'était le cas vu qu'il n'avait fait aucune remarque. Il avait juste terminé notre rendez-vous en me disant de continuer dans ce sens. Je devais passer la soirée chez Bella mais je décidais d'abord d'aller chez moi pour prendre une douche afin d'essayer d'apaiser la tension de mes muscles. J'étais toujours en colère et je savais qu'il fallait que je me calme avant d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Après tout elle n'était pas responsable.

Je me devais d'être honnête envers moi-même. Même si le fait qu'elle connaisse Alec Volturi me rendait fou de rage, je devais m'avouer qu'il y avait aussi une part de jalousie. Quand j'avais vu ses rougissements lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, je n'avais pas pu empêcher d'être jaloux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas mon genre. Résultat, j'étais furieux envers moi de ressentir ça et en colère contre elle de me faire ressentir ce sentiment qui m'était inconnu jusqu'à présent. De plus, ce type était louche et surement même dangereux. Jasper et moi l'avions dans le collimateur et je ne voulais pas qu'elle entretienne quoi que ce soit comme relation avec lui.

J'étais devant chez Bella. La douche m'avait quelque peu apaisé mais pas totalement. J'essayais de retrouver tout mon calme avant de lui faire part de ma présence. Une discussion calme ne serait pas possible si je restais dans cet état. Je soufflais une bonne fois et toquais à sa porte. Elle m'ouvrit et je compris tout de suite qu'elle était toujours en colère après moi. Elle était tendue comme un arc et avait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle m'invita à entrer en esquissant un geste de la tête. Je me dirigeais vers le salon quand j'entendis la porte claquée. Bon apparemment, elle était vraiment en pétard ce qui eu le don de faire remonter ma propre colère. J'enlevais ma veste et la posais sur le sofa. Je me tournais vers elle. Elle s'approchait de moi mais s'arrêtait à une distance trop éloignée à mon goût. Elle voulait sans doute garder une distance pour notre conversation. Elle me toisait tout en tapant du pied, signe de son impatience.

**- J'attends Edward, **me dit-elle sans me lâcher des yeux.

**- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? **J'essayais de ne pas me laisser emporter par ma colère mais je sentais bien que c'était peine perdue.

**- Ce que je veux que tu me dises ? **me dit-elle en élevant le ton. **Je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui t'as pris pour me parler de cette manière.**

**- J'étais en colère Bella. Ca ne t'arrive jamais peut-être ?** J'avais craché ces mots.

**- Pourquoi étais-tu en colère ? Je ne comprends pas. **Elle parlait calmement, visiblement elle ne comprenait pas mon emportement.

**- Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il t'a parlé. **Je décidais d'être honnête, enfin pour une partie.

**- Pardon ? **Elle me lança un regard perplexe.

**- Oh arrête un peu. Il te draguait ouvertement et toi tu lui réponds en rougissant.**

**- Attends un peu, de quoi tu parles ? **Elle avait l'air perdue comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que je lui disais.

**- Bella, ne fais pas l'innocente. J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu lui as répondu et je n'ai pas apprécié. Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi. **Je savais au fond de moi que Bella était totalement inconsciente de sa beauté et du fait qu'elle attirait les regards mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué le manège d'Alec.

**- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je me fous de toi, Edward ?** me demanda-t-elle froidement.

**- Je ne l'insinue pas, je le dis.** Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que je lui disais mais la colère que j'éprouvais en ce moment me faisait dire n'importe quoi.

**- Alors écoute-moi bien parce que je ne me répéterai pas. Pour ta gouverne, je ne me fous pas de toi. Je ne connais pas ce type. Je venais de le rencontrer une heure plus tôt dans le bureau de Victoria. Ensuite tu es plutôt mal placé pour venir me faire des reproches, **me dit-elle impassible.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? **

**- Quand les rumeurs ont commencées disant que tu draguais Victoria. Est-ce que je suis venue te hurler dessus ? Non ! Je n'ai rien dit car j'ai confiance en toi. **Elle n'avait pas lâché mes yeux pendant qu'elle parlait. Je pouvais y lire toute la sincérité de ses propos. Je vis passer de la tristesse quand elle reprit la parole.

**- Pourtant je ne sais rien de toi, tu ne parles jamais de ton passé. Je t'ai parlé de moi. Je t'ai presque raconté toute ma vie et j'espérais que tu te livrerais un peu en retour mais chaque fois que je te pose une question, tu l'éludes. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'insiste pas que je n'ai pas compris ton manège. Je ne te demandais pas de me raconter ta vie de long en large mais il y a une marge entre ne pas vouloir trop en dire et ne rien dire du tout. **Je me sentis mal de la peine que je voyais dans ses yeux embués. Elle retenait ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

**- Bella je suis …**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, **me coupa-t-elle.** Tu es tout le temps désolé. Tu ne veux pas me parler, ok je l'ai compris. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ou parce que tu ne me considères pas comme quelqu'un avec qui tu aurais envie de partager ta vie.**

**- Ce n'est pas ça mais… **Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Je ne voulais pas continuer à lui mentir et c'était ce que je serais obligé de faire si je continuais à parler.

**- Voilà ce que je voulais dire. Maintenant, je veux que tu sortes de chez moi.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu as bien compris, Edward. Sors de chez moi ! **

**- Mais …**

**- Tu m'as blessé Edward. Tu me parles comme à un chien, ensuite tu me dis que tu penses que je me fous de toi. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à m'ouvrir dans notre couple alors je te demande de sortir de chez moi. Je préfère que tu partes avant de dire des choses que je ne pense pas.**

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. J'y vis de la colère mais surtout je vis à quel point elle était blessée. Je m'en voulu de lui faire du mal. Je voulu la prendre dans mes bras avant de partir mais elle recula. Je repris ma veste et sortis de chez elle. J'avais été trop loin et la colère m'avait fait dire des choses que je ne pensais pas. Je décidais de lui laisser un peu de temps et je me promis de venir m'excuser plus tard.

Je m'éveillais le lendemain en entendant le bruit de mon réveil. J'avais mal dormi. Les mots de Bella résonnaient encore dans ma tête.

_Je ne sais rien de toi, tu ne parles jamais de ton passé. _

_Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu n'as pas confiance ou parce que tu ne me considères pas comme quelqu'un avec qui tu aurais envie de partager ta vie._

_Sors de chez moi !_

Elle avait raison sur tellement de points mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir combien elle avait tord sur d'autres. Bien sûr que je ne parlais pas de mon passé, je ne le pouvais pas sans trahir mon enquête. Mais elle se trompait tellement quand elle pensait que je ne la voyais pas comme la femme avec laquelle je pourrais partager ma vie. Elle ne se doutait pas à quel point elle était devenue importante pour moi. Elle comptait beaucoup pour moi et ça rendait ma situation merdique. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à ce genre de sentiments, pas tant que je lui mentais sur qui j'étais réellement et ça me tuait.

Je me tournais vers mon réveil et vit que l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Il fallait que je sorte de mon lit sinon je ne serais pas prêt pour l'arrivée de Jacob. Je me levais et allais prendre ma douche en espérant que l'eau chaude arriverait à faire évacuer le poids de ma culpabilité.

Jacob arriva à l'heure. Je le fis entrer et lui proposa un café. Il le but rapidement et on se mit en route direction la demeure du chef Swan. J'avais dans l'idée que peut-être il aurait mieux valu que Jasper lui explique la situation mais il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Je devais le faire. Pour Alice, pour moi, pour Bella.

**POV CHARLIE**

**13 août 2009**

_Bella allait me trucider quand elle allait se rendre compte de ce que j'avais fait !_

J'en étais plus que certain. Je poussais un profond soupir avant de replonger dans la machine à laver pour en sortir mes caleçons, tous de couleur rose. Et je préférais ne pas parler de mes maillots de corps ou de mes t-shirts, roses eux aussi, évidemment. Bella m'avait bien dit de laver le blanc avec le blanc, les couleurs avec les couleurs…

Non ce n'était pas vrai. En fait Bella m'avait dit de l'attendre pour faire ma lessive. Mais que voulez-vous à presque cinquante ans, je commençais à avoir des velléités d'indépendance moi ! Non, ça aussi c'était un mensonge.

En réalité, j'adorais que ma fille s'occupe de moi comme elle le faisait. Mais j'étais bien conscient que cela n'avait que trop duré. Depuis qu'elle était revenue vivre à Forks avec moi, elle me chouchoutait, mais le week-end dernier j'avais pris conscience qu'il était temps que je me prenne un peu en main. En effet, ma Bella m'avait présenté son _petit-ami_.

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne m'avait jamais ramené aucun garçon, à part Jacob évidemment. Mais finalement je n'étais pas vraiment certain qu'ils soient un jour ou l'autre réellement sortis ensemble ces deux là. J'aurais bien aimé à vrai dire. Je connaissais Jacob depuis toujours et je le considérais un peu comme le fils que je n'avais pas eu. Mais en rencontrant cet Edward, j'avais réalisé que ma Bella avait grandi et qu'il fallait que j'accepte qu'elle fasse sa vie. Je sais, je retardais d'une guerre, j'aurais du faire cette constatation il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait un métier passionnant, une situation financière stable, une maison où elle se sentait bien, mais j'aspirais à plus pour elle.

Même si mon mariage avait été un échec cuisant, j'avais été heureux pendant les quelques temps qu'avait duré mon union avec Renée et avoir un enfant avait été pour moi une révélation, un accomplissement en quelque sorte. Et c'est ce que je souhaitais pour ma fille. C'était certes conservateur comme point de vue, et le Charlie qui un jour avait eu vingt ans m'aurait rit au nez, mais je voulais que Bella connaisse ce bonheur. Pas nécessairement avec ce psychologue débarqué de je ne sais où, mais il fallait qu'elle avance. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle finisse en vieille fille aigrie, qui n'a jamais connue l'amour et qui, à part son travail et colporté des ragots, n'avait rien à faire de sa vie. Oui, je l'admettais, je ne voulais pas que Bella finisse comme Mme Cope. Rien qu'à cette pensée, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Non pas que je n'aimais pas la vieille Cope, comme les jeunes commençaient à l'appeler, mais bon…

Et c'était pour ça que ce matin je m'étais attelé à faire du rangement, les poussières et… ma lessive. Je devais faire un effort pour que Bella puisse réellement prendre son indépendance et surtout qu'elle puisse avoir du temps pour se construire une vie.

Certes l'expérience n'était pas très réussie, et j'allais devoir faire beaucoup de progrès pour que Bella me laisse faire les choses par moi-même mais ma résolution était prise, moins de télé, moins de pêche, et plus de ménage et quand j'en aurais le courage et l'envie, plus de repas équilibrés. J'en étais capable… du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

En entendant une voiture se garer dans l'allée devant chez moi, je me dépêchais de remettre tout mon linge rose dans la machine à laver. Ca devait être Jacob et il était hors de question qu'il voit le carnage que j'avais fait. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en avance, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour lui.

Je poussais un profond soupir en refermant la porte de la buanderie. Lorsqu'il m'avait appelé pour me demander s'il pouvait passer me voir j'avais tout de suite su de quoi il voulait me parler. Alice Brandon. Encore et toujours. Mais cette fois-ci Jacob avait l'air surexcité et il m'avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire mais qu'il ne voulait pas le faire par téléphone. Je devais m'avouer que j'étais plutôt inquiet de ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire. Ma seule source de consolation, c'est qu'apparemment Bella n'était pas au courant. Et je préférais ça.

J'étais convaincu depuis le départ qu'il se passait des choses étranges à l'institut et qu'Aro Volturi n'était pas celui qu'il semblait être. Mais à la mort de Gerandy, j'avais pris peur. L'enquête n'avait toujours pas avancée, aucun suspect, aucune piste et pas la moindre trace de preuve à l'horizon. C'était du travail de professionnel. Et tout cela, c'était sans compter sur ce que Jasper me disait.

J'étais en contact téléphonique régulier avec lui et je pouvais dire que plus le temps passait et plus il semblait inquiet. Il ne m'avait pas donné de précision sur l'avancée de son enquête, me promettant de m'en parler dès qu'il aurait des preuves de quelque chose. Je ne savais même pas quelles méthodes il employait pour faire ses recherches mais j'avais toute confiance en lui. Après tout, peut être que ce que Jacob avait à me dire pourrait l'aider. Et puis je me tenais prêt moi aussi. Ce n'était pas parce que pour l'instant j'étais pieds et poings liés que je ne comptais pas donner un coup de main à la moindre occasion. Contrairement à ce que ma bedaine, oui j'avais fini par l'admettre, pouvait laisser croire, j'étais avant tout un homme d'action, dans ma jeunesse du moins.

Je tirais un peu sur les manches de ma chemise pour les remettre en place, avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Bella avait parlé aussi d'un truc à propos des températures de lavage et de la taille des vêtements, il faudrait que je lui repose la question…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver à destination que Jacob était déjà entrain de tambouriner à la porte comme un dément. Bon sang je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait ce gamin mais il était d'une impatience sans nom.

Dépité par son comportement, j'ouvris ma porte pour l'inviter à entrer. Mais en apercevant qui se trouvait derrière lui, j'eu un temps d'arrêt. Certes Jacob était bien là, comme je m'y attendais, mais il y avait également le psychologue avec qui Bella sortait. Dire que j'étais surpris était un euphémisme et je lançais tout de suite un regard noir à Jacob pour lui signifier que ça allait barder pour son matricule s'il avait jacassé au sujet de l'affaire Brandon. Fidèle à lui-même, le fils de Billy se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents d'un air joyeux, quoique un peu moqueur. Je ne savais pas ce qui me retint de lui coller un taquet derrière la tête.

_Un peu de respect pour les anciens, bordel !_

**- On va rester là toute la journée, Charlie ? Tu pourrais nous laisser entrer, non ?** Et en plus il me disait ça sur un ton moqueur. Certainement content de m'avoir déstabilisé avec son invité surprise. Bizarrement à cet instant, je ne voyais plus Jacob comme le fils que je n'avais jamais eu. Il était plus tôt le dernier des crétins et j'allais lui botter le cul dans moins de trente secondes s'il ne se calmait pas.

Je fis un pas de coté pour les laisser passer.

**- Et bonjour quand même,** rajouta Jacob alors qu'il passait devant moi, son sourire s'agrandissant encore, si toute fois c'était encore possible. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre.

Quand le psychologue passa à ma hauteur, il me tendit la main et je l'observais un instant avant de la serrer. Il aurait au moins pu se coiffer pour sortir. C'était encore pire qu'au mariage de Sam et Emilie.

**- Bonjour Charlie**, me dit-il, l'air sérieux mais poli, je devais au moins lui accorder ça.

**- Salut Edwin**, marmonnais-je dans la barbe que je n'avais pas.

**- Edward,** me corrigea-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas mais acquiesçais. Evidement que je savais qu'il s'appelait Edward Masen mais je ne voulais pas lui donner plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait. Et à l'expression qu'il affichait je pouvais dire qu'il avait compris. Forcément, un psychologue…

J'entrainais tout le monde dans la cuisine et leur proposait un café à boire. Tout en sortant les tasses j'engageais la conversation.

**- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? **J'aurais pu rajouter « les garçons » mais ça m'aurait donné un air paternaliste que je n'avais absolument pas envie d'afficher à ce moment là.

**- J'ai de grandes nouvelles Charlie ! **Jacob avait l'air surexcité. **L'enquête va enfin avancer ! **

Je me retournais vers lui pour lui laisser un regard noir pour le foudroyer sur place. J'avais raison, il avait craché le morceau. _Abruti ! _Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire maintenant ? On ne savait même pas si ce type était digne de confiance. Bon ok, il sortait avec ma fille, alors je devais lui accorder un minimum de crédit mais quand même… Jacob était irresponsable. D'ailleurs devant mon expression, ce dernier s'empressa de continuer.

**- J'ai rien dit. J'ai rien fait.** Il leva les mains devant lui en signe de défense mais il avait toujours ce sourire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à ravaler s'il continuait comme ça.

**- Et je peux savoir comment il est au courant alors ? **J'étais en colère et je ne le cachais pas lui posant cette question.

**- Je l'ai surpris en train de fureter dans la chambre d'Alice.** Il me sortit ça comme ça, comme si tout était normal et que ça justifiait le fait qu'il lui ait dit que nous essayons d'enquêter. Alors que justement le fait qu'il fouille dans les affaires d'Alice faisait de lui un suspect. Je ne sais pas par lequel j'allais commencer mais ça allait faire mal là. Devant mon expression de plus en plus furieuse, Jacob finit par ajouter.

**- Y a pas de problème Charlie. C'est un journaliste. **

_Bordel de pu%$# %e M »&de ! Oui même en pensée je préférais censurer ce qui me venait à l'esprit._

**- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu te rends compte du risque que tu fais courir à cette fille ? Tu devrais savoir que les journalistes sont des rats prêts à tout pour écrire un article. Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Ce type va sortir son papier et Alice va être encore plus isolée et ça c'est dans le meilleur des cas, parce que je te rappelle qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Gerandy. Et s'il arrive quelque chose à cette fille tu en seras responsable. T'es vraiment inconscient Jacob !**

J'étais furieux, non en fait j'étais plus que ça, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire mon état de nerfs. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas avec ce qui suivit. Au lien de se repentir ou je ne sais pas moi, de baisser les yeux, de s'excuser, ce petit con de Jacob étouffa un ricanement et regarda Edward d'un air moqueur.

**- Alors comme ça tu es un rat prêt à tout toi ? **

Et ça le faisait rire en plus ! Le pseudo psychologue / journaliste et accessoirement petit-ami de ma fille – _Oh merde Bella_ – secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de jouer avec moi. Il me regarda d'un air sérieux et il semblait préparer une réponse. Nous nous observâmes pendant une petite seconde, et au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler je le coupais avant qu'il ne prononce un seul mot.

**- Toi ! Je te préviens, si je lis quelque chose dans la presse au sujet de cette histoire, je te fais coffrer. Je ne sais pas encore pour quel motif mais je peux te garantir que tu resteras à l'ombre pour un bon moment. **

Je ne criais plus, mon ton était posé et calme pour bien appuyer mes paroles et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. Au début j'avais espéré que cela suffise pour l'impressionner et le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit mais en le regardant, je constatais qu'il n'avait pas bougé, qu'il n'avait eu aucun mouvement de recul et qu'il attendait juste que je termine mon laïus. _Merde !_ Et ce débile de Jacob était toujours à moitié en train de s'étouffer pour s'empêcher de rire. Edward, Edwin, ou peu importe comment il s'appelait, en ce moment j'en avais fichtrement rien à foutre, lui jeta un regard noir avant de soupirer et de reporter son attention sur moi. Je réalisais alors que j'étais debout face à lui, qui était assis, et que nous étions juste séparé par la table de la cuisine sur laquelle je m'appuyais d'une main et que je le menaçais avec mon index. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et un petit sourire discret naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

_Il se foutait de moi en plus ! _

**- Je suis l'associé de Jasper.**

Simple, clair et précis. Je sentis toute la tension s'échapper de mon corps et je me laissais lourdement tomber sur une chaise à coté de moi en le regardant d'un air ahuri. _L'associé de Jasper…_ Evidement qu'il était journaliste. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je m'étais emporté comme ça, j'aurais du y penser. J'entendis cet idiot de Jacob éclater de rire.

**- Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par ça non, espèce d'abruti ?**

**- Ca aurait été moins drôle. Tu aurais vu ta tête Charlie ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais nous faire une attaque ! **

_Petit con ! _

Je préférais ne rien répondre à ça et reportais mon attention sur son acolyte.

**- Jasper va bientôt vous contactez. Apparemment il a du nouveau et il va avoir besoin de vous. Et puis de notre coté nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure et je pense que ça serait bien que vous couvriez nos arrières en cas de problème. Si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu…**

Mais il me prenait pour qui lui ? Evidemment que j'allais leur donner un coup de main. Je n'attendais que ça moi, me rendre utile. Laissant quelque peu Jacob de coté, nous nous étions mis à discuter de ce qui c'était passé et de ce qu'il avait découvert. J'étais choqué d'apprendre plus en détail le traitement dont Alice était victime, mais rassuré qu'Edward ait pu prendre des photos.

Il me parla également de James, de son train de vie et de ses mœurs. Une enquête très sérieuse s'imposait de ce coté là. Il me lista les gens qu'il suspectait, les preuves qu'il avait réunis et les pistes qu'ils exploraient avec Jasper. Force m'était de constater que c'était un professionnel et qu'il avait l'air très sérieux.

Après une bonne heure de discussion, je posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait fait sa révélation.

**- Est-ce que Bella est au courant ?** J'avais pris un ton dur. Je ne voulais pas que ma petite fille soit impliquée dans cette histoire, mais d'un autre coté je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il se serve d'elle.

**- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. **Il fit une pause avant de reprendre.** Et je ne crois pas que je vais lui dire quoi que ce soit avant un moment. C'est vraiment dangereux comme affaire et moins elle en saura… **Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

**- Est-ce que ça faisait parti du plan ? Vous deux je veux dire.**

**- Non, non pas du tout. Ca s'est fait comme ça. Je n'avais pas prévu de…** il s'interrompit mal à l'aise visiblement. **Je dirais que ça aurait même été plus simple si elle et moi…** Il fit un geste de la main pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. **En fait, elle se doute de quelque chose mais je n'ai rien dit. **Il soupira profondément en se passant la main sur la nuque avant de reprendre**, même si ça pose des problèmes entre nous je compte bien tenir le plus longtemps possible comme ça.**

_Hum on dirait qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz. Bizarrement cette pensée ne me fit pas plus plaisir que ça. _

**- Alors votre histoire ne fait pas partie du plan ? Ce n'est pas un rôle que tu joues ?**

_Fait gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre, parce que je te garantis que je te trucide si je n'entends pas les bons mots. _

**- Non, je suis vraiment amoureux de Bella.** Il fit un temps d'arrêt comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, un air presque choqué sur le visage.

_Et bien mon gars je crois que tu viens de réaliser quelque chose là !_

J'entendis Jacob siffler en entendant cette révélation, je marquais pour ma part un temps d'arrêt, quant à l'amoureux transis, il baissa les yeux presque gêné.

**- Désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu es sincère, je ne vois pas où est le problème ? **Voilà que je me transformais en conseiller matrimonial maintenant.

**- C'est juste que c'est compliqué. Je lui cache tellement de choses…**

**- C'est pour sa sécurité. Elle comprendra.** Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois quelques instants avant que je ne rajoute, **enfin je crois…**

Connaissant ma fille ça n'allait pas être aussi simple, mais j'étais certain qu'à nous trois nous arriverions à lui faire entendre raison le moment venu. J'allais vraiment plaider la cause de ce gars auprès de Bella ? On dirait bien que oui ! Du moment qu'il la gardait en sécurité, j'étais prêt à tout.

Nous parlâmes encore un petit moment, puis le temps était venu pour eux de partir. Avant cela, Edward fit devant moi des recommandations à Jacob sur le fait de ne pas parler en public, de limiter les conversations au téléphone… Je voyais bien où il voulait en venir et je me joignis à lui pour faire entrer ces mesures de sécurité dans la caboche de Jacob.

Je les regardais partir par la fenêtre de la cuisine puis retournais à ma lessive tout en réfléchissant à toutes ces révélations. Je ne sais pas où allait nous mener toute cette histoire mais une chose était certaine :

_Bella allait me trucider quand elle allait se rendre compte de ce que j'avais fait. Mais cette fois ça n'avait rien à voir avec les arts ménager. _

**POV JACOB**

J'étais en train de m'adonner à une activité de la plus haute importance et qui requérait des capacités totalement hors du commun, faire mes courses. Il fallait dire que je n'étais pas un grand fan des magasins, préférant de loin aller me ravitailler chez Bella quand la nécessité se faisait sentir. Mais depuis qu'elle était avec Edward, j'évitais d'aller les déranger. Je riais mentalement en pensant qu'il y a encore quelques jours, les déranger ne m'aurait pas déplu le moins du monde, bien au contraire.

Mais depuis qu'Edward m'avait tout dit, j'avais changé d'avis sur lui. Même si je ne m'étais pas trompé à son sujet à première vue, je devais reconnaitre que ce type avait des couilles. Il voulait autant que moi faire sortir Alice de cet enfer et je pensais bien qu'ensemble, nous pourrions y arriver. Et avec Charlie dans la confidence, j'étais plus que confiant. Le seul point noir, c'était Bella. Même si je comprenais les raisons d'Edward, je n'aimais pas lui mentir et la connaissant, quand elle apprendrait la vérité, ça allait faire mal. J'espérais juste être très loin à ce moment là, genre le pôle nord. J'étais certain que l'endroit me paraitrait bien plus chaleureux qu'elle lorsqu'elle découvrirait la vérité.

Je fus sortir de mes pensées par mon portable. Je regardais l'interlocuteur et vis que c'était Edward. Je ris en décrochant en pensant que tout compte fait, il ferait bien de se prendre un aller simple direction l'antarctique.

**- Maison du bonheur bonjour. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher ce genre de conneries.

**- T'es vraiment trop con Black.**

**- Que me vaut le plaisir de t'entendre ma toute belle ? Je te manque déjà ?** J'explosais de rire en imaginant sa tête.

**- Tu vas moins faire le malin dans deux minutes. **Il avait un ton menaçant qui ne m'impressionnait pas spécialement.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as encore ? T'es frustrée ma caille ?**

**- Putain Jacob faut vraiment que t'arrêtes. Je t'appelle parce que j'aimerais savoir ce que tu comprends pas dans 'FAIS ATTENTION' ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ? **J'étais à peu près certain de ne pas avoir merdé cette fois.

**- Je te parle du fait qu'aujourd'hui j'ai entendu Newton parlé avec Jessica et devine ce qu'il disait ?**

**- J'en sais rien moi ! Je te rappelle que j'étais pas là,** lui répondis-je perplexe. Je n'étais pas Mme Irma, moi.

**- De toi espèce de crétin ! Enfin de ton comportement plus exactement. Il lui disait qu'il te trouvait bizarre depuis quelque temps et il demandait à Jessica si elle avait remarqué aussi.**

**- Et alors ?** Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais moi ? Je n'étais pas responsable.

**- Et alors ? Putain t'es con de naissance ou c'est juste pour le plaisir de me faire chier ? **

**- Oh ca va calme-toi. Tu vas me faire un infar et je suis sûr qu'une certaine personne de notre connaissance risque de m'en vouloir. **Je ricanais légèrement de ma propre blague.

**- Jacob**, me dit-il las, **ne fout pas tout en l'air.**

**- Ok ca va j'ai compris. Je vais faire plus attention. J'essaye, je te jure, mais j'y peux rien. Cette fille me touche et je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Elle me fait penser à ma petite sœur. J'ai juste envie de la protéger.**

**- Je sais Jacob, je te comprends et je ressens la même chose que toi mais tu dois arrêter. Imagine que ça arrive aux oreilles de Victoria, ou pire d'Aro.**

**- C'est bon j'ai compris**, lui dis-je en râlant. **Je vais arrêter de trainer dans le couloir d'Alice, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de garder un œil sur sa chambre.**

**- Je te demande juste d'être prudent. **

**- Ouais, ca va, j'ai compris. **

**- Tiens pour parler d'autre chose, j'ai téléphoné à ta dulcinée. Elle avait l'air franchement en pétard. **

**- Mêle-toi des affaires Jacob ! **Outch on dirait que le sujet était sensible.

**- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait en plus ? **lui dis-je en riant.** C'est à cause de l'histoire d'hier ?**

**- En partie, **me dit-il en murmurant.** Le problème d'Alec Volturi n'a fait que déclencher ce qui devait arriver. Elle sait que je lui cache des choses et elle m'en veut pour ça. Elle croit que je ne lui fait pas confiance. **

**- Tu sais, je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien lui dire mais je ne suis pas certain que la tenir éloignée soit la solution.**

**- T'as pas intérêt à lui dire quoi que ce soit, t'as bien compris ? **me dit-il en grognant.

**- Je n'en ferais rien, **lui répondis-je calmement.** Je sais pourquoi tu le fais mais elle n'est pas aussi faible et fragile que tu ne le penses.**

**- Je ne pense pas ça d'elle. C'est une femme forte, indépendante et intelligente. Je veux juste la protéger Jacob. Elle compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi. **La conviction qu'il mettait dans ses paroles me fit sourire.

**- Je m'en doute mais pense à ce que je t'ai dis. Ca arrangerait pas mal de choses entre vous mais bon je n'y connais pas grand-chose en couple alors pour ce que ça vaut…**

**- Ouais ben merci quand même mais je vais m'en tenir à ma première idée. Bon je vais te laisser. Je vais aller me coucher tôt et essayer trouver une idée pour me faire pardonner.**

**- Bon courage mon vieux ! T'es pas dans la merde. Tu ne le sais peut être pas encore mais Bella elle a la rancune tenace et elle peut parfois se montrer têtue parfois.**

**- Merci de me le rappeler et toi arrête de jouer au con et fais toi plus discret.**

**- Ouais c'est ça.**

Je raccrochais en ronchonnant. Il avait raison et je le savais mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je fulminais toujours en remplissant mon caddie, en me promettant que la prochaine fois Edward ou pas, j'irais bouffer chez Bella.

**POV Inconnu**

J'étais en train de déposer mon dernier achat dans mon sac quand j'entendis une voix que je connaissais. J'essayais de tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Apparemment, c'était Black qui parlait avec quelqu'un. Comme personne ne répondait, j'en déduisis qu'il était au téléphone. J'essayais d'entendre avec qui il parlait mais il ne prononça pas le nom de son correspondant.

J'avais l'impression qu'il était en ligne avec une fille mais vu l'intonation de sa voix, j'avais plus l'impression qu'il discutait avec un de ses copains, surement un de ces dégénérés de sa putain de tribu. J'allais me détourner de la conversation quand j'entendis le prénom d'Alice.

_Pourquoi ce con parlait d'elle ?_

J'aurais voulu en entendre plus mais il arrivait au bout du rayon et j'avais peur qu'il ne m'aperçoive.

_Putain mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à nous faire chier avec cette fille ?_

Je terminais mes courses et je me dirigeais vers la caisse discrètement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit maintenant. Dès que j'eus payé mes courses, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Une fois mes achats rangés, je pris un petit moment pour réfléchir.

_Avec qui parlait-il ? _

_Qu'est ce qu'il avait découvert ? _

Pas grand-chose, sinon on ne serait plus là. J'avais envie de téléphoner à Aro pour lui expliquer le problème mais je n'avais pas le temps. On pourrait toujours s'occuper de l'interlocuteur plus tard. Mais en attendant, le plus urgent, c'était de me charger personnellement de ce petit enfoiré. Mon esprit tourbillonnait à cent à l'heure. Je ne voyais qu'une façon de régler la situation. Aro ne serait sans doute pas content mais quand je lui aurais expliqué les raisons, il serait plus qu'heureux d'apprendre que j'avais réglé le problème.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le magasin et je ne vis pas encore le batard à la caisse, ce qui me laissait un peu de temps. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture de Black qui était garée dans la partie sombre du parking. Je sentais l'adrénaline coulée dans mes veines et l'excitation me prit. Je forçais la serrure sans laisser de trace et actionnais le mécanisme d'ouverture du capot pour accéder au moteur. Je refermais la portière et relevais légèrement le capot. Je trouvais rapidement le câble des freins. Je pris mon canif de poche et sectionnais le câble, pas tout à fait entièrement. Je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse détecter un acte de sabotage et je savais de quoi je parlais.

J'avais à peine fermé ma portière que je vis Jacob sortir avec ses paquets. Je me délectais d'avance de ce qui allait arriver. Je ne pus retenir le gémissement de plaisir sortir de ma bouche à l'idée de le voir se planter. Je le vis sortir du parking et je me mis en route aussi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me régaler du spectacle qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Il prit la route de sa saloperie de réserve et au tournant, quand je ne le vis pas ralentir, je sus que le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Je ralentis quand je vis sa voiture partir tout droit dans le ravin en contrebas. J'avais presque eu un orgasme en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'une explosion.

* * *

Bon parlons peu mais parlons bien maintenant : On veut des reviews ! Plein ! Et même plus que ça ! Alors s'il te plait lecteur qui est derrière ton écran clique sur le petit bouton pour nous laisser un petit mot… tu auras forcément une réponse en plus.

Bises à tous,

Sab et Lilou


	18. Chapitre 16

Bonjour la compagnie ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Nous ça va ! On est super contente en fait parce que vous avez été absolument géniaux pour le chapitre précédent avec vos reviews et tout et tout. Alors comme toujours un **GRAND MERCI** !

On a cru remarqué que le sort de Jacob, vous inquiète et bien pour la réponse, c'est tout de suite. Et pas de panique, les fins dans ce genre là, ça ne sera pas à tous les chapitres. (N/Sab : heuuuuuuu ok je me tais)

Réponse aux anonymes :

Scoprionlove09 : Coucou pas grave pour le chapitre suivant. Oui Bella se rebelle. Amoureuse ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit tout encaisser. Girl Power hein Lilou _?( Ouaiiissss ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais ta réponse est prophétique Sab, non ?)_ bon comme je l'ai dis à tout le monde on ne répondra qu'à une supposition par chapitre alors non ce n'est pas Alec. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt

Tyca12 : Merci pour ta review et même réponse que scorpionlove une seule supposition (sadique nous ? jamais) _(Lilou :Non absolument pas !Comprend même pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! )_ et non ce n'est pas Alec . A bientôt

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**POV Edward**

**13 aout 2009**

Je poussais un profond soupir en raccrochant mon téléphone portable. Je venais de passer une heure à discuter avec Jasper des derniers événements. Ca, plus mon entretien avec Jacob tout à l'heure, je pouvais dire que la coupe était pleine. J'étais vanné et je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : aller me coucher. Malheureusement une chose était claire, je n'arriverais jamais à trouver le sommeil. Cette dispute avec Bella me prenait la tête et je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'en sortir. Ok, j'avais joué la carte de la jalousie pour expliquer ma réaction, et comme me l'avait dit Jasper il me suffisait de continuer dans cette voie. Mais honnêtement tous ces mensonges me rendaient malade.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le choix. Jasper me disait de ne rien révéler à Bella, Charlie voulait la garder en dehors de tout ça, Jacob pensait que c'était mieux pour sa sécurité, et mon instinct me hurlait la même chose. Quant à mon cœur… c'était une autre histoire. Mais comme le disait Jasper, le boulot d'abord, la bagatelle ensuite. Enfin il le disait beaucoup plus crument mais l'idée était là. Facile pour lui, il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Amoureux… ouais, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, j'étais amoureux de Bella Swan.

J'avais bien eu des indices sur mes sentiments ces dernières semaines, mais c'est en parlant avec Charlie que j'avais vraiment réalisé. Sacré Charlie, il avait réussi à me faire avouer un truc dont je n'avais pas vraiment conscience. Un sacré flic si vous voulez mon avis. Sous ses airs de bon père de famille et d'officier de police pépère il avait un don. Jamais je n'aurais voulu me retrouver dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec lui. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de me faire dire ? Bien qu'à l'heure actuelle je n'avais plus rien à lui révéler. Après notre entrevue, nous en étions au même stade de connaissance de l'affaire Alice Brandon.

Décidant que je ne pourrais définitivement pas dormir sans avoir parlé avec Bella, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche rapide pour me détendre et d'aller la voir. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et calma mes nerfs en un instant. J'enfilais rapidement un jeans et un t-shirt propre avant de faire une tentative pour dompter mes cheveux. Cause perdue d'avance, ils étaient humides et en séchant le résultat allait être spectaculaire… mais c'était sans importance. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était que je vois Bella et que j'arrive à me faire pardonner.

Une fois prêt, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et pris mes clés et mon portable. C'est au moment où j'allais sortir de chez moi que ce dernier sonna. En soupirant je regardais sur l'écran qui m'appelait. Jacob. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à subir une nouvelle conversation avec lui aujourd'hui. Je l'aimais bien mais ce n'était pas le moment. C'est donc à contre cœur que je décrochais.

**- Jacob, j'espère que c'est important ! J'ai mieux à faire là.** Ok, je ne prenais pas de gants avec lui, mais je savais qu'il ne s'en formaliserait pas. Et puis, vu le nombre de fois où il me charriait, je pouvais me permettre de le malmener un peu.

**- Mieux à faire que de venir en aide à un ami en détresse ? **Son ton se voulait enjoué mais sa voix sonnait bizarre.

**- On n'est pas ami, tu te souviens ? On est sensé se tolérer.**Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en prononçant ces paroles parce qu'il était clair que nous avions dépassé ce stade depuis quelques jours déjà.

**- Oh tu me brises le cœur en disant ça.** Il rit. Mais une fois de plus quelque chose sonnait faux. Je préférais couper court à nos divagations pour aller à l'essentiel.

**- Jacob, quelque chose ne va pas ? **

**- Tu t'inquiètes finalement ?** Il était définitivement irrécupérable.

**- Jacob…** Je pris ma voix la plus menaçante, **si tu continues comme ça, je raccroche**.

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu as mieux à faire. **

Si mon instinct ne m'avait pas poussé à continuer cette conversation, je crois que j'aurais raccroché sur le champ.

**- Et bien, on peut dire que tu as compris quelque chose à notre conversation.** S'il voulait jouer comme ça…

**- Ouais, t'as vu je capte encore les trucs que tu me dis, malgré le coup que je viens de me prendre sur la tête. **

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?** Je n'étais même pas certain de vouloir entendre la réponse. Inconscient, ce gars était inconscient.

**- Euh rien. J'ai eu un accident de voiture. **

A ces mots, je sentis l'adrénaline pulser dans mes veines. Certes ma réaction était peut être excessive, un accident ça arrivait à tout le monde, mais là, avec tout ce qui se passait…

**- Tu es blessé ?**

**- Au risque de me répéter : alors comme ça tu t'inquiètes ?**

**- Jacob, tu vas arrêter merde !** Il commençait à me pousser à bout là. S'il continuait comme ça, j'allais me charger personnellement de le blesser.

**- Ok, ok,** dit-il en signe d'apaisement. **Rien de grave, mais ma voiture est foutue.**

**- On s'en fout de ta bagnole. Où es-tu ?**

Alors qu'il me donnait sa localisation je me précipitais vers ma voiture, claquant la porte de chez moi sans même prendre la peine de la verrouiller. Alors qu'il m'expliquait qu'il avait sauté de sa voiture quand celle-ci était tombée dans un ravin parce que ses freins ne répondaient plus, je démarrais en trombe. Je fis la moitié du chemin à vive allure et avec un Jacob délirant sur le fait que l'on ne devait pas conduire en téléphonant…

**POV Bella**

J'avais tourné en rond toute la journée et je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je parle à Edward. J'avais espéré qu'il fasse le premier pas après notre dispute et qu'il vienne s'excuser mais je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Dire que j'étais déçue était un euphémisme. Reconnaitre ses erreurs était donc si difficile ? Peut-être.

Pour être honnête, si Edward n'avait pas été Edward, je n'aurais probablement jamais pensé à faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. C'est-à-dire tendre la main vers lui pour que l'on s'explique, pour que l'on mette les choses à plat.

J'étais en colère mais j'étais prête à faire des concessions pour lui. Beaucoup de concessions. Trop ? C'était possible. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je l'avais dans la peau ce mec. J'avais attendu des années pour rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui. Correction : je n'étais même pas certaine d'avoir espéré un jour rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui. Alors je n'étais pas prête à le laisser partir sans me battre. Tout n'était pas parfait entre nous mais je sentais que l'essentiel était là et même s'il était très secret et qu'apparemment il était d'une jalousie maladive (chose que je n'avais pas remarquée avant qu'il ne croise Alec Volturi), j'étais prête à faire des efforts pour le comprendre. Mais pour ça il fallait que l'on se réconcilie. Et comme il ne venait pas à moi et bien j'allais devoir le faire.

Je priais juste pour qu'il accepte encore de me parler. Après tout, je l'avais mis à la porte de chez moi en lui hurlant dessus. Peut-être était-il un de ces types qui ne supportent pas les confits et qui tournent les talons à la première engueulade ? Honnêtement je ne savais pas mais je devais faire en sorte de le découvrir rapidement parce que j'allais devenir folle à rester chez moi et à ressasser tout ça.

Mû par une force invisible, la même qui m'avait fait l'embrasser la première fois, je me précipitais vers ma porte d'entrée pour aller chez lui quand je m'arrêtais, interdite, sur mon perron. Edward sortait de chez lui en courant, un air inquiet sur le visage et il parlait avec animation au téléphone. Il se précipita dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Je le regardais, plus que surprise, s'éloigner dans la rue avant de voir son véhicule disparaitre.

Je mis un petit moment à rentrer chez moi. Toute l'énergie qui m'avait poussée à le rejoindre avait disparue et c'est dépitée et inquiète que je m'effondrais dans mon canapé.

Où était-il allé comme ça ? Avec qui est-il en train de parler ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si inquiet ? Avait-il des problèmes ? Et la question qui revenait par-dessus tout : Pourquoi ne m'en parlait-il pas ?

**POV Jacob**

Bon au moins, ma chute ne m'avait pas fait perdre mon sens de l'humour. Je regardais ma voiture partir littéralement en fumée, et ce n'était pas qu'un stupide jeu de mots. Elle était vraiment en train de flamber. Mon cœur se serra. Merde je l'aimais bien ma bagnole.

Je restais assis à attendre Edward. Je ris mentalement en pensant qu'il avait été la première personne à qui j'avais pensé en me trainant loin de l'incendie de mon véhicule. J'aurais pu appeler un tas de personne pourtant c'est son numéro que j'avais composé.

Je réfléchissais toujours quand j'entendis un freinage brusque qui provenait de la route. Je levais les yeux et vis non pas une voiture mais deux. Edward sortit de la sienne tandis que Charlie sortait de sa voiture de patrouille. Qu'est-ce que Charlie faisait là ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il appelé ?

**- Jacob ?**

Edward criait mon nom. C'est vrai que de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas me voir. Je me levais en prenant appui sur l'arbre contre lequel je m'étais affalé.

**- Putain,** grimaçais-je. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. **ICI,** criais-je.

Je le vis descendre la pente raide d'un pas rapide. Charlie le suivait de près.

**- Ca va ? **

**- Tu es blessé ?**

Edward et Charlie avaient parlé en même temps ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer un peu plus le bourdonnement de ma tête.

**- Du calme les mecs. Je vais bien Edward et non Charlie je ne suis pas blessé. Juste un peu mal à la tête mais sinon ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Charlie ? C'est toi qui l'as prévenu ?**demandais-je à Edward avec un soupçon de reproche.

Il me répondit positivement en m'expliquant qu'une fois qu'il eut raccroché avec moi, il avait téléphoné tout de suite à Charlie pour lui expliquer la situation. Pendant qu'il me parlait, Charlie prit son téléphone et se dirigea vers ma voiture qui continuait de cramer.

**- Tu saignes Jacob,** me dit-il en désignant ma tête.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et je sentis une bosse ainsi qu'un liquide humide. Je regardais ma main et y vis du sang. Apparemment, je ne m'étais pas loupé.

**- Oh ce n'est pas grave, je me suis cogné en sautant de la voiture.**

**- Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital passer des radios histoire de voir si tu n'as rien de casser, ou une commotion.** Je devais avoir une sale tête parce qu'il avait l'air inquiet en me regardant.

**- Pas question. Je déteste les hôpitaux et en plus je me sens bien.** Bon mis à part mon mal de crane mais pas besoin de lui dire.

Charlie revenait et m'observait religieusement, jaugeant surement si j'étais en état de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé ou non.

**- Ca va, fils ?** Je lui répondis positivement en hochant la tête. **J'ai appelé le bureau, des collègues vont arriver pour sécuriser le périmètre. Une ambulance aussi pour te transporter à l'hôpital**.

**- Non ça va Charlie, t'inquiète. Juste une vilaine bosse mais sinon je me sens bien, je te jure.** J'essayais d'être le plus positif possible. De toute façon, il allait devoir m'abattre pour me faire monter dans cet engin de malheur.

**- Ce n'était pas une demande Jacob, tu vas y aller, point barre.** Mais c'est qu'il se la jouait à Charlie le flic.

**- Faudra que tu m'abattes Papinou. Parce que sans ça, il est hors de question que je monte dans ton ambulance.**

Il grimaça. Il détestait tout autant qu'Edward les surnoms. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ça les horripilait. Personnellement, je trouvais ça très drôle.

**- Tu te sens en état de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé alors ?** reprit-il. Effectivement, il était bien en mode flic.

**- En fait, je roulais tranquillement et au moment où j'ai voulu freiner en arrivant près du tournant mes freins ne répondaient plus et j'ai filé tout droit. Quand j'ai vu que je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans un arbre, j'ai sauté de la voiture. **

**- Tu as déjà eu des problèmes avec ta voiture ?**

**- Franchement Charlie, t'es vraiment obligé de me poser la question ?** Je passais presque autant de temps à bichonner ma précieuse qu'à travailler et Charlie le savait. J'étais un putain de super pro de la mécanique et rien que l'idée que Charlie puisse insinuer que j'avais laissé ma choupinette en mauvais état me fit grimacer d'horreur.

**- Je me doute de la réponse mais je me dois de te poser la question.**

**- Pendant que tu y es, demande-moi si j'ai un troisième œil qui me pousse parce que ce serait plus probable que ta pseudo supposition que ma voiture aurait eu un problème.**

Charlie et Edward levèrent les yeux au ciel. Je les observais tranquillement songeant que ces deux-là se ressemblaient beaucoup. Après tout, on disait toujours que les petites filles rêvaient d'épouser leur papa et d'après ce que je pouvais voir, Bella avait choisi un mec qui ressemblait étrangement au sien.

J'arrêtais mon monologue intérieur quand je vis que Charlie et Edward se regardaient interrogativement et surtout suspicieusement. Ils en arrivaient à la même conclusion que moi pendant que j'attendais que quelqu'un vienne me chercher.

**- Si vous pensez à un acte de sabotage, je vote pour !**

Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers moi et avant que l'un ou l'autre puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, je continuais à leur expliquer mon raisonnement.

**- Ca a du se passer pendant que je faisais mes courses.**

**- ****Tu as vu quelqu'un ? Remarqué quelque chose de bizarre ?**

**- Non personne. Je n'y suis même pas resté très longtemps. J'ai d'ailleurs passé la moitié de mon temps au téléphone avec toi,** dis-je en désignant Edward du doigt.

**- Quelqu'un a dû t'entendre me parler. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, **me dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

**- Ou alors ce n'est pas lié et quelqu'un t'en voulait et en à profiter pendant que tu faisais tes courses pour saboter ta voiture.**

Bien que je n'y croyais pas des masses, je devais avouer que son raisonnement était juste. J'observais Edward qui n'avait pas l'air plus convaincu que moi.

**- C'est possible,** dit Edward posément. **Même si j'en doute, c'est une possibilité.**

**- Y a-t-il des gens qui voudraient ta mort ?**

Edward et moi regardions Charlie avec des yeux en rond de flanc. Venait-il vraiment de poser cette question ?

**- Mis à part Volturi, je veux dire,** me répondit-il comme si j'étais un demeuré.

**- Heu non. Je ne vois personne qui voudrait me voir mort. Tout le monde m'aime !**

Je vis Edward et Charlie grimacer à ma réplique. Je portais mes mains à ma poitrine.

**- Vous me brisez le cœur là. Vous ne m'aimez pas ? Pourtant moi je vous aime Eddinou et Papinou.**

Le son de l'armada qui arrivait, empêcha l'un comme l'autre de répliquer. Je réexpliquais encore à Charlie que je ne montais pas dans son ambulance et qu'il pouvait la renvoyer illico à l'hôpital sans moi.

Après quelques minutes de discussion animée, il demanda aux ambulanciers de partir leur expliquant que j'allais bien. Ils essayèrent quand même de m'approcher pour m'ausculter mais lorsque l'un d'entre eux vu le regard noir que je lui lançais, il fit un pas en arrière. Il me pria quand même de venir aux urgences si je perdais connaissance ou si je me mettais à vomir. Il me demanda si j'étais sûr de ne pas vouloir qu'il nettoie ma plaie à la tête. Je lui fis signe que non. C'était juste une égratignure. Pas besoin de points ou quoi que ce soit. Un bon sac de glace et une aspirine et j'irais beaucoup mieux.

Lorsque les ambulanciers repartirent, je demandais à Charlie si je devais me rendre au bureau pour qu'il puisse prendre ma déposition. Il m'ordonna de venir le lendemain matin afin que je puisse aller me reposer. J'acceptais avec soulagement. J'avais vraiment envie d'aller me coucher et d'oublier cette soirée.

Edward expliqua à Charlie qu'il me raccompagnait et qu'il m'amènerait demain matin au bureau. Charlie acquiesça et me fit promettre d'aller me reposer avant de rejoindre ses collègues qui étaient en train de délimiter un périmètre autour de ma voiture en feu. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que les pompiers étaient arrivés et étaient en train de s'activer à éteindre les flammes.

Je regardais une dernière fois mon bébé avant de suivre Edward. Arrivé à la voiture, je m'y installais en soufflant. Edward prit place et me lança un regard interrogateur.

**- T'es sûr que ça va ? **

**- Putain, arrête de jouer à maman poule avec moi. Tu traines trop avec Bella. Elle déteint sur toi.**

**- Sérieusement Jacob, t'es sûr que ça va ? Pas besoin de jouer au dur.**

**- Ramène-moi chez moi mec. J'ai pas envie de rester là à continuer à regarder mon bébé en me fout les boules.**

**- Tu as failli mourir et la seule chose qui t'inquiète c'est ta bagnole ? **Il était ahuri.

**- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple voiture mon pote. C'est mon bébé ! Enfin, c'était...pfff**

**- T'es vraiment arrangé, mec !**

**- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Maintenant démarre que je puisse aller prendre une douche et surtout aller me coucher et oublier cette putain de journée.**

Il mit le contact et démarra. Je réfléchissais pendant qu'il roulait en regardant fixement la route. Volturi avait essayé de me tuer, j'en étais convaincu. Je n'avais pas peur mais j'étais plutôt dubitatif. Pourquoi vouloir m'éliminer ? Je ne voyais qu'une raison. Je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je leur avais fait peur, ce qui était quelque part une bonne chose. S'ils perdaient les pédales, j'étais persuadé qu'ils commettraient une erreur qui pourrait nous aider à sortir Alice de là.

**- Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as eue ?** Je me retournais et l'observais. Il avait l'air triste.

**- Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte.**

**- Je n'aurais jamais du t'embarquer là-dedans. C'est de ma faute.**

Ok Monsieur se la jouait en mode culpabilité.

**- Bon écoute moi bien parce que je ne vais pas te le répéter donc ouvre bien tes pavillons. Tu n'y es pour rien. Avec ou sans toi, je soupçonnais qu'il y avait un problème. Dois-je te rappeler que si tu es là c'est parce que Bella et moi avons prévenu Charlie ?**

**- Et…** le coupais-je avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus stupide. J**e n'ai rien donc pas la peine de me faire ta tête de chiot désespéré.**

**- T'es pas croyable,** me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. **Toujours le mot pour rire.**

**- C'est tout moi ça, Jacob le clown de service.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, il stoppa sa voiture devant ma porte. Je le vis soupirer en regardant sa montre.

**- Un rendez-vous ?**

**- Non. Je pensais aller voir Bella ce soir. En fait, juste avant que tu n'appelles, je me rendais chez elle.**

**- Désolé.**

**- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

**- Ouais, c'est vrai. Bah tu peux toujours aller la voir maintenant.**

**- Non il est tard. Elle doit surement dormir. J'irais lui parler demain en espérant qu'elle m'en veuille un peu moins.**

**- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen**, lui répondis-je en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

**- Je viendrais te chercher à huit heures demain matin pour t'amener au poste,** me répondit-il faisant fi de ne pas avoir compris ce que je sous-entendais. **Par contre, je devrais ensuite aller bosser donc il faudra que tu trouves un autre moyen de locomotion.**

**- T'inquiète, je demanderais à Charlie de m'y déposer. Et puis, je prendrais ma moto. Je dois juste aller la rechercher chez mon père. **

**- Ok, je te ramènerais le soir si tu veux.**

**- Merci mec (****on verra bien demain Mec****). Bon je te laisse, pas que je ne t'aime pas mais j'ai vraiment envie de prendre une douche.**

**- Si tu te sens mal, que tu vomis ou quoi que ce soit appelle-moi.**

**- Oui maman. A demain !**

Je sortis de sa voiture et fermais la portière et me dirigeais vers ma porte. Je lui fis signe et Edward partit au moment où je rentrais chez moi.

_Putain de soirée !_

**POV Bella **

**14 août **

_Journée de merde ! _

Mon Dieu que ça faisait du bien de jurer et puis je n'avais rien de plus approprié pour qualifier cette journée. Et encore je n'étais levée que depuis deux heures. Et au travail depuis une petite heure. Mais en si peu de temps un nombre incalculable de choses s'étaient accumulées. Comme si une puissance supérieure avait décidé de me casser les pieds. Parano moi ? Si peu.

Tout avait commencé lorsque je m'étais réveillée, fourbue et courbaturée. Forcément dormir assise sur un canapé n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire si l'on voulait être fraiche et dispo le lendemain. N'importe quel magazine féminin pourrait le dire. Malheureusement pour moi, hier soir, j'avais décidé d'attendre qu'Edward rentre chez lui pour aller lui parler.

Au départ, je pensais qu'il ne tarderait pas et puis les minutes avaient défilées, se transformant en heures. Combien, je ne saurais le dire, puisque j'avais fini par m'endormir dans la position d'attente qui était la mienne à ce moment-là. Le pire était que pendant la nuit, j'avais du finir par plus ou moins m'affaler sur l'accoudoir où était posé la télécommande de la télé. Résultat des courses, j'avais ce matin, mal au dos, au cou et une marque rouge sur la joue qui ne voulait pas s'estomper. Et je préférais ne pas parler de ma fatigue.

Quand j'avais enfin réussi à m'extirper du sofa, j'avais jeté un coup d'œil de l'autre coté de la rue. Il y avait de la lumière chez Edward. Je m'étais demandé un instant si je ne devais pas essayer de lui parler tout de suite. Enfin après une bonne douche. Je m'étais trainée jusqu'à la salle de bain pour pouvoir me préparer. Une fois prête je décidais de sauter l'étape du petit-déjeuner pour rejoindre Edward le plus rapidement possible. Mais au moment où j'ouvris la porte, je vis sa voiture tourner au coin de la rue. Dire qu'il partait aux aurores était un euphémisme et une sorte de malaise s'empara de moi.

Et s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre ? Ok, il était très tôt, mais hier il n'avait pas passé la soirée chez lui et je savais qu'il s'était rendu quelque part également le matin précédent… Peut-être qu'il avait été vraiment blessé par ce que je lui avais dit lors de notre dispute et qu'il avait décidé de passer à autre chose ? Mes mains commençaient à trembler alors que je retournais dans la cuisine.

Tout en me préparant un café, je me fis violence pour me reprendre. Edward n'était pas comme ça. Il ne me ferait pas ça. J'avais décidais il y a de ça plusieurs semaines de lui faire confiance et je devais continuer. Il y avait une explication logique à son comportement et à toutes ses allées et venues, je devais m'en persuader. Et qui de préférence n'implique pas une autre femme ou un désir de rupture de notre relation. Je devais arrêter d'être si pessimiste mais il fallait dire à ma décharge que toutes les cachoteries qu'il gardait pour lui, ne m'aidait pas à avoir plus confiance en moi, en nous.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire que d'aller travailler, même s'il était encore tôt, je décidais de me rendre à l'institut. Peut-être que je pourrais parler avec Edward avant de commencer ma journée ? Même si l'endroit ne se prêtait pas vraiment à une discussion à cœur ouvert.

Arrivée sur le parking, l'angoisse me reprit. La voiture d'Edward n'était pas là. Mais où était-il ? Je me donnais l'impression d'être une harceleuse en pensant comme ça mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

D'un pas lourd je me dirigeais vers le vestiaire. Peut-être que Jacob serait déjà là et que je pourrais discuter un peu avec lui. Malheureusement, lorsque j'arrivais, le local était vide. Je déposais mes affaires avant d'aller me préparer un café. Je me m'assis à la table et je dus me perdre dans mes pensées parce que je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir ni une personne entrer.

**- Alors Belli Bella comment ça va aujourd'hui ? **

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de James tout près de mon oreille, si près que je sentis son souffle dans mon cou.

D'un geste brusque je reculais ma chaise pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

**- Tu m'as fait peur !** J'avais presque crié en lui disant ça. Ce qui le fit rire. **Ce n'est pas drôle.** Je savais qu'en lui répondant comme ça j'allais simplement l'encourager. Je commençais à bien le connaitre mais franchement, son souffle dans mon cou… non, il était hors de question qu'il m'approche de la sorte.

**- Allons, allons, ne fait pas ta mijaurée Belli Bella, je sais que tu aimes ça. **

**- Aimer quoi ?** Encore une fois mes mots claquèrent dans le silence de la pièce.

**- Les sensations fortes. **Sa voix était doucereuseet il n'y avait pas une pointe d'humour dans ce qu'il disait. Il me foutait la trouille cet abruti.

Heureusement la porte du vestiaire se rouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaitre Aro. Etrange. Le directeur ne venait jamais ici. Et vu l'expression de son visage, je pouvais dire qu'il était d'une humeur épouvantable.

**- James ! Ca fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite !** Et il repartit sans plus de cérémonie en claquant la porte.

L'infirmier se renfrogna, perdant son sourire suffisant. Il commença à s'éloigner de moi mais avant de sortir il ajouta d'un ton cryptique,

**- On terminera cette conversation plus tard, Belli Bella. **

_Connard ! _

J'allais devoir m'arranger pour ne pas le croiser seule pendant un moment. Enfin la bonne nouvelle c'est que visiblement il allait se prendre une engueulade de tous les diables par Aro_. _

_Bien fait !_

Décidant que j'étais restée suffisamment longtemps ici, et ne voulant pas prendre le risque de me retrouver seule une nouvelle fois avec James, je décidais d'aller préparer mon activité de ce matin.

En arrivant dans ma salle, je jetais un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre pour voir si Edward était arrivé. Effectivement il était en train de se garer. _Mais où avait-il bien pu aller ?_Je commençais à préparer le matériel pour l'activité de ce matin. Cela ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps et ensuite je décidais que j'irais voir Edward dans son bureau. Je ne voulais pas que cette situation s'éternise, j'allais finir par devenir folle sinon. Je n'aimais pas les conflits et j'étais intimement persuadée que les choses devaient être mise à plat une bonne fois pour toute. Advienne que pourra mais pour le bien être de ma santé mentale, il me fallait des réponses.

Je terminais trois quart d'heure plus tard. Toujours en avance sur mon horaire habituel, je partis à la recherche d'Edward. Mais arrivée devant son bureau je l'aperçu au bout du couloir en compagnie d'Aro. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur que ce matin et son ton était sans réplique alors qu'il parlait à Edward.

**- Alors je vous fais confiance, vous vous occupez des MacDermott aujourd'hui. Vous leur faites visiter l'institut, leur présenter nos méthodes et le personnel. Ils sont déjà convaincus que nous sommes ce qui il y a de meilleur pour leur fils mais sortez leur le grand jeu.**

Je vis Edward acquiescer d'un signe de tête et je poussais un profond soupir. Avec ces visiteurs je n'allais pas pouvoir lui parler de la journée. Dire que j'étais dépitée était peu dire et en plus maintenant je me demandais qu'elle mouche avait piquée Aro pour qu'il se comporte comme çà.

C'est en trainant les pieds que je retournais à ma salle quand je vis Jacob arriver. Je me dirigeais vers lui mais plus je m'approchais plus je trouvais qu'il avait une allure étrange. En arrivant à sa hauteur je me rendis compte qu'il avait une pommette gonflée et bleue et j'étais quasi certaine qu'il souffrait d'une jambe, vu la manière dont il se tenait.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé, Jacob ? **

**- Bonjour à toi, Bella !** Je n'étais définitivement pas d'humeur à jouer à ses jeux, bien que cela me rassure qu'il plaisante comme ça, alors je soupirais lourdement.

**- Holà, on dirait que tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin ! Ou alors c'est la mauvaise période du mois ?**

_Abruti de misogyne !_

**- Hé ! Je suis inquiète alors tu gardes des remarques débiles pour toi, ok ? Non mais franchement je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais à mon avis tu as du prendre un coup dur la tête.**

Ok, ce n'était pas très gentil mais bon c'était quoi cette façon de me parler ? Il eut la décence de prendre un air contrit pour s'excuser.

**- Je suis désolé, Bella. Ne te bile pas, j'ai juste eu un petit accident de voiture hier. **Il ne m'avait pas regardé dans les yeux en me parlant, ce qui m'énerva profondément. Je détestais les mensonges et il le savait très bien.

**- Juste un petit accident ? Tu es certain de ce que tu dis ?**

**- Ouais, enfin ma voiture est foutue mais sinon tout va bien. A part quelques bleus et contusions, **s'empressa-t-il de rajouter quand il vit le regard que je lui lançais.

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?** Je le vis hésiter une petite seconde avant de me répondre.

**- C'était un truc tout bête, j'ai raté un virage et ma voiture s'est précipitée dans un ravin. J'ai réussi à sauter à temps. Je me suis relevé, j'ai appelé Edward pour qu'il vienne me chercher et voilà, fin de l'histoire !**

**- Tu as appelé Edward ? **

**- Euh ouais, pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ?**

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? **Il sembla surpris de ma question. **Je serais venue te chercher. **

Pourquoi appeler Edward et pas moi ? Même s'ils semblaient mieux s'entendre depuis quelques temps, je ne voyais pas pourquoi Jacob avait préféré l'appeler lui que moi. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie juste une constatation. Une dépanneuse à la limite, j'aurais pu le comprendre.

**- Bah, tu sais, ces trucs-là, c'est pour les mecs.** _Il n'allait pas recommencer quand même ?_ **Je n'ai pas voulu te faire paniquer, **rajouta-t-il en voyant mon air choqué**, c'est tout. Bon c'est pas tout mais le devoir m'appelle. Le boulot ne va pas se faire tout seul.**

Il commença à tourner les talons mais je l'arrêtais.

**- Jacob, attend. Tu as besoin d'un chauffeur ? Comme tu n'as plus de voiture… **J'étais toujours irritée mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser sans moyen de locomotion pour rentrer chez lui. Et puis, ça me permettrait de le cuisiner sur son mensonge.

Il me sourit franchement et j'eu l'impression que c'était la première fois aujourd'hui.

**- C'est gentil Bella mais je me suis arrangé. Edward m'a accompagné ce matin voir ton shérif de père pour les papiers et la déclaration d'accident et Ben me ramène ce soir. Et demain je ressors ma moto. **Il avait l'air extatique en parlant de son engin de la mort.

**- Un accident ne t'a pas suffit ? **

**- Je suis un bon conducteur.** Il avait une expression indignée sur le visage.

**- Dixit celui qui a raté un virage.** Instantanément son expression se ferma et il haussa les épaules.

**- Bah parfois il faut vivre dangereusement non ? Bon je dois y aller.**

Je le regardais partir un peu surprise quand même, mais soulagée également. Maintenant je savais où était Edward hier soir et ce matin. Je me sentis presque ridicule d'avoir échafaudé tous ces scénarios catastrophes alors qu'il était simplement en train de rendre service à un ami.

Je repartis d'un pas léger vers ma salle, en faisant un détour pour éviter James. Ma journée ne se passa finalement pas trop mal. Si je mettais de côté le fait qu'Aro était d'une humeur de bulldog, que j'avais l'impression que Jacob ma cachait quelque chose et que je n'avais pas encore pu parler à Edward.

Vers seize heure mon humeur commença à changer radicalement, Edward n'avait pas essayé de venir me voir et je ne l'avais même pas croisé alors que normalement il aurait du venir me présenter aux visiteurs. M'évitait-il ? C'est en ruminant mes sombres pensées que je finis par ranger mon matériel et que je remplis mes fiches d'activités journalières. Je déposais rapidement ces dernières sur le bureau de Mme Cope, qui comme toujours était à son poste prête à distiller ses ragots au premier venu. Quand j'entendis dans la même phrase les prénoms de Victoria et Edward, je tournais les talons rapidement vers les vestiaires. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus.

Je claquais la porte de mon casier en soufflant quand j'entendis un rire derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis James, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur.

**- Et ben Belli Bella, tu m'as l'air bien énervée. Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre casier t'as fait ?**

**- James,** dis-je en grinçant des dents. **Rien, je suis juste épuisée.** Il ne manquait plus que lui, la journée avait déjà été difficile alors je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me débarrasser de lui.

**- Allez ma jolie, tu peux tout me dire,** dit-il en refermant la porte de la salle.

**- Il n'y a rien James. Je m'apprêtais juste à partir.**

James avait continué à avancer et était maintenant à deux pas de moi. Je ramassais mon sac au sol et fit un pas de coté pour essayer d'atteindre la porte tout en le contournant. Il se mit devant moi afin de me barrer le passage.

- **J'ai entendu pas mal de choses depuis mon retour. Il parait que tu as laissé tomber ton toutou et que maintenant tu te faisais le psy ? **

Je grimaçais sur le fait qu'il traite Jacob de toutou mais je me mordis la langue afin de ne pas lui répondre. Il n'attendait que ça et je n'avais pas envie de rester seule, enfermée ici avec lui.

**- Qui aurait pu le croire que tu étais ce genre de filles, hein ?** dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait. Je m'efforçais juste de reculer mais lorsque je sentis le mur dans mon dos, je savais que je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin.

**- James, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- Tu ne comprends pas ? Vraiment ? Allez arrête de faire ta sainte ? Sous tes airs, tu es en fait une vraie salope.**

**- Pardon ?** lui dis-je estomaquée. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Même si James avait toujours eu un comportement assez limite avec moi, aujourd'hui il y avait quelque chose de plus.

**- Il faut bien ça pour égailler mon pote Ed. J'en ai eu un avant-goût lors de notre soirée.**

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Je ne comprenais absolument rien. Edward et lui étaient sortis ensemble ? Quand ? Edward ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Il avait plutôt l'air de ne pas porter James dans son cœur, tout comme moi.

**- On dirait que ton chéri te fait des cachotteries.**

Il mit sa main sur mon visage. Main que je repoussais bien évidemment mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer. Je commençais à avoir peur et ça paraissait l'amuser que je le repousse, il revenait sans cesse vers mon visage. Las de son jeu malsain, je le poussais espérant ainsi me libérer de l'étau qu'il formait de son corps trop près du mien.

Malheureusement, vu le peu de force que j'avais, je ne réussis même pas à le faire bouger. Je le regardais paniquée tandis qu'il souriait à pleine dents. Il s'amusait de ma peur. Quand je vis la joie dans ses yeux, la colère s'empara de moi.

**- James, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je dois partir alors laisse-moi passer,** lui dis-je vraiment furieuse.

Malheureusement même moi je pouvais percevoir des trémolos dans ma voix et James le remarqua car son sourire se fit encore plus grand.

**- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la salope ?**

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et essaya de m'embrasser. Je me mis à crier mais il mit une de ses mains contre ma bouche afin de me faire taire. Il pressait tellement fort ma mâchoire que la douleur me fit gémir.

**- Tu la fermes !**

Je ne bougeais plus, la peur me paralysait les jambes et la douleur était trop forte. Je voulais juste qu'il arrête d'appuyer comme un dingue sur ma bouche.

**- Tu vas arrêter de gueuler et je te lâche, t'as compris ?**

J'acquiesçais et il retira sa main. J'ouvris la bouche afin de détendre ma mâchoire douloureuse.

**- Tu sais, on n'est pas de super potes mais je suis sûr qu'Edward ne dira rien. Après notre soirée, il peut bien me prêter son joujou pour que je puisse m'amuser un peu.**

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'étais pétrifiée. Je jetais des regards furtifs vers la porte. Je savais bien que je n'arriverais pas jusque là sans qu'il m'attrape avant. Je continuais donc à la fixer en espérant que quelqu'un rentre. N'importe qui mais pourvu que quelqu'un arrête ce malade.

**- Tout le monde est déjà parti ma jolie. Il ne reste plus que Mike et Angela qui sont en train de faire leur ronde,** me dit-il en ayant surpris mon regard vers la sortie. **On a encore une bonne demi-heure devant nous. Juste le temps qu'il me faut pour te sauter.**

Je me mis à trembler de toute part. Vu l'heure, James avait surement raison. J'avais tellement trainé avant de venir prendre mes affaires que maintenant je me retrouvais seule avec lui.

**- T'as pas envie de savoir quel bon coup je suis ? Allez Belli Bella, je suis sûr qu'Edward n'arrive pas à te faire prendre ton pied mais t'inquiète, avec moi, tu vas hurler à t'en étouffer.**

Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que j'allais hurler mais sûrement pas de plaisir. Voyant que personne n'allait passer cette porte, je tentais le tout pour le tout.

Je balançais mon genou dans le bas ventre de James. Il ne dut pas s'y attendre car il se tordit de douleur en jurant. Il porta ses mains à son entrejambes. J'en profitais pour le contourner. J'allais attraper la poignée de la porte quand je sentis qu'on me tirait en arrière par les cheveux. Je ne pus réprimer un cri de douleur.

**- Putain ! Tu vas me le payer espèce de salope. **

Il me poussa contre les casiers. Il souffla et passa sa main là où je lui avais envoyé mon genou.

**- Ne refais jamais ça, **me dit-il fou furieux.

Il inspira plusieurs fois en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, je vis une nouvelle lueur dans ses prunelles. Une lueur de joie comme s'il venait de recevoir son cadeau de Noël avant l'heure.

**- Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu aimais ça dans la douleur. Ahh Isabella, je sens que toi et moi** **on va bien s'entendre,** me dit-il en murmurant, sa bouche trop près de mon visage. Son haleine me donnait la nausée. **J'aime aussi quand c'est sauvage et quand ça fait mal.**

Je fermais les yeux et les larmes que je tentais désespérément de contenir dévalèrent le long de mes joues. Sa main était près de mon décolleté. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir que quelqu'un vienne. Mes larmes redoublèrent quand je me mis à prier que tout se termine rapidement.

**POV Inconnu**

Ce chien avait survécu ! Comment ? Aucune idée. Mais je pouvais affirmer qu'il avait eu de la chance parce que survivre à une chute pareille était pratiquement impossible. J'allais devoir trouver un autre plan pour l'éliminer parce qu'il n'était pas envisageable qu'il vive maintenant qu'il avait des soupçons sur ce qui se passait à l'institut. Hors de question qu'une ordure pareille réduise à néant tout ce que nous avions entrepris pour en arriver là où nous en étions.

En plus pour ma propre sécurité, j'avais plutôt intérêt à ne pas le rater la prochaine fois. Aro était furieux et si j'avais appris quelque chose au cours de toutes ces années passées avec lui, c'est qu'il détestait les gens qui commettaient des erreurs. J'allais devoir réparer la mienne et rapidement. Surtout que le cas Alice Brandon allait être bientôt définitivement réglé puisqu'Aro avait décidé d'accélérer le plan.

* * *

Oui, bon, ok, j'ai dit pas à tous les chapitres pour les fins dans ce genre, mais je ne parlais pas de celui-ci en particulier… Je ne suis même pas désolée pour le coup ! (N/Sab : Moi non plus !)

Bon vous voulez la suite ? Vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Oui ? Et bien Nous on veut des reviews… Ouaip c'est du chantage et j'ai même pas honte ! (et toi Sab tu assume ?) (N/Sab : J'assume totalement notre envie de reviews. On adore lire vos impressions et vos commentaires).

Bises à tous et à bientôt,

Sab et Lilou


	19. Note

Désolée pour la fausse joie mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

C'est Sab et je tiens à clarifier la situation.

Tout d'abord pas de panique la fiction n'est pas abandonnée !

Ensuite, vous dire que ceci est l'institut pas la traduction de « il va y avoir du sang ».

Lilou n'a plus posté depuis un certain temps et comme la plupart d'entre-vous l'ont déduit, elle a eu quelques petits soucis d'ordres privés qui font qu'elle n'a plus eu le loisir de se connecter. De plus, elle a mis un note d'auteur.

Alors pour les râleuses, je tiens à clarifier un point essentiel :

Nous avons une vie en dehors de FF. Ca vous étonne hein ? C'est le scoop du jour ! mais heureusement pour nous la plupart de nos lecteurs, lectrices l'ont bien compris.

Nous avons toutes les deux une vie de famille avec enfant et sans vouloir manquer de respect à qui que ce soit, nos enfants passent avant tout ! Ceux et celles qui comprennent tant mieux et les autres et ben… tant pis !

Nous avons toutes les deux également un boulot à temps plein (voir même deux quand on voit le temps que ça nous prend) et le soir on a des fois autres choses à penser que de mettre à jour nos histoires.

Si cette note en blesse certains ou certaines et ben tant pis ! Nous écrivons pour le plaisir et pas sous la contrainte donc faudra malheureusement faire avec nos emplois du temps qui sont vraiment très chargés en ce moment et ce depuis malheureusement quelques mois.

Je tenais juste à vous rassurer. On va essayer de dégager le peu de temps que nous avons à disposition pour continuer ce que nous avons commencé je vous rassure parce que Lilou et moi sommes bien d'accord il est hors de question que nous abandonnions notre bébé mais les aléas de la vie ont fait que ces derniers mois ont été particulièrement difficile tant pour elle que pour moi !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour ceux ou celles qui auront encore le courage de nous lire malgré cette si longue absence.

Sab


	20. Chapitre 17

Euh ? Il y a encore de la lumière dans le coin depuis le temps ? Vous vous souvenez de nous ? Ah c'est gentil, parce que nous on ne vous a pas oublié… malgré les apparences… On va pas s'excuser, on ne va pas ramper à vos pieds… ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps… et si on perd du temps bah on n'écrit pas et on ne traduit pas… (Hein Sab, tu aimes bien traduire maintenant ? Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler encore… mer…credi, zut. J'ai rien dit alors, motus et bouche cousue sur le truc qu'on prépare…) **(N/Sab : mais chuuuuuuuuutttt faut rien dire ! c'est une surprise hein**). Bref je me reprends, perso je vous souhaite à tous de super fêtes de fin d'année et aussi une bonne lecture ! (**N/Sab idem et encore désolée pour le laps de temps si long**)

* * *

**POV JASPER**

**13 août 2009**

Je regardais ma montre et soufflais. Emmett ne devait plus tarder maintenant. Il m'avait dit qu'il passerait aux alentours de vingt heures. Je repensais à son coup de fil de la veille.

Flash-Back

_J'étais en train de terminer la rédaction de mon article quand mon téléphone sonna. Charlotte m'annonça qu'Emmett désirait me parler et elle me le passa._

_**- Salut Jazz !**_

_**- Salut Emmett, quoi de neuf ?**_

_**- Toujours la même chose mon frère. **_

_**- Comment ça été à New-York ?**_

_**- Comment sais-tu que j'étais là-bas ?** me demanda-t-il, dubitatif._

_**- Rosalie m'a téléphoné lundi soir et m'en a parlé. Elle était anxieuse.**_

_**- Pourquoi ? Elle ne m'a rien dit pourtant.** Il était clairement inquiet._

_**- Tu connais Rosalie, **lui dis-je, las. **Elle ne te dira rien pour ne pas t'inquiéter mais j'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur elle, s'il te plaît. Elle est plus fragile qu'il n'y parait.**_

_**- J'avais remarqué aussi, **dit-il avec un rire sans joie**, même si elle essaye de le cacher. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. **Il se faisait vraiment du souci. **Je vais essayer de prendre quelques jours de congé pour passer plus de temps avec elle et essayer de lui changer les idées.**_

_**- C'est une bonne idée Em. Je pense sincèrement qu'un peu de changement d'air lui serait bénéfique. **_

_**- Oui, tu as raison. **_

_**- Sinon, comment tu vas ?**_

_**- Moi ça va. J'ai toujours autant de boulot, mais je gère. J'ai un gros dossier que je dois plaider dans un mois. **_

_**- J'en ai entendu parler. Il s'agit du violeur récidiviste, non ?**_

_**- Oui c'est ça. C'est pour ça que j'étais à New-York. Je devais prendre une dernière déclaration et voir les derniers points avec mon témoin principal.**_

_**- J'espère que tu gagneras,** lui dis-je, sincère._

_**- J'espère aussi et franchement avec tout ce que j'ai, il risque de prendre pour un bon moment, en tout cas je ferais tout pour.**_

_**- Ca, j'en suis sûr.**_

_**- Bon sinon je ne t'appelais pas pour ça. J'ai profité de mon petit séjour à New-York pour recueillir les infos que tu m'as demandé au sujet d'Alice Brandon.**_

_**- T'as trouvé quelque chose ?**_

_J'entendis du bruit derrière lui. Sa secrétaire lui parlait mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle lui disait._

_**- Désolé. Je vais devoir te laisser. Je pense que j'ai quelque chose pour toi mais je préfère te voir pour en parler. Tu es chez toi demain soir ?**_

_**- Oui bien sûr. A quelle heure tu veux passer ?**_

_**- Vers vingt heures, si c'est bon pour toi.**_

_**- Ok, je t'attendrais.**_

_**- A demain Jazz.**_

Fin flash-back

Je me demandais ce qu'il avait trouvé. Je supposais qu'il avait pu mettre la main sur au moins un des deux testaments comme je lui avais demandé, peut-être même sur les deux si tant est que celui d'Alice existait.

En tout cas, connaissant Emmett, si quoi que ce soit était louche, il trouverait la faille. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. C'était sûrement lui. Je me levais de mon canapé et allais ouvrir. C'était bien Emmett. Je le fis entrer et lui proposais une bière qu'il accepta. Nous discutâmes quelques instants. Il bu une gorgée de sa bière avant d'attaquer tout de suite.

**- Pas que je ne t'aime pas mon cher beau-frère, mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc je vais en venir au fait.**

Il me tendit une enveloppe. Je l'ouvris et en sortis un document que je parcourais rapidement. Il s'agissait du testament des parents d'Alice. Je pris quelques minutes pour le lire mais n'étant pas juriste, j'avais besoin de temps pour l'analyser.

**- Puisque tu es un peu pressé, je te propose que tu me dises ce que tu en penses et je l'étudierais plus en détails plus tard.**

**- Je peux te dire plusieurs choses à propos de ce document. Tout d'abord ces gens là savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Tout est légal. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait le contrer mais ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection donc si tu veux, je peux voir avec un de mes confrères spécialisé en droit des successions pour qu'il vérifie.**

**- On verra. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais bien éviter que trop de gens sachent qu'on fouille dans la vie d'Alice. **Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**- C'est ce que je pensais. C'est pour ça que je n'ai encore rien fait mais je connais quelques personnes de confiance donc quand tu voudras, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire.**

**- Merci. Quand tu disais qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?**

**- Et bien figure toi que je pense que ce document répond à une question que toi et Edward** **vous vous posiez.** Il me regarda et je vis un éclat dans son œil. C'était le signe qu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'important. **Ce document stipule qu'en cas de décès de leur unique héritière, tous leurs avoirs et leurs biens mobiliers comme immobiliers seraient redistribués à diverses œuvres caritatives.**

Je méditais quelques instants sur ce qu'Emmett était en train de me dire. Il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait. Les Volturis avaient de l'argent. Je ne pensais pas que leur seule motivation soit la fortune des Brandon.

**- Et concernant les parts de la société ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Alice en est détentrice à cinquante et un pourcent.**

**- C'est là où je te dis que ces gens savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Il est prévu qu'au cas où leur fille décéderait et si celle-ci n'avait pas d'enfants, toutes les actions seraient réparties entre plusieurs actionnaires. **

Je réfléchis quelques instants et le mécanisme des Volturi me sautaient sauta enfin aux yeux. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas éliminé. Il avait besoin d'elle pour garder le contrôle total de la TWILIGHT COMPANY. Sans les actions d'Alice, ils perdaient la tête de la compagnie.

Cette réponse me fit froid dans le dos. Nous pensions bien qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'épargner Alice mais me le voir confirmer me fit prendre conscience que si nous ne faisions rien, elle serait perdue à tout jamais. Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Emmett interrompit mes pensées.

**- Comme je te le disais, à première vue je n'ai pas vu de faille dans ce testament. Tout me semble clair et inattaquable. **Il s'arrêta un instant.

**- Il y a un problème ?**

**- Non pas vraiment.** Il souffla. **Ce n'est vraiment pas dans mon domaine Jazz. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire sauf qu'il y un truc qui est bizarre, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'ai lu ce dossier une bonne vingtaine de fois et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que d'un point de vue juridique, il me semble bon, et pourtant j'ai la sensation que je passe à côté de quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi exactement.**

L'instinct d'Emmett ne lui faisait jamais défaut et s'il pensait qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait, je décidais de lui faire confiance.

**- Laisse-moi le document que je puisse l'étudier de mon coté et si on ne trouve rien, on verra avec un de tes collègues pour qu'il y jette un coup d'œil.**

**- Pas de soucis Jazz. Ce n'est peut-être rien. Peut-être que c'est moi qui me trompe. A première vue, comme je te l'ai dis, tout me semblait correct mais c'est en le relisant dans l'avion que j'ai eu une drôle de sensation, sans savoir pourquoi. J'ai également réussi à savoir qu'Alice avait aussi un testament mais je n'ai pas encore pu en obtenir une copie. **

Il termina sa bière d'une traite et se releva.

**- Bon, je vais te laisser. Ma femme m'attend et j'ai promis de ne pas rentrer tard.**

**- Pas de problème. Merci encore pour ce que tu fais. **

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte.

**- Embrasse Rosalie de ma part.**

**- Je n'y manquerais pas, **me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil explicite.

**- Pitié Em. C'est ma sœur. **

**- Ahhhh Jazz. Il est vraiment temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un. Tu deviens vraiment grincheux.**

Je levais mon majeur et il explosa de rire tout en refermant la porte. Je retournais vers mon canapé et pris les documents. Il y avait une centaine de pages. Ca allait me prendre du temps. Je pris mon portable et me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Vu la taille du dossier, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. J'avais suivit des cours de droit avec Edward, pendant nos études de journalisme. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que je n'avais pas tout oublié.

**POV EDWARD**

**14 août 2009**

Mon dieu que la journée avait été longue ! Les MacDermott étaient des gens charmants mais je n'étais pas habitué à faire ce genre de chose. Leur louer les bienfaits de l'institut pour leur fils avait été difficile pour moi. Leur assurer que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour leur enfant avait tendance à me laisser un gout amer dans la bouche. Comment dire à des parents aimant qu'ils peuvent confier leur fils unique à cet établissement alors que je savais pertinemment que certains patients étaient mal traités ici ? Bon la seule chose qui me rassurait, c'était de me dire que c'était une famille de la classe moyenne et par conséquent Aro n'aurait aucun avantage à les abuser. Après tout, et Alice mise à part, les prestations qu'offrait l'institut étaient tout à fait honorables.

En les raccompagnant jusqu'à leur voiture, j'aperçu la camionnette de Bella. Peut-être m'attendait-elle ? Je ne l'avais même pas vu aujourd'hui, si ce n'était de loin au détour d'un couloir, et encore elle était de dos.

En soupirant, je retournais dans le bâtiment. Nous devions parler et le plus vite serait le mieux. Je n'aimais pas cette situation et nous devions la régler au plus vite parce que la connaissant, j'étais certain que cette situation devait la bouffer, tout comme moi.

Je retournais à mon bureau, pris mes affaires, puis je me dirigeais vers le bureau d'Aro. Je voulais lui faire mon rapport sur cette visite avant de partir. En passant je jetais un coup d'œil dans la salle d'activité de Bella pour voir si elle était encore là. Non. Elle devait certainement être aux vestiaires.

En arrivant à l'accueil je vis que Mme Cope était toujours là. Décidément rien ne me serait épargné aujourd'hui.

**- Edward ! Vous êtes encore là ? **S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux des fiches qu'elle était entrain de classer.

**- Oui, les MacDermott viennent de partir et je voulais faire mon rapport à Aro.**

**- Ah oui ! Mais le directeur est occupé en ce moment. Il a demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas. **

**- Et bien est-ce que vous pourrez lui dire que tout s'est bien passé et que je reparlerais avec lui de cette visite lundi matin à la première heure. **

**- Pas de problème Edward. Alors ces MacDermott ? Ils sont comment ?** Intérieurement, je soupirais. J'aurais du me douter qu'elle tenterait de me tirer des informations.

**- Ils ont l'air de gens tout à fait respectable.**

**- Ils viennent de Seattle n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Euh, oui.**

**- Figurez-vous que ma grand-mère connaissait des MacDermott qui venaient de Seattle. Et bien je peux vous assurer que ces gens étaient tout sauf respectable. **

A partir de ce moment là je mis mon esprit en pause, n'écoutant pas ce qu'elle me disait et me contentant simplement d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment à ce qu'elle disait. Je ne refixais mon attention sur elle qu'au moment où j'entendis ces paroles libératrices.

**- Mais je parle, je parle et je vous empêche de rentrer chez vous alors qu'il est déjà tard. **

Finalement c'était peut être mon jour de chance. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que j'entendais Mme Cope admettre qu'elle parlait trop et mettre fin d'elle-même à une conversation. Après lui avoir souhaité un bon week-end, je repris mon chemin. Je décidais de faire un détour vers la salle de pause au cas où Bella y serait encore. Même si je ne voulais pas discuter de nos problèmes ici, je pourrais lui proposer que l'on se voie en rentrant.

_Peut-être que je pourrais l'inviter à diner quelque part pour me faire pardonner ? _

Au moment où je pénétrais dans la pièce, je me glaçais d'horreur devant le spectacle qui jouait devant moi. C'était comme si mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant une fraction de seconde avant de repartir à une vitesse jamais atteinte.

Bella était là, coincée entre le mur au fond de la pièce et ce salopard de James qui la collait et la touchait. Elle tremblait, sanglotait, suffoquait.

Je n'eu pas conscience de traverser la pièce, parce que une seconde avant je me tenais dans l'encadrement de la porte et la suivante je saisissais l'épaule de James d'une main pour l'éloigner de Bella. Sous la surprise, il ne résista pas. Dans le même mouvement je le retournais vers moi et j'armais mon bras. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Mon poing s'écrasa méthodiquement, rapidement, brutalement sur sa mâchoire. Il recula à chaque fois de quelques pas mais je ne le laissais pas s'échapper. Je saisis le revers de sa blouse d'infirmier pour le ramener vers moi. D'un coup de tête, je fis jaillir du sang de son nez.

_J'allais le détruire, lui arracher la tête, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça_.

Un coup de genou bien placé le fit plier. Je le saisis par les cheveux, le tirant vers moi pour l'éloigner de Bella. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Je lui fracassais le crane contre le mur. Clairement sonné, il ne réagissait pas.

_Rien à foutre ! Il allait payer !_

Je lâchais ma prise sur ses cheveux et il s'effondra face contre terre. D'un coup de pied dans les cotes, je le retournais, prêt à porter le prochain coup. J'étais loin d'en avoir terminé avec lui. _J'allais le crever !_ Mais tout à coup, je sentis une petite main tremblante se poser sur mon bras.

**- Edward, arrête. S'il-te-plait arrête !** _Bella, ma Bella._ Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, une supplique. **Laisse-le. C'est bon maintenant.**

**- Pas question ! Ce malade t'a attaqué. **La rage coulait dans mes veines, et rien n'allait pouvoir m'arrêter. Ou presque…

**- Edward, tu me fais peur…** Je me figeais. Je faisais peur à Bella… alors que tous ce que je voulais c'était la mettre en sécurité, la protéger. **Je t'en supplie arrête, il a eu son compte.**

Lentement je baissais la tête vers la masse à terre. Effectivement, elle avait raison, James avait eu son compte, mais pas ce qu'il méritait. A cette simple pensée une envie furieuse de recommencer à frapper me prit. Bella du le sentir à coté de moi. Elle me tira par le bras pour m'éloigner de ce salopard, avant de me parler d'une voix douce, bien qu'encore entrecoupée de sanglots.

**- Je n'ai rien Edward. Il ne m'a rien fait. Laisse tomber ! **

Je la regardais, un peu hagard. Il ne lui avait rien fait ? La colère s'empara de moi.

**- Il ne t'a rien fait ? Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas arrivé ? **

Je n'avais pas pu empêcher ma voix de claquer. Mon ton était méchant et j'avais bien conscience que mon regard devait être menaçant. Mais lorsqu'elle éclata en sanglots une nouvelle fois, je me traitais d'abruti fini. Bella n'était pas responsable, elle était la victime pas la coupable. Ma rage se retourna une nouvelle fois vers James. Mais cette fois je réussi à me contenir. Ma Bella avait besoin de moi, pas d'une bête féroce prête à tout dévaster sur son passage.

Je l'attirais dans mes bras et la serrais le plus fort possible.

**- Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter contre toi. Tu n'y es pour rien. **J'entrecoupais chacune de mes phrases par un baiser dans ses cheveux. J'essayais de faire redescendre la pression et de me montrer le plus doux possible.

**- Je voudrais rentrer maintenant. S'il te plait.** Elle sanglotait contre ma chemise.

**- Je crois que l'on devrait aller au poste de police, Bella. Il faut que tu portes plainte. **

**- Non, non, pas question. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me faire quoi que ce soit. Je t'assure Edward, je n'ai rien. Il ne m'a pas touché.**

**- Bella…** elle me coupa d'un geste de la main et sa voix se fit plus ferme.

**- Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai rien et il sera toujours temps de déposer plainte demain. De toute façon, ça sera sa parole contre la mienne.**

**- Je te signale que je suis témoin.** J'étais quand même un peu agacé par son attitude.

**- Tu pourras toujours être témoin mais aussi coupable de l'avoir passé à tabac. Tu pourrais avoir de gros ennuis Edward. **

C'est moi où elle était en train de me faire la morale là ? Hé je n'avais plus quatre ans non plus.

**- Tu crois que ton père me chercherait des histoires pour ce que je viens de faire ?** Je marquais un point là. Elle soupira.

**- Non. Evidemment que non. Mais qui sait ce que ça pourrait donner devant un juge ? Surtout si l'agression n'est pas reconnue.**

**- Bella, je m'en fous de ce qui pourrait arriver. Il faut se débarrasser de ce cinglé.** J'eu toutes les peines du monde de ne pas parler de ce que je savais au sujet de James.

**- Il ne recommencera plus. Il n'osera plus jamais m'approcher avec ce que tu viens de lui faire. Je veux rentrer Edward. Et puis il faut te soigner, tu saignes. **

Je portais ma main à mon visage. Effectivement, je m'étais, sans m'en rendre compte, ouvert l'arcade. Ce n'était pas trop méchant.

**- Très bien, si tu veux rentrer, je te raccompagne. Mais cette discussion n'est pas terminée.**

**- On verra,** marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents avant de ramasser son sac à terre.

En passant près de la porte, je poussais du pied James, peut être un peu plus fort que nécessaire, pour nous dégager le passage.

**- On le laisse là ?** demanda Bella.

**- Si tu veux on peut le ramener avec nous pour le soigner,** répondis-je acide. Je n'étais pas prêt de digérer son refus de porter plainte, même si d'une certaine façon je comprenais ses raisons. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui me rendait malade. J'étais certain qu'elle faisait ça pour me protéger. **Excuse-moi,** me sentis-je obligé de rajouter quand je la vis au bord des larmes une nouvelle fois. **Viens.** Je lui tendis ma main pour qu'elle la prenne et l'entrainait avec moi jusqu'à ma voiture.

Nous n'avions croisé personne en chemin, et c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Je ne me voyais pas expliqué l'état de mon arcade, qui commençait soit dit en passant à sérieusement m'élancer maintenant que la poussée d'adrénaline était retombée.

En arrivant sur le parking Bella se dirigea vers sa voiture mais je l'en empêchais.

**- Bella…** je commençais à me sentir las de tout ça. **Laisse-moi te ramener. On viendra chercher ta voiture demain ou tu la retrouveras lundi matin.**

**- Non, c'est bon, je peux…** je la coupais d'un geste de la main.

**- Tu es épuisée et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas choquée par ce qui vient de se passer. Alors il est hors de question que je te laisse conduire comme ça.**

Elle me regarda pendant un moment, puis finit par soupirer. Elle ne dit rien mais elle se dirigea vers ma voiture. J'avais au moins gagné cette bataille.

Le trajet jusqu'à notre rue se fit en silence, Bella reposant sa tête contre la vitre, les yeux fermés. Elle était bien plus secouée par ce qui venait de se produire que ce qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Je me garais dans l'allée devant chez moi et elle sortit en même temps que moi de la voiture. Elle traversa directement la rue vers chez elle. Je la suivis, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser seule.

J'entrais à sa suite dans la maison. Elle laissa négligemment tomber son sac dans l'entrée et se dirigea tout de suite vers les escaliers.

**- Installe toi dans la cuisine, je reviens,** me lança t'elle sans même un regard.

Je m'assis sur une chaise et attendis qu'elle soit de retour. J'étais assez anxieux. Il fallait qu'on parle, mais je n'avais absolument pas imaginé que ce serait dans ces circonstances. Elle revint rapidement avec une grande boite blanche dans les mains. Je la regardais d'un air interrogateur. Elle haussa les épaules et me fit un petit sourire. Le premier depuis longtemps.

**- Mon kit de premier soin. Avec ma maladresse… **

Je lui souriais à mon tour en signe de compréhension. Elle déposa tout son matériel sur la table de cuisine et tira une chaise près de la mienne. Je me tournais pour lui faire face et la regardais préparer le désinfectant, des pansements et des bandages.

**- Euh… tu ne crois pas que tu en sors un peu trop là ? C'est juste une arcade.**

**- Tes mains.** Elle me fit un geste pour me désigner mes poings qui j'avais posé sur mes cuisses.

Effectivement, je n'y étais pas allé de main morte. J'avais une ou deux entailles et j'allais peut-être avoir quelques contusions.

Elle commença par mon visage, qu'elle désinfecta avant d'y poser deux strips.

**- Ce n'est pas très profond. Tu as eu de la chance tu aurais pu avoir besoin de points de suture.**

Ensuite elle passa à mes mains. Ce n'était pas très douloureux et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder penchée sur moi avec son air concentré. Elle y mettait beaucoup d'application et j'étais épaté de voir tant d'assurance, que seule confère l'expérience, dans son expression.

Comme elle était toujours silencieuse je me décidais à prendre la parole. Après tout nous étions toujours en froid et nous avions encore des choses à régler.

**- Bella, est-ce que ça va ? **Elle me fit un signe de tête sans me regarder, ce qui ne me rassura pas tellement.** Ecoute, je sais que l'on doit discuter tous les deux, et je me doute que cela doit être le cadet de tes soucis pour le moment. Mais quand tu te sentiras prête, **j'hésitais un moment,** je serais là. Et si tu veux parler de ce qui c'est passé avec James aussi. Je serais là quoiqu'il arrive, d'accord?**

Elle finit par relever son visage vers moi et me regarda intensément pendant un moment, qui me parut une éternité, avant de prendre la parole. Mais je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce qu'elle me dit.

**- James… a dit certaines choses avant que tu n'arrives.** Je restais silencieux attendant qu'elle poursuivre, même si l'angoisse commençait à me prendre. _L'enfoiré !_ Il avait fallu qu'il parle en plus. **Il a dit que vous étiez amis, que vous étiez sortit ensemble une fois. **Bon, ce n'était pas trop mauvais, j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir.** Et je sais qu'elle genre de soirée il fréquente habituellement. **Quoique… Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, pour lui répondre.

**- Bella, je suis effectivement allez à une soirée avec lui à mon arrivée ici. Et crois-moi c'est le genre d'expérience que je n'ai pas renouvelé. Je me suis fait avoir une fois, j'ai compris, et depuis tu remarqueras que je l'évite comme la peste.**

Elle acquiesça en silence alors je poursuivis.

**- Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier pendant cette soirée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu te raconter, mais le temps de prendre une bière et je suis reparti. **Mon Dieu, je détestais lui mentir comme ça. Elle méritait tellement mieux que ça.

**- Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance… mais avec tout ce que tu ne me dis pas… ben ça me fait facilement douter en fait. Et puis avec ce qui c'est passé hier et notre dispute…**

Je la coupais en posant ma main sur sa joue. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

**- Bella, je sais que je suis quelqu'un de très secret. Je suis comme ça je n'y peux rien, mais je veux que tu saches que je tiens beaucoup à toi et que tu es très importante pour moi.**

**POV Bella**

Je me sentais mal là. Vraiment très mal. Déjà la journée n'avait pas été brillante mais j'avoue que l'épisode avec James m'avait vraiment retourné. Bien plus que ça en fait. Mais je ne voulais pas déposer une plainte. Parce que comme je l'avais dit à Edward, il ne c'était, en définitive, rien passé et j'avais surtout eu peur. Et puis qui sait les ennuis que pourrait avoir Edward. Il avait vraiment amoché James.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir, même si à un moment il m'avait fait peur. J'avais eu l'impression que je n'arriverais pas à l'arrêter. Ca avait été comme si je découvrais une partie de sa personnalité, comme lors de notre dispute. Jusque là j'avais toujours eu à faire à un jeune homme doux, attentionné, passionné, intelligent, brillant… et il valait mieux que je m'arrête là dans tous les adjectifs que j'avais pour qualifier Edward. Mais je me rendais compte aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait se montrer possessif et jaloux et également violent. Bien que je serais la dernière à le lui reprocher. Et puis il était si secret, comme il venait de me le dire.

Seulement voilà, je ne pensais plus que c'était un simple trait de personnalité. Il me cachait quelque chose. C'était sans doute irrationnel et je n'avais pas de preuve à proprement parlé mais j'en avais la certitude. Tant de questions auxquelles il ne répondait pas, tant de réactions parfois étranges, qu'il ne justifiait jamais ou difficilement.

En temps normal, je pense que je l'aurais confronté et que j'aurais continué cette conversation, mais là j'étais vraiment mal et même si j'avais couru toute la journée après des explications maintenant je ne voulais plus savoir. La coupe était pleine. J'avais juste besoin de le croire, croire que j'étais importante pour lui, croire qu'il ne cachait rien, quitte à me voiler la face encore un peu, encore quelques heures ou quelques jours. Une décision devait être prise, non correction, il fallait que je prenne une décision quant à l'avenir de notre relation mais pas maintenant, pas ce soir. Plus tard…

**POV Edward**

Bella ne répondit pas à mes paroles, elle semblait réfléchir, comme si elle débattait de quelque chose avec elle-même. Avait-elle du mal à me croire ? Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me poser plus de questions parce que je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce baiser était tellement inattendu que sur le coup je me laissais emporter par les sentions et mon envie d'elle. Sa langue venait caresser mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche pour lui en laisser l'entrée. Le baiser était passionné et je passais une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa taille pour l'attirer vers moi tandis qu'elle jouait avec mes cheveux. Et puis un éclair de compréhension traversa mon esprit.

**- Bella,** j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration, **on ne devrait pas faire ça.**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Tu es bouleversée par ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de quoique ce soit et …** elle me coupa la parole.

**- Edward, j'en ai besoin. Vraiment besoin là. **La supplique dans sa voix me confirma que j'avais raison, nous étions en train de faire une erreur.

**- C'est bien ce que je dis Bella, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu as besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça.**

**- Non ! J'ai besoin de sentir que ce mec ne m'a rien fait ! J'ai besoin de savoir que ce qui s'est passé n'a pas d'importance ! J'ai besoin de me sentir aimée.** Si elle avait commencé en criant presque, sa dernière phrase n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Je le regardais un instant, un peu abasourdi et puis je rendis les armes. Elle voulait se sentir aimée et bien je pouvais le faire, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. En fait, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Alors je repris ses lèvres avec toute la passion dont j'étais capable. Elle me répondit instantanément en s'asseyant à califourchon sur mes genoux et en nouant ses mains derrière ma nuque. Nos langues reprenaient leur ballet et que je posais mes mains sur ses hanches.

Je n'allais pas plus loin, ne voulant pas la brusquer, lui laissant le choix d'arrêter. Mais elle devint rapidement plus entreprenante, alors je compris que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Et puis, j'étais plus que consentant. Elle relâcha mon cou pour s'attaquer aux boutons de ma chemise, brisant notre baiser seulement pour embrasser les parcelles de mon torse qui se révélait à sa bouche au fur et à mesure que le vêtement s'ouvrait. Elle traçait un chemin de la base de mon cou à mes épaules, passant sur mes clavicules et mes pectoraux. Le tracé de sa langue me faisait frissonner et je ne pus retenir un soupir en penchant ma tête en arrière pour savourer la sensation.

Après un long moment, je décidais de lui rendre la pareille et je fis remonter mes mains le long de sa taille en entrainant son top avec moi. Le faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête, je pris un instant pour la contempler. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : la dévorer. La dévorer de baisers. Je défis son soutien-gorge et le laissais tomber au sol. Immédiatement je m'emparais de ses seins. C'était comme s'ils avaient été fait pour moi s'adaptant parfaitement à la taille de mes paumes. A chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le penser et c'était encore plus vrai cette fois. Prenant le droit en coupe, j'approchais ma bouche pour le titiller et le lécher alors que de ma main gauche, je faisais rouler son téton entre mes doigts.

Bella soupirait sous mes caresses tout en s'accrochant à mes épaules pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, je décidais de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Abandonnant sa poitrine, je la saisis sous les fesses pour me relever. Surprise par le mouvement elle poussa un petit cri qui fut vite remplacé par un sourire quand elle comprit ce que je faisais. Je la déposais assise sur la table de cuisine juste à côté de nous.

Je me retrouvais debout entre ses jambes. Je repris sa bouche alors que Bella s'attaquait aux boutons de mon jeans. Je fis de même avec le sien. Elle s'écarta un peu de moi pour me faciliter la tâche, et d'une main sur son épaule je la poussais pour qu'elle s'allonge sur la table. Je tirais sur son pantalon entrainant avec lui son sous-vêtement et ses ballerines.

Elle était magnifique, étendue, nue sur cette table, les joues rougies par le désir, ses cheveux se répandant autour de sa tête et sur ses épaules. Son regard ne quittait pas le mien et elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure dans l'anticipation. Si je ne faisais pas rapidement quelque chose cette simple vision allait me faire venir dans mon pantalon comme un ado entrain de mater son premier Playboy.

Je me défis du reste de mes vêtements, envoyant valser au passage mes chaussures et me saisis rapidement de mon portefeuille dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon pour en sortir un préservatif. En le voyant, Bella se redressa et le saisit. Elle fixa son regard dans le mien tout en appuyant une main sur ma poitrine pour me faire reculer d'un pas.

Elle effleura de sa paume mon torse, mon estomac pour arriver sur mon bas-ventre, puis plus bas. Jamais ses yeux ne quittèrent les miens et lorsqu'elle saisit ma hampe son regard se fit plus intense. Comme si elle voulait jauger de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Quand elle commença un lent va-et-vient et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Bella du remarquer que mon souffle se faisait plus court et que je commençais à me perdre dans sa caresse parce qu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa sa langue dessus.

Elle stoppa ses caresses et saisie le préservatif qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle sur la table. Son regard toujours rivé au mien, elle ouvrit l'emballage avec une lenteur provocante. Si je n'avais pas été paralysé par l'image hautement érotique qu'elle me renvoyait, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu lui arracher des mains pour la prendre sans ménagement. Etrangement, elle m'avait demandé de l'aimer mais c'est elle qui menait la danse.

Bella déroula le morceau de plastique sur ma verge, et le sursaut que le contact de ses doigts provoqua en moi, fit naitre un sourire coquin au coin de ses lèvres. Décidant qu'elle avait suffisamment joué avec moi, je me rapprochais d'elle. Me positionnant entre ses jambes, j'attirais son visage vers le mien en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je l'entrainais dans un baiser passionné alors que de ma main libre j'allais jouer avec son intimité pour vérifier qu'elle était prête pour moi.

_Bordel ! Elle était plus que prête !_

Abandonnant ses cheveux et sans jamais cesser ma caresse intime, je fis glisser ses fesses sur le bord de la table et doucement j'entrais en elle. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que je gémissais de satisfaction. Lentement je commençais à bouger. Alors que jusqu'à maintenant Bella s'était tenue à mes épaules, elle me lâcha pour s'allonger sur la table. Le changement de position nous fit haleter en même temps et j'accélérais la cadence de mes mouvements alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de mes hanches. La sensation était envoutante et je devais faire appel à chaque parcelle de contrôle que j'avais en moi pour ne pas me perdre dans les méandres du plaisir.

Me penchant au-dessus d'elle j'attrapais un de ses tétons et le mordillais. Je sentis alors le corps de Bella se cambrer dans mon étreinte tandis que son intimité se serrait autour de mon sexe. Le long gémissement qu'elle poussa ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait en elle.

Remontant ma bouche jusqu'à ses lèvres, j'étouffais ses cris de jouissance par un profond baiser. Je continuais d'aller et venir en elle et lorsque je sentis que la vague de plaisir était passée, je me redressais pour donner plus d'amplitude à mes mouvements. Je saisis sa jambe droite et la fis reposer sur ma poitrine.

Cette nouvelle position coupa la respiration de ma belle. Alors que d'une main je maintenais sa cuisse en place, de l'autre j'allais jouer avec son clitoris déjà extrêmement sensible. Bella émettait des sons totalement incohérents et je n'étais plus capable d'articuler le moindre mot. J'aurais aimé lui dire combien elle était belle, combien elle était excitante et même combien je l'aimais mais tout cela restait coincé dans ma poitrine alors que je continuais à l'aimer.

Alors que mes muscles commençaient à être douloureux, que ma respiration n'était rien d'autre qu'erratique et que chaque parcelle de mon être était concentré sur le seul objectif de faire une nouvelle fois jouir Bella, je la sentis à nouveau se serrer autour de moi et je me laissais emporter par le plaisir. Ce fut comme une déferlante qui s'abattait sur moi et je me sentis presque écrasé par le nombre de sensation que je ressentis au moment de ma libération.

Pendant que je reprenais ma respiration, je me rendis compte que je m'étais écroulé sur Bella. Je me relevais avec précaution et Bella protesta en enroulant ses jambes autour de mes hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger.

**- Viens, on va s'installer ailleurs. Je ne suis pas certain que ta table de cuisine résiste encore longtemps.**

Un petit rire lui échappa, alors qu'une charmante rougeur colora son visage. Je l'entrainais alors avec moi dans le salon, après avoir jeté mon préservatif. Je nous installais sur le canapé, en nous recouvrant d'une couverture.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que nous ayons mangé en nous nourrissant mutuellement et après avoir refait l'amour tendrement cette fois, Bella s'endormit dans mes bras. Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter sa douce étreinte pour pouvoir aller téléphoner à Jasper, je l'entendis murmurer ces mots.

_Je t'aime, Edward._

Je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle et bizarrement alors que j'aurais du être transporté par cette déclaration innocente, je pris peur. En effet, je vis une larme solitaire rouler sur sa joue. J'eu l'impression que ces mots n'était pas un aveu inconscient de sa part mais plus un adieu. Et c'est l'estomac noué que je partis appeler mon meilleur ami pour le tenir informé des derniers événements.

**POV JASPER**

**Merde !**

**Merde !**

**Merde !**

Les choses tournaient et pas vraiment en bien. Aro était nerveux, Jacob avait eu un accident et James avait malmené la fille de Charlie et pour couronner le tout, il avait menacé Edward. Tout ça n'était pas bon du tout.

Je repris le dossier de James Whiterdale. Comme je l'avais déjà dit à Edward, mis à part le fait qu'il ait été suspecté dans une affaire de racket, je n'avais rien déniché. Même Emmett n'avait rien trouvé à ce nom.

Je pris quelques instants pour réfléchir. Généralement des crapules dans le style de ce James commençait rarement leurs méfaits si tard. Hors, ce nom n'apparaissait que depuis quelques années, comme si…. Comme s'il n'existait pas avant.

Je sentais un courant électrique me traverser. J'avais une idée, peut-être que je me trompais mais quelque chose me disait que j'étais sur la bonne voie. C'était cherché une aiguille dans une botte de foin mais ça aurait le mérite d'expliquer beaucoup de choses. Je rangeais les documents étalés sur mon bureau et je rallumais mon ordinateur. La nuit allait encore être longue.

J'avais travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit sur la vérification du testament des parents d'Alice et résultat des courses, j'avais passé une soirée frustrante. De ce que j'avais pu voir, tout était clean comme me l'avait dit Emmett.

Le seul point positif de cette longue nuit désespérante, c'était que, même si au début, j'avais du ressortir pas mal de fois mes anciens livres de l'université, mes cours m'étaient revenus au fur et à mesure. Le droit des successions étant un domaine vaste, j'étais quand même content d'avoir une bonne mémoire.

Je me resservis une tasse de café, qui allait devenir mon meilleur ami cette nuit et me mis à pianoter sur les touches de mon clavier en espérant trouver quelque chose qui confirmerait ma théorie sur ce fameux James.

**~~O~~**

Je sentis qu'on me poussait. J'entendais qu'on me parlait et je n'avais pas envie d'être dérangé. J'émis un grognement et au moment de me retourner, je me sentis tomber.

_Putain ma tête !_

**- Ca va Jasper ?**

C'était Charlotte. Elle avait l'air anxieux. J'ouvris mes yeux et remarquais que j'étais sur le sol de mon bureau et que je m'étais cogné la tête en tombant. Je me relevais.

**- Oui ca va. Merde j'ai du m'endormir.**

**- On dirait,** me dit-elle en esquivant un sourire**. Tiens, je t'ai ramené un café.**

**- Merci,** lui dis-je, reconnaissant. **Je vais en avoir besoin.** Je m'étirais et sentis mes muscles protestés. Voilà ce qu'on récoltait en s'endormant sur une chaise. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici un samedi matin ? **Elle me sourit gentiment.

**- Juste mettre de l'ordre dans mes dossiers avant mon départ en vacances. **Je la regardais d'un air surpris.

- **Tu as oublié, n'est-ce pas ? **J'acquiesçais, penaud. Elle rit.

**- Tu ne changeras jamais. Je vais te refaire du café.**

Elle repartit. Je pris une gorgée du café et me rendit vers la salle de bains attenante. J'avais ri quand Edward avait proposé de faire une petite salle de bains dans nos bureaux. Aujourd'hui, je le bénissais presque d'avoir eu cette idée de génie. Je me rinçais le visage et retournais à mon bureau. Je pris les clés de ma voiture et descendis jusqu'à celle-ci. Je pris le sac dans mon coffre qui contenait des affaires de rechange. Depuis qu'Edward et moi étions restés coincé en pleine cambrousse pendant un reportage et que nous avions du attendre quatre jours avant d'avoir pu retourner à la civilisation, nous avions pris l'habitude, tant lui que moi, d'avoir un sac contenant des affaires personnelles. Aujourd'hui, ce sac allait avoir son utilité.

Une fois ma douche prise, je m'habillais. Je retournais ensuite à mon bureau. Charlotte était venue pendant que je me lavais puisqu'une tasse de café fumante était posée sur mon bureau. Cette fille était vraiment géniale. Bien qu'à une époque, elle avait représenté plus, j'étais heureux de pouvoir toujours la compter comme une collaboratrice et aussi une amie.

Je me remis au travail. J'avais effectué des recherches pendant toute la nuit avant de sombrer. Je n'avais rien trouvé. Je me demandais si je ne devrais pas demandé à Charlie de faire ça. Même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je cherchais exactement, il avait plus de chance de vérifier si mon idée était bonne ou pas. De plus, je voulais vraiment finir d'éplucher le testament de Charles et Esther Brandon et je ne pouvais pas tout faire. Je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro de Charlie.

**- Charlie Swan !** Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur vu le ton qu'il avait utilisé pour décrocher.

**- Bonjour Charlie, c'est Jasper.**

**- Ha ! Salut Jasper. Comment tu vas mon grand ?**

**- Je vais bien merci et toi ?**

**- Bof j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Je comptais t'appeler. J'ai rencontré **_**Edward**_**.** Il avait sifflé le nom d'Edward. Charlie n'était pas ravi soit parce qu'il était mécontent de ne pas avoir su soit parce que celui-ci sortait avec sa fille.

**- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu pour lui mais je pensais que…**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper,** me dit-il en me coupant, **je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Il m'a tout expliqué. **

**- Il y a un problème avec lui ?**

**- Non pas vraiment, je m'inquiète juste pour ma fille.**

J'avais vu juste. Charlie était en pétard qu'Edward fréquente sa fille.

**- C'est un type bien Charlie, je te le promets**. Je mis autant de conviction dans ma phrase.

**- Je te crois. Il m'a l'air de faire ce qu'il peut pour la protéger et rien que pour ça il a ma sympathie. Je suis juste inquiet du fait qu'elle est attachée à lui. Je redoute sa réaction quand elle apprendra qu'il lui a mentit depuis le début et que j'étais au courant. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé souffre.**

Il s'inquiétait pour sa fille. C'était légitime. Charlie aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde.

**- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.**

**- Bref parlons d'autres choses. Tu as des nouvelles ?**

**- Disons que j'ai découvert pourquoi il la gardait en vie. Depuis le début c'est une question que l'on se posait avec Edward. Si comme nous le supposons, ils sont liés aux meurtres du détective et du psychologue de l'institut, il était illogique qu'ils hésitent à s'en débarrasser.**

**- C'est juste. Et pourquoi d'après toi ?**

**- J'ai eu accès au testament des parents et j'attends d'avoir celui d'Alice. D'après celui des Brandon, si elle venait à mourir tous ses biens seraient distribuées auprès de diverses associations caritatives et ses actions seraient partagées auprès de différentes personnes autres que le cabinet Volturi et donc … **

**- Plus aucun contrôle sur la société de cette petite,** me dit-il en terminant ma phrase.

**- C'est exactement ça. Je continue à faire des recherches et je te tiendrais au courant si j'ai des nouvelles.**

**- Merci. Tu as bien avancé là où je piétinais. Décidément, je vais finir par croire que tu es mieux informé que moi.**

**- Disons que j'ai moins les mains liées que toi. Mais justement puisque tu parles d'informations, je t'appelais parce que j'ai besoin de tes compétences. J'ai eu une idée.**

**- Dis-moi. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, pas de soucis.**

**- Ca concerne James Whiterdale.**

**- Je t'ai confié déjà tout ce que je savais.**

**- Oui mais je trouve bizarre que tu n'ais rien trouvé avant. Je me trompe peut-être mais il me semble étrange qu'il n'y ai rien antérieur. Ce genre de gars sévissent souvent étant plus jeune.**

**- Tu penses à quoi exactement ?**

**- Et si ce n'était pas son vrai nom ?**

Il ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, en train de réfléchir à ce que je lui disais.

**- Effectivement, ça expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé de casier juvénile.**

**- J'ai fait des recherches sur internet mais je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant.**

**- Ecoute, je t'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose.**

**- Merci Charlie. Edward m'a appris pour l'ami de ta fille, Jacob Black. T'as déjà le rapport d'expertise de la voiture ?**

**- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? **

**- Disons qu'Edward pense qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'un simple accident et que les Voltuti y seraient mêlés.**

**- Oui je sais. Je n'écarte aucune piste pour le moment. A première vue, les experts pensent à l'usure des câbles de freins. **

**- Donc tes experts penchent pour un accident ?**

**- Je connais ce gosse depuis qu'il est né et d'aussi loin que je m'en souviens, je l'ai toujours vu le nez sous un capot à bichonner ses voitures. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. J'ai donc demandé qu'ils recommencent l'expertise de façon plus approfondie. **

**- Merci pour les infos. **

**- De rien mon grand. Je te tiens au courant. Je tiens aussi à te dire qu'ami ou non, si ton** **copain fait du mal à ma fille, je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas.** Il avait utilisé un ton qui me faisait bien comprendre qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

**- Je te comprends. **

**- Je dois te laisser, on vient de toquer à ma porte.**

**- Je te laisse alors. A bientôt**

Je raccrochais. Je plaignais Edward. Si Charlie l'avait dans le collimateur, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. En plus je ne lui avais pas parlé de ce qui c'était passé à l'institut la veille avec Bella et James. Edward voulait lui dire de vive voix et pour être tout à fait honnête je ne me voyais pas annoncer à Charlie que sa fille s'était faite agressée par téléphone. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

**POV Charlie**

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone je me demandais qui pouvait bien venir chez moi à une heure aussi matinale un samedi matin. J'avais déjà été surpris de l'appel de Jasper mais je pouvais l'expliquer par ses dernières découvertes. Tout en réfléchissant à comment j'allais m'y prendre pour percer le mystère que semblait représenter James, j'allais ouvrir la porte, sans réellement prendre garde à qui se trouvait derrière.

_Bordel ! Mais ils s'étaient passés le mot tous les deux !_

Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de ma porte, attendant visiblement que je l'invite à entrer.

Je remarquais tout de suite son arcade sourcilière qui avait apparemment prit un mauvais coup et devant son air sombre. Je lui fis signe de me suivre dans la cuisine.

**- Et bien on peut dire qu'après avoir joué la discrétion pendant un long moment, maintenant toi et Jasper vous retournez vers ce bon vieux Charlie pour faire avancer cette affaire.** Non pas que je leur en voulais de m'avoir tenu à l'écart, je comprenais leur raison, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jouer les gros bras avec le _« petit-ami »_ de ma fille. Même le mot m'écorchait. Et puis le truc c'est que s'il voulait rester dans mes petits papiers, il n'était pas question qu'il me réponde. Alors j'avais l'intention d'en profiter un maximum… enfin jusqu'à ce que Bella me rappelle à l'ordre… Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole je le coupais. Vieille technique d'interrogatoire : prendre au dépourvu le suspect pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au visage, **lui demandais-je en désignant son œil d'un signe de tête.** Tu as l'air d'avoir reçu un mauvais coup. C'est ma fille qui t'as fait ça ? **Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ricaner à cette idée.

**- En fait c'est un peu la raison de ma présence ici.** Il avait l'air très sérieux et pas vraiment enclin à profiter de ma plaisanterie. Je commençais à me sentir nerveux.

**- Le mauvais coup que tu as reçu ou ma fille ?** Comme il ne sembla pas comprendre je précisais mon idée. **La raison de ta présence ici…**

**- Un peu des deux. Jasper vous a parlé de James ? **

**- Oui. Je vais commencer les recherches dès que je peux. **

**- C'est très urgent. **

Une lueur de colère traversa son regard et je commençais à perdre patience devant son attitude.

**- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.**

Edward poussa un profond soupir et commença alors à parler. Pendant qu'il me racontait l'indicible, je pouvais voir une rage pure se dessiner sur ses traits, une rage qui n'était probablement que le propre reflet de la mienne. Quand il eut terminé, il me fixa attendant ma réaction. Je pris un instant pour digérer cette histoire.

**- Et tu dis qu'elle ne veut pas porter plainte ?**

**- Non. **Je n'étais pas étonné, connaissant Bella.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé quand s'est arrivé ?**

**- Ma priorité c'était Bella. **J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Il avait simplement voulu la mettre en sécurité.

**- Tu veux que j'essaie de lui parler ? **

**- Si vous voulez tenter votre chance mais…**

**- Mais c'est probablement peine perdue.** Je terminais sa phrase à sa place. **Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire là ?**

**- Massacrer ce salopard ? **

**- Ouaip !**

**- Désolé mais j'étais là avant vous.** Un sourire lui échappa et je me renfrognais. Quel genre de père étais-je si je ne pouvais pas défendre ma propre fille ? Et quel genre de flic aussi ? Je suppose que tout ça allait avec l'emballage du « petit-ami ». Accepter qu'un autre prenne soin de ma fille, assurer son bien-être et sa sécurité. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à renoncer à veiller sur ma Bella.

**- Ok, je vais faire ces recherches le plus rapidement possible, et dès que j'ai quelque chose, je boucle ce salopard ! En attendant…**

**- En attendant, on reste tout le temps avec Bella. Que ce soit Jacob ou moi, il n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher d'elle…** il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

**- Très bien, vous ne la lâchez pas d'une semelle et je m'occupe du reste. Et elle est chez elle en ce moment ? **

**- Ce matin, elle m'a prévenu qu'elle passait la journée et la nuit chez Angela. Elle sera en sécurité là-bas.**

J'acquiesçais en évitant de penser à ce qu'impliquait son « ce matin ». Il allait falloir que je me fasse une raison.

Après lui avoir tout de même offert un café, et au moment où je le raccompagnais à la porte je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander :

**- Edward ?** Il sourit en entendant son prénom. Je lui devais bien d'arrêter de l'appeler Edwin. **Quand… quand tu t'es occupé de James,** je crachais son prénom, **tu n'as pas oublié le coup de pied dans l'estomac dis-moi ?**

**- Vous voulez dire les coups de pieds dans l'estomac, Charlie ? **Je lui souris et lui tapotais l'épaule.

**- C'est bien mon garçon, c'est très très bien.**

**POV Emmett**

**15 août 2009 **

J'étais devant la télé en train de regarder un match de base-ball. J'attendais ma chérie qui était sous la douche. Comme je l'avais dit à Jazz, je lui avais proposé un petit voyage en amoureux et elle avait sauté de joie sur le moment pour ensuite se rétracter. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi sur le moment.

Flash-Back

_- **Je me trompe où ça n'a pas l'air de t'emballer plus que ça ?**_

_**- Bien sûr que j'aimerais qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble mon amour, ce n'est pas ça.** Elle prit quelques instants avant de reprendre. **C'est juste que je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.**_

_**- Qu'entends-tu par pas le moment ? **_

_**- Juste que pour l'instant, je préfère qu'on reste dans le coin.**_

_**- Ecoute ma puce, j'ai remarqué que tu ne vas pas bien.** Je levais ma main et mis mon doigt sur sa bouche au moment où elle allait parler. **Ne me raconte pas de mensonges Rose. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te dis rien que je suis aveugle. Tu ne vas pas bien et ça empire ces derniers temps. Je pense sincèrement qu'un changement d'air te fera… nous fera du bien.**_

_**- Je suis désolée,** me dit-elle en chuchotant._

_**- Ne soit pas désolée ma puce,** lui dis-je en lui relevant le menton. **Avec tous les événements, je comprends ta tristesse. Entre le boulot, ton frère et ton amie, je suis conscient que tu t'inquiètes énormément. Seulement je n'en peux plus de te voir dépérir et je pense qu'un petit voyage rien que tout les deux nous permettrait de penser un peu à autre chose.**_

_**- J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on prenne du temps rien que toi et moi mais pour l'instant je préfèrerais qu'on reste ici. Je ne veux pax être loin au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Et puis j'ai promis à Ellen de venir la voir. Elle ne connait personne ici.**_

_**- Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'en voudrait de partir quelques jours.**_

_**- Non bien sûr, mais ça me fait du bien de passer du temps avec elle mon cœur. J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien ici mais quand je suis avec elle…. Je me sens utile à quelque chose.**_

Fin du Flash-back

J'avais bien compris qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Ma Rose n'était pas quelqu'un qui faisait quelque chose contre sa volonté. J'avais pris sur moi pour respecter sa décision et elle m'avait remercié de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Mon téléphone sonna et quand je vis le nom de Garrett je décrochais rapidement.

**- Allo.**

**- Salut Em, c'est Garrett.**

**- Ouais je sais triple andouille. Ton nom s'affiche. Que me vaut le plaisir de t'entendre un samedi soir ?**

**- Tu me manquais ?** me dit-il comme une question mais j'entendais bien que cet enfoiré avait un sourire dans la voix.

**- Oh mon petit sucre d'orge. C'est que t'arriverais presque à m'émouvoir... enfin presque,** lui dis-je en riant.

**- Tu me fends le cœur. Moi qui t'appelais pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, je crois que je ne vais rien te dire maintenant.**

**- Je suis toute ouïe mon pote, qu'est que tu as pour moi ?**

**- J'ai le testament d'Alice. **

**- Comment t'as fait ?** Putain mon pote était un génie.

**- Je suis venu au tribunal ce matin prétextant avoir oublié un dossier. Je suis descendu au service des successions et chance il n'y avait personne donc j'ai eu un peu de temps pour fouiller. J'ai pris les documents pour les scanner chez moi. **

**- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir photocopiés ?**

**- Parce que je ne sais pas chez toi mais chez nous toutes les photocopieuses fonctionnent avec des codes. Je ne voulais pas avoir à expliquer la raison de ma présence et puis franchement je n'avais pas envie de rester trop longtemps là-bas.**

**- T'es franchement pas con. **J'avais presque une pointe d'admiration dans la voix**. **

**- Ouais je sais. Bref je t'envoie tout ça par mail ce soir et j'irais remettre en place le testament demain matin à la première heure.**

**- Merci vieux, je te revaudrais ça. **

**- J'y compte bien.**

Je raccrochais et j'appelais Jasper pour le prévenir que je lui enverrais le document le lendemain matin.

**POV Jasper**

La journée était bien avancée et j'avais passé tout mon samedi sur le testament. Pour l'instant, j'avais fait chou blanc. Je ne voyais aucune faille dans ce document. Pourtant, tout comme Emmett, quelque chose ne collait pas.

Je prenais une pause quand Emmett m'avait appelé. Il avait apparemment réussi à avoir le testament d'Alice et il me l'enverrait demain très tôt car il avait prévu de passer son dimanche avec Rosalie. Je songeais que peut-être il m'aiderait à trouver ce qui clochait dans celui-ci.

**~~O~~**

**16 août 2009**

J'étais arrivé tôt ce matin. Il était à peine six heures du matin quand je poussais les portes de mon bureau. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi tant j'étais pressé d'avoir les informations qu'Emmett avait eues.

Le Connaissant, il allait se lever aux aurores pour pouvoir profiter tranquillement de sa journée et j'avais le fol espoir d'avoir son mail rapidement. J'allumais mon ordinateur et vis avec joie qu'il était déjà bien à son travail car son message était arrivé il y a de cela un quart d'heure. Il m'avait noté qu'il ne l'avait pas encore lu et promit de s'en occuper le lendemain. Je lui renvoyais un merci et j'imprimais les documents.

Il était nettement moins volumineux que celui de ses parents. Dès que les documents furent imprimés, je me mis au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, je finis de lire la dernière page. A première vue, il avait l'air nickel mais la même sensation me prit. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je me redressais quand soudain j'eus l'illumination.

Dans les deux documents, il était mention de décès mais jamais il n'était fait référence à une cécité temporaire ou définitive. Tout le puzzle se mit en place dans ma tête. J'avais compris le plan des Volturi. Si Alice était déclarée inapte et sans possibilité de guérison, les Volturis ne seraient plus obligés de céder les parts d'Alice. Ils en seraient totalement bénéficiaire jusqu'à la fin. Pour l'instant, Alice était juste sous tutorat pour une durée limitée mais si on la jugeait inapte à vie, rien ne serait plus en mesure de les arrêter.

Je me rappelais le traitement médicamenteux qui lui était prescrit et je compris que c'était exactement le remède des Volturis. Propre et sans laisser de trace, ils amenaient Alice vers la folie sans possibilité de retour. Je baissais ma tête et tirais mes cheveux. Si j'avais raison, le temps nous était compté.

Je repris le dossier d'Alice et je cherchais frénétiquement un document. Je le trouvais au bout de cinq minutes. Oui le temps nous était compté. Pour l'instant le jugement de cécité provisoire valait pour une période de trois mois et ensuite un jugement définitif allait être rendu. Je regardais mon calendrier. Nous n'avions plus que quinze jours !

**POV Emmett**

Je sentis une vibration dans mon pantalon. Mon portable sonnait. Je râlais car j'avais prévu de faire la fête à ma petite femme. Je décidais de ne pas en tenir compte et continuais à préparer ma petite surprise. J'essayais tant bien que mal de terminer le plateau repas pour l'amener à Rosalie quand ce satané portable se remit à vibrer. Je décrochais excédé sans vérifier le nom de l'appelant.

**- Allo ?**

**- Putain Em ca fait cinq fois que je t'appelle ?**

**- Garrett ?**

**- Oui. Désolé de te déranger vieux mais c'est super urgent.** Il avait la voix anxieuse.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** S'il m'appelait, c'est qu'il y avait un problème et j'avais une appréhension quant à la raison de cet appel.

**- Y a un problème mec. Je suis venu tôt au tribunal ce matin pour remettre le testament d'Alice en place et j'ai vu un pote greffier. J'étais étonné surtout que d'habitude le dimanche, il n'y a jamais personne et surtout pas si tôt. Bref, il m'a dit qu'il avait été appelé d'urgence par le juge Eleazar. Apparemment, il a reçu une demande d'audience extraordinaire de la part des Volturis. **

**- Tu sais pourquoi ?**

**- En fait j'étais en train de repartir quand j'ai reconnu mon pote. Donc j'ai été le saluer et surtout lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait l'air un peu énervé et c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'on lui avait foutu sur les bras un nouveau dossier. Apparemment, Eleazar lui a demandé de préparer le dossier suite à la demande des Volturis. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'ils voulaient et il m'a dit que ça concernait une de leur cliente et un problème de testament. Je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait le nom de la personne et il m'a dit que ça concernait Alice Brandon. **Il souffla avant de reprendre.** Je suis sûr que c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé Em.**

**- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.**

**- Je connais vraiment bien le mec. Je vais aller dans son bureau et lui demander plus d'explication. Il râlait juste qu'on lui remette un nouveau dossier sur les bras. Je vais aller voir quel est exactement la demande qu'ils ont faite. **

**- Merci, tiens-moi au courant dès que tu as du neuf.**

**- Ok, je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus.**

Je raccrochais et pris ma veste. Je laissais un mot pour prévenir Rosalie que j'avais du m'absenter mais qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Je pris mes clés de voiture et me dépêchais de rejoindre Jasper.

**POV Jasper**

**Quinze jours**

**Quinze jours**

**Quinze jours**

C'était le temps qu'il nous restait pour trouver des preuves. J'étais déconfit et vraiment en passe à un certain scepticisme. Comment trouver des preuves en deux semaines alors que depuis que nous étions sur le dossier, nous n'avions que des suppositions et aucune preuve ?

Je fus interrompu par l'entrée fracassante d'Emmett. Il avait le visage livide.

**- C'est Rosalie ?** Vu la tête qu'il faisait, ça devait être grave.

**- Rosalie va bien, enfin aussi bien qu'elle peut l'être en ce moment. Non il ne s'agit pas de Rosalie mais d'Alice Brandon.**

**- De quoi tu parles Em ?** Je ne comprenais rien**.**

**- Mon pote de New- York vient de m'appeler. Les Volturis ont fait une demande extraordinaire à propos d'Alice Brandon. Putain Jazz j'ai compris ce qui me chipotait dans le testament des parents. Ils n'ont fait aucune mention en cas de cecité de leur fille. Ils n'ont fait mention que d'une possibilité de décès.**

**- Oui j'en étais arrivé à cette conclusion,** lui dis-je en murmurant. **Mais pourquoi faire ça maintenant ? Il avait encore quinze jours. Qu'est ce qui leur prend ? **

**- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Quinze jours pourquoi ?** Il ne comprenait pas.

Je lui demandais de m'expliquer tout depuis le début. Il m'expliqua pour son ami Garrett et comment celui-ci avait réussi à obtenir les documents ainsi que la procédure qu'ils avaient lancée afin de rendre le testament recevable devant une cours. Quand il eut fini, je lui expliquais ce que j'avais trouvé et je lui détaillais ma théorie. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de m'écouter comme je l'avais fait plus tôt. Quand j'eus terminé, il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Ils ont du savoir que quelqu'un fouillait dans la vie d'Alice. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison. **

Je lui fis un signe affirmatif.

**- Garrett va me prévenir dès qu'il aura pris connaissance de la requête exacte des Volturis. Dès que nous l'auront, on en saura un peu plus sur ce qu'ils projettent.**

**- Oui et ça ne me dit rien de bon. Il y avait une date prévue pour dans une quinzaine de jours. S'ils font accélérer les choses… C'est pas bon Em ! Pas bon du tout !**

Chacun de nous deux énumérions les raisons qui pousseraient les Volturis à faire ça. En passant par les plus farfelues mais valait mieux ça que de rester dans le silence qui nous oppressait. Emmett avait bien compris qu'on parlait de la vie d'Alice et rien ne pouvait le faire fulminer plus qu'une victime qu'il ne pouvait pas défendre.

Son téléphone sonna et au vue de l'écarquillement de ses yeux, je compris qu'il s'agissait de son ami Garrett.

L'appel ne dura que quelques minutes mais je compris que ce n'était pas bon. Emmett raccrocha.

**- On est dans la merde, vieux. Ils ne veulent pas faire opposition du testament, ils ont fait une demande d'annulation. **

**- Ils ne peuvent quand même pas faire ça ?**

**- D'après Garrett, il y aurait de forte chance que si. Ils ont de l'argent Jazz et je ne doute pas un seul instant de l'issue de leur demande. D'après Garrett, le jugement sera rendu demain en début d'après-midi.**

Mon cerveau se mit en marche à une vitesse folle. S'il brisait le testament, ils deviendraient les propriétaires des biens d'Alice et sans que personne ne puisse plus rien y dire. Je me figeais en comprenant ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

**- Ils ont décidé de l'éliminer. Dès qu'ils auront fait casser son testament, ils auront les mains libres. **

Tout était clair et limpide et totalement effrayant. La nervosité d'Aro d'après Edward. Le comportement de James ainsi que l'accident de Jacob. Ils étaient en train d'éliminer toutes les personnes qu'ils suspectaient mettre leur nez dans le dossier d'Alice et comme ça prenait trop d'ampleur, ils avaient décidé de régler le problème directement à la source.

**- Le testament des parents deviendra caduc quand ils auront l'aval du juge sur l'incapacité d'Alice. Seul le sien prévaudra et comme ils l'auront faite déclarer inapte, ils n'auront plus l'utilité de la garder vivante. **

Tout était tellement limpide, ils avaient tout prévu.

**- Demain, le juge ne va pas seulement la déclarer folle, il va également prononcer son arrêt de mort.**

**POV Inconnu**

Tout était prêt ! Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures le jugement serait rendu et dans soixante-douze heures, tout au plus, nos problèmes définitivement réglés. Tout était prêt, tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de timing et nous serions enfin débarrassé de ce fardeau.

* * *

Je serais d'avis de dire que les choses vont bouger là… enfin moi ce que j'en dis hein… ça vaut ce que ça vaut. (**N/Sab yes ça va secouer lol**)

Encore une fois de bonnes fêtes à tous et à bientôt.


End file.
